My Neko
by The unwritten promise
Summary: Roxas takes the ultimate sacrifice for his brothers (unknowingly to them) and now he's trapped; a prisoner of war behind the enemy lines. He meets Axel - the enemy. But is he really all that bad? Roxas has a feeling he's on the wrong side...
1. Prologue

Prologue - Problems Arising

"Give it back Roxas!"

Roxas laughed, darting out of his brother's grasp and smirking wildly. He flashed his canines and grinned when Sora fell face first to the ground, watching as the small brown Neko ears atop his brother's head drooped and the slightly smaller Neko looked back up at his blonde haired brother with blue eyes that overflowed with hurt and mistrust. Roxas twirled the fresh silver ribbon between his fingertips as he stood atop the kitchen table, his own white ears up high and alert; just in case. His snow white tail swished behind him, revealing his excitement as he held the ribbon up to his face and began to rip it slowly. "Well, well, well, looks like lover-boy's been giving you presents again, huh? How about I send him a little message back?" He ripped the ribbon slowly, the tear splitting throughout the room as it sliced halfway down the soft fabric noisily.

"Roxas! You do and I swear to the Goddess above there'll be no safe place left for you!" Sora ground the words out through gritted teeth, his fists clenched together tightly as he folded his ears back and growled menacingly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and swished his tail to the side, jumping out of reach of Sora's snatching hands and onto the kitchen top opposite the table. "Whatever, Sora. I don't need a place to hide; we both know you couldn't catch me even if you wanted to." He grinned confidently, holding the ribbon tight and fraying it a little bit further.

"Roxas you do and I swear I'll rip out your tongue and shove it up your butt!"

The ribbon continued ripping until the sound vanished. Roxas smirked at the two separate jagged pieces he held in his hands, happy with his handiwork and his brothers forming temper. There was an unnatural twitch that came from Sora's left eye and his breath became more ragged. For a few moments a brief silence settled before the twitch vanished, and Sora let out an agonized and enraged shout.

"That's it!"

Jumping on top of the unit, Sora grabbed at the slashed fabric, wrestling with Roxas as both young males scuffled heavily for the broken treasure. Finally, after a fierce shove from Roxas, Sora fell back and landed on the floor once more with an "oomph". Rubbing the back of his head, he winced before he glared up at Roxas; hating the triumphant smirk on his brothers lips.

Knowing he was beaten, Sora pushed out his lower lip, folded his ears back, and let his gaze drop to the floor. Summoning up his most hurt voice, he spoke in a false whimper which he always resorted to when his strength failed him. "Roxas give it back!" The whine fell on deaf ears and Sora growled, strengthening his resolve. "I'll tell Cloud when he comes in!"

Roxas scoffed and straightened up, the threat hanging in the air and settling heavily on his mind. But he wasn't prepared to give up having fun just yet. "You're such a tattle tale Sora. If you want it so bad why don't you come get it?" He laughed and held the fabric over his brother's head, watching with amusement when his brother attempted to reach it desperately. But with each jump and each try his hands would clamp around thin air as Roxas raised the treasure higher.

"No fair! You know I'm only small Roxas!"

"We're twins Sora; we're the same age, height, weight-"

"Yeah but you're older than me." Sora said accusingly, glaring at his twin and frowning. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

"I'm toughening you up," Roxas laughed, sitting on the top and dangling his legs over the side as he handed his brother the precious, but torn ribbon he treasured so much. "You know I'd never do anything serious to hurt you. Oh, and that whole 'you're older than me' crap, _is_ crap. I'm older than you by two minutes!"

"Two minutes and thirty six seconds," Sora corrected him, hugging his precious present to his chest before he slid the pieces into his pocket.

"Whatever, just don't let Cloud know Riku's giving you things again. He'd hit the ceiling."

Sora laughed, running forwards and hugging his brother before he scampered up the steps, promising to hide the ribbon and slamming his bedroom door behind him. Roxas flinched at the loud noise and looked at the ticking clock opposite him as it droned on consistently. It was five pm; Cloud wouldn't be back from work until eight. He sighed and walked into the other room, grabbing his bag as he went and throwing himself down onto the rough seats where he unloaded his bag onto the coffee table and rummaged through it.

He moved aside all the crumpled up pieces of paper, ink and half eaten scraps of food until he came across the hide wallet tucked beneath the secret flap at the very bottom. The brown leather was faded and rough between his fingers, the scent of straw and ash clinging to its pelt bindings and filling his nostrils with a comforting scent. His tail swished happily and he found himself purring quietly a little as he smiled and let the vibrations tingle his throat.

The wallet was his dad's…or at least it used to be. But after their mom had given birth to Sora and himself she had died, and their dad had soon followed her after suffering heavily from a broken heart; leaving Cloud alone and left to bring up two young and troublesome Neko's. Roxas laughed aloud in the quiet space. He knew it couldn't have been easy for Cloud, but he had done such a good job. He had raised them for sixteen years, and not once had he had a day off from work or complained. He was the perfect big brother.

Roxas snapped out of his daze with a shake of his head and opened the wallet. It was empty of all money, but Roxas cherished it more than he would a million gold pieces. Inside resided a picture of his mom and dad with a young seven year old Cloud, all three of them happy and smiling as they flashed toothy grins for the artist that painted their portraits. Roxas traced his fingers over their faces and smiled sadly. He looked so much like his mom that it was almost like looking in a mirror… and Sora was the double of their dad.

Wiping away the beginnings of a tear, he turned the picture over, facing it down upon the table and turning to the other items that were lodged inside. There was a small blue gambling chip lodged within one of the pockets; dirty, faded and dented, a folded yellow note that was written in a language Roxas couldn't even begin to comprehend, and a glowing blue gem that was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was cold to the touch, almost like ice, and it was shaped like a tear - a perfectly formed blue drop of crystallized sadness etched in divine formation. It was small, no bigger than a centimetre, and yet there was something about it that Roxas found mesmerizing and enchanting.

There was a loud, beckoning knock at the door and Roxas looked up, his ears flat as he shoved the contents back inside the wallet. He stuffed the contents back inside the bag and threw it to the corner of the room, frowning deeply. They weren't expecting anyone, and Cloud still had another few hours at work. He walked over to the door and glanced up the stairs when he heard footsteps to find Sora staring at him and the door inquisitively with one ear up. Roxas placed a finger gently to his lips, a quiet sign for Sora to stay quiet and out of sight as he grabbed the blunt sword that rested by the door. Holding it tight by his side, he undid the rusted iron locks. Cloud had done an amazing job looking after them and educating them on the world they lived in, but of course he couldn't afford the best location in town; and in a populated Neko society things were always bound to go wrong. Especially in the suburbs on the outskirts of the capital - which was where they lived.

Roxas undid the last lock and opened the door a crack, poking his blonde ruffled hair out from behind it and looking beyond the doorway and out into the storm that raged in the world. "Cloud?" He quickly pulled the door back and helped his older brother inside, closing and locking the door behind him as Sora's thunderous footsteps pounded down the stairs. He put the sword back in its place and turned to his sopping wet brother who was freshly soaked from the downpour outside. Cloud's ears were down and his eyes were dull, but a small smile was on his face, faint and misty as he shook himself off and ruffled Sora's hair. He ignored the youngster's protests as he turned into the small living room and sat on the seats with a gaunt look on his face whilst Sora bounced off the walls in excitement at his brother being home early. Cloud shushed him lightly and buried his face in his hands before he sighed and wiped his fringe back, apparently at a loss for words.

Roxas stood in the doorway, arms folded as he looked over at Cloud quizzically, one ear up and one ear down as his tail stayed still behind him. "Why are you home early?" He hadn't meant the question to be rude, but there had yet to be an occasion Cloud deemed fit to allow him to leave work before his scheduled leaving time. He never left until all of his work was completed so that he couldn't lose his job; it was just too hard to get employment in the city these days. Especially with rumours of the Neko's joining the growing war skulking its way through the city streets.

Cloud looked to him briefly before his gaze was stolen away by his suddenly interesting hands. When he finally spoke his voice was hollow and grave. "It's the Neko Council. They've called a meeting over the war situation."

Sora suddenly became serious, sitting cross legged on the floor with both ears perked up whilst Roxas went to stand behind him, both brothers staring at Cloud with curious concern and baited breath. Finally, after what felt like eons of silence, Cloud spoke again. "Because of the floods last year-" Roxas shivered; he remembered those floods. The water had been so cold it was freezing people as soon as they touched its icy reflection. The three of them were lucky to have made it out alive. "Well a lot of soldiers were lost that year… so the Neko King has personally demanded a toll be put on the city."

"A toll?" Sora asked with a small, but still serious, voice. "For what? There's barely enough food to be going around as it is. What more can he tax?"

Roxas shook his head, fear catching his heart and swinging it against a brick wall as he kept his gaze locked on Cloud, who was staring at the floor insistently. "The King isn't talking about food, Sora…is he, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at them both, rubbing the knuckles on his hands insistently as he swallowed hard and turned away again. "They're demanding one male over the age of fifteen be given to the Royal Army as tribute to the Royal Family and the protection of the city. We're supporting our allies in the war. The King has decided."

Roxas felt the world close in around him. One man from every family, and there were over ten hundred thousand families in the Neko territory…. He closed his eyes as the devastation and the impact of what was happening wrapped itself about his brain violently. Cloud ran his hands through his hair roughly, grasping at his blonde strands and growling, his teeth bared as Sora looked confused, still trying to grasp the threads of what the Neko King and Council had ordered.

"Roxas, I…I don't…" Sora turned to face his twin and frowned. "What's Cloud talking about? What does it mean for us?"

Sora never was very good at figuring things out. His strength came from his speed and resilience; his determination not to give up and his bravery to keep going. "It means that one of us," Roxas looked between them both again and sighed, "it means that one of us is going to war, Sora…They're separating us."

The horror on Sora's face was plain and it bit into Roxas with a belly full of malice. They all knew what the Neko King meant by a 'tribute to the Royal Family'…The 'allies', as they called them, were fighting against the Inu, Tora and Ookami races. And there was only one thing that meant.

Whoever went to war wasn't coming back.

* * *

Okay I'm doing a reference thing below for anyone who doesn't know what the Japanese words mean. I found them on the internet so please correct me if they're wrong; I don't want anyone getting confused or upset over it or anything, thanks :)

**buta - pig**

**hitsuji - sheep**

**inu - dog**

**kitsune - fox**

**kuma - bear**

**neko - cat**

**nezumi - mouse**

**ookami - wolf**

**raion - lion**

**saru - monkey**

**shika - deer**

**tora - tiger**

**tori - bird**

**ushi - cow/ox**

**uma - horse**

Sorry that was long ^_^', but I don't want anyone getting confused. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. No going back

Chapter One - No going back

It was dark and the streets were deserted. Roxas' breath frosted beneath the full moon as he stuck to the shadows; slinking against the alleyways and glancing about wearily with his ears cautiously folded back against his head. If he was caught Cloud would personally skin him for breaking the city curfew – after the guards had finished flaying him, of course. He skulked into the shadows as a pair of well armoured guards passed, laughing together and joking about the cowardice of the enemy as they pounded their armour with their fists and carried on walking. Roxas held his breath heavily and let it out with a deep sigh of relief as they passed, closing his eyes and thanking the heavens for the blanket of darkness.

He pulled his black cloak further about himself and looked up at the castle that loomed in the distance, glaring at it with his cat-like eyes that shimmered like the sea at dusk. The whole city was asleep in a mourning state of farewell, and people were expected to enrol for the toll the next day. Roxas knew that Cloud intended to sign up, but then Sora would suffer because neither of them would be able to get jobs with unemployment so high. No, it was better like this. Now all he had to do was sneak in without being seen…

The patter of rain began to fall and Roxas smiled, pulling his hood down further over his face. Most Neko's loved the sun, hated the rain and were always easy to control, living their perfect lives in their lawful society were if you dared to so much as breathe out of place you were a traitor. Roxas wasn't like the other Neko's. He was always the trouble causer, the mischief maker and the unnatural one, the one that the guards could never catch but knew was the culprit. It was time for that to change. He frowned and shook his head as the droplets clung to his cloak and dripped down off his hood to slide down his cheeks. It was time to say goodbye to the rain he loved so much. He glanced left, the drainpipe catching his eyes as the rain trickled down it with a soft tinkling noise - weeping for him as he said goodbye. There was no time to waste.

He shimmied up the drain pipe with practiced ease, heaving himself up silently as if he were flying without wings. He clambered onto the balcony that rested atop the alley and set off, walking quickly as he weaved in between the shadows, eyeing the guards below wearily as they walked back and forth with their torches; seeking out any stray Neko's so they could be taken in for questioning and thrown in the castle dungeons for breaking curfew. He would have to be swift if he was to avoid the dungeon's tonight, not that this was a challenge. He'd broken curfew many times before, but the pressure had never been this big in the past. It was always just for fun and a miniscule purpose.

He stepped backwards and eyed up the distance to the other rooftop. The drop would be devastating and the guards below would make sure the consequences were brutal. There was no room for mistakes on a night like this. He held his breath for a split second, calming his nerves and bending his knees before he sprinted forwards, jumping up onto the balcony railing and leaping through the air. His cloak flew behind him and he grinned, loving the adrenaline rush, the itching breeze, and the freedom of the air. Everything. He loved the thrill of being free. The air held no rules. He landed on the other side on all fours, crouching with his fingers scraping the ground lightly. He panted deeply and had to stop the laughs that threatened to escape his lips. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the clueless guards standing at their posts with stern faces. He smirked confidently; this would be easier then he thought.

Running between the balconies, he jumped between them when the coast was clear, landing gracefully and sprinting along rooftops like a true shadow of darkness. He was quiet, his worn leather boots making no sound as he landed and continued on his long expedition, making no more sound than the moon's ghost. Twenty exhausting yet exhilarating minutes later he was stood on the rooftop closest to the castle, hunting for a weakness in its defences from the confinements of the shadows. The castle was made of brick with soldiers standing at each and every orifice, all of them armed and dangerous. There were archers stood atop the gallows and the gate was barred with guards both on the inside and the outside. Roxas sighed and leaned back against the brick, banging his head against it in frustration. How was he supposed to penetrate the impenetrable? And then he noticed a small corner the Neko King had cut when his ancestors had built the castle. The moat.

Most felines, in fact all Roxas knew bar himself, hated any and all bodies of water. Despising and loathing it with a passion. There was no way the guards would go near the water, and the Neko King had a personal water source within the castle to ensure his fat fingers weren't forced to touch the commoner's source. Which meant there was a leak… Roxas grinned at his own brilliance and crouched, jumping down off the balcony in one swift and fluid motion, sinking into the shadows and watching with his sapphire eyes. Now all he had to do was get close enough so as to slip into the moat undetected, but it was so bright about the castle; torches were lit at every post…how was he supposed to accomplish getting in unseen?

He did another check of the guard's position. There were at least fourteen archers in his line of view, all of them aiming with their crossbows and longbows as they watched the empty city streets. The guards below were numerous and scattered; some had clubs, some swords or axes and a few had spears. But they were moving slowly, their heavy steel amour clinking noisily as they roared with laughter around an assortment of camp fires, all of them littering Roxas' way to the moat.

There was nothing for it. He'd have to wing it. He pulled his hood down over his face so that it concealed all of his hair, half covering his eyes and blanketing him in darkness. And then he ran, sprinting out of the shadows and into the light on his noiseless feet, his vision precise as he kept his eyes fixed on his goal. At first the guards didn't notice him, but before long the archers spotted him and the horn sounded. The deep piercing horn that blew as cold as the northern winds, freezing his insides as he forced himself forwards as fast as he could. There was no stopping now. No turning back. The guards turned, saw him, pulled their weapons from their belts and charged to meet him. Roxas closed his eyes for a brief second as the hoard of guards came closer; steadying his rapid heart and calming his breathing as their screams and battle cries broke the still night air. He silenced the noise as his ears went back, feeling the rhythm of his body and letting his instincts override his nerves before he opened his eyes.

They were millimetres away from him, six of them, with their weapons raised as the archers shouted muffled warnings at him to back down and surrender. He grinned, smirking as he swept beneath the sword that grazed his throat, falling to his knees and sliding beneath the stick of steel, kicking back as he got to his feet and sending the guard sprawling before he jumped, twisted in the air and grabbed the spear that would have been thrust into his heart, wrenching it from its owners grasp and turning to intercept the club that thirsted to cave in his skull. He turned, dancing out of the way of another sword and grabbing its owner's wrist, pulling it in an odd direction that twisted the nerves and disabled the sword arm, the weapon falling uselessly out of the man's grasp. And then he was running again, away from the first hoard and onto the next, and with each wave he neared the cool water that reflected the moon's beauty in a trickling mirror.

The arrows fired and Roxas' quick eyes caught them before they could catch him; ducking and diving out of their way as he rolled forwards and jumped back up to his feet, darting out of the way of another spear and throwing the one he had into the leg of one of the guards, not killing but disabling, giving himself the advantage as more arrows were fired. He flipped over a guard that attempted to sweep his legs out from under him, snapping a torch up from the floor and throwing it at the guards head. He heard the dull scream before he continued with his run. He was so close.

From the corners of his eyes Roxas spied the General coming out, mounted atop a galloping beast that resembled a horse but had the antlers of a buck. There was nothing for it; it was an all-out run from here to the moat. The beast rose up onto its hind legs as the General lowered his lance and charged, the beast snorting in the cold air as it trudged forwards, scattering the gravel with its hooves. Roxas sprinted faster than he ever had in his life, his breath coming in short pants like glass, but he still couldn't stop the smile that came to his face beneath the hood. He was so close, almost there. He could actually hear the trickling water and he knew he would make it. But so did the General and in a last split second decision he let loose his lance as he charged after Roxas, shouting in frustration when Roxas rolled and dodged out of the way, jumping back up to his feet and sprinting the last few steps before he leaped from the bank, waving his arms wildly in the air as his hood flew back, landing in the water with a huge splash that echoed down the lonely streets.

The water engulfed him as he opened his eyes, the bubbles rising to the surface while he grinned as arrows shot down through the murky blue, attempting to catch him and missing. Roxas could hear the General's beast baying on the bank as it stamped back and forth, its hooves digging up more gravel as it whinnied and snorted nervously against the water's edge. Roxas scoured the brick work of the castle, his fingers moving amongst the rocks and algae to look for a gap or a weakness in the foundation. He felt the tide drag him to the left side of the bank and he swam with it, deciding that no matter where the tide took him it would be towards the hole as that would be what was fuelling the waters movements. And then he saw it, a gap in the brick work towards the bottom of the moat.

He swam to the bottom and began tugging at the loose bricks, aware of his ticking time. The bricks were mossy and slimy, but they shifted all the same and soon Roxas had made himself a small gap that was just big enough for him to manoeuvre through. He grabbed the bricks and pushed his legs through first, squirming his way through and onto the opposite side. He pulled his hood back up when he surfaced, keeping his head barely above the water as he looked about and gasped for breath with heaving shoulders. He was in some form of garden on the inner levels, the bushes and trees thick and heavily scented as they surrounded him; the torchlight glowing orange off the bricks as the flames lapped at the oil hungrily. He scampered out of the water and onto the bank, creeping low as he crawled through the mud until he met the clearing. There were no guards in the garden, and Roxas assumed they were all called to wait for his resurfacing on the other side of the moat. It looked like he would have to disappoint them.

He needed to get to higher ground; down on the floor he was vulnerable and weak, an easy target for even a novice archer. If he had height on his side he'd be able to skulk about, but down on the floor he had the constant threat of the archers. He crept along the bushes and reached the tower on the left side, pulling a wrap of rope from his belt. He attached a small hook onto the end of the rope and flicked his ears up, listening to his surroundings for any sign of danger as he threw the hook into the air, smiling when it caught on the bricks as he tested it and began to climb. He was almost at the top when he heard voices and he quickly held himself against the wall, bowing his head and becoming perfectly still in the hopes that he wouldn't be seen.

"I can't believe the king put a toll on the city. Soon there'll be uprisings in the streets, mark my words-"

"Hush you fool! You're talking treason!"

Roxas frowned, peering over the top quietly and watching the two guard's converse as they walked passed. "Oh, I didn't mean nothin' by it." Grumbled the first guard as he continued to trudge along with the other.

"Yeah well, just keep your mouth shut. C'mon we're wanted down in the Grand Hall. The king's prepared a speech for everyone and he wants all of his house hold guards present."

The second guard nodded and they disappeared around a corner, leaving Roxas clueless as to the rest of their conversation. He pulled himself up onto the barracks and shrugged, at least now he knew where to find the Neko King. Roxas grinned and entered the doorway stealthily. This was it. Make or break.

The Neko King was a fat man with greasy chops that were stained with dribbled spit. He sat upon his fluffy red cushion at the end of the Great Hall and devoured a large bowl of chicken wings, his perfect white Persian Queen looking at him disgustedly as she kneeled next to him on a violet velvet cushion of her own.

The Generals, Lieutenants and Commanders of the king's growing army were sat at a long table before the King's throne, chattering excitedly and smiling as they threw scraps to the small black furry beasts that scampered across the floor. They waited for their king's speech, laughing and joking the night away as the people outside the palace walls starved and cowered in fear. Roxas perched atop the high oak beams overlooking the scenario with repulsion; perching as still as a shadow.

The king clapped his hands together mightily and began. "My brothers and sisters," every eye in the hall turned to him and the noise transformed into silence. "I have summoned you all here to talk about the regiments of our growing army. As you all know, the toll will begin tomorrow morning and one man must sign up from each household. This will make my army at least ten thousand strong! We must come to the aid of our allies; the Buta and the Hitsuji are expecting us to fight. And fight we shall! We shall turn the battlefield red with our enemies' blood; we will destroy every man and woman who dares to raise their claws against us!"

Roxas folded his ears back against his head as the roar that exploded around the room threatened to deafen him. Cups were banged, fists were pounded on tables, feet were stamped and shields were fisted with spears as the thunderous wave of voices cheered for their king. Roxas couldn't believe it. Slaughter. That was the only word Roxas could think of that would describe the situation he was currently witnessing. The Neko King was sending his own people of to be murdered in the defence of the sheep and pig nations? Was the king mad? It would be a massacre. There was no way the Neko King would be able to win. Unless, of course, there were more allies hidden beneath that the king was refusing to share…that made sense to Roxas. He wasn't a very political person, but he knew the king was too greedy to risk losing his throne for the good will of what was right and wrong in the world. No, there had to be another reason, but the king wasn't sharing.

Roxas shook his head and skulked across the beam, resting just before the throne and looking down on his king. This was it. He took a deep breath and stood tall, flipping off the beam with his arms outstretched and taking the Royal Court by surprise as he landed on all fours before the Neko King; his head bowed as his hood covered his face. He heard the guards scramble up, heard the king shriek as his queen squeaked by his side before he looked up and stood; never glancing back as the army leaders drew their weapons and raised them high.

The King had raised a cushion to hide behind, but his many chins were still obvious behind the folds and his green eyes bulged in their sockets. "W-who are you? What is your business here? Guards?! Guards!"

Roxas felt his breathing eradicate and he looked up, lowering his hood and unfastening the collar around his throat. Undoing the knot slowly, he threw it to a side, revealing himself completely to the mercy of the Neko generals. He extended his arms wide and turned in a circle to show he had no weapons before falling to one knee, his right hand resting over his heart as he bowed his head. "My King, I have come to offer my services."

He said no more and the silence began to invade the room. Glancing up briefly, his ears flat against his head as a sign of submission, Roxas saw the king lower his pillow before he looked down on him and rubbed one of his many chins thoughtfully. "You mean me no harm?"

"No, your Honour, I have come to fight for you. To join your army and have you command my will with your own."

The king guffawed and the general's followed. Roxas found it fitting that they were bleating like sheep when they would soon die with them. "Did you not hear of the toll boy? You can join tomorrow like all the other men." The king waved him off and the guards proceeded to step forwards.

"Wait! Your Highness, I can't enrol tomorrow. My brother Cloud has already decided to sign up in honour of our family."

"Then you may both join" The king laughed, the gold on his chest bouncing merrily in the gleam of the torchlight.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, you're Highness. One of us must stay behind to help keep my other brother Sora."

The king held up his hands and called off his guards, looking down on Roxas with confusion. "Then why don't all three of you join? Surely it would be a great honour for your family if all of you served the great Royal Family of Neko's?"

Roxas smiled sadly, unwavering to the king's trick. "I'm afraid, my King, that our parents died at my birth. One of us must stay behind to carry on the family name and help our own honour survive. My brother Sora is too loud; he would be a disaster upon the field of battle."

"Then he may be another shield to be shot." The king joked and Roxas had to take deep breaths to prevent his temper rising.

"My King, I would like to offer you my services in place of my two brothers. I can promise you I will be one of the most valuable soldiers on your field."

"And what could you bring to the field young one? You are not strong; nor are you blessed with wings or talons; you cannot change shape and you cannot breathe underwater… What do you have to offer that none of my other soldiers can?"

Roxas grinned. "Stealth." The king looked at him in confusion and Roxas was forced to elaborate. "My King, does it not bother you that I was able to slip past all of your fine household guards, generals and secret defences to stand before you now?" He extended a hand before him and stood, "your soldiers may have strength, my King, but I am fast, cunning and quick. I can make the shadows themselves dance for me and I would gladly enter the enemy camps as a spy for you, my Lord."

The King leaned forwards and the queen watched with horror as her husband rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "My King, sweet husband, you cannot be considering this offer? This Neko is merely a boy, not yet eighteen, and yet you wish to send him into enemy territory beneath our banner? The allies would froth at the mouth to hear of such tribute!" Roxas smiled sadly; the queen really was too good for the king.

"My Queen, it would be an honour, not a tribute. I have demonstrated my skills and outwitted each and every cat within this village. My name is Night Crawler."

As soon as the words slipped from his lips the whispers began. For years Night Crawler had tormented the guards, stealing from the treasury of the palace banks and helping to feed the starving and the sick. His head was wanted for treachery and his hands for theft. It was no small boast to be able to prance about the darkened city beneath a full moon as if it were a playground.

"You are Night Crawler? The one who has plagued my city for so many years?" The king asked and Roxas felt a sense of pride as he subconsciously pushed out his chest.

He remembered on some days, bad days, Cloud had not had enough money to feed all of them and so had gone hungry as a result. It was on those nights Roxas had taken on his second identity and become Night Crawler, and ever since his family never went hungry again, but they never knew he left his room either. "I am, my King. Send me to war and I promise to deliver you your enemy's secrets. If I die there then you will have ridden yourself of another burden. You cannot lose."

"And what if you should betray my secrets to my enemy?" The king asked.

"Then tell me none." Roxas said, "and keep my family hostage as ransom. I swear upon their lives and my honour, I shall not betray my nation. Besides, to torture me, they must catch me. And if the great Neko General's cannot do it, who can?"

The king laughed out loud and wiggled in his seat excitedly. "It shall be done!" He squealed, guffawing loudly as he rose out of his seat on wobbly legs.

"There is one thing I would ask of you, my King. In return for my servitude." Roxas spoke up, and the king looked back on him with furrowed brows and suspicious eyes.

"Oh? You would dare ask something more of me than your life? You should be grateful you are still standing, Night Crawler. You have a special plaque hanging in the gallows that is just dying for your head."

Roxas ignored the threat and continued on. "My King, my brothers do not know I'm here. Please, I beg you do not let them join the army. I beg it of you. Let me take their place."

The king sighed and waved his hand. "Your brothers shall be kept within the castle in decent company and luxury that exceeds their station. But if I hear one word of you turning traitorous their heads shall be set upon spikes for the city to see. Am I understood, Night Crawler?"

"Yes, my King." Roxas mumbled, steadying his beating heart and remaining limp as the guards grabbed his upper arms roughly, pulling him from the Great Hall and down the long corridor that twisted and turned in a rainbow of lush colours that adorned drapes and carpets as well as vases and paintings. Roxas didn't care; he had lost all sense of time. It was finally done and over; he was going to war as a spy. He knew he wouldn't be returning, but at least he could protect his brothers one last time.

Cloud woke in the morning to the ugly sound of people moving and crying outside. He quickly dressed and met Sora downstairs where his younger brother waited patiently; his skin pale and exhausted as the bags beneath his eyes swelled, his nose red from sniffling. Sora leapt from his seat and hugged Cloud tightly, burying his fist in the folds of his t-shirt and crying. "Don't go Cloud, please! We could leave the city."

Cloud peeled Sora's arms from around his waist and sighed, crouching slightly so that he was level with him. "Sora, you know we need the protection of the city walls because of the war. Don't worry, I promise I'll come home-"

"That's what all of the soldiers say!" Sora burst out, wiping his tears away roughly and growing. "And they break their promises. What if you break yours?"

Cloud grabbed Sora and pulled him in close. "I'm not going to break it, Sora. I need you to be strong now, okay? You have to look after Roxas. Speaking of which, where is he?" Cloud looked around the empty kitchen and then back to the stairs, frowning at the silence that met him.

"He never came down for breakfast," Sora mumbled, looking up at the steps worriedly. "I don't think he can take the fact that you're leaving…." He looked away and down at his feet, suddenly interested in the ties rather than his brother and the war.

Cloud sighed and looked out of the window. People of all ages and sizes were making their way towards the Plaza Centre, clinging to loved ones desperately and dreading the moment when they would have to say goodbye. Each man would give his name at the toll and the family would be stricken off. Any family that didn't sign would be hung in the Town Square as an example. Cloud couldn't allow that. He pulled away from the window and gulped. "Are you staying here with Roxas or…?" He didn't finish his sentence, but he felt Sora slip his hand into his own and squeeze lightly.

"Of course I'm coming with you!"

Cloud smiled and scribbled a small note of goodbye to Roxas before he exited the house, walking down the busy street and weaving in between the long crowd of depressed faces; all of them filled with frowns as they trudged in a mass line of glum symmetry.

"SORA!" Sora stopped, pulled on Cloud's arm a little and searched the crowd, smiling slightly as Riku made his way through the swarm of moving bodies towards them, knocking people flying as he rushed to meet them. "SORA, WAIT!"

"Riku?" Sora broke free from Cloud and swam through the crowd, hugging the other male fiercely and crying. "Riku please, please tell me they're not taking you too."

Riku shook his head and kissed Sora briefly on the lips, ignoring the glare he was given by Cloud. "No, my brother's signing up as a personal bodyguard to the king so we don't have to pay the toll." Sora thanked the heavens above and hugged Riku tightly, almost popping him as the older male squeezed him back. Riku pulled Sora off him slowly and looked down on him confused. "Why aren't you in the town square already?" He asked, shaking Sora slightly. "Roxas need's you!"

"Roxas?" Cloud mumbled, struggling to hear him over the din of sobs and shuffling feet as he pushed past Sora and towered over Riku.

"Yeah Roxas, didn't you hear? There was a huge public announcement this morning. Roxas was Night Crawler! They're sending him off to war!"

Cloud felt the world turn cold. Suddenly the earth became silent and he was all alone despite the moving mass about him. Sora looked back up at Cloud, tears sparkling in his eyes. "I swear," he whispered, "I thought he was still sleeping."

Cloud hugged Sora one last time and pushed him into the arms of Riku, sprinting through the crowd and knocking men, women and children alike aside as he ran like the wind towards the Plaza; his heart in his mouth as he begged it not to be true. He had worked so hard; tried so hard; given it his best and taken the blows. They couldn't take him now. He wouldn't let them!

He entered the plaza and saw the Neko King stood high atop his podium, surrounded by his household guard as his queen stood next to him, her head bowed prettily and shamefully as the king waited with a gleaming smile, watching the miserable faces roll in. And then Cloud saw him – his brother – looking down on the people in a black cloak that was fastened at the neck by a shimmering silver pin. It was almost surreal. Cloud couldn't grasp at the threads of reality and he soon found himself charging through the swarming horde. He knocked people flying as he reached the podium and hefted himself up, smashing guards aside as they attempted to catch him and pin him down.

"Roxas! ROXAS!" He saw his little brother glance at him with soft blue eyes; eyes so innocent that to break them would be to smash the perfect existence that engulfed him. But his glance was quick and no sooner was it cast in Cloud's direction than it was pulled away again, resting on the floor. "Roxas, get down from there now!" Cloud yelled, tears of anguish coming to his eyes as panic swamped him when he felt two heavily built guards catch him around his upper arms, holding him back as they struggled against him.

He stilled as the king stood and marched forwards, his arms outstretched as he smiled. "My people, the toll will begin in but a few moments. But first I must draw your attention to a very important matter that will allow us to win the war with even more triumph! I give to you, Night Crawler!" The king bellowed, and Cloud shook his head in disbelief, folding his ears back against his head and begging Roxas to look him in the eyes and tell him it wasn't true. But Roxas never looked up as the people before him mumbled and murmured, some of them shocked and most upset. Some of them knew him, some didn't, but the few faces that mattered he couldn't bear to seek out and find.

The king waved his arms to force the babble to die down as he continued. "Night Crawler will infiltrate our enemies' camps and gather for us secret intelligence. It is with a heavy heart we send him, but he has decidedly made up his mind. To war, Night Crawler, help us defeat our enemies." The king roared, expecting a deafening din to follow, but there was only silence. Sad mystic silence that swept over the crowd like a spell. The king looked about confused before he swept his cloak behind him in anguish and frustration. "Let the toll commence." He mumbled, and the wails took over once more.

Cloud struggled against the heavily armoured soldiers that held him; scratching, kicking, clawing and biting to break free. But it was useless. He felt the back of the sword strike him hard in the head and with his last hazy glance he spied Roxas looking at him, eyes full of sad remorse. There was no going back now.

Okay, thank you to anyone who read this. I found it quite dull and I was the one writing it so er...yeah. But I promise it gets better from here on out, the story actually starts moving along better. :) Thank you to all my amazing reviewers and faver's, you are amazing ^_^ I promise less description and more dialogue and interaction in the next chapter :D


	3. Friends of a new march

Roxas sat in the back of the wooden cart, his hood pulled heavily over his face as he stared at the floor and attempted to ignore the rocking movements that forced his stomach to sway heavily. One of the buck hybrids was pulling the cart at a slow but steady pace below the full moon and it heaved and swayed with each rock or piece of uneven ground its creaking wheels met. Leaving had been the hardest part. Watching them knock Cloud unconscious and drag him off as they fished Sora out of the crowd wasn't too bad because he knew he was protecting them, even if they couldn't see it now.

It was as he was leaving through the city gates, heavily guarded and under the sneaky eye of darkness, when the nerves began to set in and the full front of what he'd done had finally washed over him. He had practically served his own death sentence on a cold plate and he didn't even get to say goodbye to his family before he was forced to leave. He continued to stare at the wood beneath his feet and frowned as it groaned. He was the only one in the cart; all of the guards were cloaked and coated in thick metal plate armour as they trudged along beside it with spears and torches in hand, some on horned bucks and some on foot as they patrolled him through the outskirts of the city, the black slits in their helmets devouring their eyes so they resembled demons in the night.

It was freezing in the dark and the Neko King had told him that he must keep his head low and covered until he was taken to the meeting point. The meeting point for what he wasn't exactly sure of, but he knew it could be nothing good. Especially if he was being sent with such a heavy guard. None of the generals had gone with him, opting to send him in with a set of metal escorts instead. Not that Roxas was complaining. Either way it made no difference. Now the game was not surviving to get home, it was surviving to see the next day. He wondered how long his tactics and skill would last wherever they were taking him.

After what felt like forever of waiting with frosted breath and a bowed head, his hands bound with rope to prevent treachery (as if his brothers lives were no longer a valid bounty for his unwritten contract), he was finally allowed to look up as the cart rolled to a stop. The beasts in front whickered nervously as they stamped their feet anxiously and snorted in the cold air. Roxas pressed his ears flat against his head and flicked his tail in anticipation as he glanced about the place.

His escort of twenty guards stilled and he caught a glimpse of his surroundings. He was far away from the city, the castle lights a faint blip on the horizon as the northern winds blew betwixt the mountains that began to grow out of the earth before him, clustering together as they huddled amongst one another for warmth. They created a dark cavern where their mouths met, a dark and daunting entrance to what could only be disaster in Roxas' mind as even the darkness seemed to get swallowed up inside. One of the guards (who Roxas presumed was the leader of his escort) stood before him at the left side of the cart, his helmet horned and his shoulder blades jagged and sharp as his armour was coated in thick black metallic paint with pulsating purple swirls.

"This is your stop." He growled, his voice booming and deep, the mouth of his helmet unmoving and fearsome. "The king has requested I give you this letter. It's of the utmost importance that it be burned when you're done reading it." He handed Roxas the letter that was sealed with a tight crest of red wax before he saluted; straightening up and standing as stiff as a true soldier. "Good luck, Night Crawler. Let's hope your skills are as good on the battlefield as they are off, eh?"

"You and me both." Roxas mumbled beneath his breath as he jumped out of the wagon, watching as the cart turned away and his escort began to disappear into the gloom of the night, their ignited torches the only flicker of life in the darkness as the clattering wheels became silent and the shadows merged with the living. And then Roxas was all alone, stood at the mouth of the crying mountain as it hugged its twin for warmth. Roxas wished more than ever that he had his twin with him at that moment in time, just for that little bit of courage. But he wasn't there and Roxas' only hope of saving them rested within the small piece of paper he held in his hands.

He turned his attention down to the letter that was clutched in his palm and weighed it up. It was quite heavy for just a piece of paper; maybe there was something inside the yellow envelope. With careful and nimble fingers Roxas broke the seal and opened the top, pulling from inside a thick piece of parchment and a small silver chain that held at the bottom a glowing blue amulet. He turned the medallion over in his hands and frowned. What was the purpose of the glowing jewellery? Did it perhaps have a magical purpose? Roxas could only guess. He put the medallion inside the pocket beneath his cloak and opened up the parchment, struggling to hold the paper still as he shivered in the night air. But he managed.

_Night Crawler,_

_Within the confinements of this envelope is a sacred royal heirloom held within the possession of the royal family for hundreds of generations. The Neko King requests you hold onto it and use its prowess for the sake of this nation. It holds within its depths untold magic that will change your form once worn into that of any such shape as you wish (most specifically a Tora for your upcoming task), masking your scent and appearance for your undercover duties. _

_Assuming you have reached the drop of point successfully and are reading this letter your next stop is to gather assistance from our allies at The Central Inn. It is located past the mountain pass and down within the depths of Twilight Valley. They will inform you about your mission. Arrive before sun rise or they will leave without you. Make sure you do not fail us. We still have our ransom to collect. _

_Burn this letter as soon as you are able. _

_Signed,_

_The King's Ambassador _

Roxas frowned once more and reread the message before folding it in half and placing it in his front pocket. He guessed the Neko King was only protecting his own interests by putting no real details within the note, but Roxas still wished he'd given him a little more guidance so he could become prepared for what he was about to do. He sighed heavily and coughed a little as the cold air invaded his lungs, pulling his cloak further about himself as he turned his back on the only home he had ever known and entered the daunting mountain pass.

Each step he took brought him closer towards his destiny, and with it came the clamp in his chest, the sweat on his brow, the pant in his breath and the rising thump in his heavy heart. He was halfway through the darkness when the snow began to fall in thick heavy flakes. The small white falling cold clouds reminded him of home, of his first winter and the Cold War that he had heard tales of when he was young. But that was all in the past now. The pass was dark and from the glistening moon's light Roxas could make out the faint outline of red eyes and slithers of fur as creatures watched and followed him on his journey.

It was times like this that he really wished Cloud had taught him how to use the sword in the house like he could, but Roxas could only perform the basics, which was barely enough to ensure he stayed alive. He wouldn't know where to begin with proper training and unfortunately the Neko King had decided to provide him with a stealth trinket rather than a useful weapon. The king never was very smart. A sudden movement behind him forced him to turn and duck, his knees bent as his ears immediately raised up, alert and ready as he waited in the cold and remained completely motionless.

"Feisty, aint ya?" A voice spoke, deep and gruff from the shadows as a snort of laughter rang out and a shadow stepped off the wall of the mountain. Roxas stood and squinted as the flurry of comforting snowflakes turned traitorous on him and obscured the creature from his vision, forcing him to move backwards as the threatening dark became a snowstorm of blinding white. "Don't worry, young one. I'm not gonna hurt ya. In fact, I think me and you are on the same side."

Roxas let one ear slide downwards, interested but confused. It was obvious the person could see him, wherever they were, and it unnerved Roxas slightly. "Who are you?" He asked, turning his head left and right as he attempted to locate the person that followed him, but unfortunately his stealth was no good in the thickness of the snow blanket that wrapped about his calves and he was left feeling increasingly vulnerable.

"I'm a friend if you are truly a Neko." The person uttered, and Roxas let both his ears prick up as he straightened up; still wary and ready to sprint.

"Show yourself." He shouted, his voice stronger than he felt, and he watched as a thick man with a double chin stepped out of the white, a smile plastered across his rubber lips as his small black Buta ears folded over and his curly tail protruded from his leather straps and amour. Roxas sighed aloud and relaxed. It was just a Buta. Although what a Buta was doing out in the cold so far from home Roxas would never know.

"I'm a friend, Neko." The Buta grinned and Roxas scowled at the mass amount of weapons attached to his belt. The Buta, following his gaze, laughed and unstrapped one of the multiple swords, handing it to Roxas handle first. "Here, Neko. Any ally of mine will fail to wander unguarded on a cold night such as this."

Roxas reached out and wrapped his tentative fingers about the handle, feeling the leather beneath his soft skin as he pulled on it slowly, smiling as the Buta released it and offered him it completely. It was a heavy weight in Roxas' hand and it felt strangely comfortable to hold; knowing that he now had the power to defend himself by killing another. He shivered at the thought. "Names Pete." The Buta mumbled, slapping his large round belly and grinning. "What do they call you, Neko?"

"Night Crawler." Roxas mumbled. He was in no mood to be giving his true name so freely to a stranger, ally or not.

"Bit fancy, aint it?" Pete asked, extending his arm wide to clap Roxas on the back and shrugging when the younger male ducked beneath his arm and came up behind him. "Not a touchy feely person, huh? I guess that's okay. We Buta are naturally friendly people. That's one of the reasons our land is wanted so much, that and its some of the most fertile soil within the whole of the South." He began to trudge forwards and Roxas found himself following, one ear up as he listened tentatively, the sword still held loosely in his grasp. "There's always been lots of tension between us Buta and the Shika, what with our land being on territorial boundaries and all that. Heh, you can guess how much of a surprise it was when they united their army with our own, huh?" He looked back to Roxas for confirmation.

Roxas nodded and smiled slightly. "I guess so." He mumbled. This was his first meeting with anyone outside of the Neko society. It wasn't that the Neko's were unsociable; it was just that their kingdom was in the middle of nowhere and most travellers avoided the corrupted nation like the plague ever since the new Neko King came to rule after his late father passed.

"So, Night Crawler, you're the one they sent, eh? Two guesses at why, huh?" Pete laughed and Roxas found himself laughing slightly himself as they came towards the end of the mountain pass, the white flakes dying down as the storm became a faint trickle and they managed to escape the black nothing. Roxas took a deep breath of the clear air and smiled down upon the small inn that rested within the heart of a dense gorge he presumed was Twilight Valley. A small river ran beside the dainty inn from what he could tell and it looked as if they would have to scale down the cliff if they were to meet within its centre. He glanced across at his new companion and frowned. It would be easy for him to get down the rocky depths, but he wasn't sure Pete would fare so well.

Said Pete clapped his hands together and grinned across over at him. "Well, Night Crawler, I think it's about time you lived up to your namesake, don't you?"

And then Roxas watched incredulously as Pete sat on the ground, tucked in his knees and curled back his pig ears before he pushed himself forwards and rolled down the cliff as a large ball; manoeuvring down the rocky slope with large grunts and curses before coming to a stop with a loud _thump_ at the bottom. If Roxas wasn't so bewildered he would have found the actions amusing. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Pete called up from where he stood at the bottom and Roxas smiled at the small joke. He was beginning to really like his new companion.

He jumped down the first few steps and ground his heel hard into the rock, listening to the grinding ground curl upwards before he began to sprint as fast as he could, running down the vertical wall before he pushed himself off the ground, flipped in the air and landed on all fours graciously. Straightening up, he brushed himself off and placed his hands on his hips as he waited for Pete's mouth to close. After several long seconds Pete realized his mouth was hanging open and quickly closed it whilst rubbing the back of his head. "Very suave, Night Crawler. Very Suave."

They both laughed and trudged along the lake, the snow stopping as the stream that fed the lake began to freeze over, the top becoming crusted and thick as they walked along its bank; the grass freezing beneath their feet. Finally they approached the inn where the shutters banged noisily against the windows and a few of the buck creatures huddled together for warmth outside. Pete pushed the door open and stepped inside, his belly only just passing the doorframe as he squeezed in. Roxas stopped with his hand on the door; turning behind him and taking one last look at the outside, his hood still drawn over his face and cloaking him in darkness as he pondered all that had happened. Why were the allies sending men to gather in the middle of nowhere? What was the purpose of the war and why was it between some of the most peaceful nations known to existence?

With a heavy heart and a confused head Roxas pushed open the door and stepped in. Immediately his nose crinkled and he had to rub at his eyes beneath his hood to stop them from watering as the heavy musky scent of sweat, cologne and sex invaded his senses. Looking about in the dim room, Roxas noticed that the orange glow was from the candles that lay scattered about the place in random areas, the wicks burning bright as the wax licked the side; lavishing the taste. There were no torches here. Across the room was a bunch of mutant hybrids, none of them looking like they belonged to a specific nation, and yet they made Roxas feel as if he were the strange one for being purely Neko. Keeping his head low, Roxas crossed the room, moving as fast as he could without running and never meeting any of the strangers gazes as the dull music of a nervous Ookami/Hitsuji cross reached his ears, the punters at his feet throwing insults and jibes at the anxious singer.

He moved lightly and noiselessly around the back of the room, sticking to the shadows away from the candles so as to stay away from the trouble. He took another glance about the room and cursed mentally as Pete trudged straight through the centre, ignoring anyone who sent him a remark on his weight and talking to the barkeep, hanging heavily over the bar and whispering from what Roxas could tell. He pricked up his ears as he sat in the shadows and listened, grateful for his comprehensive hearing.

"Me and my friend are here to speak with the council." Pete whispered, handing over a bag of gold pieces to the bar keep and turning, suddenly serious as Roxas weaved in and out of the tables and crept closer. "Make sure we're not disturbed." The barkeep nodded and Roxas watched as Pete looked about for him, his eyes searching and moving over Roxas several times in the dark. But he never saw him, and if he did he gave no hint of seeing. And then Pete wandered around the back of the bar and opened a latch on the floor, disappearing through it.

Roxas frowned. Why was it all so secret? He set of through the room to the heavily lit bar and ducked beneath it before it hit him; he had no way of proving who he was. He couldn't show the barkeep the letter from the king when he was under strict orders to burn it, and he didn't have any coin for bribery either…he needed a distraction to get the angry red headed landlady away from her den. But what?

Roxas sat at the bar leisurely, waving the barkeep away as she began to walk over to him and thinking hard. He had heard about bar's like these in stories when he was little from Cloud. They were always full of hot headed hooligans, outlaws and misfits. Roxas picked up the empty tanker that lay next to him; it was heavy and made of tin and seemed to be quite hefty when he held it in his hand. So he hefted it above his shoulders and lobbed it at the angriest looking man he could find, which happened to be a humongous Kuma hybrid. The man stood, his muscles ripping when he growled as his veins protruded before he turned backwards and glanced at Roxas, his eyeballs practically popping out of their sockets in anger. Roxas shrugged beneath his black cloak and pointed at the table across from him where a man sat laughing as he played poker and beat his companions at a round of cards.

The Kuma stood and sprinted (which is quite slow for a Kuma) across the room, leaping in the air and roaring as he crashed down heavily on the table, and more specifically the innocent man himself. Roxas winced and closed his eyes, peeping them open slightly at the sound of popping limbs and crushing bones. He watched as the Kuma began to lay into the victim with teeth and fists before the victims friends got up to help, grabbing chairs and tables and smashing them over the Kuma's back. Roxas turned and kept his head down, his eyes never looking up from the bar as splinters and men alike flew like they were weightless. The barkeep sighed and grabbed the broom from the back, lifting up the latch for the back of the bar and leaving to join the fray, screaming at them to knock it off and leave. Roxas seized his chance.

Whilst everyone was busy he skulked beneath the bar and opened the bottom hatch that led to what he thought must be the cellar, ignoring the shrieks and cries that merged above him as he descended. He closed the latch behind himself and sighed deeply when he was inside and his feet met the cold scuffle of the the stone steps. He slowly walked down them, his feet never once whispering a word as he skulked downwards towards the light that grew below. He was surprised to find, hidden amongst the barrels of mead and the trays of meat, a room that had the slithering crack of light beneath it. He frowned and smirked slightly. He thought they would have been more careful with where they were putting this secret meeting. Slowly he pushed the door open and stepped inside, the creaking and groaning of the wood giving him away as he peered around the door frame in his black cloak.

Inside, situated around a round table, were four people, and they all turned to stare at him as he entered. Pete smiled warmly and beckoned him forwards as he sat on the far left; the chair he was perched on was made with extra support and the others in the room seemed to accept who Roxas was without him needing to tell them. He walked forwards and took his seat between Pete and a feminine man that had pink hair and delicate sheep ears sticking out of his head.

"Now that the Neko has decided to join us shall we start again with our introductions?" The man at the head of the round table ground out, looking extremely pissed as he gritted his teeth together. He chewed on something red and thick whilst his grey Neko ears stood erect and firm, the crows feat at the side of his eyes adding years to his life and appearance, but not to his wisdom.

Pete motioned to himself with the wave of a hand and smiled again, "Names Pete. I'm a Buta and I'm the best in the Royal Army for actin'."

The feminine man placed on Roxas' other side smiled wickedly and beamed, his voice more masculine than Roxas would have guessed by his appearance. "My name's Marluxia. I'm the best in the business when it comes to seduction and getting my way." Roxas watched as Marluxia winked down on him before he turned away, his blush faint as he looked to the next on the list of introductions.

The next to talk was a teenager, nineteen if Roxas had to guess. He had a cigar in his mouth and he took his time billowing out the smoke before he looked across lazily and rolled his eyes, appearing extremely bored as he slouched across the table. "Seifer." He mumbled, outing the luxury on the wood and lighting the next one, striking a match on the wall next to him and puffing at the stick. He took a long drag and smiled as the smoke ran beneath his teeth. "You need any weapons you come find me. I practically run a fucking store."

Roxas swallowed thickly as Seifer gave him an intimidating glare. His list of associates was growing longer and stranger by the minute. Finally the other Neko caught his attention with a gruff bark. "What about you kid? What did they send me you for? You a fucking ninja or something?" The grey Neko asked and it was only then that Roxas got a good look at him.

He was tall and his shoulders were square and thick. His abdomen was muscled, his hair was cropped short and his army uniform was adjusted slightly for camouflage rather than military perfection. All in all Roxas knew he was looking at a perfect replica of a senior Neko military officer, he just couldn't figure out why. Shouldn't the king have just let him sneak in, grab the information needed and get back out? Said military officer groaned and rolled his eyes, spitting out the thick red substance and growling. "Did they send me a mute? What's your name kid?"

"…Night Crawler." Roxas mumbled again, but this time he didn't look down, instead he held the officers gaze even when he raised a dainty eyebrow and began laughing.

"Seriously? Don't you have a real name kid? Something I can call you?" The commander asked and Roxas ground his teeth.

"My name's Night Crawler." He said again, and this time he held a bite within his voice.

The officer smirked and looked him up and down. "Sure thing kid, so what can you do? I'm guessing they didn't send me no ninja after all, huh?"

"I'm a thief." He said, shrugging it off like it was nothing and pulling down his hood to reveal his face and ears, his blue eyes shimmering in the bright light. He decided it would be best to be honest, especially since it looked as though the others had been fairly truthful as well.

"A thief…? A thief! I asked for a fucking trained military weapon and they sent me a thief! How am I supposed to train you to survive, huh? How do I make a thief as honest as the next man?" The officer asked incredulously, his left eye twitching incredibly fast. "A fucking thief! And a kid at that to. I swear the Neko King has it in for me." The officer looked him up and down suspiciously and sighed. "So why did they send you to me? And how can I trust a filthy street rat?"

Roxas growled at the name and put his blonde ears back. "I'm no street rat! The king has my ransom back in the palace where it's locked up tight behind the city walls, so you can be sure my loyalty lies with '_my proud nation'_." He spat the words venomously and watched as the officer smiled, his chin resting in his hands as Roxas continued. "And you don't need to train me. I trained myself a long time ago. All you've gotta do is teach me how to fight and tell me what I've got to do. I'll get it done." He finished and looked away again, looking up as Seifer began clapping with a broad grin.

"Way to go, NC. You know what cap'n, I like the kid." Seifer grinned, leaning forwards and outing his new cigar. "You want training in weapons kid I'll teach ya. You name it I can use it."

Roxas gave a small smile and nodded in Seifer's direction before they were both cut off by the groans of the commanding officer. "It's alright saying that, but there's no way I can train him for the role he has to play. To become invisible when there's enemies all around you isn't a skill you can learn. It's an art you've got to be born with."

"If I can intervene," Pete chirped, nudging Roxas and winking. "I've seen what the kid can do. It took me several glances to spot him in the snow when he was wearing black and the kid can scale rocks as if he were born with wings. Why just now when we entered the bar, well, I lost track of him as soon as I turned around. The kid is invisible. And I think a thief will give our team the fighting edge. Don't you agree?"

The officer smiled a little and turned back to Roxas, "so you think you got what it takes, kid? To be a part of our team?" He asked.

Roxas smirked. He had no idea what the 'team' was and he hadn't a clue on what the mission was either. But he had a job to do, and he wasn't prepared to let his brothers down. "Sure. Just tell me what I've got to do."

The officer guffawed. "Eager, aint ya? Now know this, kid, you cross me and you're crossing the devil. I'm the Neko's top assassin, known as the GH Killer. But you can call me Marshal." Roxas nodded and Marshal continued. "Now the plan is, kid, that you were sent to me as an informative spy. I guess a thief's just as good. Either neither, right? Anyway, my job is to sneak all of you into the enemy bases, and it's your job to report all the intelligence you find back to me. Got it?" Roxas nodded again, mimicking Pete and Marluxia while Seifer rolled his eyes. "Now I'm guessing the Neko King gave you some kind of er…trinket. Like a chain or something." Marshal asked, looking at Roxas expectantly.

"Yeah, he gave me this." Roxas pulled the glowing blue chain out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"I guess that'll have to do." Marshal said, swatting Marluxia's wandering hand away when he was drawn to its sparkling blue light. "Now, you're all under my squadron and it's our job to infiltrate the Tora camp. For now, anyway. I'll be shifting you in and out of territories whenever and wherever possible depending on the relations you make. Understand this, you get caught and you will die. If the enemy doesn't kill you I will. I can't have any of you spilling any information now, can I? It's too dangerous for me to be inside enemy lines, I've become a well-known face in specific territories. When needs be I'll find you. And you had better have some information for me, got it?" They all nodded nervously and Roxas felt his heart speed up slightly; this was really it.

"Now, Seifer, you'll be working in the military sector of the Tora nation. I wanna know what weapons are getting made by who and where they're getting shipped out to. I want details on everything. Any technology being used, even if it's just a fucking hair clip, you get me it."

Seifer grinned, "sure thing, boss. You just get me inside and let ol' Seifer show you how it's done." He cracked his knuckles to prove his point and Roxas shuddered at the sound.

Marshal nodded and turned to look at Marlixia. "As for you, pretty boy… I know a few rich cats that need a bit of persuasion to join our lines. You'll be getting sent into the company of some of the richest and most well-to-do Tora's of all time. Persuade them, make them fall in love with you; convince them as to why they should come over to our side. We need their political influence, and their money if you can get them to part with it."

Marluxia yawned and picked some of the dirt from beneath his long fingernails. "I suppose if that's my role I must play my part. What a bore." He moaned. "This will be far too easy." Roxas watched as his eyes shined with a malicious light.

"Yeah well, you come back to me in six months and you're still alive you feel free to say that again. Until then keep your pretty little mouth shut." Marshal turned to Pete and grinned. "I heard you're one of the best actors in the entire land."

"One of the best?" Pete asked with slight outrage. "Sir, I can assure you, I am _the_ best."

Marshal smirked, "well then, it's a damn good job your on our side. I need you to become close to the Tora King. He's a dopy and senile old fool; tricking him shouldn't be a problem – but watch out for his sons. They're quicker than us Neko's when they smell danger amongst their dens." Pete nodded and gave Marshal a thumbs up, muttering a no problem. "Good, now I need you to become the Tora King's ambassador. Work your way up in the ranks and get on his good side. Become sneaky if you have to but make sure you're the one he looks to for guidance before the years out or it'll be all our hides hanging atop the castle wall, starting with yours."

"No sweat, Marshal. You just leave this king to me." Pete grinned.

"Hey! How come the pig gets to live life up in the castle while I'm gonna be working my butt of in some factory sweat shop down by the water front?" Seifer asked, banging his fist down on the table in defiance while Marshal sighed.

"Because, you thick skulled nuisance, I need you all placed in the divisions you're best at. Trust me; he's in a lot more danger than you." Seifer grumbled something illegible and retreated into a subdued state, looking away with his arms folded. "And then there's you, Night Crawler." Marshal continued with one last glare in Seifer's direction. "And why they chose a kid for the job I'll never know." Roxas looked up, confused as the threads of their small band began to entwine into their very own secret roles, but he kept quiet as Marshall continued. "They've chosen you to shadow the Tora Nation's most profound and violent general. Unfortunately, he's a Tora in himself and his ties to the Tora King are blood. He's one of three heirs, the youngest by far, and yet he has an indisputable reputation in each and every kingdom across this crap piece of earth we all share."

Roxas gulped, he had heard stories of the Tora general's; of how they used to mutilate and decapitate their prisoners. Spies were kept alive for torturous temptations and they pillaged, raped and killed village's men, women and children. He felt his heart stop as his breath caught in his throat whilst Marshal wrapped on the table with his knuckles and sighed, as if he were debating with himself on whether or not he really wanted to do this. But like all matters in life he found he had no choice. "Kid, I'm gonna put you in the centre basecamp of the Tora Royal Army. It's located close to the Tora King – you can be sure of that, but it's also lying dormant on the boundaries of many undecided and potential allies. I want you to shadow the general and follow him. Get on his good side and become the one he trusts…it won't be easy kid, and there's every chance you're not gonna come out of this alive…because if there's one thing I remember about the Tora generals, it's that they're the meanest bastards alive."

Roxas swallowed thickly and attempted to control his rapid breathing and sweaty palms. "So, what am I supposed to do?" He asked, his voice thick and rough when he spoke.

"The Tora's have some precious information that would prove beneficial if it was in our hands. It could help us disable the Tora Royal Army permanently. I need you to sneak inside the general's tent and locate the enemy maps, their strategies and their files. Any moves the general is thinking of making, you get it to me before he has a chance to strike. Got it?" When Roxas nodded numbly Marshal sighed and leaned back. "Alright then, now does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one." Seifer said, leaning forwards and folding his arms on the table. "How do you expect us to survive in enemy territory for however long? We're not freaking Tora's. I think they might notice that." He snapped, his voice sarcastic and sharp.

Marshal's ears went back and his tone became dangerous. Roxas figured one of the main things to not do around this guy was piss him off, seeing as he was a top assassin and all. "Because, you retard, I have these." Marshal reached into a satchel tied around his waist and pulled out several small rings, all of them glowing a mystical blue as he handed one to each of them. They all stared down on them quizzically and Marshal groaned at the need to explain. "These are called Serandi's. When you put it on you'll take the form of a Tora physically, but your mind will stay the same. There's one flaw with them that you should all be warned about however; mirrors."

"Mirror's?" Marluxia asked and Marshal nodded, smiling at the group's bewilderment.

"Yep, Mirrors. You see the curse of the Serandi is that because you're not in your own flesh you have no right to look upon it, hence mirrors and reflections will be a bad thing for all of you when you enter the enemy lines. Stay away from them. And anything else that casts a reflection, too, for that matter. Stay away or it'll show you in your true form."

"So why do I need the necklace if I have the ring?" Roxas asked and Marshal heaved another heavy sigh.

"Because I'm taking no chances, and I'm sure the Neko King isn't either. Your job's the trickiest, and I need as much information as possible. So it's likely, kid, that you're gonna be in the Tora camp's longest." He shrugged blatantly. "Call me old fashioned, but I don't like taking unnecessary risks."

"Unnecessary risks?"

"Yes, unnecessary risks! What are you deaf or something? Okay, now there's one last thing I've got to do before we set off." Marshal mumbled, walking over to the fire and picking up a red hot poker that was glistening as if it were a tainted ruby. He turned with it in hand and smiled a little. "Hold out your hands with your palm facing upwards, lads."

"What? Why?" Seifer asked, all of them suddenly cautious of the red hot poker that glowed in the assassin's hands.

"Because I need to mark you. Every spy for the allies gets marked on the wrist. It's easy to hide and it means we won't kill you if by chance you get recaptured by one of our ally's nations. We'll also be sending spy's to and fro; how are you supposed to trust them unless they bear the seal?"

Roxas swallowed again and heaved a heavy heart as he stepped forwards, undoing his cloak and undoing the wrist bands about his arm. He offered it to Marshal and closed his eyes tightly with his head turned, waiting for the moment when the searing poker would burn his skin.

Marshal laughed a sad little laugh and shook his head in sorrow. "Unfortunately, kid, this aint gonna be the first time you're gonna get burned. Axel's notorious for training the new bloods with fire."

Roxas was about to ask who Axel was and what he meant by new bloods before Marshal grabbed his wrist and held it fast, bringing the poker down and piercing his smooth flesh with that of the burning steel. Roxas yelped at his first wound of war, knowing it wasn't to be his last.

There ya go peeps, sorry it took so long to get up, I had to sit down and actually figure out all of the territorial boundaries and where all of the characters would fit in and stuff. I'm sorry there's an OC in there but trust me every other character was taken and I didn't want to change the plot so...yeah, sorry ^_^' Thank you to all my epic reviewers, favers and alerters :) You are superhero's :D I'm so glad none of you found it boring :3

A message to all - if you get confused with this story at any moment in time please do not be afraid to ask me to explain :) I promise I don't bite and I'm more than happy to help.

**ice4blood - Wow what a cool name :) I'm glad you like this fic and I hope you like this chapter just as much ^_^**

**Guest - I'm so glad you like this fic and I'm overjoyed that it is your most favourite XD Thankyou so much for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter to :) **


	4. Taking different paths

Seifer closed his eyes and ground his teeth together as the stinging bite of the heated poker bit into his milky flesh before he pulled back and dunked his wrist into the prepared bucket of ice cold water, frowning as the bucket hissed once more and the steam attempted to escape in a fit of scrambling mist. He was the last to become branded by Marshal, and he had begrudgingly sat and watched as the others yelped and kicked up a fuss, determined to make sure that he didn't whimper or cry like Marluxia had.

Marshal grinned and set the poker back down against the fire, unwrapping the bandages placed about his own wrist and holding up the smooth underside of his rough skin, flashing to them their signatory mark. Roxas glanced down at his own wrist before he looked back up at the etchings on Marshal's, frowning a little as the image appeared to resurface twice on two separate bodies; the picture of the weeping tear trapped in a star marked upon both their skins. "Right troops, let's move out. Follow me." Marshal stated gruffly, folding his ears back and opening the door wide, walking into the black noise above as the others followed.

Roxas held back for a moment. For a brief second he looked at the tear and ran his fingers over it, hissing as the flesh dinted in at places his fingers didn't remember. This was it. He couldn't be a kid anymore; it was time to grow up. He pulled his cloak up once more, the hood burying his face before he swept out of the room and up the steps, following the others out of the practically empty bar and smiling a little as the bartender watched him with shifty and suspicious eyes, her red lipstick smeared on a little too thickly as she pursed her lips at him, her hands resting heavily on her hips.

He shuffled past Marluxia as he held the door open for him and stepped out into the midnight air, the stars twinkling down on him magically as they smiled on at him with a warm and shining grin, beckoning him home as they hovered away. He would give anything to follow them, but his mark was burning and his job was left uncompleted. He turned as Marshal coughed and tapped his foot impatiently from around the back of what Roxas presumed was a stable. In his hands rested five sets of leather reins as four bucked beasts and an armoured oxen followed him, pawing at the frozen ground as they snorted thickly in the night air, whickering nervously and shying away before Marshal gave a tough tug on the reigns and urged them forwards.

"These creatures are your beasts of burden and you're to look after them. They were specially chosen by the allies to help you complete your task and you won't be receiving another any time soon." He walked over to Pete and handed him the oxen; a beast of enormous size and strength with thick and heavily muscled shoulders. It was covered in fur from head to toe and had two large horns protruding from the top of its head, two smaller ones appearing beneath its jaw as it roared ceremoniously in the night, its black eyes pouring into Pete's. Marshal fastened the saddle on its back and waited for Pete to mount before he turned to Seifer and handed him the reins of a feisty looking buck that was grey in colour and had deep black blotches and intimidating ruby eyes.

The beast reared and Seifer was forced to tug heavily on the reins to bring it back down to the ground as it roared in his face – not a whickering neigh like the others but rather a full on beastly shout. It was tall and well-muscled with little to no fur, the horns on its head striped black and white as it pawed at the ground with its thick hooves, the spikes on its back jutting out from under the saddle as they leaked a green ooze. Marshal helped Seifer climb into the saddle and warned him to watch for the poisonous slime that dribbled down the beasts sides. "It won't always do that." Marshal grumbled, steadying the beast and tightening the satchels to the saddle. "It'll stop when you develop a better bond with it. But be warned, the bastard's got no antidote."

"I thought you said the pig was in greater danger than me?" Seifer snarled, rocking atop his beast and glowering, "And then you go and give me this beast? Why do I get the feeling the allies want me dead?"

Marshal chuckled and stepped back. "Trust me, if we wanted you dead I'd have done it by now, that goes for the rest of ya, too. Now quit your whining and go over there." Marshal pointed to where Pete was standing and Seifer rolled his eyes as he attempted to get the beast to move. Marshal grabbed the next beast of burden and wandered over to Marluxia, placing the reins in his soft hands and tapping the white mare delicately on the back. "This one's a beaut. You won't get any trouble out of her."

Marluxia grinned up at the soft white mare as she nuzzled his hand lovingly, her silver mane perfect in every way as she rocked heavily back and forth in front of him, eager for him to climb onto her back. He didn't keep her waiting. Within seconds he was sitting high in her saddle and Roxas smiled up at them. Together they looked as if they could be royalty; they looked so perfect and pure, almost as if they were innocent to the whole treacherous scheme they were about to carry out. Marluxia gave his mare a feather light tap of the reins and turned his beast around, gliding over to join the others as Seifer and Pete looked them over in envy.

And then Marshal turned to face Roxas with a large smirk plastered on his face. "As for you." He mumbled, bringing over the last creature and laughing a little. "The Neko King sent something really special for you, Night Crawler."

Roxas held his hands out and took the black reins that were offered to him and glanced up wearily, looking into the depths of the beasts deep black eyes as they bored into him. The creature was as dark as twilight with a shaggy black mane that fell downwards towards its thick neck, the fur on its body intermediate at best as it pawed the ground with its hard hooves and waited. Roxas trailed his hands over its well-muscled front and up towards the reins that bound its face, transfixed as he stood face to face with darkness itself. "The king figured there'd be no better beast for a thief of the night than a demon itself." Marshal muttered, climbing atop his grey buck with the faded fur and blind eyes. Roxas found himself amazed as the blind buck stepped over rocks and twigs with Marshal's guidance, never once tripping or doubting its master.

And then he turned back to his creature and placed one foot in the stirrups, hefting himself up heavily and sitting upright in the saddle as the beast shifted nervously beneath him, adjusting to his weight and shuffling, the fangs in its mouth extending as it shuddered. "Hold on tight kid," Marshal muttered, turning back to face him and grinning. "Demon's aren't meant to be ridden."

"What do-" Roxas was half way through asking what Marshal had meant when he threw himself forwards, holding onto the beasts neck as it reared up onto its hind legs and let out a deathly screech that forced the others to cover their ears, their beasts backing away nervously as the ground shook. Something shook near Roxas' legs and the deep sound of cracking bones filled the air as the creature shuddered. Roxas closed his eyes tight and held on for all his life was worth, grabbing fistfuls of the beast's mane as well as the reins in a desperate attempt to stay atop the four legged creature. And then it stilled and the ground stopped shaking, the sound of gasps of admiration filling the air in replacement of the beasts shriek.

He tentatively opened his eyes one small lid at a time and smiled to himself, dumbstruck at the sight before him. The creature was nuzzling amongst the snow, apparently bored as it looked for something to eat, perhaps a dead mouse or a pheasant, and out of its side Roxas beheld some of the most beautiful wings he had ever seen. They were black like ebony and extended five meters both ways, the bones laced with scale and horn while the flesh in between was a thin translucent skin that held within its depths blue veins that ran right along to the tip. Roxas turned to look at Marshal and found him sat atop his own steed smiling, the reins in one hand while he held his hip with the other. "Looks like Roric found his champion." Marshal laughed, turning his beast around and leading them around the inn and of into what, to Roxas at least, was the unknown.

The others followed, Seifer with some difficulty as his poisonous creature attempted to snap at him when he tugged too roughly on the reins. Roxas looked down at the reins in his own hands, puzzled a little. He went to tug left on the reins, but without him needing to direct it the beast instinctively went left and followed the group at a leisurely pace, tucking its wings in and gurgling happily as it watched the bats fly in the night sky. Roxas held the reins loosely and watched with a raised eyebrow as the creature wandered forwards of its own accord and sniffed at the surrounding roots, attempting to flush out a mole or a rat as it trudged onwards. He picked up the reins once more and was on the verge of flicking them to urge the beast forwards faster when said beast picked up its head and trotted at a quicker pace, halting next to Marshal exactly where Roxas wanted without him needing to touch the reins at all.

He stared down at the creature, baffled as it came up close to Marshal and slowed its speed to a walk. "Hey…Marshal? Um…"

Marshall looked over to him and laughed. "I know exactly what you're thinking, kid. Don't worry, you're not going mad. Beasts like Roric here are known as demons because they can telepathically communicate with their riders wishes. You're the first person to ride him so I'd bet my life that that beast won't let anyone else climb on its back…none of these beasts here will be ridden by anyone other than yourselves. It's a special requirement the king insisted on." Marshal finished, pulling a water tankard from his satchel and taking a long swig before he offered it to Roxas, who declined it naturally.

"…The king insisted on it?" Roxas asked, finding it a little hard to believe that the Neko King himself had given his primary interest to them. "Why?"

"Why not?" Marshal asked. "The king wants as many Neko's back alive as possible. Our populations already low enough as it is and our nation can't afford any more unnecessary casualties. Besides, for the role you have to play first impressions are essential. And they don't come more impressive then riding in on a beast of burden like ol' Roric here now, do they?" He asked again, laughing at his own joke as the beast shook its head and let out another shriek, the sound unsettling the other creatures, but not Marshal's blind buck. It had too much faith in its master for that.

"Why do you keep calling it Roric?" Roxas asked, watching as the beasts ears twitched upwards as the name fell from his lips.

"Because that's his name. You wouldn't like it if I went around calling you Neko instead of Night Crawler, would ya?"

"I suppose," Roxas mumbled. They trudged along in silence for a long while after that, the only sound coming from Seifer as he fought a physical battle with his beast to keep it on the path. "So…you said I'd be working under someone named Axel…any hints as to how I should prepare myself?" Roxas asked, urging Roric down the hill and through the stream after Marshal.

"Yeah, keep your wits about you. I've met Axel once and only once, but it was more than enough for me." He sighed heavily as they came out at the other end of the stream and turned in his saddle to stare at Roxas, looking him up and down as the blonde pulled his hood further over his face subconsciously. "He's the general of the army you'll be stationed in. All our reports have said that each and every one of the spies we've sent in have been found and captured…all we know is that as soon as Axel found 'em no one else did or could. One of your missions is to try and locate the other spies, along with your other duties of course. Let's hope you're as legendary as they say, eh, Night Crawler? For your sake I hope you are."

Marshal broke away and turned to face the others. "Alright, it's almost sun up. We have to get moving if we're to meet the Tora camp within the next few days. Let's pick up the pace!" Marshal took one last sad glance at Roxas before he turned and galloped further down the lane, Pete and his short oxen directly behind him as Marluxia and Seifer brought up the rear. Marluxia grinned at Roxas on his way past and gave him a cheeky wink as he flicked his rosy hair and Seifer rode past recklessly, shouting insults at the beast that bore him. Roxas patted Roric on the side and swallowed thickly.

"Well, Roric, looks like me and you are gonna be partners." He mumbled, tightening the reins as he urged him to race forwards, never once tapping the leather straps that bound its muzzle as the beast flew forwards, catching up with the others in no time and slowing to a canter as they stayed at the back of the pack, lost in deep thought.

They had ridden all day and all night before Marshal finally pulled slightly on the reins and stopped at a deserted crossroad, his beast pawing at the ground with its hooves as they all stepped up beside him, Roxas still following at the back of the pack. The sun had flown past them and another day had been and gone with them all riding atop the saddles, occasionally walking so as to stretch their feet and stopping rarely for a break and a bite to eat, but now the moon was out and the owls hooted lazily in the distance.

Roxas brought Roric to a stop and looked up, his body sore and tired as he shuffled slightly and watched Marshal turn to look at them. "This is our crossroad and unfortunately it's from here that you'll be travelling alone." Marshal dismounted heavily and walked forwards, glancing up at the smooth wooden post that held five arrows atop it in pristine wood where the letters remained faded and decayed. It stood amidst the beaten and worn path, the trees surrounding it thick and alone as if it had been years since it had last had company. The weeds were tall and spindly as they were left untrodden, the stream besides them rife with untapped fish as the wildlife teemed without fear.

"Wait a minute." Everybody turned to stare at Seifer as he climbed unsteadily down from his poisonous beast. "Are you saying you're not coming with us? I thought you were like our guide or something."

"Tch, nothing gets past you, eh sunshine? No, I'm not travelling with you from here on out. I've got orders to be elsewhere. For me, this is the end of the road." Marshal folded his arms and leaned back against the post, holding up one hand for silence as Marluxia attempted to speak. "I know what you're thinking. You all thought I'd personally drop you off at all your given stations. But don't you think it'd be a bit suspicious for all of us to be going together? No, from here on out you're on your own. I just hope you've all got the savvy to get to where you've gotta be and that none of you end up," he paused and glanced sideways at Seifer, "distracted."

"I've got to admit I'm a little confused. Why would they send you to walk us all this way only to abandon us this far?" Pete asked, and Roxas lowered his hood, pricking his ears up as he tilted his head to the side.

"Because I'm needed by the King of the Neko's. Don't bother asking; it's top secret and I'm not gonna put my neck on the line by indulging you in the details." Marshal stopped and kicked his foot off the post he had been resting against, turning around and glancing up at said post. "Now I suggest you all listen up to this last piece of advice I've got to give you." He glanced back at them all from over his shoulder and sighed deeply. "Stay off the roads from here on out. We're all allies here and we'd all help each other out, but when you're on your own there's no help coming and you're all going to be travelling through undecided nations."

"Why do we have to travel on our own? Wouldn't it be safer to travel in groups?" Marluxia questioned, and Marshal shook his head.

"You'd think so, but no. It's better to be seen as a weakling who's just passing through rather than a threat. A suspicious traveller will get a beating; a few black eyes maximum, but a threat will be hanged. Now I need to talk to you all privately."

Roxas watched as he crossed over to Seifer and began whispering harshly, urging him up onto his jittery beast and pushing a piece of yellow crumpled paper into his hands before he pointed down the left lane and watched him march forwards, slapping his buck on the rear to get it to speed up and watching him leave into the distance before he turned to address Marluxia; who was still atop his silver mare. He led him away from Pete and Roxas and again more whispers were uttered and soft words were spoken before Marluxia set off down the right trail, waving back at them before he set his beast to a gallop and disappeared.

Roxas stared as Marshal went to retrieve something from his satchel, digging deep and rummaging within its depths when he felt a large clammy hand grab his shoulder gently before it turned him around and held him fast. It was second nature for him to pull back on the hand that held him, but he stopped himself when he looked into the face of Pete. The man's features were grave as he bent the knee to be on a level with him. "Night Crawler, listen to me and listen well." Roxas raised an eyebrow when Pete turned behind him to make sure that Marshal was still busy, his face dripping with sweat as he licked his lips and turned back to Roxas with narrowed eyes. "You're going to see many faces. Many, many faces. You say you are a knight of the shadows? Then make them dance for you! Do not become a puppet like the rest of us."

"What-"

"No, no, don't speak just listen. I know what they're doing; I know why they're sending me into the position I've been assigned. I'll soon be at the slaughter and the kings of the allies are oblivious to the way they are being used. Serunday Vey, Night Crawler! Surenday Vey!"

Roxas shook his head and ripped himself from Pete's grasp, backing Roric up slowly. "I don't understand-"

"What's all the whispering about ladies? Saying your last farewells? Don't worry you'll see each other real soon." Marshal grinned, flashing them both a toothy smile as he dragged Pete away and exchanged more whispers, leaving Roxas to his own confused thoughts.

Roxas rubbed his hand over Roric's oily black skin. He remained lost in his thoughts as the beast rummaged for a piece of blood meat it could eat, relaxing as it folded and spread its wings in turn, stretching them leisurely. But Roxas couldn't relax; his mind was too full of questions and confusion. '_What's Serunday Vey…and what does it have to do with me?'_ He glanced over at Pete as he mounted his fierce creature and then back at the floor. '_What did Pete mean when he said the kings of the allies were being used? By who? Who could be so powerful that they could interpret the minds of the kings?' _

He snapped out of his daze when Marshal clicked his fingers in front of him. "Wake up, sunshine. You're the last to leave for the party." Roxas blinked dazedly and turned his head to find Pete and his oxen trotting east, leaving him and the assassin alone. "Right, now as soon as you set off you put on the necklace and the ring you were given, got it?" He nodded numbly, watching curiously as the beast shuddered when Marshal grabbed hold of the reins. "Stay away from the roads and don't worry about what direction you're going in; old Roric here should know the way. Now, Night Crawler, your job is to infiltrate the enemy camps and get the generals to warm up to you. I need to know all their plans and movements. Got it?"

"You've already told me this." Roxas mumbled, slightly wary of the glint in Marshal's eyes as he laughed.

"Yeah, well, let's just see if you can remember it when you're surrounded by the enemy. Now when you get to the camp you've got to sign up for what they call a 'lifetime of servitude'. Ya see when a Tora joins the army he joins for life, but you'll be signing up as a spy. You can make up your own secret identity; the king gave me no special requests for you. Now know this, Night Crawler, I'll be watching you. You slip up, even slightly, and I can make sure that the little ransom the Neko King has back in the castle aint there no more. Got it?"

Roxas ground his teeth together and flattened his ears back against his head at the threat, nodding stiffly and urging Roric forwards with his mind, too angry to notice that the beast knew exactly which lane to take. He pulled the ring and the chain out from his satchel and placed them on, watching as his hands became rougher, his body getting slightly tougher as his muscles grew. A tingling sensation spread through him like tamed fire and he could feel his canines grow ever so slightly. Swishing his tail in front of him he saw the orange and black stripes and he could only guess that his ears where the same.

He smirked as Roric reared onto his hind legs before taking a galloping leap into the air, unfolding his wings and taking flight as the ground soared beneath them and the clouds became sliced by their silhouette in the glaring sunrise; the blood red sun rising ever so slightly into the sky as Roric beat his wings rhythmically. Roxas grinned, feeling the wind blow down his hood as he bent low against Roric's neck to help gather speed. It was perfect. Being so free and alive, feeling the rush of adrenaline pulsing through him and the ever growing glowing satisfaction that came with fulfilling the beginning of a great purpose. He couldn't help the shout that left his lungs; the shout that ripped through him and came out as a monstrous roar above the clouds. He left his doubts and fears behind him on the ground, the sense of regret and responsibility abandoned in the dust. Up in the sky he was allowed to be himself. For the first time in his life he was free.

Marshal grinned as he watched them soar away into the distance, hearing Roxas' shout as he jumped atop his blind companion and set of back in the direction he had come from. He closed his eyes and smiled a small sad smile, "enjoy it kid… the next time we meet you'll be shouting in fear."

Okay I know, no Axel yet and we're getting on for the fourth chapter, but I promise you there will be a lot of him in the next chapter and there will also be a fight, between who and why I'm not saying ;) This is just my warming up and Roxas finding out a few secrets first kinda thing ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed and thank you to all my super-duper awesome reviewers, favers and alerters :D you are amazing ^_^

**Guest – Thank you ^_^ It's always a good thing for me to hear that people like the chapters with lots of description because I get so nervous writing it ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and thank you so much for reviewing :D **


	5. Meeting Axel

He was hidden in the trees; one eye peeked open as the day droned on and the sun beat down on him heavily through the canopy atop the tall oak. But he stayed hidden, resting and watching as Roric guzzled in the stream that ran by and attempted to catch a fish. They had flown all night to locate the Tora camp, but by the time they found it darkness had crept up on them once more and they were both exhausted, so Roxas made the choice to find a safe place to rest.

He had managed to catch some sleep, but his nerves had demanded that he stay awake and his brain wouldn't let Pete's puzzling words leave his head as Serunday Vey constantly floated across his mind and tormented him. He groaned, flicking his ears backwards and banging his head lightly back against the tree's trunk as he stretched his legs out in front of him. And then he stopped, watching the bushes with his sharp eyes as the rustling grew slightly and a foreign sent drifted to him from upwind. Roric must have sensed it too because he lifted his head high and spread his wings, his fangs elongated once more as he pawed the ground with his hoof.

Roxas watched as from the bushes a boy emerged, no older then himself he was sure, dressed in peasant rags and with tussled messy hair. He had a rope in hand and Roxas seethed to see that the ears atop his head were that of an Inu as his bushy dog-like tail stuck out from his trousers when he approached. The boy was whispering to himself as he moved closer to Roric. Said beast shuffled nervously, roaring at the kid who smiled back in return and advanced.

Roxas rolled his eyes from beneath his hood and put his hand on the handle of the sword Pete had given him, grateful for the present and glad that he had owned the savvy to accept it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", he called down. "It bites."

He watched as the kid jumped and turned in a full circle, pulling a dagger from nowhere and baring his canines in a fierce growl. "Who said that? Come out here and show your face, coward!"

Roxas frowned before jumping down from the tree, landing on all fours and straightening up, his hand still on his sword as his heart beat heavily in his chest. The kid looked him up and down wearily, curious of the stranger in the black hood who stood before him. "I'm no coward." Roxas ground out and the kid bent his knees into a ready stance, holding the dagger in his right hand and the rope in his left.

"What the heck are you? Some kind of demon or something?"

"What I am doesn't concern you. Why don't you just leave and I'll promise not to hurt you." Roxas was acting tough, trying to sound braver than he actually felt and he hoped it came across as intimidating. His palms were sweaty; his heart was going to explode in his chest and his breathing was coming in erratic pangs, and yet there was an adrenaline rush and a thirst that pleaded with him to pick up the sword and dance with this kid as the song of steel biting against steel rang out. That part of him scared him more than the thought of entering the Tora camp.

"Tch, yeah right. Pull the other one man; I've heard that one too many times before." The kid scoffed and backed up a little as Roxas advanced, looking left and right in a hasty manner before he shook his head and took the reckless plunge, thrusting forwards with his dagger and letting out an intimidating growl.

Roxas dodged left just in time and kicked the kid in the ribs, watching as he rolled away and got up again, this time throwing the dagger with all his might; forcing Roxas to duck as the piece of steel stuck fast in the bark of the tree he had been stood near, twanging dangerously as it smiled at him with a silver grin. Roxas growled and stuck his sword in the ground, determined not to use it as his urges pleaded with him to spill his blood. He took off his cloak and threw it on top of the sword's handle as he felt a growl threaten to escape from his throat before he swallowed it back and charged forwards with his head bent low, flying straight into the kid's stomach and knocking the wind out of him as they both went down together.

They rolled in the grass before the kid came out on top, smiling madly before he punched Roxas in the face and scrambled off him. He left Roxas clutching his nose as the blood dribbled between his fingers, running for his dagger that was still lodged in the tree.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas growled, leaping forwards and grabbing the kid's ankle, dragging him back down with a hard _thump_ and turning him over as he climbed on top and struck him in the face with one punch after another until his knuckle's ran red with blood and the kid below him was smeared with the stuff. He crawled off the unconscious kid and rubbed his nose lightly, sneezing as the blood on his fist smeared against his lip. He walked over to the stream to wash away the blood, scrubbing and scrubbing to get all of it off his fingers and from beneath his nails.

He didn't see the kid peep an eye open, and he was too busy with his hands to hear him despite Roric's screeching and rearing on the opposite bank. But he felt the boot in his back as he was kicked into the stream, the weight on his lower spine preventing him from surfacing until he managed to flail enough to land an elbow in the kid's ribs, knocking him sideways and into the stream. The splashes echoed around them both as they fought in the cold water where they dived atop each other and landed blows amongst the blue and red.

Five minutes later they were still fighting in the water, both of them exhausted and bloody as the kid took another dive at Roxas, missing by mere inches and landing face first in the water before Roxas jumped on top of him, holding him down as he finally gave in to the animalistic urge that overrode his sympathy for the kid. He was tired, hurt and hungry; it was time to finish this. He held the Inu underwater, watching as his struggles became weak and the splashes faint.

And then he felt the bite of steel grazing against his neck thickly. He looked sideways without moving to see that they were no longer alone. Instead they had attracted quite an audience of armed guards; all of them in striped Tora military uniform. Roxas couldn't quite get a good look of the man beside him, but when he spoke it was with a fashion that told Roxas he was dealing with someone with military authority.

"Up!"

It wasn't an offer, it was a command and Roxas wasn't about to disobey a leading authority of the army he was supposed to join, even if it did look as if he'd be going in as a prisoner of war for attempted murder on a fellow ally. He let go of the kid's neck and slowly moved upwards with the steel, careful not to let it steal a slice into his skin as he backed off. The kid at his feet resurfaced with heavy gasps as he flicked his watery fringe out of his eyes and coughed and spluttered, looking about in an odd fashion before he groaned and let two of the guards sweep forwards and move him aside with one strong hand under each of his arms.

Roxas felt the person at his side laugh loudly as the steel was pressed close to his neck, forcing him to hiss and put his soaked ears back when he felt it draw a faint line against his neck with his blood. He glanced sideways and gave the commanding officer a glare, growling a little as his angry blue eyes met a pair of laughing sapphires.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like you've been a bad kitten." The surrounding men chuckled at their commander's joke and Roxas felt the heat rise to his cheeks. A 'kitten' was an extreme insult for a Neko, Raion or Tora adult, but Roxas stayed quiet and bit back the insult he would have spat out back home. The Tora stepped in front of him so that Roxas could see him fully.

He was a male Tora – that much was definite. His hair was a fiery red and combed back in a neat ponytail. He was freakishly tall and his eyes were a beautiful shade of dark blue, but unlike all the other Tora's that wore amber metal and leather hide armour for their uniform, he was dressed in a royal set of regal red and orange flamed, jewel encrusted armour. The metal was shiny and well looked after as the rubies and sapphires glittered in the sun. "I think Axel will be more than impressed with our two new recruits, don't you agree boys?"

There was a roar of applause and Roxas' ears pricked up at Axel's name; he was the general he was supposed to be working under. So if this wasn't Axel that would make him an older relative, perhaps an older brother or something. After all, Marshal did say that Axel was third in line for the throne.

"No, no, no! You can't take me back to the Tora camp! I've got to get home! My mother-" The kid was silenced from his rant as the general stepped over to him and smiled above him, touching his cheek softly before he backhanded it roughly with his armoured fist, silencing him quickly before turning back to Roxas.

"Do you have any objections?" he asked, walking over and sheathing his sword at his waist. He placed a hand on his hip as he waited expectantly.

Roxas spat on the ground to clear his mouth of the copper taste and shook his head. "No, I was supposed to be joining up today anyway. I just guess I got a little…" he turned to look at the Inu before he stared the general in the eyes and smirked, "distracted."

The general laughed aloud and clapped him on the shoulders roughly. "Well then, if you're joining up today anyway I guess you wouldn't mind a royal escort would you?"

It wasn't a question, and Roxas knew it, so he stayed quiet and nodded before a sudden thought came into his head. "Where's Roric?"

The general turned to look at him confusedly as the army platoon trudged on without them. "Who?"

"Er…my beast." At his confused stare he sighed and began to elaborate. "He's black, has wings and fangs; his skins kind of oily, but he has fur. He's got long teeth too because he eats animals, not grass. He stands about this high," he raised his hand above his head slightly and waited.

"Oh, you mean the devil beast." The general pointed over to Roric who was snared in a net a slight distance away, the heavy iron balls at each end of the rope pulling him down and preventing him from getting up as he screeched and roared whilst snapping at anyone who attempted to approach him. Roxas swore under his breath and rushed past them, the general following curiously as Roxas knelt next to the net and pulled out his dagger from his boot, which his only possession from home besides his cloak. He sliced through the ropes, murmuring soft words to try and get the beast to still so he could work faster.

As soon as the ropes were cut Roric stood and unfolded his wings, rushing forwards with bared fangs and aiming for the general's throat. But the Tora general was faster and he sidestepped away easily, smiling a little as in less than a second his sword was drawn and by his side. Roric stopped a few feet away and turned, prepared to charge again, but before he could start forwards Roxas stood in the way and grabbed hold of his reins. Pulling down hard, he jumped atop the saddle and held on tight as Roric reared again before he settled and panted beneath him, shivering as Roxas patted him lightly on the neck.

The general sheathed his sword and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "This is your beast?" Roxas nodded and watched in fear as one of the Tora guards brought through the trees an orange wyvern. Roric folded his wings and shied away a little as the wyvern crawled forwards with yellow pupil less eyes, its horned tail swinging wildly behind it as it skulked forwards on its wings, the claws on the end transforming into arms as it snorted a short sharp bolt of fire forwards and roared into the air, the spit dribbling from beneath its teeth as the general smirked and walked forwards. Roxas had never seen a wyvern before, but he had sure as hell heard the stories. Somehow seeing the beast in the flesh was a more frightening.

The general took the reins from the guard and mounted the winged lizard, settling himself upon a saddle on its back and digging his feet into the beast's scales to let it know he was there and that he was in control. "Come. I have important duties to attend to. I trust your beast flies, does it not?" Roxas followed the general through the clearing, nodding his answer and fighting with Roric to keep him steady when they turned the corner. The army platoon was made of sixteen armed guards and all of them rode wyverns. Said wyverns were now in the clearing the general had brought Roxas to and all of them were a different colour and breathed different fire as their riders mounted them and took to the sky. Roxas spied the kid he was fighting with earlier. He was unconscious and strung over a wyvern's back like a piece of hunted meat, and Roxas couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde haired Inu.

One of the guards came up and bound Roxas' hands together with a lengthy piece of rope, attaching the other to the generals saddle before he mounted his green wyvern and left, following the gang as they hovered above them; waiting for them to take to the heavens. Roxas raised an eyebrow at the general and raised his hands. "Is this really necessary? I said I was planning to join your side anyway."

The general laughed and took to the sky without saying a word, forcing Roxas to kick Roric lightly into gear as they too soared upwards, following the rope and struggling to keep up with the wyverns fast strokes as they flew through the breeze like winged devils towards the Tora camp. Roxas groaned as Roric beat his wings rhythmically beneath him. He had done everything he had been told to do; he had stayed of the roads, stayed out of sight and out of trouble, but still he was being treated like a prisoner and an outcast. It seemed like no matter which side he was on he would always be the bad guy. But why? What had he ever done wrong?

Roxas looked up and flinched as they were pulled into a mass of black clouds by the rope. The thunder rumbled about them as the rain began to fall heavily and the ice came with it; huge balls of it that threatened to knock him unconscious if they landed against him. He lost sight of the Tora general and all of the other wyverns, even though they were brightly coloured, and soon he was being pulled into the darkness by the long brown rope that jerked him forwards when he moved too slow or attempted to pull back lightly. Roric was shifting nervously beneath him, still going forwards at his master's command even though his nervous cries reached Roxas' ears and his skin trembled. A flash of lightening in front of them cut through the darkness like a knife through butter, allowing them a quick glimpse of the others. Some of them were fighting, others were laughing and the rest looked petrified; their wyverns moving onwards as if they were born to the lightening.

By the time they escaped the black cloud's vortex Roxas and Roric were drenched from head to toe and Roxas couldn't help berating himself for not picking up his sword and cloak back in the forest. The guards in front of him seemed less than fazed; their armour had kept them relatively dry and the wyverns scales meant the droplets slid right off. It made them seem less natural in Roxas' eyes – as if the rain itself couldn't stop the beasts. Roxas wiped the droplets away from his face with his soaked sleeve and patted Roric on the neck once more, grinning slightly as he looked back at the swarming black cloud behind him before he looked forwards once more when he realised they were going downwards, glancing at the floor and gulping as the Tora camp came into view.

It was less than ten seconds before they were expected to land and the Tora general looked back at him, giving him a little bit more rope and nodding before his wyvern began hovering ten feet of the ground, beating its wings in the dust and screeching as guards appeared out of nowhere to grasp at the reins and help it down. Finally it settled and the general walked away, smiling and grinning with another man who was obviously another member of the Tora Royal Family as the general slung his arm around the younger male's shoulders and marched him away.

Roxas' own landing was less than smooth. The guards yanked at the rope and Roric stumbled down, landing heavily on his forefronts whilst his wings landed uselessly at his sides. His head snapped left and right as he attempted to bite all who came close and Roxas put his ears back and growled when a Tora guard came near strapped in leather armour with his tail swept sideways and he grinned. But while he was busy focusing on the guard to his right he failed to notice the guards on his left until he felt all three of them pull him down roughly, toppling Roric with him as his leg became trapped in the stirrup of Roric's saddle. His leg was crushed beneath the heavy beast and he yelped loudly, struggling wildly with the rope that bound his hands as more and more guards appeared and panic began to swamp his senses.

Roric was pulled up roughly and a guard screamed in agony as a chunk of his arm was ripped off where it landed in a puddle somewhere in the distance as the black beast kicked out from behind, sending two men flying into the dirt where they failed to get up. Roxas stood and watched as a man stepped forwards with a sword, muttering about how enough was enough. Panicked, Roxas stole a sword from one of the unconscious men and launched it with his bound hands, grateful when it landed in the man's stomach as it gave him a few more seconds to think; to try and grasp at what was happening. He was being attacked, that much was clear, but why? He was disguised as a Tora and he had agreed to sign up…

His thought bubble was burst as more men arrived and he felt himself get turned around roughly. He was about to boot whoever had hold of him until he saw the kid he had fought with earlier – the Inu with the blonde hair. He watched bewilderedly as the kid shoved a dagger between his wrists and slid it upwards, effectively slicing the ropes before he looked up at him and smiled, pushing the dagger into his hands and pulling another out of his belt. Roxas grinned at the kid before he pushed him down and punched the skinny man behind him, the one with the red sword that was aimed at the Inu's back, and watched him fall down into the mud with a sickening crunch. The kid below him smiled and panted heavily, turning Roxas aside and sticking another guard in the chest with his steel dagger before he was swamped by two guards; one on each arm. But as Roxas went forwards to help him he felt a rope tug him backwards as it latched around his left wrist, and following the long length of brown rope he saw the general from before, a smile on his face as the younger male watched on with a raised eyebrow.

The general grinned and whispered something to the younger male, and Roxas saw the younger man properly for the first time. He was taller than the other royal and he stood in leather armour that was engraved with jewels and cryptic writing that was embodied in gold thread. His hair was the same bright red as the generals but it stuck up in all different angles in a fashion that was perfect in its own sense. His eyes were a stern, sly, laughing green and his skin a pale cream as the Tora ears atop his head lay alert whilst he watched, his arms behind his back as he wrinkled his nose and crinkled the two perfect black triangle tattoos beneath his eyes. Roxas growled down at the rope that bound his wrist and threw his dagger into the air, kicking a guard next to him in the face and catching the hilt of the blade again, aiming for the royal's laughing green eyes as he threw it.

He was disappointed when the royal moved left and dodged the dagger easily whilst laughing, but the general seemed less than amused. He tugged heavily on the rope and brought Roxas down with a _thud_ into the dust, ignoring his struggles as Roric was brought down by the general's wyvern beside him when the giant lizard stood on the beast's ribs and snapped at Roric's head with a warning bite until he finally lay still; panting heavily and screeching whilst the wyvern looked up at its master, waiting for the praise Roxas believed it expected.

The general continued to pull Roxas in like a salmon on land despite his struggles and eventually one of the guards came forwards and bound his hands together once more, raising him to his knees and kicking him in the back so he was knelt forwards in the dirt at both the Tora's feet and their mercy. He looked up and felt the mailed backhand across his cheek from the armoured fist, forcing him to turn his head away as the general looked to his brother, ignoring Roxas in the dirt.

"Who'd have thought one of our own could cause such a ruckus, eh Axel? You sure you can handle this one? I've got no problem with taking him on." The general asked as he lifted Roxas' chin and turned his head sideways, examining him and ignoring the glare he was given.

"What, so dad can give you all the glory again for making another trained machine?" The younger royal, Axel, laughed. "No thanks, Reno. I'm sure I can whip this kid into shape. One way or another." Roxas caught his eyes for a brief second and gulped to see that they were no longer smiling.

"If you wish." The general, Reno, mumbled, releasing Roxas' chin roughly and waving his hand in the air to signal for one of his personal guards to come over.

Roxas watched as the man walked over in heavy steel plate armour. His footsteps clanked heavily and left deep indentations in the mud. He stopped at the general's side and bowed. "Yes, General Reno?"

"Vanitas, meet General Axel. You are to treat him with all the respect you do me and you are to keep an eye on this..." Reno looked down on Roxas and smiled, "soldier. I want to know if he turns on us again because next time, I will be taking him." He aimed his words at Roxas directly and grinned a toothy grin, his ears going back as the snarl erupted in his voice. "And I will make sure that his death rivals the rages of Hell!"

Axel glanced between his older brother and Vanitas, swearing under his breath as Vanitas gave a stout "yes sir", and Reno nodded his approval. "Wait, wait, wait!" Axel shouted, waving his hands back and forth and frowning. "Dad gave me the rookie camp, Reno! I get to say who goes where and I get to train them for war, not you. I don't need one of your bodyguards with me to do this. It's embarrassing enough as it is!"

Reno chuckled and laid an armoured hand heavily on his shoulder. "Trust me, when I'm king you'll thank me for this."

He walked away and Roxas watched as Axel flipped him off behind his back, frowning before he turned to look at him on the floor, swearing under his breath and giving Vanitas an evil stare. "Take him to my camp and have him and the other wait there while I assemble the troops. It's time I made an example of somebody."

"Yes, sir!" Vanitas grabbed Roxas roughly by the back of his collar and lifted him up, kicking him in the lower back and forcing him forwards. "Move! You have been ordered to do something and you will do it!" Roxas rolled his eyes and watched as Vanitas grabbed hold of the Inu and dragged him forwards by his bound hands, grinning evilly as he pushed them both into Axel's cam; the place where all of the Tora camp's secrets where held. Roxas allowed a small smile to come to his lips; it looked as if he was going to complete his mission after all.

"Count yourself lucky that it's not me punishing you." Vanitas mumbled, following them into the dark camp and pulling out his sword and a whet stone, sharpening the blade as the sparks sprang to the floor and died out in the dirt. "I'd dip you both in acid and peel your skin off for such disobedience and chaos; flaying it inch by inch."

Roxas watched Vanitas smile and frowned at the sickness of it all before he began his work of looking around, taking in as much information as he could. There was a map on the desk that had pin points on it in red and green dots; if he could get a closer look he might be able to sneak some information about the army's hidden camps. After all, hadn't General Reno said that this was the rookie camp? The training camp? That must mean that the real main camp was situated elsewhere and that this was placed here as a decoy. He was sure that Marshal would have wanted him at the main camp to gather real information, but he was supposed to be situated underneath Axel and Axel was in charge here. At least he knew one thing for certain. The cheats were already playing their cards in the game of war and Roxas was way behind with his hand. Someone back in the Neko Kingdom was feeding false information, but who? Did it perhaps have something to do with the Serunday Vey that Pete mentioned?

His train of thought was broken as a guard entered the tent, stumbling over his feet in his haste as he trembled and stuttered. "Sir, the general wishes for you to assemble all troops at the podium. He says there's going to be a display."

Vanitas rolled his eyes and dismissed the guard with his hand, frowning and sighing. "Well," he gave a thin smiled, "looks like General Axel's going to be making an example of you. Shame he's stuck me on rookie duty. I'd love to join in." He laughed wildly and left, his black spiky hair bobbing away in the distance as the orange tent flap closed and Roxas let out a full sigh, letting his shoulders slump and looking away. At least now he had something to give Marshal.

"Dude, you okay?" Roxas' ears twitched and he turned to glance at the Inu, the kid's face was muddy and bloody and yet through it all he managed to smile a full smile and give him a thumbs up with his bound wrists. "You look a little worn out. Too much exercise for ya?"

Roxas laughed and itched his nose with his bound hands. "Nah, too much excitement, maybe. Thanks for coming to help me and stuff. You didn't have to get yourself in trouble like that. You know you're probably gonna get punished right?"

The Inu shrugged and gave him a sideways glance. "Oh well. To be honest I don't even want to be here. I've escaped once, I'll do it again. Besides, you seem like a cool guy. Sorry I tried to steal your uh…thing."

"No problem…." He paused for a minute before he clicked on to what the kid said. "Wait a minute, you escaped? Why? I thought the Inu's and the Tora's were on the same side?" He looked at the kid with confusion and watched as he was given a sly smirk.

"Yeah, we are. But sometimes you want more from your life then laying it down for a cause you don't understand, right? I've got a life back home, why would I want to waste it here?" He shook his head and held out his bound hands. "My name's Hayner, by the way. I'm an Inu in case you didn't guess."

Roxas grasped Hayner's right hand and shook it. "No kidding. Name's Roxas. I'm a N-Tora."

"Duh. So how come you were fighting your own people? They do something bad to you or something?" Hayner asked and Roxas sighed heavily, shaking his head and frowning.

"It's a long story and I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Oh, okay dude. Say, what do you think they're gonna do to us?"

"I dunno…"

Roxas stayed quiet after that, listening to all Hayner had to say about the reasons why he disliked the Tora's and mulling things over in his mind. But he kept thinking back to his family. Hoping they were safe and okay and that they didn't hate him as much as he feared they did for his decision. He hoped they weren't mad at him and that they could forgive him for everything he'd done. He smiled a little while Hayner rambled on next to him, nodding and pretending to listen. He had to survive this war and he had to get home so that he could see his family again. Even if it was just one last time.

Axel watched as his brother's bodyguard dragged the latest recruits away, trying to think and restore order to the camp as his brother mounted his wyvern, giving him a quick Tora salute (which was a fist to the heart and then a punch into the opposite hand) before he left. The black winged beast that was beneath the wyvern's foot was tied up and it screeched wickedly as it was led away to the stables by six of his finely trained men. He turned behind himself and glanced at the dagger that lay lodged in the wood of the Tora flag pole behind him.

He smiled a little and pulled the blade out of the wood, running his thumb along the sharp edge and licking the droplet of blood that formed there. The kid had guts, he'd give him that. He was curious to see how the kid would hold up to twenty lashes. After all, a crime was a crime, and all crimes needed punishment. He laughed as he began his walk over to his tent. It was his job to train the new recruits from both the Tora, Inu and Ookami nation. It was his responsibility to break them down, pull away the pieces of their personality and stitch them together again as finally trained warriors.

He remembered the look of defiance in the young Tora's face, the look of absolute panic and yet a calm that seemed to control the wrath of the sea within. Axel had to admit, he was slightly curious about the kid. There was something about him that just seemed different from all the rest. Shaking his head, he couldn't help the smile that passed his lips. He couldn't wait to get started.

He grabbed the nearest guard and lifted him off the ground, his smile widening as the man trembled beneath his fingers. He loved the idea that he could ignite fear within a touch; it gave him goose bumps. "Tell Lieutenant Vanitas to assemble the troops towards the podium. There's going to be a little display."

There you go guy's ^_^ Sorry it took so long to get up, I was gonna update yesterday but it was the opening ceremony for the Olympic Games and I just had to watch :) Anywho, please forgive any mistakes as I have not had chance to proofread my work yet :) Thank you to all my amazing reviewers, favers and alerters :D You are amazing, thank you so much ^_^

**PrinceRose - Thankyou ^_^ It's always great to hear, I hope you like this chapter just as much :) Thank you for reviewing **

**loverly – Thank you :) I'm glad you think so, normally I'm not very good at writing this kind of stuff :) I'm glad you're hooked and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Thank you for reviewing :D**


	6. To feel fire

**Warning - there will be violence in this chapter in the form of whipping. If you do not want to read this chapter please do not feel forced. The violence is not graphic. Thank you. **

* * *

He fell to his knees when the guard behind him gave him a rough kick in the back of his legs, frowning as he fell forwards hard and landed in the sandy pit that was obviously built as an arena. An arena for what Roxas could only guess at. He hissed and jerked his shoulder free of the Tora's clawed hand when the guard reached forwards to yank him up, his ears going down against his head as he let loose a small growl, a pitiful noise that was swallowed by the shuffling feet of the Tora camp. But the guard backed of all the same and Roxas was allowed to pick himself up, snatching hold of what small dignity he had left as he made his way over to the back of the arena where the podium stood.

"Pssst." He turned at the small noise and smirked a little as Hayner leaned forwards a bit, jogging behind him to keep up as the guards surrounding them laughed and banged their spears and feet with excitement, all of them waiting with anxious hearts for the show of the week to begin. "Hey um…Roxas?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head slightly, never taking his eyes of the goal ahead of him for fear that if he did he wouldn't be able to face what was to come.

"I don't think I can go through with it man. There has to be a way out, an escape. You don't know Axel dude, he'll end up killing us for sure. We have to get out of here. Can't you summon that thing of yours?"

He sounded desperate to Roxas' ears, but his argument was flawed. Roxas had already looked at the chances of escape, even though he doubted he would need them because he was supposed to be here undercover, and he knew from just one glance at the camp that escape would be impossible. The camp was surrounded by giant wooden spikes that stood as high as any castle wall and there was no bridge or gate. The only way into this fort was through the air and Roxas had no idea where Roric was. He could scale the walls of course, but there were archers on every side, and even if he did manage to get over them, the fall on the other side was a sheer drop over the side of a cliff and he was on foot, the Tora on wyverns. Escape from Hell really was impossible. "No. We'll just have to grit our teeth and bare it. Besides, how bad can it really be? They can't kill us, they need us. Every soldier counts remember?"

"Dude sometimes death is better than Axel's punishments-"

He was cut of as they reached the podium and the deep thunderous horn rang out. The stage stood several feet of the ground and was made of dark wooden timber, all of it freshly cut from the pine forests that the Tora's exporting productions owned, Roxas could tell by the fresh smell of winter that clung to the bark. At the back of the podium flew the Tora flag. The emblazoned colours of orange and black swayed hypnotically in the wind as Roxas looked on in hate, climbing the steps slowly and growling when he felt someone push him roughly in the back.

Atop the podium Roxas and Hayner were flashed like filthy trophies, the boo's and sears coming fast and thick like acid rain. Behind them stood five elderly guards, all of them heavily armoured in leather and next to them stood Vanitas, and for some reason the smile on his face seemed darker than his glare. Vanitas lifted his hands and took a step forwards, grinning manically as the crowd shushed from a deafening roar to a still silence, every muffled cough becoming a thundering echo amongst the rows of platoons that lined the ground before them.

Roxas felt Hayner shudder and struggle next to him and the sweat in his own palms began to grow beady and thick as his heart began to race. He had never faced a punishment before, and he had never really heard what it was the Tora's did for punishments themselves, but he was sure it was different. Back in the Neko nation, if a soldier stepped drastically out of line, which he was sure him and Hayner had, they were clawed down their backs with a knife until the blade lodged in the bottom of their spine, and from then on the soldier would be disabled and shamed, a cat who could only crawl amongst the mice.

"Soldiers of the Tora camp. General Axel has summoned you all away from your traditional duties to show you the shame these foul beasts have brought to our people!" Vanitas roared, looking out at the crowd of battle hardened soldiers as they stood solid and still, waiting as patiently as the wind. "They lack discipline! Honour! Respect! And restraint! I give you the man who will install these traits in the new recruits, I give you General Axel! Leader of the brave and the true and commander of the Fire Fleet!"

Vanitas stepped aside and Roxas watched on as Axel appeared on the stage, smiling as he passed them both and stood at the front of the podium, waiting. Roxas could feel Hayner trembling and muttering beside him, desperately trying to escape the bindings on his wrists as the waiting silence tore into him, shredding him apart and making him nervous and anxious. "Bring the first prisoner." Axel muttered, his red cape fluttering in the wind as he turned his back on the crowd and stared at both Roxas and Hayner, his eyes filled with a blood lust that couldn't be quenched, not today at least.

Vanitas stepped forwards and grabbed hold of Hayner's top, pulling him forwards and ignoring his protests and apologies as he threw him at the Tora flag post, smiling sadistically as a guard came forward and tied the rope about Hayner's wrists to a series of metal hooks that hung half way up the pole, effectively hanging him in the air so that his feet were of the ground and he was muttering curses and hates, no longer trying to plea for forgiveness as he all out cursed the Tora nation and their army.

Roxas gulped and watched as another soldier brought forwards a bowl and rested it at Axel's feet, the silver dish glinting a little in the light, as if it were winking at him while he watched. Axel then unstrapped a fine leather whip from his belt where it had been coiled up asleep, the black crisscross pattern overlapping the ebony sharp strips beneath as small fangs of glistening steel poked through the leather. Roxas felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched with wide eyes. Axel placed his hand over the silver dish that rested on the ground and in a flash of blinding light a blue fire crackled and hissed beneath his fingertips, the aqua flames hissing and spitting as they roared and spat at the crowd.

And yet Axel smiled, watching the fire hypnotically before he dipped the whip in his right hand into the flames, watching as the leather became devoured by the blue inferno that coiled up its spine. Roxas watched in fear as Axel pulled the weapon from the blaze, still enwrapped in the mystical blue fire that lapped up the side of the whip. And then he gulped in recognition of what Hayner had meant when he said that some times death was better than Axel's punishments.

He watched, mesmerised, as Axel raised the whip with a smile and went to stand behind Hayner at a good solid distance that was neither too far away nor too close. The guard that had brought the bowl moved it away with heavily gloved hands, but he was still biting his lip and Roxas could only try and imagine the heat that was radiating from the silver torch.

"One!" Axel shouted, lowering the whip with striking speed and splitting the skin on Hayner's back. Roxas watched with wide eyes, as if in slow motion the flesh was ripped open from the small steel spikes and the wound was widened by the ebony leather, before the fire moved in and burned the tissue inside, scorching it to a crispy black as the blood oozed out of the flesh. Hayner shrieked and cried, struggling and attempting to turn from the post as the soldiers below the podium watched and stayed silent, never moving to help and never moving to oppose. Just staring like trained animals.

Roxas struggled against the guard that held the rope behind his back, looking on horrified and unable to tear his eyes away as Axel raised the whip once more. "Two!" Roxas closed his eyes as the lash ripped into Hayner's skin once more, his ears going back as he looked away and bit at his lip, listening to Hayner cry and scream in agony, still struggling against the rope that held him in the air, but there was nothing he could do, not while his feet were of the ground.

"Three!" Axel shouted, and Roxas actually heard the lash slice through the air before Hayner cried this time, his wild shrieks dying down to sobbing whimpers. It was a good ten minutes later before Axel finally shouted, "final lash!" and struck Hayner with a hard blow with the still inflamed whip. But by then Roxas noted that Hayner was well into the unconscious realm and he just hung from the post, bloody and swinging while Axel nodded at two of his men in silence. They then swept forward, unhooking him and unbinding his arms, walking to the front of the podium and stripping of his shirt, which had been left on throughout the procedure, as they each took an arm and hefted his lifeless body into the air, flashing the burning open wounds to the crowd in silence before they moved to a side and dragged Hayner with them while the roar below rang out. And then he silence settled once more.

It was Roxas' turn. Axel smirked in his direction and Roxas glared back, his ears back against his head as he hissed and flashed one of his small fangs, his tail swishing dangerously as he felt Vanitas pull him up, pushing him forwards and towards the blood spattered podium. One of the guards stepped forwards and secured a short piece of rope about the piece entwining his hands before he placed a block on the floor and nodded at Roxas to climb. He did, and as soon as he was securely tied to the pole the block was taken away and he was left dangling in the air, completely at the mercy of the general he was beginning to loathe.

He closed his eyes and waited as silence settled once more. He heard Vanitas' footsteps as he moved aside, probably still grinning, and then the crack of the whip that rested in Axel's right hand. He could picture it as he hung in silence, the blue flames licking up the black coal whip that would soon tear him open. He flicked his ears as he heard Axel flex his fingers and Hayner mumble something illegible from the sidelines, the beating of his heart becoming erratic as he waited in the silence of the crowd. He wouldn't give them a show like Hayner. He wouldn't beg or cry or curse. He'd take his punishment in silence and use the last piece of rebellion he could offer. He wouldn't give them the show they wanted so badly.

"One!"

The whip came down hard and the searing burn cut into his lower back, striking all the way up as the razors cut his flesh open, the flames licking each and every crevice of open skin that appealed to it. The scream curdled in his throat and it took all his strength to swallow it and stay still as the flames giggled up his back, coaxing him to squirm and shout so that it could tremble in its delight of his misery. But he managed to bite it back and he remained dormant, never so much as twitching, much to the crowd's dismay.

"Two!"

He heard the frustration in Axel's voice and he managed a weak smile before the lash landed and he felt the splitting pain jump from his right shoulder blade down to his lower back in a diagonal slash that left him gritting his teeth and scrunching his eyes up tight, thinking of Sora and Cloud as he bore the brunt of a punishment not meant for him.

By the time the twentieth lash came around Roxas was a mess, but still conscious. His eyes were glazed over and his lip was bloody from all the times he'd bitten into it to prevent the yelps from leaving him. His back was a one big weeping wound that oozed blood, some of the first one's already crusting and all of them raw as he laid limp and lifeless, but the lashes had stopped hurting around the fifteenth strike, his back going numb from the pain and his head lost in memories of fonder, younger days.

"Final lash!"

He groaned in his mind and hissed at the pain that flashed through him as the weapon opened up all of the other wounds and left them fresh. But Roxas couldn't help the triumphant grin that spread across his face when they finally brought him down. The sour look on Vanitas' face made it all worth while as the lieutenant looked like curdled milk that had been left in the sun. His bottom lip was curled and his eyes were twitching while his ears were back, a look of pure rage emblazoned on his face. And then Roxas caught a glimpse of Axel's face and he was genuinely shocked, raising an eyebrow in question of the General as he stood tall, despite the pain, in the arms of the men who held him.

Axel was smiling, not cockily or angrily, but genuinely smiling…almost as if he was proud of him for remainng concious throughout the show. Roxas watched as he cracked the whip one more time, extinguishing the blue flames as he coiled it up and passed it to a guard who bowed low. He rested a hand on his hip and stared at Roxas with a raised eyebrow for a time before he turned around and walked away, Vanitas hot on his heels. Roxas was too confused to notice what happened next, but he felt himself get turned around as his back was displayed as a warning to the rest of the Tora troops and teh roar rang out below. He was held up as the platoons divided of to their separate divisions and squadrons, his legs like jelly and his breaths sharp and ragged. It was as they turned him around and he saw the ground below was empty that he finally gave in. He caved in and became a lifeless mess in the arms of the guards that held him, welcoming the blackness that absorbed him.

* * *

It was dark when he woke next, laid on his stomach beneath an orange canopy. The bed he was sprawled out on was rough and his arms were still bound to a pole in front of him, as if they thought he might escape unconsciously. He heard the tent flap open and close and attempted to peer over his shoulder, but he couldn't see anything. All he heard was the patter of feet and the swish of the tent closing behind whoever had come in.

He lifted his ears and strained them, attempting to hear any clues that could signal out who the person was. "Who's there?" he mumbled, still hearing nothing but the footprints that closed in from across the room and the occasional tinkle of what he thought was metal. "I said who is it?"

He attempted to sit up before the bite of seared flesh ran through his spine and forced him to yelp and grit his teeth, stilling him instantly and forcing him to lie still. "Shhhh, be still. I'm not here to hurt you Neko."

The voice was feminine and for a moment fear drenched him as he thought his disguise had been foiled. He couldn't help wondering where he was and what had happened. Was the person with him friend or foe?

"Come into the light." He groaned, biting his tongue as he sat up and squinted through the shadows, cuddling closer to the small lamp that rested beside his bed and pole.

"Please Neko, remain still-"

"My names not Neko, it's-"

"Night Crawler… yes I know." Roxas blinked twice at the warmth in the female voice before the woman stepped into the light. Her hair was blue and fell just above her shoulders, her ears were a deep sea blue atop her head and her whole physique seemed to scream stealth as she stepped into the light. Her twin tails behind her were a sweet blue and they swayed slightly behind her as she looked over his back with disdain and remorse, a deep sadness resting in her eyes. "I was briefed on your mission Night Crawler…I cannot fathom why they sent someone so young and inexperienced as you. You are just a child."

"Yeah well, let's just say this isn't exactly what was in the job description." He looked her over nervously and shuffled away, banging his back on the post and wincing as she looked on with hurt eyes. "Who are you?" He ground out, closing an eye in pain. "What are you?"

"My name is Aqua, Night Crawler. And I'm here to help you." At his confused expression she smiled slightly and elaborated. "I'm a Kitsune, a friend of the allies."

"... ... I never knew the fox's decided to join our side in the war."

"Nobody does, it's a secret." She winked at him and continued. "The Neko King fears that there are inside spies, he's kept his true friends far and in between. After all, where's the best place to keep the enemy if not right in front of you?"

"Wait a minute…are you saying the danger is in the castle? That there are spies there? But my brothers are in there, the King promised-"

"And the King has kept his word. Your brothers are perfectly safe and have been given separate identities for their stay in the castle. Your older brother works as a guardsman in the castle dungeons and your younger brother a pageboy for the Queen's royal court. It's not bad work compared to where you're standing."

Roxas stayed silent and shifted uncomfortably, the dry air in the tent making the wounds on his back itch. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"The same way I know I can trust you." She pulled down a blue cover that extended over her wrists to reveal the same sign Roxas himself had been branded with. He looked between her wrist and his own, rubbing at the ropes to reveal his mark before he nodded his head and breathed deep.

"My brothers, are they alright?"

"They're fine. As long as you kept your end of the bargain that is. Marshal wants some information, although judging by the state you're in…" she shook her head and frowned, her hands on her hips. "Did you even gather any intel?"

Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. You think this would stop me from saving my brother's lives?"

She remained silent for a time and seemed to judge him with her eyes as she rested her fingers on her chin thoughtfully. "So what did you get? Besides a thrashing of course."

Roxas ignored the sarcastic remark and blurted his words out, knowing that they were both pressed for time. "This isn't the centre camp."

She stared at him for a moment, long and hard. "What are you talking about? Of course this is the main camp. Marshal situated you here himself."

"Nope. Axel got the rookies, I heard him telling Reno, the other general, and there's a map in his tent that's got all the squad formations and fronts on. I think Reno's got the main camp. This one was a dud."

"You're sure of this?"

"I'm pretty positive, yeah."

"Is there anything else you were able to find out Night Crawler?" She asked, her gaze weary as she constantly checked over her shoulder, her ears twitching nervoulsy.

"Yeah. General Reno has an elite squad of wyvern riders. He was out scouting the forest nearby."

She waved him of and made a funny noise with her mouth, half a sigh and half a scoff. "This is old news." She mumbled. "Reno and his thugs have been scouting the area for spies and new recruits for some time now. Did you get anything fresh Night Crawler?" Her voice was a whiper and she aimed to rush him.

"Erm..." he thought for a while, long and hard, his brother lives on the line. "Yeah. Vanitas. He's stationed here, with Axel. Reno told him to help him."

Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip nervoulsy. "This is not good news Night Crawler. Not good news at all. It is good that you have told me. Marshal must be informed right away."

Roxas frowned and shuffled the ropes that bound his wrist. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Vanitas is a well known warrior among my people. The fact that he is stationed so close can only be a military tactic. Speak of this to no one Night Crawler and keep your head low while you are here. Maybe you will survive a little longer then, no? Is there anything else you must tell me?"

Roxas nodded and shuffled quietly. "Yeah, there's been doubt in the camp. I've already met some an Inu that has escaped. Apparently he's not the first either-"

"Oh but this is good news!" She exclaimed, "Marshal must be informed at once. "You have done well Night Crawler. I will make sure Marshal knows this and ... ... ..."

She stilled, picking up her small ears and turning around, crouching into a fighting stance as she grabbed the lamp that provided the only light and blew it out softly, masking both of them in the shadows. Roxas pricked up his ears and strained to hear what had startled her, but before long the sound of footsteps reached his ears and he lowered them against his head, the itching in his back reminding him of his hate for the Tora's and the predicament he was in.

"I shall inform the King of all you have told me Night Crawler. Until then, I bid you goodbye, farewell and good luck."

The last he saw of her was her shining sapphire eyes before she closed them and the darkness swallowed her completely. He glanced about left and right, squinting through the darkness and breathing fast in his search to locate her…but when the Tora guards came in with a lamp of their own, the orange glare filled the gloom and he was startled to find she was gone. Completely vanished. Almost as if she had never been there.

Roxas groaned and rested his head on the wood of his pole, the sweat on his forehead uncomfortable as he glanced at the two guards standing in the entrance, growling when Vanitas came through the tent flap once more, followed closely by the General, the former baring his fangs and the latter grinning broadly as Axel dismissed the two guards so that the three of them were alone.

"Soldier, the General will speak with you now. You will stand up straight and you will answer all questions correctly. Speak when spoken to and be respectful around those with a station that exceeds your own. Stand!" Vanitas shouted, his hands clenched behind his back as Axel stood behind him. "I give you General Axel, third in line for the Tora throne, Prince of the High City and Commander of the Fire Fleet."

Roxas stood shakily and hissed as the wounds on his back wept, his mind spinning as the room twirled around him. He rested his head against the beam for support and turned to face Axel, giving him a stiff nod and yelping when Vanitas backhanded him roughly, sending his head banging into the wood. "You will bow to royalty kitten!" He raised his fist and Roxas bared his small fangs, ready to bite the hand that was poised to strike before Axel held up his own hand and stepped forwards.

"Thankyou Vanitas. But I think your services are no longer required tonight. Why don't you retire?" It wasn't a question and Roxas flicked one of his ears up cautiously, looking at Axel as if he were about to pounce on him.

"But sir-"

"I said, I think you should retire! Did I not make myself clear Lieutenant?"

"N-no sir. Of course sir." He saluted in Tora fashion and walked out of the tent briskly, smacking the tent flap as if he wished it were his general's face as he went.

Roxas turned back to Axel and gulped. Why was he smiling like that?

* * *

There you go guy's, sorry it took a while to get up :) I hated writing this chapter :( but i got it up in the end and I hope you all like it. Thankyou so much to all my favers alerters and reviewers, you are all legends :D


	7. Tora and Tori, best and worst

Axel took a step further into the room, his eyes wandering over the few items that lay scattered in the tent; a globe, a few pieces of paper and a small wooden bucket. His smile broadened and Roxas scuttled further back against the pole, his back stinging as he moved when the fresh wounds split and wept, the cracks in his flesh crying with pain, forcing him to still while the rope that held his hands fast burned his wrists.

Gazing upwards, Roxas faltered and stilled, ignoring the pain and pushing it to the back of his mind as Axel's cat like emerald eyes became trained on him, his footsteps becoming predatory as he stalked into the room with sure, quiet movements, the whisper of the wind taking his feet with each step and helping him stick to the silent entrapment that had overtaken them. He watched the General's tail flicker, saw his ears perk up, and growled at the grin that spread across his face, the grin he would love to slap of.

"You know, you've been a lot of trouble for a new recruit. Normally they're more…docile." He laughed a little at his own joke and stopped a few feet away from Roxas, his hands swept behind his back as he looked down on the blonde with an air of authority and a daring tease at challenging him. But Roxas stayed silent and kept his eyes on the floor, unwilling to take the risk. "Nothing to say…? Heh, it's funny. It's not often a soldier can be whipped into solitary silence; your friend had a lot more to say for himself."

At the mention of Hayner Roxas' ears perked up and he chanced looking upwards, his eyes trapping Axel in a glare. But again he said nothing, and only a meagre hiss escaped his throat.

"You don't talk much do you?" Axel asked, squinting his eyes and cocking his head to a side, frowning at the oddness of it all.

"I only talk to the right people." Roxas growled, standing with some difficulty and turning his head to look towards the tent flap.

"And who are the right people?" Axel mumbled, following his gaze towards the tent opening and smiling a knowing smile as he stepped in the way, forcing Roxas to hiss and look up at him.

"Not you."

"Hmmm… And you're sure of this, yes?" pulling up a chair, Axel sat in front of him, a safe distance away.

"As sure as blood runs in my veins." Roxas scowled, pulling at the ropes that bound him as he turned away from the Tora general.

"Well, we can always change that." Axel grinned, forcing Roxas to look at him with a puzzled frown. Axel was still teasing him, giving him snippets of information that bundled together to reveal nothing but more mysteries and lies. What was he talking about?

"How?" Roxas asked, his eyes staring into the sharp edges that cut at the emeralds that bore into him with the goddess's judgement above.

The pearly white of Axel's elongated canines flashed in the dark that shrouded them. "Let's just say we have our ways Soldier. We have our ways."

Before Roxas could question the general any further the tent flap opened and a breathless Vanitas entered, his sword out of it's sheath as he kept his eyes on the skies outside, a frown engraved on his face as he spoke with a hurried tone, letting in the screams beyond him that hurt Roxas' delicate ears which he pushed back against his head disdainfully.

"Sir," Vanitas shouted, never turning his eyes on them. "We're under attack. The first squadron have taken to the skies and the second are preparing to engage."

"Who's attacking?" Axel ordered, the tone in his voice changing completely to one of command rather than teasing interrogation, but still he never shifted his gaze from Roxas as he rose slowly.

"The Tori sir. They came from over the mountain top. They're being led by Commander Leon Lockhart. Sir, their number greatly exceeds our own."

Axel stopped for a moment and stared hard at Roxas, frowning at the smirk that swept across the younger male before he frowned, turning to Vanitas. "Tell my officers to ready all Squadrons. We take to the skies. Send a messenger to General Reno relaying our attack, demand he sends reinforcements. We must not appear weak in the eyes of the betrayers. I want all of their heads on spikes!"

"Sir!" Vanitas said, giving a last Tora solute before he sprinted from the room, screaming orders as the tent flap closed behind him, leaving Roxas alone once again within the close confinements of Axel's presence.

Axel turned on Roxas with slit eyes, his brows furrowed as he placed is sword belt around his waist and tightened it. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you soldier?"

The grin was wiped from Roxas' face in a matter of seconds and he replaced it with a look of indifference. "No Sir."

The look Axel gave Roxas told he was not buying the half hearted reply. "Yes well…" He pulled his sword from its sheath and thumbed the golden handle, his nails scratching against the ridges and grooves. For a while he stared at the perfect steel blade that shimmered slightly before he looked back to Roxas, the grin on his face scaring the blonde as he walked over, blade in hand. "Can I trust you soldier, to fight for me in the field of battle and not desert me in my hour of need, upon a Tora's honour and the unquenchable punishment of death? Should I make you one of us?"

The blade glimmered and the smile disappeared as Roxas nodded stoically, unsure of what awaited him as he gulped thickly and followed the sword. "Then I'm granting you release of your punishment. You are to fly with me today to ward of these attackers." The blade was raised high and Roxas closed his eyes tight as Axel slashed sideways so fast that it left silver light hanging in the air. He flinched, heard the slice, and waited for the pain to settle over him thickly once more. But it didn't, and instead he found the bindings that held him tangled about his feet instead.

He smiled, rubbing his wrists in front of him and soothing the red marks slowly as Axel sheathed his sword and turned away from him, rummaging through a stack of clothes that resided in a pile on the floor before he picked up a dusty shirt and threw it at Roxas, walking over to the armoury stand instead. He crossed back over as Roxas hurriedly pulled the shirt over his head, handing him a long leather strap with a sword attached to the end. "You'll need this. If you can swing this the way you throw a daggers you'll be fine."

Roxas took the blade grudgingly and strapped it on, buttoning up his shirt as he fastened the belt around his waist. His wrists ached and his back burned with the loathing of who he was about to help, but to keep his brother safe and his cover untouched he knew he had to play his part. But what he couldn't understand is why, of all the nations out there, it was the Tori that had attacked. They were such a normal group of neutralised people; they never bothered themselves with other nations, neither in peace or war times. So what had caused them leave from their mountainous homes atop the cold peaks on the island of the far south coast?

Before he could come up with an answer Axel was storming out of the tent, the flap cowering in the wind as he beat it to a side, and Roxas was forced to follow on numb feat, his heart rate increasing to the point where it rushed in his chest and threatened to blow up and out of his ribcage. The blood pounded in his ears as the rain outside beat down in the dark, the stars hiding behind the foggy grey clouds that clung to the horizon like moths, caking the skies in a thick, unyielding grey. The ground was muggy, and Roxas could feel it splashing around his ankles as he ran, the puddles thick and deep as the siren whirled in the background and men from all stations and squadrons ran around the camp with swords and wyverns alike, some shouting, some screaming, some hurling orders around and some scrambling into their saddles. But not Axel.

Roxas watched, hot on the general's heels, as he marched through the crowd with a clear head, pushing soldiers out of the way and standing over them when they fell before him. Axel marched up to his wyvern, the red scaled lizard shivering with anticipation as it roared up at the Tori that dotted the skies, swerving in and out of the clouds like demons in flight, more elegant than the wyverns as they glided like swans, some dappled black, others coated brown. The beast stared at Axel and blinked with its yellow pupiless eye, nipping at his hand lightly with its overlarge fangs before it turned on its side and knelt in the mud, allowing him to climb up and onto its back.

For a moment, and just a brief moment it was, Axel stared down at Roxas with confusion and a fondness that had Roxas blushing slightly, ever so slightly in the chaotic camp. "Go find your beast Kitten." Axel shouted down, drawing his blade and turning his wyvern around. "I'm not giving no rookie a ride." Roxas scowled, about to retort before Axel gave the wyvern a hard kick and Roxas was forced to duck as the wyvern pushed hard of the ground with it's clawed feet and spread its wings, heading into the sky like a predator going to lunch.

Roxas watched with a little disdain as Axel merged with the skies, the rain melting in a dance of passion and fusing as the falling blood and bodies seared towards the earth in a drop of death. Because up in the sky, one wrong move was a death sentence. He lurched forwards suddenly as his left shoulder was knocked violently, the blow causing him to bite his bottom lip as the wounds on his back protested once again. He turned with a venomous insult on the tip of his tongue before he heard laughter ring out amongst the chaos and he turned to find Vanitas staring at him, his black wyvern following loyally in toe as a squad of troops waited patiently behind him, prepared to jump into the skies as soon as the order was given.

"What are you doing out of your tent?" Vanitas asked, ignoring the glare Roxas shot at him as he mounted his wyvern and gave the signal for the others to do the same.

"General Axel requested my assistance upon the field of battle." Roxas growled, turning away from Vanitas and walking away. "And I really need to find Roric."

Vanitas laughed incredulously and frowned in confusion as he cut Roxas of, steering his wyvern on and encircling Roxas, forcing the blonde to back up as he urged his wyvern forwards, trapping Roxas between the black demon rider and the squadron that paced forwards to trap him. "Who do you think you are?" Vanitas asked, laughing hollowly as Roxas glared at him and turned to look for an escape. "You can't just walk away from a commanding officer when he's talking to you-"

"Yeah well, I'm a little bit busy at the minute." He headed of in the opposite direction again before he was cut of again this time and Vanitas stood before him with his sword drawn.

"How dare you! I will ensure that the General here's of this. Do you enjoy being whipped, soldier? Because that is what is going to happen. Again and again. Until you learn!"

Frowning at the threat Roxas looked up at the skies and gulped, the blood in his veins speeding up as his heart rate raced like the wind in the mountains. In the sky the mix of Tora and Tori was a blood bath. Wyverns were sliced open and toppled to the ground with their riders screaming and shrieking, Tori swept the skies and were bitten clean in half, their wings snapping as they fell in an ungraceful swoop that practically screamed broken. Roxas watched, confused, ignoring the questioning officer in front of him as he thought of what was going on. It just didn't make sense. The Tori were unorganised in the attack and some of them were wearing nothing but leather armour, a poor substitute for the clamping spiked steel they would normally be adorned with in the Tori military. Their wings were bare as well, the beautiful rainbow of feathers laying open to vulnerability and attack. One thing was for sure in Roxas' mind. This was not the Tori army, at least not its full force. So what were they? Perhaps a distraction or a rebellious gang? Or maybe simply just a test run to witness the Tora army's strength.

Roxas shook his head and frowned deeper. No. The Tori may not be the smartest people in the world, but thy were extremely sensitive and were run by a city council. Sending their men of to a bloodbath would only lead to enraged citizens back in the Tori homeland. Whatever purpose the fighters had for being here, he was sure it was not under the false pretence of the Tori army.

"Are you listening to me soldier?"

The rough boot in the chest brought him back to his senses and back to earth as he fell hard into the soggy puddles that littered the ground around him, the pink rain feeding the ground a colourful spray of blood and tears. He stared up stupidly for a moment and watched Vanitas smile, the troops behind him remaining as still as statues as they watched on mercilessly. The horn droned on, and through all of the chaos Roxas spied Roric in the far corner of his eye. He was of to his left, rearing like a four legged devil as he snorted and pawed at the ground, spreading his wings and kicking out at the Tora that surrounded him, trying to get him back in the stable stall as he whipped his head sideways and flicked his tail, scanning the mass of rushing bodies and searching.

And then Roxas realised. He was looking for him. Searching the crowd for a familiar face in the mangled mess of blood and gore. He thought back to what Marshal had said, about how a link was made and the beast would listen and obey his every whim. He thought deeply and bit his lip, ignoring Vanitas as he roared above him in rage before he reached out in his mind to the black beast. As soon as the connection was made he pulled back, breathing deep as his eyes went wide and he shook his head. The panic was so wild in the creatures mind that it had swamped him, scaring him into retreating back into his own skin in a heartbeat, but there was something else there to. A longing need to find what had been missing; a need to protect what was precious and find it before it got hurt. And he realised with a half smile, that the thing Roric wanted to protect, was him.

Reaching out once more he managed to lock his mind with Roric's, soothing the beast gently as he urged it to come to him. He watched, half in amazement and half in bewilderment, as, without him controlling or taking influence in the creature's behaviour in any way, it locked eyes on him and darted through the crowd, its wings spread wide as it galloped through the rain like a black glacier gliding through a starless sea. Its skin was shiny with the water and its breath frosted in the night air, cold and chilly as it jumped over scrambling Tora and fallen Tori to get to him. Roxas guessed that the link of their minds must act like a tracking device when breached, a severe connection that informed the beast of where its rider was located.

He stood and grinned at Vanitas, ignoring his confused and outraged look as Roric swept passed, galloping like the wind and never once stopping as it broke into the circle of wyvern and rider. As soon as the beast sped past Roxas grabbed onto the reins, one foot in the stirrup as he hauled himself up on the speeding beast, throwing his leg over the side as he pulled up on the reins and forced the beast into the sky. He bent his head low to Roric's neck and grinned down on Vanitas as he glowered up at him, his words becoming lost in the battle that he soared towards before he signalled to his troops and pulled up and into the clouds. Roxas knew he'd end up paying later, but for now the look on the guy's face was worth another twenty lashes, heck even forty.

The wind was a blessing in the air and he relished in the feeling of it stroking his cheeks comfortingly. The air was crisp and cool, despite the amount of fire, blood and heat that scattered the sky, drenching it a bloody crimson as the rain fell. The tears from heaven crashed down and it seemed the further up high Roxas soared the heavier the rain fell until he finally broke the thin silver lining of the clouds, the rain suddenly turning to ice as hail pelted him mercilessly while he looked down on the battlefield, frowning as the sword at his side banged against his hip with every beat of Roric's huge strong wings, the large _thrum_ of skin beating air pounding in his ears as his breathing sped up. As Roxas scanned the battlefield he swallowed thickly and shivered. It looked as if the Tori were winning, their numbers easily out flanking the Tora army as the winged men and women alike sliced the underbelly of wyverns wide with huge silver swords that seemed to crackle with the thunder above as sparks of yellow light crackled around the blades hem.

He drew the blade from his side and frowned at it, twirling it in his left hand and holding onto the reins with his right, watching as the clouds seemed to open up before him, begging him to join in and help resolve the mess in the sky. He was snapped from his thoughts by a sudden jolt to his left hand side as he struggled in the air, grasping at the reins as Roric shook and reared on the clouds, his head turning wildly as he turned sideways and kicked, aiming to get a bite out of the weight that had suddenly dropped onto his right side. Looking right and over the saddle Roxas growled at a young woman that grabbed hold of Roric, her black raven wings larger then her body themselves as she gave a sickly sweet smirk and held on, beating her wings sideways as she pulled a throwing knife from her belt and aimed. Roric's eyes went wide and Roxas snarled, kicking the girl's fingers roughly and listening to the crack that rang out as they broke beneath his hard leather boots. She hissed and let go of the saddle, but she wasn't through yet.

Without warning she flew backwards, jumping in the air as if she were in water before she aimed and let loose a throwing star, grinning as Roxas yelped at one that lodged deep into his arm, the metal biting deep into his skin as the star stuck out at an odd angle, taunting him with its silver grin. He growled and watched as she aimed another, but this time he was ready. Roric was still shuffling nervously in the sky, beating his wings through the air as he ran through the sky, galloping on dust, but the girl was still behind them, giving chase as Roxas knew she would. He let go of the reins and tied them in a knot at the base of the saddle, releasing his feet from the stirrups as he grabbed Roric's mane firmly and raised his feet ever so slightly before he pulled the reins back and held them in his left hand, standing shakily in the saddle with his knees bent slightly, his sword still clutched deftly in his right hand, the pommel sweaty and hard to cling on to.

She frowned at him and he grinned back at her, giving her a mocking bow as she skated through the rain before he jumped and dived off of Roric, his claws extended ever so slightly. Her eyes widened as they collided, her yelp of surprise echoing through the skies as Roric reared and continued galloping ahead, leaving Roxas fighting in a plummeting death race towards the ground as the extra weight was too much for the Tori's wins and they buckled beneath her, causing them both to spiral downwards as blows were thrown, punches, kicks and bites falling amongst the rushing wind as she struggled to kick him of, but his claws were latched in the skin in her side and they were the only thing keeping him hanging on. There was no way he was letting go.

He ducked left and dropped a few inches on the Tori's side, ignoring her scream as his claws flayed her skin before she smiled and he frowned, groaning as she kneed him in the gut and turned him around, yanking his claws out of her side with considerable strength he could only admire her for. He struggled, flailing with the hands she had wrapped about the back of his neck as she held him down, belly to the ground as the earth ran up to meet them, her talons scratching the back of his neck as she grinned and let out a whoop of victory, as if she thought her small fight was over and she could run to the next opponent with her ninja skills of death. But Roxas was forced to disappoint her once more.

Falling through the sky at sound breaking speed, he span, ignoring the scratches on the back of his neck as the blood oozed down his collar bone, before he punched her in the stomach and punched her in the face, aiming himself a claw at the eyes back with her razor sharp talons before he was able to turn their positions once more, coming out on top as the ground closed in. Roxas knew this was it, abandon or die. So with one finally punch in the back of the head to knock the struggling girl out and a kick to her lower back to speed up the process, he jumped from her unconscious body and leapt threw the air, grabbing onto a flying rider less wyvern that soared past and barely landing in the saddle, sliding slightly to the left as he rode in the saddle that dwarfed him.

Peering over the side, he watched as the girl landed in a nearby river, a water source that ran through the camp, and he smiled as she was fished out of the river by two guards before he returned to his duty. The wyvern he was riding was a light green with a scarlet underbelly, but it seemed untrained as it failed to notice the change in rider, or even that it had been flying without a rider at all. Roxas grabbed the reins and pulled up, attempting to gain more altitude so he would have an advantage in altitude over the enemy, especially since he was lacking in the experience department. He tried to reach out to Roric once more, but he was unable. The fight had left his veins pumping with adrenaline and he found himself unable to calm long enough to stop and reach out properly, and he couldn't see the beast amongst the black and grey. There was nothing for it. He was stuck on the giant blood bogey he was riding.

Turning left he only just managed to avoid a falling black wyvern that fell to the ground, its belly sliced open as it roared in anguish. Without looking he head the thud and shuddered involuntarily, turning the beast to the right as it beat its wings, forcing him to stand slightly in its saddle so he could see over its giant horned head. The sky seemed to clear slightly as Roxas turned to swerve in his seat, wiping his face to remove the rain that had collected on his lashes, making them thick and groggy. As he was wiping the sweat away from his brow, the rain reforming almost as soon as he had swept it away, he was knocked sideways once more, hanging on with a yell to nothing but the stirrups of the wyverns saddle as it bit furiously at what had crashed into it on the other side. Roxas scrambled up and held onto the saddle, unable to swing his leg around for fear of falling to the ground again. It had been close enough last time.

His gaze was captured by the creature that had bumped into him, a sapphire wyvern that breathed ice and yelped in pain, its abdomen speared with a large silver sword that sparkled and crackled with electricity, the wound gaping blood as it slid of the green wyverns side and fell, it's rider screaming as he fell with his almighty dragon. Roxas watched the wyvern fall before something landed in front of him on the brown leather saddle, causing him to gulp, shudder and look up.

Before him stood a ferocious warrior that seemed to scream death. His hair was long and brown and the eagle wings at his back were dotted with gold as he stood before Roxas in leather armour. The greatsword in his hand was raised over his shoulder as if it were nothing but a common sword and he frowned down on Roxas with the judgement of the world, standing atop the wyvern as it soared through the sky as if he were born to the wind, the scar on his face nothing but a tale of untold adventures and legend. Grabbing at the saddle and trying to heave himself up, Roxas tried to get a better look at the man who, obviously, was leading the small army attack on the Tori behalf. But before he could he felt the cold steel bite of the blade at his throat, the edge tapped upwards in a silent question for him to look the Tori leader in the face. He did, giving the most vehement look he could muster. He didn't know why he felt such hatred, and his brain was telling him that it was certainly misplace, but there was something his heart was telling him. Something he couldn't quite ignore, not just yet.

Before he could say or do anything, the man before him smirked and withdrew his blade, turning around slightly and letting Roxas sigh a breath of relief before he turned with lightening quick speed and landed his boot square in Roxas' chest, pushing him from the beast before he could blink and jumping of himself, running his blade across the wyverns neck and slicing it clean in two, the shower of blood raining down on Roxas as he fell between the two bodies, screaming for all he was worth as he begged Roric to come get him, the tears stinging his eyes as he watched the Tori beat his wings in the wind, the cold rain drenching the feathers lightly.

The world became cold and the light became dark, the shapes becoming shadows in the world of obscurity as Roxas closed his eyes and braced himself for the indefinite impact below. The impact came and Roxas grunted as he fell into the embrace of something soft, something warm and close. Opening his eyes the slightest bit, he caught sight of the Tori above him scowling, glowering before he chased after him. And then Roxas noticed he was moving at incredible speed, faster than him and Roric had ever flown, the clouds becoming nothing but blurs as the Tori commander raced after them. Roxas looked down and groaned, he was still in the air, only a few feet in difference from where he was atop the green wyvern, the body of which was still falling towards the ground.

He looked to right and saw nothing but red scales, the same on his left, and he groaned as he looked up at his rescuer, his eyes still bleary from the rain, blood and tears. But they still managed to catch the glimmer of red outrageous hair and sparkling green eyes as the General smiled down on him, one hand wrapped around Roxas' shoulders to hold him close to his chest while the other held the reins of the scarlet wyvern loosely. Roxas frowned in confusion as Axel glanced down on him, smiling, before he looked back at the sky, turning his wyvern deftly, as if the lizard were a part of him.

"You okay Kitten?" Axel laughed, holding onto Roxas that little bit tighter and laughing at the sky when Roxas scowled at him. "You got some guts kid. Taking on Leon like that, the bastards a force to be reckoned with."

"I wasn't taking him on." Roxas grumbled, fidgeting out of Axel's grip until the wyvern sped up and he was forced to cling to the general's chest, his claws digging into the padded leather armour as he took deep breaths at the ground that raced below them.

Axel rolled his eyes and laughed again, speeding the wyvern on and flipping Leon of behind him as he went. "Naww, poor Kitten. Did the big bad birdie scare you?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Axel shrugged and smiled, narrowing his build so he was pressed closer to the wyvern's neck and closer to Roxas' flushing face. "Hold on Kitten. It's going to be a bumpy ride." He let out a loud roar and grinned, pulling back sharply on the reins and forcing his winged terror to flip and roll backwards in the air, coming up behind Leon as he straightened out and narrowed his eyes, completely ignoring the small noise Roxas' made, something close to a yelp and a meep, as he chased after Leon, giving his wyvern a sharp kick in the side and smirking.

Roxas cracked and eyelid open and watched as the dragon opened its mouth and roared, embers licking at its lips before it let out a searing blast of red crackling flames that evaporated the rain before it had a chance to touch it. But it still barely licked at Leon's boots and Axel growled in frustration, avoiding a downward slice from Leona s the tables turned once more and they were once again the ones being chased. Roxas frowned and turned to look at Axel. "You gotta let me of, there's no way you can outsmart him on your own and your second in command is obviously busy!" Roxas shouted, barely audible over the rushing wind.

Axel scoffed. "Whatever Kitten. I'm more than a match for him, and besides, where exactly would you like me to drop you of, huh? It's not like I can stop here or anything. Just hang on; it won't be long before reinforcements are here. My brother will be here soon, just give him time."

Roxas listened to the doubt that laced the general's voice and sighed. Help wasn't coming, not in time anyway. And they could die any minute the way Leon moved. There was nothing for it. With a sigh he pried himself away from the general and swung his legs over one side of the wyvern, shaking slightly and falling back into the General as he did a sharp U-turn and soared past a surprised Leon. Axel secured a hand around Roxas' stomach and pulled him back, ignoring Roxas' pushing fingers as he wriggled to get free. "What the hell are you playing at Kitten? Hey, get back here!" Axel growled, ducking as an arrow flew over his head. From where Roxas couldn't tell, but he knew they had to do something to break free form the rut of a routine they had formed.

"Let me go, I have to jump-"

"What?!"

"Trust me!" Roxas growled, turning to stare Axel in the eyes and frowning, the scowl set hard upon his lips as Axel unsteadily let go of his waist, his eyes settled in a worrying frown of concern. Roxas nodded and scooted closer to the edge of the saddle, thinking hard and concentrating as he yelled over his shoulder, "just try and keep in a straight line!"

He ignored Axel's mumbled reply and searched, closing his eyes to concentrate as he searched through the link, hoping to the high heavens that Roric wasn't dead. His prayers were answered less than a minute later as the link was re-established and he inhaled deeply, taking a shuddering breath as he released all of the panic he had been holding. Scanning the skies he frowned and looked fro ebony wings and ruby eyes, but there was nothing. Nothing but rain and mist, blood and falling bodies, battle and death. But he could hear him; he could hear the shriek as Roric clawed closer to him through the clouds.

Without a glance or a warning Roxas made his decision, pushing forward with all his might he fell in a free fall, his arms and legs out as he prayed to the goddess's above that Roric found him. He heard Axel shout and then cry of the wyvern as the reins were jerked back, he felt the hand graze his soaked shirt, and then he felt the hammering thud in his gut as he landed hard on Roric's back, the creature shrieked into the sky and galloped further forwards, nudging Roxas up as he shuddered and shook in the rein. It was hard for Roxas as there was nothing to grab onto, but eventually he made it and the reins were loose in his hands as he watched above him, grinning up at Axel as he laughed and roared atop his scarlet wyvern, giving Roxas a quick scarlet solute before his beast shot another ball of flames forward at Leon, missing once more as the brunette moved to a side easily, almost toying with them as he grinned slowly.

_Follow the scarlet wyvern._ Roxas commanded in his skull, feeling Roric shudder as he obeyed quickly and quietly, flapping his wings hard and soaring upwards. _And keep up. _Roxas added, grinning as he raised himself up in the saddle and leaned forward, both of the reins in hand as he cursed himself for dropping his sword in the previous fights. Roric brought him alongside Axel and Roxas couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "What's this Kitten?" Axel shouted, a broad grin on his face as he laughed and rose in his seat. "You got anymore clever tricks up your sleeve?"

Roxas shook his head and frowned at the growing nickname the General seemed to be sticking to him. "No, but we have to confuse him if we're going to bring him down. We have to get him out of the sky."

Axel nodded and frowned. "Alright Kitten, here's what we'll do. You take the left side and I'll take the right. Raise him up to the clouds and maybe we can lose him in the high atmosphere, but don't go getting yourself in a mess okay? You feel like you can't do it you come straight back down. Got it Kitten?"

Roxas laughed, "no problem." They broke of from each other and spiralled around Leon, one going left and the other right as they encircled him and forced him upwards, constantly turning him so that he was hard pressed to make sure that his back was to neither of them as they raced upwards. Roxas pushed Roric hard, and he could feel the tightening squeeze on his lungs as the air became thinner and harder to swallow, and he was sure the others could feel it too.

Together they slowly began to wear Leon down, managing to secure small hits every now and then as they took it in turns to attack, ensuring they were never pushed beyond their limits as Leon finally began to tire, his head spinning as he was forced to turn left and right, but no matter what he did he always found himself exposed to some kind of assault from behind. They had almost done it, and Roxas caught Axel giving him a cheeky grin from as they neared the completion of their task, because as soon as the commanding officer falls, so too does his army. And Roxas couldn't wait for that to happen.

He was surprised as something black caught is eye in the sky above, drifting between the clouds as it loomed closer, a perfect predator in the game of prey, but Roxas was forced to ignore it as Axel swerved around him and gave him the signal to go ahead, giving him the all clear and turning his wyvern around in the circular pattern they had formed. He was in the middle of attacking the warn out Leon when it happened. As he pulled away and Axel took his dive, just coming into contact with the enemy, the black monster dived from the sky, Vanitas atop its back as the winged devil wyvern grabbed hold of Leon, catching him in both claws and roaring as it beat its horned wings down deftly, catching Axel mid turn and throwing his wyvern of balance in a tumbling roll, catching him in the face with the bone of the wing and sending him flying of into the storm, loose from his saddle and falling unconscious to the ground.

Roxas saw it, and he gave one curious look back to Vanitas, wondering whether he would act on his obvious mistake. But he was too busy in the glory of victory, tying up an unconscious Leon and grinning to himself. Roxas didn't waste anymore time.

Within seconds Roric was diving towards Axel, his wings spread wide for maximum speed as he galloped down through the thicket of the fight, missing bodies of people and wyverns, Tora and Tori alike as Roxas pressed himself towards his back and watched his General fall, the man he had to save to save his brothers. The ground came closer and Roxas watched as other Tora stopped in their tracks to turn and help their general, some diving to help and others signalling to each other to warn those below, but they weren't fast enough. They weren't anywhere near fast enough.

Roxas dug his feet into Roric's side and urged him to go faster, watching as the river from before grew larger as they swept closer towards it, the ground running up to catch them in the face as the air beat at his chest like a vice. Roxas stretched his hand out as he got closer, Axel only a few centimetres out of his grasp. He stood, desperate, and jumped from Roric, grabbing Axel by the shoulders and turning them so he had his back to the lake as Roric pulled away, frightened of the lake with the roaring tide as the rain pelted down. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, holding onto Axel tightly by the shoulders as he took a deep breath of air and ground his teeth together.

The water was ice cold when they hit, and Roxas took the brunt of the force, knowing that from the height Axel had dropped the water would have killed him, acting like a solid in the place of a liquid, but for Roxas, because he was close when he fell, it would do nothing but sting. The water surrounded them and the claustrophobia gripped Roxas as he felt the water invade his senses, pulling him down beneath the tide in a groggy torrent as the murky water froze his nerves, chilling his spine in a black opaqueness that rivalled the cold brush of deaths fingers. Opening his eyes, he stared about in the darkness and let out a few air bubbles, his heart rate slowing as his pulse stilled, practically stopping beneath his flesh as he grabbed hold of Axel and kicked towards the surface, his head a mess.

The black never seemed to end and the water began to choke him, closing its cold clammy hands around his throat as he struggled against the tide, his legs flailing as Axel acted as nothing but a dead weight, but he had to save him, for Sora and Cloud, so he could complete his task and fulfil his promise of going home. It was that thought, and that thought only, that urged him on.

Finally the water broke and the waves became pellets as the rain continued to fall. Roxas broke the surface, gulping and heaving as he pulled Axel up beside him, turning him round so he was on his back and swimming groggily to the shore as he glanced about and spluttered, shivering in the rain. Roric shrieked above him and he turned his glance up to where his beast was hovering, managing a weak smile as the sky slowly cleared of Tori when Vanitas swept down from the sky, Leon slung over the back of his saddle like a trophy, but his grin was wiped from his face as he watched Roxas with hateful eyes, causing Roxas' smile to widen on his face.

The Tori slowly surrendered, but none of the Tora were celebrating, they were all watching and waiting by the side of the river, all of them waiting to help in any way they could as they watched from the waters edge, not daring to go too close to the water or its black waves. For some reason Roxas just couldn't understand, none of them would go near the large body of water as they all sat soaked in the rain, their ears drooped as they waited patiently for Roxas to finish bobbing with the waves and bring their General to shore.

Eventually he made it, pulling himself onto the sandy bank while Vanitas landed not too far away and stepped forward, the crown dispersing before him as he barked orders and glared down at Roxas, looking at the General that Roxas had pulled ashore while he panted next to him, chilled to the bone and gasping for breath while his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. Roxas laughed a little as Roric landed and began nudging his face, munching at his hair and nipping his skin lightly before he felt two strong arms lift him and push him forwards so that he was landing at the feet of Vanitas once more. He was beginning to seriously hate this guy and he rolled his eyes tiredly while the guards that held him looked sorry, as if they truly didn't want to force him through this again, and he struggled to find that Hayner was one of them, strapped in tough leather and slightly crouched because of his aching back as he frowned at Roxas and mouthed and apologetic sorry.

"Soldier. You are to be held in solitude from this day forth until I come for you. Your judgement has yet to be decided and you will be deemed unfit to be a part of this army until that day. You will report back to the cells and wait for me to decide what to do with you forth with."

"What?!" Roxas asked, unable to understand what he heard as Vanitas began barking orders at soldiers to take the General to his tent and lock up the prisoners. "You can't do this!" Roxas growled.

"I think you'll find I can do what I want." Vanitas growled, backhanding Roxas roughly and yelping loudly when Roxas set his small fangs into the black leather gloves, tasting copper amongst the sweat as he was pulled away from the general snarling and kicking. Vanitas looked aghast for a split second before he turned away and stormed of, leaving Roxas kicking and struggling as he was pulled away from the battlefield and of towards solitary confinement, kicking and struggling once more. As they led him towards the black cell's the last thing he remembered seeing was everyone crowding around the General, all of them wanting to see and help, and for some reason, some bizarre reason that he couldn't quite figure out, that hurt him more than anything else had so far. He frowned, turning to try and get a better look before the door slammed in his face and the darkness swamped him.

He sighed, curling up into a ball in the corner of his dark room, the windows and doors barred and sealed, as he placed his head on his knees, resting his forehead against his forearms and sighing. He just couldn't seem to ever get anything right.

* * *

Please excuse any mistakes in this chapter, I haven't had time to proofread it yet ^_^' Thankyou to all my awesome favers, alerters and reviewers :) I'm so sorry about this chapter, I meant to put loads of dialogue in but before I knew it my brain had come up with this and I had to write it, it was the only way I could move the story forward. I'm sorry :( please don't kill me. I'm sorry it's so long as well, I just couldn't stop writing, I was going tokeep going until I saw this was over 7000 words long...

sorry ^_^' please forgive me I can promise a better chapter next as well as more new characters, longer + better dialogue, secrets and perhaps kisses? ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed :D


	8. A lieutenant's betrayal

**Note! Read this first! - When they touch noses later on (you will know what I mean when you get to that part) please take into account that it is a 'kiss'. Not a proper one, but do you know when people give each other eskimo kisses and dogs and cats touch noses to kiss? Well thats what that is. Its a cat/dog kiss. You'll get what I mean when you get to it (I hope) and if not PM or review and I will either rewrite or explain :) thanks**

* * *

It was dark as Axel woke, the gloom in the room reflected only by the small lamp that sat flickering beside his make shift bed. He stirred and turned his head to the left, groaning and raising his hand to his forehead as he sat upright and frowned at the thick white bandages that shifted slightly beneath his strong hands, wincing a little from the dull ache that rested sleepily in the back of his head.

"General?" He jumped at the voice and cursed Vanitas silently, muttering under his breath as he glared at the lieutenant that stood not to far away, his back resting against a pole before he walked out of the darkness and into the light. "Permission to ask how you're feeling, General?"

"Permission granted. I feel like shit." Axel mumbled, swinging his legs over the side and groaning at the soreness of his muscles. He stopped at Vanitas' apprehensive look and narrowed his eyes slightly, judging the nervous shift that glittered and dimmed within his lieutenants eyes. "Lieutenant…what happened?"

"You…you don't remember, sir?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow nervously and rested his hand on the hilt of the blade at his waist, Axel's eye's following as he bit his lip and stood, his ears going back angrily as he made his way to collect his sword that rested on the wall at the opposite end of the tent. Just in case.

"If I could remember I wouldn't be asking now would I lieutenant. Stop asking stupid questions and give me an answer." He clicked his blade in place and turned to face Vanitas, wary of the smirk that danced across his face when he was so nervous mere seconds before.

"Sir, Commander Leon Lockhart attacked the camp-"

"I remember that part. Skip to the part where I fell unconscious." Axel mumbled, turning his hand to motion to Vanitas to speed up as he opened the tent flap and winced at the bright sunshine that glared and stared him in the eyes, burning his pupils slightly and forcing him to look away as the noise hurt his delicate ears, causing him to flatten them against his head as he turned back to Vanitas and waited expectantly.

"Yes well… you and the new recruit…erm…I'm afraid I have no name to give you on his behalf… you and the new recruit attempted to apprehend the Commander of the Tori. You almost succeeded sir, but at last minute the new recruit turned in the air and struck you down. It was a lightening quick strike sir, the move of a demon. Even the King himself could not have foreseen such treachery of one of our own. You did well to survive the fall…" Vanitas swallowed hard and stared at the ground.

"And where were you when all of this was happening?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow at Vanitas and grinning slightly.

"I managed to apprehend Commander Lockhart and capture him. He currently resides in a cell next to the traitor. I'm sure your highness will want to speak with him, but perhaps the traitor is better to deal with first…sir?"

Axel laughed and rubbed his sore forehead delicately. "It seems like I'm surrounded by enemies on all side, doesn't it lieutenant?"

"…It would appear so sir, yes."

Axel chuckled once more and folded back the flap of his tent, turning back to give Vanitas one last all knowing look. "I will be at the front of our camp, ensure that the prisoners come to me unharmed. I want to deal with them myself."

"Yes sir."

Axel went to take a step out of the tent before he frowned and turned back to Vanitas. "Oh, and lieutenant?"

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure you're present as well. I would like to reward you for your…valour, in battle. I think you deserve a fitting prize for taking down the Commander of the Tori all on your own, don't you?"

Vanitas gave a small smirk and nodded, watching as Axel left and the tent flap closed before he grinned and let out a booming laugh. "That's right general, traitors can fast become your most trusted allies, and you're no smatter than the rest of these idiots…soon I will have you and your title destroyed and my master will take the spoils of your lands for his own…soon."

He grinned as he stormed out of the tent, his ego inflated beyond reason as he walked with a new found spring in his step, heading over to the prisoners cells, eager to start the day he had been dreading.

* * *

Roxas tilted his head to a side and groaned as the door opened and the sunlight invaded his dank cell. He had been marking down the hours he had been counting on the floor with a sharp rock he had found, and so far he had been locked up for a total of twenty three hours. The cut on his left eyes stung, and every time it wept he found his tears involuntarily falling and mixing with the stinging wound until he finally gave in and ripped a piece of his t-shirt of, wrapping it around his fist and licking it before he gingerly dabbed at the tender wound, mewling at each pang of pain that went through him. But that was all he could do for it. The wounds on his back had finally stopped cracking and he was sure they would heal properly if he remained still and out of trouble, but like all things in his life so far, luck just wasn't on his side.

Hayner stood in the doorway, a look of sadness and regret adorning his face as Roxas put his ears back and hissed at him, baring his teeth in a snarl at the friend he thought he'd had. He had berated himself several times for that in the hours he had been sat there, confined to the dark.

"Roxas I'm sorry, but you've gotta move. Lieutenant Vanitas is here to see you. Apparently the Commander wants a word with you."

Roxas growled and swished his tail, getting up slowly and batting Hayner's offered hand away. It took him a while to stand, but when he did he did it on his own. He stared at Hayner coldly, ignoring the regret that lingered on his face as he walked past him and out into the sunshine, wincing at the bright light that caused his wound to weep even more.

Outside was beautiful. The morning was crisp and fresh, not warm but not cold, and the breeze that drifted through the area was like heaven's kiss on his hot skin. He glanced down with his good eye and looked at the bloody makeshift bandage wrapped about his wrist, wincing at the splotches of red and yellow that mingled with the sweat there. A soft touch gripped his elbow and Roxas looked left to find Hayner nervously guiding him along. Roxas was in half a mind to shrug him of and punch him in the face; after all, it couldn't get him into more trouble than he was already in, right? But there was something about him, something broken and defeated. He moved with his back slouched, he thought over each step before he placed it down upon the ground, and his eyes were constantly locked upon the floor, never once flickering to look up. Just what had the General said to him before he came to visit Roxas the other day?

"Roxas?" The whisper was a murmur he almost didn't catch, but when Hayner's eyes locked painfully on his own with his ears bent back low to his head, Roxas knew he was waiting for recognition, some hint of forgiveness in the camp that had tortured them both. Forgiveness because he hadn't been strong enough. Forgiveness because he had been broken so easily.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry man. I never wanted to lock ya up…" Roxas stayed quiet and Hayner let out a sad sigh as he marched his 'prisoner' across the courtyard, the sword clanking at his belt painfully loud. "The General…he said…." There was a fault in Hayner's voice as he bit back a sob and let out an unsteady breath. "He said-"

"Private! Do not tell me you are conversing with this traitor!"

Hayner jumped a mile out of his skin and yelped, taking a few hasty steps back and pulling Roxas with him as he clung to his elbow, his hands shaking slightly. Roxas glanced up and stiffened his shoulders as Vanitas smirked down on him and took a threatening step forward. "No sir." Hayner mumbled. "I was just escorting the prisoner, sir. As ordered, sir."

Vanitas' smirk unfolded into a wide grin and he let out a dark laugh. "Then move. Don't keep the General waiting."

"Yes sir." Hayner mumbled, sinking his claws a little deeper into Roxas' arms as he scrambled around Vanitas and picked his pace up to a jog, forcing Roxas to hurry along beside him.

Roxas followed obediently even though he wasn't tethered. He didn't want to get into more of a mess than he was already in, and besides, what good would running away do? He was surrounded by the enemy. Locked in on all sides. He looked up at the sky and winced once more, wishing he was the small bird that cawed across the melted horizon, envying the majestic white mountain peeks that seemed to melt into the purity of the sky, free and proud, powerful and silent, the perfect protector in a world of chaos. He laughed aloud and shook his head, breaking his gaze from the sky and frowning, ignoring the wary glance Hayner gave him as they trudged across the thick sunken mud that had settled from the passing rain of the battle, plants and ground alike stained a faint pink, the reminiscing tears of Nature for the fallen brethren of both sides.

By the time Hayner stopped running Roxas' body was on fire and the fresh air in his lungs seared through him to create gaping holes that depleted him of his breath, leaving him gasping and wheezing as he bent over, frowning and confused. "Wow, you're really out of shape." Hayner laughed, panting slightly as he gave a wry smile.

"I'm…not….outta….shape" Roxas panted, hating his body for losing its energy so fast. He was the Night Crawler, the boy his people depended on, the thief of the night and lover of darkness. What the hell was wrong with him? He shook his head at Hayner's amused grin and raised an eyebrow, standing upright and panting slightly, forcing himself to compose his body. "…just…hurting…" he mumbled, the spit in his mouth swamping his taste buds to the point where he was forced to spit on the ground a few feet away. And then it was his turn to frown as he looked about the place Hayner had taken him.

He was back at the stables, wyverns cawing and roaring to the sky as they shivered and flapped their wings in stalls that were as big as Roxas' cell. The old timber that surrounded them was made of fresh pine and bits of it were singed and burnt in places, blackened by the red fire breathing wyverns that paced about in their stalls like demons of Hell. He gave a nervous look to Hayner and frowned. "What, am I kibble now?" he asked, watching as the green wyvern closest to him gave a cock of its head and eyed him up hungrily, its long snake-like tongue dithering in the air as it tasted his scent.

Hayner laughed and walked around the back, signalling for Roxas to follow him as he went, his boots sloshing in the mud. Roxas gave a nervous glance back at the wyvern before he slowly made his way around the back of the stables, his muscles tense as he went, scared that it may just be another trick. His boots stuck slightly in the mud and he was forced to pull at them to release them from the sinking brother of quick sand as he went.

As he turned the corner, nervous and tense beyond belief, he let out a loud laugh and smiled, running forwards and hugging Roric around the neck as he lowered his head in greeting and nuzzled him back, the rope about his neck tying him loosely to one of the metal rings that hung to a nearby post. He turned to Hayner while still clinging to Roric, confused beyond belief as Hayner smiled at him and began to walk away, turning his back on Roxas and standing a few feet away, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze as his leather uniform stuck to his skin.

Roxas stared at his back, puzzled beyond his wildest dreams as Roric whickered and stamped his feet a little, his wings shivering by his side. "What are you…?"

"I can't stand to watch another friend go down." Hayner mumbled, barely audible over the wind. "I know that you saved the General, but I also know the Lieutenant will have twisted it into some sick excuse were you're to blame." He turned to face Roxas and smirked slightly. "I can't watch that happen again."

"…What are you saying?" Roxas asked, aware of where the conversation was going, but not sure on whether he was hearing Hayner right.

Hayner bowed his head and looked behind him, checking nobody was coming before he turned back to Roxas and smiled. "I'm not even supposed to be on duty. I pulled a few favours and they let me take the shift. I think you should take your beast and go, I'll cause a distraction, say I saw you running towards the south side of camp or something. There's a cave towards the back of the stables, it's covered by a moss covered rock, but it's easy to shift. When you come out at the other side you should make a break for it. Fly home."

Roxas stared at Hayner in disbelief, still clinging to Roric before he finally let go and took a few steps forward, painfully aware that Hayner was giving him a chance to escape, a chance he would have to decline if he were to save his brothers. "Hayner…I can't-"

"Sure you can, it's easy. I've done it loads of times, it's covered by water so the Tora won't follow you in and they never block it of because none of the other Inu's are brave enough to chance it. Its perfect Roxas, you can escape. Trust me, if you stay here Vanitas will ensure your dead before the end of the month." He stilled from his speech and looked Roxas in the eyes, "I can't watch them kill another one of my friends Roxas. I can't."

Roxas smiled and stepped forward, placing a hand on Hayner's shoulders and squeezing it slightly. "You won't have to watch me die Hayner, because I'm not going to. I want to leave, more than anything, but I can't. Not yet." Hayner looked at him confused. "But trust me; as soon as the time comes I will be going. As for Vanitas, well… let's just see if he can get rid of me. I'm a pretty tough cookie you know?" He smiled and Hayner rolled his eyes and grinned back.

"You can say that again. How many times should you have died by now?" Hayner laughed, moving away from Roxas' playful swipe and grinning before he stilled and rubbed the back of his head, staring at Roric. "I still think you should go man. I mean, Axel can be really tough sometimes."

Roxas sighed and looked back to Roric. "Yeah I know, but I've just gotta do this. What are we going to do about Roric? Should I take him into the stables or-"

"Nah, I'll get someone to take him back in later… You sure you wanna do this? I mean, if you go see Axel, and he does decide the worst…" He left the statement hanging in the air. If Axel decided that Roxas should die, then die he would. And then there would be no going back. No matter what.

"I'm sure. C'mon, let's go before Vanitas comes looking for us and you get in trouble as well."

Hayner smiled a little as he took hold of Roxas' elbow again and marched him back through the camp, pretending to hold him prisoner as he went. Roxas would have smiled if he didn't fear it would look suspicious, grateful for the fact that Hayner hadn't betrayed him like he originally thought, that he still had a friend when he was surrounded by enemies…even if his friend would turn into the enemy if he ever found out who he really was. Still, it was nice to pretend. Even if only for a little while.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to reach the front of the camp. Torches were lit on either side in the light and they flickered in the breeze atop large bronze podiums, a set on either side that lit up a pathway to a set of steps. Guards lined either sides and most of the camp had been withdrawn from their duties to look upon yet another spectacular event the General would uphold. Roxas glanced up and met the eyes of many, all of them shifting uneasily as they bowed their heads to him silently and waited for him to pass with Hayner at his side, a sign of silent respect he could only ponder over. Was it perhaps because they knew the truth about what he did to save their General's life?

He frowned. He couldn't see the General giving him a punishment for saving him, but Hayner said Vanitas would twist the truth…but how could he twist memories.

As they walked between the pillars of light that reflected of the torches, Roxas' mind began to play with his thoughts, causing his legs to tremble slightly as he walked and his breathing to come a little harsher as his bad eye stung with a vengeance. Beside him Hayner walked a little slower, perhaps drawing out his friend's punishment or perhaps savouring the moment for him so that he could pull together whatever strength he had. Whatever his reason, Roxas was grateful. He was in no rush to face the punishment that awaited him for the good deed he did.

Axel waited for them at the end of the makeshift path, his arms folded as a smirk crossed his face, his stance perfect as a small white bandage adorned his head, wrapped about his red hair and stained the same colour in some areas. On his right stood Vanitas, a scowl on his face as he waited with his hand resting against the hilt of his sword and Roxas wondered if it would be the same sword that possibly dealt the damage of his punishment. He shook his head a little and frowned. No, Axel had proven himself to be a little bit more creative than that.

As he reached the end of the rugged path Hayner sidled of from him, giving his elbow a light squeeze before he took his place on the sidelines and waited, leaving Roxas alone as he stood before Axel and Vanitas, one smirking and one scowling as he stood before their judgement, completely at their mercy.

"Kneel before the General traitor!" Vanitas hissed, glaring at Roxas threateningly as he rubbed the pommel of his blade with his finger, itching to use it.

Roxas frowned and knelt grudgingly, sinking to both his knees and bowing his head before most of the camp while they looked on with eyes of judgement. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes, his ears going back against his head as Axel took a step forward and cleared his throat, preparing for the long speech ahead as Roxas waited with baited breath.

"My good soldiers, as most of you already know, we succeeded with our battle against the Tori cowards that dared to strike our turned backs with their knives." He gave a long look over the silent crowd and grinned, raising his hand high in a Tori solute and roaring aloud, "WE WON!"

A cheer of applause met him, so loud Roxas feared he might go deaf as he itched the inside of one of his ears with his pinkie and frowned when Axel lowered his hands to silence.

"But as you know, with each battle comes tragedies, and our side had its fair share of casualties and losses." A silence settled and Axel bowed his head, a silent mourning of respect for the fallen, and Roxas watched as every other Tora in the vicinity bowed their heads and waited until Axel raised his own, their eyes closed as they mourned what they had lost. "My brothers and sisters, there is a traitor among us." Axel mumbled, his eyes opening and his emerald eyes settling on Roxas, chilling him to the bone as he stared back, unflinching in his resolve to appear unafraid.

Roxas caught Vanitas smirking as Axel took another step forward, the smirk still plastered on his face as he walked up to where Roxas was kneeling painfully slow, stopping mere inches from him and grinning as he turned to stare at the Tora that lined both sides. "You may have noticed the injury that adorns my frame, well let me tell you it was afflicted by no Tori. It was conjured by none other than one of our own. One of my own men, one of my own trusted soldiers, turned on me in mid fight and decided to strike me down, attempting to reap the glory for themselves and their greedy hearts."

Roxas flinched and began breathing deep, attempting to control his jittering nerves as Axel drew the blade up before him and grinned at the ruby encrusted hilt. From the sidelines Roxas saw Hayner pale and his eyes go wide as Axel swung the blade with a mastered level of skill that whipped the breeze into slivers of ice cold refreshment. And then he spoke once more, and Roxas was surprised to find a cold chill hidden in his voice, an icy freeze that seemed so out of his character.

"I plan to deal with the traitor today, before you all! I will show you what happens when someone messes with the Tora Royal Family! I will prove to you that it is _fire_ that roars through my veins, not the blood you all suppose!"

He raised the blade high and Roxas flinched, gritting his teeth together for the blow he expected to come, thinking of everything he had cost his brothers through the failure that was his death. But the steel never landed against his skin, never fell and bit into his neck. Instead, when he opened his good eye, he found Axel grinning back at Vanitas, the sword in his hand thrust backwards to point directly at his lieutenant's face as he turned and faced him full on, standing in front of Roxas almost protectively.

"I know that traitor is you Lieutenant. I may have been knocked unconscious, but I'm not a fucking idiot. I remember all you did," he turned back to look at Roxas over his shoulder slightly. "And I know now who my allies are." He turned back sharply to stare at a shocked Vanitas who stood with his arms by his side, his facial expression a look of pure horror. "You are stripped of your title Lieutenant, and I believe that a punishment is in order, for your courageous act of valour, as you would have me believe." Axel grinned sarcastically and turned to look at several of the guards that surrounded them. "Seize the traitor." He spat, watching as they unsheathed their swords and marched forwards, moving in on all sides.

Vanitas panicked, and Roxas watched from between Axel's legs as he drew his sword and seethed, raging at Axel when he spoke. "General, are you mad?! I am your loyal servant, I would follow you into battle at your side and-"

"And stab me when my back is turned." Axel finished coolly, laughing at his lieutenant as he attempted to take on the guards that enclosed him. "I don't think so Vanitas. We are at war. And I like to keep my enemies in front of me, not behind."

Vanitas scowled and Roxas watched as he jumped out of the way of a sword that scraped against his neck, the owner of the swipe overstepping his mark and falling too far forwards as Vanitas raised the back of his blade and lowered it with a _crunch_ that left Roxas feeling sick before Vanitas raised his fingers to his lips and whistled, the sound screeching and high before he was forced to roll backwards to avoid a sideways swipe by another guard as more and more joined the fray. And yet still Axel stayed in front of Roxas, who was still kneeling on the floor dismissively, trying not to be noticed while Vanitas cursed as an arrow was notched and loosed, scraping against the side of his neck roughly and causing his armour to become sticky with blood while a black dot painted the sky, growing larger from the distance and approaching with speed that could rival an eagles.

Vanitas grinned as the dot became the outline of a black wyvern, the monster shrieking in the sky as it landed not too far away and swept the guards away with its large horned tail, snapping at them with its tremendous hanging jaws and roaring to the sky when Vanitas climbed atop the saddle on its back and grinned, pulling the beast up into the air as the strength from its wings pushed the soldiers back down, causing them to cover their faces from the sand and debris that whirled about them in a mad torrent.

Roxas shielded his face with his arms and scowled when the wind finally died down, staring at the laughing dot on the distance that howled of promised revenge as he breathed a sigh of relief and frowned before Axel turned back to him and he paled, remembering the predicament he was in. Axel shouted for order and sent a squadron of guards to prepare their wyverns for pursuit, mumbling about how he wanted the traitor back in chains before nightfall.

Axel turned to him and studied him, his eyes furrowing as he offered his hand out and waited patiently. Roxas stared at it for a second, blinking at it as if it might bite him before he carefully took the General's hand in his own and let the General pull him up, slightly aware of how warm the General was. Axel smiled at him and patted him on the back, wincing a bit as he looked him over.

"Well soldier, I would like you to retreat to my tent with me for a few minutes. I have a proposition for you." He grinned, his pristine white canines glistening slightly as he placed a hand on Roxas' lower back and pushed him slowly along, striding through the chaos as if it didn't exist while Roxas moved forwards, stupefied and confused about what was going on.

Axel didn't say anything on the way to his tent. He remained silent and still, refraining from talking as his quick eyes darted left and right, scanning the horizon as they walked for any warning of further attack. But there was none. Several times Roxas thought he should say something, to ask a question or demand an answer, but every time he went to open his mouth he would find the words lodged in his throat, unable to utter them as his lips continued to move, making him look extremely similar to a goldfish or a deer caught in headlights. And he hated that.

As they approached the tent Axel pulled back the flap and pushed Roxas gently inside, ignoring the falter in the younger males footsteps as he followed him in and closed the flap behind them. Inside Roxas felt his heartbeat fade and his pulse stop as he glanced about the tent he had first arrived in, the familiar flicker of the candle and mahogany desk adorned with the map taunting him slightly. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was a little scared, just a little.

Axel stepped out in front of him and smiled, walking over to the make shift bed in the tent and sitting on it, ignoring the squeak of metal as he did so and clapping his hands together heartily. Roxas stood and shifted nervously as Axel leaned back and crossed his legs, his finger going beneath his chin while he bit his lip and looked him up and down, wincing slightly again when he reached his eye before he sighed and leaned forwards again and motioned to a chair beside the bed. "Sit. I would like to speak with you."

The words sounded tired to Roxas' trained ears, so he slowly made his way across the room, painfully aware of the fact that he was nothing but a neko in a Tora's game as he sat on the chair and watched Axel, who was watching him, nervously, gulping heavily as he fumbled with the bit of cloth wrapped around his wrist.

Axel laughed and Roxas' eyes darted upwards, his sore eye stinging a little with the movement as he did so. "You know, I said I wanted to speak with you, and yet you sit there in silence Kitten. Don't you ever speak?"

Roxas growled aloud and frowned. "My names not Kitten."

"Heh, easy Kitten, you actually spoke then." Axel grinned and leaned forwards a little bit. "So Kitten, what is your proper name then? You can tell me." He gave a devilish smirk that had Roxas checking to make sure the exit was still there and still open. It was, which surprised him a little. Where was all this newfound trust from?

"Night Crawler. Not Kitten." Roxas ground out, his ears going back a little as Axel continued smiling.

"Night Crawler? I would never have guessed the way you moved in the sky. More like Night Soarer if you ask me."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "That's not even a word."

"No, but at least your talking. That's a good start, but I think I'm gonna continue calling you Kitten. Names got a ring to it that just suits you-"

"My name is not Kitten!"

"And you're telling me your mother called you Night Crawler the day you were birthed? Nope, not buying it. Tell me your real name and I'll stop calling you Kitten."

Roxas bit his lip and sighed. He couldn't reveal his true name, not to a Tora General. With Hayner it was different; Hayner hadn't whipped him in front of the Tora camp or issued him to solitary confinement. Hayner was just a regular kid, a kid of the enemy, but still a kid. Axel though…he just screamed dangerous.

"Cat got your tongue?" Axel laughed and Roxas scowled up at him as he watched Axel wander over to the opposite side of the room, pulling out a bowl and pouring water from a jug into the rather large basin. "Never mind." He wandered back over with the bowl of warm water and Roxas stared at it curiously, one ear perked upwards in confusion as he watched Axel dip a cloth into the bowl. "That eye of yours looks like a bitch. Come here." He leaned forwards and grabbed Roxas' wrist with lightening quick reactions, shocking Roxas a little as he began to pull him forwards until Roxas pulled back with equal force. Axel groaned a little and frowned. "C'mon Kitten, I need to clean that wound before it gets infected."

"Why? Why do you care?" Roxas ground out, still tugging for possession of his own wrist.

"Because the nurses in my camp are too busy tending the other wounded and burying the deceased. Goddess above, stop being such a kitten and come here!" He pulled hard again and Roxas almost fell forwards, but he grabbed the back of the chair insistently and dug his claws into it, clinging to it as if his life depended on it.

"No. Seriously, it's fine."

Axel scoffed. "Sure it is Kitten, look in the mirror and then tell me that."

"It really is fine. I don't need _you_ to see to it."

"Oh-ho, and why's that Kitten? Scared I might bite?" He gave Roxas a wink and tugged harder, causing the younger male to wince and sink his claws further into the chairs wood while he looked at Axel as if he were insane. Axel frowned when Roxas clung harder and growled. "Kitten if you don't come here right this instant I'm going to issue you another week in solitary confinement, now c'mere."

Axel tugged hard, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he yanked Roxas' wrist with all his might, ignoring the younger male's protests as he ripped him from the chair, Roxas' claws taking curled clippings with them as he fell forwards, toppling onto Axel with a groan. The water spilled and Roxas moaned, his eyes closed tight as he braced for impact and frowned when it never came.

He felt strong arms grab his shoulders and flinched subconsciously, but when he felt the arms do nothing but hold him there he dared to open his good eye, confused as something twitched at the end of his nose. When he opened his eye he found himself resting in the General's arms, both his shoulders captured and held in the General's strong but safe hands as Axel looked down on him with a quirky smile and a small laugh. Roxas blushed at the close proximity of them both as he realised the twitching thing on the end of his nose was none other than Axel's own nose as both of them sat with locked touching muzzles.

Roxas felt his blush spread into a fierce rage that swept his whole face in a glossy red as Axel's amused emeralds stared at him, his twitching nose itching Roxas own before the younger male pulled back aghast, scrambling across the floor in a hurried state before he stood a few feet away and turned away, still blushing furiously as he covered his nose and shook his head a little, mumbling apologies over and over.

He was broken from his mad rant as Axel's laughter rang through the tent and sliced through him like a knife, causing his embarrassment to be replaced by anger and rage as he turned to the General and glowered as Axel roared with laughter and rolled in a circle on the bed, clutching his stomach and snorting unlike any royalty Roxas knew.

"What's so funny?!" Roxas demanded, still slightly flushed from embarrassment as Axel turned to him and wiped a tear away.

"Aww, what's wrong Kitten? Never been kissed before?" Axel laughed, but when he saw the downtrodden look on Roxas' face he cleared his throat and swallowed. "Yeah well, it's fine. Just an accident, right? Now come here and let me clean your eye or I'll be forced to kiss you again."

Roxas watched nervously as Axel refilled the bowl with warm water and sat back down on the bed, pulling the chair close and looking to Roxas expectantly as he did so. Roxas frowned and looked at the opening to the tent flap nervously, contemplating whether to run or to stay.

"Kitten, if you run I will personally hunt you down and glue you to the chair. You're just prolonging your pain and wasting my time by doing this. Trust me; I have better things to do than clean you up."

Roxas glared at Axel. "Yeah? Well if you have better things to do then why _are_ you helping me?"

Axel shrugged and blew of Roxas' cold comment as if it were just the breeze. "Because you saved me, right? I mean, if you weren't there Vanitas could have finished me of or something." He narrowed his eyes at Roxas and held out his hand once more. "There's something about you that I just can't place Kitten. Why would you jump in the river to save me after I humiliated you like that?"

"… Because nobody else would." Roxas whispered quietly, his hand going to take Axel's warm one.

"Yeah well, you've seen the group I got stuck with. Bunch of cowards and traitors." Axel growled, pulling Roxas down gently and waiting while he sat before he hooked a leg beneath the leg of the chair and pulled him closer, dampening the cloth once more and leaning forwards. "This might sting a little" he warned.

Roxas rolled his eyes and waited as the damp cloth touched his face. It didn't hurt to bad at first, but as Axel swept the cloth across his cut he hissed and yelped, pulling back and giving Axel a death glare that could rival the seven chambers of hell, his ears going flat against his head while he covered his eye protectively. "What the hell!"

"I'm sorry, I said it would sting-"

"Yeah sting, not kill." Roxas growled, his tail swishing behind him madly as Axel frowned, rolling his eyes as he reached forward and pulled Roxas close again, lowering Roxas' hand forcefully from his eye as he spoke.

"Stop being such a kitten, Kitten. I swear, you can take twenty lashes but you can't take a graze on the eye."

"Stop calling me Kitten!"

"Stop acting like one!"

Roxas stuck out his tongue and Axel rolled his eyes, the laughter in his eyes betraying the sternness of his scolding as he swept the cloth back across Roxas' eye and winced at a large clunk of blood that clung to the cloth, peeling back some of the hair that had got stuck to the wound.

They sat in silence for some time, Roxas wincing every now and then and Axel mumbling as he cleaned the wound, continuing with his slow strokes while Roxas brooded over all that had happened to him since he had been sent to war as a spy.

"Why did you do it?"

Roxas jumped and turned to stare at Axel, surprised by the sudden conversation starter. "Huh? Do what?"

"Save me…help me… … I just don't get why." Axel grumbled, putting the cloth into the bowl and moving it to a side as he dug deep in a satchel at the end of his bed and dragged out some clean white wraps.

Roxas sighed, "I told you-"

"I want a bebtter eplanation. More of an answer."

Roxas shrugged as Axel stood and began to place the bandages delicately about his eye, wrapping the bandages tightly and securely. "I dunno… I guess it just felt right at the time." He looked down at the floor and whispered his own question back. "Why are you helping me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" When Roxas stayed silent he was forced to elaborate. "You saved my life so I'm repaying the favour. I know its not much, but its something right? Besides, I can't have my new Lieutenant walking around with a scuffed up eye now, can I?"

Roxas frowned, wincing as it pulled at his wound. "New lieutenant, sir?"

"Don't call me sir; I hate it when people do that. Just call me General or Axel, got it lieutenant?"

"Yes si-General. But…what do you mean 'new Lieutenant'?"

Axel sighed and stood back to admire his handy work, clapping his hands together and grinning as he did so. "Don't tell me your brain was damaged in that little scrimmage we had." He laughed and Roxas looked up at him confused. "I'm naming you Lieutenant Kitten. I can't think of a better man to have at my back than one who'd save my life while I was whipping the flesh of his back. A bit mad, but I think it'll work."

Roxas stared dumbfounded for a moment. Not quite registering in his mind anything that was going on before he finally snapped out of his stupor, closing his open mouth and shaking his head. "No, General I cannot possibly accept-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Look Kitten, I'm not giving you a choice here. I'm telling you, okay?"

"But Sir-"

"What did I say about that?"

"But General-"

"That's better-"

"I can't take the position of Lieutenant!"

"Why? You got a better proposition elsewhere?"

Roxas frowned and thought back to Cloud and Sora. "No General, but my loyalties are not always true to the sight of others."

Axel scoffed. "Don't try that crap on me lieutenant, you've already proven your loyalty. All that's left for you to do now is accept my proposal. And I'm not giving you a choice in the matter."

Roxas sighed, running his hand through the half of his hair that wasn't covered by a bandage and growling, grateful that Axel had left his ear unbandaged so he could place it back against his head with the other. He thought for a moment, considering all the pros and cons of the situation he was to be thrown into. On the plus side he could gather more information and possibly save his brothers lives, but on the bad side he would be under constant supervision, which would make sneaking of to find Marshal and Aqua harder when the time came to give the information he had secretly gathered. But what choice did he have?

"So you will take my offer?" Axel asked, not really a question but more a sugar coated statement.

"Yes. Thank you General." Roxas mumbled, looking down at the floor while Axel grinned and laughed out loud, turning behind him and pulling out a set of leather armour from a chest not too far away before he threw it at Roxas and walked towards the tent opening, grinning as he went.

"Good. Now get dressed. I can't have my lieutenant wandering around in rags. I'll be outside when you're done. Please don't take all day; we have a lot of work to do before sunset."

Roxas paled and folded the leather armour carefully. "We?" he asked, frowning slightly as Axel inhaled deeply and pulled back the tent flap.

"Yes, now that you're my lieutenant you have a few special duties to attend to. Don't worry; I'll help you to start with. The Ookami are on there way, and the prisoners still need to be punished, so hurry up or I'll drag you through the camp half naked." Axel's canines flashed and Roxas gulped at the lack of humour in his eyes as Axel walked out of the room and let the tent flap close lazily behind him.

Roxas sighed heavily and stared at the uniform in front of him, glaring at the leather and trying to burn holes through it with just his eyes as he sat in the silence of his surroundings, hating every aspect of his life and frowning as he picked up the leather and ran his fingers along the smooth material. He laughed a little and shook his head as he let his tail swish behind him lightly, staring at the leather and letting a tear fall slowly. He let his thoughts drift back to Cloud and Sora back in the Neko King's palace. He wondered if Sora was behaving, if Cloud still did one hundred press ups before bed, if Sora still spat the greens in his dinner out and wrapped them up in a hanky when Cloud wasn't looking, if Cloud still stared up at the sun every time dawn woke up, if Sora still woke from the terrors in the night, but most of all, he wondered if they missed him, and he hoped that they were safe.

"Damn… being homesick sucks" he mumbled, turning to make sure the tent flap was closed before he pulled the leather armour close and began undressing, preparing himself to adorn yet another fake skin.

* * *

There you go guys, it has not been proofread yet so please forgive... blah blah blah. you know the drill right ;)

Anyway, my last chapter made me cry. Not because of the content but because of the context. There were _so_ many mistakes I dont even know where to begin. I mean, god! What was I think uploading it in that position! (But I bet this ones not much better :/) I promise to proofread both chapters tomorow :) I promise.

Anyway, I had to split this chapter into two, the next one will be up soon but it just took too long to get Rox and Ax talking yano. I just didn't wanna rush it. Anyway, next chapters the new characters to defo appear are: Leon, Yuffie, Demyx, Saix , Cid, Kairi and maybe more *shrugs* can you guess who is who? If so I will have the next chapter up by sunday :P :D

Cheers to all my lovely reviewers, favers and alerters :D You is all (as one of my friends says) such lovely chickadees~ :)


	9. Breaking apart

Roxas was half way through pulling on the Tora uniform when the cough echoed about the room, causing him to yelp loudly and jump out of his skin as he turned and glanced about for the intruder.

"You look good Neko. It is a shame you have been placed in such a dreadful position. You could have been a good looking husband."

Roxas growled as Aqua moved from behind a pole in the centre of the room, blushing slightly as he pulled on the brown military shirt and fastened the red and orange striped leather straps across his wrists, grateful that they covered his mark as he buttoned up his shirt. "How did you get in?"

"What kind of spy would I be if I gave away all of my secrets as if they were nothing but dirt? No Neko, my ways are secret, even to an ally such as you."

He grunted as she stepped closer and held her waist with her hand, her blue uniform slashed with turquoise lace and sapphire straps. "So what do you want from me this time?"

"Short tempered aren't we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting on the bed Axel had abandoned just five minutes ago. "The King has grown weary and requires more information from you." Her eyes sparkled and Roxas shifted nervously, his eyes going to the leather jacket he was forced to adorn.

"The Tori attacked the other day-"

"Is that what happened to your eye?" She shook her head and crossed her legs. "If you keep this up Night Crawler you will be maimed for life. Or quite possibly dead"

"Yeah well, the Tora General named me Lieutenant."

She squinted here eyes and considered her thoughts for a moment. "That was fast Night Crawler…you are sure you remember which side you are fighting for, yes?"

He growled and turned to face her. "Of course I am! My brother's lives are at stake, remember?"

"Hmm… so what else?"

"The leader of the Tori was Leon. I can't remember his last name, but he was pretty tough. It was an ambush, but it looked like it was only the rebels of the Tori, I think the nation is still undecided on who they want to fight for."

"If they fight at all." She bit her finger and frowned. "There can only be one reason why Leon has joined our side." She looked up and smiled. "You have done well Night Crawler, is there anything else?"

"… Apparently the Ookami are on their way down today to join their forces to our own. When the General called to his brother for help he forgot to show. It almost cost us the fight."

She smirked. "So the Tora's are feeling the bite of war. That is good. The Tora King is dying, and soon all of his heirs will be fighting for a place upon his throne. They will kill each other until only one remains. As is Tora tradition. Hopefully we can last long enough to watch them kill each other, and then our chances of success will grow. Thank you Night Crawler, I will ensure the King is informed."

She stood and went to leave, her blue eyes closing as she stood and walked into the centre of the room.

"Wait! What about my brothers?!"

There was a bang before smoke filled the room and swamped each and every corner, forcing him to shield his eyes and turn away while his body was wracked with coughs and the tent flap opened.

"Kitten? Kitten, what is going on in here?!"

As the smoke cleared Roxas caught a glint of red before an angry General stepped into his view. "Kitten just what the hell are you doing!?"

Roxas stared for a moment, glancing about the room in search of Aqua, but she was gone, completely vanished once more. He turned back to Axel and grinned sheepishly at the raised eyebrow he was given. "Heh, um…"

Axel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Kitten, let's get started. Goddess above knows this is going to be a long day.

Axel marched from the tent with long strides which forced Roxas to jog in order to keep up with him. Outside the bustle from the previous fight was raw, and soldiers and prisoners were struggling and moving on both sides, both Tora and Tori exhausted and ready for whatever fate should deal them. Roxas watched as a cart passed him pulled by a large, old, grey wyvern that shuddered as it moved across the ground, egged on by the lick of the whip on its hind quarters. He couldn't see what was inside the cart because of the large, rough, black covering that was spread over it, but as the cart passed he turned and saw the shiny underlay of blood slick wings trailing along the floor, dragged in the dust as if they were no longer a part of one of the divine Goddesses creatures.

But before he could stop to confirm his fears he was forced to follow Axel into the tent at the end of the camp, ducking below the thick red flap and entering the murky depth inside.

Within the tent the air suddenly turned icy cold and the humidity intensified to a stuffy pretence of tension. A line so thick it could be sliced into thick wavering chunks. Roxas copied Axel with a certain level of unease and walked behind him towards the end of the tent, glancing wearily down on the hunk of slumped black and brown feathers of the two bodies that rested before him. Neither of the two lumps of flesh moved as he walked between them, noticing the defeat in their shoulders and the cuffs about their wrists. But it wasn't until he stood at the front, beside Axel who sat in a royal throne with a look of disgusted, yet dignified, hate, that Roxas recognised the two before him.

The girl with the black feathers stared at the ground, her knees shaking a little as her black bobbed hair hid her eyes from view, hiding her shame and all of the hate she felt towards them both. But Roxas recognised the scowl that itched to smile and the laboured edgy tension that rested in her arms; this was the girl he had fought first. The one he had purposefully tried to kill in the sky. And the other, the one with the strong jaw and the fire in his eyes, he was Leon, the general of the rebellious army that had tried to take the camp by surprise. For a man who had been crushed into the ground, he still kneeled with a resolved pride that would not allow him to bow. It was as if even the heavens crashing on his shoulders could not have brought him down. And the hate in his eyes told Roxas, and most certainly Axel too, that he would deliver the flames of Hell with a rage that would rival Satan himself should Axel give him so much as an inch of a chance.

So it surprised Roxas when he gave a nervous glance back at Axel that the General was smiling with a grin as broad as the sea was deep. A laugh rumbled from Axel's throat, and Roxas was slightly bewildered, his eyebrows furrowing while the General slapped his leg and leaned forward.

"Oh Leon, when will you ever learn? I'm a Tora. Tora like me eat Tori like you for breakfast. You really thought you could take me by surprise?" The smugness in the general's voice had Roxas on edge a little, but he was more unnerved when Leon smiled back and the talons on his wings glinted like a dangerous, sharpened steel. "You couldn't even beat me when we were kids."

"Oh I never forgot what you bastard Tora do Axel. I never forgot and I never will. I was a child back when I call you brother, it pleases me not to call you my foe now, but even the purist spirits turn black with Tora blood I suppose." He spat on the ground and laughed a little, both of the General's laughing in a fit of madness that Roxas couldn't quite understand. Apparently the girl didn't either as she looked to Leon with a confused glance and Roxas winced at the state of her bruised, but still pretty, face. "I'll make sure I rip the heart out of each and every one of you filthy half bred mongrels before my time on this earth is done!"

The laughter died down and Axel's eyes turned to cold ice, but still they kept their rich luscious colour, the colour of emeralds themselves. "Oh please, pigeons like you always manage to get your feathers ruffled." He slung his feet over the side of the chair and rested his head in his palm. "So why did you attack Leon? We were such good friends, I was sure you'd be coming round to see my way of thinking. But this? What madness struck you so suddenly that the prince of the Tori must personally attempt to take my camp? And with such a poor fleet at his back too."

"You're mad Axel! You and the rest of this stupid war will condemn us! Stop this fight now Axel or there will be something much worse for you to fear than the bite of my sword and the slice of my talons. Stop this war before you raise the black arts of profanity! You know I speak the truth Axel! You know it! Serunday Vey, Axel! Serunday Vey is coming! It will strike before the next black moon if this war does not stop now. You know it! It will come in the black of night and it will tear each of us apart in the very camps we feel safe in. Borders and allies will matter no more when our very shadows rise against us."

Roxas' ears perked up at the mention of Serunday Vey, and he found himself listening even more with twitching ears that thirsted for information. As soon as Axel spoke his own ears went back, and Roxas felt the emeralds bore into him for a slither of a second before they were returned to Leon, the latter now looking desperate and obsolete, but still with an edge of resolved rebelliousness.

"I know of Serunday Vey Leon. I know of it and I know of this black moon you speak of, but the black moon is many moons away and I plan to have this war long since won by then." His canines flashed dangerously and Leon growled. "You can have my word on that."

"You are a fool-"

"The only fool I see is you, Leon Lockhart!" Axel stood and the venom in his voice was enough bite without the glint of his elongated fangs. "Strike me once more for a fool and I will make sure your head is rolling in the dirt on the ground while your body falls, then who will be the fool? You attacked _my_ camp, Leon Lockhart_. My_ camp. Who was the fool for doing that?"

"You do not understand! I came to stop you. The more you take part in this madness the worse it will get! Axel you do not know the half of it. People are dying in the masses. Young ones are torn from their mothers before they have even finished with their childhood, fathers are slaughtered in a tide of watered down blood, talks of traitors and tactics bend at every turn, kings are murdered in their bed, liars spread hate and carnage on the streets and spread rebellions like wildfire, famine stretches across the land and plague ails it with a mocking grin. I watched as my own brother was pulled from the sky by the people that once sang for him! I watched them clip his wings before they coated him in a thick sheen of burning oil and sang the very hymn they created for his birth! Tell me that the black moon is not coming Axel. Take a walk in what I have seen and tell me it is not coming! For the love of all that is good in the world we walk, look me in the eyes and speak! Tell me the black moon is not coming!"

Leon stood and frothed at the mouth; spit travelling down his chin as he looked at Axel with pure hate and rage. But Axel could not return his gaze. Instead Roxas found himself drawing his blade (out of pure instinct of course) and smashing the butt of the blade into Leon's chest, forcing him to kneel back down next to the girl with the black hair. Leon looked up at Axel and laughed when Axel avoided his eyes and breathed deep, his head turned and his gaze ever downwards. "…that's what I thought."

Before Axel could reply there was the sound of rustling outside and the tent flap opened to reveal a panting soldier, his eyes puffy and his cheeks a rosy red. "General, the Ookami have arrived. They request an audience with you at once."

Axel's head snapped up and his voice was low and hollow, hard to hear to the untrained ears with each word scratchy. "I will go to them…ensure that General Leon and Lieutenant Yuffie are placed in cells that fit their station, but ensure they are tied. I want no traitors running loose around my pen. Come, Night Crawler."

Axel led the way up to the tent with Roxas behind him; the latter's mind swimming from the fresh conversation in his head. From what he could make out, Axel and Leon, two princes of rival tribes, were once friends. Something went wrong, but what? And just what was the black moon and this Serunday Vey? Roxas groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose carefully while the soldier saluted their leave. Things were getting more and more complicated by the minute.

"Don't forget Tora! Serunday Vey! You think the black moon is too dark to shine on the brightness of your soul?" There was more laughter from inside the tent and Axel stopped and turned, listening to what Leon had to say with half strained ears. "… You make me sick."

Axel growled and the punched the tent flap out of his way, stomping across the yard with Roxas running in his wake tiredly, the heavy sword still sweating between his fingers. The secrets in his mind constantly battered his brain in a never ending tug of war that left him tired and ready for sleep. He listened to the General grumble while pushing soldiers and wyverns alike out of the way, trudging along in a straight line towards another tent towards the back of the camp. As they approached Roxas paled to find at least two hundred Ookami guards surrounding the camp, all of them in stainless steel, pale blue armour with swords and lances clutched tightly in their hands. Some had blonde ears, some brown or grey, and occasionally there was one with white, all of their tales were bushy and thick, and underneath each of their eyes were the customary sign of three hollow blue rings, the circlet of the Ookami nation tribute. They were a proud and regal race, a race that was isolated and alone. The idea that they had joined the enemy's side of the war gave Roxas shudders he couldn't hold back.

He stuck close to Axel as they swept through the masses, the troops parting like a wave crashing on the shore as they gave stiff nods, a generous sign of respect that the Ookami were always less than pleased to show. Inside the tent the scent of wet dog filled Roxas' nostrils to the point where he was gagging on his own tongue, his reflex urging him to turn and run as his fur stood involuntarily on end. But nobody noticed. His ears perked up when their presence was introduced and he looked about the gloom carefully, searching for any sign that he had been spotted so that he could run, not that he would get very far. But they paid him no heed, and he was welcomed into the pit of dog stench just like Axel, just like a true Tora.

At the head of the tent, surrounded by guards, were two men of opposite demeanour, behaviour, and influence. One was in his mid thirties, his hair long and blue, and a large scar adorned his face along with the sour expression that seemed like a common gesture (judging by the lines around his mouth anyways). He stood with an air of authority and helmet in hand, the deep blue of his ears a beautiful aqua while he looked on with eyes of coal. Axel walked up to the man and bowed and Roxas followed suit, desperately not wanting to upset the angry den of no doubt hungry wolves. "Saix," Axel smiled and clapped Saix on the back, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"It is my duty to serve the Prince in all that he chooses to pursue. As soon as he heard of your situation he insisted we come at once. I was obliged to follow."

Roxas thought Saix looked a little less than pleased, but even if he were to smile, he feared it would be an ugly, twisted thing that would scare newborn babes and crack dusty mirrors. The other man of authority in the room was smiling royally, his smirk filled with the pride and confidence a prince should be blessed with since birth. His brown hair was oddly styled, but the sapphires in his eyes quickly averted all questions with a mark of beauty and grace. His face was a pale pink, and his ears a deep regal brown, his fur thick and hearty and his teeth perfectly white. But he was still so young, no older than Axel at most and quite possibly a lot younger.

"Demyx, it's good to know I still have some friends in this bloody war." Axel grinned, slapping Demyx on the back while both of them smiled and laughed. Roxas slid to a side and went to slip out of the tent, feeling oddly out of place in the room of predators. But as he turned to leave he was caught in an iron grasp under the arm by non other than Demyx himself. When he turned the brilliant sapphires were almost in contact with his own and he yelped and pulled away almost immediately, attempting to recue his arm from the snatch of the wolf.

"Hey Ax, who's this? You going around collecting orphans or something?" Demyx laughed, releasing Roxas and ruffling his hair instead, ignoring the growl Roxas gave as Saix stepped forward a little and Axel laughed.

"Nah, this is Night Crawler, one of my best men."

"No kidding" Demyx laughed, slight amazement in his voice. "With a name that fancy you've either got to be good or retarded, I'm glad he's the former." More laughter rang out and Roxas huffed, his cheeks burning a blossoming red.

"Yep, he's my new lieutenant. I gave Vanitas the boot this morning."

"You gave Vanitas the boot?" Demyx asked with confusion in his eyes. "Why?"

Axel shrugged. "He tried to kill me in my fight against Leon. Anyway-"

"W-w-w-w-wait. You're telling me that Vanitas tried to kill you? And Leon's here? Why the hell is he here? What's going on?"

Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head while smiling. "It's a long story. We should talk about it over dinner; I'd love to know how your family's doing and I'm pretty sure you and your men are starving."

At the mention of family Demyx faltered and his smile turned grave. "Axel…I have some bad news."

"Hm?" Axel seemed vaguely interested as he grinned and began walking towards the tent opening. "Heh, come on, any bad news can wait till after dinner. Goddess alone knows I've had a shit day as it is."

"It's about your dad."

Axel stopped at the tent flap and turned, one eyebrow raised questioningly as he gulped at the serious expression that was so alien to Demyx's face. "What about him?"

"Axel…your dad's dying."

* * *

The Neko castle was cold, and from the castle court yard Cloud watched the snow fall with a deep breath and a heavy heart. Winter was approaching fast and now the quick slurry of supple flakes was dancing across the hazy silver clouds, falling down in an elegant twist of unnatural turnings. It was cold outside, despite him being bundled up in at least three different layers. This year's winter was going to be harsher than all of the others, and still his brother was out there.

Countless times he had tried to plead with the Neko King to bring him home, to stop this foolish mission and to send him instead, but all of his requests had been shot down with a laugh and a snort. The General's made jeering fun of him for having his little brother go of to war in his place, the cooks and servants scuttled about him as if he were tainted with cursed blood, and even Sora seemed to become a little more pulled in to himself with each passing day to the point were Cloud had to falter to recognise him. His youngest brother had suffered more than him by far, and even though Sora fought against it with all his might, Cloud could see the betrayal in his little brothers eyes when he looked at him. He knew that Sora blamed him. No matter how many times his little brother argued with him that he didn't, he knew it.

He let out a deep frosty breath and tightened his fist about the spear he was holding, clutching the wood to the point where the splinters broke and the stick snapped clean in half, clattering to the floor with a _clap_ that broke the silence and dragged Cloud out of his trance. He shook his head and looked up at the snow with a growl lodged in his throat. This was the coward's way out. Staying and hiding behind castle walls that meant so much to the kingdom he so freshly hated.

A whistle rang out loud and clear across the frozen grounds, echoing of each and every ice sculpture that was freshly made by the snow that fell. Cloud's eyes snapped left and the cold blue of his pupils met with the sea of turquoise green as Riku approached, his silver hair practically none existent in the white wonderland that surrounded them. Cloud listened, his ears up and alert, to each and every footstep that caused the snow to cry out as it crumpled and broke beneath heavy booys until finally Riku stopped a few feet away from him, a sword swinging by his side lazily while he gave a small smile and rubbed his arms to fight of the cold that bit into him.

"Hey Cloud…how you holding up?" Riku's voice was broken slightly and Cloud suspected that he already knew his answer as he glared at him. It wasn't that he hated Riku; it was just that he hated the fact that he knew where Roxas was that day, but he didn't stop him. Didn't even try. And now him and his brother were both soldiers of the castle Roxas had gone of to defend because of it. It just wasn't right in Cloud's mind.

"What do you want Riku?" His voice came out more tired than snappy, and he hated the weight of guilt that refused to shift from his shoulders.

Riku rolled his eyes and moved next to Cloud, his back resting against the cold grey wall that led into the Grand Hall where all of the soldiers were fed. Because rations were tight, it also meant that it had to be guarded day and night, a job that fell to Cloud as a newbie.

"I just thought I'd come see how you were getting on…" The question was left hanging in the air and Cloud refused to answer it, opting to remain in silence instead. Riku huffed another sigh and shook his head. "Cloud, I'm only trying to help-"

"Go back to your post Riku. I don't need your help. I don't need anybodies."

Before Riku could open his mouth to speak Cloud walked away, the splintered weapon he had been holding left shattered on the floor by Riku's feet as he turned left and trudged through the snow, his hands deep in his pockets and his head down while the snow coated his blonde hair a purifying and angelic white he didn't deserve. He knew he would probably receive another ear full for abandoning his post, but he just couldn't deal with it anymore.

He turned corners and went up and down stairs without registering where he was going, his head and heart a mess as he walked with anxious breath and teary eyes past guards and servants, nobles and ladies in waiting, jesters and page boys. All of them talking with hushed voices that were in a high pitch while their suspicious eyes darted left and right at each noise that passed. Nobody in the castle trusted each other anymore, not since the capture of the first spy to have entered the Neko castle. Everyone was a suspect, including himself and Sora. It only took one wrong move, one wrong word, one wrong glance, and they would be upon them like a dragon on a goat. And he would lose more than just one brother.

His feet stopped and he frowned, looking around and shuddering slightly from the melted snow that dripped of his hair and down his back. Before him was an oak door, the hinges a bold brass iron and the shutter up and resting beside the door. The metal knockers seemed as cold as outside, but it was warm to Cloud's numb fingers as he lifted the knocker and let it tap three times, the sound ringing out and getting incredulous glances from passers by. Not that Cloud cared.

The door squeaked, and from the other side of the iron and wood he caught a glimpse of fluffy brown and sweet sapphires before the door was pulled wide and the neko disappeared around the side, expecting him to let himself in. He walked in with slow and steady footsteps, his head still hung while he kept his eyes fixated on the floor and pushed the door to a close behind him.

"Cloud? Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

The sound of sniffling caused him to pull his head upwards. Sora was sat on the bed in the room with red and puffy eyes that he furiously swiped at with one of Cloud's long sleeved t-shirts. His hair was a mess and he had grown unnaturally skinny despite Cloud's efforts to fatten him up for the ever looming winter. "Oh, Sora..." He stepped further into the room and sat down on the bed next to his brother, pulling his youngest brother into his arms and shushing him while he rocked slowly back and forth, watching the small snowflakes fall from the tiny window in the room while Sora hiccupped and attempted to manoeuvre out of Cloud's grasp, finally giving in when his big brothers arms refused to give.

They sat in silence for a long time, Cloud's chin resting atop Sora's brown hair as he continued to shush his brother, one of his own tears falling slowly down his cheek while his brother let his freely fall.

"He's… he's not coming back. Is he?" Sora asked, his breath shaky and his shoulders shivering slightly from the impact of the words. Cloud would have loved to have been taken aback, to be able to defy his little brothers words with every fibre in his body. But he couldn't. It was a prospect he too had had to come to terms with.

"I don't know Sora." Cloud mumbled, watching as Sora gave a dull nod and a small trembling quake. "But I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to bring him home. I promise."

Sora managed to struggle free this time and scoot to the end of the bed were he looked his brother up and down and frowned, an angry glint of steel coming to his soft eyes. "How can you say that? What good can either of us do by sitting here? Roxas is out there, who knows where, fighting, and we're in here Cloud! For all we know he could all ready be… be…" He gulped and stiffened. "Don't make promises you can't keep Cloud!"

Cloud stayed silent and listened to all his brother had to say, staying as quiet as the grave while his brother let of some of the steam he had kept locked up for so long. He knew he didn't mean it, but some of the words, some small part of them, hit home. "Sora-"

"Just go Cloud." Sora mumbled, his eyes going to fix on his hands that rested in his lap. "Just go."

And that was it. Cloud stood from the bed and went to the door, his hand resting on the metal knocker that would open the iron door as he slid open the lock. But before he left he turned back and stole one last glance of his miserable brother curled up against the wall, still crying, before he left.

At the sound of the door closing again Sora gave one last sniffle before he sat upright in his bed and stared at the bricks that surrounded him. He hadn't meant to be so mean to Cloud, but he just couldn't stomach any more lies, they just hurt too much, and he was scared his broken heart couldn't take any more of them.

They had been in the castle a grand total of a week, and still no news had been heard of Roxas. A girl in blue appeared the other day, bearing news about the war, but before Sora could question her she was gone again, back into the brunt of the battlefield. He had tried speaking to the King about it, but all the Neko King did was laugh and dismiss him, saying he had much bigger matters to attend to. There was only one conclusion that Sora could draw up. Either the Neko King didn't know what had happened to Roxas, or Roxas was no longer along the living. And then Cloud promised to bring him home…

Sora shook his head and tucked in the extra large t-shirt before he headed for the door and stepped out into the cold castle, his eyes glancing about as he went. He ignored the stab of people's stares as he walked, heading out into the court yard in order to find his brother, determined to make it up to him and say he was sorry. He knew Cloud was going through a tough time too; it was just so hard for him to believe that Cloud was just getting on with it. It was almost as if he had given up on Roxas and moved on, but Sora wouldn't. He couldn't.

As he entered the court yard he immediately bit back a yelp at the freezing cold that swirled about him, but he continued to make his way towards Cloud's designated post for the day. As he approached through the white wilderness he frowned to find Riku in Cloud's place, the older male shivering slightly while he leaned back against the wall and hugged his arms to his chest.

"Riku?"

Beautiful turquoise eyes opened and turned to stare at him while a smile stretched across frozen lips. "Hey Sora, what are you doing out here?"

"I came to see Cloud… I thought it was his shift today?" He frowned and walked forwards, shivering a little more at the cold that nipped and licked at his flesh.

Riku gave a short laugh and sneezed. "Yeah he was, but he stormed of. I figured I'd cover to stop him getting in trouble with the General's again. If you see him will you let him know that I'm not staying out here all night, it's freezing."

Sora nodded and shuffled forwards, his boots filling with snow slush as he went. "Do you have any idea where he went?"

"Nope. Last time I seen him he was heading of in that direction." He nodded his head back the way Sora had come. "He seemed a little down."

Sora turned to look back the way he had come and sighed. "Yeah, we haven't been seeing eye to eye lately."

"Oh? Is it because of Roxas?" At Sora's silence he shifted of the wall and moved closer. "Because I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, he was the Night Crawler without any of us knowing for goddess knows how many moons, right?"

Sora's ears went back and he let his shoulders slump. "Right…"

"… C'mon, let's get you inside before you freeze to death. If that happened Cloud would be all alone and I don't think we can have that."

Sora let Riku sweep an arm over his shoulders and steer him back the way he had come. Inside the castle the warm and stuffy air seemed incredibly harsh to the point where he feared he might suffocate into nothing more than a snow drip, and by the look on Riku's face he was sure he felt the same. The castle was by no means warm, but it was a lot warmer than outside. Riku shook his head and ears to shift some of the snow off of him and laughed as some of the fallen snow caught Sora in the face, scraping his cheek and causing him to sneeze. "Sorry Sora, right so where do you wanna go?"

"Go?"

"Yeah, I have the afternoon of and there's no way I'm going back out there." He looked back at the door nervously and Sora flicked the snow of his face.

"I dunno, I haven't exactly explored the castle yet-"

"Then let's do that first."

"What? But we'll get in trouble. There are guards everywhere."

Riku gave a small laugh and started forwards. "And what am I if not a guard? I can get us into some places easily. Come on, let's go."

Sora gave a small smile and started forwards after Riku. He still needed to find Cloud, but at the minute any prospect that let him forget the situation he was in was more than welcome.

Back on the other side of the castle, Cloud was wandering through random corridors with his eyes back on the floor. He knew he was skipping duty, but at the minute he didn't care. He thought back to what Sora said and went down another flight of steps, his head going a mile a minute as he remembered better times when he used to hold his head up high, better times when both of his parents were alive and he was anything but the protector and leader of the family. He growled in the darkness and nodded at two of the guards that opened a set of iron doors for him with a lock, the torches on the wall glowing and glistening as they lapped at the oil they craved so much.

Looking about he frowned. The walls were black and covered in thick layers of grime and soot. The room was long and cold, with long lines of empty cells on either side and a small window with bars strapped to it at the end. He cursed himself mentally for walking into the dungeons and thanked the goddess above that he had been given a silver badge (which meant he had access to more places than other soldiers) or else he would have been taken into questioning under suspicion of being a spy.

He was about to leave, about to turn on the spot and march back up the steps that had brought him down here, when a flicker of life in one of the cells caught his attention and forced him to move closer towards it, his ears going slightly back as his cobalt eyes scanned the darkness. He took a step back slightly and shook his head when mad laughter rang out, prepared to leave once more before a hand reached through the bars of the cage and attempted to grab at him.

"You one of them Neko guards boy?"

The voice was raspy and rough, but there was an edge to it that had Cloud's ears perked up in seconds.

"Yes."

A figure stepped into the light. An Inu with blonde hair and a piece of straw between his teeth stepped forwards, his clothes dirty and shabby, but his eyes full of life. "Ah, you're one of them new ones aint ya." He laughed again and moved the straw about in his mouth, eyeing Cloud up and down. "Only the more experienced know not to talk to us prisoners, even worse be us spy's."

Cloud stepped forward again and cocked his head to a side. "You're a spy?"

"Ha ha, of course, why else do you think they'd bang a guy like me in a dungeon cell like this? It's because they're scared of how clever I am. Scared of what I know."

Cloud let his ears perk back up. "And what do you know?" He knew he would get in serious trouble for talking to a spy, more trouble than just abandoning his post. But if this man was a spy, maybe he knew more about the war outside.

"I know's lots of things. Depends on who wants to know em though." The man gave a shifty grin and laughed a low laugh, staring Cloud up and down and snorting slightly.

"Cloud."

"Them fluffy things outside?" The stranger looked completely lost for a moment before Cloud rolled his eyes and elaborated.

"My name is Cloud."

"Ah I gets ya. I'm Cid. Nice ta meet ya Cloud." The toothy grin was back and Cloud caught a glance of bright white pearly canines, larger and thicker than his own by far. "Say, you aint that fella who lost a brother to the war is ya? The one who sent that young 'un of to do a bit of fightin'."

Cloud paled. "I never sent Roxas away! He disobeyed me by leaving, I told him not to!" His shoulders tensed involuntarily and he found himself baring his fangs.

"Easy there lad." He scratched the end of his nose and grinned. "I was just wondering if you knew what happened to that there pup of yours. Last I heard that King of yours was keeping his secrets to himself."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, aware of just how many lies this man could be telling.

"Oh well, I thought he would have told you and that other pup that's here at least."

"You know about Sora?"

"Sure do. It's my job to know everything interesting that happens 'round here. And what could be more interesting than a spy getting sent into our own ranks. To be sure, if this information got back to my little group the pup would be dead within days-"

"Say that again and I'll fucking kill you!" Cloud seethed, rushing at the bars in a rage and banging them so hard the bricks on either side shook and Cid scuttled back into a corner, weary of the glint of sharp steel in Cloud's hands.

"Alright alright, take it easy tiger. You wanna know what happened to your brother? I can give you a few answers I suppose. But its gonna cost ya, I've got a price."

"A price?"

"Yep. I'll let you have three answers in order for three questions of my own. Now you gotta tell the truth ya hear, otherwise this little bond we got going aint gonna last very long."

"Why do you want to ask more questions? Wouldn't you be better of trying to escape before the Neko King kills you?"

"Already got that covered, but aint you a lovely little ray of sunshine for worrying over lil old me." Cid mumbled sarcastically. "Okay, I wanna know who's working for the Neko's so far."

Cloud scowled. He was going against the law by doing this, and the punishment was death, but he had to know what happened to his brother. "The Buta, Hitsuji and the Kitsune's. I'm not sure about the others."

"The Kitsunes's? Heh, who'd have thought those yellow bellied cowards had it in em, eh? Okay, have at me Mr Cloud."

"Where's Roxas? Is he safe?"

"That would be two questions. You can only have one till I ask my next one."

Cloud growled and rolled his eyes. "Is Roxas safe?"

"Oh aye. The little shits doin' well for himself. Bit of a rough start dropping the ball and what have ya, but he picked it up soon enough. A couple of lashes on the Tora's part sorted that out."

"Lashes?" Cloud paled and shook his head, his fist clenching as he fought to control his temper. "What do you mean lashes? What Tora?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask the next question?" Cid said with a bark of laughter, his blonde ears going back a bit as he thumbed a piece of the missing tissue on his left ear that looked as if it had been lost in a dog fight. "How many platoons does the Neko King have in total? I was locked up before I could discover that little treasure of info."

"Ninety three squadrons of over one hundred and eighty men each. He has sixteen thousand seven hundred and forty soldiers at his disposal in total."

Cid whistled. "Man, that's a lot of kitty chow you guys are gonna be needing huh? Okay, fire away boy."

Cloud stood and stared for a moment. If this man knew about Roxas being a spy, then others might know too. And then Roxas wouldn't be coming home. "How did you know Roxas was a spy?"

Cid gave an evil grin that had Cloud backing up a little. "My my, aren't we a clever kitty-"

"Shut your trap dog! Just answer the question." Cloud snapped, eager for his answer before they were discovered.

"His wrist. He was branded with a peculiar mark only several people in the world have. A clear giveaway. He was snoozing in a tent after just receiving his lashes when I pulled aside the rope that bound him and spotted it. I was discharged here before I could notify anybody though so don't worry, your brother is safe for the time being."

"A mark on his wrist? But Roxas doesn't have any birth marks."

"I believe it is my turn to ask the next question. How many generals does the King have?"

"Four he can trust and fifteen others beside… … … how were you planning on escaping?" Cloud asked, his ears going back slightly as he thought to all his family had been through for this pointless war. He didn't eve know what the fighting was over.

"Oh lad, what a wasted question. However I am obliged to give my last answer." He gave another grin and spat the straw out onto the floor before he looked Cloud straight in the eyes. "Through you."

* * *

Okay I am so sorry this took a long time to get up, but things have been a little heptic on my end ^_^'. From now on updates will be a lot slower, but I will get them up. Thankyou to everyone who faved, alerted, reviewed or even just read the last chapter :) I hope you all like this one just as much :D Thank you all again.

a note - when I write the chapters for my stories, I do so based on reviews. For example, this story has lots of reviewrs so lots of people must like it ergo I try to update fast without ruining the story. If a story, such as Warriors Weakness, has very little reviews, I am unlikely to post regularly despite the fact that I like the story. I try to issue my time out fairly, but because I really dont have a lot of free time left lately this is what I'm resorted to. Also, any comments or critisizms in the reviews I get are taken nicely :) or I try to at least. Someone requested a pairing and someonoe requested a view on how Sora and Cloud are doing, therefore I have fit it into the story. just to let people know, I don't bite ;).

**WHWriter - I'm so glad you like it ^_^ it really does make my day to hear, I hope you liked this chapter just as much and thankyou for the review :D.**


	10. Confused Kisses

One thing I forgot to mention and need to go back to put into the text is that the necklace Roxas wears to keep him in Tora form, is waterproof. The other item is not. Sorry, I will correct that later.

* * *

They were marching, again. Above them the sun threatened to spill its amber glow onto the land as nightfall approached and animals skittered out of their way in a clumsy hurry. Together, the Tora, Inu and Ookami thundered through the forest, the prisoners tied by their hands and feet as they were dragged through the dust at the back of the wyverns that riders rode restlessly on the ground.

Roxas watched with his good eye as a green wyvern passed him with a rider dressed in stainless steel directing it on where to go as it growled up at the sky and blew smoke threw the trees. Behind it, dragged by metal shackles where a set of Tori soldiers, all of them exhausted and wounded as they were forced to bite the dust. He had tried to convince Axel to give the prisoners a bit more slack, but Axel had grown suspicious and brushed his request of, claiming he was in a hurry and he would not have a bunch of cowardly crows drag him down.

Feeling a soft nudge on his shoulder, Roxas turned to spy Roric whinnying behind him before Roxas slackened the leather strap about the black creatures muzzle and gave him a soft pat on the nose, laughing a little before he took of the muzzle and folded it of his shoulder, watching as the death beast spread its wings out horizontally before it kicked roughly of the ground and took to the sky with a thick gust of wind. Covering his face, Roxas ignored the strange stares that were cast his way before a familiar face appeared through the crowd and Hayner emerged, the sword at his waist clanking dangerously.

"Roxas!"

The blonde turned at the sound of his name and grinned once more. "Hayner? I'm surprised you haven't made another break for it yet." Roxas laughed, starting to walk forwards once more as Hayner joined him at his side and smirked.

"Trust me," he lowered his voice to a whisper and gave a cautious glance about. "If we weren't on Tora soil I'd be over those mountains in a matter of seconds."

Roxas shook his head and frowned at Axel as he rode his wyvern in front, the scarlet beast moving at a steady pace that set the others in their positions as Demyx rode beside him on a thick polar bear of sorts. When Roxas had first encountered the beast he had been shocked to find it as fast as it was lethal, much to one of the Tori prisoners' displeasure. And beside Demyx was Saix on a similar beast to that of his prince. When Axel had sent a guard with a message requesting him to join him up front on his wyvern Roxas had been terrified to say the least, and so had declined naturally with as much respect as he could muster, wanting to march with the mass of moving troops more than face the emerald brilliance of his general's eyes.

"So, what happens when we finally reach the palace?" Hayner mumbled. "Because I tell ya, I am so sick of fighting, and this war hasn't even started yet."

Roxas let out a sigh and watched the sun set. "I'm not sure. I guess, anything, really. Who's to say this wont all stop tomorrow? All it takes is a few people to come to their senses and sign a piece of paper saying they won't attack." Roxas frowned as Hayner let out a snigger and laughed.

"Yeah right. If it was that easy the war wouldn't have even started. Besides, not everything can be solved with a piece of paper."

Roxas gave a sad smile. "I know, but I wish it could be."

Hayner placed his hands in his pocket and let out a cheeky grin. "I'm sure the generals will figure something out. And hey, as long as our side wins and I'm still alive to celebrate who cares, right?" He laughed, and Roxas felt forced to join in with him despite his entire being disagreeing completely.

Above them somewhere a horn sounded and blasted through the march, and Roxas was forced to stop as the soldiers in front of him stopped moving and instead gave questioning glances about in random directions. Their eyes were drawn upwards as Axel's wyvern took flight against the growing starlight and stood out like a vicious shining torch as his words boomed across the forest.

"WE'LL REST HERE FOR TONIGHT! EVERY PLATOON SET UP A PERIMITER AND KEEP WATCH! I WANT NO SOLDIER LEAVING THE CAMPSIGHT WITHOUT MY LEAVE!"

Axel was met with a chorus of sighs and a small amount of cheers before Hayner yawned next to Roxas and drew his attention to him. Stretching, the younger male turned to Roxas and grinned. "Which camp you with?"

Roxas let a sigh pass his lips and thumbed up to where Demyx and Saix were pulling away with a set of royal elites. "I'm stuck with the royals. 'Bout you?"

"Wow, royals…that's pretty intense. I'm with squad Alpha. Speaking of which, I really should be going if I wanna get my slop and a bed for the night before I get placed on watch."

"You could always come with me." Roxas said, an internal piece of him begging for Hayner to join him so that he wasn't left alone with the royals and elites.

"Me, go with you, to see them? Nah, I'm just a common soldier. I'm nobody special." Hayner gave a sad smile and gave Roxas a clap on the back. "Good luck man, you're gonna need it."

Roxas grumbled and mumbled a 'thanks' before Hayner disappeared amongst the rush of moving bodies as prisoners were tied for the night and soldiers began to set up camp all about him. Turning, Roxas made his way to the edge of the cam where Axel was just settling down his wyvern, pulling of its restraints as he let it take to the sky. He was wrapping the thick leather straps about his arm when Roxas approached with his own steeds bridle tossed over his shoulder, but before he could so much as utter a word Axel spoke to him without turning round, almost as if he could feel his presence despite Roxas being practiced in the art of silence.

"You okay Kitten? You seemed to be having quite a friendly chat with that soldier."

Roxas frowned at the bite of resentment in the Generals voice and frowned. "I was just discussing our position on the war, sir. The soldier was interested in our odds. I told him he had nothing to fear."

Axel hummed and finished wrapping the rope, handing it to a nearby elite before he turned to face Roxas with questioning eyes, placing a hand on his hip and frowning. "I sent a guard to ask you to ride with me. You didn't show." It wasn't a question, and Roxas knew it.

"No, sir. I thought it would be good for the troop's morale to see me with them." Roxas stood still with his arms by his side as Axel laughed and mimicked his words before he spied the bridle upon his shoulders.

"Your beast? Where did it fly?"

"In the sky, sir. I thought it best he stretch his wings if he was to be in top condition." Looking up, Roxas whistled and Roric flew into view atop the raising moon, hovering in the air before Roxas dismissed him with a wave of his hand and turned to stare back at an inquisitive Axel. "If my General doesn't trust me I can always join the rest of the troops-" Roxas started, hoping for the answer to be yes so he could join Hayner and try and have a good time whilst marching to what could be his death.

"No!" Axel all but shouted, his hand outstretching before he recoiled it hesitantly and looked up at the moon. "That wont be needed Kitten." When Axel lowered his eyes it was to stare into the confused sapphire of Roxas' own as he itched his wounded eye irritably. "Stop. If its itching then let me take a look."

"It's fine, sir. A medic can look at it for me." Roxas mumbled, backing of slowly and flattening his ears against his head as Axel gave a soft smile and advanced.

"Kitten, I insist-"

"It's fine." Roxas growled, taking a step back and letting his polite demeanour slip as the irritation spread through his eye socket like wildfire.

Axel pulled his hand away and smiled as Demyx laughed at Saix's attempt to make a fire before an elite stepped in to assist them. "Come with me Kitten, I have something to show you."

The cool front Axel placed about himself, his knowing smile and the lick of his lips when he spoke sent shivers down Roxas' spine, but still he followed as Axel moved past the elites and warned them that if they were to be followed by anyone heads would roll. Needless to say, the panic grew up Roxas' back and sent alarm bells ringing in his mind as he followed Axel into the shadows of the trees that overgrew the land to block out the sky in a treacherous black canopy.

"Sir? Where are we…" Roxas mumbled, jumping a little as a bush rumbled beside him before he yelped when he bumped into the Tora's back and fell roughly backwards.

Axel let out a small chuckle and heaved Roxas up by his arm. "Careful, Kitten. This place isn't as friendly as it looks."

Roxas blew his fringe out of his eyes and tried to ignore the blush that came to his face as Axel kept a firm grip on his upper arm, pulling him through the murk for what felt like hours before he finally stopped on a ledge overlooking a clearing.

Roxas felt his breath leave him in that instant.

He was standing on the base of a large cliff, a series of hot springs burning brightly below them as the stars came out of hiding and shone like small diamonds lost in a sea of black ebony ribbon that blanketed the sky in a silk cushion as the moon rolled across the sky like an illuminated pearl, forever watching and forever guiding as it shone across them with small dancing drifts of moonlight. Across the sky the wyverns flew, as if they were swimming in an endless sea as the ground below lit up a luminous emerald, appearing almost surreal in the beauty of the moonlight.

Axel smiled and placed his hands behind his back, his eyes glancing sideways to stare at the blondes open mouth as he drank in the site before him. Turning back to look across the sky, Axel spoke with soft words, his ears twitching slightly in the cool breeze. "Do you like it?"

Roxas closed his mouth before a small laugh burst from his lips and he leaned forward a little to get a better look, standing on the tips of his toes as his tail swished behind him excitedly. "It's beautiful…." He stopped and turned to face Axel with a confused frown. "But I thought…"

Axel gave Roxas a wink and turned to face him. "Thought what? That just because I'm a general I'm cold and heartless?" He let out a hollow laugh and looked down at the ground. "That's what everybody thinks."

"I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Axel mumbled before he turned back to face him with a grin that flashed his canines and left Roxas slightly worried. "But this isn't what I wanted to show you. Come with me, it's about time you lived up to that posh name of yours anyway, Night Crawler."

With those words Roxas watched as Axel laughed and dived down the side of the cliff, placing his hands ahead of him as he forced his body into a perfect diving position before performing a back flip when he reached the bottom, twirling in the air before he sank to the floor on all fours and slid up gracefully without so much as a hair on his head out of place. Looking upwards, Axel raised a hand and waved to the blonde that was watching Axel walk away from him between the hot springs. "Come on Kitten! I haven't got all night!"

Roxas gulped as he looked down at the retreating general as the redhead lowered his head and began to enter the trees that glowed as if they were lit by golden lanterns. Gathering up his courage, Roxas looked down the horizontal cliff and attempted to relax his nerved. He wasn't a Tora, not a real one, and he couldn't jump from ridiculous heights and land square on his feet without so much as a scratch. It would take away at least seven of his nine lives, and unfortunately he had already used most of them up back home.

Not daring to risk upsetting the General, he took a few steps back before he threw himself over the side, closing his good eye and throwing his body into a straight position as he aimed for the hot springs. He couldn't land on the ground like Axel, and the cliff was so straight it would have been impossible to scale down, so he was left with only his present option. As the wind whistled past his ears Roxas flattened them and felt his heart beat in his chest as his blood pounded upwards towards his brain.

Opening his eye at the last minute, Roxas turned and splashed deep into the spring, the warm water bubbling about him as he looked upwards and kicked towards the surface. When he finally broke the water, he swam to the edge and clung to the rocks for all he was worth, shivering as the air turned cold despite the water warming and bubbling about his lower half as he closed his eyes, the patch covering falling from his wounded eye, and turned to climb out of the pool, his hands shaking beneath himself as he shook his ears to rid his fur of some of the water.

"You know, you have to be the strangest Tora I've ever met."

"Ah!" Roxas yelped, losing his grip on the slippery rocks before he fell backwards with a crash and was forced to break the waves once more, closing his wounded eye as it leaked a small amount of puss before Roxas glared at the laughing general that was holding his sides to prevent them from splitting. Roxas moved away slightly, his concern growing as panic grew inside himself and he remembered Marshals warning about the trinkets and water. Reaching up towards his neck, he grasped at the charm roughly and let out a loud sigh when he realised it was still in place and hadn't been lost with the spring. Turning his eyes back to the General that was wiping away a tear and spitting out the last few laughs that tickled his throat, Roxas growled and sank further into the water. "It's not funny."

Axel straightened, a grin still plastered on his face. "Sure it is Kitten. Your eye must be putting you of balance or something. Why the hell did you aim for the springs?"

"I er…um…" Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and straightened a little. "You see…" He was cut of by another burst of laughter from Axel's lips and felt the heat flush up his body to his cheeks where they turned a bright scarlet. "It's not funny." Roxas repeated, swimming back to the edge of the pool and clinging to the rocks once more.

"Oh come on, Kitten. Learn to take life as it comes at you once in a while." Axel stopped laughing and instead Roxas watched the new found sparkle resonate in his generals eyes. "So you misjudged your landing and ended up in the springs." He gave a shrug and Roxas looked away, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he mumbled into the water.

"Yeah…I guess I was just a little…off target." He knew he wasn't really, but for the sake of his rouse he would pretend for the moment being.

Axel gave him another smile and clapped his hand about Roxas' wrists to draw his attention to him as he began to help him out of the pool. "My point is, Kitten, getting it wrong every once in a while is something you're allowed to do. Use it as many times as possible. After all," Roxas glanced up, half way out of the springs as Axel's voice took on a deep tone and he had that confident smirk back across his lips. "We can't all be perfect like me, right Kitten?"

Something bit at Roxas right then, something he couldn't quite grasp. But he knew that it ignited something inside of him, and that something was what fuelled his next movement. As the general held his left wrist, Roxas suddenly grabbed onto it with his right, holding onto the leather straps and bands tightly as he watched the general's confusion grow, a wicked smile came to his own face. "You know, I'm pretty sure I warned you once not to call me that." He laughed, before he kicked of the rock face with all the strength he could gather, slamming his back into the water and pushing away so he was in the middle of the springs before he heard a yelp, a cry, and a shout follow together in perfect unity before an enormous splash sent him flying back a little, his grip on the generals arm loosening until he lost it completely and he was forced to break the waves once more.

Breaking the water, Roxas took a deep breath and stared about the springs, trying to locate the redhead as water droplets fell from his face and blurred his view. Looking left and right, he frowned to find that there was no general and panic began to edge up him from his lower spine, sending the hair on end as his skin tingled and his nerves went into overdrive. He was about to dive and see if he could find something before a pair of arms snaked about him from behind and held him strongly, pulling him into a strong chest as a silky voice whispered in his ear.

"Dangerous move, Kitten."

Roxas growled and attempted to kick away, his entire instinct screaming at him to break loose as the General squeezed tighter. Another growl escaped Roxas' lips as he began to writhe in the water, desperately trying to escape before he finally gave in and panted in the General's arms. "I thought you said to take life as it comes at you?" Roxas ground out, yelping as Axel turned him to face him in the glowing moonlight whilst the trees shined down on the redheads face from over Roxas' back, giving him an almost godly look as Roxas resented the perfect smile that ran across smooth lips.

"I did. But I never said to do it around me. How the hell did you know I could swim?" The confusion in the redheads face gave Roxas back some of his pride and this time it was his turn to smile.

"I didn't." Those were the only words he said and they threw Axel more than any paragraph of strictly strung lines ever could. Roxas didn't know how long they stayed like that for, but after a while it began to grow uncomfortable, and the air had begun to freeze the water to his chest. "Can you let me go?" Roxas mumbled, closing his eyes to the wind as Axel grunted and released his grip slowly.

As soon as he was free Roxas swam back a little and turned to watch the redhead as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Roxas raised an eyebrow incredulously and watched as Axel turned to stare at him. "You were sleeping? How? It's freezing out here?" He didn't mention the uncomfortable position and decided it would be better not to make the General feel foolish, especially not with the army just up the cliff.

Axel ignored the entire sleeping comment and skipped straight to the end. "You're cold?" This time it was Axel's turn to raise an eyebrow as he swam to join the blonde at the waters edge.

Roxas inwardly face palmed and cursed his stupidity. Of course Axel wasn't cold. Axel was a Tora; he could survive in slightly colder temperatures because of his thicker skin and warmer blood. Trying to cover his mistake, Roxas fumbled over his words. "Err…no, not cold-cold…just, chilly…right?"

Axel gave him an odd look before he closed his eyes and let a thick smile come to his lips, his canines flashing once more. "I know what you are."

Roxas didn't know whether to be confused or afraid, so he went for a mix of both. "Y-you do?"

Axel nodded and opened his eyes again, the confidence back in place as he climbed out of the water and shook the hair atop his head dry whilst knocking some of the water from his ears with his little finger. "Yep." He straightened and looked down at his wet clothes before he looked back at the worried blonde that was gulping in the water. "You're one of those Southern Tora's, aint ya." He laughed at what he supposed was his own brilliance, continuing and ignoring the blank look on the blondes face. "Oh come of Night Crawler, it was only a matter of time before I found out. No wonder you're cold, I mean, you guys spend all day in the sun, right?" He stopped for a moment and turned to Roxas with confused eyes. "But that doesn't explain why you came this far west to join my little group. Or did Reno drag you all the way?" At the mention of Reno's name Roxas felt a prick of hatred rise up inside him as Axel growled and his emerald eyes grew dangerous.

"I came of my own free will." Roxas grumbled, climbing out of the spring and immediately regretting it as the wind froze his clothes to his skin, the leather becoming itchy and heavy as the rough spun clothes beneath remained sodden and soaked. "But Prince Reno helped some, I guess." He shrugged and undid the leather bindings, letting them fall to the floor with a thud before he let out a large exhale of breath and looked up at the Generals questioning gaze. "They were heavy." Was all he said before Axel rolled his eyes and started forwards once more.

"Come on; let's get going before you freeze to death. Damn southerners, why can't you be like the north? Starting a war that the rest of the world has to finish. It's completely insane."

Roxas frowned. "Sir?"

"What, you don't know?" Axel looked back at him from over his shoulders as they entered the glowing trees.

"I come from a farming village. News travels slowly."

Axel made a humming noise in his throat before he slowed his pace to walk beside the blonde. "Alright, I guess you should know seeing as you are my Lieutenant. I can't have you in meetings where you don't understand what's going on. I mean, what use would you be, right?"

Roxas let his ears go down at the word 'use' and turned away to stare at the glowing caterpillars that nestled and cocooned under the leaves. He gave of a smile and sighed, at least now he knew what made the forest sparkle.

Axel continued, never once looking at the blonde as he walked threw bushes and hedges of all different species and varieties. "When the southern folk began stealing farming land from the other nations they were fairly easy to put into place. But the ground dried up and the wildlife dispersed. No doubt your village had water shortages, and this was caused by…" he faltered for a moment and gave Roxas an uneasy glance. "By something that doesn't concern you as of yet. Anyway, famine was rife, as I'm sure you've heard, and people began to grow desperate." He stared at the ground and closed his eyes, still knowing where he was going as he walked over rocks and shrubs precisely. "I begged father to do something, but Reno…Reno had other plans. He wants to instigate something that's far beyond any of our control."

Roxas thought back to Leon's mad ramblings in the tent and Serunday Vey. It had been said by so many on either side of the battlefield, yet Roxas was still clueless on what it meant.

"Father sided with Reno and the war began to roll into place." Axel shrugged and gave Roxas a small smile. "My people are desperate, and this war is pointless. Our real fight is with something much bigger than any of us ever anticipated, but my father is too much of a blind old fool to see it. I need to get to the throne before Reno so I can put all of this right. Maybe then we can stop all of this before it gets too out of hand. But if Reno wins…" Axel shook his head and let a smile come to his lips as he turned to stare ahead of him at a large oak tree that stood as high as any palace Roxas had ever seen. "Well, we're here and that's a story for another day."

Roxas looked up at the tree that was lit by caterpillar light before he was forced to follow Axel as the male stepped forwards with heavy strides. As they reached the trunk of the tree Roxas looked at the Generals smiling face. He always seemed to have a whimsical smile, but then there was that other smile, the smile he had only seen once and it was in the springs they had come from. That smile left him strangely curious, but definitely uneasy.

Roxas watched as Axel raised his palm and brought a small ornamental dagger up to face it. A small grimace graced his face as he placed the blade into his palm and dragged it along slowly, the blood dripping freely as Roxas watched with confused shocked eyes.

"Sir…?"

Pulling the blade away Axel placed it back in his sheath and grinned, placing his bloody palm against the knotted trunk of the tree before he smeared his blood across it. Roxas was beginning to believe the General had gone insane before he jumped back and yelped with surprise as the tree came to life, the knotted trunk unravelling itself slowly with a series of grunting groans to reveal a wide passage within that was lit with small diamond crystals that sparkled like the stars.

Roxas took in a deep breath and ignored the triumphant smile Axel was giving of before the General took hold of his hand lightly with his own blood stained palm, ignoring the younger males blush once more as he started running into the gloom of the star like jewels. Roxas found himself running too as he was pulled forcefully along, a worried look crossing his eyes as the tree groaned once more and knotted up behind them. Looking ahead, Roxas almost tripped on the first step of a flight that looked like it went on forever, but he just managed to catch himself in time. Axel laughed, the small jewels lighting their way as they ran upwards for what felt like forever, the wooden steps never ending in their long ascent.

Finally, just when Roxas felt like he was on the verge of collapsing, they reached the top and Axel released his hand, letting him fall to his knees with a loud bang as Axel stepped further inside the hollow room. Glancing up, Roxas stared, somewhat confused, at the hollow wooden dome. The room was built for space and the walls were made of oak, knotted in places and still lit up by the small diamonds. Leaves stuck out in several areas and in the centre of the room was a glimmering blue pool that shone as if it were a crater in the florescent moon.

Getting to his feet, Roxas raised his ears curiously as Axel let out a laugh and knelt beside the pool.

"What is this place?" Roxas asked, stepping forwards as Axel turned to look at him over his shoulder before pulling him down to sit beside him, ignoring the younger males yelp.

"This is one of the few Wisdom Tree's left in the world." Axel mumbled, the sparkle back in his eyes as he dipped his hand into the milky water.

"Wisdom Tree?" Roxas let out a laugh and brought the beautiful eyes down upon himself. "It all sounds like something out of a fairytale." He mumbled, crossing his legs and sneezing as the clothes dried against his skin.

"Who's to say our world isn't a fairytale? Or even a time of Legend?" Axel asked, still submerging his hand in the water.

Roxas frowned. "Our world can't be a fairytale. Or a time of legend."

"Why not?"

"Because fairytales don't have wars in them…"

Axel gave of another knowing smile and raised his hand from the water, flexing it slightly and turning as Roxas stared in fascination at the wound that appeared to seemingly stitch itself back together until the skin was smooth and pristine once more. "Fairytales might not, but legends do."

Roxas glanced between Axel and the pool, the confusion swimming about his skull as he frowned and tested the water delicately with a finger, feeling the gooey liquid cling to his finger before he pulled back, frightened of the small sensation that ran through him. "How…" He wanted to ask how he had managed to heal his hand, but only one word managed to escape his lips. All the same, Axel understood what he meant.

"The Wisdom Tree's of our world are the most precious things on the planet. They only open to royal blood, but once inside the pools they shelter are home to healing properties that can be used on any man. But they come at a price." Roxas flicked his ears upwards and listened, watching as the small pool of water seemed to move of its own accord within its basin within the tree's floor. "Once you dip your hand into the pool and fully submerge yourself, the properties will work, but you have to give them something too."

Roxas frowned and turned to glance at Axel. "What is it they want?"

"They ask that they are able to look into your future and tell you what they can see. Sometimes it's clear and sometimes it isn't, but they've never been wrong yet."

"If they're so precious how come I've never heard of them before?" Roxas asked, wrinkling his nose to prevent another sneeze.

"Because sometimes the only way you can protect something is to forget it ever existed. Me and Reno stumbled across this place when we were young, and we swore to never tell another living soul, not even father or our brother."

Roxas frowned, feeling more confused than he ever was before. "But, if you swore never to tell, why am I here?"

Axel shrugged. "I figured, since you won't let anybody else look at that damn eye of yours, you might need to use it. And besides, if I'm going up against my brothers for the throne, customs dictate that I take someone in to fight with me. I can't have you maimed in the arena if I'm going to be fighting beside you."

Roxas felt a shiver go down his spine and snap him back in to reality then. He was the spy, only meant to gather intelligence, in no way was he built of prepared to be fighting two Tora princes and their lieutenants in an arena to the death. "Sir, I ca-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Night Crawler. The way you moved in the sky the day the Tori attacked I knew I had to have you at my side for the fight. I would entrust the job to nobody else. Now please, will you let me help you? I promise, that eye will be as good as new and you won't feel a thing."

Roxas gave a sceptical glance Axel's way. "But this thing will see into my future…"

Axel gave of a laugh. "The way I see it, you're not exactly losing anything. But I want you to tell me what you see, understood?"

Roxas nodded and watched as Axel pulled out a small piece of cloth and dipped it into the water, waiting for a minute to let it soak before he pulled it out, watching with slight curiosity as it glowed before he pulled a wriggling and shuffling Roxas close and delicately, with a strange gentleness Roxas had not known the Tora were capable of using, placed it against Roxas' eye.

The latter immediately yelped at the cold touch before a tingling sensation overthrew his nerves and he found himself closing his eyes and groaning as the cold transformed into a warming heat feeling before the black nothing behind his eyelids transformed and a small trembling voice spoke within his mind.

"_Roxas Strife, spy of Neko's and deceiver of wit, you appear troubled beyond your age, and the baggage on your shoulders refuses to shift."_

Roxas jumped and attempted to hold back before Axel pulled him back to him and shushed him lightly. "Easy Kitten, just trust me on this one. Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here, I promise."

Roxas opened his good eye and stared at Axel questioningly. "You couldn't hear that?"

Axel shook his head. "I'm not allowed to hear it. It's you future. Now close your eyes and listen before it's too late."

Roxas gave a small grimace before he closed his eyes and returned to the darkness, attempting to calm his panting breaths and heaving chest as the voice took over once more.

"_Do I frighten you, child?" _The voice giggled. "_Do not feel confused. I first used to frighten the young Tora's when they appeared. I have something to show you, young one." _

Roxas looked on as his eyelids turned into a moving charade of pictures, and he watched them dance as the voice spoke on. It was as if he was looking into a dream, and that dream had placed him inside itself so that he could watch in three dimension.

At first he saw himself, but his attire was different. Instead of the usual leather jacket and straps with the crimson stripes, he instead found himself tied in silk and jewels, still the same crimson, but as he looked in the mirror he found himself unsmiling as a tear fell down his face. Looking about, Roxas found himself in a beautiful room made of marble and rich mahogany that gleamed with polish as the carvings told interesting stories with vivid detail, but every time he attempted to concentrate the images would blur and go out of focus.

"_You will find yourself in a dangerous position, Roxas Strife. A position you will find inescapable. Forced to choose between your head and heart, you will surprise even yourself in your decision, but until then the misery will eat you up." _

Roxas had no time to reply before a shadow entered the room and he watched as the vision of himself turned and swept away the tear forcefully. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The shadow pointed towards his throat and Roxas watched as the mirror image of himself tore the necklace free, transforming himself back into his Neko form before the walls fell about him and he was left standing in an arena full of screaming Tora's.

"_But of course, when your heart does decide, tough times will arise. You will find yourself locked in the centre of a war you cannot decide between. Friends will turn on you, as you have turned on them, and the reason you left will come to bring you home. But of course, the real danger for you lurks in green eyes. Beware of the thing you love the most, for not every desire is innocent." _

"_Good bye, young Neko, I hope to see you again some day young one, but I fear the timing is not right for you, and fate has already begun to spin its thread." _

Opening his eyes, Roxas pulled back with a yelp and fell out of Axel's grip, startling the red head slightly as he held the white cloth that was stained a deep red and frowned. "What's wrong? What happened?" Axel asked, placing the cloth on the floor and pulling Roxas back towards him.

But Roxas found himself unable to speak as he stared into emerald eyes, the words of the spirit still fresh in his mind. Finally, after a bit more probing from Axel, he managed to spin a web of lies and truth from his mouth as the redhead listened and bit his lip in thought. "They – it – said war was inevitable. I don't know what's going to happen, but something big is coming. Something bad."

Axel hummed before he let out a small laugh and clapped Roxas on the back. "Ah well Night Crawler, until then let's just try and survive, okay?" Roxas nodded and smiled, still cautious of the green eyes that struck a chord inside him. "Anyway, your eye has cleaned up pretty well; it looks practically good as new."

Roxas frowned before he blinked and reached a hand up to gently touch the tender flesh about his eye, pulling it away when there was no sign of a scar or wounded tissue. Roxas gave a sigh of relief and pulled his hand away, looking away and flicking his ears backwards as he folded his arms about his chest and curled in on himself. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Kitten. Just make sure you fight well for me in the arena, otherwise it could mean both our heads." Axel laughed, looking down on the blonde before he rolled his eyes and stood. "You still cold?"

"Not exactly warm." Roxas mumbled, watching as Axel wandered over to a small cabinet Roxas had failed to notice when he first entered the tree's secret room. Curious, Roxas stood and followed as the redhead bent low and pulled out a series of fabric before he turned to Roxas and dumped them in his arms.

"Here. Put these on."

Looking down on the clothes, Roxas spied the crimson silk hidden beneath the bold gold linked metal and immediately felt his hair stand on end. "What-"

"It's some old armour I used to wear when I was younger. I was about your build back then so it should fit. Try it on and let me know, I'll be waiting for you downstairs when you're finished."

"Downstairs, sir?" Roxas looked up from the fabric in his hands to stare at Axel curiously. "Where…?"

Axel stepped away from him and made his way back down the steps. "Downstairs. I'm pretty sure there's only one downstairs in this place." Axel laughed. "When your done come down, I'll be waiting for you."

Roxas frowned as Axel left before he pulled of the clothe stuck to his torso, grateful to have his full vision back once more as he pulled on the crimson silk that was slashed with orange and black, sighing when it reached down towards his upper thigh before he pulled of his pants and replaced it with the black cotton pants that seemed strong, but still airy and light. Tucking the shirt into the pants, Roxas placed the necklace on the inside of the shirt and turned back to the jacket that was lying on the ground, the gold metal links tied to it of putting to Roxas' eyes as the extravagance seemed to repel him.

Carefully, he folded it back up and placed it back into the cabinet, ignoring the squeak of the door hinges as he pushed it to the back before a piece of black fabric caught his eye. Pulling it out, he stared at it confusedly before he unfolded it and twitched his ears slightly.

"Kitten, what the hell are you doing up there?" Roxas listened to the sound of footsteps pattering heavily against the wood of the steps before he looked behind him to see Axel with his hands across his eyes, as if he were afraid of peeking. "Are you decent?"

Roxas let out a laugh and grinned. "Yeah, I'm decent."

As soon as the words left his lips Axel lowered his hands and flicked his striped ears, walking forwards and frowning. "What you got there?" As he approached Axel let out a whistle and pulled the fabric from Roxas' hands. "I forgot about this."

"What is it, sir?"

Axel looked down from the fabric to the blonde that was still leaning next to the cabinet. "It's a cloak my dad gave to me when I was younger. I guess I must have put in here all those years ago and forgotten about it." He inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly. "I remember it now. It's made of some of the strongest material in the world, waterproof, light and warm." He turned to look down on Roxas who was currently pulling on his leather boots and flinching as they squelched. Turning back to the cupboard, Axel spied the chainmail tied about the jacket and frowned. "Don't you like the armour?"

Roxas looked up from tying his laces and frowned. "It's not that I don't like it, sir, and I'm more than grateful, but my strength comes from my speed. I would be useless to you with such weight."

Axel nodded and hummed before he tossed the black cloak towards the blonde and gave a smile that revealed his fangs once more. Roxas yelped and pulled the black material from his head, staring at it as it slid between his fingers before he looked up at Axel. "Sir?"

"I want you to have it." Axel said, leaning back against the wall of the inside of the tree as he continued speaking. "Something tells me you could put it to better use than I ever could. Besides…" Axel stepped forwards and helped Roxas up, clapping him on the shoulder and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I think black suits you more than red."

Roxas flushed, about to turn and retaliate before he heard the sound of descending footsteps and huffed instead. Looking at the cape in his hand, he undid the silver clasp and threw it about his shoulders before fixing it in place across his right shoulder. Immediately he noticed the warmth wash over him as his ears fell back against his head as he relaxed, the light material blanketing him in a familiar scent he had come to like. He inhaled the small scent that clung to the fabric before he frowned when he realised where the scent had come from. It was Axel's. The General's. The man he was supposed to get close to so he could take him to his downfall…but then why did he find himself not wanting to hurt him.

Turning, Roxas growled and swept the cloak behind him as he made his way downstairs, his heart troubled as he made his way over to the redhead that gave him the thumbs up before the trunk knotted and opened before them to reveal the glowing trees once more. As they stepped out of the hollow trunk the wood closed behind them once more and Roxas' attention was drawn to the yawning redhead that stretched in front of him before he looked up to the sky, place two fingers in his mouth, and let out a shrill whistle.

They weren't waiting long before the wind about them turned from cold to harsh and the trees separated as a trembling roar rang out, separating the grass into two parts as Axel's red wyvern made its way through the sky, landing before them with a powerful beat of its wings before it snarled and too a fierce nip of the air, its serpent like tongue licking the cold breeze before it lowered its body to the ground, its pale yellow eyes locked on Axel as he tapped its horned nose and ran his hands over its thick scaled hide.

"Will you ride with me, Night Crawler?" Axel asked, stepping up to his beast and climbing high on its back where there was nothing to hold onto except the slippery scales of the creatures neck.

Roxas smiled a true smile and shook his head, linking his mind with Roric and commanding the creature to come to him as he addressed Axel. "Not tonight, Sir. I have my own ride back."

Axel grunted as Roric landed just behind Roxas, trotting forwards and giving Roxas a nibble on the elbow before he wandered a few feet away to flush out a small animal he could eat before his attention was captured by the glowing bugs above him.

Axel turned from the beast to stare at Roxas as his beast shuddered and shuffled on all fours, stretching its wings and folding them to alert Axel to his eagerness. "Very well. But I want you to ride upfront with me tomorrow." When Roxas was about to object he raised his hands and shook his head. "No excuses Kitten. We're a day's ride from the palace. I can't turn up with my lieutenant at the back of the pack with all the common soldiers." Axel gave a small laugh and Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look like a lieutenant now. Before you looked like a badly placed soldier." Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel's comment before Axel rubbed the back of his head and Roxas spied the nervousness creeping up on the General. "There's another thing I need to speak to you about. Your name. I need it. I can't enter the arena and introduce you as Night Crawler or Kitten. I must have your name before we compete. Now tell it to me."

Roxas frowned as Axel demanded the last secret of his identity from him, a certain aspect of resentment rising in him. "Sir, my name is something I cannot give you. Please, understand…"

"So am I supposed to enter you as Kitten? I would be the laughing stock of the court-"

"When it comes to giving my name sir, I'm afraid I just cannot part with it." Roxas looked away and sighed, turning to give Roric a glance as the beast jumped onto his hind legs and nibbled at the bottom of the glowing caterpillars that rested at the top of their trees.

Axel, not taking no for an answer, slid from the back of his beast and ignored it as it raised its head and roared. Stepping closer with defiant steps, he stopped mere inches from Roxas, the latter backing up into a tree unconsciously before his back hit the trunk and he pressed his palms back flat against it.

"Oh Kitten, you make it sound as if your name is something dark." Axel grinned, his voice low as the purr escaped his throat in a rumble that reverberated through his chest.

Roxas gulped, his heart beating so hard he feared it might burst as the blood pounded in his ears and drowned out everything but the emerald green eyes that were looking through him, as if seeing into his very soul. He tried to look away and break the trance, but as soon as he moved, he found his chin being lifted by a thin finger as his body was pressed further into the tree by the heat of Axel's torso pushing down on his own lightly, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to pin him there, ensuring he had no escape as he forced him to look up deep into his eyes.

Axel leaned in, ignoring the misty confusion in the blonde's eyes as he left his lips ghosting across Roxas' own, loving the ragged breaths he was drawing from the younger teen as he pressed closer and raised his hand to stroke the boys cheek, cupping it in his palm before he diverted his lips upwards towards the startled male's ears and let a purr overtake his voice as he spoke.

"Tell me Kitten…all I want is your name…just your name."

Pulling his lips away Axel returned to stare at the flush that had grown across the boys cheeks and watched the inner turmoil he was wrestling with in his eyes as his lips moved but no words came out. Determined to get his answer, Axel ran his hand threw Roxas' hair until he reached the back of his head. Lowering his lips once more, he smiled faintly and returned his own lips to the boys virgin lips, pushing down slowly and ever so tenderly and waiting for a response as he wrapped the boys hair about his knuckles gently and brought his other hand up to stroke the blondes jaw line slowly.

Confused and unsure of what was happening, Roxas felt a burning heat swallow the fear in his chest as his blood fled from his ear and instead went southwards towards his gut, igniting within him a small hunger as Axel waited calmly, his rough lips placed against the smooth pure lips of Roxas' own. When the hand stroked his jaw he melted before a small nip on his lower lip forced a whimper from his throat that he would have given anything to hold back. Closing his eyes, he allowed Axel enter and cursed his heart for being so weak as the redhead seized his chance and invaded his mouth slowly, taking his time as he drew more whimpers and small pleasurable cries from the boys throat, his own chest purring dominantly as he pressed a little harder against the tree and lowered his hand from the blondes jaw to stroke along his neck with one of his nails, drawing a shiver from the smaller male and loving the exasperated sigh that came from him before the blonde finally gave in and sent his own tongue out to meet Axel's half way.

The fight was clumsily led on Roxas' part, but Axel held no grudges and instead manoeuvred him where he wanted, lowering his hand further until he had hold of the blondes left wrist and pinned it against the tree whilst Roxas faltered in his own steps, another moan coming from his throat as he flattened his ears against his head and let his instinct take over, placing his hand hesitantly on Axel's waist before he gripped a little harder when Axel finally pulled back, leaving him panting with misty eyes as Axel stared on with confidence.

Plunging back for his lips, Axel made the kiss short and sweet, biting the bottom lip slowly before he began to make his way down the blonde's jaw line, planting perfect kisses in his wake before he headed down the boys neck, finding a spot at the route of the collar bone where he was pressed to suck, bite and nip, becoming excited by the mewls that escaped Roxas' throat as the blonde wrapped his free hand in Axel's red hair, inadvertently drawing him closer as his instincts took over and he forgot his place completely, giving himself up to the moment.

As Axel's sucking grew more intense Roxas found himself at the mercy of the General with only one way to escape. He didn't want the moment to end, but another moment and he may have given away more than just his name. "R-Roxas…" He mumbled, his name becoming muffled as he buried his face in Axel's neck and let another moan pass from his lips.

Axel abandoned his post tending to the boys throat and instead raised his lips to press them faintly back against the bruised ones that were no longer left untouched. "What was that Kitten? I couldn't quite hear you."

Before Roxas had time to answer another groan was pulled from his lips as Axel slid a hand up his torso to stroke the pale flesh of his stomach, scratching his nails along slowly and gently before he rubbed them smooth and grinned against another kiss. Between the kiss of their locked lips Roxas was forced to break away, panting for breath as he stared into Axel's eyes and mumbled the word again. "Rox-Roxas." He swallowed hard and leant into the thumb that stroked his cheek gently. "My name is Roxas."

"Roxas." Roxas trembled as the word dripped from Axel's lips in a deep purr and the redhead said it once more, lolling the word on his tongue as if he was savouring it before he reached in for another kiss and left Roxas' lips wanting. "That's a beautiful name."

Axel dived in one more time and captured Roxas' lips in a long smooth kiss, one devoid of lust but filled with something more, something that had Roxas hanging on when Axel finally pulled away and stroked his cheek for the last time, his thumb gently sweeping against his skin before he gave him one last kiss beside his lips and pulled away. "I'll be sure to commit it to memory. But for now, you look tired, and I'm sure the troops are wondering where we've gone."

Roxas looked up with wondering eyes as his heart panged for more but his head screamed at him about just how stupid he was. Before he could speak Axel spoke again, turning to face his wyvern before he mounted its back and gave Roxas a wink. "I want you to ride with me tomorrow, Roxas. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Before Roxas could answer Axel kicked his wyverns sides gently and it rose into the air, the gust of wind forcing the blonde to cover his eyes from the blast as it soared over the forest and up over the cliff, disappearing into the pack of lamps that drifted from the campsites above. As soon as the wyvern disappeared, Roxas slid down the side of the tree and collapsed in a heap on the ground, his breath catching in his throat as he thought back on the events that had just taken place and touched his lips softly, his heart panging in his chest. He was pulled out of his trance as Roric walked up to him and nuzzled his shoulder lightly, sinking to his knees and curling up beside the blonde as Roxas stroked his mane and sighed, staring up at the sky before he closed his eyes and leaned his head back roughly against the uneven bark.

"What the hell have I done…?"

* * *

There ya go. I got a chapter up for you all ^_^ I haven't finished modifying yet, but I'm getting there. Hope this ties you over until then

Anyway, this is one of my first times doing a, well, kissing scene. Let me know what you think because I am extremely nervous about it. It just doesn't seem to sit right. But I hope you all enjoyed it. Thankyou to all my awesome reviewers :)

**your Axel: I'm glad you like this story :) I managed to get this up because it is passed the deadline and I did promise I'd put something up :) I hope you like it. **

**Sammy: I know, I have such bad grammar ^_^' it's one of my many flaws lol but I'm really glad you are liking the story and I won't change a lot, I promise **


	11. Trouble in Paradise

It was another fresh winter morning back at the Neko Palace, and even though the castle was finally warm enough for people to put their feet on the floor without freezing to it, there remained a dull and dangerous mood looming through the Palace. Sora was currently still in bed after spending the night exploring with Riku when he heard a series of serious knocks ring out before his door was thrown wide. Yelping, he bolted upright and glared at Riku and the young girl behind him.

"Riku? What the hell? It's like…" he looked up at the dark sky outside his window and growled. "Either really late or really early."

"It's early." Riku mumbled, closing the door and frowning as he listened to a pair of guards run past with spears. "Listen, Sora, this is Kairi, and we have to get out of here."

Sora frowned for a moment, staring at the young redheaded kitsune in his room before he turned to Riku and frowned, jumping out of bed and pulling on some spare clothes as he glared at his friend. "What-"

"There isn't a lot of time." Riku mumbled, turning from the door to stare at Sora as he gulped. "Cloud's gone."

"What?" Sora frowned whilst placing on his boots, his head swimming as his heart pounded in his chest.

"And the spy has gone with him."

Sora stopped then. He now knew why Riku was here and just why they had to leave. As soon as the King was informed he would be as good as dead. Sora growled and mumbled curses to Cloud under his breath before he straightened and stood, puling on a winter coat and buckling it tight before a sudden thought came to him. "How do you know this?"

Kairi shuffled nervously before she spoke up. "I went to go see the spy. My sister is in the war as a reporter between your brother and the King. I just wanted to know if she was safe, but when I got down there the cell was open and he was gone."

Riku spoke up after she had finished. "After Kairi told me I searched the entire castle. Cloud isn't here, Sora. He's taken the spy to go find Roxas. We have to stop him."

Sora thought for a moment, his head spinning before he faltered. "Wait, if Cloud's going to bring Roxas home, why are we going to stop him? I want my brother back."

Riku frowned and folded his arms. "Yeah? Well then we'd better hurry. Because Cloud's heading into Tora territory."

"How-"

Sora was cut of by Riku once more. "Because that's where Roxas is. Look, if we don't get to Cloud before he blows your brothers cover I can guarantee you, you'll be an only child. Now we have to figure a way to get out of here."

"Can't we take the south gates?" Sora asked.

"No. The entire city's on lockdown until daybreak. And by then the King will know and we'll all be carted of as prisoners."

"All of us?" Sora asked, glancing between the pair and shaking his head. "It's only me they'll want."

"Well, you don't think we'd let them have you without a fight, right?" Kairi said, her smile warming the place slightly as Riku nodded beside her. Sora smiled, he hadn't known Kairi long, but he was really beginning to like her. "What if we took the moat under the castle?"

"There's a moat under the castle?" Sora asked, completely taken aback as Kairi nodded and continued.

"Yeah. That's how the King get's his spy's in and out safely. But it's barred and locked…we'd need the key to move the water gates."

Riku let out a small laugh and pulled a chain from under his chest, letting the key there dangle slightly. "Look's like I borrowed this just in time."

Sora grinned and stepped forwards. "You borrowed that?"

Riku shrugged. "Well, stealing is a type of borrowing."

Kairi grinned and clapped her hands together quietly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here and go find your brothers Sora!"

Sora nodded and Riku opened the door, checking for the all clear before he ushered them out into the quiet rumble of the sleeping castle.

* * *

Roxas was sulking. And he knew it. But he didn't care one bit.

They were on the march again after a very restless sleep on his part where he had decided to stay in the woods rather than go back to camp. His peace hadn't lasted very long after the general had sent a set of guards to gather him and bring him back at the crack of dawn. Which led to where he was now.

Presently, he was sat atop Roric, nudging him on slowly as he dwindled at the back of the pack with his hood low over his face as troops past him. He knew he had been given strict orders to stay upfront and ride beside Axel, but at the minute he didn't care, and he was far too burned to face the redhead so early in the morning, especially seeing as he was still groggy from sleep. Stifling a yawn, he rubbed at his eyes and stretched, smiling a little as Roric stopped to make his task a little easier before the beast started forwards once more.

Ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach, Roxas pulled down his hood and stared at the stragglers that surrounded him. He was encircled by the lazy, the infirm, the dying, and the prisoners, some of them so weak and injured they could barely stand, let alone walk. But he would take their company over the Tora General's any day of the weak. Glancing about, he spied a band of soldiers limping behind, some of them coated in bloody bandages and some unable to see where they were going. Shaking his head, he was about to leave them and edge Roric into the middle of the moving hoard, but something stopped him. Looking back, one of the men caught his eyes and he found himself looking away guiltily. He hadn't caused the war, and he most definitely hadn't caused their injuries, but he still felt slightly responsible through his actions.

He forced Roric to a stop with his mind and turned to glance infront of him at the numerous wagons that pulled the mead along for their large band. The barrels were stacked high and were more plentiful than the food by far. Pushing his ears back, Roxas growled at his inner conscience and started forwards, egging Roric forwards at a light pace until he was beside two of the wagon drivers. Raising his hood, he passed them before he pulled Roric to a stop infront of their old blind wyverns, forcing them to pull back on the reins so as to prevent him injury.

The men stood still, glancing between each other with confused eyes before the one on the left edged forwards a little, noticing Roxas immediately from all the public stunts he had been pulling, including his very noticeable promotion and friendly demeanour with the General. "Sir? Somethin' wrong, sir?"

Roxas pushed Roric forwards and stopped in-between the wyverns. "You could say that. Look behind you and tell me what you see."

The men frowned before they cautiously turned to glance at the moving men behind them. Afraid it was some kind of test, they both answered nervously. "Just men, sir."

Roxas smiled. "What kind of men."

"Well, er, there's Tora's and Tori back there's sir." He watched as a Tora stepped forwards to help a female Tori from the floor before he gave a gasp as if he finally realised what was happening. "Some of our own are helping the prisoners, sir. You want us to…you know." He made a slicing motion across his neck and felt disgusted as the man winked at him, smiling and nodding as he believed it was what Roxas wanted to here.

"Both of you, of the carts." When neither moved but instead stared at each other in shock, Roxas grabbed the hilt of his sword and closed his eyes. "I'm going to give you to the count of three."

He never got to two before the men were jumping down from the driver's seats of the carts and attracting attention from the other drivers that passed them. Roxas nodded before he turned to a pair of fine soldiers that wandered not too far of to the side of him, both of them in strong shape. "You two, come here."

They faltered for a moment, mumbling between themselves before they strode over and stood with their arms folded. "Yes, sir?"

Roxas indicated for them to follow him as they went to the back of the wagons, now attracting not only the attention of other drivers, but some of the stray soldiers that lagged behind as others attempted to catch up to the crowd of marching soldiers that would abandon them to die if they fell too far behind. Roxas stopped at the back and stared up at the mountainous barrels of mead and ale before he turned his attention to the two strong men and the two drivers. "Pull those barrels down."

The drivers immediately went wide with fear. "But, sir, these are the Generals. He would not appreciate us removing such a luxury from-"

"I'll deal with the General. You just do as I tell you to do. And I'm telling you to remove those barrels from that cart. As quickly as possible." He watched as the four men began to begrudgingly lower the barrels, the two strong men carrying a barrel each and moving it to a side as the drivers managed one between them. Ten minutes later the barrels were lined messily along the side of the road, some of them leaking and spilling their contents into filling puddles as others remained completely broken. Roxas never got mad when a keg was dropped or spilled, but he was beginning to grow weary with his own meddling. He knew he was pushing some dangerous buttons this time and he knew it was well beyond his station to be moving the General's army about and abandoning his mead along the side of the road. But these people's lives were more important than alcohol, and if Axel had something to say about it he would listen, and then he would have his own say back.

As soon as the kegs were unloaded from both carts the men turned to him with inquisitive eyes before he spoke. "Alright, load the wounded and the sick and let's move on out of here." The four men nodded, no longer questioning orders as they began to offer people their hands and work between themselves to load the sick and wounded Tora's into the back of the carts, helping them get comfortable and enjoying friendly smiles and thanks as all gave their gratitude before they went to help the next person climb up. It wasn't long before the two carts were full to the bursting, but still people were left pushing themselves to death in an attempt to keep up with the moving hoard. Roxas growled. He just didn't get it. These were Axel's soldiers. The men who had become mutilated and maimed fighting for his honour. Why the hell wasn't he helping them?

Pushing it to the back of his mind, Roxas started forwards on Roric once more, banging on the two carts as he passed to get them moving again, the two strong soldiers split up and placed in the back of the carts so that there was at least someone there to tend to the people, even if they weren't medically trained. Trotting across the dirt, Roxas located another two carts and repeated the same procedure, this time grabbing four strong men that had already past them and pulling them back to help. The kegs were unloaded faster and the wounded helped a lot easier. But still, there was so many more to help. It seemed there was more hurt in the Tora-Tori fight than he first presumed.

Again he banged on the two carts to get them moving when they were full and ordered the four men to split into two groups and accompany the wounded. Turning once more, he found another two carts and pulled them over. He had just pulled some strong men over and was getting them to unload the barrels of beer when he spotted the smudge of red in the sky. Folding his ears back, he closed his eyes and waited for the landing that was to come.

Sure enough a dark red wyvern landed in the clearing, its jaws snapping at the sky as a rather angry redhead slid from its back and began making his way over, his sword banging at his side loudly as Roxas slid from Roric's back and tightened the loosening hold in his shoulders, determined to fight his ground. As the redhead stopped a few feet away, so too did some of the soldiers that wanted to stop and listen as Axel growled and stared at the mead lying abandoned on the road side.

"Kitten, care to explain just what is going on."

Roxas turned, hearing the angry scraping bite in Axel's voice as he straightened up and let a growl come from his own lips. "Stop calling me Kitten!"

"I'll call you whatever the damn hell I want, Roxas." He spat the blondes name out and Roxas found himself a little hurt. Contrasted to the way it was spoken the other night when it had left him full of tingles, this time it was a dull sharp scrape, like a sword scratching on a stone, and it hurt Roxas' ears as Axel's eyes filled with anger and glared down on him. "Now tell me just what exactly those soldiers are doing?"

Roxas never turned behind himself, but he still knew that the actions he had put in place had stopped. "They're helping the wounded."

Axel let out a hollow breathy laugh and pointed at the mead. "And what the hell about that? How am I supposed to get it home without any carts?"

"I do-"

"You know what, Roxas?" Again, his name cut into him as it was spat out of Axel's mouth like poison. "Just forget it. Maybe I was wrong about you. You're not different, you're weak!"

Roxas closed his eyes and looked down. Weak. It was all he had ever been. Weak for having a heart. Weak for having emotions. Weak for wanting his family. Opening his eyes, Roxas frowned. If wanting a home and a happy ending was weak, then he didn't want to be strong. Looking into emerald eyes he felt the world fall down on him before he became clear in what it was he had to do. No matter what his heart felt, his head was always right.

Roxas growled, not knowing whether he had purposefully planned for this in his rotten mood earlier that day or whether he was being genuine. Either way the rage crept up him and he found himself grabbing his own sword to match the General's a little too eagerly. And the General saw that all too clearly. "Look, if mead means more to you than your soldier's lives then go ahead and undue what I've done. I really don't give a crap. But as long as these men, these loyal men that were left this way fighting for _you_, can still speak, walk and damn well breathe, they are still Tora soldiers. And I think you're a rotten bastard of a general for leaving them down here in the dust to be left behind." Ignoring the General's shocked look and the awestricken gazes of the surrounding people, he ripped his sword from his belt and threw it down into the ground, summoning Roric to him telepathically as he mounted his beast and spoke in words that left his throat sketchy and dry. "I'm done."

He pulled back the tears that were threatening to overspill from his eyes. He didn't know why, but looking at the confused General bit deep into his heart, and the charade he was playing was pulling him to pieces. He was getting in too deep. Far too deep. And now he couldn't find his way back out.

Turning, he knew he couldn't take to the sky as the General started forwards, his hand raised and his mouth open as a look of confusion passed his face. Whether he was aiming to strike or pull him back, Roxas wasn't sure, but either way he didn't wait to find out. Heading back into the forest, Roxas stood up a little on Roric's back and ushered him forwards into a headstrong gallop that left Axel behind in the dust as he shouted his name over and over. Never looking back, Roxas closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He didn't know why he was upset, and he knew it wasn't over the cart or the soldiers. It was Axel. But why? Why did his throat feel as if it was being cut open and his heart as if it were being squeezed in a deadly vice? Why was it hurting so much?

Roxas was thankfully that Roric was conscience enough to jump over fallen logs and avoid the jagged rocks as he buried himself in his mane and shook his head. He had been so stupid. So very very stupid. And now he was finding himself attached to something he needed to pry himself away from.

Roxas wasn't sure of how long he'd been running, but when he finally looked up it was to see Roric's ragged breathing as he raced across an open plane, the sun falling low in the sky as it began to tremble an undying orange. Roxas pulled back on the reins gently, forcing Roric to a gentle stop before he climbed down and pulled away the bridle, wiping away the frothed foam that surrounded the black beast's mouth before he placed a hand on his neck and felt his shaky breaths. "Take a rest Roric…" He mumbled, his eyes falling downcast before he looked up at his surroundings.

He was in the middle of a field, the poppies a beautiful smeared crimson amongst the glowing yellow buttercups, the duo of flowers dancing in a parade to a whistled tune the wind whipped through him, streaking Roxas' tears back as the sky stayed clear of all creatures. The sea of flowers tickled his thighs as the trees on the outskirts of the field overhung like looming caverns. Roxas let out a smile as Roric frolicked in the mud and rolled his gleaming coat in the grass, smashing it against the ground. Roxas laughed as Roric poked his head up, his neck the only visible part of him as the rest became shrouded in grass, poppies and buttercups.

Roxas sank down into the grass and sighed. He had screwed up royally. Not only did the Tora's have his name and Axel the beginnings of his heart, but they had almost stolen his loyalty. Shaking his head he growled and leant back, his head resting on his arms as he cursed himself. Why the hell should he give a crap about the troops? They weren't his troops. They were Tora's. The enemy. Surely the more of them that died the better his family and nation would be. So why was it he had tried to help them? Was it perhaps because he was feeling strange things for the General? Or was it because he had been wearing the damn pendant so long he was beginning to see himself as one of them?

"You know Neko; I always did wonder about you."

Jumping, a series of shockwaves running through him, Roxas jumped up and stared about the meadow, his heart racing as he growled at the open flowers before a figure emerged before him out of nowhere, the blue hair and coy smile giving her away as Roxas let his shoulders sag and his ears droop. He had thought that, perhaps, just maybe it was a certain Tora…

"Aqua? Why are you here? If you've come for more information-"

Aqua smiled and pulled a small shining silver dagger from her belt, flicking it up into the air before she caught it and placed it on the edge of her finger, balancing it as she stared at him dangerously, her smile fading. "Not this time Neko."

Roxas growled at the knife and backed up slightly. "What the hell do you want then?"

She advanced slowly, her footsteps squashing the poppies and buttercups beneath her as she twisted the dagger and spoke. "You see Neko; just because you are the Neko King's puppet it does not grant you total protection. We spies are a dangerous people. It's just a shame you were too docile to notice it. Or perhaps you were too caught up playing kissy cat with one of the Tora heirs?"

Roxas inhaled sharply and looked away. "It wasn't like that."

"No? I remember the part where you stuttered your name out perfectly. What else have you told him, Neko? Not royal business I hope."

Roxas growled. "Of course not. Why the hell would I do that? You still have my family." The vicious smile that crept across her lips as she grabbed her dagger forced him to give a pause. "You do…you do still have them…right?"

"You think fast Neko. That little question of yours brings us to our next business agenda. Where is my sister?"

"You're sister?" Roxas frowned, completely confused before he watched in the distance as Roric was locked in a battle with a similar creature, perhaps one that was the same species with no real differences except its slightly smaller frame and it's lighter colouring. Roxas was brought back to Aqua's attention as she took another step forwards, forcing him to take a step back as he attempted to fight his corner. "What sister? I didn't even know you had one."

"Don't play games with me Neko!" Tears glistened in Aqua's eyes and she bared her canines dangerously, her ears going back. "We're at war you idiot! If something happens to them out there we may not be able to reach them in time-"

"Them?" Roxas frowned and took another step backwards." Who-"

"Oh don't pretend you don't know." She threw her arms upwards and frowned when he stared at her blankly. "You… you don't…?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "This little communication we got going isn't exactly a two way street. I tell you information, you disappear, and the Neko King sends you back. I don't know anything except what I've found out, and even that's damn limited!"

She glared at him before she shook her head. "No. No the King himself told me that your brothers forced her to leave. They took the Inu spy and everything." She shook her head before she scowled and turned to him. "Stop lying to me Neko! I know you told them to do it. Tell me where they're hiding her or I swear I'll run you down right here."

Roxas frowned. "My brothers? You mean they're not in the castle anymore?" Roxas shook his head before he stepped forwards, wary of the knife that Aqua brandished dangerously as tears sparkled in her eyes. "Where are they? The King promised me he'd keep them safe!" He was forced backwards as Aqua gave him a warning slash that cut across his left cheek, forcing him to hiss and turn away as she growled at him.

"Stop pretending! I know you helped them out of the castle-"

"How the hell could I have helped them out when I've been stuck with the damn Tora's for the past however long?!" Roxas seethed, ignoring her angry stare as he continued, his voice somewhat lower. "It seems to me we're both being played by the same person."

Aqua shook her head. "No. The Kitsune's and the Neko's are allies-"

Roxas scoffed and backed up a little more as she began her advance once more. "Allies? Really? In what way do we look like allies? You're holding a knife to me, and the last time I checked I was a Neko-"

"Yeah? Well all I see is the fake heart of a Tora."

Roxas stopped then, his head swimming as the concern for his brothers grew in his heart. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know where your sister is. All I know is that she's with my brothers, and that's what you've told me." Roxas frowned before he thought aloud. "But that still doesn't explain why the Neko King sent you here. I mean, even if I was a part of it, and I'm not, I just wanna stress that part." He looked at the knife and swallowed hard before he continued. "Just how was the Neko King expecting me to have any involvement with it? I'm hundreds of miles away from the nearest ally…" He frowned before it hit him. "Oh no." He let his ears sink to his head and turned to face a confused Aqua. "Just what exactly did you tell him you saw the other night with me and the General…?"

She frowned and retracted her knife slowly. "I told him what I saw. That's all he ever asks of me."

Roxas sighed. "Then the King thinks I've betrayed him. Let me guess, he sent you here to kill me with a false story about how I was in on your sisters disappearance." Roxas closed his eyes and let his eyes swim with tears. "I'm guessing that the whole kidnapping story was a fake too. I bet…" He swallowed hard. "I bet the King's killed your sister, my brothers, and the spy, and now he's sent you to finish me of." He let out a hollow laugh. "Why not? He thinks he's getting rid of a traitor, ridding himself of three extra mouths to feed, killing of the spy in a way that won't upset his people, and he's securing the loyalty of the Kitsune nation."

Aqua shook here head. "You are lying Neko! Lying out of your back teeth. I will make your brothers pay for taking her. Starting with your life!"

Roxas only just managed to roll out of the way as she shot forwards, letting out a battle cry as she swept viciously at the spot where his head should have been before she turned to dive ontop of him. Together they rolled in the dirt as the screeches of Roric and Aqua's beast rang out in the distance and the grunts and groans of Kitsune tumbling with Neko met the silence in a battle for dominance. Aqua landed on top and she landed her fist hard against Roxas' jaw, splitting the cut wound on his cheek a little bit more before Roxas growled and bucked her of, ignoring her cry as she landed forwards before he sat on her back, turning her round and landing a series of punches against her face before he was thrown to a side by a large creature. Turning, he spotted the counterpart to Roric as the beast lunged at him, its fangs bared and its hooves raised. Roxas brought his hand up and closed his eyes, shielding his head away from the impact that was to come before he heard a screech, a grunt and a whine. Opening his eyes slightly, Roxas watched as Roric charged forwards and threw himself into Aqua's beast, toppling both of them in heap on the other side before their own fight began once more.

Roxas stood, about to run and help Roric, hoping to make a quick getaway from the blue Kitsune that was seeing red. But as he turned he gave out a grunt and sunk to his knees, the world growing heavy and dazed about him as the pictures and images blurred about his head. Looking down, he groaned at the blade sunk into his chest before Aqua strode over, wiping away some of the muck from her face as she spat on the ground. Placing her foot on Roxas' chest, she pulled the blade out of him slowly, ignoring his whimper as his ears went back before she wiped the blood of on her trousers and grimaced. "You know, Neko, it's such a shame…" Roxas looked up at her, attempting to stand before he stumbled back down and landed with a grunt as Aqua continued. "You were never cut out for war."

Raising the blade high, she straightened her aim, about to strike as Roric screamed in the distance and attempted to get past the beast that was herding him of. As her hand began to lower a deep _ching _echoed through both of their ears, causing them both to lower their ears before Roxas watched as the blade fell at his feet, sticking point down in the ground and twanging dangerously as Aqua lowered her hand, still flinched as she turned to look behind and above her at a fierce red crimson wyvern that roared in the sky.

Roxas glanced up as the wyvern landed, the flowers about its feet completely destroyed before Axel slid from it's back, catching the chackram he had thrown in one hand without so much as blinking his sight away from Aqua. Roxas watched, a smile across his lips as Aqua growled and picked up the blade, her fangs barred and her ears back while Axel twirled his chackram in his hand, his fingers turning the spikes. He never smiled, and he never frowned, but the anger that hissed in his emerald eyes was like poison, and Roxas knew it bit into Aqua the same way it bit into him. Raising his free hand, Axel pointed towards Roric and the mimic beast before his wyvern let out one more hiss and shot in that direction, its feet thundering as it snapped its jaws and thirsted for blood.

Roxas attempted to stand once more when he saw the creature head for Roric, fear running through him before he fell back down and cursed the growing stain on his front as his legs turned to jelly and his torso heaved with every breath. His attention was snapped back to Aqua as she stepped forwards and smirked, her confidence overriding her fear as she spoke. "So, you must be General Axel. I've heard so much about you."

Axel gave of a grin, but it wasn't one of joyful conversation, it was more like the one of a deadly hunter that knew it had found its prey. "Oh really?" Axel stepped forwards and looked behind Aqua to stare at Roxas. "And how's that then?"

Aqua flicked her ears and kicked Roxas into the dirt behind her, ignoring his yelp as the General in front of her seethed. "Let's just say a little kitten told me."

Roxas growled on the floor and straightened himself up, coughing up some of the blood and spitting it out next to him. "Will everybody stop calling me a damn kitten!"

Axel frowned as Aqua chuckled. "As you wish." She whispered. "Come on Kitty Cat, come play with the big children in their game of war." She turned lightening quick, grabbed hold of Roxas' cloak, pulled him up and sliced her knife into him once more, burying it deep and ignoring the General's roar behind her as she ignored his cries and whispered lightly in his ear. "Welcome to the battlefield Roxas. You had best hope your brothers bring my sister back, or I'll have two new Neko skins on my cabin wall."

Pulling her blade loose, she let Roxas fall before she turned to Axel and gave a sarcastic half bow. "And to you, great Tora, let this be a warning. If it is war you want, it is war you will get. And I assure you, the casualties will be on you side." Turning, she whistled and began running, Axel hot on her heels as her beast stopped running from the wyvern and Roric and instead turned to her. Jumping high, she landed on its back and made her way out into the dwindling sun, flying straight into the suns eyes so that when Axel looked up he found himself shielding his eyes, blinded by the strong sunlight before he finally gave up, growled, and turned back to the blonde who was sat on the ground with Roric nuzzling his side tentatively.

As he approached, Axel knelt beside the blonde and frowned as when he went to examine the wound, Roxas pushed him away with a cold hand. "Don't… don't need your help." He muttered before Axel scoffed and pushed his hand to aside, taking a look without the blonde's permission and ignoring the angry nips Roric gave him on his arm.

"Look's like I got here just in time Kitten-"

"Please." Roxas begged, his breath coming heavily as he turned to stare at Axel with desperate eyes. "As my dying wish, please, just stop calling me that."

Axel let out a small laugh. "You're not going to die K-Roxas. I promise you that."

Roxas sighed, grateful that his name had been used and even happier that his name no longer sounded like bile on Axel's tongue. He grunted a little as Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulders and then underneath his knees, hoisting him up and holding him close before he began to make his way over to his wyvern, Roric following behind him and making small gurgling noises as he followed with a low head. As Axel approached the wyvern the red beast sank to its knees and lowered its wings to form makeshift steps. Axel climbed them as easily as if they had been made of stone, ignoring the slight slip in his grip as he placed himself in his seat, holding tight to Roxas with one hand and gripping the reins tightly with the other. Pulling upwards on the reigns, the wyvern thundered as a rumble escaped its chest before it shot upwards, the wind falling about it before it raced forwards, screaming into the sky with Roric flying along beside it.

"You gotta stay awake, Roxas, okay? You have to keep talking." Axel mumbled, flying over the sky's drifting clouds as darkness began to settle. Roxas nodded and Axel hummed before he started a topic. "You know, you were practically impossible to locate. If it wouldn't have been for the racket you made I don't think I would have found you."

"I didn't want you to find me." Roxas mumbled, the cold flowing into him as he attempted to fight of the sleep that begged him to join it.

Axel stayed quiet for a time, and Roxas didn't know whether he was hurt or insulted before he finally spoke. "You didn't?" Roxas opened his eyes to stare up at the Tora Genera's sad face as his ears remained flat to his head, his eyes locked on the ground that moved beneath them. "Why?"

Roxas shuffled uncomfortably, pulling at his wounds before he settled and decided to ignore the question. Above him Axel huffed before he started another conversation. "Who was that you were with anyway? She didn't appear too friendly."

Roxas let out a small laugh before he regretted it and spoke softly. "She has her reasons."

Axel growled. "But that's not what's troubling me. She was a Kitsune. The Kitsune are the enemies ally. Why were you talking to her?"

Roxas opened his eyes and watched as the wyvern glided threw the air like a fish drawn to water. "I…I…" He sighed and folded his ears backwards. "It's a long story." Roxas frowned as they approached the army that was still trudging slowly to the castle that loomed in front of them.

Catching where Roxas' gaze was located, Axel smiled. "It took us a lot longer to gather the wounded to all the carts then I expected." At Roxas' confused glance he gave a shrug. "You were right. I was a lousy General for leaving them behind."

"Why aren't we stopping?" Roxas frowned as Demyx waved up at them with a sullen Saix beside him, their polar bears still marching onwards.

"Because your wounds are serious. I'm taking you to the castle. Dad has some great healers-"

Roxas began wriggling, attempting to fight the redhead as he struggled. "No! No I don't wanna go to the castle-"

"Will you stop wriggling?!" Axel growled, tightening his hold and grumbling. "You were going there anyway, what's the big deal?"

Roxas stayed silent as the castle loomed ahead of them. He knew that if he entered, and they did treat his wounds, they would take of the necklace and the ring, and they would know who he was, and then they would see the symbol branded into his wrist, and they would know what he was. But now, with his home nation trying to kill him after the death of his brothers, Roxas had nowhere to go. Closing his eyes, he let a tear roll free and thought back to Cloud and Sora. He knew they wouldn't kidnap Aqua's sister, and they had the sense not to take a spy with them, which left the only other option of their death. And it was caused by his actions with the General. If only he was smarter he wouldn't have been seen. Hell, he wouldn't have done it in the first place. But at the time…at the time it had felt so right.

Roxas grunted as the wyvern continued flying, feeling the darkness take over as unconsciousness swept him away to a land where everything was once okay.

* * *

Axel sat outside the guest bedroom and waited. Banging his leg down impatiently, he bit at his nails and rubbed his palms against his legs, doing anything and everything to rid himself of the nerves that bit at him. He rubbed his eyes for the thousandth time that night and watched as servants walked past him, giving him polite nods and sympathetic eyes.

Frowning, he remembered how mad he had been with the blonde. Sighing, he knew it wasn't the young Tora's fault. He had only just found out a few moments before that one of his brothers had died and Reno was waiting for him at the castle. He hadn't meant to take his anger out on Roxas, and the kid did have pretty sound logic as to his actions, but he couldn't help it. After he left Demyx in charge of putting the wounded in carts and continuing the march he had gone in pursuit of the blonde, but the kid had proved to be tricky and when he had found him he had been a little less than pleased at the state he was in. And the Kitsune.

"You okay?"

Opening his eyes, Axel stared at Demyx and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Demyx nodded and sat beside him on the comfy triple seater. "You know, if this kid is anything like the rumours running about in the camp, he's gonna pull through. Besides, he has to wake up to help you win the tournament against Reno."

Axel shook his head this time. "No, he told me he was done. I think that means that he doesn't wanna be my lieutenant no more."

Demyx frowned and itched his head. "What do you mean? You don't get a choice when your in the army. If that's the position you're put in, then that's the job role you fill." Demyx paused for a long time and stared at his friend hard. "Oh no."

"What?"

Demyx pointed at Axel and grinned. "That look. I've seen that before. You're in-"

"Don't say it Demyx."

"You've fallen for-"

"Demyx, I'm warning you!"

Demyx fell silent and grinned at his friends annoyed face before he nudged him playfully and twitched his wolf ears slightly. "Aw c'mon Ax, I'm just teasing. But still, if there's something there for this kid, you've gotta let him know."

Axel scoffed and turned to glare at Demyx, unsure if his friend was trying to rile him up on purpose or if it was just an accident. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because, you don't want him running of again, do you?"

When Axel didn't answer Demyx clapped him on the back and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before the doors opened and an old Tora with greying hair emerged, the glasses on his face halfway down his nose as he turned down to Axel and smiled.

"The procedure was a success. The boy is doing fine." Axel smiled and gave a sigh of relief as Demyx stuck him with an 'I told ya so' before the man continued. "He will need some rest, but other than that the wounds don't appear to be too deep. Would you like to see him, my prince?"

Axel nodded and stood, ignoring Demyx's wink as he entered the room and listened to the click of the doors closing behind him. Axel ignored the deep rich mahogany furnishings that were slashed with Tora black and amber as he turned to stare at the sleeping blonde in the bed, a basin of soggy red tissue paper and bandages stained a baby pink. As he approached, he found himself slightly stunned, unsure of what he was feeling as he stroked the blondes wounded cheek gently before retracting his finger quickly as Roxas grimaced and rolled in his sleep. The boy was dressed in a fluffy white shirt, his original clothes discarded in a bloody pile on the floor beside the bed.

"Sire, I have brought you in here alone because there is dire news I must tell you."

Axel turned to face the squeaky old man as he approached the bed. "What is it?"

"My prince, this boy is a fake. He is no Tora." Axel frowned before he looked at the fuzzy black and orange ears that were lying dormant on the boys head and his sweeping tail that was striped the exact same colours as it trailed out from under the covers.

Turning back to face the wrinkly old man, Axel barred his fangs and frowned. "Explain yourself."

The Tora made his way towards Roxas and Axel bit back a growl as he watched the man raise the boys wrist before he removed a ring and faced his hand palm upwards so that the milky white skin beneath was revealed. He then lifted the boy gently forwards, careful not to rouse him from his dreams, and pulled from him a small pendant necklace.

Axel watched as the boy groaned and the transformation that took place brought fogged confusion to his eyes. Roxas himself remained the exact same, but his ears became smaller and the orange and black bleached from them to leave them a perfect Neko white. Axel stepped back slightly as the boy's tail also diluted to a brilliant white. But what frightened him the most, what truly terrified him, was the deep printed symbol burned into the boy's milky white wrist.

Breathing deep, Axel stared at the Neko before him and shook his head, his fists flexing as he attempted to understand just what was happening. The boy he had trusted, the boy he was beginning to harbour feelings for, was a spy. A Neko spy…and he had brought him to the palace.

"Should I call the guards, my prince?"

Axel held his hand out and the man placed the trinkets in his palm as Axel spoke in a deathly quiet tone. "Who have you told about this?"

"Nobody, sire-"

"Who else helped you treat him?"

"None, my prince. They are all with your father."

Axel nodded before he closed his palm about the trinkets and turned away from the sleeping boy, his heart aching with betrayal as he spoke in a whisper. "Tell prince Demyx to come here, and make sure you return with him."

The man nodded and rushed to the door before he returned seconds later with a bewildered Demyx. Said Demyx was the first to speak. "Axel? What…" Trailing of, he stared at the boy on the bed and froze. "The hell?" Stepping closer, he ran his fingers over the boy's wrist and glared down at the spy's insignia. "How did he fool us for so long?" Demyx asked, all the warmth gone from his voice as the bite of the wolves raced up his throat.

Turning, he watched as Axel opened his palm to reveal the trinkets before he began explaining. "It looks like some kind of magic. An illusion spell maybe." Axel shook his head and turned to Demyx. "I don't know what to do. If I alert the guards Reno will kill him in front of the entire court and I'll be banished. What am I supposed to do?"

Demyx frowned, a friendly smile coming to his face. "Well, the boy has done some pretty amazing stuff so far. I mean, he did help you take down the Tori, and when he could have ended your life he ended up saving it. I think something deeper is going on here."

"Maybe. When I found him he was wrestling with a Kitsune…"

"A Kitsune?" Demyx mumbled. "But I thought the Neko's and the Kitsune's were on the same side? Why would they be fighting?"

Axel shrugged. "Beat's me."

Demyx took the trinkets from Axel's hand and carefully placed them back on Roxas, ignoring Axel's confused look as he turned and gave a soft smile. "I think the only person who knows the answers here is sleeping beauty." He thumbed over his shoulder to Roxas and laughed. "If you want your answers you're gonna have to wait for him to wake up. Besides, if you really have feelings for him, nothing should change." Demyx ignored the shocked Tora that was staring between Axel and Demyx with utmost confusion.

"Demyx, he's a Neko. This changes everything." Axel frowned, looking at Roxas before he looked away, his heart sinking faster than a stone.

"Does it?" Demyx asked, smiling as Axel turned to him. "Look, we all know what's coming. Maybe it's time we all put aside our differences and helped each other out before things get ugly. Besides, he had to be helping you out for a reason. What if he's an ex spy?"

Axel sighed and flattened his ears against his head. "I guess we won't know until he wakes up."

"B-But my prince, he is a Neko _spy_. You cannot be serious." The small Tora asked, looking up into the cold eyes of both Axel and Demyx as they glared down on him before he gave a grunt and made a dive for the door. "Prince Reno, he must be warned-" He was cut of by his own yelp as Demyx tackled him to the floor before he picked him up by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Now you listen to me and you listen well." Demyx growled, his face so close to the old Tora's he could smell the fear radiating from the man. "You're not gonna tell another living soul anything about this." He bared his fangs and let a growl come from his lips. "Have you ever seen hungry wolves, Tora?" A low rumbling laugh escaped his lips and he grinned when the man shook his head, completely petrified. "Not many people have and lived to tell the tale. If I hear so much as a whisper of the word Neko or spy thrown about by anybody in this castle, I'll ensure my pack find you. There won't be any place to run and no place to hide. No-one to protect you and no way out. So unless you enjoy a slow and painful death, I suggest you shut your trap and keep it shut."

Demyx released the small Tora and watched as he nodded, completely frozen with fear before Demyx spat at him to get out and heed his warning. The door closed behind the small man and Demyx turned to stare at a worried Axel that was looking over the sleeping blonde with a troubled face.

"Gotta give you some credit." Demyx laughed, sinking into a cushioned couch on the other end of the room and putting his feet up leisurely as he sprawled out.

Axel never took his eyes away from Roxas as he answered. "For what?"

Demyx stared at his friend, a little worried about the future as he watched Axel sit in a chair beside the Neko's bedside. "You sure know how to pick 'em." He whispered, folding his ears back sadly. Demyx knew it wouldn't end well, but then again, when he thought about it, it never did.

* * *

Okay, long chapter.

I have a proposal. _**Very important**_. Do you want me to continue with this story and modify it when I'm finished, or stop, go back over it and modify it before I submit another chapter. Please let me know.

If anyone is confused by this chap, just give me a review or pm because I think I confused myself in all of that somewhere at somepoint. And the other trinket was a ring, wasnt it? I'm not just making that up...I will have a look tommorow and go over it. Again, all proofreading takes place tommorow and let me know what ya think. Seriously, the amount of reviews I got really made me happy to the point where I stopped writing for Levels (even though I'm halfway through) and turned my attention to this. I hope you all like.


	12. Old Friends and New Faces

Cloud growled as he trudged across the plains, his feet sinking deep into the mud and making a thick _sloshing_ sound every time he moved. Grunting up at the dark night sky, he ignored the dreadful singing that reached his ears and pulled the horses bridle roughly over his shoulder. Growling once more, he turned to glare at the grey horse he had stolen when it refused to move, ignoring the sticky mud that swallowed the lower half of its legs as the Inu spy on its back laughed at Cloud's misery and continued singing loudly.

Closing his eyes and putting his ears back against his head, Cloud seethed before he gave the horse another thick tug. When it continued to stand still, its eyes sunken and afraid, he rounded on the laughing Inu with a rotten mood and an even worse tone. "What the hell do you think is so damn funny, dog?"

Cid pricked up his ears and let out another mad bark of laughter. Currently, he was tied to the back of the horse with a huge length of rope, completely bound to the creatures back with no way of escape. His arms were tied behind his back and his waist was tied with a thick knot that led under the creature's belly. Cid gave a smug grin. Ever since they had left the Neko Palace Cloud's temper had gotten worse and worse. After all, stealing a horse and setting a spy free (in a sense) in the dead of night whilst leaving your brother behind had to do something to your nerves, right? "Naww, is the little kitty getting tiredy wiredy?" Cid laughed at Cloud's evil glare and twitched his ears. "Let me sing ya another song."

"No!" Cloud roared, throwing the horses bridle down into the mud and pointing a finger dangerously up at Cid. "You told me this was the fastest way to get to Tora territory you lying little fleabag. And now we're stuck. Maybe I'd be better of alone. I'm starting to get real hungry little doggy, and you're looking an awful lot like puppy chow ta me." His threat was only half true. He would be better of alone, he was almost positive of it, but he had no idea where he was going and he wouldn't really have the stomach to eat Cid. He was far too greasy.

"You aint got the stomach for a big bowl of me kitty. You stick ta your fish biscuits and I'll stick ta me singing. Sounds like a plan to me." Cid wrinkled his nose before blowing up at it irritably. "You wanna give me a hand here? Got a nose that itches like a flea in winter."

Cloud grinned, feeling somewhat triumphant in the Inu's misery before he picked up the bridle once more, threw it over his shoulder, and began to force the stubborn horse through the mud again. He mumbled a series of curses under his breath, promising a slow death to Roxas for putting him under such stress before he thought back to Sora. He hadn't wanted to leave his youngest brother behind, but he knew he'd be safest back in the castle. Besides, the Neko King wouldn't waste time killing him when he still needed him as a ransom for Roxas' loyalty. Sure, Sora would probably have to sacrifice the luxuries he had been given, but this was war. And war was all about sacrifices. The only thing that troubled Cloud was if the Neko King decided to give Sora a punishment on Cloud's behalf.

The horse began to slowly trudge forwards; its legs sinking with every step it made as Cloud felt the exhaustion creep up on him. He had been walking all night, and dawn would soon be approaching. He needed to put as much distance between them and the Neko guards as possible. He let out a loud snarl and folded his ears flat against his head as Cid began his singing once more. The Inu cleared his throat, coughed, and then began to howl in a rough sketchy voice that left Cloud irritated and twitching.

Glancing about as they made their way slowly through the mud, Cloud frowned at the descending mist that fell in a thick blanket. It was far faster than any other fog he had seen before, and it held an air of mystery to it that left Cloud slightly worried as he raised an ear and glanced behind them at the thick white blanket nervously. He was about to say something before Cid's voice broke through the silence once more, his singing forgotten as he wrinkled his nose again and shrugged his shoulders, looking about with bored eyes.

"Well, this isn't good."

"What isn't good?" Cloud growled, turning to face the Inu once more and ignoring the rolling eyes he was cast as the horse attempted to back up nervously. "I swear Inu, if you've sent me the wrong way I'll-"

"Pffft. Like I'd send ya the wrong way. My freedom's at stake, remember? No, looks like we steered a little too far to the right, must have taken the wrong cross road again. I'm always getting them mixed up lately..." Cid stopped and looked about, sniffing the air lightly before he snorted and ignored Cloud's raised eyebrow and confused face. "Yep, look's like we're in oxen territory now mate. Nasty little buggers they are. Never saw the use in 'em myself."

Before Cloud could respond there was the hiss of a hundred arrows being drawn back simultaneously so that they were ready to fire. Freezing to the spot, Cloud turned to stare at the gloom that surrounded them, but found himself instead looking into a set of warriors coated in rough leather hide, mud smeared across their faces as they stepped closer to him and his prisoner.

Cloud stared as a thick muscled male stepped forwards, his hair held back by a black bandanna as he flexed his muscles, sword in hand, and rubbed the hair between the small sharp pointed horns atop his head, the oxen ears sticking out beneath his bandanna as he grinned and turned back to his small platoon. "Lookie here boy's, seems to me we've stumbled across a puppy and a kitten." The oxen laughed, throwing the sword over his shoulder where it banged against his steel plate armour as his small army laughed, their arrows still poised to strike whist both Cloud and Cid hissed at the insult.

Cloud was the next to speak as the young oxen, no older than nineteen at most, stared at him, looking him up and down and judging him. "Look. We're just passing through-"

"You were just passing through." The oxen corrected, a chuckle rumbling in his throat before he grinned wickedly. "Now you're going to die here."

Cloud was slightly startled by the cold comment before his attention was drawn back to the Inu that seemed incapable of being quiet. Folding his ears back, Cloud made a mental note to drowned the Inu if they made it out alive.

"Fine. Kill us. Then what are you gonna tell the Neko King when he comes looking for us?" The young oxen stared up at Cid, slightly taken aback before he looked down to Cloud and spoke.

"You are of importance to the Neko King?"

Once again, before Cloud could speak, the Inu cut him of, putting on a drastic act as he stared down on the chaotic scene. "Such atrocities are spoken! Tell me you recognise royal blood when you see it, sir!" Cid huffed, as if he was truly insulted before he gave Cloud a sly wink when the young oxen turned confusedly back to his troops. "Sir, I present to you the one and only younger brother of the Neko King."

"Younger brother?" The oxen laughed and snorted sarcastically. "Please, the Neko King has no younger brother."

Cid smiled. "No immediate younger brother. I present to you Duke Strife, Lord of the Western Lands." Cid motioned for the oxen to come closer with his head while Cloud stared on with gritted teeth and an evil stare. When the oxen came closer, Cid shuffled down with some difficulty to hiss in his ear where he continued to whisper with a light tone, his eyes never leaving Cloud's. "He's the younger brother of the Queen. He has a…" He paused for effect and let out a breathy laugh. "Sadistic nature, shall we say?" At the oxen's raised eyebrow and Cloud's continuous clenching of his fists and twitching left eye, Cid nodded. "Oh yeah, proper nut. But yano, he's the only brother the Queen got so…" He took in a deep breath and pretended to be bored with the topic. " Yeah, you know what? You go right ahead and kill him. I mean, I'm sure the King will forgive you for destroying what could possibly be the only real heir to the throne. Right?"

The worried expression across the young oxen's face was all it took for Cid to know he had been successful. The teenager turned and raised his hand. Immediately the fog lifted and the warriors backed of to reveal a series of warthogs that were twice the size they should be. Cloud stared, slightly confused, as the men jumped onto the warthogs backs before they began barging through the mud, the hogs shifting the dirt to a side as if it were nothing but snow as they charged. Much more efficient that Cloud's lousy horse for sure. The young oxen in charge walked over to a black warthog with golden rings about its tusks before he climbed atop it and turned back to Cloud and Cid.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience Duke Strife. I will alert my troops to leave you and your…guest, alone. My uncle will be interested to know of your presence here." With that the young oxen gave a stiff nod of his head, turned, and marched of on the raging warthog with the red eyes.

As soon as they were gone Cloud turned to Cid with a raised eyebrow, hating the smug look that sat along the Inu's face as he lolled his head back in satisfaction and looked down on the confused Neko, letting two words pass his lips. "You're welcome."

Shaking his head, Cloud grabbed the horse's reins and began to make his way back through the mud, stepping in his own indented steps to make his journey easier. "Just who was that?"

Cid grinned. "An old acquaintance of mine. His names Rai. Probably doesn't recognise me because…" He looked down at his sweaty, bloody, muddy body and his ragged hair and let out a laugh. "Never mind. Anyway, he's the heir to the oxen throne. His uncle's a real pint sized glass of piss. Killed Rai's parents and everythin' so he could be King, you know, cuz he was the younger brother at the time. Rai don't know though." He gave a shrug and smiled. "They're all thick bastards' oxen. All they ever think about is food and fightin'. Not exactly a bad thing with war approachin', but still…"

Cloud frowned at the comment before he asked his next question. "So what exactly did you tell him?"

"Nothing much. But I suggest we get to Tora territory before he reports to his uncle. The Oxen folk aint smart, but that King of theirs is one ruthless bastard." Cid shook his head. "As soon as he gets wind that we're on his land we're toast, no matter whose side we're on."

Cloud grumbled, ignoring the babble of his prisoner as he picked up the pace and grunted in the mud. If he had any luck, any luck whatsoever, he would make it out of the damn mud pits in one piece. And if he was really lucky, the dog would finally shut up. Cloud huffed, he knew better then to ask for miracles.

* * *

He was warm. That was the first thing Roxas noticed. Keeping his eyes closed, he continued the analysis of his body. His cheek hurt incredibly, and his midriff felt like it was aflame. Turing slightly, he groaned to find his body groggy and difficult to move, as if it was intent on betraying him. Carefully, and ever so slowly, Roxas opened his eyes and frowned at his bleary vision. About him the colours swirled and a voice cut over the silence that was looming in the room.

"Well well, looks like sleeping beauty's finally up."

The voice was friendly, and there was a smile hidden deep inside it. Blinking a couple of times to clear his vision, Roxas furrowed his brows as Demyx sat grinning at him from across the end of the room where he was lounging on a luxury seater. Looking about, Roxas blinked dazedly at the beautiful mahogany furnishings with the intricate detail and the amber ornaments before he hissed as his eyes met the bright light above him, forcing him to bring his arm up to shield his vision from the crystal chandelier. "What? Where…?" He let his question fade as he attempted to sit up only to end up sinking back down into the cushions with a deflated moan at the pain that ran up him.

Immediately Demyx was up and on his feet and making his way across the room. "Hey, easy." He mad it to the bedside and smirked down on the blonde, ignoring his confused glances as he flashed him a wolfish grin and let out a laugh. "Anything happens to you and Axel'd have me skinned. Friend or no."

"Axel?" Roxas asked, his throat raw before he sat up, this time with a little more caution, and leant back against the soft pillows before he stared about the room again, still in slight shock at the luxuries that surrounded him whilst a more pressing matter weighed on his mind. "Where…where is he?"

Demyx began picking something out from between his teeth, leisurely taking his time before he licked his gums and answered. "He had to go see the King, because, you know, there's a tournament coming up, and he doesn't have a partner any more."

The comment wasn't meant to hurt, but it dug into Roxas' soul all the same as he reached for the necklace about his throat and fingered the chain nervously, his ears flat against his head as he looked away from the blue eyes that where staring into him. "Oh…" A sudden thought hit him and he raised his eyes to stare at Demyx, slightly weary at the knowing smile he was receiving. "How come you don't enter with him? I mean, you and him are friends, right?"

Demyx was slightly taken back by the comment and it took him a while to compose himself before he could answer. "Me? I can't. I'm a prince, the only heir to my dad's throne. Whoever loses this gets banishment or death, depending on what the victorious party decides. I'm confident Axel could win, just not _that_ confident I'd wager my kingdom on it. Being a prince comes with responsibilities…" He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "Although, with Axel being forced to forfeit, I'm not really sure what's gonna happen. Tora's don't normally give power up that easily."

Roxas frowned, his shoulders sinking low as he ignored the trembling guilt that rolled about in his stomach. He was about to say something, about to reply and say just how sorry he was, but before he could utter a sound the door clicked open and a very depressed looking Axel entered, his ears flat against his head as he kept his eyes locked on the ground and turned. When he finally looked up, he paused, his hand still on the door, and Roxas felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the stare he was given. Emerald eyes bored into sapphires, full of betrayal, hurt, and anger, and Roxas knew he was in trouble.

A long silence stretched between them. Demyx must have sensed it because he was the one to break the thick tension. "So, how'd it go?"

Axel crossed the room, his eyes never lifting from Roxas' own, even when the small blonde lowered his eyes to his covers. Slowly, Axel turned to face Demyx before shaking his head. "Dad…" He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "He's holding a meeting tonight. And tomorrow he'll crown Reno before he passes. After that Reno get's to decide my fate."

Demyx gulped at that before he clapped his friend on the back. "Cheer up Ax; I'm sure things will work out just fine. You'll see."

Axel shook his head but smiled at Demyx's attempts at cheering him up all the same. "Thanks." Axel turned to stare back at Roxas, his eyes colder than the blonde had ever seen them. "Demyx, will you wait outside for a moment please."

Hesitantly, Demyx removed his hand, glancing between the two before he nodded and headed for the door. As he approached it, he held onto the handle for a split second too long before turning to chance a glance over his shoulder, addressing his friend once more. "Axel, you're upset right now. Don't do anything you'll regret." And with that he turned back about, opened the door, and disappeared behind it. The soft click of the latch echoed behind him when he left, and Roxas wished he had stayed. This Axel, the one standing in front of him, scared him slightly.

Axel stayed quiet for a time, his eyes trained on Roxas' own before he spoke. "You are a Tora?"

The question was perfect and precise, drawn from Axel's lips with a cold twist that could have turned the room to ice. There was no way to transform it or manoeuvre around it, and Roxas found himself gulping slightly as he ignored the pain and sat a little straighter in the bed.

"Yes."

"A true Tora?"

"Yes."

"And you are from the south?" Axel asked with his eyes still gazing on the uncomfortable blonde that wriggled in front of him.

"Yes."

Axel nodded slowly and paced back and forth at the end of the bed before he turned to the blonde once more and held out his hand. "Give me the ring."

"The ring?" Roxas stared down at his hand and raised his ears slightly, still nervous of the General in front of him as a strong hand was held out towards him. Carefully and ever so slowly, Roxas slid the ring from his finger, his heart racing as he reached forwards with some difficulty and placed it in the Tora's hand, staring confused when Axel refused to clench his fingers about it.

Axel's fingers never moved when he spoke again. "Give me the chain."

Roxas looked up, eyes full of recognition before he folded his ears back down against his head and closed his eyes. He had been caught. He knew it. Why else would the General, the same General that had been so tender in the forest, be so cold towards him? Slowly, his fingers numb, Roxas reached up and grabbed the strong metal, lifting it high before he slowly slid it over his head, his eyes still closed as Axel's sharp inhale of breath told him all he needed to know. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt as if his world was being crushed about him, and the spear that was ripping his heart in two was more painful than the marks on his body.

"You have exactly five minutes to explain yourself before I feed you to the wolves."

Opening his eyes, Roxas looked up at the coldness and felt something inside him snap and give up. Raising his ears, he let a growling bite come to his voice as he curled his white tail under the duvet, staring down at the covers and snarling some. "Why don't you just cut the chase and get it over with? I'm sick of all these games."

He was snapped back into place at the roar that ripped itself free from Axel's throat as the Tora snarled at him, forcing him to push his ears back as he looked away. But no matter how much warning Axel gave him, Roxas still looked up into his eyes, his spirit still unbroken as he growled back and listened to Axel's words.

"Don't. Neko." Axel's face relaxed slightly from the pure rage it had been and a mild anger took over. "Just don't."

"Why the hell not?" Roxas shot back, tightening his fists and sitting a little straighter as Axel clenched the trinkets securely in his palm, infuriated by the disobedience and lack of respect he was being shown. By a Neko no less. Roxas folded his arms and looked away, determined not to cry, as Axel softened a little at the blonde's next words. "It's not like I have anything left to live for now anyway."

Folding his ears back and letting out a soft sigh, Axel pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down softly. Flicking the trinkets back and forth in his palm, he found himself needing an answer from the uncooperative blonde. Slowly, he began to pull answers from the young Neko. "Your name, is it Roxas? Or was that another lie?"

Roxas frowned and unfolded his arms as he turned to stare at the once strong General. All this time Axel had appeared tough and confident, always sure of himself and his actions. But now, looking at him hold his head in his hands as he stared down at the floor with broken eyes and a defeated soul, Roxas felt something stir inside him. He wanted to do something to make Axel feel better, anything. Just to see him smile again and watch his confidence bloom behind his beautiful smirk.

"My name?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded, his hands running through his hair some as he breathed deep. "My name _is_ Roxas. You got the truth out of me on that." Roxas smiled some, completely disregarding the situation as he watched Axel look up at him with a small smirk.

"Yeah, I have a habit of getting my answers."

Roxas was slightly taken aback, something inside him feeling hurt as he looked down and coughed a little, rubbing his sore torso and frowning some. "You, er…use that tactic a lot?"

Axel looked up at the blush across the blonde's cheek and gave of a smile, letting the seriousness of the situation slip a little as he leaned onto the bed and relaxed some. "No, just on you." Roxas nodded, gulping thickly before Axel continued. "Roxas, listen to me. I don't think you understand the situation you've put the pair of us in." Axel's voice was soft, and it confused Roxas slightly as Axel placed the trinkets on the bed and let out a long tired sigh. "Neko, I'm not going to turn you in."

"You're not?" Roxas raised his eyebrows so high he was afraid they touched his hairline. His voice squeaked uncharacteristically high and he was forced to cough and clear his throat as Axel gave a small breathy chuckle. Roxas stopped for a minute and his eyes turned mistrustful. "Wait…" He looked Axel up and down before he continued. "What's the catch?"

Axel leaned back, his eyes glowing with the same life Roxas loved so much as he grinned and bit at his lip slowly before answering. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" He let out a laugh at Roxas' defensive glare and held up his hands. "Alright, you got me. There are two things I want from you."

Roxas edged away a little, looking at the mark on his wrist and frowning a little as it itched horribly and his wounds pulled. "What?"

Before he could wriggle any further Axel grabbed his burning wrist and held it softly, rolling his thumb over the irritable skin and cooling it immediately. Roxas flicked an ear upwards as Axel pulled him a little closer and held him tightly, but safely, by his wrist. "First thing. I need to know I can trust you." At Roxas' suspicious glance he shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing too bad I hope. But I want the truth. I want to know every involvement you've had in this war. Every single detail. I might be leaving my fate in the hands of my brother, but if I can do anything to protect these people, I will. Now please, just tell me."

Roxas let out a sigh, thinking back on what he had to lose before he came up fruitless and gave in, letting his shoulders slump forwards as he revealed his secrets. "I guess the beginning starts with the day the King placed a toll on our city."

Axel frowned confusedly. "A toll?"

"Uh-huh. Our people are slowly dying. Food is in short supply, water is scarce, and every night more people are thrown into poverty. The King keeps his city on lockdown every night. Nobody is allowed to leave their homes." He sighed and closed his eyes as Axel listened with raised eyebrows and twitching ears. "From a young age my older brother was forced to look after me and my younger brother. He used to work such long hours for the smallest scraps."

"What were their names?"

Roxas opened his eyes, startled by the question. "Huh?"

"Their names." Axel asked again, smiling infectiously and forcing Roxas to smile with him.

Grinning, Roxas remembered each of their smiling faces and imagined them in his mind. "Cloud was my older brother and my younger brother was Sora." At Axel's nod of approval he continued with his story. "I used to steal food from the numerous guards storehouses that were scattered about the city and give it to the people I met. It was never a lot, but it was just enough to get us by. After a while, it earned me the nickname Night Crawler."

At Axel's laugh he turned and raised an eyebrow. When Axel caught sight of it he lowered his laughter and smiled, still stroking circles in Roxas' wrist as he shook his head, waiting for Roxas to continue.

"The King placed a toll on the city. One male from each family was to sign himself up for duties at war." Axel frowned at the sigh that passed Roxas' lips when he spoke. It was as if he was exhausted and tired of it all. "Cloud wanted to sign himself up, but if he did there would be no way I could provide for Sora. So, in the middle of the night I snuck out and crept into the King's castle." He shrugged at Axel's shocked gaze and continued. "It wasn't exactly hard to do. Once inside I met with the King in his court and proposed to be a spy for him in exchange for the safety of my brothers. He agreed, and I was sent of to war."

He faltered for a moment, unsure whether or not to mention Pete and the others before he decided against it. After all, they could still be relaying information. He wouldn't be responsible for any part in their deaths. "I was given Roric as a parting present by the King and sent into Tora – I mean your – territory." He stopped again and decided not to mention Hayner, just in case the General was bluffing on his promise. "Your brother picked me up and brought me to you. From then on I relayed information to the Kitsune you saw me with. It was never anything big. I told them that you had the training camp, that the Ookami had joined your side in the war and that you had captured a few Tori rebels."

Stopping, he looked to Axel, waiting to see if he would have anything to say. But Axel never said anything. Instead he waited and continued to rub circles into the blonde's wrist, his eyes never leaving the blue ones that escaped his gaze.

"When I was running from your camp, I had finally decided that I had had enough. I was so sick of lying to everybody, but there was nothing I could do. The King had my brothers' hostage in the castle to ensure my loyalty. I was always gonna have to go back to you. But then…"He faltered for a moment and swallowed hard before he spoke. "Then I met Aqua, the Kitsune in the meadow. Her sister had gone missing and I found out my brothers had too. She said she had been sent to kill me by the Neko King after he caught us in the forest, so, to me, it all makes sense." Roxas flushed deeply and ignored the heat that ran to his cheeks. "The Neko King thinks I've betrayed him for you after you kissed me, so he killed my brothers. To tie up all lose ends he killed Aqua's sister and sent her out to kill me. No matter what, whether she succeeded or failed, he would have gained."

Roxas stopped and took a deep breath. "And that's it." Looking up, he stared at the General and frowned cautiously. "You still not gonna turn me in?"

Axel let a coy smile come to his lips as he shook his head. "No, I don't think so. The secrets you've revealed aren't that terrible. I mean, by all means I should be mounting your head viciously on a spike," he let out a laugh and Roxas grinned nervously as Axel picked up the trinkets and moved them about in his hands anxiously, "but that all depends on your answer to my next question."

"What question?"

"What do you feel when I do this?

"Do wh-"

Roxas was cut of as soft lips pressed down on his own once more. Closing his eyes, he embraced the kiss and attempted to still the warm feeling that bubbled in his gut. But just as quick as the kiss had come, it was gone, and Roxas was left opening his eyes into the curious jade gaze of Axel's eyes once more. A soft silence settled before Axel pushed him for an answer.

"Well? Feel anything?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head away. "There was…something. Look, I'm sorry; I've just lost an entire chunk of my life…" Roxas trailed of, his eyes falling down to stare at his fingertips. "Everyone I ever knew and loved is gone…"

Axel looked worried, but when Roxas didn't continue he never pushed him for an explanation on what he meant by 'something'. Standing, Axel smiled and threw the trinkets down onto the bed, stretching and yawning slightly. "Well, Kitten, I'm not gonna rat you out." At Roxas' smile he continued. "But if I ever catch you anywhere near the enemy again, I will assume the worst, and I will be forced to perform my duties as General."

Roxas nodded, placing the items back on before he turned to look at Axel smiling down on him. A sudden thought came to his mind and a shot of fear ran through him. "D-did anybody else…" He trailed of, but Axel still understood what he meant.

"Only two others, but Demyx will keep your secret and the other person won't blab if he knows what's good for him." He waved his hand tiredly and turned to stare at the darkness outside the window. "Besides, there may not be any point. As soon as Reno's crowned I'm as good as dead."

Roxas stopped his shuffling at that. Looking up at Axel, a trickle of fear running down his spine, Roxas froze as the General walked towards the door, turning with a sad smile as he uttered a few soft words. "Never mind, kitten. But trust me; as soon as I'm dead, you have to get out of here. Tora form or not, Reno will hunt you down." Not waiting for an answer, Axel stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, the faint click of the turning lock taunting Roxas' mind as he grumbled something illegible and looked across from himself at the window with the fluttering curtains.

He had to do something about Reno. He couldn't just let Axel die because he couldn't fight, not when Axel had spared his own life.

Smirking, he crawled out of bed after ensuring the trinkets were safe about his anatomy, grunting at the pain in his torso as he spied the rugged bloody clothes that were discarded about the floor. Frowning, Roxas guessed Axel mustn't have let anybody in to clean up before he picked up the pants and pulled them on, tying the belt quickly before he pulled on his boots and turned to the shirt on the floor with the two gaping holes in it. Reluctantly, he pulled it on over the bandages wrapped about his chest and shivered as his own crusted blood peeled away from the clothes when he picked at it delicately. Tearing his eyes away, Roxas picked up the black cloak and slung it over his shoulders, fastening it in place and pulling up the hood before he turned to the window with determined eyes and a grimace.

Walking over, he kept his left hand firmly about his chest before he gripped the window lock and turned it, heaving it open before yelping and holding his hood in place at the strong gust of wind that blew strongly from outside. Plucking up the last of his courage, he grunted and ducked out onto the window ledge, grabbing onto the side with his palms before he pulled his legs out and balanced carefully on the ledge. Looking down, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he grinned down at the courtyard full of wyverns being saddled up and training Ookami and Tora soldiers that fought four floors below. Looking up at the night sky, Roxas let out a breathy laugh. He was still devastated about his brothers, but for now he was stuck in the middle of a war, and war wouldn't permit him time to grieve.

Edging his way along, Roxas clung to the gravel with his nails before he grabbed a hard hold of the upper beams, putting all his strength in his upper arms before he flipped himself upwards, rolling in the air and harbouring himself against the wind before he landed down on the top of the fourth floor roof, sliding down the opposite sides tiles and enjoying the thrill that ran through him as the pain dispersed into a numb nothingness. As he reached the end of the opposite side, he bent his knees and squinted slightly, his hood fluttering against the breeze before he jumped at last minute and dove down the side of the building. Closing his eyes, Roxas waited until the last possible moment until he opened his eyes, catching hold of a gargoyle that hung from the first floor balcony with his right hand before he swirled around it, performing one last flip before he fell to the floor on all fours. He let out a small smile, panting from the fast torrent of wind that had left him breathless before he fell slightly to one side, gritting his teeth and shaking his head to rid it of the dizziness before he stood, his left arm still locked about his wounds as he glanced about the courtyard.

There were a few Tora's and Ookami staring at him, and one of the younger wyverns had gotten spooked, but other than that he had gone unnoticed. Frowning, he made a mental note to remember to practice his stealth before he began his quick march through the grounds, his cloak sweeping behind him as he kept his face shrouded in darkness. As he approached the back marble steps, he approached the palace that was swept in amber, black and white, jogging up the steps and grunting a little as a set of guards nodded at him and let him past. Roxas put it down to sheer luck that they didn't stop him, but guessed that they possibly thought he had just had a rough training session.

Once he was inside the palace, Roxas couldn't help feeling completely out of place. His clothes were ragged and sodden, covered in blood and full of holes, and yet the people about him were dressed in extravagance. Everywhere he looked he saw satin silks and rare furs, golden jewellery and the richest of rare stones that he would once have only ever dreamed of seeing. Pulling his cloak further about himself to hide some of his shameful feelings, he strode through the hall, staining the marble a muddy black behind him as his footprints left deep indentations on the perfect smooth stone. All about him he felt the eyes of judging onlookers as noble knights and pleasant Tora ladies alike stared him up and down like a common street urchin. Which, in a way, he supposed he was.

Glancing up at the fountain in the centre of the entrance hall, Roxas jogged up the steps on the left side, ignoring the ones that mirrored them on the right as people moved out of his way freely. He kept a wary lookout for Axel. The last thing he needed now was to run into the Tora when he thought he had successfully locked him in the room upstairs. Taking a right when he reached the top of the steps, Roxas looked about before he found a large ornamental passageway that led to another flight of steps. Starting forwards, he climbed to the top and frowned when he came across a series of perfectly decorated hallways.

Unsure of which way to turn, he watched as a small servant maid, a girl no older then sixteen who wore an orange toga slashed with ebony, her skin extremely pale as her orange hair fell from her head in soft ringlets, walked past. Grabbing her arm lightly, he addressed the young terrified girl from beneath his concealment, conscience of just how scary he must look, so he tried to make it as quick and easy for her as possible.

"Excuse me, I'm new and I'm supposed to be taking over the King's guard. Could you please direct me to the King's quarters?"

The girl must have been either too frightened or new herself because any experienced servant would know that a new soldier would never take the place of an elite royal guard. But Roxas never pulled her up on it as she whispered her answer and directed him to the fifth floor. Thanking her, Roxas let her go and began his climb once more.

Finally, when he made it to the fifth floor, Roxas stopped to stare about the place. Everywhere he looked there were guards and servants. All of them armed, even the maids, but none more so than the set of iron elites that were clothed in striped gold and ruby thread directly opposite him.

The King's bed chamber was at the end of a passageway and the Elites that guarded it worked in four sets of three. The first three were at the beginning of the passage, all of them stood together with their hands on their swords. The second set of three mimicked the first but were positioned closer to the King's chamber, and the last six patrolled the surrounding hall, their eyes watching all others who passed suspiciously.

Frowning, Roxas stayed on the steps for a brief second before he retreated and began his way back down to the fourth floor, itching his head slightly before he groaned when he felt someone knock into him roughly, the impact sending him staggering into the wall as he grunted and gripped at the bandages beneath the cloak. Turning he looked behind only to find Vanitas standing staring at him, a snarl on his face as Reno continued walking down the steps and out onto the fourth floor. Roxas stared, confused and stunned a little as the male Tora gave a triumphant smirk.

"Watch where the hell you're going, idiot." Vanitas growled, glaring at him as he shifted and attempted to catch a glimpse of Roxas' identity from under his hood. When Roxas did nothing but growl back and bare his fangs Vanitas scoffed and followed Reno down the steps, barging Roxas in the shoulder once more as he left before he followed the prince down the corridor and out of sight.

Roxas stayed still, regaining his breath and trying to understand just what had happened. Vanitas was with Reno…did that mean that it was Reno who had tried to kill Axel? After all, the Tora did fight to the death for the throne, and one of the brothers was already deceased and the King wasn't far behind him. Roxas sighed, glad that Vanitas hadn't noticed him as he made his way down the steps once more.

Turning the opposite way to the direction Reno and Vanitas had taken, Roxas made his way down another corridor, ignoring a series of odd stares he received as he made his way into a poorly decorated bathroom, locking the door behind him before he turned to stare about the room. It was definitely the servant's bathroom, that much was clear by the large steaming tub that bubbled but was dripping with dirty liquid. The smell was overwhelming and Roxas couldn't wait to escape it as he walked to the window on the opposite side of the room, aware of just how much time he was losing.

Sliding out of the window, hissing deeply at his wounds as they pulled due to the small width of the gap, Roxas finally made it through. Stopping for a moment on the ledge, Roxas regained his breath before he began his climb around the side of the building, just below the Tora King's bedchamber before he gripped hold of another stone statue that was dangling free, pulling himself up and grunting some as he crawled onto the ledge before he began to haul himself up the slate roof once more. Finally, when he was just below the window, Roxas stepped back a few steps before running forwards, running up the wall a few feet before he leapt upwards, grabbed hold of the base of the window, and clung to it for dear life.

Pulling himself up, Roxas pushed open the smooth glass windows that were large enough for him to fit through horizontally. But before he could pull himself inside, he first had to give the room a deep sweep. Checking there was nobody inside, he slowly lowered himself down and landed gracefully inside the master bed chamber, aware of just how much trouble he would be in if he was caught. Glancing about, Roxas let his jaw drop open at the magnificence of the room. It was far more stunning than anything he had witnessed so far, and he wondered if he would ever see anything so beautiful again in his life.

The floor, unlike most of the other rooms in the building, was a beautiful sea green, the tiles on the floor creating a gorgeous sapphire effect that reflected up into the baby pink marble walls that were surrounded by ivory pillars, each one intricately carved with detail of a prophecy Roxas couldn't understand. Along the walls were a collection of treasures that ranged from dragon skins to oil paintings and ancient weapons, all of them poised and placed with dignity.

"I knew you were coming."

Roxas turned on the spot, immediately regretting being so stupid as to let himself be fooled by pointless objects as he turned to face the king sized poster bed that was made of silver and lined with golden vines and falling ornamental amber leaves, the dark silk curtains drawn to a side to reveal the occupant sat amidst the red coverings. Looking at the Tora King, Roxas found himself confused.

The man was sat up in bed, his eyes blind as he stared ahead with milky white eyes that completely bypassed Roxas. His hair was grey with the faded ends of the crimson red both Axel and Reno shared tinted at the ends. Sitting up in his black robe, the man beckoned Roxas closer with a wrinkled and spotted hand. Approaching the bed, Roxas still remained confused. How could this man, this man who looked to be near on ninety years old, be the man that had sired Axel and Reno, both of whom looked to be no older than their early twenties.

"Tell me young one, you come for a reason? And I fear it is not the normal conversation my subjects would seek me out for."

Roxas stared at the old man and lowered his hood. "No, my King." He decided to use formalities; after all, it was better to have too good a first impression compared to a bad one. "I have come to speak with you in regards to-"

"I know why you have come. You come to help my youngest son." The King sighed and lowered his head. "Come. Give me your hand."

Roxas faltered for a moment before he approached the bed and handed the old man his hand, the one without the ring. He flinched a little as his young fingers came into contact with the clammy, cold, wrinkled ones of the King's as the man held his palm tight between both of his own hands before he hummed and released him.

"Kneel, young one."

Roxas knelt, checking for any weapons first as he glanced about warily. As he knelt he felt the clammy hand touch his hurt cheek before it was retracted.

"My son has told me of you." The King whispered, leaning back tiredly as a rattling breath escaped his lungs. "He has a peculiar interest in you and would not risk your health in a fight with my other son, prince Reno." The old King seemed troubled as he spoke. "War is coming, young one. And when it comes I know which son I would have lead my people. Our traditions demand a fight for the throne, and I am bound to give it to my people as my time draws nigh. Unfortunately, Axel has given up his birth right to challenge his brother. Reno will be crowned in the morning. I am sorry for your wasted journey." He let out a humbling laugh and his old eyes seemed to smile. "I must say, I knew you were coming, but I expected a little less of a dramatic entrance."

Roxas smiled. The Tora King didn't seem all that bad. "I didn't believe your elites would appreciate me disturbing your rest. Nor your sons." The Tora King let out a bark of laughter and Roxas continued. "My King, how high ranking would a Tora have to be to challenge for the throne?"

The King's smile broadened, a loving sparkle coming to his eyes as he flashed what few remaining teeth he had left. "I like you. I really like you." He waved his finger straight ahead of him, missing Roxas completely as he continued smiling. "I knew you wouldn't let them kill each other. Such vicious traditions. I never wanted to lose my sons, and now I won't have to. Give me your name, young one."

"Night Crawler, Sir."

"Night Crawler. A fancy name for one so young. Tell me, will you take my son up in a battle for his chance at the throne? Will you challenge prince Reno in prince Axel's stead?"

Roxas nodded before he realised the King couldn't see it and spoke aloud. "I will, my King."

"I have only one request." The King mumbled, his head falling back slightly as his exhaustion grew and his breathing became laboured. "You must beat my son, but not sentence him to death. I want no more Tora blood spilled in this pointless war. If I had my way I would rule for another thousand years so as to keep them from this. They are both much too young to rule, and you too young to fight, but these are desperate times. And Reno is too dark to lead my people into the light." He appeared deeply troubled before he reached to his right and picked up a small silver bell from his bedside table, shaking it thrice before the doors were thrown wide and Roxas stood, immediately replacing his hood as a series of elite guards and some maids entered, all of them looking panicked as they glanced between Roxas in his black cloak and face coated in shadows and the smiling Tora King that sat squirming slightly in his bed. "Go forth!" Roxas flinched slightly at just how strong the old mans voice was before he regained his composure. "Bring me my sons!"

The guards and servants alike scrambled to get out of the door, all of them babbling nonsense before they left somewhat reluctantly and went to fetch the two redheaded princes.

"So, Night Crawler," the King laughed, folding his arms across his chest and continuing to look ahead as Roxas looked down on him from the side, "tell me a little bit about yourself."

* * *

Axel growled as he practically ran through the castle, Demyx hot on his heels. He had left Roxas on the fourth floor and locked the door, but still the Neko had managed to escape. He had only been gone for ten minutes, just to get changed, and when he got back the Neko was gone and the window was wide open. Needless to say, Axel felt like a fool. An incredible fool. He had trusted the blonde and now there were rumours of a black shadow wandering the castle looking like death himself. Why one of the guards hadn't run him down yet Axel could only guess. Perhaps it was because they were all too familiar with the blonde from his recent promotion before he quit.

Turning, Axel growled as he ran about the second floor, cursing the castle and its size as he wove in and out of passages, some of which only he and a few select others knew about. Demyx jogged beside him, panting somewhat as he begged Axel to slow down. But Axel couldn't, he had to find Roxas before someone else did. After all, Reno had brought Vanitas back into the castle and claimed he had promoted him as his lieutenant. Axel shuddered at the thought of that man working beside his brother to rule the Tora nationn.

Doubling back, Axel only just managed to move out of the way of a fumbling Demyx before he was approached by a solider. And not just any normal soldier either. An elite. And elites only went looking for people for one reason.

"My lord, the King, he demands he speak with you and prince Reno immediately. He says it is urgent." The man stuttered, his ears going back as Axel towered over him, his fangs bearing dangerously.

"Was their anyone with my father?" He snarled, ignoring Demyx's murmur that it wasn't the guy's fault before his eyes went wide as the elite nodded and mumbled about a man dressed in black by his father's bedside.

Fearing the worst, Axel ran, his heart beating madly as he left Demyx calling after him down a random corridor as he twisted and dived in and out of rooms, taking all the shortcuts he knew to get there. Letting Roxas go and promising to keep his secret had been his fickle hearts idea. He was beginning to grow too attached, but if Roxas so much as touched a hair on his fathers head, he would ensure it was the end of him personally.

Axel ran up the steps two at a time, the sword on his hip banging dangerously as his body begged for sleep, but he couldn't rest. Not yet. Not while his father was in potential danger. Knocking soldiers, ladies, knights, lords and maids alike away, Axel ignored the bubble of chatter and rude words cast his way as he made his way up to the fifth floor. Once he reached his destination, he jogged up to his fathers door and threw it open, completely breathless as he stepped inside to hear the sound of laughter ringing out before him.

Frowning, Axel let the door close as he drank in the scene about him with his hands on his knees as he panted heavily, his chest heaving to the point where it felt like he had a sword through it. But the sound of his father's laughter, a sound he hadn't heard in years, made it all worthwhile. On the opposite side of the room was Reno, his ears backwards as he flashed his canines and flicked his tail dangerously, Vanitas at his side like the pet puppet he was. His brother gave him a sullen look before he addressed him.

"You here to join the party too?" He hissed, rolling his eyes and turning to face their father who was still laid in the bed opposite them, too weak to move as the shadow with the hood over his face laughed at a particularly funny story the King had revealed about the princes' pasts.

Axel stepped forwards, making himself aware as he bowed to his father before he caught a drift of the man in the cloaks isolated laughter float back to him. The joyous laugh was carefree, and it was like music to his ears. As soft, sweet and smooth as the way a nightingale flies.

"Ah, my boy's, you are both here!" The King exclaimed. Axel didn't know how, but every time someone was in the room, if the Tora King had met them once, he would know them immediately if he ever met them again. Even if he was blind. "And you too Vanitas. Don't know why you're here. Kitten that you are."

Vanitas scowled and Axel swore that when he twitched his ears just right, the man draped in shadow black was struggling not to laugh as he held his sides and breathed a little deep.

"Father, Vanitas is to be my General when you step down. He will help me command my armies into battle." Reno stated triumphantly, giving Axel a glare whilst Vanitas straightened up a little.

"That boy can take care of my army when I'm dead, Reno. And not a moment before." The Tora King growled, his face wrinkling slightly before he let out a laugh and nudged the man in black forwards. "Now, my good friend here has something he wants to say to you all. Something I'm sure you'll find very interesting. So make sure you all be quiet and pay attention."

Reno folded his arms, smiled confidently, and swished his tail behind him as he locked his eyes on the man in the black hood that stalked forwards a few steps, the stagger in his stride not going unnoticed. Axel watched, one ear up and one ear down, as he prayed that it was and that it wasn't Roxas. If it was, then Roxas hadn't betrayed him, and another bonus was that his dad had taken a real shining to him. But if it was Roxas, then that meant he was about to do something extremely stupid. And he had an idea as to just what that might be.

The man in the cloak slowly lowered his hood, his Tora ears sticking out before a tuft of blonde spikes was revealed to match perfect blue eyes and a swollen cut cheek. Roxas stood in front of them, smiling somewhat as he raised a finger and pointed it accusingly at Reno, his confidence peaking as his wounds began to ache to no end.

"Prince Reno of the Tora Nation, I challenge you to one-to-one combat that will determine the rightful owner of the throne on behalf of Prince Axel!" He said, his words clear and confident, but not overly loud or cocky.

Vanitas snorted, ignoring the bewildered look on the two princes' faces as the King smiled from his bed. "You can't just challenge a prince to the throne, kid. You gotta have a title-"

Roxas cut Vanitas of, lowering his hand and standing tall as he glared at Vanitas with all the strength he could muster before he turned to stare at Reno. "My name is Lieutenant Roxas Strife. I am in second in command of General Axel's squadron and will carry the weight of his burden as my own. I have enough authority to challenge you, prince Reno. Do you accept my challenge or do you forfeit?"

Axel stared in slight disbelief. Confused as to when Roxas took it upon himself to regain his post and overcome with extreme delight that he might not be banished before a deep fear of losing Roxas overcame him. After all, Reno was a skilled warrior. He wasn't named General for just any reason.

Stepping forwards, Reno smiled and tapped his fingers on his sword lightly, flicking between Roxas' unwavering eyes and the blank stare of his father before he stepped forwards and held his hand out. "I accept." Taking Roxas' hand, he shook it hard and grinned. "I look forward to our little match. I propose we hold it in one week's time. After all, there are preparations to be made." Roxas nodded, never letting go of the death grip until Reno finally released him and bowed to his father once more. "Goodnight father, General Axel, Lieutenant Roxas. It appears I have some training to do if I am to prepare myself." He took another sight at Roxas' slumped posture and smirked. "Come Vanitas."

Reno and Vanitas left, leaving Axel, Roxas and the King alone in the room. Roxas kept his eyes trained downwards, avoiding Axel's questioning gaze as the redheads tail flicked and his ears twitched slightly. Before either of them had chance to speak the Tora King broke over the silence with a slow laugh.

"Well, Night Crawler, it appears to me that you have some preparations to do yourself. My boy's are two of the finest Tora warriors I ever had the pleasure to see, I'm sure you have your own skills, but I would hate for you to fall short of your match."

Taking that as his ticket to leave, Roxas bowed, mumbled a 'yes, sir', and left, his eyes still trained on the floor as Axel watched him brush passed him. Closing the door on his way out, Roxas leaned back against it and let out a sigh, sinking slightly against the wood and closing his eyes before a deep rumbling laugh cut across his view. Peeking an eye open and flicking his ears upright, Roxas frowned before he turned to his left and felt a full fledged smile come to his face.

Standing before him was Pete. The man was smiling; his face fresh and clean shaven and his body slightly thinner than Roxas remembered it. Standing with his hand on his hip, Pete grinned down on him from where he leaned against the wall, a pair of Tora ears perched on his head as the ruby and gold uniform glittered slightly. "Well, I had to see it to believe it."

Roxas laughed, grabbing Pete's outstretched hand and ignoring the weird stares the elites were throwing his way as the Buta in disguise pulled him close, hugged him and patted his back before releasing him and clapping him on his shoulder roughly. Roxas trembled a little under the weight, his head swimming as his body ached and throbbed mercilessly, but it had been so long since he met Pete that he forced himself to repress the pain and grin.

"Look at ya, fully grown man. Or getting there at least" Pete smiled down on him the same way a father would when full of pride for a son. "Where's that there cut from though? Don't remember you havin' that when I last saw ya." He pointed at Roxas' cheek and frowned.

Roxas let his smile fade some. "I've had more than just a few cuts and scrapes." He let out a laugh and pulled his cloak to a side to reveal the thick bandages that appeared through the two bloody holes. "I'm starting my own collection, see?"

The Buta hissed inwardly before he leaned in and shooed away some of the elites that came too close. Apparently Pete had succeeded in becoming a powerful player in Tora politics. "What you playin' at, Neko? You tryin' ta get yourself killed?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the concern Pete showed before he smiled again. "Nope. Everybody else is doing that for me." He began walking down the passageway, Pete following behind as he grimaced when he met the top of the stairs. He really wasn't looking forward to making it down them in one piece, the movements pulled at his injuries something wicked.

Catching his wary glance, Pete let out a sigh and watched as the young Neko pulled his hood up to cover his face. "Night Crawler, why don't you come to my chambers? By the sound of it we have a lot to talk about. Wouldn't you agree?"

Roxas nodded reluctantly and followed as Pete headed down another set of passageways on the fifth floor, turning corners Roxas couldn't even begin to memorize before he finally stopped outside a set of lavish double doors and pulled out a key. Unlocking the doors and ignoring the nervous glances some of the maids and guards were giving him, Roxas entered after Pete and stepped into the well decorated room. It was similar to the one he had woken up in, and as the Buta headed over to a small round table and poured himself a strong alcoholic drink from a crystal flask Roxas quickly declined the drink he was offered. He had tried alcohol before, and it wasn't for him.

Sinking into a chair without permission, Roxas let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, his body sore and aching terribly. Opening his eyes, he caught Pete's wary glance as the Buta took a large gulp of the strong bitter brown liquid. "So, tell me Neko, how did you manage to get yourself this far?"

Roxas laughed and flashed a canine before he shrugged. "I'm General Axel's Lieutenant. I worked my way up through blood and flames. What about you? You look as if you've done pretty well for yourself."

The Buta snorted. "Yeah, you could say that. I've worked myself up through the mud to get here, but it's been worth it. I am now the King's official advisor. Not a single military movement goes ahead without my say so." Roxas frowned as the Buta laughed. "It's a juicy position. But it looks like I'll have to cosy my way up to Reno next, what with him taking the throne and all."

This time it was Roxas' turn to smirk again as he stretched out and yawned, rubbing at his eyes lazily and flicking his ears to a side. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Oh?" Pete laughed and poured himself another drink. "Let me guess, you've done something, aint ya?" When Roxas did nothing but smile Pete snorted and continued. "I knew it. You always was a sneaky little bugger. One of the reasons I like ya. Come on Night Crawler, spill the beans."

Roxas leaned forwards carefully. "I've challenged Reno to a fight for the throne."

As soon as the words left his lips Pete spat his drink across the polished floor, the froth dribbling down his chin to spoil his attire as he stared at Roxas incredulously. "Do you have a fever? Are you mentally ill or sick? Look at the state of you Night Crawler. For God's sake you look as pale as death and you can barely walk down the stairs. Reno is a seasoned killer. I've watched him fight these past few days and he has beaten every soldier in the courtyard. Just what the hell do you hope to achieve by getting yourself killed?"

Roxas knew the Buta was only concerned, but it still irked on him that Pete didn't think he was a match for a Tora prince. "Look, I'm more than able to take care of myself, don't you worry about that." He waved his hand as if to beat the topic away before he turned to something more pressing. "What bothers me is Vanitas. Just how the hell did he get back into the castle? Axel dismissed him."

Pete sighed and sank into a chair opposite Roxas. "Well, I was there when Axel gave up his claim to the throne by forfeiting the tournament. A more defeated soul I have yet to see, and the King…let's just say he wasn't too thrilled. Reno brought Vanitas in as his fighting partner. Because of that, Axel can't dismiss him." Looking up at Roxas' confused face he shook his head. "It's complicated. So, who's your fighting partner?"

Roxas' ears went back and he shook his head. "I don't have one. I challenged him to one-to-one combat."

Pete groaned and let his head fall back to hit the chair before he opened his eyes and glared at Roxas. "Why the hell didn't you come see me first? I could have helped you."

Roxas frowned. "I only just woke up here about an hour and half ago. As soon as I heard Axel had forfeited I went to make things right. Hell, I don't even know my way about the castle, I had to use the rooftops and intimidate some poor maid just to find out where I was going."

Pete frowned, placing his drink down and putting his cheek against his fist. "That's another thing. Prince Axel claimed he couldn't compete for lack of a partner. I'm guessing you come in at that part too."

Roxas put his ears back and looked away. "I had…something to do with it. I guess you could say that."

Pete sighed but didn't press for any more answers. Instead he clapped his hands together and grinned. "Well, Night Crawler, you've done amazingly well to get this far. I mean, considering your background and all. You are still on our side, are you not?" Pete gave Roxas a cautious glance but was soon put at ease by Roxas' smile.

Grinning, Roxas nodded. In his heart of hearts he didn't know who he was fighting for any more. The Neko's had destroyed everything he loved, and that was because of the Tora's initiating the war. So, in all honesty, he was fighting for nobody. Nobody but himself, and, in a sense, Axel. He wouldn't let the Tora General face death for his mistake, and so he had decided to fight for him. But Pete didn't need to know about their relationship (especially since he was still unsure of where he stood in that himself), or that Axel knew just what he was. Just like Axel didn't need to know what Pete was or that he was talking to him.

Pete stood once more before he headed to the opposite side of the room. Rummaging through a chest of draws, he pulled out a crumpled letter that was sealed with purple wax before he stomped back across the room and handed it to Roxas. The latter took it confusingly, staring up at the Buta carefully as Pete smiled down on him. "This is for you Night Crawler. If something happens to me in this war it is essential you open it and follow my instructions. But of course, there is every possibility you may end up in the ground before me if you continue to go ahead with this folly and face Reno."

At Roxas' stern gaze Pete just let out a laugh and rubbed his stomach. "Well, Night Crawler, it is late. Tell me, which floor are you on?"

Roxas pocketed the letter on the inside of his cloak and smiled. "I don't have a clue. I woke up on floor four, but I'm not exactly sure if that's where I'm staying or if I was just put there for convenience."

Pete smiled. "Then I insist you stay here for the night. You can have my bed and I'll take the vacant room down the hall." When Roxas was about to protest Pete raised a hand and frowned. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Neko. You look dead on your feet and I'm afraid that if I send you of you'll probably just end up collapsing somewhere." Walking over to the door, Pete looked back on him. "I have someone I want to reintroduce you to tomorrow, so make sure you get your rest." He smiled over his shoulder before he turned back to the door and whispered, "you've grown up so much…"

As Pete left, Roxas let out a breath he had been holding in, placing his head in his hands and running his fingers through the strands slowly before he got up and locked the door from the inside, turning next to the window and ensuring that was locked before he drew the curtains and frowned. His head was swimming with information, and now it seemed he was concealing information from everybody, turning his life into a chaotic confusing mess. Closing his eyes, he remembered the confused look Axel had given him back in the bed chamber before he smiled and removed his cloak, slinging it onto the back of the chair and making his way over to the bed. Sitting down, he proceeded to pull of his boots and smiled. Axel didn't know it, but Roxas made sure he looked after his friends. He wouldn't betray Pete, or any of the other spies, but he wouldn't let Axel die at the hands of his brother either. He would win the tournament. He just had too. Even if he wasn't quite sure how and the odds where piled high against him.

Kicking his boots to a side, Roxas laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling above him. Closing his eyes, he felt his heart pang as he remembered the soft smile of his brothers. He had done all of this to protect them. To save them. But all he ended up doing was killing them.

Curling up in a small ball, Roxas pushed back his ears and gripped hold of one of the small cushions tightly, pulling it to his chest and imagining it to be the comforting warmth of one of his brothers as he sniffled and let the tears fall. It was in that moment, in that instance, that he felt his age, and he wanted nothing more than to wish upon a star and transport back to better days. Better days when war was but a whisper on lips and the horizon was looking golden with hope instead of red with blood. Closing his eyes, Roxas fell into a world of dreams and nightmares, hoping to never wake up.

* * *

holy c***! I just hit the 100 mark for reviews! ^_^ thank you all so so sooooo much lol. Okay, I will continue this story and modify later :) hope you all like this chapter. I promise, there will be more action in the next chapter ^_^

Okay, let me explain about why I'm uncertain on the details. I wrote an apology in levels, and guess I should have in this too, that my cousin deleated all my plot, character profiles, work, course work, images - the lot. It all went. So I have spent the last two days marking, plotting and redoing my plot (my room is a mess). It's practically back to how it was, but I still have to tie up a few lose ends :) Other than that its perfect and I am back on track :)

**Xaphrielle - Okay :) I will modify it later and continue it now lol thanks for letting me know :) I'm glad you like it **

**candy3314 - your computer might just not like me lol or it could have something to do with the fact that I just replaced the chapter, I didn't re-upload it. lol, really? wow, I guess you would have been just as surprised as Roxas by the kiss then haha. I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Guest - Okay, no problem :) thanks for letting me know! ^_^**


	13. A busy day

Roxas woke to the sun beating down on him through the window. Looking down, he frowned at the tangled sheets that lay twisted in a heap about his legs before he sighed and sat up, tentatively grabbing his torso as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked about. Outside the window the clouds where fluffy and ready to burst and drop their heavy snowy load, the chill of the wind seeping in through the walls as it whistled lowly.

Frowning, Roxas spied a set of clothes folded neatly on the chair he had thrown his cloak over the night before, a note resting leisurely on top of them. Looking about, Roxas glanced at the locked door and window and scratched his head, his ears going back as he scoured the room, not knowing how the clothes had gotten there, but feeling safe when he couldn't detect another living soul in the immediate area. Standing, he popped a few bones in his body and cracked his knuckles, making his way over to the clothes before he picked up the note and read it.

_Night Crawler, _

_I found these in the tailor's spares and thought they might look a little better than your current attire. When you are dressed meet me in the hall downstairs. I'll be by the fountain. _

_Pete. _

Flicking the note between his fingers before he delicately put it down, Roxas picked up the shirt and smiled at the silver coloured silk. The shirt was long and felt like woven water between his fingers, and when he gave it a tug he found it durable and light. Pulling of his old ripped crimson shirt, he pulled on the new one and immediately sighed at the relief that washed over him as the freshness seemed to wake him a little. Looking down, he grinned at the large rip design that fell from his heart to his right hip, the crimson fabric on the outside striking against the cold grey. He turned his attention next to the trousers, picking them up and giving a breathy laugh. The material wasn't fine like the ones Axel had given him, but was instead thick with a slight weight. The fabric was coarse, but it didn't itch and instead, when he pulled them on, he neglected to feel the chill in the air from the intruding wind.

Looking down at the length, Roxas shook his head. How Pete had managed to get exact measurements for his frame he would never know, just like how he'd probably never know how Pete had gotten into the room while he was sleeping. It wasn't either of these things that troubled him though. No, what really irritated him was the fact that he had slept through someone coming so close to his person, something he would never have normally done. Tucking the shirt into the pants, Roxas growled and grabbed the cloak from the back of the chair, grateful Pete had left it as he swung it around his neck, tied it in place, and put his boots back on.

Taking one last sweep of the room, Roxas tucked his chain into the shirt and glanced at the dishevelled bed. Folding his ears back, he slowly made his way over and straightened it out, putting everything exactly back the way it had been before he had trashed it in his restless sleep before he stepped back and smiled, nodding in approval at his own work as he made his way to the door. Leaving his hood down, Roxas stepped out into the busy bustle of the castle.

Everywhere he looked people were moving noisily, all of them smiling as they went about their tasks on hurried feet. Merging with the crowd, Roxas ignored the stares and whispers as he made his way towards the stairs, grunting once more and placing his ears back against his head as he held onto his wounds lightly and began his heavy descent. Reaching the second floor, Roxas was about to begin walking down the next flight before he heard his name getting called on a foreign tongue and turned.

Immediately his ears went back against his head as he found himself looking into the cocky grin of Vanitas. The young Tora was making his way through the crowd, subjects and nobles alike moving out of his way as he approached dressed completely in black with eyes only for the blonde that was snarling at him warily. Stopping a few feet away, Vanitas grinned and placed his hand on the handle of his sword as he spoke.

"So, you finally woke? I was beginning to wonder when you'd show."

Frowning, Roxas turned to face him and ignored the people that moved completely around them, never crossing their paths as an invisible tension settled heavily over the castle and the void between them. "You were waiting for me?" His voice was a whisper, but it was still strong enough to be heard over the castle's humming noise.

Vanitas laughed and lolled on the intricate marble banister, as if he was truly bored with the subject. "You catch on slow. Of course I was." He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I want to wait for the infamous Tora that had challenged Prince Reno?" When Roxas didn't answer he itched his nose and continued. "Yep, looks like Reno's got nothin' to worry about. Kitten like you won't last long in the ring with a soldier like him." He let out another taunting laugh and ignored Roxas' growl. "You really thought you had a chance?"

"I've got every chance-"

"Like hell!" Vanitas' voice rose and a few people from the lower levels turned to stare up at them. "You know, you're lucky the royal's are out on family business today, I'm sure it'll give a kitten like you enough time to tra-"

"You got something to say Vanitas you just come here and spit it out!" Roxas seethed, duly noting that Vanitas had mentioned the Royals where out. Which explained both Axel and Demyx's absence, not to mention why Vanitas was without his royal protector.

Vanitas grinned, his black studded armour glinting slightly in the light as he flashed his canines vengefully. "Alright…" He looked Roxas up and down before he met his eyes and wavered a little at the determination that radiated from the blonde before he shook his head and tapped his black steel gauntlet against the banister. "I propose a little training session in the courtyard. Today. Unless, of course, you're too afraid to face me. Which is understandable seeing as who you are compared to me."

Roxas stepped back, uncertain for a moment before Vanitas' arrogant smirk forced a growl to rip from his throat and he stepped forwards. "I can take you anytime, anywhere!" Ignoring the small crowd they had gathered, Roxas spoke once more, his fists clenching at his side as Vanitas straightened. "Name your time and I'll be there."

The smile that came across Vanitas' face scared Roxas a little. He watched, slightly afraid as Vanitas' eyes turned darker, something he hadn't thought was possible, and the male let out a roaring laugh. "Good. Meet me in the courtyard in an hour. And make sure you're prepared. This time when we fight, we fight to the end. No running away. No hiding. Just me and you."

Roxas didn't have any time to respond before Vanitas disappeared into the crowd of mumbling Tora's. Turning, a hiss fresh on his lips, Roxas began making his way down the steps, the anger in his heart fuelling his rage as he stomped down every step, forgetting his wounds as he made it to the bottom and waited at the fountain, his arms folded as he tapped his foot impatiently. It was mere seconds before he spotted Pete making his way over to him with a familiar face, another rich alcoholic beverage swishing slightly in his hand.

"Ah, Night Crawler." Pete laughed, completely bypassing Roxas' sullen look and dangerously swishing tail as he turned to the man next to him. "This is Seifer, you remember him, don't ya?"

Seifer smiled at him, his attire completely out of place for the occasion. He was dressed in shabby, dirt sodden clothes that stunk of coal and sweat. His face was smeared with black soot and he was covered in multiple burns and grazes, but the smile he wore as he held out his hand was crystal white and brighter than anybody else's in the room. "Yo, NC! Was wondering when I was gonna bump inta you again." Shaking Roxas' hand, he grumbled at the mumbled response he was given. "What's eatin' you? Ya still sore about challangin' Reno? Tch, guess I would be too."

Pete smiled and waved it away. "You'll be fine Night Crawler. Listen, Seifer here is one of the King's weapon experts. He runs the royal smith."

"Yep, worked myself up through coal and ash." Seifer grinned, turning to Pete and grabbing the drink from his hand, much to the others displeasure, before he drank it back in one gulp and sighed. Turning back to Roxas and frowning, Seifer scratched his head and addressed the blonde. "Somethin' wrong? You got a face like a smacked ass."

Roxas smiled at Seifer's crude comment as the surrounding nobles appeared shocked and moved away some. Raising his hand to rub the back of his neck, Roxas glanced down at the floor and sighed. "Yeah…I'm fighting Vanitas in an hou-"

Before he could finish he was forced to look up as Pete threw his hands high into the air before he rubbed his eyes deeply and groaned. "Oh Night Crawler, tell me you aren't. For all that is mighty above, I can't leave you alone for a damn second without you causin' trouble somewhere."

Roxas frowned and straightened up defensively. "He challenged me. What was I supposed to do, reject it?"

Pete stared at him with worried eyes. "That's exactly what you were supposed to do. Vanitas is one sneaky little demon, Night Crawler. There's not a doubt in my mind that he's challenging you on behalf of Reno."

"Why would he do that?" Seifer mumbled. "If Reno wanted to test NC he could have done it himself."

Pete shook his head. "It's against customs for Reno and Night Crawler to fight before the determined date, and besides, the royal family is away today, even the King. They're attempting to make a treaty with the Raion's. They haven't got many allies in this war, but if they can secure the lions loyalty, others may flock to them."

Roxas frowned, slightly puzzled. "So, why didn't me and Vanitas go? I mean, we are the General's lieutenants-"

Pete gave Roxas a sad smile. "Sometimes it's better not to put all of your eggs in one basket, and the King felt you would be better of making solid use of your time training. I don't think he intended for you to end up fighting with Vanitas not two hours after the royal party left."

Roxas grunted before he lifted his ears and turned to Seifer. "You say you're a weapons expert?"

Seifer grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "One of the best about. Why, you need some kit before you fight Vanitas?"

Roxas looked down at his clothing before he looked up at Pete. "Thanks for everything Pete, and I mean it too." He smiled and relaxed some. "But I don't think I'd last very long fighting in silk."

Pete grinned and Roxas laughed at the flash of life hiding in his eyes. "It's my pleasure Night Crawler; now let's get you set up in some fighting gear so you can kick Vanitas' arse in style!"

Laughing, Roxas followed the pair as they led him out of the grand decorative hall and into the training yard where the grunts of man and steel blended into a sweet singing harmony.

* * *

Axel sat next to his brother at the golden table sluggishly, his eyes flicking lazily between the conversing people on the table as he ignored the proud lion statues and painted tapestries behind and in front of him and slumped over the table, the complete opposite of Reno was looking. It had taken them all mourning to get there, mainly because his father's wyvern had had to be especially fitted for such a sick mans journey, but the black wyvern had held strong. Just like it always did.

Looking across the table now, Axel caught his father's troubled gaze as he sat in the comfiest chair at one head of the small table, and Ansem, the King of Raion's, sat lazily making his deals at the other end. Opposite him sat Princess Larxrene, the only heir to the throne and a deceitful woman who always got what she wanted. Sat up straight in a thickly trimmed emerald and gold dress that was lit with sparkling diamonds, she winked across from him, her head bowed humbly. She really was beautiful, but growing up with her meant Axel knew exactly what she was like. And he didn't like her one bit.

Beside the princess was Luxord, leader of Ansem's army and his most trusted advisor, not to mention best friend. He sat with a dignified pose, his armour built of strong steel as a golden cloth cape remained draped over his shoulders regally. He was, in every sense of the word, a noble man. His eyes caught Axel's and he gave him a knowing smile, one that the redhead found himself hating as he sat, a flame amongst embers, and listened to the dreary meeting about him.

Ansem was the first to speak when Axel began listening to the conversation once more. The blonde king's arms where folded out in front of him and he sat with a stoic look across his face. "I see your problem, Titan. But what would you have me do? My people are surrounded on all sides by this war. Your enemies inhibit my kingdoms borders, as does your own land. I fear I find no way I can help your cause."

Titan, the Tora King, made a 'pffffft' sound loudly, coming across very commonly as he wafted away Ansem's excuse and spoke in a dull tone. "Come of it Ansem. Me and you both know the only enemies of mine that surround your borders are the Kitsune's. The rest sit undecided."

"Is that what you believe?" Ansem smiled and laughed lowly, his voice deep and troubling as he shook his head and spoke again. "It appears to me that you have been misinformed. The Neko's are rallying their army against you, and all the while you sit on your traditions and call in your debts. I am afraid the time for the Tora's to act has been and gone my friend, and the Neko's have made me a tantalising offer."

Axel pricked his ears up as his father hummed lightly. "I see… and you have accepted this offer?"

Ansem frowned. "Not yet. But it is an offer I am hard pressed to decline. They offer me land, gold, and peace for my people. In a time when Seunday Vey is fast approaching and all that we know and knew is threatened to become one with darkness they offer me an escape from the tragedy that is promised. Tell me, Titan, what is it that you offer me?"

The Tora King sighed, staring ahead of himself with milky white eyes before he began again. "You know my Kingdom. It is the largest in the entire province and it is, perhaps, maybe a third more than your own in size. My people are strong and fearless, my sons capable of leading and my army terrifyingly skilled. The Ookami and Inu's have rallied to us, granting us the complete control of the North West hemisphere. The Ookami's are working on a peace treaty with the Kuma and the Hitsuji are faltering in their defence against us. It is only a matter of time before they fall and join us. We have captured one of the Tori heirs and are therefore keeping their advance at bay. We have the stronger side in this war. All we look for is a way to secure our future, and by joining us you will ensure you are on the winning side." He finished his small speech and smiled. "What say you to that, Ansem?"

Axel watched as Ansem hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before he spoke with his eyes closed. "I feel you are a foolish man, Titan. And perhaps your old age has blinded you even more so than I feared. Tell me, if the Ookami are by your side then why are they not here? Where are the Inu's that you speak of so confidently? All I see is a set of desperate Tora's trying to fight their way through a war they cannot win."

The Tora King smiled and nodded slowly. Taking his time, he spoke in a small whisper that had everybody straining to hear it. "Prince Demyx has only just left. He received word of an uprising from his father and proceeded back north to battle the hoard. He leaves behind him several thousand men and a promise to return as soon as we need it. The Inu King is bedridden, as I myself have been these past few days. I fear my life is slipping, and so too are the rest of my old friends in this war. You are new to this game, Ansem. I knew your father well and know he would have chosen what is right. Do you know why the Neko's are fighting so desperately? Do you know why they are roping more and more of us into this silly game?" Ansem furrowed his brows and leaned in a little closer, his eyes trained on the aging Tora at the end of his table as the man continued speaking in a slow murmur. "They will have you believe it is for land, or water, or perhaps even over an old unsettled debt."

The Tora King let out a harsh laugh and carried on speaking. "But they are lying! To each nation they have spread a different tale. Their web of lies is growing and through it all you sit idly and choose your gifts like a common cat. Do you not know of the past tragedies Serunday Vey has caused? Or are you just too young and naïve to understand just what it is you are playing games with?" The King took on a vicious tone and began speaking once more.

"I am not going to beg for you to join our side in this war, Ansem. I am not going to bow my stiff knees and grant you whatever luxury gifts you so desire. I am going to offer you the chance to help me put an end to this now before it is too late." The Tora King reached up with shaking hands, whether from anger or fear Axel was still uncertain, and he grabbed a thick golden chain that set heavy about his neck. Ripping it free, the Tora King placed a small black pendant on the table, and Axel found himself staring at it, almost hypnotized by it, as everyone in the room bar the Tora and Raion King leaned in a little closer.

The pendant was a black jagged shape, looking as if it had been snapped from something much bigger. The dark entity seemed to radiate with an evil energy, as if it was sucking in all the light in the room as it filled the onlooker's minds with deep dark thoughts that would once only plague them in nightmares. Axel turned as a clinking sound at the other end of the table drew his eyes away from what lay before him, only to be replaced with another jagged black piece that's seemed to drink in anything and anyone that would not harbour darkness in their hearts.

"I beseech to you, Ansem, that we destroy these pieces now. Keeping them was never a good idea. Only darkness can come of this, and if Serunday Vey does waken, the world will fall, and so will each and every one of us living in it. This is not a question of sides and gifts, Ansem. This is a question of right and wrong."

Looking at the two pieces before him that were laid out, Axel felt a chill sweat run down his spine. He was in the presence of something immortal and deadly, something that threatened to drain the very life and light out of the world, and yet, there was almost something tantalizing about it. He was broken from his trance by the sound of deep rumbling laughter, and felt his eyes stare at Ansem. The King was laughing, his head thrown back as he wiped away tears from his eyes before he turned back to the Neko King and raised a confused eyebrow.

"You're serious?" He sat up a little straighter and frowned. "Surely, Titan, you know more than anyone why these pieces cannot be destroyed. They can only be destroyed by-"

"By black fire." The Tora King finished, his eyes continuing to stare into Ansem as he took a shuddering breath, coughed, and continued. "And the people who cast them into the flames surrender their souls up to the commander of the army of death as sacrifice to save all that stand innocent upon the earth." The Tora King picked up his piece and put it back about his neck once more. "I know why we split the amulet and secured a piece to each nation all those years ago, Ansem. And I know the cost I am proposing as only royal blood can perform the act. But I sense there is something far larger at play here. If Serunday Vey does fall, and the army of death does rise, there will be no point in any of this futile war, and even royals will be treated as commoners in the eyes of the Demon King."

Axel shuddered a little, the warmth returning to the room as Ansem placed the other amulet about his own neck and hummed, appearing to be in a deep fight with his conscience before Luxord broke in for the first time and drew all eyes to him questioningly.

"You're proposal is all well and good, my lord. But what you are insinuating is ridiculous. The black moon is yet six months away and there have yet been no connected pieces of the amulet. If it pleases your majesty, how can you be so sure that the pieces of the amulet are going to meet once more?"

The Tora King shifted a little uncomfortably before he spoke. "I have so far located Leon Lockhart as my prisoner, as you already know. The young Tori prince tells me of how his brother was torn down in a violent rebellion as famine wandered his lands. Both the Queen and her first born were sacrificed to the madness. I have already checked his body, and he has no amulet about his neck. I am almost certain the piece rests with Princess Tifa." He shook his head and sighed. "But the fact still remains that rebellions are rising in the masses as they once did all those years ago. Both Prince Demyx and Prince Leon speak of these disasters in great detail, and I have received word from the Inu King that his first and only child, the young Princess Zarai, was taken by a vicious plague that left the young child eaten from the inside out."

Axel immediately felt his mouth turn dry as he straightened up and listened more carefully, his face becoming concerned as a tear rolled down his father's cheek whilst Reno appeared somewhat lighter by the news and Larxrene remained bored.

"The first signs have awakened. Do you know the old song your father and I used to sing concerning Serunday Vey? It was passed down to all the royal children destined to inherit the throne, but I fear I have yet to teach it to mine. I tried so long to protect them…" The Tora King mumbled, not waiting for an answer before he continued in a small tone and sang in a deep dejected voice whilst he rapped his knuckles loudly against the table to create a rhythmic beat that gave the chant an almost tribal feel as the air about them turned cold.

_Serunday Vey _

_Serunday Vey _

_Across the fields of gold_

_There comes a war _

_There comes a plague _

_There comes a tale of woe_

_Darkness hides in every heart_

_In every thought of mind_

_In every dream _

_In every wish _

_In every man of kind_

_To break this chain _

_The King's of old_

_Dragged the Demon King down to his knees_

_But from the ashes birthed a tale_

_A song of death and greed_

_An amulet recovered they_

_And deep within they found_

_The Demon King was not perished_

_Not gone or cursed away_

_Still waiting to be found_

_To break the curse _

_To save their world_

_They split the amulet in half _

_Again. Again. Again. Again. _

_Fifteen pieces do they have. _

_To each nation do these go_

_One to every man of royal birth_

_A secret and a song_

_Are passed to him_

_To warn him of this curse_

_Join pieces one and two and a plague with force you bring_

_Join pieces two and three and famine will rise in spring_

_From pieces fickle three and four rebellions run through your land_

_From pieces four and five you curse a demon to your hands_

_As pieces five and six are joined fire falls down from the sky_

_And six and seven join the game as the world begins to die. _

_Seven and eight will bring to you a dragon brave and bold_

_But when eight and nine meet at last a head will have to role_

_Nine and ten may seem your friend but as the moon draws nigh_

_Their curse will sing deep to you and the bearers will soon die_

_Eleven is your friend although he comes with a mighty grudge_

_To change your shape and change your form he demands a toll of blood._

_Twelve comes free of this curse and brings wealth to the bearer all his years_

_But thirteen pays the price and will lose all that they hold dear_

_Fourteen brings the rest to play for every bearer's land_

_And as fifteen joins the other's homes_

_Darkness floods upon the golden sands_

_Take now this warning_

_Hold it in your hands_

_You hold a curse about your neck _

_For the love of the people of your land_

_Keep these trinkets far apart _

_And as the moon passes past the sky_

_You'll find your burden lifted now, _

_Lifted then and thy. _

The Tora King stopped and Axel found himself suddenly very afraid of everything he had thought was so simple. He wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do unless Roxas won the tournament. Taking in a deep breath, he recollected the argument he had had with his father only the night before on how he hadn't wanted the blonde to enter the tourney on a one-to-one fight with Reno. But his dad had only sighed, whispered a few stern soft words, and dismissed him. Looking at his father now, he found himself seeing the old man for the first time in years as he pulled the amulet back from his chest and held it in his palm.

"You see now, Ansem, we are all linked to this curse. If we do not ensure that the pieces are kept apart we are just as foolish as the Neko King."

Ansem stared down at his own piece, frowning at the black amulet before he looked up. "If this song you sing is true then why would the Neko King want to instigate something so terrifying?"

The Tora King smiled and leaned heavily in his hand. "Because, he knows that you are all too young to have heard the tale. No doubt your fathers believed there would never be a time when all fifteen pieces would meet again and the Demon King would rise once more. Unfortunately, the Neko King heard of the tale at the same time as myself, but where I was afraid of it as every normal man should be, he found himself fascinated by it's promises. He, after all, received the twelfth piece and will receive enormous wealth."

Ansem stared at the Tora King warily before he spoke. "Just how do you know which piece he has? There are no markings on these stones of any kind."

The Tora King smiled and shook his head, as if he found Ansem foolish for asking the question. "The answers are in the song, Ansem. All you have to do is listen. The Neko King has always been a wealthy man, yet his people are poor, sick and dying. Hence, he must have the twelfth piece of the puzzle. I am guessing he has united it to the fourteenth piece, as the effects of the first, second and third pieces are already in play. A plague has become clear in the Inu province and rebellions are spreading like wildfire throughout the land, not to mention the famine that is clear in the Tori region. The Neko King is gathering the amulets about himself. He has secured to him the allies Kitsune, Hitsuji, Buta, and, if my guess is correct, he must have at least one more ally drawn to him. He has five pieces of the amulet. That much is clear. He holds in his grasp the first, second, third, twelfth and fourteenth piece. And we are all powerless to retrieve them from him. All we can do now is stand together and prevent him from reaching the others. War is the only way."

Ansem appeared deep in thought for a moment before he next spoke, his voice concerned as he stood and turned his back on all of them, his hands crossed at the base of his spine. "I think me and you need to speak alone, Titan. Please, would the rest of you kindly give us a moment?"

The order was disguised as a question, but Axel and the others saw through it. Standing, Axel gave his father one last uneasy look before he left, following behind Reno before the doors closed behind them and they found themselves locked outside. Axel was about to turn and head down into the grounds before a thin arm looped tightly about his own. Looking down, Axel yanked his grip free of Larxene and ignored her smitten stare as she pulled a pouty face before grinning smugly whilst the others departed.

"Oh come now, Axel. You act so cold and heartless. You cannot tell me you have forgotten me in all these years?" She grinned and patted his arm playfully as he rolled his eyes and began walking away, but for every step he took Larxene matched it. "I still remember the games we used to play as children."

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago Larxrene. We've all grown up since then. We've all changed."

She giggled before pushing him sideways, catching him of balance as he staggered, tripped over his own feet and landed with his back against the wall. Larxene wasted no time in sweeping in, her hands going to either side of Axel's head as she pulled her face closer to his, ignoring the redheaded males discomfort as he attempted to dislodge her without her screeching for the Raion guards.

"You know, Axel, you haven't changed at all. Still strong… still powerful… still so innocent." She stroked his cheek and sighed when he turned his head away from her. "Oh, Axel…why do you neglect me so? We were sweethearts as children, why can it not be the same now?"

"I'm sorry, Larxene. But," he smiled and turned back to face her, gripping her hands gently in his own before he pushed them back to her and looked into her confused face, "there's somebody else."

The horror that came across Larxene's face and invaded her soft eyes was dangerous, and she turned, ripping herself free from Axel's grip as she stormed into the room they had just left once more, her dress sweeping behind her before the door slammed shut, forcing Axel to push his ears back against his head as a few of the guards looked on and whistled before they put their heads down at Axel's fierce glare and continued shuffling by.

Walking back to the door, Axel took a seat on the couch opposite, folded his legs, and waited. Looking outside the window at the falling snow, Axel couldn't help but think about Roxas. He had tried to locate him after his father's refusal to call of the tournament, but all his attempts had come up fruitless. In the end, he had to let it go and get some sleep himself for his early morning start. After all, he had a hectic day planned. But then he remembered the trinket about the blondes neck and his fathers song invaded his ears. He would have believed they were connected, but his father had said that only men of royal birth and status could hold the stones. From what Roxas had told him he was no where near royalty. But still something nagged at him.

Glancing up, Axel was pulled from his dreams at the sound of the door clicking softly open. At first he had expected to see Larxene, but when the worn face of his father appeared and he hobbled along on unsure feet, Axel found himself jumping upwards and rushing to his side. His father nervously slid a shaky hand onto Axel's forearm and used it to keep himself upright as he stared at the ground. At the crestfallen look on his fathers face, Axel felt his bewilderment grow, but before he could speak his father got there first.

"It is time we took our leave, Axel. Is your brother outside?"

Axel frowned but never questioned his father's thoughts as he stepped down the stairs and helped his father along. The man was too proud and stubborn to be carried, but he still admitted that he needed assistance from time to time. But only to his sons.

"Yes. He's with the wyverns."

"Good. I do not want him to know of what I have to tell you as it may upset him some. You understand that your brother was betrothed to the young princess of the Inu's before she died?" His father asked, and Axel pondered on the memory.

"Yeah, Reno hadn't wanted to go along with it."

"Hm…he never did do as he was told. Axel, you have to understand that this is war. Princes must make sacrifices for their people and in return they are looked upon as good Kings. It is the price we pay for the luxuries we are kept in. Our liberties are not our own, they are the freedoms of the people." Axel folded his ears back, not liking where his father was headed one bit as they reached the bottom of the stairs and started slowly for the courtyard.

"Axel, King Ansem has agreed to our proposal of an alliance on one condition. I was hard pressed to move him until one very special young lady influenced his choice when she entered in a flood of tears mumbling about how you had mentioned there was 'another' in your life." Axel's heart deflated. He knew exactly what was coming. "We royal's need to protect what is in the people's best interests. And Night Crawler is one of the people, Axel. If you harbour feelings for him," before Axel could protest he held up his free hand and quieted him silently. "And there is no question in my mind that you do." He let out a bark of laughter. "I am old, Axel, but I am not daft."

A pair of guards opened the door and they stepped out into the flurry of snowflakes. "If you truly love this boy, you will do all you can to protect him. We need to keep the Raion's piece of the amulet as safe as our own or else Night Crawler, like the rest of our kingdom, will suffer. Therefore, I have accepted King Ansem's proposal to wed you and the princess Larxrene in the spring to ensure the safety of two of the pieces, trusting, of course, that Night Crawler performs his duties."

"As for your brother." They stopped at the base of another set of steps and the old Tora King listened to the sound of the wyverns roaring and snapping. "I am trying to arrange him a betrothal that will perhaps ensure the safety of another piece. However, it is hard. Luckily the princess is smitten with you; otherwise you would face the same problem as Reno. One of you will be banished in a week's time, and I will have to lose a son forever. I pray to the heavens that something will stop it from occurring, but I am still unsure as to what answer, if any, I have been given."

Axel listened with a dejected heart before one of the few elites they had chosen to accompany them emerged and helped his father into the carriage atop his giant black wyvern that was coated in golden rings. Rubbing away the tear that rolled down his cheek, Axel growled, patted his own beast lightly on the nose, and mounted its back, holding the reins in his numb hands as the ice flakes fell.

As soon as his father gave the command, they were up into the sky, Axel following closely behind Reno as they endured the storm. Glowering into the opaque white, Axel made a promise to himself that he would cut his ties with the blonde then and there. If he had to save him by marrying someone else then so be it. He would do it. But he wouldn't lead the blonde along and hurt him anymore. Wishing for Demyx's company and advice, Axel sighed and headed home.

* * *

Roxas yelped as Seifer placed the leather studded armour about his torso a little too roughly, hissing some as Pete looked on with a small chuckle at the scene before him whilst he sat down heavily on a discarded barrel.

"Hold still, will ya? It's hard enough as it is without you wriggling all the time!" Seifer growled, belting the padding in place and ignoring Roxas growls as he picked up a pair of steel gauntlets, the metal uncoloured and rough, and placed them none to gently onto the blondes wrists over the leather gloves he had given him.

Glaring, Roxas spoke in an irritated tone. "Yeah, well, if you knew what you were doing-"

"Hey, hey! I know what I'm doing NC. I've been kitting up every soldier that comes through here. Thing is, none of them ever had damn holes in them before."

They were interrupted by a light knocking on the wooden door before it opened and the chill from the snow outside entered, threatening to gutter out the fire that was melting heating a new sword before Hayner emerged, rubbing his hands together as he wandered in with a frozen smile.

"Hey Roxas, just heard you was goin' up against Vanitas." Hayner laughed, walking closer to the fire and warming his hands as Pete and Seifer raised an eyebrow.

Laughing at their expressions before he yelped when Seifer pulled a little too tightly on some of the leather armour about his body, Roxas began to explain. "Pete, Seifer, this is Hayner. He helped me out when we were first taken to Axel's camp. Hayner, this is Pete, the King's royal advisor, and Seifer, the King's royal smith."

Hayner's mouth fell open slightly as Seifer pushed him out the way a little, mumbling a gruff hello between a mouthful of steel wiring before he turned the sword on the fire over and began beating at it furiously. "Wow, Roxas you really know some cool people."

"Roxas?" Pete raised a questioning brow and Roxas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Bit of an under-trimming for you, eh Night Crawler?"

"Nah," Roxas laughed, giving Hayner a solid stare before he turned back to Pete and shrugged. "Just a nickname."

Hayner, ignoring the stare as the sound of Seifer banging away against the sword with a metal hammer mercilessly rang out, decided to speak up once more. "So, there's like a full courtyard of people out there. They really wanna see the two lieutenants go at it. I think I even saw some nobles out there-"

"What!?" Roxas shouted, grabbing his gut immediately as he stood up too fast before Pete pushed him back down. "Why the hell are they there?"

Pete gave him a small smile. "Well you can't tell me you didn't expect people to come once Vanitas started spreading the word. What, did you think it was just gonna be you and him?" Pete gave a small chuckle and smiled fully. "Come on Night Crawler, you know Vanitas better than that surely."

Seifer turned to them and plonked the steel sword down into a bucket of freezing cold water, instantly smouldering it into place as Roxas looked at the hissing steam carefully. "Is that the sword I'll be using?"

Seifer looked up at him before he let go of the large tongs he was using and pulled the wire from his mouth. "Nah, that there wont be solid enough yet. I've got a sharpened blade set up though, don't you worry." Walking over to a shelf that rested high on the opposite wall, Seifer reached up and pulled down a sterling silver sword, the handle intricately made of a light white metal as the handle was carved with ruby stripes. Handing it to Roxas he shrugged and smiled. "When Pete told me you were in the castle last night and you were going up against Reno I figured I'd get this ready for as soon as possible for ya. Guess I was right."

Roxas took the blade and held it carefully in his hand, looking down the polished edge at the slick reflection of his own scratched face. "Wow…Seifer, thank you."

Seifer shrugged it of and gave it a 'no problem' before he spoke once more. "Now, are ya sure you wanna go against Vanitas in leather? Because, I mean, I do have steal. And that stuff's a lot stronger."

"Yeah, but it's also heavier." Roxas shook his head and stood, removing his cape and handing it to Pete to look after as Seifer attached the sheathe to his belt. "I'm better of moving light."

Stepping back, Seifer nodded. "Okay, if you're sure. Look's like you're all set then."

Roxas stood and arched his back, stretching the muscles and testing the weight of the sword in his hand, flipping it back and forth as Hayner gave him a thumbs up and headed out back into the snow, mumbling about how he was gonna place a wager so Roxas had to be sure to win before he left. Seifer gave him a nod, a quick gruff 'good luck' and headed out himself, leaving him and Pete alone in the smith. Roxas felt his heart speed up and the blood pup in his ears as his nerves became jittery and his breaths heavy and laboured. Turning to Pete, he swallowed hard and spoke in an uneasy voice.

"Pete…what if I can't do it? What if I can't win?" He shook his shoulders and let out a shaky breath as he stared down at the floor. "I'm not cut out for war-"

"Don't you talk like that Night Crawler!"

Roxas was forced to look up as the bite in Pete's voice demanded it. But as he reached Pete's eyes, he found himself entranced by the fire that rested in his hazel irises. Before he could question it, Pete continued and stood. "Listen to me Night Crawler. Listen to me and you make sure you listen well. I've watched you change from a boy to a man. When we first set out on this road you didn't look anything like a fighter, but now, looking at you with that sword in hand and that damn cut across your cheek, I know this is what you were made for. This isn't a choice, Night Crawler, this is destiny. And you can't run from destiny. You'll beat Vanitas out there." He smiled and gave a confident grin. "I know you will." He gave Roxas a sure squeeze of the shoulder before he steered the smiling blonde towards the door. "C'mon, let's go show Vanitas what you're really made of. And make sure you kick his butt, got it?"

Roxas nodded as they headed out the door and into the snowy winter wonderland that had transformed the world about them. "Got it." He smiled as Pete gave him a nod and broke of from him to join the crowd of mumbling and screaming soldiers, the odd noble hanging lazily between the din of banging metal, as they all eagerly awaited the fight. Ignoring the snow flakes that rested softly in his hair and dripped down his face, Roxas made his way into the vacant circle where the crowd cheered harder, a few wyverns screeching in the growing darkness as the sound transformed into a deafening hum.

Spying Vanitas at the opposite side of the clearing, Roxas twirled the sword once more and gave him a good glance over. Vanitas was standing tall, the smug smirk back on his face as he stood in his studded black metal armour, his black gauntlets gleaming in the light as he held in his right palm a black handled blade, the side of it crusted in jewels as the edge of the steel glinted dangerously sharp. The chainmail stuck out from beneath Vanitas' vest, but, like Roxas, he had opted to go without a shield. Pushing his ears back, Roxas stepped forwards and bent his knees, a snarl coming to his lips as Vanitas mimicked his movements.

There was no instigator who started the fight. No referee to watch the proceedings and call a fowl. Just a hoard of men and women alike screaming and whistling for one or the other to win. Roxas spotted Hayner out of the corner of his eyes, smiling some as the blonde whistled with a small ticket in hand and screamed at him to hurry up and win. A few more moments dwindled by and the seconds transformed into an eternity as Roxas tuned out the mass of moving bodies and concentrated on Vanitas who stood a few feet in front of him, a smile across his lips.

No words were spoken and no taunts were transferred. Instead, Vanitas lunged, a growl ripping free from his throat as he aimed for Roxas' heart, snarling when the blonde brought his own blade up to meet it and the twang of steel on steel met the crowds thirst. Ducking low, Roxas dodged a sweep to his head and instead brought his own blade down in a thick smack against Vanitas' left knee with the back of his own sword, listening to the yelp that came from above before Vanitas raised a boot and kicked him backwards, forcing him into the dirt with an 'oomph' as he landed amongst the snow and rocky gravel, the dying water leaking into his skin to drench him as his wounds from the previous fight ached.

Rolling to a side, he missed a swipe aimed for his head and instead kicked his feet out, bringing Vanitas' legs out from under him before he jumped up and placed the steel at Vanitas' throat. Vanitas growled, snorting wildly with his ears pushed back before he batted the sword away with his own and picked up a fistful of rocky ground and mud, back flipping onto his feet before he twirled the sword in his hand and charged once more. Roxas blocked the blows, forced to back up as the aggression rounded on him and pelted down on him. The crowd moved aside as he was forced to have his back to the wall when a vicious strike from Vanitas left him forced to bring his blade up and hold it between his hands horizontally to block the downwards slice. The steel began to cut into the leather of his gloves before he placed his right foot back against the wall, gritted his teeth, and pushed forwards as hard as he could, bringing his blade up towards the left and forcing Vanitas away with a stagger before he slashed horizontally, forgetting his defence and immediately going for the attack.

He herded Vanitas back, manoeuvring away from the wall with each determined strike as his arms grew tired from the strain and his head pounded relentlessly. An overbearing strike left him unguarded on his right as he over reached, causing him to lose his balance slightly, and Vanitas took his chance, grabbing Roxas' wrist and pulling it down before he raised a mailed fist and brought it down hard across the younger males face. As soon as the blow landed Roxas felt the impact crunch against his jaw before it landed again and again, the metal splitting open his cut wound. He had to break away, he knew he had to.

Discarding his sword, Roxas grabbed Vanitas' fist in mid fall, holding it tightly before standing, twisting and pulling it forcefully behind Vanitas' back, listening to the crack as he growled and Vanitas writhed and screamed before he released him and kicked him down into the dirt. When Vanitas turned to glare at him, his sword fallen from his hand as he reached up to tentatively hold the broken bones in his left arm, he spat at Roxas and stood once more before he charged into the younger male, ignoring Roxas' yelp as he threw him down in the mud before standing and stomping down hard on his chest.

The stars that seared across Roxas' vision as the cold snow fell where nothing compared to the pain he felt when the boot crushed down hard on his chest, knocking the wind from him and no doubt splitting open a few of his stitches too. Wondering how their 'training' with swords had suddenly turned into a fist fight, Roxas growled and raised his foot upwards as Vanitas stamped down, unsuccessfully blocking the blow, but managing to land his own as Vanitas' balls landed hard on Roxas foot, giving him the leverage he needed in the stunned mans howling face as he pushed upwards and kicked Vanitas, throwing him of balance as he swept his feet out from under him and ignored the man who was literally gripping at the tail between his legs.

Roxas stood slowly, his hand about his chest as he spat some blood from his busted lip and no doubt bruised jaw onto the ground beside him, coating the white in red as he turned to stare at Vanitas who was shakily getting to his feet, his hand wrapped about his left arm before he glanced at Roxas' sword that was laying discarded not two feet away. Seeing where Vanitas was headed, Roxas growled and turned to look about, spying Vanitas' sword and running for it, Vanitas hot on his heels with a snarl in his throat before Roxas threw himself forwards, grabbing the black sword just in time as he turned and brought it up across his face, listening to the sharp ping as Vanitas tried to crush the steel against his neck.

Pushing upwards, Roxas managed to stun Vanitas enough to allow himself to roll out of the way before the next blow fell. Forcing himself to his feet, Roxas turned and brought the back of the blade down across Vanitas' back, the exhaustion creeping up on him as Vanitas staggered forwards, hissed and turned, back on the attack as he beat down on Roxas with his own blade mercilessly, pushing him back into the circle as the deafening screech of people was drowned out by the sound of stinging steel. Roxas was only just managing to block the attacks in time, his head spinning as he beat of the blows. Dodging left and blocking right, Roxas was too slow to block the attack that cut across his left leg just below his lower knee as the fabric was sliced in half from the low blow and he was brought to his knees by the deep gash. Looking up, he caught Vanitas' confident smirk and raised the blade high just in time, blocking the attack before he swept it out in a sideways slash that caught Vanitas across his upper right thigh, forcing him to fall backwards and land in the snow as they both sat panting in a shower of blood.

Roxas frowned at Vanitas' smile before the man raised his fingers to his lips and let out a long low whistle. Roxas immediately began to scoot back some, the crowd giving of wary mumbles as they retreated some, as the black wyvern snapped it's way into view, it's red eyes rolling about as the other wyverns seemed to huddle fearfully away from it. The beast nudged Vanitas and crouched beside him as he slowly and painfully made his way up and onto its back, resting carefully into the, the blade still in his hand as he neglected the reins and held onto the wyvern with his legs only.

Roxas gulped, standing up with some difficulty and limping backwards as he attempted to establish the link with Roric, reaching out as the black beast hissed and licked the snow in the air, making its way forwards and chomping threateningly at the ground where Roxas had just been moments before. The link connected, and Roxas heard Roric in the back of his mind as Vanitas spoke.

"Do you see now, Lieutenant Roxas? There is no way you can ever possibly win. Do you forfeit the match? Or do you wish to continue to your bloody death?"

Roxas ignored the smirk on Vanitas' face as he spied Roric charging forwards from the back of the courtyard, his beast moving at such speeds he could barely keep up with him as he ran from behind Vanitas. Looking up into Vanitas' face, Roxas smirked and twirled the blade tiredly. "You know what Vanitas, that's a pretty tasty offer, but I'm gonna have to say no to both of them." He shrugged at Vanitas' confused look before Roric came charging from behind the wyvern, startling both beast and rider as Roxas laughed and grabbed hold of Roric's rein's as he passed, placing his good leg in the stirrup and slinging himself over the side before he mentally commanded Roric to fly upwards. No sooner had he thought of the command then Roric's wings unfolded and he beat them heavily, avoiding the snap of the wyvern as he took to the sky gracefully and became a black snowflake amongst the white.

Vanitas let out a roar below him and Roxas turned, a smile on his face, to see that the black wyvern was beginning to make its way to the sky before he was forced to pull Roric out of the way at the incredible speed the wyvern shot up at, only just managing to hold onto the sword as Vanitas turned his wyvern about and charged once more, the creatures fangs barely missing Roric as Roxas pulled him up in time. Looking down at the small dots that were people below them, Roxas knew he was disadvantaged in the sky. He had to get Vanitas back down to the ground…but how?

A plan came to his mind amongst the cold and Roxas watched as Vanitas set his beast up for another charge, the beast's lizard like eyes rolling backwards as it opened its mouth and sprang through the air like a panther on land. Roxas waited until the last possible moment until he pulled Roric up once more, standing in the saddle and jumping just as the wyvern was flying beneath him. He landed with a yelp on the creatures back, watching as Vanitas turned shocked eyes on him before bringing his sword up and attempting to hack another chunk of Roxas' flesh away. But before he could Roxas tackled him down to the seat, grabbing hold of the wyvern's reins and pulling them forcefully down until the creature was left roaring in a nose dive down towards the white ground.

Vanitas punched Roxas hard across the face once more, attempting to grasp at the reins before Roxas raised his blade high, grabbed Vainitas' palm, and thrust the blade through the skin and metal, through the leather reins, and down into the scaly hide of the beast. Ignoring its cries for pain and Vanitas' screeches, Roxas stepped back and watched as Roric came to him from betwixt the snow. Balancing heavily to one side, Roxas jumped onto Roric and pulled away from the screeching dragon that fell towards the earth, looking away as it collided downwards with a large thump of a crash.

Finally, when he opened his eyes, he made his way back down towards the ground softly, his hearts still racing as he landed amongst the wrecked black wyvern that was whimpering and twitching slowly and the soldiers that seemed to step to a side as he limped past them, leaving Roric behind him as he spotted Vanitas coughing up blood beside the creatures saddle. As Roxas approached Vanitas glared up at him, watching as Roxas picked up the sword Seifer had given him as he placed it to Vanitas' neck and spoke in a low tone, the entire audience listening to his every word.

"I think I'm going to do just fine against prince Reno, Lieutenant Vanitas." He pulled his blade away and reached forwards, yanking the blade free from the wyvern and Vanitas' hand as the older male screamed and pulled it to him before Roxas turned the blade so the handle was outstretched to a curious Vanitas. "But thank you for the training session all the same."

With no way to grip the blade due to one arm being broken and the other being maimed, Vanitas watched as Roxas drew the sword back before he shoved it hard into the cold ground. Vanitas snarled as murmurs began to growl all about him as people he had beaten and threatened turned to stare at him with hungry eyes, seeing the weakness there and beginning to plot on how they could pray on it. As Roxas limped away, Vanitas growled and forced is maimed hand to close about the blade, adrenaline pumping through him as he pulled it out, ran forwards on wounded legs, and raised it high above Roxas' head.

Roxas heard Hayner's warning, turned, slightly unsure of what to expect, before he flinched and raised his hand up to defend himself, waiting for the blow as Vanitas began to bring it down before a fierce voice spoke out in a boom that left the very snow shaking as it fell.

"STOP!"

Vanitas fell a few feet short, lowering the blade and turning to stare as the royal party stood a couple of metres away from them, the elites waiting with their blades drawn as the wyverns snapped angrily behind them. The King stepped forwards slowly, both of his sons at his sides as the elites brought up the rear. Immediately the soldiers dispersed and Roxas looked about to find himself alone in the courtyard with the newcomers, Vanitas, Roric, and the slowly dying black wyvern.

As the King reached them, Roxas looked away and avoided Axel's gaze as the fierce fire behind them told him he had crossed some sort of invisible line. Roxas and Vanitas bowed unsteadily, teetering slightly before the King continued, his voice so small yet so powerful it frightened Roxas to his very core as he folded his ears back and listened.

"What is the meaning of this?! Me and my family leave for a few hours and we return to carnage within the very castle walls!"

Vanitas immediately began stumbling to get his words out, attempting to cover his tracks as he started. "Sire, Lieutenant Roxas ambushed me in the skies-"

"I do not want petty excuses that spin lies, Lieutenant! I want the truth!" The King roared, pushing Vanitas back into his place as Roxas continued staring at the ground. "I suppose the fact that you are dressed in training gear had nothing to do with the equation, did it not?" Vanitas stayed silent and Roxas flicked his ears slightly, wondering just how the King had managed to sense what attire he was wearing. "And you, Night Crawler. What part did you play in all of this?"

Roxas spoke out of a bruised jaw that hurt every time his tongue moved, but still he managed his answer. "Lieutenant Vanitas offered to help me train for the upcoming match. We wanted to make the fight as realistic as possible, sir."

At Roxas' words Vanitas turned on him with a confused expression, unsure of why the blonde wasn't giving the exact truth. Instead he was softening Vanitas' punishment and raising his own, and to Vanitas, that just didn't make sense. The King hummed before he closed his milky white eyes and turned to stare above himself. "The sky is crying for us, the cold is seeping in and I was depending upon you both to protect the people whilst I was gone with my sons." He raised his head back down and closed his eyes. "You have both failed me."

Roxas looked up at that, his ears bent backwards as he forced himself to swallow a whimper that broke in his throat. For some reason, to hear the King say those words, it hurt him more than any wound he had received had. Turning to his sons, the King spoke once more. "Go. Clean up your Lieutenants. I will leave it to you to discipline them how you choose."

The King slowly made his way back into the castle with the help of his elites, never once looking back at them as Reno hefted Vanitas up roughly and dragged him along back into the castle, never once uttering a word as they emptied out of the courtyard, leaving Roxas and Axel alone. Roric slowly trotted away and back into the stable under Roxas' command, following the trained wyverns and leaving Roxas with nothing but the fiery redhead and the cold frosted snow.

Chancing a glance upwards, Roxas quickly put his eyes downwards as Axel growled at him and spoke.

"Why?"

It was only one word, but it was strong enough to leave a hole in Roxas' heart. Folding his ears back to his head, Roxas sighed. "Because he challenged me…"

"That's your reason? You go and put yourself in immediate danger just because someone offered you out? Don't you understand how hurt you are? Don't you understand just what you are subjecting yourself? You could have died, Roxas! Does that not register inside your thick skull?" Axel raised his voice, looking down at the bruised boy who was clenching his fists before him. He wasn't mad at Roxas, but he was extremely annoyed at his father and the betrothal, and upset by the state the blonde was currently in. Every time he saw Roxas hurt, he couldn't help but feel the same effects mirrored in himself.

Turning, Axel whistled for his red wyvern and climbed high upon its back, looking down on the shamed blonde and offering his hand out with a sigh. "Come on; let's go get you cleaned up."

Nodding numbly, Roxas sheathed his sword and started forwards and took hold of Axel's warm hand, allowing himself to be pulled up as he sat in the back of the wyverns saddle and held onto the sides, not wanting to touch Axel for fear of enraging him further. Axel rolled his eyes, reached back, grabbed the blondes hands and firmly secured them about his waist, forcing Roxas to hold on tight as he sharply kicked the wyverns sides and brought it up into the snowing sky before it started forwards, flying past iced over rivers and a white forest.

Roxas didn't know how long they had ridden for, but by the end of the journey his wounds were numb with the cold and his fingers were stiff. Slowly the wyvern landed amongst a glowing forest and Roxas looked up in confusion as they approached the wisdom tree once more, the caterpillars lighting their way against the growing darkness. Axel slid down from the wyvern and helped Roxas down beside him, holding onto his waits tightly before he pulled a small dagger from his belt and brought it up to rest in his palms.

Repeating the same procedure as before, Roxas watched as the Wisdom Tree accepted the blood and allowed them entry. Climbing the steps, Roxas could practically hear the soft snow fall in the silence that rested between them as they reached the pool of water once more. Kneeling beside it, Axel dunked his hand into the water, closed his eyes, and allowed the tingling sensation to overtake him before he pulled his palm back out to stare at the sealed flesh.

"Why are we back here?" Roxas mumbled, slightly concerned before he looked away again as Axel drew his eyes to him.

"Because you look like death warmed up. Before I could have patched you up and sent you into a fight, but looking at the state of you now Reno will just eat you alive. I'm not prepared to let that happen." He pulled Roxas roughly down to rest beside the pool and ripped a piece of his shirt free, dipping the silk into the pool and sighing once more. "Don't be alarmed if nothing happens this time, okay? The Wisdom Tree's are all powerful, but they only tell your fortune once a year." As Roxas opened his mouth Axel frowned and spoke in a soft tone. "I don't know why before you ask."

Pulling the cloth out Axel stared before he sighed and smiled a little. "Kitten, if this is to work I have to see your wounds. You're gonna have to take your shirt of."

Roxas squeaked a little and wriggled his wrist in Axel's iron grip. "My shirt? Sir, I really-"

"Look, kitten, I didn't wanna have to use this goop on you again because it's a limited supply, but you've left me no choice. Now please, just take of your shirt and let's get out of this place before we get snowed in. Okay?"

Roxas pushed his ears back, feeling as if he had no other choice as he began to undo the leather straps about his chest before he grunted and mentally cursed Seifer. Looking back to Axel, he blew his fringe out of his eyes and shrugged. "I can't. Seifer's tied it too tight." He grunted and gave another pull at it before Axel spoke up, a slight bite of jealousy in his voice.

"Seifer? Who's Seifer?"

Roxas looked up as Axel crawled forwards and helped undue the straps, pulling at them hard to get them to break free. "He's the King's royal smith. He helped fix me up. He really is a nice guy." At the soft tone in Roxas' voice Axel grunted and gave a particularly hard tug on the last strap, forcing a yelp from Roxas' lips before he mumbled a quick apology.

Axel helped pull the leather over the young Neko's head before he began to pull up the silk, ignoring the blonde's discomfort as he rolled his eyes and discarded the sweaty shirt to a side. "Calm down, kitten. We might be from different nations, but we're both still males. You aint got nothing I haven't seen before."

Roxas nodded and lowered the hands he had tried to pull up to protect his torso, looking at the chain about his neck before he slowly pulled it over his head and took the ring of his finger, placing them both to a side with the shirt and looking down at the bloody bandages that seemed to leak more from the boot he had received from Vanitas. Flicking his Neko ears to a side, his white tail curling behind him, Roxas slowly began to undo the bandages tied about his torso, pulling the sticky material free and hissing at the two small holes that wept clots of crimson.

Axel set to work straight away, clearing away the blood and ignoring the younger male's groans and grunts as he folded his ears back. Roxas didn't watch as the wound's stitched together, opting to keep his eyes closed until Axel finally spoke up after a few more minutes.

"There. Look's like it's all healed up."

Opening his eyes, Roxas bit back a whine as Axel rubbed his hand along the delicate flesh, moving aside the smeared blood in an attempt to locate any other injuries that may have escaped him. His eyes met with Axel's and the worried gaze hidden beneath the emeralds forced Roxas to look away.

"You got any other injuries besides the ones on your face, kitten?" Axel asked, and Roxas gave a nervous glance down at his leg. Following his gaze, Axel sighed when he saw the gash on the lower half of his leg. For half a heartbeat Roxas was afraid Axel was gonna ask him to remove his pants, but instead the redhead pulled out the small dagger he had used on his palm and cut the lower fabric free to reveal the wound before he began to wipe away the blood once more.

When he was finally done he turned back to Roxas and smiled. "Is that everything?" At Roxas' nod he let out a loose smile and turned to point at his cheek. "It look's like you've got quite a bruise coming, you want me to take care of that too?" Axel reached forwards to stroke his cheek lightly and Axel found himself leaning into the touch, a purr rumbling from his throat before he pulled himself away, his heart aching as his head chastised him. He was in the middle of the forest, alone, shirtless, with a Tora Prince. And although every instinct told him to run Roxas found himself enjoying the moment.

Shaking his head, Roxas spoke in a small voice. "It's fine…besides, if you don't want anyone getting suspicious I should probably keep some wounds, right?"

Axel let a soft smile grace his lips. "People can get as suspicious as they want for me, kitten. If it hurts, tell me and we'll get rid of it." When Roxas shook his head Axel sighed but didn't push it any further. Instead, he closed his eyes and let a laugh come to his lips. "You know, you scare me, kitten."

Roxas frowned, still shirtless as the snow continued to fall outside. "Sir…?"

"All the times you go running of. It seems that if I leave you alone for a second you come back to me in a worse state than when you left." Axel looked up and Roxas felt his ears go back at the sadness shown. "It makes me wonder if, one day, I'll come back, and you just won't be here…You know, if there was any way I could get you out of this war, I would. Hell, I'd do anything to have it so you never left that damn city of yours." He shook his head and continued. "But I can't…"

Roxas looked down, his ears alert as he shuffled a little closer and sat beside the Tora prince in his Neko form. "Axel…you've done more than enough for me."

Slowly, Axel turned him slightly so he was facing an angle before he trailed a lone finger down the scarred whip marks. He let out a small sad laugh and frowned. "I haven't done nearly enough for you."

Roxas didn't know what made him do it. He didn't know what came over him. But as soon as the finger left the base of his spine Roxas turned slowly, and found himself reaching up slightly to connect his lips with the Tora General's. The shock was evident across Axels face, and Roxas prayed he'd done the right thing. It sure as hell had _felt_ right.

He was answered when Axel closed his eyes and leaned in slightly, his hand coming up to rest upon the blonde's undamaged cheek as he pulled him in slowly and deepened the kiss, pressing his body up against Roxas' own as Roxas clung back desperately, not wanting to let go as Axel released his lips and instead began to trail soft butterfly kisses down his neck, shivering at each mewl and moan that escaped the blondes throat.

Roxas felt his hands come up to the base of Axel's neck as he leaned in and attempted to fight the flush and the begging noises that were pulled out of him with every touch. But as Axel's hands trailed up the skin of his torso and dug ever so slightly into the tender untouched flesh of his stomach he couldn't help letting one more go before Axel's lips were returned to his own softly. Nudging his forehead against Roxas' own, Axel spoke in a breathy pant and smiled as he asked a question. "Roxas, you're sure you want this?"

He was stopped by a kiss to his cheek before Roxas leaned in close to his ear, his voice a faint whisper falling betwixt the snow as he answered with a faint, pleasurable moan. "Yes."

Axel shuddered and let out a laugh, capturing Roxas' lips in his own once more as he closed his eyes and pushed all thoughts of his betrothal and his promise to himself to the back of his mind. Slowly, he picked up the blonde and placed him in his lap, never letting his lips go as Roxas seemed to enjoy the feeling before gently Axel lowered him down so his back was pressed firmly against the cold wooden floor. Sitting up, Axel pulled his own shirt up and over his head, throwing it to a side before he leaned in once more and swallowed Roxas' yelp in his mouth, licking along the base of his lips with his tongue before Roxas allowed him entry and he found himself pushing his own bare torso down onto the thriving skin of the blondes.

The cold kiss of flesh and flesh soon became heated and Axel found himself growling into the kiss that Roxas was mewling from, his body demanding more as he found himself grinding slowly, but ever so strongly, between his own hips and the blondes, all but ready to burst as he left Roxas' lips to kiss down the side of his neck once more, biting at the base of the collar bone until the flesh was bruised and sore, but still Roxas begged for more, the words dripping from his lips as he thrusted back against Axel's every move, his own member swelling as he pulled Axel's waist down to his by his trousers, desperately wanting some form of contact that would put all the loneliness and aching pain out of his mind.

Axel pushed his hands down and fiddled with the sword sheathe about Roxas' belt, undoing it quickly and pulling it out from under him before he threw it to a side and began undoing the ties to his trousers instead, growling and pushing Roxas' bucking hips down before he slid the trousers down and tended to his own. Once they were both free of bindings, their skin hot and feverish as their cheeks blushed against the cold air, Axel found himself looking into scared eyes once more. Calming his advances, Axel gently stroked Roxas' cheek and planted soft, supple kisses along the male's bruised jaw before he spoke. "Roxas, are you sure? We can stop here if you want…"

He was met with a shake of the head and a whispered beg to go on, and that was all Axel needed. Pushing his hand downwards, he slowly wrapped his hand gently about Roxas' member and gave it soft slow strokes, earning himself a set of perfectly pitched groans as his hand became coated in a thick coat of pre-cum. He kissed Roxas softly before smiling into it, speeding up his hands movements and turning the kiss from lust to love as he entered slowly and engaged Roxas' tongue in a dance which Roxas was getting better at. After a few more seconds Axel slowly pulled his hand away and ignored the whine Roxas gave him, turning his attention to the thick coat of pre-cum that covered his fingers before he lowered it further down towards Roxas' hole.

Parting their lips for a brief second, Axel mumbled a warning before Roxas arched his back at the first finger, gritting his teeth and mumbling a series of curses as Axel slowly stretched the muscle and continued mumbling a collection of soft spoken words whilst he planted feather light kisses along his jaw line. At the entrance of the second finger Roxas yelped, his eyes stinging with fresh tears that Axel brushed away softly with his free hand, kissing the fallen ones away and mumbling sweet nothings over and over. By the time the third finger entered Roxas neglected to feel a thing, only moaning lowly and closing his eyes to the numb pain as he breathed deep and tried to adjust to the intrusion inside of him. But that was before Axel hit the sweet spot deep within him that sent fire burning through his loins. Arching his back, Roxas let out a low moan, a mewl escaping his throat as he pushed his ears back. Axel grinned, aiming for the spot again and again as he pulled on Roxas' member in time, creating a smooth rhythm that had the blonde blushing completely at his mercy.

Slowly, Axel pulled out his fingers; ignoring the small whine Roxas let out before he aligned himself and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed inwards. Immediately Roxas' ears went back and he let out a yelp of pain, burying his face against Axel's chest and attempting to bite back the grunt that wanted to escape him as Axel buried himself deep inside. The feeling of being inside Roxas almost sent Axel over the edge then, but as he stilled and his face came across the hidden one in his chest Axel pulled Roxas back down slowly, forcing the young male to stop tensing as he rubbed his cheek once more, telling him to breathe and nod when he was okay. Seconds later the nod came and Axel slowly pulled back out until only his tip was in before he pushed back with some force, earning a moan from the blonde as he was pulled closer to his chest and begged to go faster.

Complying, Axel did just that, panting lowly and kissing the side of Roxas' neck he thrusted as fast as he dared without taking a risk of injuring the blonde, looking for that sweet spot that would earn him more of the precious moans he loved so much. He found it, hitting it hard and watching as Roxas cried out his name, the beautiful sound coming from his lips in a flurry of perfection as he begged for more and more, reaching down and pulling on his own length in time with Axel's rhythm until it was all beginning to become too much for the redhead. His senses were being overpowered by sheer pleasure, the name coming from soft bruised lips more perfect than he could have ever imagined as the sweet heat inside of Roxas took him over the edge like no person had ever taken him before. As his name was purred and pulled once more from Roxas' lips Axel felt the bite of his own neck as Roxas came, the white cum coating both their chests as Roxas' cries of pleasure turned into small pants of joy, his tightened muscles forcing Axel to growl Roxas' name out as he too came, biting down hard into the young Neko's flesh.

He thrusted a few more times before he finished and pulled out, lapping at the small puncture marks he had made whilst Roxas licked at the ones he had formed on Axel's own shoulder. Slowly, Axel pulled off of Roxas and smiled, laying on his back and closing his eyes, completely at ease with the world. Something could have blown up and he wouldn't have cared. Opening his eyes, he turned to watch the sticky blonde curl into him, his eyes heavy and his smile lazy as he yawned. Not thinking twice about it, Axel pulled Roxas in close, wrapped an arm about him and held him to his chest, never wanting to let go as he whispered in Roxas' ear.

"You know what the problem is now, don't you Roxas?"

Roxas twitched his ears slightly, his eyes heavy from sleep as his voice became blurry. "What's that?"

Axel smiled, planting a kiss on Roxas' blonde spikes as he nuzzled him lovingly and held him close. "You're my Neko. And I'm not letting anyone take you away from me, or hurt you ever again."

Roxas mumbled a sleepy 'uh-huh' before he drifted into a realm of unconciousness. But for Axel, sleep didn't come. Looking up at the ceiling as the thoughts of Laxrene, the betrothal, and his promise not to hurt the very one he had come to love the most, Axel found himself hating himself. Sighing, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter about his treasure. "What the hell have I done?"

* * *

The next day, fully dressed, Axel and Roxas walked through the castle. Axel smirked as people moved aside for them, all of them drawn to the grimacing blonde with the scar on his cheek and the limp in his walk.

But whereas they thought it to be a battle wound, there were two people who knew very different.

* * *

Okay...er... hmm...let me know what you think? I can't believe I just wrote that. It's my first sex scene and it sounds like something out of a bad porno book. Anyway, before people tell me that it was too fast, please take note that not one of them said they loved each other. Axel is just being a bit possesive and Roxas is desperate for a bit of lovin' , that's all lol. But please, let me know what you think. If it offends anybody I'll take it down :) Proofreading will be done later :)

So...that was long. My reasoning? I will not be able to update for at least a weak. :( sorry. So hopefully this will tie you over.

**Ryla - I'm so glad to hear it ^_^ hopefully whoever you lived with didnt mind the screaming lol, but I'm glad you think it's creative :D cheers for the review :)**


	14. Escaped Entrapment

The Neko palace was practically silent. Not a soul dared move as the Neko King fumed in his royal tactics room and paced the floor on thick stumpy legs, his ears back against his head as Marshal stood before him, his head bowed and his hands stiff by his side as the Neko King turned and slapped him hard. The mark stung and Marshal found himself turning his head, his eyes still closed as he refused to retaliate and the Queen gave a sharp intake of breath. Turning his head back, Marshal looked into the Neko King's fat greedy eyes and listened as his many chins wiggled as he spoke.

"You let them escape. You knew of the importance that I hold at least one of them, and you let all three of them escape." The Neko King hissed, walking away from Marshal to sit in his comfy cushioned chair as Marshal turned to face him.

"No, my King-"

"Tell me," the Neko King whispered, his fingertips touching slightly as he flicked his tail annoyingly behind himself and growled. "Do you still hold the youngest brown haired Neko?"

Marshal looked away and gulped. "No my Lord, he escaped through the underground moat with the help of the young Kitsune hostage and one of our own guards…"

The Neko King let the silence hang, nodding slowly before he asked another question with a rough bite in his voice. "And do you hold the oldest of the three Neko's?"

Marshal winced, letting his shoulders slump as he spoke in a muffled tone. "No my Lord…he escaped with the Inu spy and proceeded north towards Tora territory before we could reach him."

"And what of Night Crawler. Do you at least hold the one I personally told you to keep an eye on? Or have you fucked that up as well?"

Marshal let out a shaky breath, shaking his head before he spoke. "Sire…the young Kitsune spy, Aqua, left as soon as she heard of her sister's disappearance. She informed Night Crawler of all the events and I believe he knows we don't hold his ransom anymore. He has communed with the enemy."

The Neko King hissed, snarling at the Queen to be quiet as she attempted to speak up before he spoke. "Do you know why it was so important that you held onto that little runt, Marshal? Do you know just what you have done?" Marshal never answered as the Neko King continued, his eyes bulging as his fat wriggled restlessly. "Do you not understand the power of the weapon I am trying to build or the importance of the runt you have unleashed?" He stopped, closed his eyes and growled. "Tell me, Marshal, do you know how I became King?"

Marshal shuffled some before he straightened up and answered. "You inherited the throne from your father, sir."

The Neko King gave of a mad grin before he chuckled, shook his head and spat on the floor. "That's what he wanted people to believe too. You see, after the first Great War against the Demon King, my grandfather watched as his best friend was given a piece of the black amulet. He knew just what was being held in that damn cat's paws, and he knew that none of the chosen royals were using them to their full potential. These fifteen pieces of darkness, these fifteen _treasures_, where a weapon. A weapon so great it could initiate the control of the entire world. But those squabbling king's were all too blind to see it."

He laughed, coughing up some phlegm before he wiped it from his chin with his sleeve and continued. "My grandfather was the leader of the Neko King's army. But he knew he deserved so much more than what he had been given. So, in the middle of a stormy night, he performed the foul deed against his best friends trust and killed him in cold blood before he forged a letter leaving all of the King's land to himself." As the Neko King told the story Marshal tensed up and frowned some, never taking his eyes of the floor as the Neko King continued.

"It was a flawless plan, and one the kingdom ate up due to how close the duo originally was. But, there was one flaw my grandfather forgot to cover up in his haste for power. You see, the Neko King had a daughter. A supple thing she was, small and frail, yet beautiful and elegant for one so small and young, a perfect princess waiting for her father back home. News of the babe had failed to spread because of the Queen wanting to protect her newborn; keeping it a surprise for the husband she loved so. But of course, when she heard my father was coming after the death of her husband she saw through the disguise and was forced to abandon her precious daughter in an orphanage on the outskirts of the city. The news came within a week of my grandfather's return that the Queen had died, and the infant along with her in a catastrophic fire."

The King gave a small grin and ignored Marshal's wide eyes as he twitched some. "They say that the Royal Neko family are of snow white genes. My father managed to convince the suspicious kingdoms that my birth was an anomaly due to my somewhat brown spotted coat, but it wasn't. He told them that my children would forever carry on the white gene after I was crowned, but they won't, and so I can never have an heir without bringing the world around my kingdom down upon my shoulders. For years I searched for the princess, never once thinking to check upon the male genus until that quiet little kitten stumbled into my nest not four months ago. When Night Crawler lowered his hood to reveal his ears I knew who I was in that hall with just then, and of course, when he presented his brothers to me on a silver platter, who was I to resist? He had granted me an escape and a way to use the amulet piece I had been given." He let out another laugh and continued, his eyes turning dark as a frown came to his face.

"But, can you imagine my displeasure when a brunette walked into my halls? How could I be sure that he was an heir to the throne? But then, the eldest of the three appeared, and I could see the resemblance to the pictures painted on my walls of the old king immediately. Of course, when you failed to ensure the 'safety' of the large Neko I was rather disappointed. The brunette is of no use to me. But the blondes, both of them are what I need. Alive."

Marshal flicked his ears forwards a little, looking upwards slightly before he frowned and dared to ask a question, feeling slightly sick by all the treachery in the room yet finding himself obliged to stand by his masters side. "My King…I do not understand. If the world thinks you are King via blood, why is it so important that these Neko live? Shouldn't you dispose of them?"

The King sighed, closed his eyes, waited several seconds, and then looked up, folding his arms across his thick chest before he reached up to his neck and pulled down four black amulet pendants, slamming them down hard and causing his Queen to jump a little as they glowed a dark illuminating navy and immediately drew themselves to each other almost magnetically. "Do you know what these are, General?"

When Marshal nodded the King smiled and continued. "I am not as dumb as people perceive me to be. Although I inherited the amulet from my father and knew exactly what properties it contained from his observations with the rightful king before he passed, I could not use it. I knew the other Kingdom's would begin to become suspicious and interfere if I showed my amulet would not work, and so, I found myself having to come up with a clever plot to account for my grandfathers lack of ability to follow his plan through for future generations. I heard the song; was given the secret passed on, watched as the old Tora King wet his pants at its chant and laughed. And then my idea came. The only effect of the secret puzzles I could forcefully obtain without actually having the amulet was the immediate wealth."

"In order to avoid suspicion I drew all of the Kingdom's money to myself. Made it appear as if I was a rich cat amongst peasants whilst the Kingdom slowly faded into poverty. But the damn King's still remained suspicious, and I found myself needing a weapon to ward of their continuous snooping. Which is where this little war comes in. To make my people poorer and myself appear richer, I agreed to help the Hitsuji's in their struggle against the Tora's in return for their alliance and their amulet. Luckily not many of the young heirs have had the secret and the song passed down to them, and if they have heard it they have disregarded it like foolish heathens."

He chuckled, picked up the first amulet, and shook it. "The Hitsuji's gave me their amulet in return for gold, and as soon as it reached its brother I found there to be complaints reaching my ears of a famine in the Tori province. So I had securely obtained the famine piece. I then turned my attention to the Kitsune's secretly, and they too gave me their amulet and alliance in return for protection. It wasn't long after that when a plague wreaked havoc in the Inu province, killing many. Three pieces of the amulet I have obtained thus far, two that work for me as they were given willingly to me by an individual of royal blood."

"But as I turned my attention towards the Buta's the King refused to take an audience with me, promising me an alliance but offering no words or hints of an amulet. I scratched it of. When I have complete control of the other pieces I will return for it. The Saru, tired of being forced into hiding by the Ookami, willingly gave their piece to me in return for protection and gold, which I granted much to the displeasure of my people. After I obtained it a rebellion occurred in the Ookami providence. The Saru appear to believe it was my doing, and let them." He gave out another small chuckle. "It is one less debt the Neko people have to pay on my behalf."

"The Shika, seeing how I had 'helped' the Saru, begged me to take their amulet in return for peace and wealth, and who was I to refuse? As soon as I took their amulet the effects of one nation began to spread like wildfire, appearing in every nation but a select few, including my own, as that is where the amulets find their home." He put the amulet piece down and turned to glare at Marshal. "I hold pieces one, two, three and fourteen. I have never held the twelfth piece, but when I find it I will ensure it never leaves my side. As for the piece I originally held, it would not work for me. As I am not a descendant of royal blood it cannot, and will not work for me until a member of the royal family willingly hands it over to me, hence why the others all work so far."

He coughed and placed the pieces back about his neck where they dangled leisurely against his hairy chest, their bright glow hidden amongst thick coarse hair. "Which is where you came in. The charms I gave you to hand out were all cast under an illusion spell. All but one. Taking a stab in the dark, I assumed the piece passed down to me would be the transformation portion after some research into the location and effects of other pieces across the ages. I gave it to the young Neko, Night Crawler, to test his blood. Once I received reports from the blue haired Kitsune that all was well I saw to it that the eldest blonde stayed in my possession for a later date. But when the Kitsune came back with tales of treachery from Night Crawler and a growing affection with the Tora prince, I knew my amulet wasn't safe. I sent her to retrieve it, she failed. I went to use the brunette and blonde as a ransom, and you failed to keep them captive. Now I am left with only four pieces of the amulet when I should hold five. Tell me, Marshal, what do you propose I do?"

Marshal gulped, unsure of what to say. But before he could open his mouth the Neko King cut across it with a snarl. "I'll tell you what I am going to do, Marshal. I am going to send you personally into Tora territory. You will receive that amulet willingly from the Neko to keep its properties in check, and you will return it to me. I don't care how 'willingly' you receive it, as long as you do receive it from his hands. Is that clear?" When Marshal nodded the King growled and spat on the floor once more, standing and allowing his fat chins to wobble. "Good. Now get out of my sight. I want you to depart straight away."

Nodding, Marshal turned with a head full of buzzing thoughts and left, unsure of what to think and believe as he headed out into the castle. The Neko King sat back down heavily, his head in his hands as he breathed deep and listened to the clanking pieces of the dark amulet click and bounce of each other before a small voice spoke up.

"Husband why are you so bent on owning this weapon? Surely from what you have told me nothing good can come of resurrecting this Demon King."

The Neko King turned to his wife and smiled a toothy grin, laughing at her stupidity as she curled her ears back and frowned. "Oh, dear wife. The Demon King won't be called if I have all fifteen pieces. It takes a man of royal blood to perform that action. I won't be able to resurrect him, but I know some poor fool who will. Just imagine it, my love. No more hiding and pretending to be something we're not. No more having to cover our tracks in the mud. And at long last we can bear children without fear of repercussion. The Demon King will shower gifts on us for setting him free once more, and we will be in control of everything then."

The King stood and embraced his wife with clammy thick fingers, ignoring the worried frown across her face as she looked to the door and sighed. She knew in her heart of hearts that nothing good would come of this. But what was there she could do?

* * *

Sora groaned, shaking his head as he sat up and looked about the small dinky boat they had mutinied and stolen from within the castle depths. The river they had followed had been full of rapids, and Kairi had neglected to mention the bridge they would have to pass under until it was too late and the guards had already spotted them. It had taken them all of their skill and energy to escape with their lives before sunrise, but that didn't mean that they had come away unscathed.

Rubbing the back of his head, Sora ignored the scorched wood and the ripped sale as he turned his attention to the sleeping redheaded girl. Kairi was laid across the deck of the boat, her head buried in her hands as she cuddled beneath her blanket. Looking down at her left calf, Sora grimaced at the inflamed flesh that had been pierced by a burning arrow. The shot had been one of the first fired, and as Riku and Sora struggled to get them out of the line of fire Kairi had been unlucky enough to get caught in the crossfire. Shuddering, Sora remembered the scream that had torn from Kairi's lips when Riku had pulled the arrow free, the image still fresh in his mind before he turned to stare at the silver head male who was looking out to sea at the head of the boat.

Riku hadn't slept all night, keeping watch instead on the dark horizon before the sun came up. It was only after they found themselves clear of land did any of them relax, but as they sailed further and further out to sea a more pressing matter addressed them. They had lost all of their provisions in the main current that tossed them roughly, including their map, and now they were hopelessly lost and surrounded by nothing but blue ocean with no way to turn.

"You're finally up? Heh, I didn't think you would be up until sunset."

The voice was smooth, and as Sora stood and began to make his way over to the head of the boat he covered Kairi over a bit more, checking her temperature before he sat beside Riku and stared out at the endless ocean. A silence settled between them before Sora finally spoke up, looking at the smile on Riku's face warily as the sea breeze tickled their skin.

"Why'd you think that?"

Riku laughed and turned to stare at him, the bags under his eyes like deep purple bruises as he yawned, stretched, and spoke. "Because of the way you went down when we went over the rapids. There was such a crack when you hit your head that I thought for a moment that you weren't ever going to get back up. I had to keep checking you were breathing all night. Between you and Kairi I didn't get any sleep."

Sora rubbed the back of his head and winced a little at the bruised flesh before he let a lopsided grin come to his face. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. You're both alive and that's the what's important. Now all we have to do is find Aqua and Roxas, right?"

Sora nodded, trailing his hand over the side of the boat and letting his fingers dangle in the water as they drifted on a small breeze. "Riku, you know you didn't have to do this, right?"

Riku laughed and wrapped his arm about Sora's shoulders, pulling him close and smiling. "Of course I did. Besides, what would you do without me?"

"Probably crash and burn before the King dragged me back by the scruff of my neck." Sora grumbled, laughing a little at his own cynical tone before he frowned and flicked his ears. "I wonder why Cloud left. I mean, what could be so bad he had to leave?" He pushed his ears back and sighed as Riku shrugged.

"Beats me. All I know is that something funny's going on. Something we're not allowed to know about. And I think it's about time we found out, don't you?" He gave Sora a knowing smile, but Sora found himself unable to smile back as he looked out at the small bobbing land in the distance.

"You think they're okay?" His voice was small, and as he looked down he felt Riku's eyes turn to him.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"What if the Neko King caught Cloud? Or what if he takes it out on Roxas? What if-"

"You think too much." Riku laughed, turning to look back out at the water. "Look, Cloud's not stupid. He's one of the smartest, most dangerous, scary, psychotic people I have ever met." Sora laughed a little as Riku shuddered beside him. "Cloud'll be fine. He'll know to stay of the roads and I bet he's not daft enough to let that spy go either. As for Roxas. You really don't think he can handle himself? All those times he was Night Crawler and you and Cloud never knew and you think he can't take care of himself against a fat lump like the Neko King?" This time it was Riku's turn to laugh as Sora smiled. "He'll be fine, too. He isn't exactly the strongest person I know, but he's damn well one of the fastest and sneakiest. You've got nothing to worry about, Sora. Except maybe what it is we're gonna do when we hit land." Riku looked up at the island that was drifting closer before he frowned and turned behind himself to glance at Kairi.

"You think she's gonna be okay?"

Riku turned once more to stare at Sora who was also looking back at Kairi before he gave of a sigh. "She'll be okay as long as we can keep her temperature down. The arrow's out, but the burn looks nasty. I'm sure she'll be fine in no time though. What about you? You feeling okay? Not woozy, are ya?"

Sora shook his head and pulled his attention back to the upcoming land before his gaze was drawn slightly upwards to face the dots that were making their way towards them, a pair of wings beating down on either side of them as they soared towards them through the sky. "What are those?"

Riku gave a growl and looked up. "Tori guards. Look's like we're gonna be in for another rough ride." Pulling the sword from his sheathe, he stood and waited, cursing his rotten look as Sora sat at his side and stared ahead. He had never seen anyone other than a Neko before, and to him the brown beating wings on either side of the men that soared towards them where alien at best.

As they approached closer Sora made out a royal mark amongst the dark brown material that looked to be made of some form of rough wool. But as he went to concentrate, his eyes squinting as Riku growled beside him, he watched as the Tori raised a set of thin long flute shaped instruments before they placed them on the end of their lips and blew. Sora winced and yelped as something small and sharp stuck fast in his skin, the small pin digging in deep as the world about him turned bleary.

Somewhere in the distance he heard Riku's shouts before the darkness began to seep in, calling to him to join it as his head grew heavy. Finally, after giving a panicked looking Riku one last smile, he fell backwards and landed with a heavy thud amongst the boat, allowing his body to go numb as he met the sleep that overtook him.

* * *

Sora woke with a start, coughing and spluttering as a wave of cold water drenched him. Frowning, he opened his eyes and gave a yelp as a guard roughly grabbed his upper arm, completely confused as to where he was and what was going on as the guard threw an empty bucket to one side and dragged him from the cell he was currently in.

Sora never struggled as much as he supposed he should have. His head was still sore and he couldn't get passed the giant black wings that were ruffled and bent as they sprouted from the guards back and hung heavily, both of them thickly muscled as the feathers gleamed in the candle light. As he was dragged through the halls, Sora noticed the darkness coming from outside some of the windows they passed and quickly glanced about, attempting to remove his arm from the iron grip the guard held him in as he grunted and attempted to catch a glimpse of his friends. But there was none.

Finally the guard stopped outside a pair of thick iron doors that were greatly indented and carved with painstakingly intricate pictures of a bloody war between the heavens and hell. Pushing the door open, the guard strode inside to face a cold ad barren room that stood as large as the Neko King's hall. The walls were bare, the ground cold and hard, and sitting at the end on a raised platform of two steps sat a set of royal thrones, one made of gold, the other of silver, and the final of tin. It was in the middle of these thrones that a young woman sat defiantly.

Looking over the woman as he was dragged forwards despite his kicking feet, Sora noticed that there was something odd about her compared to the normal regal princesses. She wasn't wearing a dress for one. Instead she wore a set of thick coarse trousers that were tucked into a pair of brown winter boots that were laced with fur and the slightest of metal. Her chest was covered by a thick body warming jacket that had no sleeves but held the same fur coloured cuffs about the neck and shoulders as her boots. Her hair was long and a deep chocolate brown, decorated by the only valuable item on her person, a beautiful silver and jade crown, intricately detailed to look like a nest of nature. Her wings fell from her back and swept across the floor tiredly, the flecks of gold hidden within the brown perfect enough to look like trapped sunlight.

She sat, as if bored, as a man with silver hair stood beside her, his arms folded as a sword dangled lazily from his waist and his own grey wings sat stiff and straight behind him. His shoulders tensed and Sora found himself gulping under the glare of steel eyes before he was thrown before the pair of them by the guard. Turning to look behind himself from where he sat crouched on the floor, Sora frowned to see a dozen similar guards lining the sidelines in the shadows, waiting to be ordered into attack mode.

"Tell me, you are a Neko, correct?"

Sora jumped and fell backwards, landing flat on his butt as he turned to stare at the young woman before him. She smiled warmly and placed a finger on her chin, waiting patiently.

Standing, Sora gave a hasty bow as he knew he was in the obvious presence of royalty before he spoke, his ears going back against his head slightly. "Yes, your majesty."

"Please, call me Tifa." She laughed her name away and beat her wings slowly, using them to bring herself gracefully to her feet as she spoke once more. "You must be worried about your friends, no?" Sora never spoke, but he nodded all the same and shifted his gaze away from the woman's eyes. "They are safe, child. I have had my finest soldiers tend to your wounded and the young female is currently resting. As for your male friend…" She paused and gave him a knowing smile. "He's fine too. He was a little unorthodox and touchy, but he currently slumbers in comfort." She frowned some and turned to face her soldiers that lined the walls, and Sora watched as they turned their eyes from her shamefully. "I am sorry my men where so rough with you, Neko. These are troubled times, and even the strictest of soldiers can find it hard to follow orders with a grumbling stomach."

Before she could speak the silver haired male at the side spoke up, his wings twitching irritably as he looked Sora over. "Princess, are you sure you should be speaking so conversely with these prisoners? We do not know whose side they are on in this war. Spy's are all over the place."

Tifa turned back and smirked. "Calm down, Zexion, these Neko's are just children. And besides, if they were so courageous and tactful to be spies, why did they wash up on our shores beaten in a busted boat?"

Zexion grumbled but never spoke after that. Instead he straightened up, muttered some words under his breath, and fingered the handle of his sword with a steel gauntlet. Tifa turned back to Sora and smiled. "Now Neko, before I can send you of to your friends I have a few questions to ask you. Are you willing to answer them?" When Sora became hesitant and took a precautious step back her smile disappeared. "Neko, my hospitality is only as welcoming as the gift of knowledge you give me. Right now, the fate of your friends lies in your hands. You were trespassing after all, and my men are ever so hungry."

Sora didn't know what to say, unable to believe his ears as he slowly nodded and put his head down. He had nothing to lose now anyway. He couldn't go back to the Neko Kingdom, so no matter how many of the King's secrets he gave away, it wouldn't matter.

"Good." Tifa continued, her smile coming back to her lips as she placed a hand on her hips and spoke in a confident tone that rang through the hall. "Now, tell me, what is your name? I warn you not to lie to me."

"…Sora…"

She nodded. "Good. You are honest." She laughed. "To tell the truth I already knew. You're friend was quite verbal when we rescued you from your boat. Okay, honest Sora, tell me, what where you doing in my waters?"

Sora hesitated again once more before he pushed his ears back against his head and sighed. "It's a long story."

Tifa sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "I'm all ears."

A little taken aback by the situation, Sora began. "We were running from the Neko King."

"The King?" Zexion asked, bringing Sora's attention to him as he stepped forwards and frowned. "Why would you run from the King of your own nation?"

Sora let his shoulders slump. "It all started with the toll. They took my brother Roxas away from us and placed me and my brother Cloud in the castle. They wouldn't let us go. I don't know if something happened to Roxas or what, but Cloud left and took an Inu spy with him." He shook his head and clenched his fist a little. "We were left fighting to escape before the Neko King punished us for something we didn't do. We took the moat out of the castle. I guess we ended up in your waters by accident after the rapids. All I can say is that I'm sorry."

Tifa hummed and spoke up again, pushing Zexion back a little as he started forwards with another question. "Why would your brother desert you? Blood is such a precious thing. Did he intend to leave you?"

Sora shook his head. "Oh no ma'am. He went to go and save my brother Roxas from the Tora camp."

Tifa hissed. "The Tora's?"

Sora nodded. "Yes ma'am. You see, my brother got sent to war to save me and Cloud. The King sent him in as a spy under the name Night Crawler-"

"Night Crawler?" Zexion cut across, a bite in his voice as he growled some before Tifa stood once more and told Zexion forcefully to stand down.

Slowly, she made her way out to Sora warily and approached the confused Neko, her eyes curiously searching as she stopped a few feet from him. "You say your brother is called Night Crawler? Tell me, you say he entered the Tora nation as a spy…do you know anything else that happened to your brother?"

Sora shook his head and let his eyes fall. "No…the Neko King never told us anything. Sometimes, I can't help feeling that maybe something bad might have happened to him…" He trailed of and Tifa grinned, grabbing his chin and tilting his face upwards with a warm smile.

"Oh, honest Sora, you do not know the great accomplishments your brother has achieved."

"Accomplishments?" Sora asked, ignoring Zexion's scoff behind the princesses back.

"Uh-huh." Tifa nodded. "I know not of your brother Roxas, but I know of the wind whispering tales to me of a young Tora in a black cloak that rides like a demon by the name of Night Crawler. My intelligence tells me he is a man of many talents, a friend of the Tora's in every way."

Sora grinned. "That's Roxas…. But he's only befriending the Tora's so that the King wouldn't hurt me and Cloud back when we were in the castle. He has to know we're out so he can come home!"

"Honest Sora, you sincerely do not know what you have done, do you?"

Sora frowned, slightly confused before Tifa pushed him roughly, throwing him to the floor before she pulled out a slender blade lightening quick and held it not an inch away from his throat. Sora gulped, staring at the steel before he looked up into the sad face of the young princess.

"I wish I didn't have to do this to you, honest Sora…but I am afraid this is war."

"I don't understand. We haven't done anything wrong-"

"Perhaps you didn't quite hear me. You yourself said your brother is known as the infamous Night Crawler. The same Night Crawler that is now General Axel's, who is one of two heirs to the Tora throne, new Lieutenant. They have become intriguingly close and soon he is to challenge prince Reno for the throne on prince Axel's behalf."

Sora frowned and shook his head. "I don't understand…he's just pretending-"

"I have eye witness accounts that can put him at the scene the day my brother was captured by the Tora's. Face it, honest Sora; your brother has turned his back on you. Why else are you sat with a knife at your throat on my floor while he laughs and eats luxuries in a beautiful palace?"

Sora growled, his ears going forward as a couple of Tori guards stepped closer. "I know my brother wouldn't abandon us. He left to protect us. He's just _using_ the Tora!"

"Then why is it a certain little Inu spy I have on the inside revealed to me every harsh aggravating detail? Don't worry, honest Sora, you and your friends will not be harmed. But from here on out you are to be treated as my prisoners." She smiled and turned back to Zexion. "Look's like we have our ransom. Send a note to General Axel and Lieutenant Roxas; I think it's time we proposed an exchange of lives."

Zexion nodded and Sora watched as the young male swept away before Tifa turned back to him and smiled. "I really am sorry, honest Sora. If you were anyone's brother but Night Crawlers, I would have let you go free, but I'm afraid a royal ransom lies on the truth of your tale. I just hope for your sake that Night Crawler and Axel are as close as you say. If not, they may refuse my proposal, and I will be left with no more use for you. And now you know too much." She turned her attention to two Tori guards. "Take him and put him with the others. We leave at dawn."

She withdrew the sword at his neck and a pair of strong guards swept him away under Tifa's command, grabbing him by the upper arms and dragging him of as he stared on in bewilderment, cursing the war as he sighed. It looked as if there was going to be something rather interesting happening within the following hours. Sora shrank in on himself a little, thinking of just how he was going to get himself out of the mess he had created.

* * *

Okay, just a fill in chapter on Sora and an introduction of two more characters. I hope you all like and let me know what you think. I know this is only small and there is no akuroku but I was pressed for time just to get this one up :) Anyway, I hope you all like.

So, any guesses on who the Inu spy is that's ratted out Roxas? Penny for your thoughts people ^_^ Until next time, bye bye

**Guest: Thank you :) I'm really glad you like it ^_^ makes me feel chuffed to hear it lol. Hope you like the update**


	15. Discovery Part 1

Roxas rubbed his arms, his sore muscles aching and screaming out to him as he walked up the courtyard steps after another rough training session with some of the courtyard lads. He hadn't expected it, but as soon as he had walked out into the training yard after his fight with Vanitas a few days ago he had found a group of young well trained Tora's offering to help him train. Whether it was for the glory of being able to say they beat him after he defeated Vanitas or because they genuinely wanted to help him and challenge themselves he hadn't a clue, but he had given it his all and come out on top once more.

Sighing, he stopped at the top of the steps and turned as he heard his name being called. Turning, he found Hayner jogging up to him, the sword on his hip banging loudly as he grinned and clapped him roughly on the back. Roxas grinned as Hayner looked him up and down warily before he spoke.

"Whoa, dude, you feeling okay? You aren't wearing your cloak or nothin'." He laughed and looked Roxas up and down in his leather padded armour and grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas let out a small laugh and continued through into the hall, Hayner following beside him as he went. "You know, I don't always wear a cloak. It's not a part of my skin or nothing." He smiled at Hayner's laugh. He had decided to leave his cloak in his room as he went for training. After all, it held the letter Pete had given him in it, and he couldn't risk losing something he had been given by a friend, especially when he was running out of them so fast.

"Yeah, but it's weird."

Roxas laughed as Hayner ran up the steps beside him, knocking over maids and guard's as he sped to the top in his eagerness and looked down on his friend. "So, you nervous about tomorrow? You know, what with the tournament and all."

Roxas grimaced and felt his aching muscles pull dangerously. "I think I'm as set as I'll ever be. All I want now is a hot bath and some sleep."

Hayner flicked an ear to the side questioningly. "Don't you want any dinner before the fight? Maple's making soup today."

"Maple?"

"The cook. Aw you have got to try some of her food Roxas, it's to die for."

Roxas smiled as he reached the top step. "I'm glad my life won't be in vein."

Hayner scoffed and walked with Roxas down the first floor, moving out of the way of gruff looking nobles and knights that pushed him roughly out of the way whilst they stepped aside for Roxas. "You know you aint gonna die, Roxas. Axel wouldn't let Reno kill ya. You'll probably just get banishment." Hayner shrugged as if his logic made perfect sense whilst Roxas stared at him bewilderingly.

"Axel? What are you talking about Hayner? Axel wouldn't stop his brother from making his choice if he won."

Hayner wiggled his eyebrows and gave a smile that had Roxas' glancing back nervously. "Oh come of it Roxas, everyone knows you're the General's favourite. Hell, this is the first time all week I've seen ya without him. He's even in the damn courtyard when you've been training." He laughed and Roxas let out a small smile.

"He just wants me to win so he'll be the one getting crowned. That's all." Roxas stopped outside his door, looking up at the white wood and turning back to Hayner as the male leaned against the door frame, folded his arms, and smirked confidently. Roxas tensed and shrugged, his nerves getting the better of him as Hayner laughed. "What?"

"You. You really believe that?" Hayner squinted at him and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "I don't believe it, Rox. I know you better. You're smart, and I've seen those looks. You two are practically glued to each other."

Before Roxas could speak he noticed a shadow overtake Hayner's shoulder and grinned at the redheaded male stood casually behind the cocky blonde, his own arms crossed as Hayner gulped when a deep voice broke through the crowd beside his ear.

"Who's glued to who, soldier?"

Hayner turned to look over his shoulder, his ears back before he yelped and jumped out of Axel's shadow, bowing stiffly and taking sweeping glances between the two males that were staring at him, the redhead with a glare of fire that seemed to tickle rather than burn and the blonde with laughter in his eyes. Sweating nervously, Hayner backed up and stumbled over his words, banging his back into an ornament and watching it smash before he looked back up at Axel's raised eyebrow.

"O-Oh, sir…I-I er…we was just talking. M-me and RRoxas- I mean…Lieutenant Roxas." Gulping he raised his hand in a swift goodbye, turned to Roxas and grinned. "Catch ya later Rox." Without looking back, Hayner ran, bumping into women and men alike as he shot for the stairs and jumped down them two at a time.

Roxas sighed as Axel fell against the wall laughing, ignoring Roxas' pretend scowl as the younger male opened the door and entered the rich furnishings of the room's interior. He didn't need to look back to know Axel had followed him in. Undoing the leather about his torso, Roxas threw it down onto the ground and stretched, groaning a little as he did before a click was heard from behind him and he yelped a little as a pair of arms grabbed him about his chest, pulling him back into a strong torso as he struggled to get free to no avail, his muscles begging him to let them relax as he looked upwards and glared at the emerald eyes above him.

"You know, this stopped being funny after the first four times you did it." He growled, pulling himself out of Axel's grip and ignoring the laughter that broke across the room as he smiled.

"Aw, what's wrong Kitten? Scared I might bite?" Axel asked, sinking into a chair and ignoring the blondes grumble as Roxas clicked some of his bones into place and let out a deep breath.

Turning back to face the redhead that was lounging lazily about, Roxas flicked his ears and found himself staring at the locked door before he raised an eyebrow in Axel's direction. "Why's the door locked? Something I'm missing?"

Axel shrugged and closed his eyes. "I'm sick of dad and Reno trying to find me and take me away. They won't think to look for me here."

Roxas rolled his eyes and ignored the redhead's faulty logic before he spoke again, turning to his cloak that was strewn across another chair and rummaging in the pockets until his fingertips touched the soft paper. Pulling his empty hand out after confirming the paper was still there, he turned back to look at Axel and frowned. "You know, Hayner does have a point."

Axel appeared genuinely confused, but still lazily uninterested. "Who's got a point about what?"

Roxas flicked his tail, slightly annoyed before he gave a soft smile. "You are becoming…" He stopped for a moment, unsure of what to say without upsetting the Tora prince. "Clingy. It seems that everywhere I go you're there."

Axel frowned. "That's not true. I haven't been with you all morning."

"No, but you were watching me."

Axel looked slightly taken aback but he attempted to keep his demeanour high all the same. "I was not."

"Oh really?" Roxas let out a laugh and grinned. "Then how come you turned up at the exact moment I reached my door?"

Axel grinned, flashing his dangerous canines and smirking as he stood. "What can I say? I have great timing."

Roxas scoffed but couldn't help his defence seeping away from him as Axel stepped up close, grabbed his waist, and pulled him to him possessively, holding him tight and ignoring Roxas' blush as he began with those kisses on his neck once more. Turning his head slightly, a sound was about to escape Roxas' throat before there was a sharp knock at the door. Axel ignored it, continuing with his path.

"There's someone at the door." Roxas whispered harshly, attempting to escape before Axel growled a little, pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Just ignore them. They'll leave soon enough." He attacked Roxas' throat once more but groaned as Roxas pulled out of his grip at the persistent knocking. Roxas laughed, wiping his neck to rid it of the soft wet marks as he approached the door and opened it. He was immediately thrown aside with a yelp as Reno entered the room, Vanitas hobbling along in his stead before Roxas closed the door behind them and glared.

"Is there something I can do for you, my prince?" He asked, stepping in front of them and frowning when he failed to spot the mischievous redhead that was lurking about somewhere.

Reno turned to him and growled, his hands clenching at his sides as he bared his fangs and breathed deep. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Roxas asked, ignoring the duo as he stepped up to the desk and began to unbuckle his sheathe slowly, his fingers trailing numbly across the leather and metal as he turned his back on them.

"Don't play games with me, Lieutenant. Where's prince Axel?" Reno ground out, stepping further into the room and frowning as he marched into the bathroom that was down a narrow corridor connected to the room before he returned with empty hands and a growl in his throat. When he returned he looked about before searching in the large cupboards and under the bed. Reno snarled and turned an accusing finger on Roxas. "I know he's here."

Roxas leaned back against a dresser and placed his sword and sheathe down, coming across as bored as Reno seethed and flexed his fingers. "Look, I've just this minute got back from training. I haven't seen Prince Axel since yesterday afternoon. If I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him."

Reno glowered before he turned to the door and marched towards it. "Make sure you do Lieutenant. Tell him that the King said his betrothed is here and she's becoming restless in the upstairs halls. It's expected that he at least have the courtesy to greet his future wife before he burdens her with his spawn for life." With those last words Reno strode out of the room, his strides confident as Vanitas scuttled out behind him, casting Roxas an almost sorrowful glance as he left.

Roxas was left somewhat confused. He placed one ear up and the other casually flicked out to the side as he frowned, his nails gripping into the back of the dresser. Wondering just what it was Reno had meant, he turned to face the window with the unlocked latch and growled. "You can come back in now. They're gone."

No sooner had the words left his lips than a smiling Axel poked his head up from the opposite side of the window, his breath frosting in the air against the cold snow before he heaved himself up of the window ledge where he had been hanging, pushed the window open with a hard tug and stepped back inside. Jumping down from the ledge, he grinned and rubbed his hands together, blowing on them slightly before he noticed the blonde's death glare. Carefully, he turned to Roxas and shrugged. "What?"

Roxas never answered, but when Axel started forward he pushed his ears back and snarled. Unsure of what was going on; Axel threw his hands upwards and frowned. "What the hell's got into you?"

"You."

Axel frowned, placed his hands on his hips and stepped back. "Me? What have I done?" He leaned back against a wooden unit and waited as Roxas stared down at the floor with a confused expression before he sighed, let his shoulders slide slowly downwards, and closed his eyes. It almost looked as if he was faced with a great invisible burden. Axel waited for a while longer before Roxas spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Reno…he said that you," he pointed in Axel's direction before he slowly pulled his fingers back and sighed. "You're betrothed?"

Axel shrugged, unsure of what the big deal was. "And? Is that what this is all about?" When Roxas never answered he let out a hollow laugh and stepped forwards before he was stopped as Roxas looked up, no tears in his eyes, but there was definitely a deep bite of betrayal that left the soft crystal sapphires looking like cold steel.

"What do you mean 'is that what this is all about'? Of course that's what this is about! You're betrothed, and you didn't think to tell me?" His voice rose slightly and a deep pulsating feeling akin to his heart being crushed in a vice swamped him, causing him to panic as the feeling took over his senses and rode its course completely on the secret betrayal of the man before him.

"I didn't think it was important!" Axel's own voice was rising, his tone becoming stronger and harder as he attempted to match the blondes anger, but inside he knew he had done wrong, but he would still never admit it.

"You're betrothed." Roxas whispered. "You're destined to marry another-"

"So what? It wasn't like I was going to marry anyone else. And even if I was, it wouldn't matter. I would have to give them up because of this damn country. It's not a choice Roxas! It never damn well was!" He stepped forward threateningly and immediately regretted the action as Roxas stepped forward to match him and growled, his voice rising once more.

"There's always a choice!"

"Like when? You should know there isn't always a choice better than anyone. Was it a choice that you left to become a spy? Was it a choice that you became my Lieutenant? Was it a damn choice that you left your brothers in the Neko kingdom to die-"

He never got to finish before a fist landed hard across his jaw, sending him down across the floor as he stumbled back against the wooden unit and landed hard. He gently raised a hand to his lip, looking down at the blood there before he glared up at a panting Roxas who was retracting his fist shakily. Growling, Axel stood and looked down on the blonde that was backing up slowly, his fist going back down by his side as he shook his head and looked away.

When Axel next spoke it was a small whisper that bit into Roxas more than the cold snow outside or the hot lick of red steel ever could. "Listen to me, Night Crawler. I am marrying Larxrene. I have no choice, it was arranged. I don't love her. I've never loved anybody. Now if you can't deal with that then it's your problem. But if you _ever _lay a hand on me again, I swear, I will have you flayed before the damn court. Am I understood?"

Roxas never answered as Axel passed him. He never looked up, he never spoke, and he never gave any hint of emotion. Instead he stayed as still as stone and hoped against hope that he was just having a bad dream as his chest began to compress against his heart, clamping down on it and tearing it into a thousand small shreds. His ears twitched as Axel reached the door and rested a hand gently on the handle. But still Roxas never reacted as Axel spoke once more, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke.

"It was just sex, Night Crawler. Get over it."

Roxas choked a little, but other than that Axel was met with silence. Sighing, the redhead opened the door and stepped out into the bustling hall. Closing the door behind him he made his way through the sea that parted before him, walking up the steps as his mind raced and his eyes stung with salty tears, his vision blurred as the sound muted into a dull droning hum and every step seemed like thunder to him. Finally, when he made it to his room he opened the door and closed it behind himself, locking it and drawing the curtains so he was in complete solitude.

When he was finally alone in the dark, Axel sank onto his bed and placed his head into his arms, his shoulders quaking as the tears ran free and he cursed his life. All he wanted, all he had ever wanted, was freedom. And now, because of his status and expectations, he was going to lose it completely. And even worse, he had hurt the one he had begun to love, dragging Roxas down with him after he promised himself he wouldn't. He was trapped in a luxurious prison, and there was no way out but death…

* * *

Roxas waited for five minutes after Axel left before he finally let his shoulders cave in and opened his eyes, releasing a breath he had been holding and looking at the door with confusion and hurt. He had begun to feel something, something he couldn't quite interpret so early on, but Axel and Reno had smashed it in a matter of minutes, leaving him crushed and broken inside.

Carefully, he let his breathes come deeply before he rubbed a small wet tear away roughly, growling at his own weakness. He had been sent to a job. He wouldn't let Axel's words get to him. He was about to cross the room and leave, but something stopped him. He had nowhere to go. No way to leave without detection. And if he did leave then Axel would die…

Grabbing at his hair, Roxas gave it a light tug and fell to his knees, fighting with his heart to let him leave as it begged for him to stay in its bleeding crumpled mess. He had to stay and fight so Axel could live, but then, there was a small part of him, a small vengeful part, that wanted to completely quit the tournament and watch as Axel was dished his punishment. But, even if he did do that, Reno would almost certainly come after him next to tie up any lose ends. Either way, there was no escape without heartbreak or death. And he didn't want either.

Sinking to the floor, Roxas folded his legs and sat sniffling, his heart and head a mess as he trailed soft circles into the floor with his finger and attempted to figure things out, the tears falling slightly.

"Night Crawler?"

Roxas yelped, completely startled as he scrambled backwards before looking up into the worried eyes of Pete. Slowly, Roxas looked at the closed door and cursed himself for letting his guard down before he shook his head and looked back down, not trusting himself to talk in case anymore pitiful noises escaped.

Pete walked further into the room on soft footsteps and slowly stopped in front of Roxas, kneeling down with some difficulty and tilting Roxas' chin up so he was forced to look the Buta in the eyes. "Night Crawler, I am not stupid. Now, tell me. What has you crying in the middle of the floor with both the window and the door unlocked?"

Roxas looked past Pete to the still unlocked window and cursed himself silently before he frowned and sighed. "Pete…I-I" he faltered, unsure of what to say before he shook his head and pulled away. "I can't anymore."

Pete let out a sigh before he moved to sit next to Roxas on his left and straightened his legs out in front of him. Together they sat in silence for a few moments before Pete spoke up again. "You know, Neko, it's okay to be afraid sometimes." He looked at Roxas and smiled to see the Neko frowning with glazed over eyes. "It's okay to be sad, too. And confused. And even lonely. People will tell you that a strong warrior is someone who will never experience any of those things. But they're wrong."

Roxas furrowed his brows and turned to Pete. "I don't understand."

Pete let out a small chuckle. "You're not supposed to. You see Night Crawler. A warrior isn't someone without fear. That's a fool. A warrior is someone who has experienced fear and pain, and yet, through it all, they come out stronger." He nodded his head when Roxas continued to stare blankly and let out a long breath. "A warrior can be hurt like any other man. Just like any other man can become a warrior."

"I still don't understand your point." Roxas mumbled, returning to drawing loops in the floor.

Pete gave a small hum. "I know. But know this Night Crawler, there are people out there who will hurt you, and I don't mean physically." When Roxas turned to him with shocked and startled eyes Pete let out a small chuckle and gave him a knowing smile and a nudge. "They will hurt you in the worst possible way. And I'm afraid there is no cure. Only time. And even time can be a slow healer. But a person cannot wound you emotionally unless you give them the power they need to inflict such damage. Do you see now, Night Crawler?"

When Roxas didn't answer Pete grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled back the sleeve of his cream striped tunic to reveal the spy's symbol. "Look Night Crawler. This sign, it means you are strong, smart, capable, deceiving, and chock filled with potential." Roxas looked up as Pete smiled. "And I know you can achieve that potential. I have faith in you. As I'm sure your brothers had faith in you. Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

Roxas shook his head as Pete released his hand. "I just can't anymore, Pete. I'm so tired." He closed his eyes and folded his hands in his lap. "I'm so hurt. I just wanna go home."

Pete never laughed or chastised him; he never mocked him or asked him to explain. Instead he reached forwards, grabbed Roxas' shoulders, and brought the surprised male in for a hug, wrapping his arms strongly about him and pulling him in. Roxas was unsure what to do at first, not quite sure what was happening before he heard Pete talk softly into his ear.

"It's okay Night Crawler. Warriors are allowed to feel pain from time to time, and it's okay to be afraid. I guess, looking at the confidence you show and the way you fight, it can be hard to see the pain under the smile that masks it. I'm sorry for not noticing Night Crawler. I'm sorry for not understanding that you are still just a boy, even if you have the heart and head of a man."

As the small speech ended Roxas found himself finally letting go. He brought his hands up and clinged to Pete, burying his head in the mans shoulder and letting go of everything that weighed down on him, finally facing the pressures that faced him as the weight of his brothers deaths and the hurtful words from Axel sank deep and bit into him. Pete never moved him or attempted to remove him, he never spoke and he never questioned what it was that had brought the boy so far down to his knees in just a few hours. But he had a feeling that he knew just what it might be.

Finally, when Roxas was all cried out and there was nothing but small half sobs remaining, Pete pulled him back and stood, pulling Roxas with him by his hands and smiling. "Now, Night Crawler, I know you don't want to hear it, but there is a reason I came to see. Perhaps not a reason you will be too thrilled with though."

Roxas stood and frowned, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "What?" Pete rubbed the back of his head before he moved to a side to reveal a set of fancy clothes he had placed hurriedly on a dresser. Staring at them quizzically, Roxas turned back to Pete and shrugged.

"They're for the feast tonight."

"Feast?" Roxas felt as if he was missing a few chapters to the book of his life. Before he could question it anymore Pete began to explain.

"The King is holding a royal banquet for all the royals and nobles of his own kingdom as well as those of the Raion kingdom. Of course, seeing as you are a lieutenant and quite possibly soon to be a general, you have received an invitation."

Roxas' eyes turned cold and Pete noticed the tension return to the blonde's shoulders. "I'm not going." Roxas turned away from him and Pete sighed, watching as the younger male walked over to the window and locked the window before he turned to the door and locked that too.

"It's compulsory Night Crawler. You are expected to show-"

"I'm ill." Roxas growled, turning back to Pete and watching as the older male raised an eyebrow before he smiled.

"Night Crawler-"

"I was injured in training-

"Night Crawler-" Pete was laughing, trying to control his splitting sides as Roxas looked on with a pleading face and attempted to come up with another excuse whilst leaning his back against the door, one foot raised to lean back on.

"I need to rest for the tourna-"

"Night Crawler, please, you are not listening." Roxas stopped, coming short of excuses and wondering if he could still fight if he broke his leg to get out of the banquet. "This is compulsory. No matter your excuse, the King will be expecting you to be present. Besides, he has a surprise set in store for you."

Roxas folded his hands and glowered down at the floor. "Sounds promising." He mumbled.

Pete rolled his eyes and walked forwards, clapping Roxas on the shoulder and pulling him away from the door as he picked up the clothes and thrusted them in Roxas' hands, forcing him to grab them as he laughed. "Go get changed. The Tora King is not a bad person, Neko. You will like what he has brought you. Keep in mind though, this is our secret, I'm not even supposed to tell you."

Roxas grumbled something illegible but made his way over to the bathroom all the same, ignoring Pete's shouts of how he would wait for him and that he should get a shower too.

* * *

It had been two hours, and Roxas was still in the bathroom. He had been in the shower for the best part of an hour and a half, trying to rid himself of all the grime and disgust he felt long after the hot water had turned cold and he was trying to stay away from the feast for as long as possible. Pete had been to knock on the door three times to check he was still alive, sometimes staying for a small awkward conversation and sometimes grunting and walking away on heavy feet.

Currently he was looking in the mirror and hating himself. The chain was still about his neck and the ring was placed tightly on his finger. His torso was covered by a light blue silk shirt (thankfully he had a coarse vest on underneath or he would have frozen to death from the cold) and along the sides were black slits and swirls made up of thick velvet while small silver decorative stitches pretended to sew them up. His pants were plain black and his boots the same as his old ones but black in color with white souls.

Finally the last item of his attire was a thick midnight blue cloak that was attached about his shoulders and throat by a series of blue jeweled clips that practically choked him. There was another wrap on the door and Roxas smiled, wincing at his bruised jaw as Pete's voice broke through the wood to speak to him.

"Night Crawler, you still alive? You haven't fallen and gotta concussion have ya?"

Not answering, Roxas shook his head and opened the door, fastening the cuff on his wrist to cover his mark as he stepped out. When he looked up he found himself having to snap his fingers infront of Pete a few times to snap him out of his trance. Pete jumped, and straightened himself up whilst Roxas frowned and then Pete up and down before glancing at the folded clothes on the bed. It seemed that whilst he was busy sorting himself out Pete had changed too. He was wearing a light pink shirt with a crimson vest over the top, the torso adorned with rubies that glistened like blood. His pants were similar in structure and color to Roxas' and his shoes were designed for dress.

"You look great Night Crawler." Pete laughed whilst strapping his sword to his waist in a ruby sheathe.

"Yeah, you don't look so bad yourself." Roxas looked up and cocked his head to a side, his ears twitching slightly as he swished his tail and pointed at the vest. "But the color?" He gave a grimace and shook his head. "What on earth possessed you to pick pink?"

Pete puffed his chest out and laughed. "I felt it was fitting. A masculine man is one whose not afraid to show his femininity."

"S'that Like that warrior rubbish?"

Pete rolled his eyes at Roxas' cheeky smile. "It aint rubbish Night Crawler. Now, move your backside, we're running late."

Roxas groaned, feeling like a child being told to go to a party he didn't want to go to as he followed Pete out of the room. He didn't have to ask Pete what the banquet was being held for. His brain had already decided that it must be to celebrate the engagement of Axel and the Raion princess. Which was why he hadn't wanted to go. But he wouldn't let Axel win either. He wouldn't let the redhead think that he had beaten him into submission or forced him to feel ashamed. He had been through so much; he could face a simple dinner.

He was halfway down the corridor when he noticed the light feeling on the side of his hip and cursed himself for forgetting his sword. If he was going to a banquet where he would be surrounded by enemies the last thing he wanted was to go without a weapon.

"Pete, I'll catch up, I've just gotta grab something."

Before Pete could answer Roxas jogged back to his room. But as he walked up to the wood he frowned to find the door slightly ajar and the candles and torches blown out on the inside, leaving it blanketed in darkness as the snow fell outside. Carefully he pushed the door open and entered, his footsteps soft and light as he made his way across the room, his ears up and alert as he scoured through the darkness. He reached the desk on the opposite side and picked up the sword in the silver sheathe, attaching it to his waist before a sudden light illuminated the room from behind him and the door clicked shut. Turning, his breath in his throat and his sword drawn, Roxas found himself blinded by the light of a hand held torch, the oil sodden cloth burning bright as a hooded figure stared at him in silence.

Roxas was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

The figure laughed deeply before they lowered their hood and moved the torch to a side slightly to soften the light's impact. Roxas immediately felt his breath catch in his throat as Marshal stood before him, a smile across his face as he stalked forwards and began to circle the blonde.

"Well well, Night Crawler. Looks to me like you've been a bad little kitten. Do you remember whose side you're fighting for in this bleak war? Or have you completely lost your mind?" The last question was a snarl, and Roxas found himself growling back.

"I know perfectly well who I'm fighting for. Do you have my brothers?"

Marshall stopped moving and instead hummed. "I thought Aqua might have let her emotions get the better of her. Tell you what Night Crawler; I'll make you a deal. You give me that necklace, and I'll let you live. You will no longer be obligated to the Neko Kingdom, but you can also never return. Sound like a fair deal?"

Roxas stopped for a moment and held the necklace in his palm. "Why do you want it?"

Marshal let out a chuckle. "Why do you need it? Let's face it, Night Crawler, you don't belong with us Neko's and you've got no reason to come back. You don't belong with these Tora either. You have no place in this world. No purpose. All I ask is that you give up the last treasure you hold so that when you die you take nothing of value with you. Is that a lot to ask?"

Roxas responded with a dry sarcastic comment. "Wow…you really know how to get what you want huh?" He scoffed and held the amulet tighter. "Why do you want it?"

Again Marshal responded with the same question. "Why do you need it? Tell me, Night Crawler, what are your plans now that your family are dead and their bones lay scattered in the courtyard for the birds to feed on?" Marshal began his circling once more, imitating a vulture and smiling. "What will you do now the Tora prince has used and discarded of you?"

"He hasn't-"

"Oh come of it, Night Crawler. We all know of the kiss and we all know of the betrothal. He doesn't want you. He never did. He used you. Just like the rest of us spy's. You know why? Because that's our job. We get sent into the most dangerous jobs and we get nothing in return but blackmail and our lives. We get used." He bared his fangs and folded his ears back before he straightened up. "Now I am offering you a way out. You will be no longer known as a spy, nor Night Crawler. You will lose your identity and with it all of your troubles."

"All of my troubles…?"

Marshal smiled. The inquisitive tone of the blonde told him all he needed to know. He had him. "Yes. You will no longer feel any pain. You can go and make your own home and live in peace. Carry on your family name and forget every foul thing you have ever witnessed here."

Roxas looked down at the amulet and thought hard. He was so ready to give up…

"There's enough juice left in that ring for you to escape with tonight. Think about it Night Crawler. You'll be free."

Roxas slowly took the amulet from his neck, watching as Marshall's eyes lit up slightly before he closed his fist about the necklace and held it out, his arm shaking as his heart pleaded with him to hold onto the amulet. But his head said otherwise, and the last time he had trusted his heart it had led to his own demise. Marshal held his hand out. All that was left was for Roxas to let go. Their hands aligned. Rough skin scraping against smooth before the door swung wide and Roxas was left coughing in an explosion of black smoke that blanketed the room. Instinctively he pulled his hand back, throwing the chain back about his neck and tightening his grip on his sword before Hayner's voice broke over the din.

"Roxas? Roxas! What the hell? Why is there all this smoke?" Hayner barged past him and threw the windows wide, wafting the smoke away and inviting in the night chill before he turned to a confused Roxas who was searching about wildly in the clearing. "You wanna fill me in?" Hayner asked.

Roxas stared about in confusion. Marshal was gone, and he still held the amulet, which meant he was still obligated and tied to the Neko King. Turning back to a confused Hayner, he shook his head and swallowed hard. "It's nothing. Why are you here?"

Hayner grinned and looked down at his own complete black and orange striped uniform. "I'm part of the royal guards for the feast. I was sent by General Axel to fetch you."

Roxas growled. "Go figure." He mumbled, stomping towards the door with Hayner hot on his heels.

Together they made it to the hall on the fifth floor which was swarming with elite guards from both the Tora and Raion nation. The elites let them through fairly easily, and as they stepped inside Roxas immediately felt out of place.

The hall was grand and a place he had obviously never been before. It was well lit with ornamental candles lining the walls that made the snow outside seem like a forgotten dream. The floor was polished until it shone and marked with Tora stripes made out of mahogany and pine panels. Tables lined the side of the room with ivory clothes and exotic flowers and at the end of the hall sat a large golden throne upon which the Tora King sat and watched the exotic couples in fancy dresses of silk and velvet dance upon the floor, gracefully moving in time with the soft sweet music that lulled over the crowd and presented a relaxed environment as the jewels in the room sparkled and reflected the light like burning stars.

He was pulled from his daze of staring at the painted ceiling by a harsh nudge in the ribs from Hayner. Looking back down he smiled and caught Pete's gaze and wave from across the hall. As Hayner broke away from him to stand at his post, Roxas was about to make his way through the crowd towards his friend before his arm was caught and hooked by a young girl with blonde hair and a charming smile. Roxas looked down on her in surprise as she smiled up at him. Her dress was like ivory and revealed her slim figure, the pearls about her throat catching the gleam of the light as her Raion ears fell lazily back on her head. When she opened her eyes Roxas found them to be a startling blue, and as she spoke the soft whisper could have outperformed the music.

"You must be the infamous Night Crawler." She smiled and Roxas found himself smiling along with her. "I've heard so much about you from Prince Axel."

"Prince Axel?" Roxas asked, before the girl nodded and picked up the hem of her dress.

"Of course. He speaks very highly of you."

Roxas shook his head and deliberately avoided searching the redhead out. "I'm sorry, although you know my name I'm afraid I have neglected to ask you yours?" He spoke politely, making sure every word was pronounced correctly so he wouldn't upset any of the nobles or royals in the room.

"Oh, how forgetful of me." She giggled again and unhooked her arm to curtsy before him. "My name is Princess Namine. My sister, Princess Larxrene, is betrothed to Prince Axel."

Roxas placed one hand before his waist and bowed before Namine held out her hand. Roxas mentally cursed his luck, but took the soft skin in his own palm anyway and planted a delicate kiss upon the back of it before he released it and straightened up. Before he could escape Namine hooked her arm about his once more and leant against him.

"So, Night Crawler, I was wondering..." she paused, biting her bottom lip and looking about at the dancers before there was a sudden shout and she turned to the right hurriedly, dragging Roxas with her with a yelp as he glared down at the little princess and attempted to straighten up. But as he did he deflated inside to see Larxene and Axel walking towards them.

It was in that instant that he felt the air in the room vanish. Axel was dressed completely in amber and gold thread, his smile outshining every jewel and sparkle in the room as his eyes seemed to turn into glistening emeralds. Beside him and hooked arm in arm was the princess Larxene, and Roxas noticed the obvious discomfort Axel showed at being hooked to a woman that seemed so manipulative. She herself was dressed in a similar gown to her sisters but the bodice was made entirely of gold and diamonds that revealed her rather large bosom and enhanced it. The ears atop her head were pierced with golden gems and the skirt of the dress was made of entirely jade thread, leaving her looking stunning if not dangerous as her hair hung from her head in lose curls.

Immediately Namine curtsied and Roxas bowed, both somewhat begrudgingly, as the royal couple bowed their heads slightly in return due to their higher status.

Axel was the first to speak. "Night Crawler, I wish to have a word with you in private."

Roxas frowned and looked to Namine as she clung to his arm. He raised his hand and placed it atop the one she had hooked him with and smiled down on her, feigning to be interested in her before he turned to Axel and smiled, loving the jealous grimace that came to the redhead's lips. "I am sorry, my prince, but I would like to ask the young princess to dance. After all, she may be able to provide me with some grace and understanding where others have proved to be lacking."

He bowed, watched as Larxene gave Axel a death glare and mumbled a "are you going to let him get away with that?" whilst the redhead stared after him open mouthed. Namine clung to his arm, full of giggles as they made their way down to the dance floor. Thankfully, Roxas remembered a time when he was still small and Cloud had attempted to teach him and Sora how to dance formally for something to do to take their minds of the hunger. It had worked, and they had soon forgotten all about the pains in their belies. Where Cloud had learned to dance Roxas still didn't know, and he guessed he never would either.

Walking onto the floor, Namine unhooked his arm and instead held onto his palm loosely while her other arm came to rest on his shoulder. Roxas gripped hold of her palm in his own and held onto her waist, gulping as his rough fingers met the smooth silk of her dress before they waited for the music to time them in. After a few more moments they were dancing, Namine smiling up at him as he grinned down on her and took the lead, maneuvering her in and out of the other dances as the flurry of dresses wisped past their calves. Looking up, Roxas spied a quick glance of Hayner at the door and laughed as the blonde winked and gave him a sneaky thumbs up before the time came to turn and switch partners.

When they switched Roxas found himself partnered with a young bashful brunette with Tora ears and a lovely orange sunlight dress lined with netted amber raindrops. She seemed nervous and shy, avoiding his gaze until the time for a switch came once more. But when the shift changed Roxas' ears immediately went back as Vanitas became his new partner.

"How the hell did you end up with the follower's part of the dance?" Roxas asked before he yelped as Vanitas stomped down hard on his foot, switching their positions and going unseen between the exotic dancers. Vanitas laughed and pushed Roxas' hand up to his shoulder as he grabbed the blondes hip roughly, leading them into the middle of the floor so there was no way to escape without pushing someone over and causing injury or disturbance.

"I didn't." Vanitas laughed, ignoring Roxas' blush as he span him and pulled him back in close. "You know, you fight almost as well as you dance. Shame you wasn't born a girl."

Roxas hissed, about to respond before the switch came and Roxas was ushered to the side were he found himself in the arms of Pete. Folding his ears back against his head, Roxas gave out a growl and snarled.

"Night Crawler? Heh, I didn't think you were a woman." He looked Roxas up and down and grinned at the blonde's glare.

"I'm not. Vanitas cut in and switched our positions. Switch back with me."

"No way Night Crawler. Aint no way I'm giving up the lead." He laughed and ignored Roxas' pleads as he shook his head.

They bantered for a while, Roxas trying to persuade Pete to switch with him before the music called for a change and Roxas found himself in the arms of a strong man with glowing white teeth and brown locks. The man chuckled, grabbed Roxas' hip and pulled him a little too close. Roxas completely avoided the mans gaze, his embarrassment peaking. It was a while before they eventually spoke.

"So, do you play the part of the woman in every activity?" When the man's eyebrows wiggled Roxas raised his hand, snarling and about to lower his fist before it was caught in midswing and he was turned before the time came to switch, forcefully being twirled the way a girl would be until he came face to face with shocking emerald eyes. Startled some, Roxas looked up and frowned as Axel smiled down on him and placed his hand on the blonde's hip, drawing him closer and placing Roxas' hand on his shoulder as he slowed the dance down and made it apparent they were not part of the group constantly switching partners.

"Why is it you always manage to get yourself in trouble?" Axel sighed, licking his wounded lip lightly and holding the blonde in place as he thrashed lightly to break free from Axel's grip without being noticed.

"Why is it any of your damn business? Let me go, General!" Roxas hissed before Axel leaned in close to his ear and grinned, releasing a whisper that gave Roxas chills.

"That's Axel to you Kitten. I want no formalities-"

"No formalities!?" He was forced to stop as he was turned once more, and on his return trip he found himself snarling.

"Nothing changes between us Kitten." Axel said, his eyes trained on the sea in Roxas' eyes.

"Nothing changes?" Roxas breathed deep to stop himself from shouting and growled. "Everything changes!"

Axel shrugged and rubbed small circles against Roxas' hip, forcing the blonde to put his ears back at the pleasure he found in the small action. "Not the way I see it. See, you're still a spy, I'm still a prince, and we still had-"

"It. Never. Happened." Roxas seethed before he instantly regretted it at the sadness that seemed to come across Axel's face. The redhead frowned and closed his eyes before he opened them and shook his head.

"Say what you want, Kitten. I know it and you know it."

"Call me Kitten one more time and I'm gonna scream what I am from the damn rooftops." Roxas warned through gritted teeth.

Axel stopped talking then and shook his head at the girl behind them as she went to change places with Roxas. "Why-"

The blonde spoke in hissed whispers. "Because, General, I am not a damn plaything. I am not a toy you and the fucking Neko King can fight over. I have lost everything, and I am not going to lose the last of my dignity for the sake of your games. I am not a spy anymore. I am a free man. I work for myself. And come tomorrow night, after the tournament, I'm leaving that way."

Axel stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting about the dance as he stared down at the determination across the blondes face. He knew then that he wasn't joking. The threat was real. Without thinking Axel grabbed hold of Roxas' wrist painfully hard, his face stoic and unmoving as he made his way through the crowd, ignoring Roxas' yelps and apologies to people they passed as Axel approached a spare room and threw Roxas inside, following closely behind him and locking the door before he turned to him with burning eyes.

"You wanna run that by me again?" He all but shouted.

Roxas straightened up from where he had fallen and brushed himself of, turning to face a shocked and disbelieving Axel as he growled and stepped forwards to face him. "I said; after the tournament I'm leaving. I'm gonna win you your damn crown and then you can go run of into the sunset with the damn princess while I run in the opposite direction." He laughed at Axel's silence and shrugged. "What? Isn't that what you wanted?" He stopped, pretended to think it over and ignored the General's twitching eye. "Oh, I'm sorry, what you needed. Because you need to marry someone you don't love. Just like you had to fuc-"

"I never used you."

"No?" Roxas took a step back as Axel advanced. "Then please explain to me just what the hell you were doing?"

Axel faltered and stopped in his footsteps. "I…I…"

When he stopped Roxas took over with a bite of aggression in his voice, feeling grateful that the music was loud enough to cover their rising voices. "We both knew it was coming! For God's sake, General, I'm a Neko in a kingdom of Tora's. I have to leave! Don't you have any idea how much my life is threatened every second I'm here? And now I've been thrown into the damn spotlight."

"I never asked you to."

Roxas bit back the tears and continued in an angry voice as Axel quieted. "No. No you didn't. But me, being the damn _idiot_ that I am, I tried to save you. I tried to save what I thought could have been something." He stopped and looked down. "Now I have to go because there's nothing in it for me anymore." He shrugged and quieted his voice. "At least I don't think-"

He never got to finish as he was thrown back against the wall gently, his injured cheek cupped in a soft palm as Axel's lips were pressed down against his own. The kiss was short, brief, and stained with tears that weren't his. When he was finally released, Roxas felt Axel push his forehead against his own as the redhead shook his head and let his voice crack.

"Roxas, please understand, I never used you. I would never ever use you. But I have to think about my kingdom. At least, that's what it will be if you win." When Roxas turned his head away Axel touched his chin gently and brought him back to face him. "If there was anyway I could avoid this I would do it in a heartbeat. But there is something much bigger at play here Roxas. Something much bigger than both of us. And I don't want you caught up in my mess." He paused for a moment. "If you really want to leave after the tournament I'll help you, but not because you're a Neko in Tora territory. But because it's what you want. And I want you to be happy."

Axel frowned as the gleam of the pendant about Roxas' neck caught his eye. Carefully and ever so slowly he pulled the pendant from beneath Roxas' shirt and held it in his palms. Roxas gulped, looking down at the blue glowing cross in Axel's hand before Axel frowned when it dimmed and stopped glowing in his palm. Carefully, he grabbed Roxas' palm and brought it up to face the amulet.

"What are you…?"

The amulet began to glow again and Axel's eyes went wide. "Who gave this to you?"

Roxas frowned. "Why does it matter?"

"Please, Roxas. Please, just help me out on this one."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas removed the pendant from his neck and rubbed his finger over it. "I was given it by the Neko King." He shrugged. "He gave me it in an envelope."

"The Neko _King _gave you this?" Axel frowned. "That doesn't make any sense." He turned to look at Roxas' ears before he remembered the ring. "Take of the ring."

"Wh-"

"Just do it, Roxas, please."

No sooner had Roxas begrudgingly removed the ring than Axel pulled hard on his ears and brought them into the light, ignoring the younger males yelp as he let his eyes go wide at the snow white fur beneath his fingertips. Laughing, he released Roxas and picked him up, pinning him to the wall and kissing him deep before a confused Roxas pulled away and frowned. "You mind clueing me in on just what the hell is going on?"

Axel smiled and pulled Roxas into a tight hug. "You don't have any idea who you are, do you?"

Squished against Axel's torso, Roxas managed to muffle a few words. "Axel! You're crushing me and kind of creeping me out."

Axel laughed, pulled back, and looked Roxas straight in the eyes, ignoring his wary glance and smiling. "Goddess above; I love you."

* * *

Okay, this one will be in three parts :) this is part one, hope you all enjoyed. Anyway, now Axel knows :) but Roxas still doesn't have a clue lol.

**akuroku lover - poor Hayner lol everyones blaming him :) but he isn't exactly innocent. **

**Guest - Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to be perfect lol I will try and make it a little longer next time. And your welcome :D I like updating this story because the reviewers are awesome :)**


	16. Discovery Part 2

Roxas frowned, unsure of what was happening as Axel let out a laugh and shook his head, giving Roxas a confident smile that showed his pearly white teeth. But as the silence stretched on, and Roxas still stayed silent, Axel let his brows furrow and became concerned. "Well? Aren't you gonna say something?"

Startled, Roxas let his mouth fall open before he closed it, stuttering a few times as he repeated the fish-like movement before he slowly pushed himself out of Axel's grip, closed his eyes, and sighed. Sweeping to the side, he moved out of Axel's reach and backed up a few steps before he opened his eyes and stared at a confused Axel. Raising his arms, he spoke softly.

"General. I'm tired of these games-"

"Who's playing a game?" Axel mumbled with confusion as he stepped towards the blonde, frowning when Roxas backed up out of his reach once more. "What's wrong with you?"

Roxas looked up, slightly hurt as he tried to understand just what was going on. His day had been so crazy just as he had managed to regain a small piece of normality in his life. And now Axel had admitted to using him, avoided him, hurt him, then kissed him, and admitted his love to him, all within the space of a day. And Roxas just couldn't process any of it rationally.

"I've had enough." Roxas mumbled, shaking his head and catching the whimper in his throat. "I can't…I can't…" He shook his head and turned his back on the redhead, folding his arms and growling as he wiped away the soft liquid appearing under his eyes. "I'm not letting myself get hurt anymore!"

Axel let out a small sigh and walked forwards, approaching the small male with careful steps before he wrapped his arms about him and pulled him into him, Roxas' back pushed against his chest as he brought his hand's down, grabbed Roxas own palms gently and brought them up to cover the blonde's heart before he leaned in and spoke with a whisper in his ear.

"Then let me save you." When he felt Roxas shake his head, his blonde hair tickling Axel's chin, Axel nudged the back of the blonde's neck. Breathing deep, he let out a sigh and planted a feather light kiss against the pale skin. "Roxas, I love you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it, and I know I've hurt you."

Roxas felt the warm breath on the back of his neck, but shook his head all the same. He didn't want to speak, and he was almost positive that he couldn't for fear of the weak noise that might escape his throat. His broken heart beat slowly on the floor of his soul were it remained trodden by Axel's boot prints, and he could hear it in his head as it cried for him to turn and accept what it desired. He felt Axel's warm fingers hold on tighter to his cold ones and cross them over his heart, pressing down faintly in the silence before a single desperate word escaped the powerful readhead's lips.

"Please…"

The pain was evident, the sorrow broken into nothing more than the grief of a lost love, and Roxas shook his head once more. Finally he located up the courage to speak, his chest heaving rapidly against their entwined hands as his heart threatened to break free and take what it wanted. "No." It broke him to say it, and his tears fell openly onto clinging fingers as Axel shook his head against his back, the Tora's fresh crystal drops falling against his neck to give him shivers that seemed to trail beneath his clothes and down his back like a lost gem. "I won't let you hurt me anymore. I'm winning the tournament, and I'm going." He took in a deep breath and gulped. "It's better if you marry Larxene."

He was span about in firm hands that fell from his hands only to return with a vice grip to his shoulders. He was shaken slightly, but he closed his eyes tight and ignored the whispered begging that came out of Axel's mouth before a certain turn in the conversation sparked his confusion.

"Please, Roxas! Don't you see? Don't you get it? I don't want her! I don't want jewels or a castle or a kingdom with soldiers ready to relay my commands. I want you! I would give it all up for you. I would give all my money to draw a smile from you. To hear those three little words from you. Please. Please don't shun me out now. Not when I've finally found the courage in my heart to tell you how I feel. Please!"

Roxas shook his head, his eyes still closed. "No."

Axel growled, his voice cracking and appearing completely broken when he spoke. "Why?"

Roxas opened his eyes to stare into the tear smeared face of Axel, immediately regretting it as crushed emeralds played on his heartstrings and threatened to twang them in two. Carefully, Roxas spoke, his voice no more than a whisper. But it was all he could manage in his attempt to give Axel the answer he deserved.

"Because I'm a Neko… I'm a Neko and a common civilian. Worse than that, I'm a thief! I can't love you. I'm not allowed to love you. I've been condemned in the eyes of the Goddess above just for trying to taint your royal blood!" He stopped for a moment, paused, and lowered his rising voice as he bit back the sob that wanted to break free. "I want to love you." He broke, closed his eyes, and folded his ears back against his head, his voice a croak when he spoke. "More than anything I do." He sniffled and shrugged Axel's hands from his shoulders. "But it's forbidden."

Before Axel could speak the door opened and Larxene stood in the doorway, the light behind her sparkling of her dress to make her seem like a deviated angel as she frowned down on them and placed her hands on her hips, the spare key dangling from her palm lazily. Before either of them could move she stepped forwards and closed the door behind her, shutting it firmly in place as she glared at them. Holding the key tight she turned from Roxas to Axel and frowned.

"Axel, care to explain what's going on?" Her lips pursed as she waited for an answer from a stuttering Axel, her left eye twitching dangerously beneath the heavy layers of make-up.

"It's-"

"Nothing." Roxas finished, drawing both their eyes too him, Larxene's with rage and Axel's with hurt. He shrugged his shoulders and bowed before the princess. "My Lord was just giving me some hints for the upcoming tournament." He turned to Axel and swept away the tears roughly before he gave a small half bow. "Thank you, my prince, but I am afraid I will not be taking your offer. I believe you will find your father's proposal suits me better." Hoping Axel understood what he meant; he turned back to Larxene and gave her a small nod. "My lady, I mean to win this tournament and I hope you have many long and prosperous years ruling by each others side."

The princess never said anything as Roxas swept passed her. Instead she raised her head higher and stared down on Axel. As soon as the door was closed once more and the sound of joyous music and dancing had died down, she walked further into the room with a sickly sweet smile. "Axel, dearest, I ask a favour of you. I want you to consider it as your wedding gift to me. Will you do it?" Her voice was innocent, but underlining it was a thick red coat of paint that represented the bloody deed of her work and words.

Folding his ears back, Axel looked at where Roxas had left before he turned to the woman before him and rolled his eyes. "What, Larxene? We aren't getting married until the spring, and even then-"

"I want you to dispose of your Lieutenant."

"What?!" Axel had to double back to hear it as Laxrene continued to smile at him in that disastrous way. "Why the hell would you want that? Night Crawler is my best Lieutenant and a trusted advisor at that."

Laxrene pouted, let her frame slouch, and pretended to sob, bringing her hands up to her face as she did so and turning away from him. "I knew it! This marriage is just a sham! I must tell my father at once so that he can cut the treaty with your father." Smirking behind her hands, she listened to Axel mumble a quiet "wait" and turned to face him, putting on a few snake sniffles as she let her bottom lip quiver. "Yes?"

Axel gulped and thought hard. He couldn't break his father's treaty, not with war so close and the Raion's being so near to their kingdom's boundaries. But he couldn't kill Roxas either. Turning to face the Princess he lowered his ears against his head and nodded. "For you, I'll do it. But only after the tournament."

Squealing, the princess let out a laugh and clapped her hands together before she jumped at him, forcing Axel to reluctantly catch her as she hugged him tight before she gripped his hands and led him out into the well-lit room where the dancers entwined each other's souls together. It was in between the dancers that Axel spied the blonde he loved dancing with the woman he hated sister once more. He frowned to find Roxas smiling and laughing as he picked up the young giggling princess and twirled her in the air before he brought her back down close to him and danced a little too comfortably. The pain that ran through Axel's heart at that moment almost caused his legs to give out from under him as a ship of jealousy made its way through his veins.

He had been interrupted before he could reveal to the blonde just who and what he was, and it may have cost him everything. But, despite it all, there was a small part of him that still believed it could happen. That they could get together. After all, Roxas did say he loved him, just that he wasn't allowed to. So all he had to do was tell his father just who Roxas was…but if he did that, and his father decided to finish the Neko spy…

Axel shook his head and looked up as his father stood and raised his hands high into the air, bringing silence to the room as he spoke in his old, wise, and frail voice that still demanded respect, his blind eyes scouring the room as he grinned and looked down on his laughing subjects.

"My good people, I have brought you here tonight to celebrate the love and betrothal of the two young heirs, Prince Axel and Princess Larxene!" There was a round of applause as the King pointed to the back of the hall at Axel and his bride to be and everyone turned to face him, every eye and glittering gem in the room blinding him as he searched for his dull and joyous sapphire. He was grateful when the King spoke again and the applause died down so he could speak as he and Larxene made their way through the crowd.

"I would also like to congratulate my son, Prince Reno, and the young aspiring knight, Lieutenant Night Crawler, both of which will be facing each other in the tournament tomorrow for the right to the Tora throne!"

The applause was louder this time, and somewhere within the crows a few wolf whistles rang out. At first, Axel couldn't begin to interpret why as Reno was just bowing and blowing towards the crowd gracefully, but then he saw it. The act that split his heart in two. In the middle of the floor, her arms wrapped tight about his loves neck, Axel saw Namine kiss Roxas. Long and soft, it went on for what felt like an eternity to him as Roxas stayed paralysed, completely frozen to the spot, before he too closed his eyes and wrapped his hands about her lower back.

Axel let a snarl rip from his throat and ignored the dig Laxrene dealt to his ribs as he watched the seemingly loving couple split before the Tora King spoke up once more with a chuckle. "Well well, looks like we may have another wedding on our hands if Night Crawler leaves the arena in one piece." There was a series of applause and laughter. But for Axel all he could do was flex his fingers and attempt to control his breaking temper.

"Now, I suggest we all tuck into the feast. No point in dancing with hungry bellies, I'm sure. You each know your tables, please find your seats and I hope you all have a very wonderful and wondrous evening. Thank you."

The applause exploded and Larxene dragged Axel over to the royal table at the front of the hall. The long table was draped with ivory silk and had golden threads and lit silver candlesticks running along it to create a spectacular mood. The chairs were rich chestnut mahogany and along the table length were hundreds of steaming dishes of every variety in kind, all of them making Axel want to puke as he watched Roxas head over, laughing with Namine hanging on his arm.

Larxene dragged Axel to a seat and forced him to sit down in it with a harsh whisper. Begrudgingly, he sat, and watched, as Reno sat next to his father and Vanitas sat next to Reno. A royal knight with a beautifully elegant slim Raion woman dressed in teal thread and beads sat on Axel's spare side, and Axel all but choked when Roxas was forced to sit opposite him by a blushing and giggling Namine. The red tint spread across Roxas' cheeks as Axel glared at him, and he at least had the common decency to keep his gaze downwards as he declined the food Namine attempted to pass to him and frowned at the kiss she planted on his cheek.

Laxrene spoke to her sister for what felt like hours, shaking Axel every now and then for a response as he grunted and glowered at the blonde opposite him, watching as the blonde poured multiple glasses of the finest wine and downed them like they were nothing but water. Every now and then Namine would talk to Roxas, giggle as he would smile and nod at anything she said (Axel had determined that he was either drunk or quite close to it by now) and hook her arm in his own. Axel himself had decided to stay away from the wine and alcohol, and was beginning to wish the blonde had done the same. Although Roxas wasn't causing a disturbance or fighting like some of the nobles at the opposite end of the room, he was becoming bashful, clumsy, and easy to manipulate, especially when trapped in a conversation that his slow and alcohol drugged brain couldn't quite cope with.

It was some time later when the music had started again and the band was playing that Namine asked her sister for a dance. Of course, Larxene had agreed, loving the chance to show of her beauty and grace under the limelight, and as the men on the opposite side turned away from Axel and Roxas and moved further down the hall to look for a woman they could perhaps win over, the duo found themselves alone. Groaning, Roxas reached forwards and went to pour another drink before Axel's firm grip stopped him. Looking up, Roxas frowned at the prince's glare, about to speak before Axel cut him of with a cold tone.

"I think you've had enough." He didn't want to come of as uncaring, but the image of the two blondes kissing right after Axel had declared his love was still fresh in his mind, and he wasn't about to forget it any time soon.

Roxas rolled his eyes, but pulled his hand away all the same, looking down at his empty glass and running his finger along the edge before he spoke, his words slurred and innocent, devoid of all suspicion and filled with hurt. "You know, you've been glaring at me an awful lot tonight." He looked up at Axel's frown and folded his ears back slightly before he turned to catch a quick glimpse of Namine on the dance floor and covered his mouth, groaning into his hand and closing his eyes sharply to stop the vomit from coming up as his stomach dry heaved.

Not knowing what was going on, Axel raised an eyebrow, turned to look over his shoulder, spotted Namine, and turned back to a recovering Roxas that was breathing deep. "What was that all about?"

Roxas shook his head a little too fast and moaned at the whir of the world as his vision blurred. "Damn women. God that kiss made me wanna be sick." He gagged again as if the memory was so unappealing it left him wanting to throw up before he shrugged at Axel's questioning glance and leaned in a little closer, his elbows scraping against the table cloth as he rolled his eyes and whispered to the redhead. "I might be bisexual but God…" he paused for effect and closed his eyes tight. "That girl could use a damn mint!"

Axel let out a chuckle before he thought back on it and his frown returned as he remembered the smile the blonde had held against the kiss. Looking into Roxas' glazed over eyes; Axel spoke as the blonde hiccupped. "You seemed to be enjoying it."

Roxas shook his head in an over exaggerative manner and grinned up at Axel before he beckoned him closer with a twist of his hand and smiled when his lips grazed against Axel's ears. "I was pretending." Axel let out a laugh, shook his head and listened as Roxas shrugged his shoulders and continued. "It's what we spy's do best, right? We pretend, and we get information, and we go. Right?"

Axel frowned. Was Roxas telling him this because he trusted him and wanted to? Or because he was so drunk he didn't know what he was saying anymore? Wondering if he could get an honest answer, Axel pushed Roxas back a little, steadying him so he wouldn't fall out of his seat before he whispered himself. "So, in the room over there," he thumbed over his shoulder and waited with baited breath, "you were pretending?"

Roxas shook his head again. "Nope. That was real. I'm not allowed to…to…" he stopped for a moment and gave a small half smile. "Yano. Because, we're too different," he reached forwards grabbed Axel's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, "and I want you to be happy." He smiled fondly. "You can't be happy with me."

Axel grinned before Roxas released him. "Roxas, you remember when I said that you didn't know who you were, right?" Roxas thought hard for a moment, staring down into his empty glass as he nodded slowly. "Well I do know who you are."

Roxas laughed. "I know who I am. I am Rox-"

"No, no. I mean, I know _who_ you are. You see that pendant about your neck?" He watched as Roxas looked down on it before the blonde stared up at him apprehensively. "It's extremely special, and can only be used by people with royal blood." When Axel noticed Roxas wasn't picking up on his hints he decided to make it a little easier. "You're using it. And you're a Neko. So that means that you," he pointed at Roxas and grinned, "you're royalty. You're a prince."

"Axel," Roxas sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair and staring at the prince through half lidded eyes. "If I were a prince, I wouldn't have spent half my life running from the city guards. I wouldn't have been clapped in chains or whipped at the stocks or thrown into the city dungeon, which, by the way," he pointed at Axel and smiled, "never has any rats in it, just cockroaches. The guards take them out so you don't eat 'em."

Axel laughed a little before the blonde continued, startling Axel with the nickname he started with. "Axe, if I were a prince, I wouldn't even be here. I would have never left. You know what my parents were? My mom worked down at the fish market, and my dad down in the mines. Trust me, if they were covered in jewels, I'd have known about it."

Axel rolled his eyes and growled. "Kitten, trust me, you are damn royalty. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because," Roxas started, staring down at his lap and frowning, "it's hard to think of yourself as something, heck, even anything, when there's always somebody at the other end telling you you're a nothing. I've been beaten down my whole life. And I mean literally here. The streets are hard, Axe." He shook his head. "Even if my mom and dad was, I aint royalty. People kicked that out of me a long, long, time ago." He looked about at the jewels and the sparkling lights with the bountiful food and sighed. "I don't belong here I belong outside, in the cold, where it's easier. In here, things are so formal…so hard. This," he laughed and waved his finger at Axel, who was momentarily stunned into silence, "this isn't where I'm supposed to be. Sora would have liked it here, would have loved it, and maybe Cloud too with a push in the right direction." He shook his head and turned to Axel with beautifully stained drunken eyes. "But not me."

Before Axel could respond they were interrupted by Pete, who was yet again drinking deeply from a crystal cup as he looked down on Roxas and sighed. "Drunk are we, Night Crawler? Thought you didn't touch alcohol?"

Roxas let out a small sarcastic laugh and waved the empty glass in Pete's face. "Technically, I'm not touching any."

Pete rolled his eyes and set down his own glass before he turned to Axel and bowed a little. "I do apologise, my prince, it appears that Night Crawler has drunken a little too much. If he's going to be in top shape for the tournament tomorrow I had best get him into bed."

At the mention of the tournament Roxas groaned and pushed his ears back against his head, slouching in his chair and placing the cup clumsily down on the table. Axel raised an eyebrow at that. He had thought Roxas was confident about entering the tournament, and a small part of him believed that the blonde even wanted the challenge. But from the way Roxas was looking up at Pete with desperate eyes as the large Tora slung one of the blonde's arms about his shoulders, Axel was beginning to get a very different feeling.

Pete and Roxas said goodnight, Pete with a bow and an apology and Roxas with a wink and a teasing nip of his bottom lip. Axel shook his head, watching as the duo left with Pete whispering stern words in Roxas' ear before he turned to look at the dance floor about him before he was disrupted as Reno approached and sat next to him, both brother slouching back against their chairs before Reno spoke.

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

Axel laughed and shook his head, putting on a false smile as he turned to give his brother a sideways glance. "Why should I be nervous? It's not like I'm the one fighting."

Reno nodded and let out a dark chuckle. "You think? So, you wouldn't mind if I sliced up that little blonde Lieutenant of yours?"

Axel frowned but never bowed. "It's gonna be a fair fight. What happens in the arena happens."

Reno nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip and letting out a snort as they both watched the dancers. "You know, that's exactly what someone wanting you out of the game would want you to think."

"What are you saying?"

Reno shrugged and laughed. "Nothing. I'm just wondering if you can be one hundred percent certain you can rely on the safety of your drunken Lieutenant. After all, he seemed a little unbalanced when I last saw him, and I would hate it if one of these noble people should slip out and accidentally ruin our chances of a 'fair fight'."

Axel caught the threat and saw the glint in his brother's eyes. Slowly, he stood and made his way out of the room, marching with quick footsteps as he looked about himself and entered the quiet corridor. The hour was late, and most of the servants were either retired for the night or retiring, the soldiers dozing at their posts and jumping slightly as he wandered by. He remembered Larxene's threat, and now Reno's lay fresh on top of his mind. Suddenly, he was beginning to believe the blonde was telling the truth when he said his life was in constant danger whilst he resided in the Tora castle.

* * *

Roxas grinned as Pete clumsily pushed open the door and rested him gently onto the bed, the larger mans face a bright red as he looked down on Roxas sternly and rolled his eyes, completely out of breath.

"Why is it that you choose the most dangerous night of all nights to get drunk?" Pete let out a small chuckle as Roxas mumbled something sleepily and closed his eyes, his arm covering his face to block out the glare of the candles. "You do know your head is wanted by two of the most dangerous people in the castle, Neko?" Roxas made a talking motion with his hand and laughed as Pete swatted it away. "I'm being serious, Neko; I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Roxas looked up to find Pete with his hands on his hips as he gave him a stern disapproving look. Roxas rolled his eyes and opened up his palm. "Pete, I can count, for you, like six people who want me dead, and I can give you reasons too." He began counting people of on his fingers. "One. Reno. Cuz I'm gonna kick his ass tomorrow. Two. Larxene. Because Axel wants me not her. Three-"

"W-w-w-w-wait." Pete stopped for a second and held the bridge of his nose, wishing he had a strong drink. "You've been flirting with the betrothed prince?"

Roxas gave an innocent shrug. "He wasn't technically betrothed at the time. At least, I don't think he was." Ignoring Pete's astounded look he continued counting people of on his imaginary list. "Marshal. Because I won't give him back the pendant." Again he was interrupted by Pete before Roxas made a large shushing sound and quieted him with a rapid waft of his hand. "Four. Aqua. Because she thinks I've killed her sister." Pete just raised an eyebrow and sighed loudly. "Five. The Tori Prince and his Lieutenant. Because I kind of chucked them in the Tora dungeons. Six. The Neko King. Because I refuse to relay any information to him now that he's killed my brothers." Looking past Pete's terrified and somewhat confused gaze, Roxas raised five fingers and a thumb, proudly smiling at them. "See. Six."

"How, Neko, have you managed to piss of six, if not seven, of the most powerful and influential people on the planet? Three of which were on your side!" Pete asked, sinking next to Roxas on the bed as the blonde shrugged and Pete spoke again. "You know what worries me?"

"What?"

"You just told me all of that after a few glasses of wine. You're right, you shouldn't drink, and from now on, you're not allowed to drink." Before Roxas could interrupt Pete held up his hand and silenced him before he turned to Roxas and began to undue his cloak. "I'll not hear another word of it Night Crawler. You are banned from alcohol, understood?"

Roxas grumbled and Pete pulled of the blonde's boots, throwing them to the floor before he attacked the sheathe on Roxas' hips and unhooked it, placing it delicately on a spare unit before he turned to look back at the dozing blonde. "Make sure you get your rest, Night Crawler. You're gonna need it for tomorrow."

Roxas laughed and cuddled further down into his covers. "Hey Pete, you know what's funny?"

Pete looked back and raised an eyebrow, smiling as he watched the blonde yawn before his ears were pushed back and he gave a sleepy grin. "What's that then?"

Roxas gave another laugh. "Axel thinks I'm royalty."

Pete didn't know if Roxas was still in his drunken stupor or in a far of dream land, but he pushed it to the back of his mind all the same and let out a small laugh. "Well now, that is something. I'll be sure to call a meeting in the morning." When Roxas laughed and mumbled a string of pretty curses Pete chuckled and shook his head, blowing out the candles and grinning. "Good night, Night Crawler."

He never received an answer as he walked out the door, but no sooner had he shut the wood behind himself and turned then he found himself face to face with the panting prince Axel. Bowing slightly, Pete remained near the door and frowned. "Good evening young prince, where are you of to so late? And in such a hurry."

Axel caught his breath before he looked down the quiet corridor and smiled up at the large man, straightening up some and judging the older mans frame. "Actually, I was just on my way to see Night Crawler. I don't suppose he's still awake, is he?"

Pete let out a guffaw. "Awake?" He shook his head and grinned. "The poor little devil could barely keep his eyes open. Don't worry, sir, he's sound asleep." Axel hummed and watched with furrowed brows as Pete continued. "To be quite honest with you, sir, I don't think he's in any mind to talk, even if you could wake him." He paused for a moment and grimaced before he looked at Axel, his eyes set like stone. "May I ask, sir, that you don't lead on this particular boy anymore?"

Axel frowned. "Excuse me?"

Pete smiled. "Night Crawler is quite talkative when he's drunk, is he not?" Pete noticed Axel's cheeks redden and nodded. "I thought as much. Sir, this boy had grown on me to the point where I see him as somewhat as one of mine own children. If he were to get hurt," he looked at Axel and let the tone in his voice drop. "I would act out as if he were one of mine own children. And that would be an ugly sight for any man to bear witness to. No matter his status or blood." With his threat hanging fresh in the air, Pete handed Axel the key to Night Crawlers room and headed back to the party, leaving the young Tora more confused than he originally was.

Shaking his head, Axel opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately his ears were met by the sound of soft snores, and from the moonlight that seeped in through the translucent curtains, he saw Roxas tossing and turning in his bed, mumbling words that made no sense to Axel's confused mind. Carefully, he shut and locked the door behind him before he made his way over to the windows and drew the drapes to block out the light. Grateful that he could partially see in the dark, Axel made his way over to the blonde's bed and sat down on it carefully, watching as the blonde rolled over and turned to him in his sleep before he groaned and grunted, opening his eyes sleepily and blinking them a few times before he looked up and frowned, his eyes still glazed from the alcohol as his slurred speech was infected with laughter that left Axel smiling.

"Hey Axel, you need something'?"

He attempted to sit up but was pushed down again by Axel's soft hand on his shoulder. "No, just wanted to check you were okay."

Roxas let out another small laugh and grinned. "Come to tell me I'm a prince again?"

Axel smiled. "Would you believe me if I did?"

"Heh, nope." Roxas closed his eyes, yawned, and pushed back some of the covers, stretching a little as he did before he curled up in a tight ball and wrapped his tail about his waist so he could hold it in his hands. "Come on then if you're getting in."

Axel stayed still for a moment and frowned. "What…?"

Roxas peeked an eye open. "I used to have a younger brother who did the exact same trick. Now lets cut the conversation and get straight to the sleeping part, kay? I'm tired."

Axel laughed but began to remove his boots all the same. He knew he should really be getting back to the party, but he didn't want to spend one of his last few free nights pretending to love a girl he didn't when he could be with the boy he did. Sliding under the covers, he settled down and cuddled the blondes back up against his torso before he planted a few kisses on his head and whispered a soft goodnight, earning himself a small, sleepy, half-hearted, drunken, but still cute, response.

"Want me ta sing ya a bed time song? It used to help Sora an' me sleep when Cloud did it."

Axel laughed but nodded all the same, listening as the blonde picked a small note and carried a beautiful tune.

_Serunday Vey _

_Serunday Vey _

_Across the fields of gold_

_There comes a war _

_There comes a plague _

_There comes a tale of woe_

Axel froze, his hands turning stiff about the blonde's waist as the muffled words were mumbled slowly and in a small tone that gave it an innocent tone. Not moving, he listened, unsure if his fears were right.

_Darkness hides in every heart_

_In every thought of mind_

_In every dream _

_In every wish _

_In every man of kind_

_To break this chain _

_The King's of old_

_Dragged the Demon King down to his knees_

_But from the ashes birthed a tale_

_A song of death and greed_

_An amulet recovered they_

_And deep within they found_

_The Demon King was not perished_

_Not gone or cursed away_

_Still waiting to be found_

Axel gulped, not knowing what to say as he lifted up some and frowned down on the blonde, wondering how on earth he knew the secret of the royal families when his own mother and father had passed away well before he had had time to have possibly learned it. Especially since he would have still been an infant.

_To break the curse _

_To save their world_

_They split the amulet in half _

_Again. Again. Again. Again. _

_Fifteen pieces do they have. _

_To each nation do these go_

_One to every man of royal birth_

_A secret and a song_

_Are passed to him_

_To warn him of this curse_

_Join pieces one and two and a plague with force you bring_

_Join pieces two and three and famine will rise in spring_

_From pieces fickle three and four rebellions run through your land_

_From pieces four and five you curse a demon to your hands_

_As pieces five and six are joined fire falls down from the sky_

_And six and seven join the game as the world begins to die. _

_Seven and eight will bring to you... ... a dragon… brave… ... and bold…_

Axel frowned as the last of the song was replaced by even breaths and a small snoozing snore before he gently shook Roxas awake and frowned down on the blonde, his heart hammering in his chest. Roxas woke with a grunt and turned to face Axel, a frown plastered on his face as he wiggled beneath the covers and cursed the redhead.

"Aren't you asleep yet?" He groaned and ignored Axel's amazed look. "That song's so boring it even sends Sora to sleep." He whined before he was cut of as Axel swept in and planted a firm kiss on his lips, drawing him in close before pulling apart and shaking his head as he smiled down on the confused sleepy blonde.

"Roxas, you are so brilliant. How long have you known that song for?"

Raising an eyebrow, Roxas scratched his head and shrugged. "Thirteen, fourteen years? I dunno, Cloud's always sung it to us." Pushing one ear upwards Roxas snuggled further under Axel's chin and mewled quietly. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Axel laughed and pulled the blonde in closer, holding him tight and pulling the covers over his shoulder as he listened to the breathing even out against his chest. "Yeah, course. Sleep tight, Kitten. Tomorrow, after the tournament, I'm gonna prove you're a prince. And then I'm gonna make you stay with me." He planted a soft kiss on Roxas' head and closed his eyes. The threats from Reno and Larxene were still fresh in his mind, and he knew he was lying to himself about keeping the Neko, but for the moment, for that small precious moment, he was at peace, and he was happy. Even though he knew he would have to part with Night Crawler after the tournament, he could live with it, as long as he was given this one last night. Taking a chance, he leant in close to the Neko's ears and smiled as his lips tickled the soft fur and Roxas twitched some. "I love you, Roxas."

The reply was small, sleepy, and muffled against his chest. But it was there all the same.

"I love you too, Axel."

* * *

Okay, very small innocent chapter, but Roxas knows the song :) Okay, the Serunday Vey, the reason Roxas doesnt recognise it is because it's pronounced 'Serl-un-dy-vey' - It has a very thick accent. And Roxas sings it - 'Serunday Vey' - with no accent :) so he doesn't recognise it. Anyway, another thing, Roxas is sixteen on the verge of seventeen (like one month away) and Axel has just turned twenty.

Hope you all enjoyed (this is actually my second draft. The first one was twice as long and went down a completely different route) :) please leave a comment and keep in mind I havent proofread yet ^_^

**Guest - unfortunately they wont be reunited for a while :( lol yep :) great timing on Hayner's part **

**Akuroku lover -I'm really glad you love it ^_^ and thank you! **


	17. Discovery Part 3

Roxas woke dreamily, his eyes fogging slightly at the sound of persistent banging on the door. Carefully, he opened his eyes and stared at the empty space in front of him where the covers were perfectly folded back and smoothed out, wondering if he had dreamt last night completely as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his sore head, growling at the light that blinded him and forced his migraine to throb viciously. Pushing the vomit back down to the pit of his stomach, he folded his ears atop his head and wobbled over to the door on jelly feet, cursing himself for ever touching the alcoholic substances the night before. Placing his hand on the handle, he raised an eyebrow to find it unlocked before he slowly slid it open and peered outside.

The frown practically flew across his face at the sight of the pink haired male that leaned in the doorframe and carefully examined his nails as he raised his hand to knock carelessly one more time before he spotted Roxas and gave a wide pearly grin, smiling down on him sweetly as he let out a noise of surprise. "Oh, Night Crawler. What a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow and stared at Marluxia with a dumbfounded expression, wondering just why he was being looked up and down before he was pushed roughly out of the way as the pink haired male stepped into the room, a prance landing in each of his steps. "You look…"he turned back to Roxas and gave a small tut of disapproval at his clothes from the night before and scruffy hair, "somewhat dishevelled. I tell you what, why don't you go get changed and I'll hold the fort here, hmm?" He sat on the bed and crossed his legs, placing his hands delicately atop them and removing a hair with a look of disgust before he turned to Roxas, who was still stood in the doorway, with a look of surprise, and widened his eyes some. "Well? Aren't you going to get changed?"

Roxas closed the door slowly, staring at Marluxia as he made his way across the room and grabbed the black cloak that held the envelope Pete had given him, his brain too tired and groggy to work as it remained in overload from the night before. Picking up a few spare clothes, he made sure the amulet was still about his neck as Marluxia's confident smile followed him into the bathroom where he quickly shut the door, placed his back against it, and frowned. He hadn't seen Marluxia in so long; it hadn't even crossed his mind that the pink haired male might be in the castle. Now all that was left was to discover whose side he was on in the war and if he was still faithful to Marshal and the Neko King.

As he pulled of his shirt and pulled on a plain thick woollen sleeveless vest, he flicked his ears up and listened to Marluxia's raised voice.

"You know, Night Crawler, I had neglected to see you about the castle until the other night. I'm not one for common gossip," Roxas scoffed at the boast and switched his pants for a pair of light black ones, pulling on his boots and tucking the hem in tight before he tied the laces and stood. "But I hear the soldiers speak very highly of you. I'm afraid when they told me Axel's Lieutenant was named Night Crawler my mind didn't exactly jump at the possibility that it could be you. After all, you were so small and innocent when we parted ways, how was I to possibly guess?"

Roxas frowned at the tone change but grunted all the same through the wood, pulling on a grey neck scarf and tying it around the back of his neck as he let it hang loose below his chin, completely concealing the amulet from view as it covered from his lower neck all the way up to his top lip, muffling any and all words he said. If Marshal wanted the amulet back, and Marluxia was still on his side, Roxas would take no chances of the older male knowing it was still in his possession. Leaving his arms bare, Roxas searched through the cupboards until he came across a series of spare bandages (which were placed in every room for emergencies; Pete had informed him so especially seeing as he was always turning up injured).

Slowly he placed the bandages about his marked wrist, holding the spare end in his mouth as he wrapped it tight and pulled hard, twisting and tying the knot until he was satisfied and tucked the end in under the dressing. Completely concealing his mark. Picking up the cloak, he slung it about his neck, fastened it in place, and checked the letter was still in its pocket before he frowned. There had been a long stretch of silence on the other side of the door, and it was startlingly unnerving. Carefully, he placed his boot on the lower half of the door, preventing it from being opened from the other side before he leaned in and pressed his ear against the wood.

"Marluxia? You okay?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yes. Are you nearly finished, Night Crawler? I so wish to give you a few last minute tips before the tournament."

Roxas frowned. Something was wrong. Every fibre in his slow moving body and every nerve in his hurting head screamed it at him. But he still didn't know what. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped out, looking about nervously before his eyes returned to the pink haired man who was stood in the centre of the room. Marluxia smiled at him before he looked down at the blonde's attire and groaned, holding onto his chin with his perfectly manicured fingers as his ears were pushed back.

"Oh, Night Crawler, sweetheart, black isn't your colour." He shook his head as if he knew something Roxas didn't before he beckoned him closer and held out his hands. "Come, let me look at you."

Ignoring his instincts, Roxas stepped forwards and warily held out his hands, thinking hard on his decision. His hands were almost connected with Marluxia's, the confident grin still giving him an unnerving feeling as the mans sparkling eyes seemed to cut into him like the thorns of a rose, but before they could touch, there was a loud knocking on the door that forced Roxas to jump and retract his hand back quickly, snapping away from the entrancing gaze as he turned to the door. Stood in the doorway was a growling and extremely unhappy Pete.

Gulping, Roxas felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the tension seemed to settle thick and heavy in the room. Looking between the two males, he watched as the unspoken conversation rose to boiling levels in their eyes before Pete stepped to a side and straightened up. "Marluxia. I believe the princess is waiting for you at the arena. She requests your presence." His tone turned cold as he looked away and back out the doorway, his back facing the duo. "Best you don't disappoint her, don't you think?"

Marluxia smiled, laughed airily, and turned from Pete's cold shoulder to Roxas. "Well precious, it appears my time has come. I must leave you without those last few hints I promised." He winked and leaned in close, grabbing a surprised Roxas by the shoulders as he kissed him on his left cheek before he pulled back and went to kiss his other cheek. But instead of landing supple lips against soft skin, he let a whisper fall. "Serunday Vey demands his toll, Neko. He is here." Carefully, he reached down to his chest and pulled a pendant free, bringing his finger up to his lip in a shushing motion before he placed it into Roxas' palm and closed his fingers about it, whispering the words, "for luck."

Roxas frowned as Marluxia pulled back, wanting to question him on his last comment and the pendant, but before he could Pete gave a grunt and Marluxia made his way over to the door. There was a brief exchange of glances before Marluxia walked out and Pete slammed the wooden frame harshly behind him, turning back to Roxas and sighing as the blonde stared at him in confusion and slipped the pendant sneakily into the inside pocket of his cloak.

"What was that all about?"

Pete shook his head and made his way into the room. "Nothing, Night Crawler. I've been watching him these past few weeks, and it seems to me he's grown a little too close to the Raion's. Just make sure you stay clear of him and you'll be fine. I just need a little bit more time to decide if he's still on our side…"

When Pete trailed of Roxas gave out a grunt and lowered the neck scarf so he could speak clearly. "So, where is everyone? I thought-"

"The Tora King is sat with Prince Reno, offering him a few hints of wisdom, as is customary of the guardian of each contestant." When Roxas' ears went down a little he gave a small smile. "Which is why I'm here. For today only, I'm going to act as your guardian. And, if you don't get me hanged by the end of it, or killed, or locked in the damn dungeons, and you manage to survive this damn ridiculous tournament, I believe there may be a proposition to be made."

Roxas frowned, about to ask what he meant by a proposition before he was cut of by Pete's continued speaking. "As for the others, Seifer rests in the smithy, waiting to gear up a no doubt hung over and groggy young Neko for his fight against a lethal and well trained Tora Prince." Roxas rolled his eyes, about to speak before Pete raised a hand and silenced him. "Remember, for today, I'm your guardian, theoretically anyway, and I'm allowed to chastise you for being a damn drunken moody teenager who's full of challenging and lustful dreams if I so wish it. Understood?" Another roll of the eyes was his only response as Roxas folded his hands and stared down at the floor, wishing his growing migraine away as his head swam and his gut lurched dangerously.

"Good. Now, Princess Namine sits eagerly in the seat by her sister in one of the royal boxes, awaiting her champion's arrival." When Roxas raised an eyebrow Pete chuckled. "You appear to be winning a little more than just the young princess' favour. Princess Larxene, as mentioned, waits eagerly for you to win the life of her betrothed. Speaking of which," Roxas looked up somewhat shamefully as Pete raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look. "I thought I told you to keep your distance from Prince Axel? It's a dangerous game you're playing Neko. You're swimming in bloody water with sharks. It can only end badly."

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. "I didn't do-"

"You didn't have to." At Pete's answer Roxas opened his eyes and frowned. "Axel is a hunter, Night Crawler. You are but his prey on a plate. Tell me you have not fallen for his charm and I will let my accusations fly." When Roxas looked down and didn't speak Pete inhaled deeply. "Neko, trust me, you are not the first to fall for him. There have been many." At Roxas' surprised look he gave a confused glance. "You didn't know? Neko, there have been too many to count. Women fawn for him and men admire him, children are afraid of him and even the highest nobles respect him, he is the potential heir to vast wealth and land and he comes with skill, charm and looks that many would die to be blessed with for but a moons turn. It's easy to see why you think you are in love, but know that you're not the first, and you'll not be the last. As soon as we're done here, we'll move on, and you'll be nothing but another blurred memory amongst many others in his mind." At the scowl on Roxas' face and the bitter silence and negative energy that radiated from the blonde, Pete raised his hands and sighed. "I tell you only for your own good, Neko. No good comes of pretence love."

"How would you know?" The tone was so cold and venomous Pete double checked to make sure he hadn't been physically bitten. Looking to Roxas, he frowned, open confusion crossing his face for the first time.

"Night Crawler, I have had my fair share of love and war within my lifetime. I know what I'm talking about. I know pretence when-"

"How would you know anything?" Roxas growled. He didn't mean to be so aggressive, but the nerves of the fight built in with the pain of his hangover and the agony of Pete's honest words had created a poisonous and vile concoction in his heart. "You never speak of a wife. You have no ring on your finger. You walk about as cold and heartless and dignified as if you believed yourself to be the damn Tora King. You always remind me of what I am, of what I can never be, but do you ever stop and think of questioning yourself? Do you ever stop to consider just what it is _you're_ doing? You say you can spot false pretence? Tell me, could you spot mine?" Breathing raggedly, Roxas flexed his fingers and looked back to the straight bed sheets were Axel had lain, refusing to believe he had allowed himself to be used once more. Looking back to Pete, he took a step back and shook his head. "You don't know who I am. Nobody does. So don't pretend you do."

Pete didn't hold back the biting edge in his voice. "Night Crawler, you're touching on dangerous grounds. You think I don't know who you are? You think I've never loved?" He let out a bark of laughter, shook his head and quieted his raising voice as he deflated a little and ignored the raging Neko in font of him. He knew the boy didn't mean his words, but they still cut deep on his old beating heart. "I have known love Night Crawler. I have known it, and I have lost it. I speak from experience of my own foolish heart, and I bid you to take my warning. Love without commitment is lust. And lust holds no future or promise in times of war. Tell me, when has Prince Axel committed to you? When, in all the time you have known him, has he made a promise of love?"

Roxas shrank in on himself a little. "He said-"

"Words are wind and actions are anything but, Night Crawler. Both make a promise, but, whereas one will kiss and leave you, always coming back for a return pick-me-up on the way home to the sea, the other gives you a risk and a gamble on something more." He frowned, walked forwards, and clapped Roxas on the arm. "I am not going to tell you what to choose, but, as your guardian for the day, I am telling you to think." He tapped Roxas' head gently and shook his own. "You have a good head, Neko, and an even greater heart. Make sure you use the right one." Walking to the door, Pete spoke softly. "Seifer waits for you in the smith. Make sure you're down there in ten minutes. He will guide you over to the arena and from there you will be on your own. Is there anything I can get you before your challenge?"

When Roxas spoke, he hardly recognised himself. The tone he came out with was so small. So beaten.

"You say you're my guardian for a day?" Pete turned to stare at Roxas, watching as the boy sank heavily onto the bed before he looked up and stared at the wall opposite him, his hands clasped tightly together as he wrung them nervously. "Then, please, can you make it go away?"

Pete frowned. "Make what go away?"

Roxas let out a hollow laugh and turned to face the disguised Buta. "If you were my real guardian, you would have known that."

When Roxas turned away from him Pete gave a soft sigh, folded his ears back against his head, and left, leaving the blonde in solitude once more. Listening to the click of the door, Roxas let out a long breath and shivered some. Pulling the pendant from his pocket, Roxas frowned and smoothed his finger over the small chipped black stone before he tied the knot and slipped it over his head. As it dangled down against the chain the Neko King had given him, Roxas couldn't help but reflect on the similarity of the two smooth rocks. Looking to the window, he smiled at the snow and glanced up at the cloud smeared sky, drinking in what could quite possibly be his last moments of life before he stood, tucked both amulets beneath his vest, made sure he had everything valuable he owned on his person, and left.

Stepping out into the quiet corridor, Roxas pulled his hood down over his face and brought his neck scarf up over his lips and nose, concealing everything but his eyes as he looked at the small amounts of scattered servants and guards, deducing that the rest must be awaiting the fight in the arena as he made his way down the steps, the bottom of his cloak floating about his calves leisurely. As he reached the bottom, walking along the polished floor quickly, he stopped for a second as a voice called out from behind. A small hiss of a whispering voice. Turning, he glanced about at the empty hall behind him before he shook his head and continued on his path.

Out in the courtyard the air was hard to breathe and the chill sliced through him like a freezing wind-cut blade, but he welcomed it all the same. He preferred the cold to the stuffy interior of the castle any day. As he made his way across the grounds towards the smith, the snow crunched under his boots, revealing to him just how quiet the area was as he pushed open the wooden doors and squinted, his eyes watering at the sudden change in temperature as the scorching insides left him feeling like a melting icicle.

Stepping into the smith, he banged his boots twice to shake of the snow and turned to face a working Seifer as the man dunked a sharp piece of steel into a bucket of freezing water. Pulling down his neck scarf and hood, Roxas coughed some at the change in temperature, his cheeks flushed before Seifer turned to him and smiled, abandoning the steel and letting it rest in the water.

"Yo NC, how are ya? Nervous?"

Pushing his churning stomach to the back of his mind, Roxas tried hard not to throw up and nodded slowly, managing a weak smile and promising to never drink again as he let out a large sigh, watching as Seifer pulled down some leather and metal straps and armour and turned to him, laughing at his apprehensive glance and smiling.

"Sorry NC. I got orders from the Prince to make sure you're goin' out dressed in steel 'stead of leather."

Roxas groaned, sitting down on a bench heavily and swaying some before he pulled of his cloak with numb fingers and closed his heavy eyes. Leaning back against the wall behind him, he smiled at the cold wood on the back of his head and listened to Seifer tottering about him before a loud ominous hiss appeared next to his left ear, invading his mind and deafening him some as it turned into a laughing buzz. Jerking forwards, he stood, yelped, and turned to stare behind himself, breathing heavily and letting his chest heave before Seifer's confused voice cut through the room.

"NC…you alright, man? You look a lil' on edge…"

Turning, Roxas frowned down at Seifer as the man continued sorting out armour before he thumbed over his shoulders and wiped the sweat of his brow, wishing the room wasn't so hot. "You couldn't hear that?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow at him. "Hear what?"

Looking back, completely confused, Roxas mumbled a series of profound mutterings and sank back down onto the bench, letting Seifer place the leather and armour about his legs as he closed his heavy eyes once more, leaning his head back and attempting to still his rapid breathing. He would have helped Seifer with the heavy metal, but he was too hot and tired to consider moving and every time he turned his stomach lurched and groaned angrily. Wiping his brow once more, he groaned and shuffled some, ignoring Seifer's grunt to keep still and sighing.

"Can't you do something about the heat? It's roasting in here!"

Peeking an eye open, he found Seifer staring at him once more, this time with even more confusion and a hint of concern as he abandoned the straps he was tying and frowned. "What ya talkin' about? It's warm in here, but nowhere near roastin'." When Roxas groaned and pushed his head back Seifer shouted a "hey!" and clicked his fingers in front of Roxas' eyes, drawing his attention back to him before he stood, mumbled a "stay put", and left, closing the door behind him as he did.

Grunting, Roxas leaned forwards and placed his head in his palms. He was so hot, and dizzy. The world just wouldn't stop spinning. Putting it down to the after effects of the drink he had swallowed the night before, Roxas closed his eyes and let his body relax, trying to stop his panting in the swelling heat.

It was at this moment in time when the hissing began in his ears again, the sound so deafening he found himself growling at the open air and staring down at the straw on the ground, clapping his hands over his ears and pushing them down against his head forcefully as he attempted to drown out the noise that wanted to burst his eardrums. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes tight as the world span and tried to stop the invasive sound that drilled a hole into his skull before a slithery voice broke through and hissed in his ear once more. Laughing and taunting him.

"_Roxasssss…" _

There was a pause and the noise faded some, allowing Roxas a brief moment to relax before he yelped and clamped his hands down harder over his ears, attempting to prevent the voice in his head as it returned ten fold.

"_Roxasssss…" _The laughter rang out inside his head, becoming a deep fermenting chuckle that would have given of a curdled stench if it were anything living as the rotten tone dragged across his mind like a bag of unloaded trash. "_You've taken sssomething that belongsss to me…" _

Roxas frowned and spoke aloud, banging his head back and yelping as it hit the wood. "The hell's going on? I haven't taken anything!"

More laughter broke his skull. "_I want my toll…my toll of blood…give me what isss owed."_

The voice had turned from soft and teasing to hard and vengeful. Before he could respond, Roxas found himself forced to spit on the floor as the rich copper taste filled his mouth. Looking down, his head back between his knees; he frowned to find himself staring at the small soft patters of blood that stained the concrete. No sooner had he shut his lips than another mouthful of ruby red had filled his mouth. When he tried to swallow it he found himself gagging, his own body forcing him to spit back on the floor as he watched the small clots merge together and breathed painfully, his insides feeling like shredded glass as they lurched painfully.

Clapping his hands down over his ears, Roxas continued to attempt to drown out the laughter as the water from his eyes overflowed from his gagging motions and spilled downwards, blearing his eyesight and leaving him completely disorientated as the blood filled up once more and he was forced to cough it up, all the time feeling more confused and panicked, a prickling fear creeping up his spine before the smith doors were thrown wide again. He didn't know who had entered, and at that particular moment in time he didn't care either. It could have been the Tora King himself, but so long as he helped him out Roxas wouldn't have given it two thoughts.

Thankfully, it wasn't the Tora King. Looking up, Roxas tried to make out the face between his blurred eyes, cursing the salt water for choosing to leak out at that particular moment before he felt someone push some of the tears aside to grant him a somewhat clearer vision. It was then that he spotted Pete kneeling and talking in front of him, a look of fear across his own eyes as Seifer placed his hands on his knees and bent down, words falling from his lips but never making it to Roxas' ears as the laughter continued to ring out, demanding what was owed.

He watched as Pete grabbed his hands, manoeuvring about the small collection of red that was puddling on the floor as Roxas spat once more and groaned as Pete's hands touched his trembling fingers that were closing his ears and pressing them flat to his head. Looking at Pete, he watched his lips move, but shook his head, never hearing so much as a letter before Pete pulled his hands away from his ears. No sooner had his hands left his delicate ears than the explosion inside his skull magnified and Roxas opened his mouth, tried to yelp, and choked a little on his own blood. Pushed his hands back down against his ears forcefully to drown out some of the sound, he spat on the floor once more, and ignored the blood that was dribbling down his chin and into the neck scarf from when he had opened his mouth as he shook his head at Pete vividly and leaned back out of his reach.

No sooner had his head touched the cold wood than he was forced to lurch forwards, his insides tearing as he fought to keep his blood inside his body, but as the voice inside his skull screamed at him for a payment he found himself forced to spit on the concrete to relieve the pain a little. He felt a light tapping on his arm and looked up to find Seifer gulping in front of him, trying to talk to him as he swept away some of the salt tears with the hem of his dirty sleeve and frowned. But none of his words reached Roxas' ears. Instead the blonde found himself looking about for Pete before he noticed the open door and frowned, confused before another mouthful of precious red liquid forced him to forget his friend and concentrate on the radiating fear inside of him that was multiplying horrendously fast. His heart hammered in his chest and he struggled to breathe through his nose as his insides took another punch from the voice in his skull. Concentrating hard, he focused on Seifer's hand as it rubbed up his arm and attempted to forget the pain whilst Seifer attempted to speak to him and undoubtedly calm him down.

A few moments later he was exhausted, the energy draining from him as the hiss of a toll continued ringing out inside of him. Closing his eyes, Roxas shuddered before Seifer tapped him roughly and he looked up. Pete was back, his face pale and shocked as his chest heaved, almost as if he had ran a marathon, and after him entered Roxas' worst nightmare. Axel.

Groaning as he spat one more, Roxas cursed his luck. Not only might he be dying of unnatural causes with a demonic voice dancing in his skull, but he had to have Axel witness it too? Closing his eyes, Roxas ignored their moving lips as he felt the pair kneel next to him before he felt a strong pair of familiar arms grab his hands and lift them against his will. As soon as had his hands left his ears the voice was back, stronger and crueller than ever.

"_ROXASSSSS…I WANT WHAT ISSSS MINE! SSSSPILL WHAT ISSSS OWED!" _

Roxas writhed, attempting to pull his hands out of the grip that held him and crying out when they wouldn't let go. Desperate to rid himself of the screaming swine in his head, Roxas raised his foot, retracted it to his chest, and booted whoever had hold of him hard, not caring who it was as his hands were released and he returned them immediately back to his ears, ignoring the blood that dripped down his chin as he choked a little, spat on the floor, and chanced a look up. As soon as he did he wished he hadn't as he found himself looking at a fallen Axel. The redhead's lips moved wildly as he pounded on the floor with his fist, sat back up, and glared at Roxas out of a busted nose that wept red rivers and looked at least a little broken judging by the immense swelling under his eyes.

Although the redheads stare was terrifying in the position he was in, it wasn't the only thing that frightened Roxas. Stood behind Axel, Pete and Seifer, was the Tora King and Reno, both of them looking lost as they stared down on the situation. The King placed his hand on his beard and Reno shouted commands at Axel, the latter of which responded with what Roxas presumed was a snarl and a snarky comment judging by the whack he received from bottom of the Tora King's cane.

Roxas watched as the King spoke, his hand moving about and making no sense to Roxas before he watched Pete and Seifer's eye's go wide and Reno's folded arms slacken some as he scoffed, looked at his father's stern face, and let his mouth fall open some as he stared at his father in shock, mumbling what Roxas presumed was a 'you can't be serious.' Axel's ears went back and Roxas watched through blurred vision as he held up his hand and signalled to his finger before he pretended to wrap his arms about his neck, mimicking the use of a chain. The King nodded, spoke some more, and Reno whacked Axel upside the head after a comment.

He didn't catch any of the rest of the mimed conversation before he was pulled down and forced to spit out a particularly large glob of blood that was more black than red, leaving him breathless and panting. Looking back up, he shook his head wildly as Axel reached forwards, moving out of the way and going to lift his boot again before the redhead held his hands up frantically and attempted talking to him. Again Roxas shook his head, not daring to let go of his ears as he attempted to subdue the demon in his head before Axel approached slowly, watching Roxas' wary eyes all the while as he approached his throat instead of his ears.

Unsure of what to expect, Roxas frowned, moving under Axel's arms to spit on the floor once more and shake away some of the tears before he felt soft fingers on the back of his neck playing with the neck scarf's knot. It wasn't long before it fell loose, the material sliding down his neck to land in the puddle at his feet before Axel held out his hand and Roxas watched as Seifer passed him a small blade. As soon as Roxas saw the steel he pulled back instinctively, gagging on his own blood before he was forced to lean foreword's to spit on the floor. As he leaned back up Axel seized his opportunity, grabbing Roxas' woollen vets at the top and slicing the soft material downwards to reveal the chains at Roxas' neck.

Roxas couldn't see it, but judging by the glances he was being given he knew it wasn't good. The King spoke, again in silence to Roxas' deafened ears, and Axel moved aside to sit on his right whilst Reno moved to sit on his left. Roxas watched as Axel drew his eyes to him, still speaking as the King stepped forwards and Pete and Seifer moved aside. But when Roxas went to watch what the Tora King was doing he found Axel bringing his eyes back to him as he hooked one of Roxas' legs in his own, disabling it, and grabbed the hand atop his head, pushing his body back against the wall forcefully and restraining him. Confused, Roxas was about to fight back before he felt the same happen on his other side and turned to frown at Reno before Axel drew his eyes back to him once more.

It was as he was trying to read Axel's lips, his brows furrowing as the redhead showed deep concern, that the searing agony ripped through his chest. Throwing his head back, he shut his eyes tight and growled, ignoring the blood that dripped from his lips as he cursed Axel, Reno, Pete, Seifer, the King, and every damn Tora and Neko alive. Breathing raggedly, he felt the pain intensify in his chest before the blood began to disperse in his mouth, the copper taste all but vanishing off his tongue. The voice stilled, whined one last hiss, and began to dwindle slowly, vanishing into an echoing buzz before it dulled out and vanished completely, allowing Roxas to listen to the panting breaths about him. The pain vanished from his chest at last as the Tora King drew back, his hands sticky with an oily black substance as he held the amulets loosely in his palms and smiled down on the young Neko.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Roxas pulled his hands away from his ears, testing them at first before he realised he was met with nothing but beautiful silence. Letting his ears go completely, he slowly lowered his hands and attempted to still the shattered glass of his insides and breathe normally, trying to overcome the exhaustion that had come from fighting to keep his own blood in his body. Finally, after a moment of hesitation, Reno and Axel let him go, releasing him steadily as he panted and looked up at the Tora King that smiled down on him with crinkling humorous eyes.

"Well now," the King leaned in and let the amulets drop from his finger so they was dangling in front of Roxas' eyes. Immediately Roxas felt his eyes go wide. The amulet he had received from Marluxia had woven itself, it seemed, with the amulet he had received from the Neko King, coating both chains in a sticky black oil-like substance that dripped heavily. The pieces were interlocked, and he saw the white crack find its way upwards along the amulet he had been given from the Neko King before its light faded and his attention was drawn up to the Tora King. "I would say you've had a lucky escape." He chuckled before he ruffled Roxas' hair and shook his head. "Welcome back, Neko."

Overcome with the entire situation, his head pounding, his sides splitting and his throat raw, Roxas groaned, slumped slightly, and fell forwards, falling into unconsciousness before Axel yelped, reached forwards, and caught him. Letting out an "oomph" as he landed on the floor, he looked down at the blonde in his arms, staring at the half folded white Neko ears that were leaking a slight amount of blood before a cough rang out above him. Flinching, he flattened his ears against his head, tensed, and looked up to find his father staring sternly down on him. His eyes no longer smiling.

"Axel, I believe you have some explaining to do."

* * *

The tavern lights were low and masked the area in a mysterious light, casting dusk upon the drunkards that sat at the bar and fought in the centre of the room before the old greasy bar keep threw them out into the street, Tora, Inu and Raion alike. Women, most of them sober and openly waiting for prey, sauntered about the room, their hips large and their lips full as they revealed more flesh than what would have been considered the norm for any woman with a shred of respect for her own dignity. From the bar men would grab them, all of them drunk and wanting some of the flesh that teased them as they grabbed giggling girls and thrust them upon their laps with taunting gruesome smiles.

From the back of the room, sat in the collection of shadows that the candles could not reach, sat Cloud, his hood high over his face as he downed the ale he had bought and watched the proceedings with a grimace. He had taken the money from a smith they had crossed on the outskirts of town. The man had been a slob and a thug, and Cloud had been glad to get rid of the man after he had discovered just what him and Cid where and had tried killing them as they slept. It was from that same smith that he had gotten his cloak, the sword dangling at his hip, the small pouch of silver and bronze coins that clinked lightly every time he moved, and the iron shackles he had bound himself to an extremely unhappy Cid with. As soon as they had left the smith and Cloud was on Tora soil, Cid had wanted to run back to wherever it was he had come from (Cloud had stopped listening to him by this point), so Cloud had personally knocked him out and forged a set of steel shackles, grateful for the time he had apprenticed as a smith when his parents were alive before his brothers were born, and tied his left wrist to Cid's right. Needless to say when the Inu woke up he was less than thrilled to find there was only one key, and Cloud had it.

Back in the tavern Cid grumbled beside him, drinking his own ale and licking away the last few drops as he glared down at the shackles and mumbled about lousy Neko's not keeping their word. Cloud ignored him, as he had done all the way there so far, and placed the tanker back on the filthy table as he looked about the room. They were in the town of Mordan, a small place that belonged to the Tora's and was rife with thugs, corrupted soldiers, and disposable women, all of which made renting a room at the local inn fairly easy and cheap on Cloud's pockets. But that wasn't why Cloud had stayed. Cid had mentioned that, although he knew where the Tora kingdom was, he had no way of locating Cloud's brother unless he was set free. And Cloud wasn't near stupid enough to do that.

So Cloud had resorted to staying at the sleazy inn, and, slowly, he was waiting for the last of the drunks to leave so he could pick of the ones he thought would be most useful. His ears twitched slightly at the mention of a name, but he couldn't quite make it out across the loud bar. But, from betwixt the moving bar maids and the singing local hooligans, he spotted a pair of soldiers, both of them Tora's, huddled together to talk in hushed whispers. Immediately Cloud's attention was snapped up and he found himself looking at the strangers from beneath his hood. Cid, catching his glance, looked over and grunted before he lowered his eyes and his tanker and spoke to Cloud in a closed gruff whisper.

"Tora Guards. Look's like they've been sent down here from Reno's squadron. No doubt to protect the border." When Cloud raised an eyebrow Cid shrugged. "They're not new ta this game. Look at the rest of these bastards. Singin' an' dancin' an' having fun." He gave a low chuckle. "They don' even know what we are. But them," his eyes turned dark and he scowled. "Approach one of them and our secret'll be out in a heartbeat. That is, if you give 'em the chance, o' course."

Cloud smiled. "Perfect."

Standing, he ignored Cid's glare and continued hissing and dragged him along into the well lit section of the bar. Cid gave up struggling against the iron on his wrist and instead followed so as not to attract unwanted attention because he wasn't exactly welcome in these parts anymore, especially not since his entire nation new him to be captured by the Neko's. Somehow he figured turning up bound to one wouldn't work in his favour.

Cloud stopped at the Tora's table and looked down on the duo, his hood covering everything above his lips and drenching it in shadow as they scowled up at him and leaned back, their mouths open as the one on the left spat on the floor before the one on the right spoke.

"Sumink we can do for ya two fine gentlemen?"

Cloud frowned. The accent was thick and heavy and came out of a scarred mouth that held very few teeth. The man's eyes were small, his ears were ripped, and his cheek bones were lined with abrasions as greasy brown hair was slicked back to reveal the dirty military uniform underneath as it sagged across his shoulders. The other man spat on the floor again dangerously close to Cloud's boot, and from behind him he heard the inn keep shout about how he didn't want anymore trouble.

Placing his hand on the hilt of his stolen sword, Cloud smiled and turned to Cid, nodding at the act they had practiced (somewhat forcefully on Cid's part) before Cid rolled his eyes and pushed his ears back beneath his hood.

"We're from Prince Axel's squadron." He rolled his shoulders back and grinned down on the pair of Tora's as they frowned and raised up slightly. "Heard you boy's been slackin' of work. We gots orders to give ya."

The first man frowned and shook his head. "We don' take orders from nobody but Prince Reno."

"Oh?" Cid leaned in a little closer and Cloud straightened up. "Well then, look's like you boys be needin' a lesson."

Before they could question what Cid meant he grabbed hold of the one on the left roughly, bringing him up to his face and smiling before Cloud raised his sword and brought the back of it down hard across the mans jaw, effectively snapping it and listening to it crack before the man fell with a loud cry to the floor. Nobody in the inn moved and a deep silence stretched except for the whimpering of the man at their feet. Cloud's eyes turned from the man rolling before his boots to the remaining Tora. Grunting, he turned and gave Cid another nod and Cid smiled, lifting his hood to show his eyes a little.

"So, what's it gonna be? You gonna come wiv us, or you gonna need a lil lesson too?"

The man trembled, completely frozen before Cloud walked past him and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, dragging him through the crowd that parted to let him and Cid through, the shackles and coins clinking as they went. Giving a nod to the inn keep, Cloud pushed open the door behind the bar and made his way upstairs, ignoring the begging of the man in his hand as he climbed, turned down a narrow corridor, and threw the man into a spare room.

When all three of them were finally inside Cid locked the door and the two stalked forwards to the man that was kicking back against the floor to get away until his back hit the wall.

"Please! Please, I-I'll follow orders. I will, I will I promise." He covered his face with his arms and cowered.

Cloud stalked forwards deliberately slow and knelt in front of the man, covering the cowardly Tora's mouth with a glove and putting his finger to his mouth. As soon as he had silenced the man, he lowered his hood and watched as the mans eyes went wide at the sight of his white Neko ears. Immediately the struggling began before Cloud growled and stopped him.

"Listen to me, Tora. I'm looking for someone that goes by the name of Night Crawler. Have you heard of him?" The man never answered and Cloud tapped his sword against the brick near the Tora's head, drawing the mans eyes to it. "I expect an answer, and an honest one, in return for your life. Now," he grated the sword downwards slowly. "Have you heard of someone that goes by the name of Night Crawler?"

The man nodded slowly, crying as he did and Cloud smiled slightly. "Good. Now I'm going to take my hand away and when I do," he placed the steel at the mans throat and allowed it to bite down a little. "I expect you to be a good little kitten, play nice, and answer my questions. If I hear so much as a peep of a scream you'll be dead before the rest comes out. Am I understood?"

The man nodded and Cloud pulled is hand away, watching at the man breathed raggedly and gulped as the steel bit into his throat slowly. No scream came from the Tora's lips as he watched Cloud with wary beady eyes.

"Who is Night Crawler?" Cloud asked, knowing the answer but wanting to know how much the Tora's themselves knew.

The man gulped, sobbed, and spoke. "Prince Axel's Lieutenant."

Behind Cloud Cid whistled. "Wow, looks like the little kitty's grown up faster than expected." Cid laughed at his own joke and shrugged as Cloud glared at him from over his shoulder. "What?"

Turning back to the Tora, Cloud spoke once more. "Tell me, where is Night Crawler now?"

"W-with the Prince. They are always together. Night and day, they never part. Some say things occur between them b-but I-I-I-I don't know!"

Cloud frowned and pushed the blade harder. "What do you mean day and night? What things?"

"Please! Please, I don't know! They're only rumours-"

Cloud cut him of. "What rumours?!"

"I don't know! They speak of love and lust and lies, but I never paid attention to detail. Please let me go. Plea-"

"Where is Prince Axel now?!" Cloud growled.

"H-He's in the castle. The tournament was cancelled. Nobody knows wh-"

"What tournament?!"

"The fight between Reno and Night Crawler for the throne." The man sobbed, breaking down and crying openly as he snivelled and snorted snot. "Please. I don't know any more."

Cloud frowned, a cold glaze coming to his eyes as he snarled. "Then you aren't of anymore use to me."

When the man went to protest, stuttering and stumbling, Cloud jammed the sword down hard, ripping it through the man's flesh and watching as he choked and blood splattered everywhere before he stood, watched the man fall sideways as he gagged on his own blood, and wiped his face. Placing his sword back in its scabbard, he turned to face Cid and raised his hood, stalking towards the door as he spoke. "We're leaving."

"But what about-"

"Now."

Cid frowned and followed the fuming Neko out the door; both of their hoods up high as they walked down the steps before Cloud turned to face the inn keep at the bottom, watching the fat mans horrid face.

"I paid for the room for the night. I expect it to stay private until I return. And I will know if someone has entered." He reached into his pocket and pulled a bronze coin out of the pouch before he flipped it to the man and began to walk away. "For your trouble."

Together he and Cid left, walking out into the silent streets as the moonlight glared down on them between the small drifts of snow. He looked about carefully before he spotted a pair of sickly green and old wyverns. Walking over to them, he untied the reins from a large pole and ignored Cid's hissing.

"What the hell are you doing?! Murder and theft? Was your plan to get us both hanged?"

"My plan was to save my brother." He turned to Cid and growled before he jumped into the saddle of the wyvern and stared at the male below him. "Now I can drag you to the damn castle, or you can fly. Which would you prefer?"

Cid grumbled something inaudible before he jumped up behind Cloud and held on tight to the side of the wyvern's saddle. Cloud nodded and let the other wyvern's reins fall free, giving it a slap on its hide to get it moving and watching as it took to the air before he dragged his own wyvern upwards, holding on tight and growling as Cid yelped and grabbed onto his waist.

Together they set of into the darkness of the night, heading to the castle. For Cid, the journey was slightly smooth and completely silent as he watched the landscape roll beneath them. But for Cloud there was blood on his mind as he hated himself for what he had done. Cursing, he shook his head and thought ahead to what he was doing it all for. But then his mind rolled back to what the Tora at the inn had said. Day and night Roxas and Axel were together, but why? Was the prince suspicious of what Roxas was, or curious of what he could be? And the rumours mentioned by the Tora…love, lust and lies. What was that about? Putting two and two together, Cloud prayed he found Roxas in once piece and pure or he would be staining hands with more blood. But this time, he would make sure it came from royalty.

* * *

Sorry, it's been a while, I know. I apologise. Anyway, here is Discovery part 3, hope you all enjoyed.

Oh, and if you're wondering what happened with the two amulets, it's okay, I will explain in the next chapter, or, more likely, the Tora King will if Cloud doesn't get there first :)

Okay, **VERY IMPORTANT - **I have three endings for this story that all change right here. I need to know now, if I put MPREG into this fic, would people continue reading it, be offended by it, or just stop reading it all together? I am not saying it is or isn't going in, but I have three endings. One with mpreg, one without, and a surprise, so please, it is very important that as many of my readers as possible let me know. If people don't want it in I won't put it in. I really don't wanna offend anybody or lose any of my awesome readers :) thank you!

**akuroku lover - Yep :) Axel finally knows the truth. Sorry it took so long to update, hope you like this chapter :) **


	18. The Beginnings of war

Before people go nuts, **read this**, there wont be any mpreg in this story. When the explanation is given it is done so just to show how I would have done it. There will be **no mpreg**. Some people liked the idea, others didn't, and some people didn't mind, but I want everyone to enjoy this story. So **I'm not putting it in**. Sorry :( Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The room was dark when Roxas woke. From between the gloomy shadows and the cold night chill he opened his eyes and groaned. His body ached, but the nagging pain inside his skull had finally receded to a dull throb that he could cope with if he shut his eyes tight enough. It was as he did this, rolling over in the bed some and placing his hands atop his head, attempting to run his fingers through his hair, when he came across the white bandages across his brow that went back towards his ears. Frowning, he pulled a little on the soft white linen before a voice spoke from the corner of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Neko."

Yelping, Roxas jumped upwards, completely taken by surprise as he scooted back and looked into the dimly lit room he recognised to be the one he had been staying in at his time at the Tora castle. But this time the candles were burning low, the wax dripping over the side of the holsters as the King sat opposite his bed on a lavish chair that had obviously been set there for his comfort. Beside the King sat a small table that was just high enough for him to reach without having to strain his arms, and sat upon it, to Roxas' horror, was the two amulets he had previously owned, both of them shining with slick black ooze.

Gulping, he turned his gaze away from stolen treasures to look at the blind old man that sat across from him with a dagger and apple in hand. For a moment, Roxas stayed still, unknowing of what to do or say as he attempted to swallow his fear. He had been caught. He knew it. And now there was nothing left but to await the punishment he would be given by the Tora King. Carefully, Roxas watched as the King sliced the blade down into the apple and ripped a chunk free, eating the piece slowly as he let Roxas stew for a moment before he swallowed, smiled, and spoke.

"You know, Neko, you have done very well to make it thus far." He shook his head and went to tear another chunk free. "I fear the Wisdom Tree neglected to tell me I would be meeting one of the three Neko Prince's so soon, nor did it tell me of the circumstances we would meet under. It is a pity." He shook his head and sighed, as if deeply troubled. "My yes, such a great pity."

Roxas frowned as the Tora King began to lick the juices away from the piece of apple. He went to flick his ears forwards but immediately regretted his actions and hissed as the pain swam up his bruised ears tender skin. Slowly, he lowered his tense shoulders and settled for a raised eyebrow instead. "I don't understand."

The Tora King let out a small laugh. "No, I didn't think you would. Axel seemed quite persistent in keeping your little secret." His eyes sparkled beneath the candlelight and Roxas frowned. "As soon as you passed out and we had settled you here he was a rather different man. You know, Night Crawler, I have never seen either of my sons ask or beg me for anything. But you're life…" He hummed a little and lowered the apple and his blade onto the side table before he rubbed at the small stubble that was growing on his chin. "My youngest son was adamant that your life be spared, even at the risk of losing his own." He frowned again and inhaled deeply, letting the breath out in a death rattle and coughing some before he looked back up and spoke.

"Axel has told me everything." When Roxas turned a deep beetroot red and gave out a low growl the King held up his hand and smiled. "He did it as a desperate man does anything to save a cherished item. In this case I believe you to be such an item. He tells me you are confused over your identity, your purpose, and in a matter of deepest respect, your entire future. Now, little Prince, I will tell you what I know of you, and you will answer me with a yes or no answer and give an explanation when I deem it appropriate. Is that understood?"

Roxas fidgeted nervously but gave a small reluctant nod in the end. The King hummed before he folded his hands in his lap and looked straight into Roxas' eyes, forcing the younger male to look down and away from the unseeing grey pupils that taunted him.

"You're name is Roxas, correct?"

Roxas hissed inwardly, his fists clenching against the fabric of the covers before he closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and gave a stiff nod.

"You are a Neko?" The King was met with another stiff nod and he frowned at the reluctance he was being faced with before he continued. "You have two brothers, correct?"

Roxas' growl came out harsher than he intended it too, but it reflected his feelings perfectly. Grabbing the covers hard, he practically forced himself to spit out the words, cursing Axel to Hell and back as he did. "I had two brothers. They're both dead."

The Tora King raised an eyebrow and let his smile fall. "Oh? When did this occur?"

Roxas stayed silent for a moment, unsure of what to say before he let his shoulders collapse and continued looking down at his lap. "When I was working under General Axel's command. They were killed by the Neko King."

"Your own leader did this to you?" The surprise was evident in the Tora's mouth, and Roxas looked up when the King continued. "I find it hard to believe that even the Neko King would kill innocent men for no reason."

"They were innocent! I got them killed because I stopped sending information back…" he paused, looked down at his hands and shook his head. "I left to save them, and I ended up with their blood on my hands anyway."

They stayed in silence for a while as Roxas thought hard on his past journey and the Tora King watched and waited. Finally, after a few more minutes of silence, the King spoke up. "So, you believe they are dead?" He was met with a small and quiet "yes" from Roxas' mouth before he continued. "Then you truly are the last living heir to the Neko throne?"

At the mention of the Neko throne Roxas groaned and rolled his eyes, his fight coming back some as he growled. Axel had obviously told the King his theory, and now Roxas was left with another soul to explain to the fact that he wasn't royalty. And he never would be.

"I'm not an heir to any throne!" The Tora King raised a surprised eyebrow at the bite of annoyance in the young boy's words. "My dad worked down in the mines and my mother worked in the fish market. They both died regular hard working poor Neko's. Neither of them were royalty, neither were either of my brothers, and neither am I."

The Tora King smiled and picked up the amulet that Roxas had used so many times to hide his identity. Carefully the King wiped away some of the black oil with his old wrinkled palms and watched as it turned black. "Neko, you must believe me in what I tell you next for it might just be true, and if it is, your acknowledgment of it will surely save your life." When Roxas stayed quiet he continued.

"You yourself have used this pendant many a time, have you not?" When he received no answer he smiled and let his ears prick up some. "You may not know what this is, but you already know the secret that comes with it. There is a song, Little Prince. A song you know all too well from what Axel tells me. It contains fifteen pieces similar to this, all of which have extraordinary powers, and the presence of a Demon King we royals know to be named Seunday Vey." When Roxas inhaled sharply and turned his eyes upwards the Tora King knew he had his attention. "The tale states that if all fifteen pieces are connected the birth of the Demon King will set a plague across the land. And, if so much as two of the pieces meet, the effects drawn by them will become clear and great. I am sure you have heard of the famine and rebellions that strike the many nations of our great continent."

The Tora King raised up the amulet Roxas had come to own and let it dangle from his fingertips. "There is a reason only you may use this, Little Prince. You and your two brothers, who, you believe, are deceased. There is a story that maybe you have not heard. Long ago, when I was still young, a terrible war brandished the land of every nation in chaos and death. Demons ran rife and innocent souls were lost to the world. To counter the Demon King's grip, a royal successor from every royal house embarked upon a journey to rid the world of the Demon King. Together they collected the fifteen pieces and embarked on a journey to the Forgotten Isles where they threw the amulets deep into the pits of the swarming mass of blue fire. A toll of blood was also demanded, and so, the Ookami prince, also to be known as the current Prince Demyx's grandfather, threw himself into the flames to protect the world."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and swallowed hard. "Now, when the young Princes and Princesses left that night knowing the world was safe once more, a mysterious and terrible thing happened. The Neko King, perhaps the man you would have one day come to call your grandfather, died in a terrible accident. His best friend, the General to his army, succeeded the throne where he had it in writing that if anything should happen to the Neko King he was to take charge of the Kingdom. Not long after he returned home and had taken his place than the Neko Queen was swallowed alive in a raging pit of fire that engulfed half of the castle. Her young child, the precious Neko heir, apparently died alongside her, and so our tale supposedly comes to an end with the current Neko King sat upon his throne."

Roxas frowned, slightly confused as he watched with puzzled eyes. "I still don't understand. If that's where the story ends then why do you and Prince Axel insist on calling me something I'm not? You said it yourself, the General took on the throne and the story ends with the current Neko King. I'm not the Neko King's son and I would die before I ever-"

The Tora King laughed and held up his hands. "Hush, Neko." He smiled and lowered his hands slowly as Roxas quieted with a bashful look. "I said the story was only supposed to have finished. For years I spent my time thinking about every and all of the possibilities that could have occurred. You see, every royal family has a birth mark trait that distinguishes them from the commoners," Roxas frowned at the word as the Tora King continued, "and the moment the Neko King's General took the throne his son should have been born with pure white ears. But he was not. And now he refuses to provide an heir to his throne."

The King gave out another long breath and looked away slightly. "There was a rumour that a child, a young girl, escaped from the castle with her life. Her ears were snow white and her smile was supposedly a grace from the Goddess above. However, she was not to be touched. The Neko people protected her and loved her, never entrusting her with the secret of just who she was for fear the Neko King would bring the wrath of blood down upon her and crush their last hope of saviour."

Roxas frowned. "How do you-"

"Surely you cannot believe that the Neko's are the only people who have spies in this war?" The king chuckled, waving Roxas' answer away and continuing with his tale. "It was as I sent my most trusted man out into the storm one night that he came back to me with dire news. I already knew of your oldest brother, and so the people kept him safe and in as much comfort as they could, always hiding him from the Neko King as even some of his most trusted guards lied to him about the nature of who was lurking beyond his castle walls. But, as my spy came back, he told me of your mothers passing, and the short demise of your father before he told me of the birth of what I presume may have been you and a twin other. Three Neko's, two white, one brown, and all alone. I ordered him to fetch you back to me and bring you safe." He paused in his story and closed his eyes as if he was tired of it all. "He never returned to me, and I had suspected the worst had happened to you as well as to him."

"So you see, Neko, if the song you know and the piece of the legend you hold does not convince you of who you are, perhaps the story and your very reflection may. After all, I may be blind, but I know you have snow dropped ears that could only mean one thing in a nation where such a trait is beyond rare."

Roxas stayed silent for a time, thinking it all over before he looked up and frowned. "So…you really thing that, maybe, I could be…."

"An heir to the Neko throne? I do. I never believed that the letter the General received was from the Neko King. After all, why would he allow such a man to rule when his wife awaited at home, perfectly capable in handling the task herself? No, I'm afraid I believe the much harder and much more complex web of lies that the current Neko King could be living in. So, Little Prince, do you believe me?"

Roxas frowned as the chain was thrown into his lap, entwining the pieces carefully through his fingers as the crystal turned blue before he sighed, let his ears sag further under their bandage bindings, and nodded. "Yes sir."

This time it was the Tora King's turn to frown at the deep regret that seemed to radiate from the young blonde in waves. "You do not seem happy."

Roxas gave a small flicker of a smile. "To tell you the truth, I'm not."

"Oh?"

Roxas shrugged and let his tone fall, placing the amulet back about his neck and glaring at the other piece Marluxia had given him that sat on the desk. "So many people are out for my blood. I guess now I know why."

The Tora King smiled. "Death is something you will find constantly chasing after you now that you know who you are. Make sure you know who your allies are, Night Crawler. Even the shadows can get lost from time to time you know." He paused for a moment and rubbed at his chin once more. "Which brings me to our next order of business. You see, for the Neko royal family, that there amulet is both a given blessing and a curse. To change your shape and change your form is a wondrous thing, but it can be a risky game."

Roxas looked down on his piece with a puzzled expression. "I don't understand. How can this piece be dangerous? If anything it does nothing but help."

The Tora King nodded before he spoke. "In some senses you are correct, however, you must remember the pain you felt not six hours ago when your piece of the amulet met with the Raion piece."

"The Raion piece?"

"Yes…it appears princess Larxene had more than the intention of marrying Axel before she left. She and Marluxia await my presence in the rooms they are guarded in." His voice darkened and he growled, the sound making the hairs on the back of Roxas' neck stand on end slightly as he gulped. "Treachery is a foul trait. At least open combat holds honour in defeat. I hold no doubt in my mind that one of those two was responsible for the near tragic episode you suffered." His voice softened slightly. "You should be grateful that the amulet you hold is not in one piece, Night Crawler, or your fate would have been much worse before any of us had the chance to reach you."

Roxas looked down on the cracked cross that was glowing blue and frowned. "It's not in one piece?"

"No. If it were I'm afraid we would not be having this conversation. You see, the curse of the twelfth piece of the amulet, the piece that you hold, is that it cannot ever come into contact with another piece. If it does it could cost you your life as the Demon King will find you, and he will slowly kill you from the inside out, as was what you were experiencing this morning. Now, there is something else I must ask you, something rather personal but important all the same." He turned his warm grey eyes on Roxas and stared at him straight on as the young Neko raised an apprehensive eyebrow.

"Axel tells me that the two of you have done more than just offer each other compliments. He tells me of a particularly intimate night on our return event from the Raion castle. Do you recall such an event?"

Roxas blushed a deep scarlet and laughed nervously, his hands coming up to rest on the back of his head as he tried to find a way around the predicament he was in. "I-I er…well, ya see…t-there was…something…that, I-I guess you could…could say happened," he gulped and looked over at the Tora King as the man let out a booming laugh and swept a tear away from his eye, blanketing Roxas in even more confusion as the young Neko laughed nervously along with him.

"Axel had the exact same reaction." The King laughed. "Do not worry, Little Prince, I am not going to ask for…" he paused for a moment, as if he was finding the awkward tension in the room as difficult to deal with as Roxas. "…Details. All I need to know is if, while you two were both…" he stopped again and Roxas raised an eyebrow as the Tora King began to fidget, as if he too was slightly uncomfortable before he crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "I need to know if the night you and Axel…did some additional training, if you were still wearing that chain."

Roxas frowned, slightly taken aback by the question as he looked down on the amulet and slid his fingers over it carefully. "If I was wearing it…?" He thought back to the tree and shook his head. "No…I don't- I don't think so…"

The Tora King let out an awkward sigh of relief and grinned, showing what few teeth he had left as he picked up the apple and knife and peeled of another piece. "I have to tell you Night Crawler, you don't know how happy that makes me."

Roxas wiggled uncomfortably a little, making a mental note to kill Axel for telling his father what they had done if he made it out of the Tora castle in one piece. "Why…?"

The Tora King finished swallowing the chunk in his mouth and began to carve out the next slice. "Because, the other curse to that pendant is that when you have it around your neck, no matter if you are man, woman, infertile, or all three, you will become fertile. And you will get pregnant."

Roxas' jaw fell open and he struggled to shut it as he laughed nervously and shook his head. "You're joking, right? I'm a guy. Guy's don't get pregnant."

The Tora King raised an eyebrow patiently and listened to Roxas sweat and panic as he shuffled nervously before he spoke. "Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. The twelfth piece, the piece that you hold that is broken and missing a small section, it changes your shape, and it changes your form. Every moment it is about your neck your insides are being torn in all sorts of ways in order to adapt. If you were to go underwater your lungs would change to gills. If you needed to fly across a ravine, you would grow wings. If you needed to blend into an environment, you would change your colours. If you are a man engaging in intercourse, it will change your insides to adapt to a womb." The King shrugged once more. "All of these can be dangerous and all of them can be painful. All I can say is that you were lucky not to have been wearing it at the time of yours and Axel's activities. As long as you don't wear it during your personal encounters you have no hope of ever befalling a fate wherein you are placed in a position where you find yourself burdened with the responsibility of children."

No sooner had the King finished than Roxas reached up and ripped the chain from his neck, throwing it back to the Tora King and ignoring the smile the old man gave him as he growled. "If that's the case you can damn well keep it! I don't want-"

"Which, in an odd fashion, brings us to our next discussion. I knew you would say this. Axel thought so too after I told him. And you see, this is where my problems begin to flourish. You will not give birth to an heir, correct." Although he couldn't see he could feel Roxas' scowl and the death glare and decided to move straight ahead. "Then neither you nor Axel can be together I'm afraid. I understand love, but as two Princes you must think on what is right for your kingdoms. Axel must marry Larxene if he is to begin to patch together a peace to counter this war, and you in return must go after the kingdom your family has lost. And that is where I come to you now, not as a friendly man who is only interested in the happiness of his sons, but as a ruler who must think of his people first and his own desires second."

He sighed heavily and leaned inwards, placing his hands on his knees and letting his smile fall. "You are a lost Prince of the Neko's. We have established this and you have confirmed my logic, yes? Now, sitting before you as the leader of the Tora Nation, King of the most vicious and reputable people, I ask you, will you surrender your life and the laws of your people to the Tora rule? Subject yourself to me and I will ensure you receive a fair marriage, as I have done with my youngest son, I will take charge of your kingdom after the war is finished and you will be kept in content luxuries. I know the youngest Raion princess fancies you, and I would be more than happy to create an agreement that would benefit you both." He said each word slowly and with a bite that was almost as if they were stinging his lips. Roxas could see the pain flash across the old man's eyes, and immediately he knew it was not by choice that he was being asked such ridiculous and outrageous questions, but by duty.

Thinking hard, Roxas shook his head and spoke with an iron tone, unwavering and set in stone. "No."

The King raised an eyebrow. "You will not marry the princess?"

Roxas gritted his teeth together. "I'm not marrying anybody I don't care to. And I'm not giving over the Neko Kingdom either."

Roxas was slightly taken aback when the Tora King looked up at him and smiled, his eyes full of laughter once more as he let out a small laugh and shook his head. "You have heart, young one. You have heart and you have spirit. But now, you know that by declining my offer you leave me with but one other option. I ask again, and I ask you to reconsider with all of my heart, that you let me take on your burdens and find you comfort in a marriage bed. If not the axe awaits you at dawn."

There was a plea hidden in the voice. Roxas could hear it. "No. I don't accept your offer. If an axe is what you have then bring it."

The Tora King stayed silent for a moment before he let out a deep sigh, stood, pulled a cane from behind the back of the chair, picked up the piece of Raion amulet and threw the Neko piece back to Roxas, and hobbled over to the door; the knife and apple core still left lingering behind on the table as he spoke. "Night Crawler…Neko… Little Prince…Roxas… So many identities lost inside a soul. If only there were more like you in the world." He stopped and turned back to face the young Neko lying in the bed. "I will give word of your decision and inform Prince Axel on your choice. Do not worry Neko, Axel is not the only royal to know of the Wisdom Tree. I have been, and if my thoughts serve me right you have nothing to fear. It is not time for your death just yet." He turned back to the door and placed his hand on the handle before he stopped and turned to stare at Roxas from over his shoulder.

"Tell me, Roxas, there is a knife on that table. I am old and defenceless…" he left the question hanging in the air.

Roxas looked at the knife and then back at the Tora King. "Your majesty, as hard as it may be to believe it, I'm not a killer. And I'm not about to start with you."

The Tora King nodded and hummed. "I see. You are a blessing, Little Prince. I just hope, when all of this is over, that at least one of us makes it out of this war alive. For Axel's sake. " With those final words the King left and the door locked behind him.

Turning over, Roxas watched as the hiss of the candles left with the King and he was extinguished into the darkness. Carefully he treaded his finger over the smooth edge of the amulet and frowned.

"So…Axel was right." He mumbled, setting the piece down and sighing as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow the axe awaited him, and with it so too did his execution and the end of his dreams.

* * *

The air was freezing, but the night wasn't silent. For Demyx the night was filled with the screams of his people between the frosted fog of their breath as they ran amongst the burning ambers of his once proud and perfect city. All about him children and women ran, clinging to each other as they attempted to flee the massacring swords that sought to slice them open in the middle of the night.

He had woken in the dead of night in his castle to the screams of people not long before his door was blasted wide. One of the maids had been running through the castle at the time, screaming about rebellions before he had leapt out of bed, dressed as quickly as possible and ran out into the night with his sword and a small squadron of men. He hadn't expected the vortex of oncoming faceless black soldiers to come from within the castle. But it had. He didn't know where the men were coming from, but all about him his soldiers had fell in a torrent of blood as fireballs rained and hissed down from the sky in great meteor strikes.

Currently he was running through the streets barking orders to any and all that came at him and screaming at the children and women to run to the Waterfall Shelter, a small haven his father had created not long before he was born. His men, his last remaining eighty men, were banging on the doors of every home, evacuating the city as fast as they could as they thrust swords into the hands of common men, making weapons out of everything and anything as they were slowly backed away from the consuming hoard of monsters that screeched and spread from within the castles depths like running shiny black beetles beneath the fiery meteor showers destructive glare.

Running through the streets, he took a hard left and watched as the houses became ablaze, slashing and slicing at every demon that crossed his path as he struggled to fight and make his way back towards the castle. Back towards his father. Ducking beneath a vicious swipe of a horned beast, Demyx growled and sliced upwards, ignoring the spurt of thick black blood as he rolled away from an oncoming attack and jumped over the back of a mutilated demon, landing on all fours and setting of at a sprint once more.

He was knocked from his feet roughly when something thick and heavy collided with his shoulders. Turning, he spotted an Ookami male soldier fighting to break the wave of three demons with a shield as they threatened to tear down on him and rip him open. He turned to Demyx in the panic crazed gloom, his eyes wide and fearful before he looked back to the house that was ablaze. Demyx growled and landed a thick chop down onto the middle beasts neck, letting his blade stick before he pulled a small dagger out from within his left boot and jammed it into the eye of another beast, watching as the blood spurted before he brought a steel fist down across the remaining demons head, smashing its skull over and over to get it to break before it finally collapsed, its brain and blood splattering Demyx's gauntlet before he turned to the man on the floor.

He was about to extend his hand downwards and offer the man his hand before he flinched and recoiled. The man shook his head and Demyx looked down to see that the man, although full of spirit and covered in ashen smoke and black beastly blood, was only half a man. His lower half was missing completely, lost to the chaos that surrounded them before he looked up to Demyx and begged with pleading eyes.

"M-my son!" He looked back to the flames and roared as a scream broke through the splintered glass and a vicious explosion saw the house engulfed in a thick vast of flames before the front structure broke down and caved inwards. The man howled at the sky, a rippling cry that broke the moon and shattered it into a thousand tiny pieces before he let his head fall back and sobbed before his life was taken and his blood spilled aimlessly out into the mud. Demyx shook his head, trying to rid himself of the nightmare before another chorus of screams ripped out before him.

Stumbling to his feet, he ran into the swarm of fleeing civilians, bumping shoulders with crying children and grieving women as carcasses and limbs lay scattered about him in every direction. The terror filled shouts seemed to merge, bringing with them a deafening buzz that blocked Demyx's hearing as a thick meteor shower struck deep into the earth just metres from him, shaking the ground and throwing him forwards. Landing with a face full of dirt, he wasted no time in climbing upwards, looking about the mass of moving bodies as the black demons pinned women up against houses, taking them amongst the scorching embers that blistered their skin whilst men had their throats ripped out with the beasts claws and children were thrown into sacks and piled into a raging pit of flames that had sprouted from a particularly large meteor strike.

Looking through the thicket of limbs he growled. He couldn't see anything between the shadows and the flames, and the tide of people was pushing him forever backwards. He needed a way to move about as fast as possible. Looking about, he spotted a series of disjointed alleys and quickly made his way over to them, merging with the shadows before he skidded down a series of twisted bends. This was his city. He knew it inside and out, and he would be damned if he would let the monsters that had caused his city's blood to run free. He was forced to duck and shield his eyes from a particularly violent meteor strike that exploded as it fell, breaking into small scattered showers of falling embers.

Breaking free, he started running once more, jumping a spiked fence and stomping through the puddles of the previous night's rain as they reflected the great burning pain that seemed to splinter the world. Landing hard, he panted, his chest heaving. Starting forward, he grunted at a large explosion that lifted him of the ground as it smashed him into the neighbouring house through the shattered window. When he landed his head cracked painfully and the smoke felt like miniature pins in his lungs as he coughed, lifted himself up on shaking elbows, and jumped back out of the window he had been thrown through. Gritting his teeth he forced himself forwards, running out of the shadows and into the open streets.

No sooner had he emerged than a set of roaring demons in black armour with twisted horns and dead maggot infested eyes turned to him, snarling as they charged. Demyx knew he wouldn't have been able to win, but he braced himself for impact all the same, pushing his ears back and snarling as he twisted his sword in his hand and prepared for the onslaught. But it never came. Instead he found himself looking up to find a set of six soldiers twisting and screaming as they engaged the onslaught, all of them bleeding and standing on exhausted legs as they backed the attackers of. The leader of the small band turned to Demyx whilst barking orders at his small group, giving a demon a particularly hard crack with his shield and splitting the thick wood over its skull, sending it to the ground where he immediately stomped on its head and watched its nose split and splatter as the bone crunched.

"Prince Demyx! The castle! The King-"

Before the man could finish he was broken off as particularly large demon dived on his back and began to rip into his flesh where his shoulder blade and neck connected, ripping the tendon free and gaining a scream of agony from the man before he grabbed the beasts horns and dragged it over his head to land in the dirt, slamming his sword down into it and turning back to face Demyx with blood in his teeth.

"GO!"

Demyx didn't wait to be told twice. Whilst the last of his men was fighting he turned and ran back to the castle. If he could find the King he could stop the madness. His father always knew what to do in a crisis. Always.

When he approached the castle gates Demyx immediately gagged at the horrid stench of thick warm blood that ran like a low river over his ankles and down the street. Looking about the entrance to the castle he spotted the white bears, the mounts of the Ookami nation, slaughtered and hacked to pieces as if they were nothing other than timber. Their teeth had been extracted painfully and lay scattered like fallen pearls, drifting downwind in the river that swept them away. He was about to start forwards again, about to enter the castle fortress and see just who had set free the murderers that had enlisted the help of the demons to perform the massacre before him. But before he could he heard a deep low chuckle form behind him. Turning, he let his eyes go wide some and growled as Saix stood with his arms crossed and a confident smirk on his face.

"Saix! What the hell is going on!"

Saix closed his eyes and tutted loudly. "Poor Prince. You didn't even see it coming, did you?"

"What are you talking about? Who sent these murderers? Tell me!"

Saix smiled and closed his eyes, shaking his head before another quieter and more confident broke out behind Demyx and forced him to turn back. It was then that he found himself face to face with a large man he didn't recognise. The man was well built, confident with a smug smirk, and he held himself with an air of authority. He leaned on a thick greatsword and grinned.

"Hello Prince Demyx." He waved his hand casually as if there wasn't a slaughter going on about them. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon. I must say, you escaped the castle a lot faster than I expected." He let out a laugh and ignored the snarl Demyx gave him. "Of course, that only made my job all the sweeter and easier to put into action." Before Demyx could speak the mysterious man with silver hair reached to his chest and pulled out a small chain that held a pendant Demyx knew all too well.

Taking in a deep breath, Demyx growled and started forwards before the man raised his greatsword. "Where the hell did you get that?! Where is my father!?"

The man chuckled. "Well, he sleeps with the rest of your kingdom." The man flashed his canines and his wolf ears pricked upwards eagerly. "He was quite enthusiastic about giving me the amulet to prevent this." He swept his hand about in a general direction and laughed. "Of course, he didn't count on me going beyond my honourable heritage."

"What honour can a man possibly have for destroying something as precious as life!?" Demyx snarled, raising his own sword and watching as a series of demons began to align behind the man in a long line, slowly encircling him.

"Honour?" The man laughed and shook his head. "Dearest nephew, your father did not banish me because I had honour." He smiled evilly at Demyx's confused expression. "He banished me because I had dreams. I had a vision. A vision he was afraid of."

"What are you talking about? I have no other relatives-"

"And that is exactly what he would have you think. My name is Sephiroth, dearest nephew, and after a night like tonight, I doubt you'll ever forget it." He grinned and nodded before a swarm marched forwards.

Demyx managed to hack through the first few demons, slicing through bone and tendon and stepping over their carcasses before he was overcome by the sheer numbers and he found himself brought to his knees at the mercy of the creatures that surrounded him. Sephiroth marched forwards, his eyes grinning in the aftermath of the destruction as he smiled down on Demyx and turned to Saix.

"The King is dead. Make sure this one doesn't escape. I'm sure someone out there will pay a ransom for his sorry arse." He grinned down on Demyx as the prince struggled and grunted, snarling at the uncle he had failed to know before he felt a blow hit him in the back of the head and his vision swam blearily before him, the sounds and sights blearing into a confusing mess as one voice broke through the screaming flames that encompassed him. "Round up any survivors. My men need feeding."

* * *

There ya go :) I got this chapter up extra early because, lets face it, I was gone ages and I wanted to make it up to everybody. Anyway, more drama in the next chapter and I will proofread it sometime later. Not exactly sure when. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you to everyone for the awesome feedback! :) Sorry, but there wont be any mpreg in this story (for anyone who didn't read the note at the top).

**Myra - I understand. I don't mind mpregs, but I wont be including it in this fic. It will all make sense in later chapters. Thank ****you for reviewing :) **

**Guest - I'm sorry to hear that. But on the plus I'm not putting mpreg in any more. The context of it is still going to be present, but I can guarantee you that there will be no pregnant male characters within this fic. Hope that helps.**

**Kira - sorry :( I'm not putting it into the story anymore. I want everyone to enjoy this fic and I think the story might flow better without it. Sorry :( I hope you still enjoy the story **

**ur faithful Axel - haha, hello :) it's okay, i'm not putting it in anymore. **


	19. Rescue

Roxas was staring out of the window at the dawn that glared at him, his hands by his sides and his fists clenched as he swallowed hard and looked out at the white sky. It was still snowing, and Roxas was beginning to wonder if it would ever end. From between the white flakes he could see the gathering of people queuing to make their way inside the castle grounds, desperately eager to watch the excitement that would be his public death. Apparently his public execution, from what he could gather, would be within the castle grounds, and every man, woman and child within the vicinity had been invited.

Slowly he unclenched his stiff fingers and let them tap against the paned glass, feeling the brittle cold against his numb fingers and frowning. He could have escaped if he had wanted to. He could have pried the window open or smashed the glass, scaled onto the roof and slipped out into the dead of night and into the back of the black forest that surrounded the Tora capital. But to what end? He had spent all night contemplating whether to leave, and he was now feeling the strain tear at his eyes as they begged for sleep. But now his anxious stomach kept him awake, forcing him to keep his eyes open to spy the last rays of sunshine he would ever see.

Closing his eyes, he rethought his argument for leaving as he had done for the thousandth time in the few hours he had been waiting. He could leave, start a new life with a shadows name and forget everything his identity had ever been. Forget his name; forget his brothers; forget his friends; forget Axel. But then what? Should he live his life as a shadow on the earth as people died and fought about him? If he was a Neko heir, and he was beginning to believe the Tora King more and more whenever he thought about it, he had to put his desires aside. Put aside his wish for life and face his burdened punishment.

Opening his eyes, he turned to look back at the bed and frowned at the amulet he had put there. After everything the Tora King had said he had been too afraid to place it back about his neck, slightly frightened of any repercussions even though he knew it was a childish thought. Beside it sat his cloak. He hadn't noticed it when he had first woke up, nor when the Tora King had left, but as the light had slowly crawled in he had found himself captured by its presence. The letter was still inside, and Roxas found it slightly peculiar and odd that it was left there, but he hadn't questioned it.

There was a small precise knock at the door before it was pushed open and closed. Roxas never turned to look over his shoulder, but he flicked his ears back all the same (he had removed the bandages as soon as the King had left) and listened to what the newcomer had to say.

"You know Neko, you've been some trouble."

Roxas let his ears fall at Reno's voice. A part of him, a very small part of him, had been expecting Axel in the night. But the Tora prince had not come and Roxas had presumed that he had moved on with his life, accepting what Roxas was and staying away from him because of it. "So I've been told." He mumbled, still not turning to look at the prince as he heard him step further into the room before his footsteps faded and he stopped.

When Reno next spoke there was no smile hidden in his voice. There was no smug grin and there was no judgement. Just honesty and curiosity. "You know, I never would have thought that you," he paused for a moment and Roxas could only guess that he was being looked up and down, "would have been a Neko."

Roxas let out a hollow laugh and watched as the guards began shoving people out of the gates, shaking their hands as Roxas presumed they had taken in the full amount of people they were prepared to let into the Tora castle grounds. After all, it was still the home of royalty. "Not many people would. Even back home people used to tell me I was different…"

Reno hummed and Roxas listened to the creak of the bedsprings, picturing Reno sitting down as he looked at the flake filled sky and listened. "I have a question to ask, Neko. Before they let the axe claim you." Roxas never answered and Reno inhaled deeply before he next spoke. "You remember a few months back when Axel was engaged in a battle with the Tori?" Roxas never answered, but his ears flicked upwards to show he was listening. "You saved him that day…I don't understand why, when you're a spy, you would possibly save your enemy."

Roxas frowned and turned to glance at Reno from over his shoulder, his body still facing the window as he spoke coldly, his voice devoid of all emotion. "Why not?"

Reno laughed. "That's generally the rule of war, Neko. You kill the enemy, and if it looks like an accident then bravo you. We both know you could have pulled it off."

Roxas never returned the laugh or the smile as he turned to look back out of the window, his voice still cold as he ignored Reno's last comment and returned to the first part. "Funny. I didn't think wars had rules."

Reno frowned and straightened up some. "Don't be foolish, Neko. Everything has rules. Especially war." A silence stretched between them, long and unbroken, before Reno spoke again. "So, aren't you going to ask me any questions?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, turned slowly to face Reno, and folded his arms over his chest, a steel glaze coming to his eyes. "What questions could I possibly have to ask you?"

Reno shrugged and smiled. "I dunno. Maybe what time I'll be taking you down for your death. Maybe why I haven't killed you as of yet. Maybe why I left the door unlocked and dismissed the guards…" he left the hint hanging in the air and Roxas' eyes flicked briefly to the door before they darted back to Reno.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving." When Reno went to speak he cut him off, ignoring the older males frown and growling. "This is something I have to do."

"You know you're being stupid. Do you know just how many risks I've taken getting here? Father has had the castle on lockdown all night-"

"He had no reason for it." Roxas whispered, his gaze turning downwards to face the floor as he shook his head. "If I wanted to leave this place I would have done a long time ago."

"Then why the hell did you stay?"

Roxas looked up and smiled. "Prince Axel saved my life. Twice. I felt I owed him a debt I needed to repay." He shrugged and sighed. "I wonder if debt dies with you in death."

Reno rolled his eyes and stood, resting his hand on his sword and growling. "Listen to me, Neko. You say you owe my brother a debt? Then why the hell don't you repay it?" When Roxas opened his mouth, about to snarl his answer out in confusion before Reno broke him off. "Axel has been screaming bloody murder for the past twelve hours. He's been locked in the lower levels of the castle to ensure he didn't break free to you. I've seen him. His fists are red raw and his voice is cracked and dry." He stared at Roxas' shocked face with a cold hard gaze. "If you truly want to repay the debt you owe him you would do him a favour and leave now before he has to watch your body get dragged to the morgue in bloody ribbons."

Roxas stayed silent for a moment, slightly dumbstruck before he shook his head and frowned. "No, I can't. I can't leave." He ignored Reno's growl and continued. "You wouldn't understand-"

He was broken off as the sound of a deep booming horn chorused through the castle, shaking the very brick and sending shivers up both of their spines as Roxas choked on his own breath and tried to still his twitching nerves. No sooner had the sound stopped than Reno shook his head and let his shoulders slump slightly.

"It's time, Neko. I'm supposed to prepare you for the execution. You ready?" When Roxas didn't answer he picked up the amulet and cloak of the bed and handed them to him. At Roxas' confused face he began to explain. "The public is expecting to see Night Crawler executed for treasons against the crown. Night Crawler was a Tora in their eyes." When Roxas continued to look confused and refused to take the items Reno rolled his eyes once more. "It's to save Axel. If you die a Neko he'll have betrayed the court by letting an enemy into the castle and will be punished with the same death as you. If you die a Tora you die alone. Axel will be nothing but a simple minded fool you tricked. His reputation and heart will be damaged, but his life will be spared. Is that not what you want, Neko?"

Feeling his heart sink, Roxas took the items and threw the amulet over his neck, ignoring Reno's sharp inhale of breath before he took the cloak and wrapped it about his shoulders, fastening it in place and watching as Reno smiled. "You know it's easy to see why Axel likes you." Before Roxas could question what he meant Reno pulled a pair of steel iron shackles from his belt and clapped them down on Roxas' wrist, ignoring the younger males yelp as the metal tightened on his skin and cut deep into his wrists before he looked down into the betrayed sapphire eyes.

"It's for the show." Reno mumbled. "The people always want a show." Not waiting for a reply, Reno grabbed the middle of the shackles, pulled Roxas close and shoved his hood down over the striped Tora ears that lay flat against his head. "Make sure you keep your hood up." Reno growled. "The cut will be clean and the fabric will hide your Neko ears until your head has been collected."

"Good to know." Roxas growled before he yelped once more at the vicious tug Reno gave on the shackles, pulling him along forcefully as he led him down a series of corridors and down a flight of stairs.

Roxas felt his heart hammer in his chest like thunder. His mouth dried up and his tongue seemed to swell as the silence in the castle echoed about him, drowning him as he walked, the deafening bang of his footsteps hurting his ears as his breathing felt like a rapid wave of regret in his chest. For a brief moment he wanted to give in. To retract his offer and claim his life. But if he did that he would be forced to marry Princess Namine and live an unhappy life watching Axel marry the Princess larxene before they grew old together. He would rather face death than an extended sentence of misery.

When they finally reached the outside gates Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little at the flakes that fell about him cushioning his footprints. His laughter brought the eyes of some of the surrounding guards down on him as well as Reno's own sharp gaze.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Hasn't it sank in yet that you're about to die?" Reno snarled, marching him along faster and ignoring the sharp look he was being given by some of the elites that patrolled the grounds.

Roxas shook his head. "It's just so fitting. White snow and red blood. Kind of symbolic."

Reno grunted and led Roxas around to the back of the castle in silence. Roxas kept his eyes trained on the ground, thinking back to everything he had lost before a series of violent curses, cheers, jibes, and shouts reached his ears, deafening him as he chanced a small glance upwards and sucked in a deep breath.

Set in the middle of the grounds was a makeshift wooden platform that was emblazoned with the Tora flag, the deep amber strikes fluttering fiercely in the wind. Before him was the screaming hoard of Tora public that was being forced back by the guards that were struggling to control the rampant hoard that spat and hissed at him as he passed. He watched as Reno pushed aside a particularly heavy set man and dragged him through the crowd and up the wooden steps forcefully.

No sooner was Roxas standing atop the platform amongst the screaming mass of bodies that wanted to tear him apart, his heart in his mouth and full of untamed fear, than he saw the Tora King approach him on unsteady feet, a thick heavy Tora cloak wrapped about his shoulders. Beyond him stood larxene, a smug grin plastered on her pretty face, and next to her sat Namine, her young face full of fear, and Pete, who avoided Roxas' gaze and stared down at the floor.

The Tora King leaned in close to Roxas' face as Reno pushed back another stray member of the public whilst a thickly built man stood nearby, sharpening a thick two-handed axe with a whet stone. There wasn't a doubt in Roxas' mind that he was his executioner. "Neko, I will give you one last opportunity to save your life. Take my offer and you will live."

Roxas gave the man with the axe a quick glance over, unable to identify any of his facial features due to the black mask that covered his face before he looked back to the King and shook his head. "I'm not going back now."

The Tora King nodded slowly and walked back over to where the others stood, standing in front of them before he turned to the crowd and scanned the heads that bobbed and jumped before him, all of them being pushed back by the guards that struggled to cope with the hundreds of Tora's that sought blood for the trickery they had experienced.

Roxas inhaled sharply as he dared to take a second glance of the executioner, catching the man's gaze and swallowing thickly at the meaty smile that dripped spit before the man pulled the black cloak closer about his shoulders and turned to nod at Reno. Roxas frowned, unsure of what the nod meant before he heard Reno mumble a quick apology before he felt a hand grab the back of his neck forcefully, the nails digging in deep as he was thrown forwards to the ground. Landing hard on his knees, Roxas snarled and watched as Reno knelt next to him, grabbing the shackles and attaching them to a wooden block's metal hoop before he gave it two harsh tugs and confirmed it was secure. Roxas raised an eyebrow, pulling on the shackles himself and hissing when they bit deep into his skin.

Standing, Reno looked over to his father and nodded as the executioner walked forwards and played with his axe fondly, staring down at Roxas in the cloak and laughing before the Tora King raised his hands and demanded a silence to settle over the hundreds of Tora's that had turned out to gain blood for what they believed was the destruction of Prince Axel's trust by his own lieutenant. The King cleared his throat, lowered his hands against the hushed silence, and spoke in a booming voice.

"My dear people! You are all Tora's! Proud! Honourable! Fierce!" A roar met his starting speech before he quieted them once more with a wave of his hand. "We have been deceived!" His voice broke a little and Roxas wondered if he was the only one who heard it as he stared at the shackles and mewled quietly, a small rage sparking in his heart. "Night Crawler was caught attempting to flee the grounds the day of the Tournament. He would see Prince Axel face banishment and death for his own cowardice!"

Roxas growled and attempted to straighten up, wanting to leap to his feet before the shackles brought him down harshly and he found himself gaining the attention of the crowd. "What?! What kind of excuse is that?! I never-"

Before he could finish his outraged statement he felt something hard hit him across his jaw, forcing him to bite down on his own tongue as the blood spurted in his mouth and he was silenced with a wince. Turning to stare beside him he glared up at Reno as the Prince pulled back the hilt of his sword and shook his head slowly, just enough so Roxas could see as his eyes glowed like fire. Swallowing the blood in his mouth, Roxas ignored his aching jaw that felt as if it was about to explode and stayed quiet, wondering if the excuse had been made to save Axel's life or to make Reno seem all the more glorious.

The Tora King frowned, his eyes scanning the sky for a brief second before he turned back to face the silent and eager crowd and spoke once more. "I give to you Night Crawler, traitor of the crown, charged with high treason, and awaiting your mercy!"

Another cheer went up before a large ominous drum was beaten like a heartbeat, perfectly in sync with Roxas' own as it echoed loudly about him, deafening Roxas to his core as he shuddered when the King stepped back and closed his eyes away from all the violent faces that wanted to be the one slicing deep into his neck. He said his goodbye's inside his head, thanking the heavens that Axel wasn't there to judge him as well.

The Tora King stepped back and frowned into the silence, his eyes flicking up into the sky once more as he took his place besides Pete and shuddered some. "He is late…" He whispered, drawing Pete's attention to him as the disguised Buta looked up at the sky and frowned too.

"Sir…?"

The Tora King ignored him and looked back to Roxas, watching as Reno grabbed the scruff of Roxas' neck from beneath the black cloak and thrust the Neko's head onto the wooden block so that his neck was clearly exposed as his chin rested on the other side. The executioner turned to the King and waited for the signal, giving the axe a few more licks with the whet stone to sharpen its perfect razor edge. The King looked up at the sky once more and sighed when he saw there was nothing but snow. "It appears the Wisdom Tree was wrong…" He turned back to Roxas before he looked out at the eager crowd and continued his inward musings aloud in a small voice. "My judgement was wrong…" With a deflated heart the Tora King pushed his ears back against his head and raised his hand, watching as the marksman grinned through rotten teeth and wandered over to Roxas, raising his blade high as his eyes dilated with excitement.

Roxas took his breaths shakily, his heart hammering in his chest as he fought every nerve he had that was screaming at him to beg for his life. Keeping his eyes closed tight he fought back the shivers and waited.

The Tora King let a tear fall. One lonesome saddened tear before he whispered into the frosted breeze, his voice coming out as nothing but a pant before the wind whisked it away. "What have I done…?" Forced to follow through with the proceedings, the Tora King threw his hand down to his side.

The signal was given. The crowd screamed upwards to the heavens. The young Neko fought back the tears. Reno inhaled deeply and closed his eyes against the murder.

And the axe was lowered.

The strike was lightening quick. The marksman had his aim centred, his eyes hungry for the wash of red rain that would purge the snow and taint it. But it never came.

Roxas waited, his confusion brimming as he squeezed his eyes tight to prevent the liquid tears from falling and flinched. But instead of the thick _thunk_ that should have come with the end of his life there was a series of gasps, a yelp, and a sharp bittersweet _twang_ of steel. The snarl that followed was furious, as if a beast had been unleashed from a cage after years of torture, and Roxas found himself recognising the voice hidden within it. Daring to glance upwards, he felt his eyes go wide some at the scene before him.

Stood over him, their feet apart as their thick brown boots held their grip tightly, a shadow draped in a black cloak held a steel blade up high, countering the axe as they grunted and growled dangerously, keeping the marksman at bay. Both hands were placed upon the steel sword that was jamming the axe, and Roxas knew that his saviour, whoever it was, was feeling the bite of the steel as their hands dripped red satin stains. The marksman himself was struggling, his hands wavering and his shoulders quivering as he attempted to bring the steel axe down. But the shadow refused to let go.

The marksman's face turned red and he grunted before the shadow turned, ducked below the sword holding the axe and shoulder barged the man roughly, sending him flying from the platform with a cry. The shadow turned, immediately raising the sword up to counter a strike aimed down at their face from Reno, the _clank_ of steel ringing out once more as the shadow danced the song of steel rhythmically, sliding left, ducking, plunging forwards, pivoting right, backing up, striking down, forcing an attack and bringing it back to defend. Every move was perfect. Every strike was well aimed. Every assault made to kill.

Roxas listened to the screaming about him and only just managed to look back from the fray to watch as a shadow similar to the one that was fighting at his back rode down on the crowd on a sickly green wyvern, skimming the heads of people before the shadow kicked the beasts sides roughly, a silver shackle dangling from his right wrist, and shouted over the hoard in a gruff voice loud enough for Roxas to hear.

"COME ON YA FLYIN' BOGY! SHOOT SUMINK!"

No sooner had the words left the man's mouth than the wyvern opened its jaws, shuddered violently, and spat a river of red and orange flames that caught light to the wood of the platform Roxas was still trapped on. Men and women alike shrieked like tortured souls as they ran for their lives, turning the event into a mass mad panic of hysteria as they ran like lit torches, some rolling in the snow and becoming trampled beneath the desperate fleeing people. Roxas ducked his head into his hands to shield himself from the flames before the shadow on the wyvern pulled up, hooting and hollering as the guards became lost in the crowd of fear, most of them trying to get to the King as others attempted to make sense of what was going on, lost in the confusion like Roxas.

As the flames licked their way up the platform Roxas pulled hard on the shackles, yelping when a particularly hard twisted tug had him hissing from the searing agony it brought him in his left wrist. He was forced to cough out loud when the smoke began to turn black and clog his lungs and vision, blurring his sight as the green wyvern and shadow rider continued to shoot flames at the soldiers, keeping them at bay and preventing them from reaching both the platform and the stables were their own wyverns were being held.

Turning to glance right, Roxas caught sight of the shadow and Reno captured in a furious fight, both of them prepared to slice the other into thick chunks of meat as they ignored the flames and battled it out. Roxas was about to give the shackles another tug when he felt a pair of cold hands grab his own. Looking up, Roxas frowned as Hayner stared down on him with wide eyes, a sharp dagger in his hands.

"Hayner?" He was broken off by the coughing as a vicious tide of black putrid ash was blown their way by the fierce wind.

Hayner nodded, his eyes brimming with determination before he raised the blade high, forcing Roxas to close his eyes before the shattering _chink_ of breaking metal links was heard. Sparks flew and when Roxas opened his eyes he found his wrists still bound by the shackles, but they were no longer connected. Instead there were just two dangling linked chains. Roxas didn't have time to think before Hayner stood, pulled him to his feet and dived off the platform through the smoke and flames, shouting back at Roxas to join him.

Roxas turned, about to follow Hayner before a sudden thought occurred in his mind. Looking back, he frowned to find the Tora King still stood in the same position he had been moments ago as the flames licked at his feet and attempted to drag him down to Hell with them. Looking about Roxas frowned. Larxrene and Namine were gone, and he would have bet his life that they had ran of the moment the shadow had appeared on the platform. Pete was also gone, but where Roxas couldn't even begin to fathom. He was about to leave, but as he turned to face the fire he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Growling at his own stupidity, Roxas turned back to the Tora King and ran over, covering his face from the flames and ducking out of the way of the violent death match the shadow and Reno were still engaged in. By the time he made his way to the King, his lungs filled with smoke and his head swimming from the toxic fumes, the bottom of the King's robes were alight and the flames were slowly eating their way up. Roxas stopped before him, unsure of what to do or say as the King smiled at him and bowed his head slightly. Although Roxas breathed rapidly the King held a grace in death that Roxas could never have hoped to achieve.

The King laughed, his eyes crinkling happily as he spoke in a raspy tone. "It seems my judgement was right after all. He came for you, and you are no longer alone." Roxas frowned, unsure of what the Tora King meant before he yelped as a particularly violent burst of flames hissed and spat at him. Roxas was about to charge forwards and help the King, hoping to get him into the snow to extinguish the flames, but before he could a wall of red hot ruby flames rose up, engulfing the path before him as it spat at him from a demons tongue and pushed him back. It was over the din that Roxas heard the King let out a final laugh before a black scarred and burned hand made its way through the flames towards Roxas.

Roxas felt his eyes go wide. He was completely horrified to see the charred flesh before him and even more so to see what was held within the old man's grasp before he heard him speak out loud and clear. "Tell my sons that this war is only just beginning! I have done all I can for them and I love them deeply!" Roxas carefully held his hand out and accepted the ruby red piece of the Tora amulet, watching as it turned black in his hands before he glanced up at the Kings faint smile through the laughing fire. "Good luck, Night Crawler!"

No sooner had the words left the King's lips than the flames intensified and his image disappeared completely from Roxas' view. Roxas shook his head, swallowed hard, and stood, petrified and frozen to the spot, completely confused without a clue as to what was going on. He was snapped from his trance when Pete appeared next to him, shaking his shoulders wildly and yelling in his face to try and get him to move. For a moment the world appeared to stop moving, the ground stayed still and the air seemed to turn to solid smoke. But after a while the dull buzzing din was lost and the screams and hollers of the present made it through to his ears.

Blinking rapidly and shaking his head, Roxas watched as Pete grabbed him by the front of his cloak, pulled him to an area of small flames and threw him through it. Thankfully his reflexes kicked in and Roxas flipped in the air, landing on all fours as he looked about at the carnage before him and placed the Tora amulet inside his cloak with the letter.

All about him people were screaming, some alight and others crying in terror. Guards remained trapped and burned in a ring of fire as the shadow on the green wyvern seemed to have gone mad for blood. He recognised Seifer running through the mass on the poisonous beast he remembered from the beginning of their adventure, slashing people with its poisonous spikes as it galloped past them whilst Seifer slit the throats of the survivors he passed. In the middle of a mass of swarming guards that held nets and thick Tora emblazoned swords was Hayner, and to Roxas' surprise he was back to back with the Tori lieutenant Roxas himself had placed in the cells. How she had gotten out Roxas would never know, but she was helping Hayner all the same, slicing men from afar with small daggers whilst Hayner slashed at anybody that came too close. Turning around in a circle, Roxas watched as a rainbow of wyverns took to the sky and looked to the stables to spy Roric charging towards him, his fangs bared as he extended his wings and trampled anybody that got in his way.

Without second thinking it, Roxas turned on a side and waited until Roric was so close he could smell the singing straw from the stable. Reaching forwards, he grabbed a fistful of the black mane and forced himself onto the creatures back, immediately linking his mental bond with the beast and allowing it to continue its charge as he wished there was a bridle and saddle. Holding on tight to Roric's mane, he pulled the beast to a stop and turned to stare at the onslaught of elites that were headed his way, all of them riding black wyverns that were tipped with gold. No flames were shot, and Roxas could only assume they wanted to protect the castle and cause as little damage as possible. Looking about, he searched desperately for an answer or a clue on what to do before he felt Roric back up some, his own body startled as the Tori prince, Leon, landed beside him and grinned, holding out a sword up to him handle first and grinning.

"You ready to join the right side, Neko?"

Roxas looked down at the sword and Leon's grin before he nodded, took it, and watched as Leon extended his powerful wings and leapt into the air, completely born to the sky as he swooped and dived in and out of the wyverns, loving the element he was born to as he slashed the elites open with his talons, moving at incredible speeds that Roxas could only dream of. Still completely confused, Roxas connected the bond with Roric and together they took to the sky.

No sooner where they up in the air than the elites were down upon them, diving down on them and forcing them to manoeuvre out of the way as they attempted to slice at them with thick axes and razor sharp swords. Because they were in the air the flames had started again, sizzling the snow before it could even reach the ground as Roxas was forced to push Roric hard, moving him out of the way of the red flames lick before he growled and turned back around, no longer being defensive but going for the attack.

Pulling Roric left, he aimed for a particularly nasty wyvern and rider that was brandishing two short axes and snorting thick black flames. Darting in and out of the fire he headed straight on, smashing Roric into the wyvern in a tactic the Tora rider did not foresee before he felt his breathing come in shallow pants. Bringing the sword Leon had given him up, Roxas blocked the first attack from the axe and leaned back against Roric's back, dodging the second. Growling, he looked down at the wyvern and smirked. There was no way he could defeat the rider with two axes, but there was a way he could bring him out of the sky.

Ducking out of reach of the blow aimed for his head, Roxas jumped from Roric's back, placed two hands on the handle of his sword, and dived from the sky, thrusting it deep into the wyvern's side and grunting as it sliced downwards before it stuck fast beneath the black beast's wing. Immediately the creature screamed, writhed, and began to fall, losing complete use of its wing as it fell in a screeching heap. The rider fell with it, thrown from its saddle as the beast turned and let out a series of scorching breath, burning Roxas' cheeks and forcing him to close an eye as the elite took the full front of the fire and went screaming to the ground, holding his blistered face in terrified agony.

Roxas turned in the air, placing his feet on the dying wyverns back and kicking away from it to fall in a free fall formation. Bridging the link with Roric, he thought hard and gave out an "oomph", banging his wounded wrist and wincing when he landed on the black beasts back before it brought him down to the ground amongst the violence that raged about him. No sooner had all four of Roric's hooves touched the ground than Roxas found himself face to face with Pete. The man was out of breath and amidst the chaos he had adorned his Buta ears.

"Night Crawler! I think it's time we took our leave!" Nodding, Roxas turned and watched as a small army of men began to make their way towards them, no less than two hundred armoured guards charging and screaming their way into the fiery chaos, all of them being led by Vanitas. He was about to make his way back out of the din when something caught his eyes, something that he knew shouldn't have affected him. But it did.

The shadow rider on the green wyvern was making his way through the sky, Seifer's beast held carefully in the wyvern's claws so as to avoid the poison as Seifer and Hayner sat on its back with the masked rider. Beside him Leon landed and grabbed hold of Pete, yelling at Roxas about them meeting up on the south side of the Crested Lagoon, wherever that was, before he too took to the sky with Pete. Yuffie following close behind him.

But what grabbed Roxas' attention wasn't the fleeing friends he was supposed to join. What bothered him was the shadow that had saved him. The shadow with the broken shackle chain about his left wrist. The shadow that was now lying in the ground with his hood down to reveal two white Neko ears and a snarling Cloud that was at the mercy of Reno's blade. For a split second Roxas felt his heart stop beating and he choked on his own breath, unbelieving his eyes.

Cloud growled up at Reno, both of them bloody and beaten and worn beyond their normal limits as they panted for breath. Roxas couldn't think straight. Everything was so confusing. The Tori were supposed to be in the dungeons. Pete and Seifer were supposed to be keeping in character. Hayner was supposed to be a loyal guard to the Tora. Cloud was supposed to be dead. He himself was supposed to be dead. But he wasn't. And if his eyes were telling the truth, Cloud wasn't either.

Roxas watched as Reno raised his blade high, about to strike down on his brothers head, and Roxas knew there was no way he could have ever made it in time. There was too much distance. Too long a stretch. Even if he galloped he would only make it in time to watch the aftermath of the strike. Roxas felt his heart clog up with emotion. The wave of helplessness and regret piling up inside him as he looked about desperately for a way to help, ignoring the oncoming wave at his back.

And that was when the miracle happened.

Just as Reno was about to lower his blade, his eyes filled with revenge and death, Roxas saw the chakram fly through the air, slicing hard into Reno's wrist and causing him to cry out in anguish, the blade falling from his hands and sticking in the mud a few metres away. Gripping hold of his forearm, Reno hissed and snarled upwards before he felt his eyes go wide slightly.

Axel was making his way over, his strides confident if not steeped in exhaustion as the bruised rings under his eyes from his broken nose were added to by his lack of sleep. His hands were dripping blood and his knuckles were swollen, and Roxas presumed broken, as he walked with a slight limp. On the chakram's return visit Reno managed to move out of the way in time and Axel raised his hand up to catch it with some difficulty. But his face never gave anything away as a look of pure hatred cut across his eyes and ignited the emeralds like jade fire.

"Leave him the hell alone, Reno!"

Reno let out a laugh, still clutching his arm that was dripping blood as Axel's red wyvern stepped up behind him, turned to the oncoming hoard of Tora guards that were being led by a screaming Vanitas, and forged a series of thick flamed shots before them, effectively building an impenetrable wall that cut them off from reinforcements. Reno raised an eyebrow at the wyvern's actions but instead of questioning it he decided to address a more pressing matter. "How the hell did you make it out of that room? Dad posted guards at every exit and locked it himself."

Axel growled and stepped forwards, blinking tiredly and attempting to focus on the blurred figure of the blonde before him as he frowned. "How the hell do you think I got out?"

Reno let his gaze travel down to Axel's hands and his limp before he shook his head. "Stupid question. Trust you to bust your way out."

Axel growled again. "Just let Roxas go and we can call this quits. You can have the throne."

Roxas, Reno, and even Cloud raised their eyebrows at Axel then before Reno broke out into laughter, startling Axel and forcing a snarl to rip from his lips as the older Tora spoke. "Oh Axel, I fear the swelling under your eyes must be affecting your vision."

Cloud growled on the floor and spoke in a closed gruff whisper that was clearer than any shout. "I'm not Roxas you idiot. As soon as I'm done kicking your arse," he pointed up at Reno before he let his finger fall out of exhaustion and turned to Axel, "and your arse," he pointed at Axel. "He's next!" He thumbed over his shoulder and growled at Roxas as the young Neko pulled down his hood and revealed his Tora ears, but it was still undeniably him. His cheeks were scorched, his face ashen from the smoke and his left wrist was swelling to the point where he didn't think he would ever be able to get the shackle of anymore, but it was definitely him.

Roxas frowned and cocked his head to the side lightly. "Why the hell are you gonna kick my butt?"

Cloud raised himself up on an elbow and seethed, but before he could answer he was cut off by Axel's confused words as the redhead squinted at Roxas and Roric. "Roxas?"

Roxas smiled and shuffled uncomfortably before he gave a small smile and tried not to look about at the destruction of Axel's home as the red wyvern sat lazily behind Axel and waited. "Surprise…" Roxas mumbled, giving an odd quirky smile.

Axel frowned before he turned back to Cloud. "Then who are you?"

Cloud spat a mouthful of blood out on the floor and frowned. "I'm Cloud. The big brother who's gonna kick your arse six ways from sundown after I'm done dealing with him." He nodded in Reno's direction.

Before Axel could respond Reno cut him off and snarled. "Well this has been fun. But as you can see this castle is now a flaming wreck. I don't know where father and the princesses are, the wyverns are gone and a score of troops are dead." He glared down at Cloud and spoke to Axel in a sour tone. "I wanted to save Roxas for you, Axel. Heaven above knows I tried. But this takes it too far. We can't let this slip." He turned to look at his little brother and growled. "Finish it."

Roxas inhaled deeply, looking to Axel and pleading with him through his eyes as he begged him not to do what he was supposed to do. But Axel never looked at him. Instead the two redheads stared it out for a while before Axel gave out a deep sigh and turned to his wyvern. Slowly he mounted its back and started forwards, his chakram held painfully in his hand. When he finally reached the duo Cloud was standing on shaking legs as he stared at Axel confidently, his eyes like dark cobalt steel as Roxas shook his head and shouted out to Axel when the blade was raised high.

"Axel! Axel, please!" He shook his head and sat motionless on top of Roric, too afraid to move. "Please, you can't do this!"

Axel sat atop his wyvern, his heart torn between his duty and his emotions. He heard Roxas' cry, heard his plea, and he felt his heart break as the older Neko growled back at Roxas not to beg to a heartless beast. The comment ignited a fury inside of Axel, but as he looked over to Roxas he felt it disappear to be filled with something much greater. Lowering his blade, Axel muttered a string of curses to himself before he grabbed Cloud by his cloak, pulled him up and hissed at the pain in his knuckles before he felt his wyvern grab his brother by the hem of his clothes. Reno yelped before he was thrown across the courtyard where he landed in a pile of pink snow and bodies before he stood and glared at Axel as Cloud climbed unsteadily onto the wyverns back and held onto the saddle rather than Axel.

"Axel, what the hell do you think you're doing?! They're the enemy!"

Axel smiled and gave Roxas a quick wink. "I know." He turned back to Reno and gave him a toothy grin. "So fucking shoot me Reno."

Without waiting for an answer Axel laughed, gave his wyvern a harsh kick and took to the sky, moving through the clouds like he was born to it. Laughing, Roxas watched as the pair began to fly of slowly before he turned back to Reno and frowned, looking at the chaos about him as Vanitas screamed orders at people in the background to fetch water to quench the fires thirst. "Reno, I-"

"Just get outta here, Neko!" Reno cried, his anger getting the better of him as he looked about the ruin he was left with. When Roxas didn't move he picked up a sharp jagged rock and lobbed it in his direction, watching as it hit Roxas on the shoulder and cut deep before the young blonde yelped and took to the sky, forcing Roric up and feeling the adrenaline overcome his exhaustion as he followed the red wyvern in the distance. Looking back on the mess, Roxas knew Axel would have questions. Questions he would have to answer. And the amulet… Roxas frowned and flew over the city with Roric as people cried and screamed as they made their way to their homes. He would make sure Axel received the amulet.

But for now Roxas was just relieved to be free again. And to know Cloud was alive made his heart soar higher than it had done since he was dragged into this mess. Now all he was left with was questions. Questions about how Cloud was alive. Questions about how he had found him. Questions about Sora.

Roxas' head was buzzing with questions. His body was tired. His arm, shoulder, and face ached, and all he wanted was to fall asleep. Preferably with either Axel or Cloud, assuming they didn't kill each other on the ride to the Crested Lagoon anyway.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed ^_^ Let me know what ya think :)

I know you will have questions, don't worry, you will find your answers out when Roxas and Axel do in the next update

**Kira - sorry :( I hope you never abandon the story :) it's great to have loyal readers who review ^_^ they give me the strength to get the next chapter up as soon as possible **

**Guest - Haha, yeah he is :) it's okay, honestly, I have never ever played a game where Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth, Yuffie, or Aerith are in them (bar KH and KH2) ^_^' so I hope I'm getting their characters sort of right. I'm glad you are excited and I hope it was worth the wait!**


	20. Plotting mishap

Roxas was at the back of the pack. His eyes were drooping heavily as they flew over the black forest that was stained white by the snow and he found himself constantly shaking his head viciously to try and stay awake as he continuously teetered on Roric's back, slowly sliding forwards and back in a soothing lullaby motion as the silence stretched on about him. The sun was high in the sky and Roxas had no idea where they were going as he followed the others. He knew he was still on Tora territory, but he hadn't a clue as to where the Crested Lagoon was, or what they were going to do when they got there.

Stifling a yawn as he gripped Roric's mane tightly with his right hand, his left cradled against his chest as it panged with a throbbing pain, Roxas glanced ahead at the small odd formation they had formed. Roxas himself was still at the back, Roric's wings beating heavily as the black beast shuddered with every stroke. Roxas knew he was probably exhausted from flying for hours on end, and the heavy pants that came from the beats mouth only reinforced his musings.

Flying in front of him and slightly to the left was Yuffie. She had slowly lagged to the back of the pack over the hours they had been running away from the Tora's, her wings becoming stiff as she attempted to keep up a brave face and fly fiercely. Roxas had to admire her. Beside her flew Leon, Pete still held up in his strong hands. Leon himself had slowed down with Yuffie, but it wasn't because he was tired as, although the Tori prince had a lot more weight to carry than Yuffie, he moved with the same grace and speed he had when he first appeared to help Roxas back at his rescue. Every time he sped up Yuffie would try to keep up with him and Roxas watched, slightly curious as Leon would deliberately slow down and give her a small smile. He knew the duo had to be cold because even though the snow had stopped falling it was still freezing, especially up in the air.

Roxas turned away from the Tori pair and the Buta and instead watched the green wyvern that flew haggardly in front of him to his right. The green wyvern looked as if it was prepared to drop out of the sky at any minute as it shuddered and shook, its wings beating unevenly as its many passengers spoke openly between each other. Roxas couldn't hear what they were saying from where he sat, but he could hear the odd bark of laughter drift back to him as the poisonous beat in the wyverns claws looked down at the trees it passed and whickered occasionally, its breath frosting in the air as it snorted and looked about in bewilderment.

Shaking his head slightly, Roxas turned away from them to squint at the red wyvern that rode openly in front, forcing the others to try and keep up as it broke through the sky as if it was still full of energy. Roxas couldn't remember when Axel and Cloud had made their way to the front of the pack, and it unnerved him some that the pair where alone together when they were still in enemy territory and high of the ground. Gulping, he reached down with his wounded hand and slowly slid it across Roric's side, feeling the whickering breaths before he shook his head and thought hard. At the pace they were going at one of them would end up dropping out of the sky before they managed to reach the lagoon.

Coming to a decision, he pulled back lightly on Roric's mane, communicating with the beast telepathically through their bridged connection before Roric slowly began to lower himself down out of the sky, aiming for a small clearing in the trees. Roxas knew the landing would be hard. Both himself and Roric were too tired to prepare a smooth descent. It was as he skimmed the trees with Roric that he caught the eyes of Yuffie. He saw her point out of the corner of his eyes, heard her attempt to shout something as she covered her mouth before she nudged Leon and brought his eyes down on him as well.

Leon rolled his eyes and brought his fingers up to his lips, letting out a shrill whistle and catching the attention of the two wyverns and their passengers before he followed Yuffie as she slowly swooped down and followed Roxas into the clearing. The two wyverns stopped in the air, one confidently and one raggedly, before they both turned and followed the Tori with confusion.

Down amidst the trees Roxas yelped and brought his wounded hand up to cover his face against the snapping trees and branches as Roric cried loudly and shrieked at the thick pine needles that scratched at his oily skin and irritated his wings. When Roxas lowered his hand he cursed and watched as the dirty snow came up to meet him at tremendous speeds. Roric landed hard, his front knees crashing with the soft ground before he toppled forwards, landing on his side in a crumpled heap and sending Roxas flying a few feet with a cry before he landed hard on his front. Shaking his head to rid it of some of the cold snow, Roxas grumbled and coughed, leaning up on his elbows and listening to Roric breath raggedly behind him before he heard the crumpling sound of crunching snow.

Turning, he smiled as Roric wandered over and nibbled curiously at his hair before the beast folded its wings, shook its mane and pawed at the snow with a hard hoof before it slowly buckled its knees and curled up next to him. Roxas let out a small laugh as they sat curled in the snow, Roric's neck wrapped about him as he leaned against the beasts back and closed his eyes, breathing deep as Roric closed his eyes and mimicked him before it stretched an oily wing and covered It over Roxas' front, protecting him slightly from the chill of the snow. Roxas lifted the pendant from his neck and carefully placed it in the pocket opposite the one where the Tora piece was being held, letting out a sigh as he did, grateful to be himself again.

"Trust a Neko to have a catnap when we're being chased." Roxas peeked an eye open at the soft voice and grinned as Yuffie smiled down on him from a few feet away, her hands on her knees as she laughed at him. "You know that sitting in the snow isn't good for you, right?"

Roxas shrugged and closed his eyes once more, letting his shoulders relax before he felt his nerves tremble and shake, the tension tearing from his shoulders as the weight of what had just occurred settled over him like a tsunami, settling fear rigidly in his stomach. He was pulled from his attempt to calm his jittering nerves by a smooth voice he recognised to belong to the Tori prince.

"Leave him be Yuffie." Roxas opened his eyes once more, stifling a yawn as he watched Leon settle Pete down before the Tori landed gracefully and folded his arms, a smirk plastered on his face as he turned from Roxas to Yuffie. "I think we could all use some rest."

Yuffie grinned and straightened up, letting her wings sag downwards where they trailed into the snow as she rubbed the back of her head and let out a laugh. "You said it. I'm beat."

As if to prove her point she sank into the snow and let out a long sigh. Unable to resist it, Roxas raised an eyebrow and spoke in a mimicking high-pitched tone. "You know sitting in the snows bad for you, right?"

Yuffie glared half-heartedly before she picked up a fistful of snow and pelted him with it. As if sensing the oncoming action Roric reached forwards with his neck and caught the ball in his mouth, ripping it from side to side and staring down at the ground in confusion when it fell apart. Both Yuffie and Roxas laughed as Roric gave out a loud snort whilst Leon shook his head and Pete sank heavily into the snow, letting his shoulders sag some and smiling.

"Well, I think I'm about ready for a long sleep too. Flying really takes it outta ya."

At Pete's comment Leon raised an eyebrow and spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice. "What the hell are you talking about? If anything you should have more energy seeing as I was the one doing all the work. You Buta aint exactly light you know."

Pete grumbled inaudibly under his breath and Roxas stifled his laughter as he leaned his head back against Roric and let out a deep breath, closing his eyes once more. No sooner had he relaxed than there was a fierce rolling roar that echoed through the trees followed by the sound of tree trunks snapping and falling like toothpicks before there was a loud explosion like bang that was followed by a range of curses. Opening his eyes, Roxas frowned as he followed the broken trees and the displaced snow to find the green wyvern lying crumpled in a broken heap.

The wyvern never moved as it let out one last quivering breath. Its chest stopped moving and Roxas knew immediately that they would be needing another mount before they were to go anywhere anytime soon. Squinting, he watched as Seifer crawled out from around the back of the wyvern, holding his head and mumbling a string of curses as he grabbed his poisonous beast's reigns and pulled it through the snow behind him. Following him was Hayner. The young Inu was stumbling some as he walked in a wobbly line and shook his head, wandering into the circle and making his way over to Roxas and collapsing beside him. Roxas laughed as Hayner sat down heavily next to him, turned on a side, pushed Roric's wing away, and placed his head in the blonde Neko's lap, mumbling a shushing motion as he shivered and curled up into a ball and folded his ears back. Within seconds of the Inu's eyes being closed he was asleep, a loud succession of snores escaping his frame as he cuddled further into Roxas.

Last to emerge was the shadow with the shackle about his right wrist. Roxas frowned as the man stepped out from around the back of the beast, kicked the dead wyverns hide and turned to look at the red wyvern that landed with perfect formation. Growling, the shadow pulled down his hood to reveal dirty blonde hair and Inu ears as he pointed a finger up at an exhausted Cloud and shouted up at him.

"Oi! Neko! How come you gets a good ride and all I get is this bag of crap?" He turned back to the wyvern and gave it one last boot before he grumbled and made his way over to the odd group, placing his hands on his hips and staring at Pete's raised eyebrow. "What?"

The red wyvern shuddered and shook some of the snow it had gathered on its landing from its back as Cloud slid slowly from it and glared at the Inu. "Shut your trap dog." He rotated his shoulder and popped the muscles in his neck, letting out a sigh and slumping some. "At least I gave you a damn ride. Next time I'll drag you wherever we're goin'. How's that sound puppy?"

Roxas frowned. The banter between his brother and the Inu was almost friendly, but there was still a bite of distrust to it. Before he could raise a question the Inu turned back to his brother and snarled.

"Hey! I didn't have ta help ya save ya bro yano? I did it outta the goodness of me heart. How bout you show me some damn respect kitty cat."

Cloud frowned and made his way over to the Inu, his shoulders tensed as everyone prepared themselves to drag the two males away from each other if and when the fight started. But to their great surprise, Cloud let out a bark of laughter, shook his head, and held out his left hand, the shackle dangling from it lazily as he smiled. "Fair play to you Inu."

The Inu looked down on the hand suspiciously before he took it, smiled, and shook it. "Does this mean I get me freedom?"

Cloud gave a smug grin and shook his head. "Nope. This means you get a friendship. I owe you one Cid."

Roxas frowned, bringing one of his ears up confusedly as Cid laughed, released Cloud's hand and itched his nose. "Ah well…guess that'll have to do for now I s'pose."

Cloud laughed and shook his head before the two were engrossed by a conversation Pete started with them, asking them just how they had managed to get into the Tora grounds without being detected. Although Roxas wanted to know the answer, he found himself drawn to the last figure that dropped from the wyvern's side.

From across the snow drenched forest he found Axel's gaze. The emeralds were dull, tired, and confused. But Axel still held that confident grin as he leaned against his wyverns side and smiled, nodding in Roxas' direction before Roxas found his attention snapped up as Cloud knelt in front of him, picked up a sleeping Hayner and deposited him in the arms of Seifer, before he turned back to Roxas and knelt back down in front of him once more.

A silence settled. Long and heavy, it weighed down on Roxas as he stared at Cloud and watched as his older brother smiled at him with his ears bent slightly. Cloud reached a hand out slowly, frowning when Roxas flinched some before he ruffled his hand in Roxas' hair and leaned his forehead against Roxas' own. Roxas held his breath, unsure if he had fallen asleep in the snow and was dreaming as Cloud looked down and his smile disappeared.

"So…you disobeyed me, left for war, placed a bounty on your own head in more than one nation, wreaked havoc I can't even begin to explain, and almost got yourself killed…" he paused and smiled, looking up to Roxas and grinning. "What the hell am I gonna do with you?"

Roxas laughed, pulled back, and dived into Cloud's arms, knocking the older male to the floor and laughing as he hid his face in his brother's chest whilst the white puffy snow jumped upwards about them. Pushing his face against his brother's cloak, Roxas shook his head and squeezed Cloud tight, letting the small tears fall as Cloud hugged him back fiercely and rocked him slowly. Roxas felt wet tears fall in his hair and listened to Cloud shush him quietly, speaking more to himself than to Roxas as the younger Neko drowned himself in his brother's scent, feeling the warmth come from his brother's torso and never wanting to let go.

Leaning against his wyvern, Axel looked on at the scene before he hummed, smiled, and closed his eyes, resting his chin on his chest as he reflected on all that had happened. Peeking an eye open, he snuck one last glance at Roxas and Cloud and frowned. He would never get a reaction like that, he knew it. And it hurt.

Roxas was forced back as Cloud held him at arm's length, his hands holding on to his shoulders tightly as he laughed and shook his head. "Oh Roxas, you know I still have to kick your arse for this, right?"

Roxas smiled. "I don't care."

Cloud laughed aloud. "When do you ever? As soon as we get Sora my boot'll be up your butt. You're safe 'til then."

Roxas frowned and let his ears go up slightly in curiosity, thinking hard before he spoke in a small voice. "Sora…he's alive too?"

Cloud looked taken aback and retracted his hands as if he had been burned. "Roxas…what are you talking about? Of course he's alive. Why wouldn't he be?"

Before Roxas could speak Axel spoke in a loud tone from the back, drawing all eyes to him as he closed his eyes and smiled. "Because a certain little Kitsune spy was misinformed and told him you and Sora had been murdered in a massacre the King had performed for Roxas no longer relaying information to him." He left out the kiss and looked up as Cloud glared at him out of cold sapphires. "What was he supposed to think? He didn't hear from you in God knows how long, and when you finally do show up it's at his execution." He let out a laugh and shook his head. "Talk about timing."

Cloud growled and stood, clenching his fists and ignoring Roxas' questioning glance as he began his slow march over towards the Tora. Axel, sensing the change in atmosphere, kicked of his wyvern and turned to face Cloud head on.

"You know, Tora," Cloud spat the word as if it was venom in his mouth. "I've heard a rather disturbing rumour about you."

Axel cocked his head slightly and smiled. "Oh Really? Just one?"

Roxas frowned and folded his ears back, turning to face Cid as the Inu let out an "uh-oh" and backed up some. Roxas inhaled sharply as Cloud drew his sword and swirled it in his hand before Axel painfully grabbed his chakram and held it in his own bruised hands.

"Ya see, there was this Tora guard, and he told me that you," he pointed at Axel and growled, "have been getting a little too close to my brother."

"Oh geez." Roxas mumbled, blushing a scarlet as every eye turned between him and Axel before he raised his hood and brought it down over his head, attempting to hide his scarlet cheeks as he could practically feel the snow melt away around him from the heat of his embarrassment. "Cloud can we please talk about this some other time?"

Cloud growled and turned back to him. "So something did happen?"

Roxas shuffled uncomfortably under his brother's gaze and looked away. "W-well it wasn't exactly something…." He itched the back of his head nervously and swallowed hard.

"So nothing happened?" Cloud asked, lowering his sword slightly.

"Well…" When Roxas refused to answer Cloud snarled and turned back to face Axel. Cid let out a "wrong answer Kitty" and Pete grumbled an "I knew this would happen" as Cloud began his advance on Axel once more.

"I swear to God Tora when I'm through with you they'll be scattering what few pieces of you there are left on a fire!" Cloud roared, starting forwards and smashing his blade down hard across Axel's chakram, pushing him back forcefully until the redheads back was against a tree. Axel brought up his own blade to block the attack aimed at his throat and rolled out of the way of the sword that stuck fast in the tree, landing in the snow hard before he let out a laugh at the sword that Cloud wrenched from the tree as it came to rest at his throat whilst the Neko heaved heavily and his chest moved up and down fast with every rapid breath from his mutating rage.

Raising his blade, Cloud was about to slice downwards and lodge it in Axel's flesh before he felt something small crash into his side. Startled, the blow sent him flying a few feet where he landed hard in the snow. Growling, Cloud leaned up on his elbows, about to curse what he expected was Leon or Cid for stopping him. But as he looked up, following the sword that was poised at his throat and shaking in its owners grasp, he frowned to find the holder to be a certain white eared Neko.

Roxas was shaking, his hand physically wavering as he placed the steel at his brother's throat and breathed deep, his eyes wide at his own actions as he shook his head and swallowed hard. Swallowing against the steel pressed against his throat, Cloud looked up and frowned at his little brother. "Roxas-"

"I won't let you hurt him Cloud!" Roxas shouted, speaking loudly to force himself to believe that he was doing the right thing.

Cloud turned his confused eyes from Roxas to stare at the redhead behind him. Axel seemed just as confused by the blonde's actions as he stared up at Roxas in bewilderment and smiled some. Cloud growled at the smile and turned back to look up at his brother. "Roxas! What the hell are you doing? For Goddess' sake, if it isn't bad enough that he's the enemy he damn well fuck-"

"Stop it Cloud!" Roxas let out a shaky breath and pushed the blade down harder when Cloud attempted to get up. "I won't let you do it."

"Why are you defending him?" Cloud asked, sinking back onto the floor and ignoring the stunned silence the others appeared to have been shocked into.

Roxas frowned and looked down at the ground, his hand still wobbling fiercely. "Because…"

When he stopped Cloud paused and pushed for an answer, watching as Axel coughed and kneeled unsteadily behind Roxas' back. "Why?!"

"Because-"

"Why, Roxas?!"

"Because I love him!" Roxas roared, countering his brother's own rising volume and shocking the area into a steep silence as he shook his head and watched his brother's eyes go wide. Slowly he lowered the sword away from his brother's throat and let his shoulders fall. Pushing his ears back against his head, he spoke in a small whisper and closed his eyes, completely defeated and broken down. "I love him, Cloud."

No sooner had the words left Roxas' mouth than the grin from Axel's face vanished. He stared up at the back of the blonde's cloak and cleared his throat, removing some of the phlegm and pulling the eyes to him as Cloud glared at him from between Roxas' legs, still sat on the floor and weary of the sword in his brothers hand, and Roxas turned to stare at him from over his shoulder, the burns on his cheeks inflamed and red.

"I love you too, kitten."

He smiled up and felt his heart lift a little when Roxas smiled back. Before any more words could be spoken between the trio Cid spoke up from between Leon and Seifer, who was still holding onto a slumbering Hayner that had been snoring quietly through the event.

"Well, this is touchin'. Very touchin'. But I think we should keep moving. We've overstretched the Lagoon by miles and the Tora's will no doubt be on our tail. We have to get someplace safe-"

"I think it's too late for that." Leon mumbled, his eyes closed as he folded his arms and smiled. "We've been watched for the past ten minutes." Opening his eyes he looked between the bare white striped trees and raised his voice to a snarling shout. "You might as well come out! We know you're there!"

No sooner had the words left his lips than a score of Ushi warriors emerged from the snow, covered in frosted moss that camouflaged them completely as they raised their swords and encircled the small band of mixed wounded rebels and spies, screaming at Roxas to drop his weapon as they threw weighed down nets over Roric and Axel's wyvern. Arrows were raised and pulled back, ready to fly at a seconds notice as they were trained upon the two Tori. Emerging through the hoard was Rai, his face smug as he pushed soldiers out of his way whilst a thick cart drawn by a group of six warthogs followed him.

"Well well, looks like Duke Strife has returned to us." On the floor Cloud groaned, growled, and stood, giving Axel one last death glare as he turned to face the Ushi with his arms folded across his chest. Rai continued in an angry tone as he glared about at the bunch. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you all."

To Roxas' surprise it was Pete that stepped forwards, drawing the eyes of everyone upon him as he smiled. "Prince Rai, allow me to introduce myself. My name is King Pete of the Buta Kingdom." As soon as the words left his mouth Roxas turned to face him, completely startled as the betrayal ran thick through him. He had trusted Pete and believed he was a normal Buta…if he would have known he was a king he would have never even thought of breaking down and revealing his secrets in front of him.

Before he could question it Pete continued speaking. "I stand before you with Prince Leon of the Tori Nation and his Lieutenant Yuffie. The Hitsuji Lord of the south, Lord Seifer." Roxas turned to Seifer and frowned as the hitsuji bowed his head respectfully whilst holding a startled Hayner who quickly yelped out of his arms and mumbled a "what the hell is going on?" as he looked about at the Ushi before he raised his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"My trusted accomplices from the Inu nation, the soon to be knights Cid and Hayner." Both Cid and Hayner raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances. "The young Prince Axel of the Tora nation." Axel nodded his head and stood, glaring about at the Ushi and standing a little closer to Roxas as he growled, earning himself a snarl from Cloud as Roxas sighed in the middle. "And the two heirs to the Neko throne, Prince Cloud and Prince Roxas."

Roxas frowned when Cloud never reacted, looking up at his older brother and watching as he pushed his ears back and sighed. It was almost as if he already knew…

Rai gulped to find himself surrounded by a group of such high ranking prestigious people and frowned. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

Pete laughed and folded his arms. "I think a more important question is how can you prove we're not? If you strike us down now and we are who we say we are you will face the wrath of six nations. Your uncle, King Xehanort, will surely know us for who we are. Take us to him. He'll prove our story."

Rai stayed still for a moment, unsure of what to do or say before he gave out a stiff nod and spoke. "Very well. But in return for taking you there I want you all in chains. I want no one escaping."

Pete smiled. "As you wish."

Rai nodded and turned to face a group of men on his right. "Load the beasts up onto the wagons and have the beasts drag them to the castle. We'll be walking." The men nodded and immediately ran forward to secure a screeching Roric and the roaring wyvern. As soon as the beats were loaded (which took a long time and involved a great amount of difficulty) the chains were brought out and the wagon rolled slowly away through the trees.

Pete was the first one locked in iron, the two heavy metal cuffs locking about his wrists before a third was attached to the middle and tied about the wrist of a stocky soldier. Next it was Seifer's turn. The male snarled when the cuffs were placed on his wrists, hissing at the soldier that attached them before the final third cuff was placed on the soldiers own wrist and they began the march after Pete. Hayner was next. He went quietly, still confused about what was going on.

When it came to Leon's turn the two cuffs were tied to his wrists and linked to a set of two soldier's wrists instead of one before a leather belt was tied hard about his chest and wings, preventing him from opening them and taking of. Yuffie was next. Although she too had her wings tied with a belt she was only linked to one soldier. As she was led away Rai turned to Cloud and grinned.

"So, your station exceeds that of a duke?" He laughed. "Good to know."

Cid's turn came and the soldier frowned to find the broken cuff on his right wrist. Turning to Rai, they asked what they should do and were met with a snarl as Cid laughed aloud at the struggling men. Carefully they slid a knife under the gap between his wrist and the metal and pulled hard, forcing a grunt from Cid's lips as the shackle fell to the snow and was replaced with a brand new shiny pair. Cid grumbled down at the cuffs, mumbling about always being in chains before he was attached to two soldiers and dragged along.

The same procedure followed with a growling Cloud. The soldier's shook all the while they stood in front of him and slid the knife under his left wrist, breaking the shackle and listening to the deep snarl that rumbled in the older Neko's throat as Axel and Roxas waited for their turn. Two heavy cuffs were placed on Cloud's wrists and he was attatched to two medium sized Ushi's and a rather large one before he was marched off with a growl. But not before he managed to whisper a few harsh last minute words to Axel.

"I swear to the Goddess above Tora. Touch him and I will slit you open and make you watch." He turned his cold gaze away from Axel's unflinching one and spoke to Roxas in a soft tone. "We'll speak soon Roxas. I promise."

He was dragged of and Roxas' turn came. Pushing back the hems of his cloak, the Ushi soldiers flicked the knife under his right wrist and pulled hard, undoing the shackle and breaking it free before they listened to it thud against the floor. When they turned to address Roxas' other wrist they frowned, unable to move it for the swelling. Carefully, they tried to slide a knife beneath it before they pulled back quickly when Roxas winced and pushed his ears back against his head. It wasn't the pain in the Neko's voice that stopped them, but more the rumbling growl that thundered from the Tora that stared at them with harsh fire-lit emerald eyes.

They tried again, once more dragging a wince from Roxas' lips before Axel reached forwards and grabbed the Ushi with the knife by his cloak, holding it tight before he threw him down hard into the snow and snarled. The remaining Ushi backed up some, slightly afraid of the Tora's twitching tail as the Neko gave off a slight look of annoyance and sighed.

"Axel, what-"

He was broken off as Rai stomped over, taking a look at his soldier that was cowering in the snow before he turned to Axel and snarled. "What the hell are you playing at? You think that's funny, Tora? Royalty or not I'll rip you limb from limb!" He started forwards before Roxas cut him off, standing in between the two unflinching males and shaking his head.

"No! He'll go quietly." He turned back to Axel and spoke in a low warning tone. "Won't you, Axel?"

Axel's eyes flicked down to him briefly before he growled and tore himself away from him forcefully, holding his wrists out and avoiding the Ushi prince's obnoxious smirk. The cuffs were placed tightly on his wrist before they were linked to two of the few remaining soldiers, both of them heavily built as they dragged him away to follow the others. Axel gave Roxas one last look over his shoulder, his eyes somewhat softer before he was smacked in the back of the head by one of the Ushi's and forced to pick up the pace, still limping as he went.

Roxas looked back to Rai as the Ushi prince smiled at him and glanced down at his wrist. "We won't be getting that of anytime soon." He snatched a pair of shackles up from one of the few remaining guards and snapped one end around Roxas' right wrist before he directly linked the other with his left, tying the two together and grinning. "Don't worry, as soon as we get to the castle we'll get it off. Who knows, maybe Uncle will remove it for you personally. He's an expert in dismembering people."

Roxas gulped at the threat, never letting his fear show across his face before Rai turned and began storming of, dragging Roxas with him as the last of the Ushi brought up the back of the pack. Together they slowly made their way through Ushi territory and towards the castle.

Roxas frowned. Everything he thought he knew about people was wrong. Pete and Seifer weren't who they said they were. He suspected that Cloud, judging by his reaction, must have had some inkling about who they were. Axel still didn't know about his father, and Roxas was still no closer in finding out where Sora was. He sighed and shook his head. "At least he knew his brother was alive this time. That was definitely a bonus. And now that they were chained up Cloud couldn't try and kill Axel. But when they reached the castle would the King of the Ushi do it for him?

* * *

The Neko King sat on his throne, the table before him laid with linen as a map of the fifteen kingdoms laid out before him, some marked with the Neko flag and others branded with a dark red X. Placing his chin in his hands, the Neko King stared down on the map with burning eyes, the pieces of the amulet he had collected resting against his hairy chest as he sat with nothing on but an open grey robe to cover his nakedness. Sighing into the silence, he knotted the middle of the robe and stood, trailing his fingers along the table as he frowned down on the makeshift pieces he had formed to represent his, his enemies, and his allies armies.

He had kept his army within his kingdom, protecting his borders from the Tora's that surrounded him. The Buta had pulled away from him, breaking their ranks with the Shika and causing a massacre upon the Shika kingdom before they had finally retreated back into their own lands. The Shika populace had been devastated, and had been asking him to help grant them vengeance by loaning them several thousand men. He had declined harshly. Now that he had the amulet the destroyed Shika nation was of no great importance to him. But the Buta still had their amulet, and although he had no doubt in his mind they had been devastated by their own rebellion and taken heavy casualties, he knew they could still pose a threat if they were allowed to get out of hand once more. But, if they wanted to reach him they must first get through the Shika. That in itself would provide him with enough time to reposition his troops.

The Kitsune spy, Aqua, had refused to turn up for duty, and upon his enquiries the Kitsune King had revealed that he had been unable to locate her. The female had disappeared and upon the Neko King's demand he had sent out several spies to try and relocate her. After all, she knew some very important information. Apart from that the Kitsune King had remained stationary in the war, choosing to fight his own battle with the neighbouring Ushi Kingdom as the two fought for farm land in a time when food was becoming scarcer. The Neko King let out a small chuckle in the empty room. He had warned the Ushi to pull out of the Kitsune's territory, warning them that they were still surrounded on all sides by the Neko's, Hituji's and Kitsune's. A battle would commence if it needed to. To the Ushi King's credit he had laughed in the Neko Kings face, spat at his feet and continued with his assault anyway. Proving that he was fill of courage even if he did lack brains.

To counter the insult the Neko King had sent several thousand Hitsuji troops into the Ushi territory on the west whilst the Kitsune's attacked from the north, creating a war he still held no casualties for even if he did help cause it and controlled it. The Neko King frowned in the empty room and stared hard at the Ushi piece of the map. It was connected to the Buta's…that would pose a problem if he didn't take care of that. He couldn't afford a sneak attack yet. Not when his people were still so weak from the toll and the famine. He would have to send some troops out to block the area of.

Looking further up the map he let his finger hover over the small Nezumi Kingdom. So far they had remained neutral in the war and had ignored all of the Neko King's invitations to join him. If they did not make their move soon he would be forced to make it for them. But to get to them he would have to move several thousand troops through either the Tora, Raion or Ushi kingdom. None of them were friendly or in his favour. All of them would pose a threat and could turn the tide in the war, tipping it to the point where he would no longer be in control. He couldn't allow that.

He had extended an offer out to the Raion's, but the foolish King had decided to turn to the Tora's instead, choosing their larger neighbour over his small colony of Kingdoms. However, word had reached him yesterday from the Hitsuji that there had been extreme civil unrest in the Tora nation. Apparently Night Crawler had been killed in a public execution and the youngest prince had gone mad at the death of his father after a break out of fire, ordering the army to turn on itself. The eldest prince, Reno he believed he was called, had been forced to take charge and kill Prince Axel. The after effects were devastating and the kingdom had slowly been ripped in two. The North wanted Reno of the thrown and replaced with a successor, but who the Neko King could only guess at, whilst the South wanted Reno to take charge. The country had been blocked from the outside world ever since. And the Hitsuji reported the stain of red in their rivers that came downwind of Tora land.

It was because of this that the Neko King refused to extend his hand to the Tora. He hadn't initially because of the old Tora King. He knew the old man would see through his plan, even if he was blind. But now that the King was gone the Tora nation was practically destroying itself. All the Neko King was interested in was the amulet, and he could swoop in and snatch that piece when there was no longer a Tora left alive. Which, judging by the circumstances, wouldn't be long.

Then there was the Ookami at the utmost northern hemisphere of the map. The rebellion there had gotten uncontrollably out of hand. Apparently the King had been killed and his people all but destroyed and forced into slavery overnight after a brutal blood bath. The travellers that had managed to survive the journey through the vicious nations spoke of demons raping women in the streets, ripping men in two with nothing but their hands as they burned mountains of children that clogged the sky with a mass cloud of black ash. The young prince had been taken hostage and was locked within the castle walls. The new leader of the Ookami, the known psychotic brother of the recently deceased King, had pulled away from the Tora's, declaring war on the bordering Inu nation and creating a thick war as dogs fought against wolves under a red moon.

The Neko King let out a laugh. It was all too easy. Everyone was killing each other for him. As soon as one of the two dogs was dead he would swoop in, claim the amulet and destroy the other after they had been weakened from battle. Then all that was left was the Kuma and Uma. The Kuma King had passed away under normal circumstances, leaving his eldest heir, Prince Lexeaus, to take the throne. The Neko King frowned in the dimly lit room. The prince had openly refused to join him in the war and had immediately sent the young princess down to the Buta nation. For what purpose the Neko King couldn't even begin to understand, but it troubled him that the Buta and Kuma could be in ranks.

Finaly there was the Tori. The Tori nation was practically destroyed already. The prince had disappeared in the Tora civil war and the famine was hitting the island hard. It wouldn't be long before they would starve to death, and then he would be able to claim yet another piece of the amulet.

He let out a rumbling laugh and smirked at his own brilliance, grinning down on the map and all that it held for him. He no longer had to worry about Night Crawler, and he had sent Marshal back out to locate the pendant. He knew it was most likely to still be in the Tora castle, and so he was keeping Marshal's ransom until he finished his duty to him. After that he would kill the girl and Marshal afterwards.

There was a fierce knock on the door and the Neko King glanced upwards carelessly, speaking in a lazy tone. "Enter."

The door was thrown wide and one of his General's stepped in wearing his thick iron uniform. He took one look at the King in his open nakedness, inhaled deeply and averted his eyes with a thick blush, stuttering some as the Neko King rolled his eyes and barked harshly.

"Hurry up and spit it out man! I have work to be doing."

The General nodded and swallowed hard, still not looking at the Neko King. "Sire, the Raion King is downstairs. He comes to bargain with you."

The Neko King let out a deep chuckle and wrapped his robe closer about himself, tying it tight as he nodded. "Good. Send him in."

The General nodded and strode out of the room. Leaving the Neko King in silence as he walked over to his throne and sat heavily down in it. He pondered on just what the Raion King could want to bargain over. After all, the Neko King had already extended his offer.

There was a small knock on the door before it was opened and Ansem strode in, Luxord by his side in thick golden plate armour with his hand on his sword. Together the pair entered, Luxord bowed and Ansem nodded his head, receiving the same back from the Neko King before he laughed and looked down on the Raion's before him.

"Well now, this is a surprise My Lord. Tell me, my General says you wish to bargain with me, is that true?"

Ansem nodded stiffly and bit back the growl in his throat. "That is correct."

"What could you possibly have that I want?" The Neko King's eyes lit up with hunger as Ansem pulled the amulet from his neck and held it openly in his hand.

"I have a piece of what you seek."

A silence settled and the Neko King hummed and placed his ears back some. "You would be willing to trade this?" At Ansem's stiff nod he raised an eyebrow. "What cost would you ask? Money? Men? Perhaps women? Trade? Land?"

Ansem shook his head. "None of them, My Lord. As you may know my eldest is smitten with the youngest Tora Prince."

The Neko King nodded. "Yes. It is a shame he perished in the flames. Tell me, how is your daughter? I trust she rests safely back within your castle walls?"

"I sent my personal guard in to retrieve her and her younger sister last night. I received a report that they are both safe and unharmed within my grounds. As for the young Tora prince, he is not perished. Rather he rides south with an odd company."

The Neko King leaned in slightly and clasped his hands together, slightly interested. "Oh?"

"Apparently he fled with a party of Neko's, Hitsuji, Tori and Inu. They currently hide within Ushi borders."

At the mention of the word Neko the King had leaned in even more and had let his beady eyes flick between the two Raion's. "Neko's, you say?"

"Aye. Rumours say that they have white ears." Ansem smiled at the King's sharp intake of breath. "I'm prepared to take care of the situation for you and give you the amulet."

"And what do you ask for in return?"

"I know of the exact location of the group of rebels. And I know exactly who is involved. A rather informative little rat of mine told me. But do not fret, I have cut his tongue out to ensure your secret goes no further. I can help you get the two Neko's, all I ask in return is that when you find the young Tora Prince you hand him over to me."

The King raised an eyebrow. "I could keep the Neko's, and the amulet?"

Ansem nodded. "And I would receive Prince Axel. What I do with him is my own business."

The King laughed through thick gruesome teeth as Ansem placed his amulet on the map over the Raion section, watching as it turned from a golden yellow to an empty black.

"Agreed."

* * *

There ya go ^_^ hope you like it.


	21. Prey to the Wind, Part One

Roxas sighed and glared at Rai when he smiled and gave a harsh tug on the shackle, pulling Roxas along at the back of the pack as they marched through the snow. His feet had gone numb a long time ago and he was even more tired than when they had first stopped. Rai had ordered that they all be well spaced out, preventing communication and physical touch as they neared the Ushi castle. The snow had started falling again, thick and heavy, and as it fell in clustered flakes Roxas found himself looking up at the cloudy sky. It had been snowing a lot lately, more than he could have ever recalled it snowing before. It was peculiar and odd. Definitely unnatural.

He let his gaze fall back to the ground and shuffled along after Rai, watching as the young prince dragged him up through the pack, past Yuffie and Seifer and their captives until he reached Cid and the two soldiers that were dragging the slacking Inu along. As they neared Cid raised an eyebrow and let out a barking laugh as Rai squinted at him and frowned.

"S'up? I do sumink wrong?"

Rai hummed and looked Cid up and down, taking into account the bitten ear and the gruff scared mouth before he shook his head. "You look familiar, dog. Tell me, what's your position in the war?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow and turned from Rai to Cid as the Inu let a small smile come to the edge of his mouth. "Me? I aint of no importance. Just a pawn for you royals to fuck with when ya need to." He laughed at Rai's angry face and shrugged. "Because that's what you fuckers do when war's here, init? Use us little folk to dig ya out of ya pits." He spat on the floor and growled when the two soldiers up front pulled hard on his chains, pulling back with just as much ferocity as they glared at him. "No sir, I'm just a regular man lookin' for a way ta make it by."

Rai's eyes darkened. "So you have no position in this war? You have no side?"

Cid let out another laugh and shook his head. "Nope, I never said that."

Rai let out a frustrated growl and Roxas felt the brunt of it when the young Ushi raised his hand and dragged Roxas along with the force as he pointed at Cid threateningly. "No games, dog! I know I've seen you before. Now whose side are you on in this war?"

Cid frowned and thought for a moment, staring at the finger an inch from his nose and wondering if he would get in trouble if he bit it off. Deciding against it, he looked about at the small marching band and frowned before he spotted Cloud up front on the far left. "Oi Neko!"

To Roxas' surprise Cloud's ears flicked backwards slightly and he turned, an eyebrow raised before he spotted Cid, let out a groan, and shouted back. "What do you want now puppy?!"

Cid laughed, his yellow teeth almost gold against the snow as he hollered back over the soldier's heads. "Side you on in this war?"

Roxas turned his head back to look at his brother, still marching in the snow as he did to keep up with Rai, and smiled as Cloud shrugged and answered with a laugh of his own. "By the looks of it the losing side! Why?"

Cid grinned and winked. "No reason!" When Cloud gave a small nod and turned back to face the front when the soldiers pulled roughly on his chains Cid turned back to Rai and smiled, flashing his canines dangerously. "There ya go. I'm on the losing side." He shrugged at Rai's angry face and spoke in a mocking tone. "Aw, was that the wrong answer? Shucks."

Roxas couldn't help the laugh that fell from his lips as Rai turned a ferocious red and snarled. "That's not funny Inu!" When Cid did nothing but chuckle and shake his head Rai snarled and pulled his sword out of its sheathe, bringing it up to rest before the Inu's neck and smiling as Cid's eyes turned dark and the laughter stopped. "Just remember who's in charge here, Inu. If I say it's not funny, you had damn well better believe it's not funny."

Cid growled and turned ever so slowly, the sword slicing a thick red line against his neck as he turned to look at the Ushi. The rest of the small group stopped in their tracks as the snow fell, adding to the thickness of the tension as Cid snarled low and threatening whilst the rest of their small band turned to look at them. "I'm gonna give ya one warnin' ta get that piece of steel away from me neck, boy."

Cid's tone was low and serious, his face covered by a sudden shadow as he glared at the smiling Ushi. Rai grinned, looked about him at his smirking soldiers and frowning prisoners and spoke in a smug voice. "Or what, puppy? You gonna-"

He was cut off as Cid pulled away from the sword lightening quick, pulling back on the shackles and taking the linked soldiers by surprise as he drew his hand to him, pulled it back, and smashed it against Rai's face, landing it hard and sending the Ushi male collapsing to the ground with a wail. Roxas yelped when Rai's bodyweight dragged him down to one knee as the Ushi raised his hand up to his mouth and rolled in the snow, yelping and whimpering as blood flowed over his fingers and pattered the white with red.

Cid shook his hand and blew on it, cursing Rai for having a thick head as he was restrained and pulled away forcefully by the two Ushi guards whilst the rest stood about in silence, too shocked to move. Roxas growled. Every time Rai moved and rolled he would find himself getting pulled along viciously and it was beginning to hurt his aching wrists. Grabbing hold of the chain, Roxas stood and placed his boot on Rai's chest, holding the male still as he rubbed his aching wrist and frowned. Rai stared up at him out of bleary eyes, removing his hands and sweeping away the blood from his lips, effectively smearing it across his face as Roxas bent down and picked up the discarded sword.

Nobody spoke. And nobody moved. Roxas flipped the sword in his swollen hand and looked down on Rai's horrified face, frowning as he turned to look at the others. None of them gave him any hint as to what he should do. The soldiers held their breath, their chests heaving, his brother raised an eyebrow at him and Axel frowned, Cid spat a flurry of curses before he was shut up when a soldier raised a hand and placed it over his mouth, and the rest of his friends stared on in silent confusion. Looking back down, he tested the weight of the sword in his hand. He could do it. Could finish of the Ushi prince, but could they take on all of the soldiers when they were all still bound?

He looked back down on Rai as the older teen spat blood out onto his chest and growled. "What the hell you waitin' for, Neko? Get on with it."

Roxas raised the blade high, watching as the Ushi flinched as he brought it down lightening quick, the wind whistling past the steel. There was the sharp sound of steel slicing, the _clink _of breaking chains, and Rai opened his eyes. The Ushi looked up, slightly startled as Roxas stood above him and threw the sword down into the snow before he turned his attention to rubbing his wrist to try and smooth out some of the red marks. Roxas folded his ears back and sighed, turning from the fallen prince and making his way through the group before Rai's voice forced him to turn back.

"Why?"

Looking over his shoulder, Roxas frowned down on the Ushi prince and watched as the soldiers about him slowly began to draw their swords. "Why what?"

Rai got to his knees and glared at Cid before he wiped some more of the blood from his lips and spat out a few teeth. Picking up the sword in the snow, he stood and placed it back into its sheathe. "Why didn't you finish it?"

Roxas shrugged and looked down to glance at his branded mark on his wrist. "I guess the snows red enough without me adding to it." He looked up at the sky and shuddered. "We really should get moving. This snow doesn't feel right."

Rai nodded before he turned to a pair of soldiers that started forwards towards Roxas. "No…" They stopped and turned to him, confusion clear on their faces as they frowned.

"Sir…?"

"The Neko walks without chains." He nodded at Roxas and turned to Cid, a bite returning back to his voice. "Just keep that damn Inu away from me and we won't have any problems."

The small pack started moving again, Cid with howls and growls as the others shuffled silently by. Although Roxas was permitted to walk without chains he found himself no longer able to lag at the back of the pack. Instead he was kept centralised and found himself constantly dogged by the Ushi prince. No words passed between them, but Roxas was glad to have some of his freedom back, even if it came at the cost of his stalkers.

* * *

When they finally reached the Ushi city it was dark and the snow had stopped, presenting a clear diamond sky that was wrapped in a twilight ribbon. The moon was full and as it shone down on the white world it spied a bunch of weary travellers that approached the city gates. The city itself was huge, its walls made of stone and reinforced by steel that had been dripped between the brick to form an almost impenetrable stronghold. The villages on the outside of the city lay deserted and forgotten with items scattered about the place, as if the occupants had left in a hurry.

As the small band made their way through the deserted villages with the stone and straw roofed houses even the soldiers appeared to grow tired and troubled. The Ushi prince's own breathing had grown hard and harsh from the constant exposure to the cold air when mingled in with the long trek they had endured. Roxas was sure that if Rai would have known how much trouble it had been to bring them to the castle he would have surely left them in the snow, perhaps killing them or else leaving them to make their own fate. Either way, it didn't matter now.

As they approached the steel and stone stronghold a series of twenty men patrolled the bottom depths. Looking up, Roxas instinctively raised his hood when he saw the holes in the brick above that was practically beckoning the archers to come and shoot. Above on the very top of the barracks rested deep grooves in the brick where heavy pots sat stewing and waiting, a bubbling pit of steaming tar just waiting to scorch the passengers below as it spat at passing soldiers. The soldiers at the front nodded to Rai. One of them flared in black and gold, the obvious captain of the guard that night, raised his hand up to the watchtower that stood central to the large wooden drawbridge. A horn was sounded, men bellowed to each other, and the gate slowly began to lower itself, creaking all the while and groaning.

Rai let out a laugh as he caught Roxas' raised eyebrows, drawing the blonde's attention to him as they waited for the gate to lower. "My uncle's a safety nut. He believes that a good offence is only as good as a strong defence." He sighed when the gate lowered and watched a group of men mounted atop ruby eyed warthogs with flaming torches rode out to meet them, the oil stained rags bathing the stone in a hearty dusk glow. Together they all marched under the bridge, the captain walking up to stride beside Rai as the two discussed detail on the movement of the populace within the castle walls, trade, and the ongoing battle of his uncles mental state.

They halted when they were beyond the first drawbridge, stopped by the onslaught of a second drawbridge. Roxas felt something akin to fear prickle up his spine when the drawbridge behind them began to rise, his eyes darting about before he gulped and looked up to find a steaming pot of putrid oil resting on a thick chain, just itching to be spilled. Beside him Rai laughed with his captain of the guard and nudged the guard's shoulder, completely at ease as the drawbridge clicked closed behind them.

Roxas folded his ears against his head. He was trapped. He hated feeling trapped. Something nudged his arm lightly and Roxas turned, inhaling sharply and expecting the worst before he found tired emerald eyes smiling at him. Axel stifled a yawn, wrinkled his nose, and looked about them before he turned back to Roxas and spoke in a soft tone.

"Don't worry, kitten. Xehanort's a-"

"Safety nut…" Roxas cut of, swallowing hard and letting out an uneasy breath when the drawbridge in front of them began to lower slowly.

Axel frowned. "How do you…?"

Roxas gave a nervous smile as the bridge lowered halfway down before it stopped and the men above screamed about it being jammed whilst others yelled at them to fix it. Turning back to Axel, he tried to hide the squeak in his voice. "Axel, I'm a spy, remember? It's my job to know."

Axel laughed, ignoring the pull on the shackles about his hand as he gave Roxas a curious smile. "I thought you said you were a free man?"

Axel frowned and looked back to the bridge as it started lowering once more before it clanked at the bottom harshly and the dust unsettled to hang in the air heavily. As they began marching out, Roxas stepped in toe with Rai, turning to look at Axel over his shoulder as the shackles on his wrists clanked apart, both forged from two separate times he was imprisoned. "When was I ever a free man?"

Roxas walked away from Axel. He was too tired to talk. Too tired to do anything. But his instincts demanded that he study the city, taking into account every crack and crevice. He had never been in a city like this before. Everything was designed to protect.

As the city slept, the large stone buildings lit by looming torches along the walls, Rai led them up a barrage of stone steps that had a small river rife with fish falling beneath it. Roxas followed the river, ignoring the jagged stones that were bombarded by the harsh water until he found himself looking to the far east where it was led out of the city by a feed in the wall that was lined with iron bars. The gap between the bars had to be no more than ten centimetres thick. There was no way anybody could make their way through that unscathed. Looking up as he followed Rai and his captain, the others lagging behind as their mounted escort marched well in front and behind, Roxas found himself staring up at the structures as he let his fingertips breeze against the rock.

The buildings were made of smooth marble-like rock, polished all the way up. It would make them difficult to climb and hard to find grip. As Rai led them away from the rapids and further up a slanted slope, Roxas looked over the rooftops of houses further down and frowned to find the roof made of jagged rocks that pointed upwards almost like spikes, preventing anyone from taking the rooftops to make their way to the castle. Passing a score of guards that were well armed and moved in perfect formation, Roxas frowned at them, admiring their stamina and power before his attention was snapped up by the scent of the sea breeze floating on the wind. Turning right, he smiled at the sight of the port that hung on the far right of the city. The ships that docked there were covered in tributes of ice as the lake itself remained unmoving and stiff, covered in a thick pearly sheet. Although the harbour posed a great way to get into and out of the city, it was the most heavily guarded area compared to the rest of the dark streets. He had to squint to see it, but he could definitely locate more than fifty men scuttling about like black ants as they patrolled the bank whilst a series of watchtowers overlooked the sea itself.

Roxas sighed. This city was becoming more and more impenetrable the more he looked at it. The King really was a safety nut. Looking up once more, he frowned as a series of archers followed them from atop the castle walls, their bows hanging lazily in their hands as they flicked arrows back and forth between their fingertips. Bringing his eyes back down, Roxas kicked at the gravelled ground as he walked, bending down and picking up a few of the stones, flicking them up in the air a couple of times before he let them drop. The ground was covered in white pebbles. There would be no way he could approach anywhere without being spotted or alerting a nearby guard.

Rai led them out onto a large flat piece of land that stood several acres wide. It was the only part of the coastal district that had any soil, and that was covered in frosted snow. Men stood at every cornered route that led down a darkened path, torches held high in their hand as stalls waited openly to be loaded with goods. Taking a shot in the dark, Roxas guessed the area was the market street. It was too large and surrounded by too many shops to be anything else.

Rai led them off to a set of stairs that climbed upwards. They weren't steep, but were instead rather shallow. The torches along the side cast shadows that looked like demons out of a child's story book as they walked.

At the back of the pack Axel frowned, one ear up and one ear down as he watched Roxas with confusion brimming in his eyes. The blonde was acting odd. More so than usual anyway. Turning, he spotted Cloud walking not too far away and decided to approach the older male, feeling anxious all the while. Leaning over, he watched as the soldiers attached to him dozed in and out of sleep, their bodies leaning on each other as they walked the well-practiced route to the King's castle. Axel himself had visited it many times before with his dad and Reno when he was little, but never had he come under the sky's shadows whilst cuffed and chained. Turning to Cloud, he watched as the male's feet moved even though his eyes were closed, a deep frown plastered on his face as his shoulders tensed and the sea breeze ruffled his blonde hair.

"Hey, Cloud. Psst." He whispered, careful not to draw the attention of the surrounding guards on them as they moved in a zombie like state.

Cloud opened an eye, his nerves twitching as he glared at Axel and growled. "What do you want, Tora?"

Axel rolled his eyes at the hissing tone and the bite in the words and looked back to Roxas for a second, watching as Cloud let out a vicious rumbling growl before Axel turned back to him, nodding his head in Roxas' direction. "What's Roxas doing?"

Cloud frowned, straightened up slightly and looked over the head of the soldiers, Leon and Cid to stare at his younger brother as he looked about the city and tested the surrounding terrain. Cloud let a small smile come to his face and spoke in a whisper. "He's just testing the city."

Axel frowned, even more confused. "What the hell are you-"

"I never used to let Roxas out of the house often," Cloud closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "For obvious reasons. Eventually Roxas began to use the terrain to sneak around me without me knowing." He opened his eyes and shook his head. "Roxas doesn't like being trapped. He's testing the city; analysing it."

"But why?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and gave Axel a dumb look. "I told you. He doesn't like being trapped. He's looking for a way out." The hint in Cloud's tone turned dangerous and his growl was back in his throat. "And if you don't stop staring at him I'm gonna wrap these chains about your throat and watch you turn the colour of the sea. Got it?"

Axel rolled his eyes and scoffed, pulling away from Cloud as a rather large soldier turned to stare over his soldier and snorted, his breath coming out as frost in the cold night air. Finally they made it to the top of the steps where they stood overlooking the entire city. The castle slumbered, its oily lamps and candles braving the sea wind as it sat like a lost mother of pearl overlooking its children. Waiting for them at the top was a set of six armed elite guards, their cloaks striped a chocolate brown and flecked with gold as they waited with their swords in hand and their hoods high over their faces. Stood in the centre was a man that looked tired, agitated, and unimpressed. His hair was a bleach blonde yellow and dangled past his shoulders, emphasizing the cold ice gaze in his eyes as he stood stoically with his hands behind his back, his face thin, gaunt and challenging.

As they approached, the man turned to Rai and spoke in a calm even tone. "Prince Rai, it is good to have you back at long last. We had feared you had gotten lost in the snow. Again."

Rai smiled and nodded, dismissing the captain of the guard and watching as the man walked back down the steps heavily, clanking as he went, before he turned back to the impatient man in front of him and nodded his head slightly. "Vexen, wake my uncle. I've brought-"

"We received your message." Vexen drawled, waving the rest of Rai's comments away with his hand as he spoke. "The cart you sent ahead arrived this afternoon. Your uncle waits impatiently in the Grand Hall. He is tired after a long day and is cranky. More so than usual." He let his gaze flicker over the group Rai had brought and let a sigh escape his lips. "Please, do not disappoint him."

Vexen turned away from them and began his journey inside the castle, the elites parting way and bowing before him as he went before Rai turned to his soldiers and barked his commands.

"Alright, unhook the prisoners. We can take it from here."

There was the sound of the clamps being undone heavily followed by a series of sighs as the group rubbed their wrists to try and rid themselves of the crusted blood and the red marks that indented themselves heavily in their skin. Axel rubbed his wrists, stretched his arms upwards and let out a small grunt before he stepped up to Roxas and smiled down on the blonde, about to ask if he was okay before he felt someone grab the back of his clothes and drag him down and into the arms of Cid. The Inu stumbled but caught him all the same, and when Axel looked up, a snarl on the edge of his lips, he stopped to find Cloud with his hand on Roxas' shoulder, a threatening glare in his eyes.

Roxas looked back at him from under his brother's arm, mouthing the word sorry before Cloud started forwards after Rai into the castle, sweeping Roxas along with him as he did. Hayner followed them with Seifer, both of them leaning heavily on each other to keep themselves awake as Yuffie giggled at them and followed. Cid grumbled about "damn cats" and "balance" before he stormed up the steps, past the elites and into the castle. Pete looked at Axel and shook his head, his eyes heavily drooped before he turned and made his slow ascent into the castle.

Last to leave was Leon. He stared down on Axel with wide awake, sharp eyes, his arms folded across his chest as he stretched his wings outwards before he folded them. "You always was stubborn."

Axel grumbled, brushed some of the dirt from his knees and followed Leon as the Tori Prince began making his way into the castle. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Leon looked to him from over his shoulder. "Axel, I've known you all my life. If there's one thing I've noticed it's that you're stubborn." Leon looked ahead to where the others were entering another room through a pair of double doors and spied Roxas with Cloud's arm wrapped over his shoulders. "But, I think this may be the one time you have to give up."

Axel snarled, limping along beside the Tori as he flexed his swollen fingers and winced. "I'm not giving up just because some Neko tells me to. Besides, you heard Roxas, he loves me."

Leon raised an eyebrow before he shook his head. "You really don't think, do you?" When Axel never answered Leon stopped and forced Axel to stop with him, staring into the Tora's eyes and speaking in a stern tone. "That _Neko_ you're talking about isn't just any Neko. He could quite possibly be the future King to the entire Neko Kingdom, and he's pissed. At you. If he ever gets the throne it wouldn't do your kingdom any good to have one of its largest neighbours banging on its door with sword in hand. Especially not when everyone's tearing each other's throats out right now. And say you and Roxas did get together behind his brothers back, it's not fair to Roxas to make him choose between his brother who has protected him his whole life and his lover who almost got him executed." Axel went to speak before Leon cut him off harshly.

"And even though Roxas said he loves you, what would you do afterwards?" When Axel looked startled Leon began explaining. "What if something happens to Reno or Cloud and you two are left with the responsibility of two kingdoms? How would you birth an heir? How would you possibly get peace to strike between two kingdoms? Would you join them? Dispose of one of them? Abandon your own people and responsibilities? Think about it Axel. Any way you slice it, Cloud's right. The best thing for you to do right now is be responsible. There's not a doubt in my mind that you led this blonde on like you did all the others, and now you feel for him. You've finally been caught in your own trap. What you have to do now is break it off with him. Finish it now before you both get too involved and this mess gets bloody. He's still young. I'll personally make sure he's safe, and I'm sure Cloud will, and the Buta King seems to have an interest there too. We'll make sure he's married safe and well when this war is done. If you're as smart as I hope you are you'll accept my offer. You can't have him Axel. The least you can do is sort out the mess you've made and make sure the right person gets him."

Before Axel could speak Leon left, striding away and through the double doors and leaving Axel alone to his thoughts. The redhead frowned, his heart beating rapidly as he looked down at the ground and let his fingers flex, his ears going back against his head. He glanced behind him as one of the elites coughed and tapped their sword before he growled and made his way forwards, stomping towards the door with rage in his heart. Throwing the door wide, he stepped into the hall to the sound of hysterical laughter.

Looking about the room, he frowned when every eye turned on him. The room was well lit by a crystal chandelier that sparkled glistening diamond dalmatian rays over the walls, floor, and all the occupants in the room. The floor was a thick white marble and in the centre of the room was a large throne that was currently occupied by the crazily laughing Xehanort. His bald head reflected the shiny light as he stared down on the occupants of his chamber with shining amber eyes.

Axel felt himself get shoved roughly by an elite as the rest of them entered the room. Growling, he muttered a string of curses and approached the others, spotting Roxas with his hood down between Cloud and Leon and catching Leon's glare and the small shake of his head before he made his way to the opposite end of the line and stood beside Hayner and Seifer instead.

As he lined up, the King's eyes trained on him and a grin came to the old man's face as he jumped a little in his seat and banged his fists on the side of the chair. "Well fuck me sideways and call me a kettlefish. A Tora too." He laughed and watched as Rai entered the room followed by Vexen. "You finally got sumat right, nephew." His grin turned sour and he picked up a piece of greasy chicken from the bowl on the table beside it and lobbed it at Rai's head, drawing a whimper from the Ushi prince as he ducked and backed up some. "Shame you got the wrong bastard ones! I sent ya out ta get them damn Kitsune's and ya come back with every species but. How is it I got landed with the biggest screw-up goin'?" He asked, turning to Vexen and frowning as a growl broke from his throat. "You kept me up for this? I thought you had more sense in ya, ya fackin' idiot."

Vexen let his shoulders slump and sighed, speaking in a monotone voice. "Prince Rai's message only mentioned that he had important prisoners, it held no clue or identification as to whom they may be. I apologise, My Lord."

Xehanort raised his hand and blew Vexen's apology away, mumbling a quick "pah!" and turning back to the group before him as he squinted and hummed. "So, I have here one Buta King, one Southern Hitsuji Lord, a Tori Prince and his Lieutenant, two knights, two Neko princes, and one Tora Prince…" he rubbed his chin and frowned before he turned to Rai and spoke loudly again, making his nephew jump. "Fuck of nephew. I got war ta be tendin' too. I aint got time ta babysit ya now."

Rai all but ran from the room and Roxas couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him as he shrugged Cloud's hand from his shoulders and stood with his arms by his side whilst the Ushi King squinted down on them and licked his lips before he laughed once more. "You know, they called me mad for building my defences so strongly. Me own people. Course I had their tongues out." He picked up another piece of chicken and bit into it fiercely before he continued. "But all them bastards came crawlin' ta me and my high walls when those damn Kitsune's attacked, aint that right Vexen."

Vexen closed his eyes, as if pained, and spoke. "Yes, My Lord."

"I took 'em in, naturally." He frowned, peeled the skin of the chicken bone, and threw it to the floor at Leon's feet where the Tori growled lowly. The King licked his fingers and smiled down on them with a greasy grin. "This 'ere castle is a stronghold that can survive any assault. Bout ten full moons we can last. Made sure of it meself. But I can't 'ford no extra mouths." He squinted down on them and laughed. "I know what people say." He mimicked a high pitched tone and pretended to cry. "He's cruel. He's heartless. Don't ask the Ushi King for nothin', he'll just dip ya in tar and send ya on your way." He let out a vicious bark and snorted. "Well, this one time only, I'm gonna prove 'em wrong. This is war. Cruel, cruel times lie ahead of us. I'm gonna make ya all a proposition each. And you're all gonna accept. Once you've accepted Vexen will take ya to a room, patch ya up, and sort you out with beds. After that we can discuss movement plans."

He turned to Axel and spoke as silence reigned in the room. "You Tora's are well known for ya dodgy dealings an' harsh nature." He smiled thickly. "I love it about ya."

Axel was unsure of whether to accept the compliment or be insulted by it. Deciding on the former after a sweep of the room reminded him of the elites, he nodded. "Thank you, My Lord."

The King smiled and wiggled some in his overly large throne. "I need strong allies in this war. I keep getting' attacked on all sides by these damn Kitsune's and Hitsuji's and now the fucking Neko's are on me back." He shook his head and banged his fist against his throne. "I am a King. My people will listen to me. You're damn brother aint listenin' to nobody. All he does is sit an' grieve the death of your damn dad."

Axel felt the ice drop over him. He choked on the air a little, shook his head, and let out a nervous laugh. But there was no smile. "W-what? What are you talking about? My dad's back in the castle. He's still alive."

From across the room Roxas lowered his ears against his head. He had been too late and Axel had found out the hard way. Swallowing hard, Roxas kept his mouth closed and listened to the Ushi King speak as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Oh?" The King raised an eyebrow, his laughter fading into silence. "So you left before you saw it?"

"Saw what? There was nothing to see!" Axel hissed, his temper flaring as the elites stepped forwards and pulled their swords out. But when the King raised his hand they stopped and fell short.

"Maybe you didn't see it, but I know there's one soul in this room who did." Confused glances were passed about and Axel's shoulders heaved, his chest rising as his temper flared.

"Tell me who! I swear to God I'll-"

"Tora's can be cruel," the King grinned. "But Neko's can be even crueller."

Axel felt his eyes go wide as he turned to face a confused Cloud and snarled, about to charge forwards before a pair of elite's grabbed him by the upper arms and restrained him forcefully. "I swear to God, Cloud! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Cloud growled back and started forwards, his own temper rising before Leon reached forwards and pulled the blonde back. "I didn't do it you fucking idiot!"

The King laughed and brought all eyes upon him as he smiled with crinkling eyes. "It's funny how quickly you all jump to conclusions."

Axel frowned. "But you said-"

"I said _a _Neko saw it. I never specified which."

Roxas felt the burden of a room full of eyes turn on him. He felt small. Insignificantly small. But before he had a chance to speak Cloud cut through the silence.

"Roxas…? Roxas you didn't…."

Lifting his eyes, Roxas avoided Axel's hurt gaze as the struggling Tora shook his head in denial, desperate to believe it wasn't true whilst Roxas looked up into his brothers judging eyes, desperate to prove that he was innocent. "I swear Cloud, I didn't kill him." His voice was so small he could barely hear the whisper himself.

The King laughed again, but Cloud never turned. Instead he stared down on his little brother with disbelieving eyes. "Oh, come now, I never said ya killed him. But what a credit ya should have taken. Bein' able ta say you killed a Tora king." There was a pause and Roxas mumbled again about how he hadn't killed him before the Ushi King sighed, apparently bored with the subject. "Well why don't ya tell us what happened and lay the fuckin' thing ta rest then?"

Roxas looked down at the ground and spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't…. there was so much fire… I couldn't get to him."

His eyes were snapped up as a pain filled voice snarled at him from the opposite end of the hall. A voice he had come to love so much that was filled with so much hatred for him. "You could have done something! After everything I've done for you, you could have done _something_, Roxas!" Axel shouted, his face stained with tears before he broke down a little and his voice cracked. "He was my dad, Roxas! He never did a bad thing to you!" He turned back to the Ushi King and spoke in a cold hard tone. "What do you want from me?"

"I want ta help ya get ya daddy's throne back boy." The King smiled before he stared between Axel and Roxas and grinned. "And then I want ya ta help me take care of me enemies." He lifted up three fingers. "The Kitsune's." He lowered a finger. "The Hitsuji's." He lowered another finger and listened to Seifer growl. "And the Neko's."

Roxas felt his ears go back as he stared at Axel with wide eyes. Axel lowered his own gaze to the floor, his heart consumed by betrayal and anger before he looked back up and nodded harshly, his answer a vicious roar in his throat. "Agreed."

The Ushi King laughed and the elites released Axel. The redhead dusted himself of forcefully before the Ushi King spoke with laughter in his voice. "Take my good friend to get cleaned up. Make sure he receives the correct treatment. He'll be leaving early tomorrow morning to pull his brother of his throne."

Axel nodded, mumbled a quick thank you, and left the hall without so much as a glance backwards. Roxas stayed in the hall with his crushed heart, looking down on the floor as the Ushi King turned to them.

"Now, as for you two." He turned to the two Tori and smiled. "I know you wanna go home, and I offer ya the same situation I did the young hotheaded prince. If you agree ta join me side and fight for me, I'll let ya go back ta that there cursed rock of yours. Sound like a fair deal?"

Leon thought hard, looking down at Yuffie before he nodded, glanced upwards and flicked his wings some. "I think we'll accept that offer of yours."

The Ushi King grinned between snapped teeth. "Very good. Now," he turned to Cloud and smiled. "A young Kitsune was captured by my men the other day. She didn't stay long. Stupid bitch managed to escape. Said she was of ta the Tori Islands to look for her sister." The King smiled as Roxas' ears flicked some and he looked up. "She said there were two Neko's there as well after a bit of…" his eyes turned cruel. "Persuasion. They go by the name of Riku and Sora." When Cloud's ears flicked the King knew he had him. "I would be happy to send you over there to recover the Kitsune bitch and whoever this Sora and Riku are. You can keep them if you like. All I request is the girl."

Cloud looked down and frowned, glancing at Roxas for a moment before he nodded. "We accept-"

"No, no. I said you could go." The King smiled and watched as Cloud's eyes turned dark. "I will keep the young Neko here with me, safe and sound, you have my word."

Cloud growled. "No. Roxas stays with me."

The Ushi King frowned and leaned back in his chair, picking the dirt out from under his nails. "Then ya leave me no choice but to dispose of ya both 'ere and now." He raised his fingers, about to click them and signal an attack before Cloud spoke up again.

"Wait!"

The King smiled as Cloud sighed and looked up at him with strong unbroken eyes. He knew the man was playing games. If he left there was every chance Roxas could be in danger. And so could he as well. The King was vicious, and Cloud knew he openly planned to take on the Neko King. Which meant every Neko alive was in danger. But he still needed to get to Sora. Turning to Roxas, Cloud bent low and whispered in his ear.

From the opposite end of the hall the Ushi King raised his own ears questioningly as the young Neko nodded before Cloud turned back to him, let his shoulders slump and agreed to the terms. The King smiled, he would have to keep an eye on the young Neko while the older one was away.

Together Cloud, Leon and Yuffie left the hall with another elite, leaving Cid, Hayner, Roxas, Pete, and Seifer to be judged. The King turned to Pete and frowned. "I'm offering you the exact same deal, Pete. Gotta say you've changed since the last time I seen ya, but I want ya on me side anyway, 'specially with us bein' neighbours an' all. But this time I'ma let ya take two of ya friends wiv ya as a sign of good faith. If ya accept o'course."

Pete frowned and looked at the last of their small band. He wanted to take Roxas and Seifer as his first choice, seeing as they were in the more immediate danger. But when he caught the small discreet shake of the head Roxas gave him he quickly changed his mind and opted for the weaker of the two Inu's. "I accept your offer Xehanort. We will join you in battle. I would like to take with me Hayner and Seifer though." When the King raised an eyebrow Pete smiled. "For personal reasons."

The King nodded and Pete, a confused Hayner, and a grateful Seifer were all led away. Which left Roxas and Cid alone.

Cid casually sucked on something that had gotten stuck between his teeth, leisurely waiting his judgement as the Ushi King turned to him and squinted hard. "I recognise you. You're that swine that ripped me of a couple years back."

Cid let out a bark of laughter and shook his head. "No sir, the swine just left."

The King gave a small half-hearted chuckle at the joke and smiled. "I think I may have some use for you. You're a spy correct?"

Cid shrugged. "A couple of minutes ago I was a knight. But sure, I can go back to me old title, for the right amount of gold."

The King smiled. "I have three bags waitin' for ya as well as your life. Will you accept?"

Cid paused for a moment, as if weighing up his choices before he nodded. "Alright, fair deal. Now, what's the mission?"

The King turned an anxious eyes on Roxas before he shook his head. "You are tired and no doubt wounded in some way or another. My maids will tend to all of your needs." He grinned slyly and Cid smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Enjoy. We will talk more on the morrow."

Cid nodded, gave a stiff bow, and left. Leaving Roxas, Vexen and the Ushi King alone together. The King turned to Roxas and frowned before he let out a bark of laughter. "Well, look at that Kitty. I've just undone all the walls you built about yourself with nothing more than a promise of the axe if I don't get me own way. How's that feel?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and breathed deep, trying to keep his voice steady and remember what Cloud had told him as his nerves itched for a sword. "Hurts."

The King nodded. "I bet it does. Which leaves me with the offer I have for you. I know what you have in that there cloak of yours." Roxas felt his eyes go wide as the King stood from his chair and smiled evilly whilst Vexen stood with a look of confusion on his face below him. The last of the elites had left with Cid, and now Roxas was beginning to understand why. "I want them. All of them. Those three rocks have more power than you can ever possibly know."

Roxas frowned and backed up some more. "I don't have three of anything." He was telling the truth. He only had two amulets. And he wasn't giving either of them away. One of them belonged to Cloud and the other to Axel. They weren't his to give away.

"Oh but you do. Even if you don't know it." The King reached the bottom of the steps and pulled out his sword. "So here is your deal, Night Crawler. Give me the amulets, and I will spare your life. Refuse me and I will take them from you, and you will suffer a gruesome death."

Roxas frowned, looking at the sword in the King's hand and gulping before he turned to Vexen. The man was asking the King not to go through with it, claiming that he was useful before he was forced into silence when his own life was threatened. As the King advanced Roxas backed up, his eyes darting to the open balcony on the left side before he sprinted towards it, ignoring the King's cries as he reached the doors and threw them open, storming into the night and jumping up and onto the ornamental ledge as the sea breeze attempted to push him back.

Looking down, he gulped at the icy lake that formed a makeshift shield as hard as land before him and turned back when he heard the Ushi King's footsteps behind him. The King was panting, his hand outstretched as a look of panic crossed his face before it calmed and turned to a cocky grin when he saw the Neko had no place to go.

"You're trapped." He laughed and leaned on his sword. "Come down Kitty, we both know you aint got the bottle ta die. S'pecially for something that doesn't concern you. Just hand them over and you can go free. I promise." He smiled and Roxas shook his head.

"I can't."

"Sure ya can. Just pull 'em out of ya pocket and throw 'em this way. It's easy peasy."

"Why? So you can push me over the edge when you have them?" Roxas growled, watching as the Ushi King snarled as his cloak flapped in the wind. "I don't think so."

"You're toying in a game you can't afford to lose at Neko. Now be smart and give me the damn pendants."

Frustrated, the Ushi King jumped forwards, a snarl on his lips. But as he did he felt his fingers lock about thin air. Looking up, he watched with wide eyes as the Neko manoeuvred out of his grip, smiled, and jumped of the edge. Becoming prey to the wind.

* * *

^_^ sorry. I know, cliff hangers are evil and so am I for putting it there, but this was getting on for 8,000 words.

Anyway, Xehanort in this is not the young Xehanort but the old bald one - Master Xehanort I think he's called.

So, how do you think he's gonna get outta this one? If he does at all. I'm kinda curious on how ya think it'll go down :D cheers to all my legendary reviewers! Amazin' people.


	22. Prey to the Wind, Part Two

Leon was sat in his room, the cold night breeze sinking deep into his bones as he sat on the king sized bed with the crisp cool linen sheets and stared out at the moon that glared at him from across the balcony. He hadn't received any injuries, so he had been set up to a room almost instantly where he had since dismissed the maids that waited on him. Letting his shoulders sag, he hid his face in his hands and sighed. He was so tired. So incredibly tired. Every muscle in his body screamed and ached for rest, but for some strange reason sleep eluded him, dancing out of his grasp every time his fingers tried to clamp around its skinny see-through frame.

Grunting, he stood and stared about the room. The décor was mostly related to the sea. Pearls and fancy golden and silver shells decorated every crevice of the room whilst heavy scented linen draped from the ceiling to hang like a cloudy smoggy blanket that hung thick on his senses. Snorting to rid his nose of the salt scented linen, he stood and approached the glass doors, throwing them wide and making his way out onto the balcony where he let the wind play with his hair. Leaning against the smooth stone railings, he took a deep breath and relished the sea air. Although it was still salty, it smelt real. Not like the artificial plume of fake scented salt that stuffed his room to the point he feared there was no oxygen left in it.

He smiled down on a troop of guards, watching as they squabbled over torches before they were sufficiently barked at by an elite that split them up and sent them on their way. He let out a laugh. The Ushi really weren't bad people. They were slightly dumb and almost easy to manipulate, but they were soft and loyal in every other respect. The only problem was their King. He was slightly mad. If not completely. And Leon knew the price of an alliance had been a costly one, especially when he knew his troops would not welcome being told they had to fight for an ally that had for so long been an enemy they had remained on touchy ground with.

Looking out at the ocean, he flexed his tired and sore wings and sighed. If he wasn't so warn and Yuffie so tired he was sure they could have just flown home. But looking at the ice see that was littered with floating bergs that collided with the thick pearl sheet that lay on the water's surface he slowly regretted thinking it. He might have been strong enough to brave the cold if he was fully charged, but he wasn't so sure Yuffie could have survived the temperature. No. It was better for everyone this way. Until it was time for him to keep his half of the bargain at least.

Frowning, Leon looked up at the balcony that rested high above his own, at least three stories above, and a little to the left. There was sound coming from it. Shouting by the sounds of it. There was a _crash_ and the sound of glass doors smacking against stone startled him into stepping back slightly where he fluttered his wings and clenched his fists. Something was wrong. A shadow appeared above him on the balcony and he felt his breath catch in his throat when blonde hair was blown back in the wind and Roxas appeared, only just catching himself as he teetered dangerously on the edge before he caught Leon's gaze.

Growling, Leon cupped his hands about his mouth and shouted up. "Roxas! What are you…"

He let his question fall as Roxas shook his head, concerned only with the frozen lake before he turned away from him, turning back to face the castle wall. Leon was about to shout once more before another voice spoke again, slicing through the air as it shouted at the blonde.

"You're trapped." Mad laughter rang out and Leon recognised it immediately. The Ushi King was famous for nothing if not his cruelty and his laugh. "Come down Kitty, we both know you aint got the bottle ta die. S'pecially for something that doesn't concern you. Just hand them over and you can go free. I promise."

Leon listened as Roxas' voice broke a little when he spoke, his head shaking once more. "I can't."

"Sure ya can. Just pull 'em out of ya pocket and throw 'em this way. It's easy peasy."

Leon frowned, unsure of just what they were talking about before the blonde growled and broke through his train of thoughts.

"Why? So you can push me over the edge when you have them? I don't think so."

"You're toying in a game you can't afford to lose at Neko. Now be smart and give me the damn pendants."

Leon felt his breath catching in his throat. Pendants? He only knew one type of pendant that was so valuable the Ushi King would personally have an interest in. And it wasn't good if Roxas had it. Carefully, he stretched his stiff wings, ignoring the aching bone and muscle as he watched the Ushi King lunge and miss before the young Neko turned away from him and jumped, letting out a scream as he fell.

Wasting no time, Leon pushed hard of the ground, his wings flapping hard against the steel chill in the air as he raced up to meet the blonde that was falling with his eyes closed as he stopped his scream and opted for gritting his teeth instead, biting down hard as he trembled before he felt something soft break his fall. Peeking an eye open, Roxas felt his breath catch in his throat when he found himself in Leon's arms, a stern frown plastered across the Tori Prince's face as he hovered in the air, his wings thumping loudly against the wind to keep them upright.

"Well, looks like I got here just in time."

Roxas smiled and nodded before he looked up at the frustrated snarl that came from above before more mad laughter rang out. As he glanced upwards, he folded his ears back to find the Ushi King sat grinning down on him, his eyes alight with greed as he pointed at Leon and shouted down. "Stay there Tori! Don't let that Neko go anywhere!" No sooner had the words left his lips than the King was gone, undoubtedly about to make his way down to them as he thundered about the upper levels.

Slowly, Leon lowered his altitude and landed on the stone floor of his room, placing Roxas down and watching as the young Neko wasted no time in standing, giving Leon a nervous grin, and trying to make his way around him. But as he did, Leon reached out and grabbed the young Neko by the back of his cloak and pulling him back, half strangling him as he did as Roxas turned back to him with hurt eyes.

"Not so fast Neko. I wanna know what the hell just happened."

Roxas scowled, looking at the door then back to Leon and letting out a frustrated sigh as Leon folded his arms across his chest and refused to move. Opening his arms up, he began to edge towards the door and smiled. "What can I say, nobody likes me."

He was cut off as Leon moved around him, pushed him slightly off course, and pressed his back against the door, growling as he did as he glowered at the Neko before him that glared back. "You know, the King will be down here in a matter of minutes. I suggest if you wanna leave you had best give me an answer. Quick." When Roxas looked down at the floor he smiled and let a laugh escape his lips. "Unless you can fly, of course."

Roxas shook his head, thinking Leon was being serious as he ran his hand through his hair and turned, walking in a small circle as he spoke. "No…I wouldn't be able to coordinate the wing span until I've practiced it first. And there's every chance it won't work." He stopped and looked back to Leon, raising an eyebrow at the baffled look on the older males face as a realisation hit him. "You were joking?"

Leon stepped away from the door and unfolded his arms. "I was, you wasn't." When Roxas gulped and refused to answer, Leon started once more. "I know you have at least one pendant." At Roxas sharp hiss and surprised glance he smiled. "I heard yours and the King's interesting conversation. And judging by your reaction just now and the way you managed to trick the Tora's back in that scrape of ours I'd guess that you got stuck with the shape changing piece of the puzzle, right?"

"…right."

Leon nodded and folded his arms across his chest once more, humming and thinking deep. "And you wouldn't give them to the Ushi King?"

When he caught Roxas' glance he spied the venom lurking in his eyes. "I can't give them to him. They're not mine to give away."

Leon grinned. "Good."

Roxas frowned, slightly shocked. "Wait, what?"

Leon let his smile fall. "There are good people and bad people in this war, Roxas. I know for a fact the Ushi King is not a good person. Only destruction can come if he gets his hands on one of these. He's too greedy for power." He shook his head and let his gaze bore into the young Neko, forcing Roxas to feel uneasy. "I'm not going to take these from you. Yet. For now they'd be no better off in my hands than they are in yours. Just be warned, Neko. If any more than two of these things collect they tend to have a drawing affect. One power strengthened by more than one other creates a pull so strong it blinds the holders. You may find yourself hunted. More so than usual anyway."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…thanks for the heads up, Leon. But I really have to go." He started to walk forwards before he stopped when Leon raised a hand. Deflating a little, Roxas stepped back and sighed. "What now? I'm running out of time."

Leon frowned and turned to look left, his wings twitching slightly as he listened before he turned back to Roxas and shook his head. "No. You've already run out of time. There's no way out of this door without you being caught. Even if you changed your shape they'd know it was you, and I'd be in trouble for letting you out."

Roxas stepped away from the door, his ears flicking as the sound of heavy footsteps made their way down the corridor on the opposite side. "So what am I supposed to do?" Leon let his eyes flicker over to the balcony and Roxas followed him before he spoke, his voice coming out in a tight squeak. "You want me to jump? I already tried that once and I got lucky. I must have used up twelve of my nine lives already. Thirteen's an unlucky number, Leon!"

Leon smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Nope, thirteen's perfect. Slip that amulet about your neck and change into a Tori. There's a balcony just under this one and a little to the left. I think they took Pete, Hayner and that Hitsuji there." At Roxas' sceptical look he rolled his eyes and spoke in a sterner tone. "Look kitten, its one floor. If all goes wrong the worst that'll happen is you'll get a broken leg and Pete'll have to hide ya and sneak you out tomorrow. All you do is beat your wings and try to fall in a straight line." He flapped his own wings as if to prove a point, the glint of gold shimmering in the light as he did. There was a fierce banging at the door and the handle rattled ominously, the wood shuddering as Leon pressed his back against it before a voice shouted out thick and strong.

"Open up Tori! I know that Neko's in there!"

Roxas gulped his fear down at the sound of the Ushi King's voice and watched as Leon winked at him before he spoke in a pretend quavering voice. "I can't! The door; I think it's jammed."

Roxas smiled, letting out a small sigh before the King snarled on the opposite side and shouted at someone to bust it down. Less than five seconds Leon winced as the wood jittered against his back before he opened a pained eye and nodded to Roxas. Wasting no time, Roxas nodded and mouthed a thank you before he ran to the balcony on the other side of the room, jumping the large bed that stuck out like a sore thumb as he slipped the pendant out of his pocket, watching it glow blue in his hands before he threw it about his neck and jumped onto the side of the ledge.

Outside the wind was bracing, the salt thick and clingy as it wrapped about him and embraced him. Shaking, Roxas breathed deep and looked down to the balcony below, hoping to God Leon was right as he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Whenever he had worn the pendant before he had believed it turned him into a Tora and it had, so, Roxas logic told him that if forced himself to believe he was a Tori he should sprout wings and change into a Tori.

Repeating his logic in his mind, Roxas winced when he felt the skin below his shoulder blades crack. Biting back a cry, he listened to the sound of crunching bone and ripping tendon before he was forced to lean on the wall next to him for balance and grit his teeth, breathing deep and closing his eyes tight as a sound similar to cracking wood deafened him. He slowly felt his ears recede, as if they were being pulled into his skull by a magnetic force, and for a moment there was no sound to his world before a pair of small holes opened up on the sides of his head and the sound of the ocean and Leon's grunting returned.

He was about to open an eye before the pain returned and magnified ten-fold, ripping his insides to ribbons as his heart beat erratically in his chest and the world about him swam whilst a heavy weight dropped and sagged from his back, toppling him backwards and forcing him to land flat on his back before he let out an outward cry as the sensitive skin on his shoulders was banged and he jumped upwards. Sitting up, he tried to regain his breath as the saliva flooded into his mouth and his brain tried to cope with the changes.

His body was heavier, a lot heavier, and his eyesight was so clear he could see to the other end of the city and even beyond its cold grey walls. His hearing had depreciated greatly and the sound he could hear was muffled by his own hair invading his ear drums. But the greatest change was the soft cuddly white wings that seemed to wrap about him. Stood in shock, Roxas stretched them slightly, feeling a great pain when he did like the feeling of breaking in a new pair of shoes, but he overcame the sore muscles when he ran his fingers through the perfect feathers that tickles his skin lightly. The underside of the wings were a graceful white, and so was most of the over side, but at the bottom of every wing was a fine silver tip that made it look like there was a running waterfall falling over the side, depositing smooth baby pearls as it did.

He was snapped out of his gaze by the sound of another fierce bang, and as he looked back to Leon he watched as the true Tori smiled, nodded, and flapped his wings once more, as if giving a demonstration. Roxas nodded and slowly mimicked Leon, coming up unsuccessful the first time as the left wing moved before the right and he landed in a heap on the floor. Trying again, he closed his eyes and pushed both wings down together, feeling a great drain on the remainder of energy he held as he did before he was slowly raised of the ground, his brittle untrained wings struggling to hold him as he peeked an eye open and smiled, grinning at the few inches he was up.

Nodding at Leon one last time, Roxas jumped back upon the ledge, looking down and holding onto the wall once more to keep hold of his lost balance now that his weight had changed before he spread his wings and flapped them hard, raising himself up before he slowly stepped off the edge, his heart in his mouth, and let the time between his flapping wings slowly space itself out, effectively, and slowly, decreasing his speed enough to lower himself out of the air as he used the wall to propel himself forwards so he was overhanging the balcony (due to him still being unable to navigate effectively).

It was as he began to think how easy the entire flying thing was that he lost his concentration, his mind going blank as his wings began to beat unevenly and he fell ungracefully out of the air, dropping the last few feet and landing in a groaning heap as the beautiful feathers of his wings lay crumpled and dishevelled beneath him, cushioning his fall. Shaking his head, Roxas ignored the startled gasps and slowly stood, teetering back some at first before he started forwards and headed into the room. It was there that he found the astounded gazes of Seifer and Hayner as Pete smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you certainly have a thing for entrances don't you Night Crawler. May I ask, to what is the pleasure we-"

"Dude, you have wings!" Hayner laughed, cutting Pete off and running up to Roxas, touching the feathers softly with his dirty hands and staining them grey as Roxas pulled away from the uncomfortable touch. His wings were still sensitive, and every touch sent a spine tingling shiver up his back. And not an unpleasant one either

He pulled out of Hayner's touch and turned to Pete, grunting as he thought back to himself being a Neko and the wings slowly folded themselves back into his shoulders, ripping and weakening the blades once more before his ears re-emerged on his head. His hearing became clearer as his balance returned and he straightened up fully, slightly missing the better eye sight and sharpened senses the Tori form had given him but loving the feeling of having his own body back as his cloak folded to wrap back about him from where it had previously been draping over his wings.

"Pete, I have to get out of here."

Seifer frowned from where he was sat on the bed, ignoring Hayner's whimpers as he stared in horror at where Roxas' wings had disappeared. "Why are you in such a rush to get out? Didn't the King make a deal with you?"

Roxas shook his head. "Not one I could accept. Pete, Cloud can't know I'm gone. If he does he won't save Sora. I have to get out of this place without him knowing."

Pete frowned and placed a finger on his chin. "You'll want ta avoid the second floor then Neko. And the first too unless you wanna bump into Axel."

Roxas folded his ears back and looked down at the floor. "He's still mad?"

Hayner scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He aint mad, he's fuming. He's been smashin' stuff up and howlin' for ages. Nobody can seem to calm him down. The King must have lost a fortune in valuables."

Roxas nodded and listened to the sound of Leon telling the Ushi King he saw Roxas head of to the fifth floor before he could stop him and smiled. He was on the third floor, at least Leon had tried to buy him some time as the Ushi King would spend a good twenty minutes sending his men to search the rooms. "If I leave a note explaining…."

He trailed of and Pete nodded. "I'll make sure he gets it just as soon as your gone, Neko." He frowned and turned concerned eyes on Roxas as the blonde made his way over to the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, snapping up a quill that was left on the side and scribbling away as fast as he could. "But where will you go?"

Roxas shrugged, trying to make his messy scrawl as clear as possible (he never really paid attention to Cloud when he had tried teaching them how to write, but thankfully he had learned enough to make his message understandable) and ignored the words he knew he had spelt wrong, unsure of how they should be spelt as he mumbled them of his tongue and wrote the letters he heard. "I dunno. Guess I'll head north. I can't go back to the Tora's or the Neko's, and I'm pretty sure the Raion's want my head as well as every ally the Neko King has going." He began ransacking through the draws until he found one stacked with envelopes. Pulling one free, he listened to Pete as he scrawled Axel's name on the front.

"Head south, Neko."

"South?" Roxas frowned and folded his note, giving Pete a quick glance over his shoulder as his free time ticked slowly away. "Why south?"

Pete smiled. "You will always be welcome in my Kingdom."

Roxas paused for a moment before he let out a laugh and shook his head, pushing his note into the envelope and searching in his pocket desperately. "Oh yeah, I forgot you was the Buta King. Would you have ever told me if I didn't get busted?" He asked as he pulled out the Tora amulet and watched it turn a deep putrid black before he tucked it in the envelope.

"Of course. When the time was right."

Roxas hummed and looked about, spotting a seal on the desk and hanging it over a free flame as he waited anxiously for it the wax to melt. "Sorry I ruined that for ya."

Pete laughed. "Don't worry, Neko. Just make sure you get to the Buta Kingdom in one piece and we'll call it even. We're leaving for the same place tomorrow. We'll most likely meet on the road."

Roxas nodded, pulling the seal away from the naked flame and pressing it down hard against the envelope, forcing the flap closed as the red wax seeped into every crevice and prevented it from opening. Turning, he handed the letter to Pete, holding onto the edge for that little bit longer as Pete grabbed it. "Pete, I'm trusting you with this…can I do that?"

Pete let out a booming laugh and shook his head. "Still the same ol' cautious Neko. Course ya can. Now you'd better get goin' before the King comes after ya."

Roxas nodded and slipped the Neko amulet over his head, turning to Seifer as the Hitsuji Lord spoke in a curious tone, still lounging on one of the beds as he cocked his head to a side. "Just how are you gonna get out of here?"

Roxas smiled. "They're looking for a Neko, and quite possibly a white winged Tori." He closed his eyes and let his form change, feeling his ears shorten and his voice deepen as his body widened and he found himself overcome with a desire to show off his strength as a small pair of black horns sprouted from under his hair. Seifer laughed as he looked at a complete mimic of the Ushi Prince Rai, shaking his head as Roxas grinned and spoke in a deep voice so unlike his own. "They won't be looking for the replica of Rai."

Bowing low, Roxas left his friends, hopefully not for the last time, as he opened the door, nodded at their wishes for good luck, and entered the gloomily lit hallway. All about him the torches gutted and attempted to bite him as he walked past them, walking down a set of stairs on to the second floor and moving out of the way of maids and guards as they rushed past him, all of them on the mad hunt for the Neko they knew to be lose and wanted in the castle.

As Roxas passed the doors, he wondered which one belonged to his brother. Not stopping to dwell on it, he hoped Cloud would forgive him and continued down onto the first floor. Immediately there was a change in the atmosphere as the silence echoed about the floor and bounced off the walls eerily. Roxas frowned, Hayner had said that Axel had been kicking up a fuss. He had expected the corridor to be chaotic, not silent. As he walked further down the narrow hallway he couldn't help but stop at the ajar door that rested on its hinges.

Stopping, he held his breath and stared into the room for a brief second. It was empty, but all around furnishings remained overturned and scorched. A flame began to gutter out lazily on a torch against the wall as ripped linen and smashed glass scattered the room, turning it into a death trap. But there was no Axel, just the destruction he had left. Gulping, Roxas forced him to breathe slowly and left the trashed room, walking back down another set of steps to the bottom floor and trying to mimic Rai's behaviour, smiling at the odd guard and nodding as he shoulder barged past some of the younger squires, winking at the odd maid and watching her giggle as they parted before him and bowed.

As he reached the bottom floor Roxas found himself smiling slightly. Even though he was still in his old clothes, the material stretched and the shackle hidden as he hid his entire left arm beneath his cloak, the Ushi had failed to notice. In fact, if anything they almost ignored him completely, rushing past him as soldiers screamed all about him, yelling to each other that the King needed assistance in the upper quarter of the castle. Never thinking that they may have passed the very thing the King was desperately searching for as they bypassed Roxas completely. Walking down the smooth stone corridor, Roxas stifled a yawn, frowning at how easy it was before a pair of guards pushed open the large wooden doors for him, bowing as they did whilst the wind ran through to embrace him, whipping his hair back from his forehead and begging him to join it outside.

Nodding his appreciation, Roxas stepped out into the cold night and looked about at the deserted streets as the oil drenched torches hissed and spat at him. He was at the bottom of the city again, and looking left he could see the gentle slopes intertwined with the houses that the real Rai had led them up earlier. Shaking his head, he knew it wouldn't be safe for him to take a clear cut through the city. It was too risky in case he came across the real Rai. Turning, he looked about at his surroundings and raised an eyebrow. He was staring at the doors of a large oaken barn that was strengthened by steel frames. The stench alone told him he had found the stables, not to mention the squeal of all the warthogs that snorted and screeched inside.

He frowned and placed his hands on his hips, closing his eyes. He needed to make it to the Buta borders. He hadn't a clue how many miles it was or even how he was going to get out of the city yet. But he had to move fast before his energy all but leaked out and he was back in his Neko form. He jumped, startled as the sound of a bucket falling echoed loudly in the dim silence. His small Ushi ears flicked forwards and Roxas found himself staring at the frightened frame of a young stable boy. The kid had to be no older than eight, his hair was sandy and his eyes a doe-like brown that sparkled with something extraordinarily similar to fear. Roxas smirked and stepped forwards, watching as the boy shivered under his influence and averted his gaze, looking down at the floor where the bucket remained at his feet as he spoke in a quivering voice.

"P-please, Prince Rai I never meant t-to-"

Roxas raised up his hand and the kid immediately flinched, shrinking into himself a little and closing his eyes before he frowned when the blow never came, daring to open an eye as Roxas smiled at him and knelt to one knee so he was on a level with him. "Listen kid, you know your way about these stables?"

The boy nodded quickly, his lips tightly sealed. "Y-yes sir."

"Good. They brought in a black devil beast this afternoon. It has wings, fangs and oily skin." He squinted a little as the boy shuddered. "You know where I can it?"

The boy nodded again. "Yes sir."

Roxas straightened up. "Good, take me to it."

The boy frowned but never questioned Roxas' decision. Instead he placed the bucket at his feet to a side and turned back to the oaken door, grabbing hold of the large steel hoop knocker and pulling on it hard before the door slowly creaked open. Inside there was no torches. The floor was littered with straw and Roxas found himself bringing his cloak up to cover his nose to try and stifle the putrid smell that seemed to cling to the wood and steel beams. The boy picked up a lamp, the glass frame dirty before he lit a match he had pulled out of his pocket, opened the lamps cage, and lit the candle waiting inside.

Immediately the stable was brandished in a warm light and the warthog's squeals quieted some. As they walked down one of the many isles Roxas found himself wriggling his nose and pulling his mouth into a tight grimace at the muck that littered the floor. Following the boy, he snorted heavily until the kid finally stopped beside a rather small stall and stood to a side. Frowning, Roxas was about to take a look before he was forced to pull back suddenly, a shocked cry escaping his lips as Roric screeched in his face and roared at him, its fangs bared dangerously as it folded its wings against its back and pawed at the ground, snapping viciously.

Roxas rolled his eyes and extended his hand outwards, the hand with the shackle holding his cloak over his nose as he smiled and spoke softly. "Hey Roric, guess you don't recognise me, huh?"

Roric stared at Roxas' hand nervously before he sniffed at it with his nostrils, snorting and covering it in a small amount of wet liquid before he pressed his nose into the hand and folded his ears back, his fangs retracting slightly as Roxas laughed. Turning back to the frightened stable boy, Roxas spoke in a stern tone. "Do you have a bridle of saddle that'll fit this beast?"

The young boy nodded his head before he put down the lamp and scrambled away, running to fetch the items Roxas had asked for. Roxas laughed and undid the latch to Roric's stable door, sliding it upward and unwinding the complex locking mechanism before Roric pushed the door open and Roxas bridged the connection, picked up the lamp, and ordered Roric to follow him. Walking down the corridor, Roric's hoofs echoing behind him as the beast nibbled the cloak about his shoulders and nudged the small of his back, Roxas stopped at the entrance to the barn and watched as the young stable boy returned with a black leather saddle, newly made, and a black bridle weaved with red ruby stitching. Raising an eyebrow, Roxas couldn't help but ask. "Where did the K-" he paused, shook his head and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I mean, my uncle. Where did he get these?"

The young boy placed the items on the floor and watched as Roxas picked up the saddle and threw it over Roric's back, making sure it was secure as he tied the belt under the beasts belly and chastised Roric for moving. "The King took them from the deceased Kitsune mounts from the north, My Prince. He demanded that all valuable items be brought to him."

Roxas grunted and pulled tight on the leather strap, pulling the saddle back down and turning his attention to the bridle. He slowly manoeuvred it over Roric's head, allowing the beast to shake his mane comfortably before he began to tighten it to a secure but still comfortable position for Roric. The beast chewed on the steel bit in his mouth for a moment as Roxas put the reigns in his right hand and jumped up into the saddle, waiting for Roric to adjust to his weight before he turned to look down on the young lad.

"If anybody asked you never saw me tonight. You never took this beast out of its stall. Say you weren't working or you don't know how it happened. Even say it was taken by force." He shook his head. "But Goddess above, do not say you were here. Understood?"

The boy nodded in confusion, his fingers trembling as Roxas nodded in return and slowly made his way out of the stable, Roric's hooves still clattering loudly outside as they touched down on the rough pebbles and stones. Looking up at the archers that paid him no mind in his disguise, Roxas frowned. He couldn't fly over the walls. With the city on such lockdown he was sure the King would have alerted the guards not to let anybody out by now, not even the Prince. Even if they wouldn't shoot him, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Roric would be fired at like there was no tomorrow.

He turned Roric to the right, the reigns loose in his hand as he told the beast where to go with his mind, ignoring the patrols of soldiers that passed him as he looked about the city. He couldn't go over. He couldn't go under. And he couldn't go through the gates. He was trapped. Well and truly trapped. He frowned as a stray trail of salt in the breeze drew his tired eyes to the right of the city. Smiling, he remembered the locked down docks. It was a long shot, but if he could get Roric out onto the lake he could get him out of range of the arrows, and as soon as they were out of range he could get him up in the air.

Knowing it was a long shot, he picked Roric's pace up to a trot and forced his way down the shadowed streets, listening to the sound of Roric's hooves against the grainy ground as he watched soldiers part out of the way for him before they continued darting in and out of every alley, their torches blazing as they yelled to each other. In some cases they were knocking people up and out of their beds, vacating them into the streets and the market place as they herded them away and searched their homes. Feeling slightly bad, Roxas slowed Roric to a walk and made his way slowly through the crowd, not wanting to hurt any of the confused children or fearful mothers and fathers that wandered by. It wasn't long before the streets were alive with a loud hum of confusing noise as people begged to know what was going on, turning the once sleeping city into a humming coffin of crying people.

As Roxas finally made his way to the other side of the city he felt his heart beat increase, his mouth becoming incredibly dry as Roric nudged people out of his way and continued forwards at a steady pace. The dock was overrun with guards that were searching the area, some of them daring to stray onto the ice as it collapsed in some spots, taking men with it and trapping them below the surface in a desperate death roll whilst others searched the ships, pulling barrels of goods onto the shore and cracking the lids on all of them as they desperately searched for the missing Neko. Gripping Roric's reins hard, Roxas knew that was it. Make or break.

Slowly he edged Roric forwards, breaking away from the gathering crowd and watching as men on all sides turned to him in his odd attire. Roxas knew it looked suspicious. There he was trying to be a prince, and yet he was wearing the same black woollen vest and tatty cloak he had been wearing for the past few days. Needless to say he didn't look very regal as men moved aside, not daring to question someone who looked like the mirror reflection of their Prince.

The stones and pebbles were replaced with smooth brick as Roxas and Roric made their anxious way down the doc side, looking for a safe place to run onto the edge where he would be well out of reach of any soldiers. It wouldn't do for him to get out on the ice only to be dragged back to shore by three or four soldiers. But he had to leave soon. If his disguise slipped or the King or Rai showed up he was as good as gone.

He smiled when he thought he had found the perfect spot. It was between two large ships, the _Angel's Fair _and _Crystal Water _providing the perfect amount of sheltered protection for him to get Roric away from the shore and the archers range. He was about to turn, about to force Roric down the slope and on to the ice, when a powerful voice broke through his thoughts and caused him to choke on his own breath.

"What are you doing?"

He turned in the saddle, Roric still facing the opening as he glanced over his shoulder and felt his heart rip. Axel was stood staring at him, his arms heavily bandaged and folded as the fire glinted in his eyes. Roxas pushed his ears back against his head when he saw the faded tear marks against the redhead's cheeks and swallowed hard as Axel approached slowly.

"I would have thought you'd be upstairs helping your uncle search for…" he trailed of and let his ears fold back slightly, his tail flicking dangerously as curiosity reigned in his voice and he turned away from the disguised Roxas to face the crystallised sea. "What was it your uncle's looking for again? I don't think anybody's told me amongst the chaos."

Roxas smiled, watching as Roric shifted uneasily as Axel stood beside them both, completely clueless as to who Roxas really was. Turning back to watch a few of the soldiers run past them, he lowered his voice and spoke, the deep booming voice of Rai overpowering his own voice box. "The Neko."

He never specified which Neko; it could have been him or Cloud. But immediately Axel's shoulders sagged, his fists clenching before they relaxed and his ears folded flat against his head, a tone of defeat hanging in his voice. "What's Roxas done this time?"

Roxas had to bite back his defensive comment, and instead shrugged. "He wouldn't bargain with my uncle."

Axel raised an eyebrow and turned to face Roxas, smiling some before shaking his head. "Go figure."

They stayed there for a moment in an awkward silence, both looking out at the pearl sea before Roxas spoke. "So…are you…okay?"

Axel tensed, his voice turning dangerous and holding a bite within it. "What the hell do you think Ushi? I swear, if I didn't love Roxas so much I could…" He raised his hands up, scrunched them in front of his eyes and growled, letting out a frustrated sound before he deflated and lowered them against his sides, speaking with a broken voice. "Goddess above, that Neko's got so far under my skin…" he shook his head and let the conversation fall.

Roxas didn't know whether to be afraid or angry. Giving the area a quick glance, he let his anger ride up a little bit and coughed, bringing Axel's attention to him as he raised his hood and thumbed the pendant about his neck. "You know what I think? I think if you gave him a chance to explain you'd understand."

"What's to understand? He watched my dad die-"

"I didn't watch anything!" Roxas growled, drawing Axel's surprised glance up to him where he found himself not looking into the cruel eyes of Rai but instead the burning sapphires that seemed to glint dangerously against the iced sea's reflection like blue fire. He stepped back some, slightly confused before he growled, about to speak before Roxas cut him off. "Don't even start Axel. You know what, your judgement hurt. It fucking hurt to know you'd listen to that mad king over me." He stopped, his eyes burning into Axel's own before the red head spoke.

"Well, we're here now. Why don't you explain?"

Roxas scoffed, pulling the pendant from his neck and watching as a selection of guards walked past, giving them odd stares before he pocketed it. "I don't have time. In case you haven't noticed the entire city's out looking for me." He stopped, thinking hard before he started again. "Pete has a note for you. It's got something your dad gave to me. I think if anyone should have it it's you." He began to start forward, tapping Roric slightly before he felt something catch his arm. Looking down, he frowned at Axel's confused face.

"Roxas…please." Roxas broke at the begging tone and closed his eyes to listen. "You didn't do it, did you? You didn't just watch, did you?"

Roxas pulled his arm out of Axel's grip, brushing away the stray tear on his cheek. "The fact that you have to ask hurts, Axel. Like I said, Pete has a note for you."

"Roxas, you have to understand-"

"You know what Axel, I think for the first time I actually do. You'll get your throne, General. I'll probably end up seeing you again." He turned to Axel and watched as the redhead's chest heaved. "But I think it'll be from the opposite end of the battlefield."

Axel growled, his heart thumping erratically in his chest as he reached up, grabbed Roxas' cloak and pulled him down so their faces were inches away from each other. Ignoring Roxas' yelp, he smiled and shook his head. "No. You'll be seeing the battle from beside me." He brought his wounded hand up to brush away a stray blonde streak of hair from Roxas' eyes and smiled. "I believe you, Roxas. I'm sorry about before. I should have always believed you."

Before Roxas could reply he felt the heat rush to his cheeks, his mind going blank as Axel pushed their lips together and smiled into the kiss. Closing his eyes, Roxas relaxed for a brief moment, his heart thumping erratically at the sweetness of it all before Axel pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, Roxas still leaning uncomfortably over Roric's side as the redhead brushed his hands through Roxas hair and fought back the tears. "I'm sorry Roxas. I'm so so sorry."

Roxas, unlike Axel, let his tears fall, watching as they dripped of Roric's skin. "I'm sorry too. " They stayed still for a moment, both not wanting to move before a large shout rang out, the Ushi King's voice ringing clear across the port before the thunder of soldiers boots deafened them.

Axel swallowed hard. "You have to go."

Roxas shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. "I don't want to-"

"You have to! If you stay…Roxas I can't watch you die." He pulled Roxas in for another quick kiss before he pulled away and spoke desperately, brushing Roxas' tears away clumsily as he did. "I'll find you Roxas. I promise. I'll move heaven and earth. Just wait for me, Roxas. I promise I'll find you."

Roxas quavered when he spoke. "I'll wait forever if I have to."

An arrow whistled past them and Axel pulled away, growling up at the archer closest to them as others rushed to join him whilst he reloaded his bow. "Go." Roxas faltered and Axel turned to him, desperation clutching his heart tightly as he yelled it again. "Go now, Roxas!" Without waiting for an answer he brought his hand down hard on the back of Roric's hide, startling the horse into a rushed gallop forwards.

Yelping, Roxas grabbed onto the reins tightly and raised himself up slightly in the saddle, never looking back as Roric jumped down over the brick and landed hard on the ice lake beneath, never stopping as he charged forwards. Their breaths came in ragged pants, both of their muscles sore as the arrows flew past them, waiting to tear into them and shrieking when they missed and clattered against the ice.

Roric's hooves battered the ice, sending chips up to break against Roxas' burned cheeks as the beast panted raggedly. More screams echoed out behind him and Roxas pushed Roric forwards into the mist that awaited him, watching as the ice got thinner and thinner until it finally began to break beneath them, taking Roric's footing out from under him as the beast shrieked and Roxas cursed. He had thought the sea would be solid until further out, but as it crumbled beneath them they only just managed to stay one step ahead of the cracks as the sea water sank up to meet them.

Yelping, Roxas edged forwards as one of Roric's back legs were engulfed by the water, pushing the beast on and watching as Roric extended his wings, catching the brace of the wind and embracing it before he flapped them down hard, bringing his wet hooves out of the water and into the air as they embraced the bitter night. Looking back, he smiled as Axel raised his hand and waved vigorously at him. He was about to wave back before the image was lost behind him when he entered the mist cloud, drenching him from head to toe as he was forced to concentrate ahead of him. Roric's wings beat rhythmically and Roxas frowned, hoping Axel and the others would be okay as he turned Roric slightly and headed down south, hoping to the Goddess above he was going the right way.

* * *

Back on the shore Axel watched as Roxas disappeared in a mass of mist and slowly lowered his hand. He still remembered what Leon and the Ushi King said, but his heart told him differently. And if he couldn't trust the best part of him then he didn't know what he could trust. He felt something, or rather someone grab him roughly and turn him about, smashing him into the wall and growling as the stench of rotting teeth and bad breath overpowered his senses.

"You lost your marbles ya fackin' idiot?!" The Ushi King snarled, watching as Axel pushed him away and straightened up. "Ya let that bastard get away. Couldn't ya 'ear me boy?"

Axel smiled. "I heard you. And I hear you know." When the Ushi King's eyes dilated and he began to spit out insults Axel snarled, cutting the man off as he turned dangerous. "I think it's about time you listened to me for a change. I'm Prince Axel. If you want your alliance you'll help me get back to my Kingdom first thing in the morning." He growled as the King went to speak and grabbed his throat, lifting him of the ground with his wounded hand and ignoring the soldiers that held their weapons up in silence, ready to protect their King on command but desperate not to. "And if you're half as smart as I hope you are you'll call of these men."

The Ushi King nodded, trembled, and ordered the guards to lower their weapons. Axel smiled. "Good." He brought the King back down and released him, throwing him into the hands of a very confused Rai. "Now I suggest you Ushi stay out of my way until I leave in the morning. If I hear so much as the breath of a word about you hurting any one of us that turned up at your castle today I will make sure my brother's army is down on your hide faster than you can fucking blink. Am I understood?"

The Ushi King nodded, snarling at his men to get back to work and get the people back in their houses as he breathed raggedly when Axel passed him. Not wanting to waste any more time, Axel climbed the slope to the King's castle and entered the grand palace, his mind racing as he made his way up to Pete's floor. With the help of a small young maid he managed to locate the room and entered without knocking, surprising the three males inside as they turned to him.

"Well, this is a surprise." Pete grumbled, glaring at Axel as Seifer snored on the bed and Hayner sat fearfully in a corner from where he had previously been looking out the window over the balcony.

Hayner's face turned white and he swallowed thickly. "If you're looking for more stuff to smash there's a great store room right across the-"

Axel shook his head and turned to Pete, opening his hands up and frowning. "Roxas said he left something here for me. He said it was a note or something."

Pete raised an eyebrow and sat down heavily from where he had previously been pacing. "So you've seen Night Crawler?"

"Yes sir." Axel answered, watching as Pete let out a gruff laugh and Hayner scratched his head.

"I don't get it. If Roxas was gonna bump inta the Prince why did he even leave the note? Why not just tell him in person?"

Pete let out a laugh and chuckled at Hayner's confused face as he rummaged in his pockets. "Hayner dear boy, I would love to meet the man that can understand that Neko. Until then I'm afraid all we can do is guess." He pulled out the envelope with the wax seal and handed it to an anxious Axel. "Here."

Axel nodded and took it, frowning at the small weight as he broke the wax and sat down heavily in a chair, tipping the contents out into his lap and feeling his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the glimmering pendant that turned a ruby red in his lap. Hayner let out a gasp from across the room, his eyes going wide as Pete leaned in a little.

"Well now, just what was Night Crawler doing with that?" Pete asked, watching as Axel picked up the piece on the small gold chain before he placed it about his neck and tucked it into his shirt.

"I dunno…" he whispered, pulling the note out from the envelope and smiling. "He said my dad gave him something and he wanted me to have it. I guess that solves that mystery, right?" He laughed at his own small joke and turned his attention to the messy scrawl. The writing was so messy it was hard to distinguish, the only perfect word being the looped signature at the bottom. Frowning, he sighed and turned the letter. "I can't read it."

"Why, is it in some kind of ancient language?" Hayner asked, stretching his neck forwards and frowning.

"No…" Axel mumbled, turning up to stare at them. "It's just so badly written."

Pete laughed. "Well, he was sort of in a rush to leave, what with the Ushi King screaming for his blood just a floor up. His nerves must have been fried." He shook his head and held his hand out. "Give it here." Axel passed the letter over and Pete frowned, reading over the letter first before he raised his eyes up to Axel. "You wanna know what it says, Tora?"

When Axel nodded anxiously Pete sighed and started.

_Axel, _

_I can't write very well so I hope you can read this. You're dad gave me this amulet. I think it belongs to you more than it does me. _

_I never killed him Axel. I never watched. I tried to help him, but the fire was so thick and every time I tried to get close it would get worse. He told me to tell you he loves you. And Reno. He said this war is just beginning and he has done all he can for you. A prouder man in death I have yet to see. _

_I know it's not much of an explanation. But it's all I have to offer you in my short time. _

_Roxas_

Pete glanced up and handed the letter back to Axel, watching as the Tora took it, folded it, and placed it inside his trouser pocket, running his hands through his hair and sighing before Pete spoke up once more, his eyes trained on the Tora in front of him.

"So, Axel, Roxas is gone?"

Axel never raised his gaze of the floor. "Yep." Slowly, he raised his eyes and placed his fingers to his lips, thinking before he spoke. "Pete, do you…do you know where Roxas is headed?"

Pete smiled. "Suppose I do. What would a Tora Prince such as yourself want with that information?"

"I made Roxas a promise I'd find him." Axel laughed, leaning back in the chair and grinning. "After I've got my Kingdom back, of course."

Pete's eyes sparkled in the light. "Well, you come back to me when you have your Kingdom, Axel, and I'll tell you exactly where Night Crawler is. But, when I do, you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

Pete stopped for a moment and sighed, standing and pacing before he looked back to Axel and spoke. "These amulets change people, Axel. Wear it for too long and it can do things. Mess with your mind. Look at the Ushi King as your example." Axel frowned, unsure of where Pete was going with the conversation. "I want you to promise me that you'll save Night Crawler from himself when you next meet."

Axel's frown deepened. "I don't understand."

"You shant for a while." Pete mumbled. "Even Night Crawler won't know it yet. But it will happen nonetheless. But for now I think it's time we all rest up for the road ahead of us tomorrow. We're all going our separate ways after all. We'll need out wits and strength about us."

Nodding, Axel rose out of the chair and made his way to the door, finding comfort in the letter in his pocket and the chain about his neck as he left. If Roxas did murder his dad he would have kept the amulet, that much was for sure. And he knew it wasn't in Roxas' character to just let his father die. No. He believed the young Neko now. Smiling, he ignored Pete's warning and made his way down to his trashed room on the first floor, eager for the next day to start so he could regain his kingdom and find one very much missed Neko.

* * *

There ya go peeps ^_^ I haven't had chance to proofread it yet so I hope you all like and please forgive any mistakes!

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! :D this wouldn't have been up if it wasn't for you!

**mitzihindle - haha :) the batman thing made me laugh ^_^ such a good idea!**


	23. Journey, part one

It was the crack of dawn. Outside the chill morning air clung to the lungs of every soldier like a drowning vice, squeezing their chests tight and sucking the air from them in frosted winter breaths. The dust of fresh snow had coated the trees and houses since the chaos of the night before, yet still it remained crushed in parts, forced to form small ice-like footprint shaped slips that were a death trap to many a man. Down at the doc's a baker's dozen of soldiers chipped away at the ice before the grand sailing ship _Shanties Blow, _freeing her from her blocked imprisonment as sailors called to each other and loaded the last few barrels of clear water and mead. The obvious essentials of any trip. Although the men worked hastily at the dock the Ushi King was not present. Instead he was waiting at the front of the city, sat atop a great warthog that dwarfed all the others about it as the gates were lowered and he stepped through the set of gates to stare at the forest on the other side, his amber eyes scanning the trees.

Beside him was his nephew, Prince Rai. The young Prince was flushed from the harsh words his uncle had given him the night before and now he sat atop his own beast with his eyes firmly trained on the ground, unable to speak except for the odd grunt of approval. The soldiers behind them were elites, all of them well trained war machines that could slice a man open with a lick of the whips that rested on each of their hips opposite their weapon of choice; a sword for some, an axe for others, and on one hip, a curving handheld scythe. The other soldiers that followed were common and plentiful, at least five hundred that marched together in bands of six and doubled back into threes when they reached the gate, all of them on foot and all of them silent.

Up front Xehanort grinned and took a deep breath, inhaling the knife in the air and spitting it back out with a laugh as he looked down on his four guests with disdain. "Well, looks like a perfect mornin' ta be off with you idiots." He stopped and glared at Pete and Axel particularly hard, paying no attention to Hayner and Seifer as he watched the Prince and King stare back at him with just as much venom. "But be warned. I want what you's promised me. Ya hear? If not there'll be blood in your rivers. Mark my words."

"You'll get what's comin' ta you, Xehanort." Pete grunted, turning to look behind him at the soldiers with uneasy eyes before he turned to look out into the forest. "You can be sure about that."

Xehanort grinned, spat on the floor and turned to Axel. "An' what about you, Tora? Think ya can get that Kingdom o' yours and get your arse back here by the next full moon?"

Axel growled, turning slowly to stare at Xehanort before he spoke in an uncaring tone, facing the trees once more with his bandaged hands on his hips. "How many men are you giving me?"

Xehanort laughed and cracked a smile that flashed his broken brown teeth. "Well, you'll be goin' in through the south. You've got lots of friends in the south from what I here. So, just ta get ya there, I'm gonna give you one hundred men. That'll tie you over."

Axel frowned, laughing slightly as he raised an eyebrow towards the Ushi King. "You're joking?" When Xehanort's smile dropped he felt a grimace come to his own lips. "How the hell do you expect me to get through Neko territory with no more than a hundred men? It's complete suicide!"

Xehanort gave a smug grin and smacked his lips together. "Well I can't afford ta give ya no more. Too many bastards keep attacking my borders, I'm hard pushed ta give ya hundred as it is, ungrateful bastard. Why don't ya do what your friend did last night?" He laughed when Axel growled and lowered his eyes away from Xehanort's to stare at the ground, his injured fingers flexing slowly. "I mean, after all, he was pretty good at getting' outta here. An' he was all alone against us sorry lot." He laughed and turned his boar around, prepared to go back inside. "That's me offer Tora. Take it or leave it."

Axel frowned, thinking hard before he nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll accept your hundred men."

Xehanort nodded and whistled lowly, watching as a score of one hundred men marched forwards, their armour clanking heavily before they stopped and saluted before him, waiting for their orders. Axel looked them over, shaking his head all the while. Xehanort hadn't provided him with soldiers, more teenage boy's dressed in men's clothes with battered dints of steel applied wherever possible. Their faces were young, the oldest of them having the smallest amount of lip hair beginning to sprout as they stood with fear in their eyes.

"Is this the best you have to offer?"

Xehanort snarled when he spoke. "It's the best I have ta spare, yes. But if ya don't want them I can jus' as easily take 'em back."

Axel though third. If he took these boys, and he was to march through Neko territory, their clumsy demeanour and virginity to war would surely bring the Neko army down on them. And if that happened the Hitsuji and Kitsune's would surely follow. He knew he wouldn't per say be killed but more used as a ransom for his brothers friendship, not that Reno would accept it, he would probably be glad to see him gone, but the boys would definitely die. And for a cause they didn't understand too. Shaking his head he looked back to Xehanort and frowned. "Take them. I don't want them." Before the Ushi King could speak he turned to face Pete, watching as the Buta turned to him with curious eyes whilst he stroked the beard that was beginning to form on his chin. "What about you, Pete. Think you can help me out?"

Pete frowned, unsure of what Axel meant exactly as he stopped rubbing his chin and instead stood with his hands on his hips. "What can I offer you? When we make our way through this forest we go alone, as agreed." He turned to the Ushi King and watched as Xehanort's face turned grave and he gave a stern nod. Pete turned back to Axel and sighed. "I'm afraid no good would come if you were to come my way. It would be at least two days before we were to reach the southern coast, and another day to reach the city if we were to go on foot. Which we undoubtedly are seeing as you're not allowed your beast back."

The Ushi King growled at the insult but remained quiet as the small transgressions took place. He hadn't given Axel his wyvern back, and he wasn't about to either. After all, the beast had many uses. He was sure he could use it for one thing or another.

"Well, even if it does take that long, I'm sure you'd be able to loan me a few more men than this." He thumbed over his shoulder and ignored Xehanort's insulted snarl as he gave out a laugh. "At least then I'd have more than just a chance at getting my Kingdom back."

Pete hummed and turned to give both Hayner and Seifer a look. Seifer shrugged his shoulders and Hayner frowned, both of them leaving the decision up to Pete as the large male turned back to face Axel and let out a sigh. "And if I was to lend you these men, and that's a pretty big if, what would you give me in return?"

"Hey, he owes me something first!" Xehanort growled, turning his beast back about to personally get involved in the discussions as Pete laughed and Axel smiled.

"After I was done showing my loyalty to King Xehanort," he gave the man a smile that made the King slightly uneasy as the Tora's canines flashed in the rising sun. "I would give you what you desired that was in the bounds of my people."

Pete nodded. "And how many men would you require for this deal?"

Axel shrugged. "Whatever you've got going spare. Six hundred would be nice, but I can work with four."

Pete smiled and let out a booming laugh, nodding his head as he watched the Ushi King's horrified face. "Agreed. I will give you as many men as I can spare, but in return I want one thing."

Axel grinned, rolling his shoulders back as he answered. "Name it. What is you want? An alliance? A peace? Gold and jewels?"

Pete shook his head and smiled. "I want you to call of this Raion wedding. Break that and I will give you the men you seek."

Axel smiled and eagerly nodded, his confusion brimming some. "Agreed…but why?"

Pete laughed and tapped his nose. "Now that is a secret I cannot tell." He turned to Xehanort and bowed low, watching the man's confused face before he spoke. "Now, King Xehanort, if you'll excuse me, I have a Kingdom to see to. Young Prince Axel will come with me and you will get your loyalty repaid a little later."

Xehanort squinted and held the reins tightly. "You make sharp deals, Pete. I hope you know exactly what it is you are doing."

"So do I. After all, there is more than just one Kingdom at stake here." Pete nodded his finally farewells, turned, and followed Seifer and Hayner who had already began their journey into the forest, jumping over fallen roots and ducking under low hanging trees as they went. Axel lagged behind for a moment, watching as Rai commanded the men back inside the castle and left them alone on the outskirts of the city.

Carefully, Axel picked his words with choice. "So, you plan to let us all go in to the forest, where you know there to be enemies lurking around every turn, without any supplies or provisions and no mounts?" He stopped for a moment and paused and the Ushi King's stern face. "And here I was thinking that you wanted an alliance with us."

Xehanort snarled and whipped his regal amber cape behind him, tilting his golden crown back against his head as he faced Axel and handed him a set of swords. "I offered you a way out, Tora. It's not my fault if the forest takes you like the rest."

Axel laughed and shook his head, taking the steel he was handed and looking down on all four of the rusty blades. "No, you would have offered me a worse fate." Without waiting for a reply he followed the others out into the forest, his feet sinking deep into the snow with each step he took.

* * *

Roric wandered aimlessly through the forest. They had landed about an hour ago when Roric's wings had begun to freeze in the air from the drop in temperature, and now they could do nothing but traipse over the snow covered roots and hope to the Goddess above that they were going in the right direction. Roxas sat atop Roric, his feet frozen to the saddle as his joints ached with every movement Roric made, but they had to keep moving to keep warm.

Folding his ears back against his head, Roxas growled and shivered at the surrounding forest. Everything was white. Even the sky. He couldn't be sure if they were walking on land or clouds as they ducked into a pass that looked like an overhanging grove of falling snow that fell in small pathetic avalanches from the trees above. Unluckily they had been caught in the fresh snowfall that had occurred in the night, and even though they had both shaken it from their bodies the thin white coating was still there, drenching them to the core. Looking back, Roxas shuddered at Roric's dragging footprints. He had noticed the beast had been slowing down for a while now, and he was slightly concerned that it was because of himself.

Stopping Roric, he slowly stretched, wincing at his sore muscles and ignoring the shackle on his left wrist as it clinked before he picked himself up and swung his leg over the side of the saddle. The rip of his clothes tearing themselves free from the frozen leather was painful, and when he landed the pressure on his feet sent shockwaves through his body, numbing his already cold mind as he fell backwards and landed in the snow. Roric mewled and shook his body, nibbling on the bit in his mouth before he slowly turned in a small circle and nestled in the snow, trampling it down and folding his legs out from under him as he settled, his ears folding back slightly as he let out a shuddering breath.

Roxas frowned. He wasn't an expert, but he knew if they stayed where they were in the snow, still wet from the mist and the dusting shower of crystal ice they had experienced, that they wouldn't last long. They had to keep moving. He picked up Roric's reins and pulled lightly, expecting the beast to pick itself up and follow willingly. But it didn't. Turning, he growled as Roric remained nestled in the snow, not wanting to move as it pulled its neck back and dragged Roxas forward a little. Cursing, Roxas pulled harder with his right hand, tugging as hard as he could before Roric gave a mighty yank back with his neck and brought Roxas down to the snow on his hands and knees.

Coughing, Roxas shook his hair to rid it of the snow and glared at the beast that gurgled in front of him. Sighing, he crawled forward in the snow and rested his back against Roric's side, shifting to get comfortable between the knick of the saddle and the bone of Roric's wing as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, slurring his words.

"Fine…five minutes…but then we have to go." He peeked an eye open and smiled, patting Roric's nose when the beast munched on his hair before it curled around and laid its head in his lap, mewling as he stroked its ears before the motion stopped and Roxas drifted into the land of dreams.

Roric stayed still, his head resting in Roxas' lap as he waited. And waited. And waited.

Roxas never woke up after five minutes, and as Roric sat there, watching the hours tick by as the bare forest rang with silence, he folded his ears back. The sun was at its highest point in the sky and they stuck out like a sore thumb. If anyone were to come across them he wouldn't be able to fend them of, and it was becoming less and less likely Roxas was going to wake. Shuffling slightly, Roric raised his head from the cold and nudged Roxas' cheek gently, letting out a snort when Roxas' head turned to the side slightly and he mumbled inaudibly before he drifted back into unconsciousness.

Roric was about to try nibbling his arm before his ears flicked forwards. Something was moving in the woods; coming closer. Raising his head, he bared his fangs and let out a small warning growl, snorting in the cold air as he located the moving shadows that made their way through the trees.

The duo were covered in dark black cloaks, their hoods covering their faces as they slowly made their way forwards. The first was small and slim, the figure petite and lean and coated from head to toe in an opaque blackness as they confidently strode forward. The second was larger and thicker, also coated in black but made for strength instead of speed as they moved slowly behind the first and attempted to coax them back.

They came closer and the slimmer figure slowed down some, stopping a few feet away and crouching down in the snow as Roric let out a shriek and folded his wing over Roxas slightly. As soon as the sound ripped from his throat the larger figure pulled an iron lance from their back and twirled it anxiously in their hands as they spoke.

"Princess. Come back." The voice was deep and dark, the sound reverberating through the forest and forcing Roric to push his ears back as he snapped at the figure in front of him, successfully forcing the slim figure to draw back a little.

The slim figure, the princess, lowered her hood to reveal piercing blue eyes and short black cropped hair. A smile came to her lips as her pale face lit up the snow about her, her smirk confident as she turned back to the man behind her and let out a laugh. "Oh Xaldin, you always was too cautious for your own good."

Xaldin huffed behind her and lowered his own hood, revealing dark black locks and cold stern eyes as the small black Kuma ears on his head flicked backwards, a grimace coming to his face as he spoke again in his broken tongue. "No such thing. Come. Beast dangerous."

Xion rolled her eyes, the smile still playing on her lips as she twitched her own small black Kuma ears and extended her hands towards Roric, watching as the beast snorted and snapped at the air once more before she let out a laugh, ignoring Xaldin's cautious movements behind her as he readied his lance to attack. "Hey there, my name's Xion." She watched as Roric's ears twitched and let her brows furrow some, staring into the creatures eyes and laughing when she noticed the sparkle of recognition that harboured there. "You…you understand me, don't you?"

Behind her Xaldin huffed once more and started forwards on slow footsteps, stopping when Roric looked past Xion and snarled at him, shrieking once more as he flashed his fangs. Stopping, Xaldin leaned on his lance, prepared to defend the princess if he needed to as he spoke. "Beast no understand. Beast recognise tone." He tapped his throat as Xion turned to him with a laugh and a raised eyebrow. "Speak soft, beast like. Speak rough, beast bite."

Shaking her head, Xion turned back to the beast and held her hand back out, palm upwards, speaking in a soft low tone. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She smiled when Roric retracted his fangs and watched the beast as he slowly snorted in the cold air, his translucent wing still covering Roxas as Xion turned to face the blonde and frowned. "Your friend seems pretty tired."

Roric nodded, his head going back and forth roughly as the reins fell from his back to land in the snow. Smirking, Xion turned back to Xaldin and let out another giggle. "Still think he doesn't understand?"

Xaldin grumbled and frowned. "Not natural. Beast is demon. Look at wings. Fangs. Eyes. Beast is death. Come. We must leave."

"What? And just leave them here? What about him?" She pointed at Roxas and listened to Roric mewl as Xaldin shook his head.

"Boy is white as death. Beast is death. He come to claim prey. We leave him." He nodded at his logic and tightened his grip on his lance. "In north it is known. Demon rides demon beast. Together they claim death. In south death has come to claim demon. It is known, Princess."

"Why are you so superstitious?" Turning back to Roric, she slowly edged her way forward, retracting her hand as she did as she spoke in a soft tone. "I know you're not death disguised as a demon. You'll have to forgive my protector, he seems to have the ways of the north set deep into his bones." She laughed as Roric nodded once more before she turned her attention to Roxas, edging her way towards him before she was stopped by Roric's sudden growl and the darkness in his eyes. Holding up her hands, she nodded. "I understand you want to protect him." She turned to look at Roxas once more and frowned before she stared at Roric. "But if you don't let me see him you may be doing more harm than good. Do you understand?"

A long silence drifted between them as the snow began to fall once more, drifting between the trees. Neither broke eye contact, and from the back Xaldin spoke up once more.

"Princess, beast uneasy. We leave. Now. Quickly." He looked up at the sky and shivered. "Sky cries. Cold comes. We need to get inside before freeze."

Xion shook her head. "Not without them."

Xaldin sighed, watching as Xion and Roric stared it out. "Why I get stuck with crazy Princess? Why I not get sent to war like good soldier? War easy. Looking after little teenage princess is not."

"Because you were the best warrior my brother had. And besides, you're his best friend. Who was he supposed to send me with?" She frowned and watched as Roric continued to stare at her. "Trust me. I'd rather be fighting the Ookami and the Saru too."

"No. Princess not to fight. Princess to stay safe. Marry. Continue bloodline." He nodded before he swallowed thickly at the venomous look she cast his way, shrugging his shoulders as he smashed his lance into the ground, cracking the ice beneath the snow and digging it deep into the mud before he leant heavily on it. "What? It is known, Princess."

"Yeah, well when I'm queen that's the first thing to go."

Xaldin laughed and Roric shrieked once more, forcing Xion to draw her hand back. "Little Princess, we both know it not true. King already sits on Kuma throne. King have queen who big with baby. Little Princess not be queen. Not in this lifetime. Not in next." He shook his head and gave a rough smile. "It is known."

"You know a lot of things don't you, Xaldin?" Xion growled. She knew Xaldin didn't mean any of it, but it still hurt. "I think it's time the rules changed though. War is coming, it comes with the snow and the cold in the wind, and my brother is surrounded on all sides by his enemies. It wasn't for no reason that he sent me to the Buta Kingdom instead of his queen, yano?"

Xaldin's smile disappeared and he looked up at the sky, brushing a few of the soft flakes from his shoulder as he spoke. "Little Princess is smart. But she should watch her mouth. Treason carries through forest faster than wind or water. And I am only one man."

Xion smirked. "Yeah, but you have the strength of ten." She turned back to Roric and spoke in a calm soft tone, her hands on her knees as she looked the beast in the eyes. "Now, this snow is only going to get heavier. My name is Princess Xion of the Kuma Kingdom, I swear on the honour of my people, I won't hurt whoever it is you're hiding. And neither will Xaldin."

"Unless he try to hurt Princess." Xaldin spoke up, watching with warm beady black eyes as he pulled his lance quickly from the ground, ignoring the rocks that scattered when he did so.

"So, will you please let me see who you have hidden?"

Xion watched as Roric stayed motionless for a moment, his eyes uncertain before he slowly retracted the outstretched wing he had placed over Roxas, folding it carefully back against his side. Xion frowned. The problem wasn't that she couldn't see the blonde when he was tucked under the wing of the beast before her, but she couldn't make out exactly who he was or determine if he was in serious trouble because of the boned scale that ran like thick vines from the demon's wing.

Carefully she scooted closer on her hands and knees, ignoring the cold numbness of the snow as more of it settled on her head as she settled in front of the blonde. Checking the pulse on his neck, she smiled and nodded. "Well Xaldin, looks like he's alive at least. But he's cold." She frowned and went to pull the cloak from her back before Xaldin spoke up behind her.

"No. Princess get cold she get sick. If she get sick she die." He walked forwards, his lance held loosely in his left hand as he reached up and undid the clasp of his own cloak with his right hand. Pulling it free, he ignored the beasts uneasy whickering's as he approached and handed it down to Xion before he knelt next to her and watched her cover the blonde up.

Xaldin's eyes scanned the image before him, taking in account every small detail before he reported back his findings in his thick broken accent whilst Xion tucked the cloak under the unconscious male. "Boy young; sixteen." He nodded. "Not yet man grown." He reached forward and felt the blonde's neck with two finger's, feeling the pulse beneath his own fingers and frowning as Xion raised an eyebrow at him. "Boy weak. Unconscious." He looked up at the snow and his frown deepened. "Snow freeze him cold. He sleep until warm." He slowly reached forwards and pulled Roxas to him, ignoring Roric's warning snap at his arm as Xion stroked the beasts nose and shushed him softly.

Holding Roxas still with one hand on the Neko's shoulder, he reached up and pulled the frozen ears forwards, his eyes going wide a little as he did before he let the ears flatten against Roxas' head. "Princess do good find. Boy is Neko. White ears mean royalty." He smiled and laid Roxas softly back against Roric as Xion smiled smugly.

"So, does this mean I was right and the great Xaldin was wrong?" She laughed.

Xaldin laughed and shook his head. "Do not be foolish. Xaldin merely underestimate find." He pulled back and lifted Roxas' own hood so that it covered his face, wrapping the extra cloak about the blonde before he placed his lance on his back and picked him up, ignoring the groan that came from the Neko's lips. "Come. We take him back to Buta castle."

Xion stood and frowned, raising her hood once more to prevent her ears freezing from the snow. "What about the beast?" She looked down on Roric before Xaldin turned back to her, his leather armour studded and a deep black that stood out completely against the trees in their perfect white camouflage.

"Beast is demon. Boy is demon rider. Loyalty is valued." He smiled and shook his head. "Come Princess. Beast will follow. It is known." He turned and continued on his path back the way they had come.

Anxiously, Xion followed, looking behind her and smiling when Roric slowly shook himself of and got to his feet. He flexed his wings before he folded them and followed with his head low and his ears back, ready to jump in and attack if he felt a threat. Xion stopped for him, waiting for the beast to catch up and frowning when he stopped a few feet away, never coming close enough for her to touch him again.

"He won't come if you wait." Xaldin shouted, noticing the missing crunch of Xion's footsteps as he stopped and turned back once more to stare on the confused Princess' face.

"Why?"

"Beast is wary. Master is hurt. If boy die connection is severed. Beast die also."

Xion frowned harder, even more confused as she followed Xaldin, jogging to keep up as the man continued and the soft sound of Roric following behind rang out once more. "What connection?"

Xaldin juggled Roxas so he was in one hand and tapped his head. "Think. You see no rope? No chain? Boy and beast are linked. Just like you and serpent."

Xion thought back to her own beast that rested in the hot springs in the bowls of the Buta castle. Her serpent was born to water, the perfect sinker of ships, and they had been connected when she was only young. So young she could not remember it ever happening. "So, it's telepathic?" She gave Roric another look as Xaldin spoke. "Is it like our serpents then? I mean, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Demon is special. Unique. Very rare." He looked down on the princess as she turned to him. "Serpent's rider dies he seeks freedom until he gets new master. Demon's rider dies his heart stop beating. Demon has no other Master."

"But what about-"

"Your serpent exception. Very special breed for royalty. Bred to have one rider. But serpent is no demon."

Xion sighed and let her shoulders deflate, kicking the snow as she growled. "Why do you always speak in riddles? It's so annoying."

Xaldin chuckled and stepped over a particularly large rock. "I no speak in riddle. Princess need to wash out ears and listen."

Xion smiled when he flicked her ears with his spare hand and pulled away from him. "Oh yeah? Well maybe if you strung a sentence together properly I'd listen." She yelped as Xaldin laughed and smacked her gently upside the head, watching her glare at him as he continued walking. "You're not supposed to hit your charge, yano?!"

"No. But is fun to do when cheeky Princess gets too big for boots." He grinned as she sighed and picked up the pace as the snow began to fall faster. "Let me tell story. When I was five, I was orphan. Living on streets was hard. Harder than living in any castle. I work hard to become best of knights. Strongest of soldiers. Fastest of riders. Smartest of Judges." He let out a rough laugh and looked down on her again. "But one day I get too big for boots. I challenge trainer, man who raised me. So confident I was, I bet my very speech he could not best me. I bet he could not make me eat words."

"I lost. First time in life. Devastated I was. But honourably, I kept word. Trainer cast spell, remind me of my ignorance. Now every time I speak I am forced to eat words. So, I speak brokenly. The spell not broken 'til I learn repentance. I pray. I cry. I ask forgiveness. I seek solitude and wisdom. But still, broken speech." He emphasized this with a wave of his hand and laughed at Xion's raised eyebrow. "True story."

Rolling her eyes, Xion scoffed and half jogged to keep up with him. "It is not."

"Is too. And lesson," he stopped and turned to face Xion, watching as she crossed her arms across her chest before he poked her hard and watched her fall into the snow, smiling as he did so whilst she let out a shrill "Hey!".

"Never get too big for boots."

Xion huffed and blew her fringe out of her eyes, watching as Xaldin continued walking, his thick hide boots leaving heavy incarnations in the snow as she picked herself up and followed him, Roric still following cautiously behind them as they went.

* * *

Short chapter ^_^' I know.

Okay, any questions you have will be answered in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you to my awesome reviewers, favers and followers! You are awesome!

Erm... you wanna know what the accent Xaldin has is like? Think Russian. That's what I was shooting for :)


	24. Journey, Part Two

The sky was as black as onyx, littered with only a few dimming crystals that fluttered and died against the moon whilst a thick canopy of mist seemed to seep across the land, mingling with the sea to create an impenetrable barrier that sucked in all of the light the small island cast of. The waves broke against the jagged stone beach as the stone castle stood solitary and defiant upon the cliff, overlooking the small city that swam like a sea of oil drenched fire beneath the burning torches gaze. The night was nothing if not silent. Although the people were allowed to walk freely from their beds and wander the streets they stayed tucked inside away from the bitter winter night, huddled away from the snowy ground as the sky seemed to weep white mist in its stead, it's frosted flaky tears all but dried up.

It was from atop the castle, held in one of the highest rooms, that Sora stood on the balcony and overlooked the scene before him. The air was crisp and cool on his skin, the wind blowing the bouncing brown locks of his hair back as he leaned against the stone railing and sighed. He hadn't been mistreated since he had been there, in fact it had been quite the opposite. He had been kept in luxury for reasons he was sure Roxas was responsible for. He hadn't been able to explore the castle as freely as he'd liked, but he had been allowed to see his friends and keep his life and that was more than what he needed.

Looking down at the ocean, he rubbed his thumb over the stone and scratched at it lightly. The letters had been sent of weeks ago, and still Roxas had sent no word back. The Tori princess had started getting agitated about it, asking the messengers if any word had been sent back every day even though she knew they would have made sure she was the first person they told if there was any word back. But there wasn't, and Sora was beginning to wonder if Roxas had even gotten the letter. He knew Roxas couldn't write very well, but he could read. And he could have gotten someone else to write the letter for him seeing as he was staying in the Tora castle.

Sighing, he slumped against the rock, folded his ears back and rested his head in his arms. He hadn't heard from Cloud either, and when he had brought it up to the princess she had waved him away, claiming that she was only interested in Night Crawler for the sake of her brother. Tilting his head to a side, he opened an eye and watched as another star guttered out, hoping to the heavens above that Cloud was still alive and okay.

From behind him he heard a scuffling and the sound of footsteps emerged. They weren't strong and rough like the soldiers, nor faint and perfect like the princess. They were scuffed and stern, dragging against the floor slightly on the heel. He flicked an ear back when the footsteps stopped, never turning around as he spoke, his voice crushed and downtrodden.

"Hey Riku."

The laughter behind him was hollow, but it was meant in good faith all the same as the footsteps started once more. "Hey, Sora. You okay?"

Sora turned his head slightly to watch the silver haired male approach, the azure eyes just as captivating as ever beneath the moonlight. Nodding, he turned his gaze back out to face the lapping ocean and watched as Riku jumped up and sat on the ledge beside him, his fingers gripping the stone as he hummed and closed his eyes.

"You sure don't look okay. Still bummed out about Roxas?"

Sighing heavily, Sora straightened up and stretched his arms out in front of him, flicking a small pebble from the ledge and watching it fall as he frowned. "I just don't get it, Riku. Why wouldn't he write back?" He turned to his friend and folded his ears back, watching as Riku turned to face him and opened his eyes, the stars shining in the turquoise pool of his eyes as he smiled, the smirk pulling one side of his lips upwards in that confident grin he had come to love so much.

When Riku spoke he was calm and collected, his voice as reasoning and strong as the ocean before them, lapping at Sora like the tide at the beach, drawing him into that perfect trance he never wanted to snap out of. "Sora, you know Roxas. I bet he's on his way here right now." He let out a laugh and leaned back a little, the wind holding him up. "And behind him is probably Cloud. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be you two when he finds ya."

Sora smiled. It was small and thin, but it was still there all the same. "I hope so. I'll take the lecture and any punishment he can dish out." He turned to face the ocean and let his ears flop back against his head. "I just wanna go home."

Beside him Riku hummed and jumped down, turning to look out at the ocean as he leaned beside Sora leisurely. "I don't think we have a home any more. I mean, the Neko King did try to kill us…if that doesn't say get out, what does?" He shrugged his shoulders and nudged Sora, pointing up at the sky and ignoring the younger male's blush as their skin touched softly. "Say Sora, bet you don't know why the stars are in the sky."

Sora fought back his reddened cheeks and cleared his throat, swallowing the squeak roughly and shaking his head, unconfident that he could manage an answer without sounding like a frightened kitten. Smiling, Riku let his hand fall and spoke in a gentle whisper.

"The Goddess created the stars for guidance. Before the stars were there the sky would be cast in darkness and demons would run through the land, creating shadows and death in every corner of the world." He smiled as Sora stared up at the stars, his eyes full or wonder as he let his mouth hang open some. "They say there was one man with a soul so corrupted even darkness attempted to flee from him. But he was so consumed in his own desires he couldn't let it be free. He clung to the shadows and used them to build an army of monsters."

"The Goddess above saw the tears of her people and sent forth the stars to act as man's protector. They lit up the night and forced the shadows back into the darkness they were birthed from. The Goddess saw her children thank her for her gift and blessed them with the gift of light, handing them the power of the stars to use as torches and keep the darkness at bay. That's why whenever a warriors lost he knows he'll never be swallowed by darkness; because the stars will always be there to light his way home."

Sora closed his mouth and watched as another star guttered and died. "Then why are the stars dying? If the Goddess gave us the gift of light why is she taking it away again?"

"I dunno. Maybe something's wrong…" He turned to Sora and watched as the brunette hummed before he let his gaze fall to the ocean once more.

"I hope they stay alive long enough to help us back home." He mumbled before he shook his head and smiled, turning to Riku and grinning goofily. "This really isn't like me, huh? Guess I should cheer up. I mean I still have you and Kairi, right?"

Riku smiled, reaching forwards and taking Sora's hand softly in his own, pulling it to him and placing one hand beneath the brunettes palm as he placed the other on top. "Sora, you'll always have us. No matter what happens."

Smiling, Sora nodded pulling his hand back slowly before he laughed and headed back inside, brushing aside the softness of the silk curtains as he entered the room they had all been placed in. Outside Riku waited a moment longer, looking up at the stars and frowning, his face puzzled as he let his ears flick back and breathed a silent whisper to the wind, the words barely audible as they left his lips. "I wonder what's really going on…"

He was snapped from his thoughts as Sora's voice drew him back down to earth, pulling him to the curtains as he stopped and leaned in the door frame, looking on at the brunette softly as he lay on the floor by the bed and groaned, rubbing his head whilst Kairi grumbled next to him.

Laughing, Riku closed one eye and smirked. "Just what did you do this time?"

Kairi huffed and smiled, the warmth in her voice overcoming the mock anger as she lay with her bandaged leg on the bed, her eyes full of mischief. "Riku, will you please tell Sora that he has to stay of the bed? He doesn't sit; he bounces."

Sora rolled his eyes from on the floor. "I do not."

Riku laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Sora, I'm with Kairi on this one. You have too much energy to just sit."

Sora smiled and pretended to pout, folding his arms and crossing his legs as he sat on the floor. "Hey, I thought you said you would always be on my side?"

Sighing, Riku turned to Kairi and offered an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, he's kind of got me on there."

Kairi laughed and leaned back, laying out on the bed and closing her eyes as she spoke. "Typical boys. Always sticking together." She peeked an eye open and caught Sora sticking his tongue out at her. Laughing, she picked up the pillow behind her head and threw it at him, listening to him yelp and chuckling before she shrieked when it was thrown back at her. Sitting up, she was about to launch the pillow at the flinching Neko once more before there was a roaring boom followed by a searing flash of thick ash clogged light behind them, shaking and shuddering the castle as Riku flew forward and covered his head. The entire room was displaced, the boom banging about before it was followed by a succession of brothers and a chorus of shrieks that echoed into a symphony of cries.

Sora stood, reaching forwards to help Riku as the silver haired male shook his head and got to his knees before another shuddering crash rang out and they were all thrown backwards. Kairi clung to the bed for dear life, covering her face as some of the ceilings rocks broke free and cascaded down on her, coating her in a thin layer of ash as she yelped. Opening his eyes, Riku frowned at the rocks and small boulders that lay scattered about the room like the after effects of some vicious volcano that had imploded in on them. Growling, he pushed his ears back and grabbed Sora's shoulders, covering the brunette as another thick, shuddering, thunderous boom rang out and deafened them, leaving a ring in their ears.

As soon as the moment passed Riku looked down on Sora, unfolding the brunette's arms and lifting his chin gently as he spoke. "Sora! Sora, you okay?"

Sora looked up at Riku and frowned, his ears ringing as he shouted his answer, half deafening Riku as the silver haired male winced at the loud volume.

"WHAT?! RIKU I CAN'T-I CANT HEAR YOU!"

Riku swallowed hard, watching as a small trickle of blood flowed out of the brunette's ears and made its way slowly down his face. Sora yelped when Riku touched the blood, his eyes going wide as the older male held it up in front of his eyes and gulped. Not wanting to believe it, Riku spoke louder, watching Sora's face for a hint of recognition as the desperation grew in his voice.

"Sora! Sora can you hear me?!" When Sora did nothing but shake his head, looking at Riku's lips and frowning as he pulled at his ears and rubbed them fiercely, yelling at them to work as he pulled hard, Riku stepped in and pulled Sora's hands away, preventing him from doing any more damage and praying that whatever was happening that it wasn't permanent. He brought Sora's eyes to him and shook his head sternly, his eyes alight with fire before he turned to Kairi on the bed, listening to her groan as she pushed away the debris and sat up, coughing some as the thick ash smudged her cheeks.

"Kairi, you okay?"

"Yeah-yeah I'm-" she broke off to catch her coughs and swung her legs over the bed, still unable to stand from the wound as she took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm fine." Her eyes wandered over to Sora. The brunette had his eyes closed tight as he attempted to move his ears, straining as hard as he could as more blood flowed and managing only the smallest of twitches. "What's wrong with Sora?"

Riku turned back to the brunette and swallowed when Sora looked to him with fear deep in his eyes as he pulled and attempted to free his wrists from Riku's hands. Riku held on tight, not wanting the male to hurt himself anymore as he turned back to Kairi. "I think he's damaged his ears. I don't think it's permanent, but…" he trailed of and flinched, covering Sora once more and listening to Kairi yelp as another boom rang out and shook more rocks loose.

Growling, Riku turned to the balcony and frowned at the glowing curtains that were practically scarlet compared to the smooth white they had been earlier that night. He turned to Sora and released his hands, his face stern as he pointed downwards and said the words clearly, hoping he could hear or at least understand him. "Stay, Sora. Okay? S-t-a-y."

Sora was confused, one eyebrow going up as he tried to push his ears back and winced at the immeasurable pain that flowed through him, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply when he opened them to find Riku walking away from him and towards the balcony. The silver haired male pushed the curtains to a side and Sora went to follow, about to get up before he caught a glimpse of Kairi shaking her head sternly, her mouth moving as she pointed at him, but still no words came out.

Sitting on the floor, he stayed put and waited, flinching as the ground shook and shuddered about him, the rocks trembling as they skittered across the floor in a race for freedom. Outside Riku stood, paralysed at the complete change in scenery before him. Squaring his shoulders, he looked down on the fire, the shrieks taunting his mind as he folded his ears back and watched with wide eyes.

Through the mist a score of ships had appeared, at least sixty strong and all of them carrying thickly armoured men that roared and shot cannons into the sky, aiming for the city as the thick balls of iron rolled through the sky and smashed into buildings, including the castle. The sneak attack had been just that, and Riku watched as all about him Tori soldiers struggled to cope with the onslaught of Ookami wolves that made their way through the water and up onto the Tori beach, brandishing swords and cleavers, sickles and axes, knives and whips, anything they could use to inflict harm. Mixed in between the wolves were demons in black, their horned faces cut and dripping with bloodied meat as they pulled people from their beds and tossed them out into the street, putting them to the mass slaughter as they lit torches and screeched into the night, setting light to the homes of many.

Riku swallowed hard and flinched, watching as a set of Tori guards were captured in a net and put to the torch, their feathers catching light easily as they beat their wings, attempting to put out the fire as they screamed in ripped agony only to fan the flames wider. He looked down in time to catch the castle doors being thrown wide as the last of the Tori army ran out into the streets, taking to the sky and fighting back viciously, slaughtering the demons and wolves and casting as much blood onto the stone as the Ookami had spilled. Until they brought the archers out.

As soon as the bows on the boat were strung the arrows were let loose and men fell from the sky to land amongst roaring embers that trailed up houses and roared, spitting at the darkness as they stretched three metres tall and spread like an amber monster. Men flapped uselessly as they were brought out of the sky with arrows and nets, pulled to the floor only to have the wingspan broken and snapped, the bones crunching beneath the demons slimy claws as they laughed and threw the broken Tori into the dirt, watching them twitch like broken birds before they placed the knifes in the small of their backs and drew it upwards in a messy butchers slice.

Turning his eyes away, Riku swallowed back his fear and turned back into the room to look into the innocent faces of Kairi and Sora. Kairi was sat crying on the bed, the screams of adult men breaking and snapping as their guts were twisted out of them tormenting her. Children's screams, shrill and small, were the loudest of all over the fires hiss, and he heard the distinctive wail of a mother over the crowd. He couldn't tell what she was crying for. But she was heartbroken all the same. Looking down on Sora's confused face as Kairi shuddered and covered her mouth to prevent herself from crying out, Riku was almost glad he had gone deaf before he could hear the dying chaos outside. He didn't want him to hear that. Not ever.

Running into the room, he grabbed Sora and heaved him up, shaking his head and placing a finger to the brunettes lips as he went to speak, cutting him of as he turned to Kairi. "We have to go. Now!" When she did nothing but rock back and forth he growled, released Sora and crossed the room, pulling her to her feet non to gently and letting her lean on him before he turned to Sora and held his hand out.

Sora nodded and grabbed Riku's hand, letting the older male pull him forwards as they headed towards the door and threw it wide. Looking left and right, Riku wasn't surprised to find that the guards were gone, and so was everyone else. There were no maids, no court officials, no nobles or nights, and no guards. The floor was deserted.

In the distance another earthquake rang out followed by a roll of iron thunder. Off balance slightly, they made their way as quickly as possible to the end of the corridor, wobbling slightly under the small tremors before they reached the stairs. Clambering down, they wasted no time in reaching the bottom, Riku half carrying a limping Kairi as she openly sobbed and Sora looked about in confusion, unsure of just what was going on as they reached the second floor.

They were about to descend further down the steps before there was a harsh sounding snap followed by the creak of burning timber. Riku looked up just in time, pulling the pair of dependants that were relying on him back as he swallowed hard and hissed at the flaming barricade that had fallen in front of their view, the flames spitting and hissing as they reared back and tried to snatch at them like serpents. Looking about and gulping as the flames grew thicker and a thick cloud of smog began to gather above their heads, Riku was about to turn back when he saw a figure make its way through the dust, their stride confident before they stopped in front of them.

Tifa frowned down on them, a grimace plastered hard on her lips as she looked about the castle and seethed. Her attire was strictly for battle, a long whip hanging from her hip as a bloody sword rested in her hand. Looking down on them, she took in their dishevelled state and spoke.

"There's no way out through the front. The demons are making their way through the city and will reach the gates soon. You have to go out the back."

Riku frowned, heaving Kairi up a little tighter as he held onto Sora's sweaty palm and snorted a thick amount of ash from his nose. "What back? That's just the sea, and it's swamped by those boats-"

"I have a friend who will help you." She turned to look into the flames that swallowed up the corridor behind her and smiled as Zexion burst through them. His hair was died a deeper grey from the falling soot and he was dangerously out of breath, his armour stained a ruby red with smears of blood as his own sword remained crusted and battered by the fire. Zexion looked between the four of them before he swallowed, wiped his face, effectively smearing the thick red substance across his cheeks, and spoke.

"The east side's swarming with those things. Princess, we have to leave now! The barricade won't hold forever."

Tifa shook her head. "I won't leave my people, Zexion-"

"But-"

"No but's." She smiled and turned to him. "You have been a good advisor to me, and a dear friend. Now I ask that you get our young guests to freedom and continue my quest of finding my brother. I will save as many as I can. Am I understood, Zexion?"

Zexion panted, his chest heaving as he looked into Tifa's stern face. The fire dripped about them like rain, falling to the ground as mice ran through the castle like torches, their fur alight as it scarred the night and coated the thick air with the stench of burned meat. Finally Zexion nodded, watching as Tifa smiled before she returned it and turned right, running of down another corridor that was filled with blackening smoke and uncertainty.

Zexion watched her leave before he turned to Riku, stole Kairi from his shoulders, and heaved her over his shoulder, ignoring her yelp as he turned to face a tapestry and ripped it down roughly, revealing the hidden door beneath. Pulling on the handle roughly, he opened the creaking door and picked up a chunk of burning wood, turning to face Riku as Sora continued looking about confusedly, still tugging on his ears with his free hand as Zexion spoke.

"This way!"

Zexion ducked into the tunnel, lighting the way as he went and never looking back. Riku pulled Sora along, his hand tightening as Sora's hand continued to gain moisture and threatened to slip free. He pulled the unwilling brunette into the hidden corridor and ran after Zexion. The Tori guard never once looked back at them, running along the stone tunnel and ignoring the drip of water as he turned down a narrow slip of weaving passageways.

Riku tried to keep up, following the distant glow of the flame as he pulled Sora along. But the brunette was tiring, his hand slipping in the darkness, and Riku was afraid that if he pulled too hard he might lose him amongst the gloom. Finally, just when he thought they were falling too far behind, Zexion stopped and allowed them to catch up to him as he stood at the beginnings of a dead end.

Riku stared up at the brick, panting heavily as the front of his shirt was covered with sweat. Their shadows magnified in front of them, glaring back at them hungrily as the sound of baying beasts and closing in cries echoed about them. Not waiting for Riku to ask questions, Zexion began booting the lose brick, ignoring the dust that formed as the sounds of the outside grew louder and the light of the moon rushed in to greet them. Ducking, Zexion stepped out into the night, emerging at the back of the castle and looking about wildly before he dumped the block of wood, heaved Kairi further over his shoulder and made his way over to the ocean's edge that rested a few feet away.

Following the older male, Riku stepped out into the night, his ears folding back against the screams as Sora stared about him, still blissfully unaware of the danger as he assumed nothing but a fire had caused the ruckus. He didn't know of the wolves and demons that waited just around the corner.

As he approached the water's edge, the boats circling over on the far left as they continued to shoot small balls of metal at the stone structures, he frowned to find there were no boats for them. He went to open his mouth before Zexion turned to him. "I can only take two. Choose."

The words were so sudden and straight to the point that they startled him. Pausing for a moment, he tried to take in the situation and found himself dumbstruck before it hit him. They weren't all getting of the island. Zexion would be taking them, to where he didn't know, but he wouldn't be able to carry three, and Riku struggled to see how he could carry two. Without second thinking it, he pried his hand away from Sora's and closed his eyes, his voice croaky from the smoke when he spoke. "Take him."

Sora frowned, watching Riku speak and hearing no words before he went to reach forwards for the male's hand. But as their fingers touched Riku flinched, swallowed hard, and moved out of the way, shaking his head. Riku turned to him, his eyes wet and moist as he folded his ears against his head and swallowed hard. He spoke again, and Sora raised an eyebrow, trying to push his ears to a side to show he was confused and wincing when they ached. Zexion reached towards him, holding Kairi under one arm as he spread his wings out and Sora slowly managed to put the pieces together. Shaking his head, he backed up, drawing both of their eyes to him as Kairi hid her own under her hand to try and hide the horrors and keep the demons at bay, believing that if she couldn't see them they weren't real.

Riku swallowed hard, biting back the tears as he growled when Sora backed up away from Zexion's offered out hand as the older male mumbled about them running out of time. He felt his temper rise, his desperation consuming his heart as he let out a small growl and snarled. "He can't hear you!" Turning to Sora, he frowned, his body language screaming that he was commanding Sora to go as he stood stoically with stiff shoulders and a deep set grimace. "Go Sora! Just get out of here already!" When Sora backed away even more and shook his head, the fear coming to his eyes as he stood in the mouth of the entrance they had come from, Riku sighed and let his shoulders, turning to his last option; begging. "Please, Sora. Please."

There was a snort and a rough grunt, the steam of hot air blowing on the back of Sora's neck as he frowned. Riku felt his heart leap into his mouth as he saw two shiny beetle black eyes simmer behind Sora's head. The brunette's hair blew forward roughly, and Sora gulped. He couldn't hear, but could rather feel the warm breath making its way down his neck before a looming shadow swallowed his own. Turning, he let his shoulders quiver a little before he whimpered at the thick black beast that stood in front of him, the curly haired demon standing on two hooves and grunting into the air with sharp razor fangs that curved upwards. The beast had a ring through its ripped nostrils, its eyes surrounded by thick brazen scales as red juices smeared from its lips whilst flesh fell in thick particles to land with a _slop_ against the floor.

Riku shuddered, his instincts to protect overriding his fear as he started forwards, about to grab Sora and pull him back from the beast that reached for its blunted edged club that had domed in so many heads, but as he reached forwards, his hand outstretched, he felt a strong hand grab him about his stomach, pushing him backwards before there was the beat of wings. There was an up thrust, a leap, and the next thing Riku knew his feet were dangling in the air. Looking up with disbelief he snarled at Zexion and pounded hard on the man's armoured back, attempting to bruise the skin beneath the metal and coming up fruitless.

"Bastard! Put me down no-"

"I was told to save the three of you. I can only save two. There was no way I could have saved him-"

"There was every way you heartless prick! Put me down!" He kicked hard, ignoring Zexion's snarl and fighting for all he was worth before Zexion growled.

"That's it!" He let Kairi drop, listening to her scream as he brought Riku up to face him and smashed a mailed fist down across the outraged teen's face, landing his blow square on the young males jaw and watching as he fell unconscious before he tucked the now limp Riku under his arm and darted downwards. Sweeping beneath the crying Kitsune, he caught her in his free arm, grunted, rolled his eyes at her wailing sob, and started towards the Nezumi Kingdom. It was the only Kingdom he knew to still be peaceful in this war, and he wasn't going to take a chance with any of the others kingdoms as of yet. Not with a Neko and a Kitsune in his charge.

Back on the island, Sora yelped and fell backwards, his heart racing as he scurried back from the beast that let its long tongue roll out of its mouth like a snake before it licked upwards and grinned down on him, smirking between rancid teeth as it started forwards, its club trailing on the ground. Sora stopped when he reached the edge of the cliff, his mind going blank on how to get out of the situation as he cowered, covered his head with his hands, and closed his eyes, waiting for the beast to stop its tormenting teases and finish him. The club was raised, his eyes were closed, and he waited with gritted teeth.

But before the blow could fall he yelped as something grabbed him from the other side of the ledge, the speed incredible as it grabbed his collar hard and pulled him through the air, pulling him onto the skin of something black and oily. Opening his eyes, Sora yelped to find the ocean running beneath him, the waves stretching agonizingly over the beach as the water that returned to the ocean was stained a soft baby pink. Looking about, Sora yelped to find a pair of wings stretched outside on either side of him as a demon-like beast that had wings and fangs roared and shrieked before him, flying across the waves like it was born to the sky. Daring to glance up, Sora frowned to find a young Kitsune smeared in soot and ash smiling at him, her ears a soft blue that matched her eyes.

Aqua laughed, pulling the Neko up harder onto her beast and holding onto him tightly as she followed the Tori through the mist, hoping she could find him as she looked down on the brunette that was watching the ocean with confused eyes. She noticed the blood falling from his ears and folded her own back. She had seen that before and it was never a good sign. Gulping, she pushed it to the back of her mind and made her way through the mist. Hoping against hope she wasn't too late to make her wrongdoings right.

Back on the Tori Island Tifa knelt in the dirt, bound and tied with blood streaming down the left side of her face. Her hair was a clotted mess of black blood and all about her the flames and whimpers of her people met her strong spirit, tempting to break it as Sephiroth made his way towards her, his eyes alight with hunger. The demons stepped aside for him along with the few Ookami soldiers that had joined him, and the cannons stopped firing from the ships, leaving a humming silence to settle.

Sephiroth smiled as a pair of demons dragged the princess up to him. He laughed slowly, his mind full of tormenting thoughts. "Dearest Princess, you tried so hard." He swept a sharp nailed finger along her chin and watched the blood draw there as she wrinkled her nose, never once giving him the satisfaction of a grunt or a wince as she stood strong. "But of course, all things must break and bow to me." He smiled and pulled his finger away, drawing his hand back before he landed a cracking backhand across her face, sending it flying to the right as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, the bruise forming already as he swept the hair out of her eyes.

"Such a pretty little thing. What do you think of me, Princess? Do you think of me as a pretty little thing?" He laughed, never expecting an answer before he growled at the spit that landed against his cheek.

"I think you puppies are fucking sick!" Tifa growled, earning herself another slap before Sephiroth wiped away the spit and smiled, licking it of his finger and humming.

"Mmm, delicious. Tastes like Tori chicken." He laughed, his booming laugh echoing out into the silence as the last few survivors were pushed into submission. "So, I ask now princess, bow to me and I will let you have what few pathetic people you have left. Do we have a deal?"

Tifa looked over the crowd of crying children that clung to each other as the odd old lady lay huddled weakly. The sight hurt her eyes and the smell burned her nostrils as thick flakes fell from the sky. But this time it wasn't snow. She watched as some of her people gently brushed the burning pink flakes across their skin, expecting it to melt away, but instead it turned a dusted red and stained. It wasn't flakes of snow that fell that night. It was flakes of burned skin. The fire had tried to spit the innocent back out. She swallowed hard, biting back the tears as her tongue swelled as she let the flakes fall against her cheeks. Finally, she forced herself to speak. "What would you ask?"

Sephiroth grinned through perfect teeth. "I want that amulet of yours, and I want to be free to rule."

Tifa shook her head, watching as the guards rubbed the flakes away from their skin and looked down disgustedly at the red stains. "I can't accept that." She shook her head again and held strong. All of her men had been slaughtered, their blood drifting between the cracks in the stone, and the women had been burned alive. She would do anything to protect her people, but giving into the terms would only condemn them. "I can't."

Sephiroth smiled. "Fine, then we will stay here all night and cull every one of these bastard inbred children until we have your acceptance, my Princess." He walked over to a group of children and pulled a young girl free, booting the grandmother that tried to grab her back and watching as the old lady fell in a crumpled pile on the floor. Returning back to Tifa, he watched the Princess' stone eyes and raised a knife to the young girl's neck, the blade cutting deep.

The girl winced and openly sobbed. No older than four, Sephiroth had to bend to reach her and the young girl sobbed harder all the while, whimpering for her burned mother as Tifa's heart beat loudly in her chest. Sephiroth smiled, the bead of blood by the girls throat catching all of Tifa's attention before Sephiroth hushed the girl, drew back her soft brown hair, and spoke in a pleasing and almost caring tone. "Hush, don't cry. You know, we could stop this all right now." His eyes flicked up to Tifa as the girl sobbed and her chest heaved, but still the Princess held strong. "All your Princess has to do is hand me a very special necklace."

"P-p-please-p-p-please d-don't hurt m-me. I-I'm so-sorry." The girl wailed, the tears colliding with the blood to mingle in as Sephiroth shushed her and pushed the blade in harder, smiling when Tifa was forced to look away to stop the tears from falling.

"Oh hush, it's not you that's done anything wrong. It's the Princess." He turned back to Tifa and grinned. "So, what's it gonna be Princess."

Tifa looked back to him, her eyes glazed as she spoke, her voice so distant it didn't even feel like her own. "I can't."

Sephiroth laughed. "Wrong answer."

Without a word of warning he dragged the blade across the young girl's neck, the ripping sound thick in the silence as the girl fell to the ground at Tifa's feet. Tifa watched as the girl convulsed in front of her, her neck not entirely cut as she let out rattling breaths and choked on her own blood for a few brief seconds, her eyes staring up at Tifa accusingly before they finally turned to glass and lost the grip on life.

Sephiroth stood and laughed, chuckling as he wandered back over to the crowd of children and smiled evilly, this time plucking a young boy of six from the crowd, dragging him forward by his hair and kneeling once more as he pressed the blade to his throat. He turned back to Tifa and let the knife dig in deep. "I can go all night princess. Either way, you will give in."

Tifa closed her eyes, the tears falling thick and fast before she finally nodded, her will broken as she looked at the startled faces about her. "Okay, Sephiroth. You win." She swallowed hard on her words, laughing for a brief moment before the hollow drones turned to thick sobs that she couldn't hold back. It was almost instantly that she turned from the calm composed princess to the broken shrieking woman before him as she snarled at him, her eyes lit up by the fire.

"You can have the fucking pendant. But I want every Tori life left sparing. All of them. I want them sent to the Nezumi Kingdom in one piece!" She stopped as Sephiroth stood and kicked the boy away from him, ignoring the guard that took the boy to his place as Tifa's arms were released. But the guards still kept a strong hold of her wings.

"Someone is going to tear you down, Sephiroth! They are going to break you into the smallest pieces! They are going to crack every bone in your body and make you watch as your own flesh is cooked alive in the fires you conjured today!" She was screaming, her complete composure gone as she looked about at the disaster she had tried to save. "I hope to the high heavens I am there to see that day. I pray to the Goddess above that I get to watch you sit and screech in your own juices as the very thing you wish to conjure rises up and eats your black heart!" She pulled the pendant from her neck, watching it glow green before she threw it at him, catching him on the cheek and drawing blood before he caught it in his palm.

The next time she spoke, Sephiroth found himself slightly afraid. The Princess had gone from strong, to desperate, to grief stricken, to delusional. But now she was quiet. Deathly quiet.

"I swear it to you, Sephiroth." She looked him in the eyes with a death glare and smiled. "I am going to watch you burn for the massacre you performed today. I am going to watch you burn. And I'm going to love it."

Swallowing hard, Sephiroth let out an uncertain laugh, tilting his head to the side slightly as he tied the pendant about his neck. "We shall see about that, Princess." He let out another more confident laugh when the pendant lit up green against the silver Ookami piece and the brown Inu piece and smiled. "We shall see."

* * *

...I am sorry about this chapter :( kind of depressing. Anyway, hope you liked :)

Any questions please feel free to ask :) thank you to all my awesome reviewers! you are legendary!

Oh, and from now on updates will be a little slower. Every four days plus kind of thing. :( sorry. Next chapter will have Cloud and the gang plus Axel and his small band :) hope that manages to pull you through this chapter if nothing else lol. Please forgive any mistakes! I haven't had time to proofread it yet :D


	25. Journey, Part Three

The snow was fresh and crisp, perfect in every way as they trudged through it, ankle deep and numb. Axel wrapped his arms tightly about himself, shuddering against the cold and huffing heavily, his breath no more than a frosted whisper as he shuffled his feet lazily through the snow and flicked his ears back, groaning as Hayner and Seifer started up their argument once more.

"Will you two shut up? I swear, if either of you says one more word I'm gonna bang your heads together so hard you'll switch bodies!" Axel growled, watching as both turned to him, Hayner with a slight smile and Seifer with a scoff.

"Fuck sake kitten, it's just a bit of snow."

Axel growled, cutting Seifer of as he stepped up beside the hitsuji and grabbed his sword threateningly. "Watch your mouth! We aren't on the same side just yet and I'm starting to get real hungry. There's still time to put lamb on the menu."

Seifer glared at him, holding his gaze for a brief moment before he huffed and continued walking, ignoring Hayner as the young Inu jogged to keep up with him. Axel grunted and released the handle of his sword turning to stomp after them slowly before a deep chuckle forced him to look back and raise an eyebrow at Pete. "What?"

The Buta raised his hands up defensively, slightly out of breath as he smiled at the Tora. "Nothin', nothin'." He walked past Axel and the Tora began walking once more, keeping pace with Pete and watching him quizzically.

"No, I wanna know. What's so funny?"

Pete turned to him and gave him a knowing look, stepping over a particularly large fallen log and speaking in a whisper so as not to alarm the two males that were once again arguing in front of them. "You hate being called a kitten." He turned to Axel and laughed at his confused face, trudging through the snow and smiling. "Understandably of course. A man of your birth should defend himself against such an insult. Yet, I fear I have come across more than one occasion that a certain Neko has turned red at your calling of him by such a name."

Axel rolled his eyes and shivered once more, glaring at a lump of snow that fell from a tree on his right with a crunch. "Yeah well, he earned it."

Pete's ears twitched and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

Axel shrugged and smiled at the memory. "He wouldn't stop squirming. I kept trying to help him and all he did was hiss and shout at me." He let out a laugh. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Pete let his smile fall and frowned. "You would think so, yet I fear something may be about to change. I would advise you not to call him by such a name."

"Wh-"

"Reputation can be as important in war as the men you have fighting for you. Night Crawler seems to have begun earning himself a surpassing reputation with some very powerful people. Your brother and the Neko King to name two. If the leaders of a nation recognise a name you can guarantee the people they guide will come to learn it too." He stopped, pausing and thinking hard before he next spoke, choosing his words carefully. "Your father knew what he was doing the day he ordered Night Crawler to die beneath a public execution."

Axel let his ears prick up at the mention of his father, watching as the Buta King stared up at the sky, a grimace plastered thickly on his face. "What do you mean?"

Pete turned to look at Axel and sighed. "Your father was nothing if not a great and wise man, Axel. The day he sentenced Night Crawler to death he knew it wasn't the Neko he was putting down. It was himself."

Axel growled low in his throat and closed his eyes. "What are you saying? That my dad was suicidal?"

"No, on the contrary I'm saying he was anything but. Think, Axel. Hopefully you're as smart as your father was at your age. Your people; the men, women and children of your great city, they saw Night Crawler break free from his steel bindings in a bout of fire. They saw wyverns and demons and men of every species flock to him to protect him. Cloud's name may not have much weight as of yet, but I would guarantee the names of the infamous Tori prince and his faithful Lieutenant will more than make up for that. And then what of your brother? One of the most elite and dangerous Tora's to be seen since the birth of your race, yet he could not keep one single Neko bound for an execution?" He gave a small smile and watched as Hayner jumped out of a half-hearted punch Seifer threw his way.

"There is much in a name, Axel. I hate to say that you yourself have a fearsome reputation." He turned, raising an eyebrow at Axel's small smile. "My own people have been known to cast your name in fear. You have come across as ruthless, strong, brave, and somewhat sadistic in nature."

Axel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I dunno about sadistic, but the rest sounds like me." He stopped and looked down at the snow, frowning and sighing heavily. "I've done some pretty awful stuff."

Pete nodded and watched the remorse flicker across Axel's face as he spoke. "Yes, and that's what has gained you your reputation. Now, consider this. Suppose I give you these men you ask for and you manage to regain your kingdom against all odds, and as you sit upon your throne, you at one side of the world and Night Crawler at the other, do you still suppose to call him a Kitten?"

Axel frowned, unsure of what Pete was getting at as he looked at the Buta, his brows furrowed. "What do you mean? I'm taking Roxas with me when I go back. I promised I would."

Pete let out a hollow laugh and shook his head. "You are both still so young. You have much to learn. You are not the only young prince to have discovered the powers of the Wisdom Tree's, Axel. I have one very sacred dying oak within the centre of my own castle. Although it dies with every passing day, I have had the pleasure of having my own fortune told in somewhat great detail. And I have no question in my mind that I am able to make a better understanding of the visions shown than you, seeing as I have been using my own for many years." His eyes sparkled a little and he watched Axel's ears flick upwards, the Tora hanging onto his every word.

"I know that there are many things you and Night Crawler hope to achieve. And I know you both have very different dreams. You of your Kingdom, your home and your people. Night Crawler of his family, his old life and his regrets." He deflated a little and shook his head. "I have asked you to watch over him. He is going to need you sooner than you think, even if he does not know it. Now, let me tell you of my vision, and let me ask you if you come to the same conclusion as me."

He stopped, watching as Seifer threw a snowball, landing it hard against Hayner's face before he sped of through the trees with the young Inu hot on his heels. Turning to Axel, he watched the young Tora stop with him.

"I don't have a lot of time, so I'm going to make it brief."

"What do you-" He was broken off as Pete raised a hand and closed his eyes.

"I was thrown into a castle of amber and black. A shadow appeared next to me, confused and unsure of which way to turn." He opened his eyes and crossed his arms, his face stern. "When the shadow lowered his hood white ears became clear even though the face was blurred. Now, this shadow, he was lost. Looking left to right in a sea of amber and black, he ran towards the flames that sprouted behind him." He stopped, let his ears flick backwards and smiled. He knew it wouldn't be long. "Tell me Axel, what do you think that means?"

Axel swallowed hard, his own vision had been a lot less clear, and he wasn't sure if Pete was telling the honest truth. "White ears… you think it was Roxas?"

Pete nodded. "I think Night Crawler was indeed the cloaked figure." He let out a small laugh. "I have failed to see any other white eared Neko's dressed in attire so similar. Now, the amber and black, it clearly stands for the Tora sigil. And the fire…" he stopped, paused and frowned. "I at first thought it stood for yourself, what with you and Night Crawler getting dangerously close. It could only signal that he was playing with fire. But now, after the execution, I wonder if it was perhaps the flames I myself pushed him from when he was atop that podium."

Axel frowned, his ears twitching as in the far distance Hayner and Seifer continued their small snow fight. "You saved him?"

"Of course. If that would have been the end of my vision I would have believed my path in this war to be coming to an end. But it was not. And this is where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes. I have seen the ending to this war Axel, but I'm afraid I'm not a part of it. My Kingdom is going to fall into safe hands, but I'm afraid the person they belong to will not be safe." He frowned and broke off, looking through the trees and grunting. "Night Crawler is going to become an important player in this game the royals appear to be setting up. You too it would appear. Towards the end of my vision the hooded figure in black sat in my throne, his breath cold as he struggled to look for his escape." He let out a small sad laugh. "He was always looking for an escape this shadow. About him, feeding into the room, were fifteen tunnels of light. The figure stood and began to make his way towards the first chamber. But as he did the room was flooded into darkness and sat amongst the floor were several species that dragged him back, pulling him from his escape and drawing him in."

"The first exit lit up into blue fire. Followed by the second and the third and the fourth until finally all of them were glowing blue bar one." He turned to Axel and frowned, his eyes as cold as stone as the eerie silence of the forest rang out, no longer filled with Hayner and Seifer's playful shouts. "Now it is important you understand Axel. This figure was desperate. I have never seen a man writhe and twist in such an effort to be free. The figure shed his cloak and I must admit I failed to gather a glimpse of his face as he headed for the exit, ignoring the breaking people in front of him. Upon his neck bounced a pendant of light, and upon each wrist glowed several others, the knots tied like shackles."

Axel frowned, completely confused as he shook his head and sighed. "What does this have to do with me?"

Pete smiled. "This figure was stopped from escaping by three men, all of them with their hands outstretched. One was a Neko. One was an Ookami. And one was a Raion." He watched as Axel's breath caught a little and nodded. "They would not let the figure pass..."

Pete trailed of and Axel frowned, wanting to know what it all meant. Pushing Pete for an answer, he felt his impatience bite at him. "And? Then what?"

Pete shrugged. "I'm afraid I could not see. The flames were too bright. I am unsure which got to the figure first."

"But…what does it mean? Why are you telling me this?"

Pete laughed and shook his head, smiling as he did so before he turned to Axel and let out a small sigh. "I'm afraid I do not know the answer myself. I only hope you can find out sooner rather than later." He looked over Axel's shoulder and swallowed hard. "I pray you do the right thing Axel."

Before Axel could respond there was the shrill _thrumb _of a bow releasing before the shrill whistle of the cold wind breaking surged past his ear. Flinching, Axel ducked away from the noise and listened to the sound of steel sinking into skin before the choking grunts began. He listened to the sound of whooping and whistles behind him before the shouts rang out, cheerful and proud. Turning, he watched as Pete's smile was overflown with a ruby river, the arrow in his throat sticking smugly out the other side of his neck as it remained sunk deep into the Buta's windpipe. Axel reached his hand forwards, disbelief forcing him to swallow hard as Pete fell backwards, twitching slightly in the snow before he let out a rasping breath and remained motionless.

Axel dropped down to his knees, ignoring the bite of the cold as he went to pull the arrow from the Buta's throat, unsure of just what was going on before he saw the shadows make their way through the woods, their faces covered by heavy thick furs that masked their scents and were tainted a snowy white. Growling, Axel pulled the sword from his belt, hearing the hiss of steel and watching as the men approached, twirling the blade in his hands and snarling.

The first man approached, charging with a loud war cry as he raised his sword high, the fur on his back bouncing as he ran. Ducking, Axel swept back under the blade, turning under the mans outstretched arm and bringing his sword up in a cold slice across the man's spine, listening to him shriek before he raised his foot and booted him down into the ground. Wasting no time, he turned in time and raised his sword up to catch the chipped axe that aimed to slice down through his neck and cut him to his shoulder. Holding the blade still, grunting at the force as his bruised knuckles protested, he kicked the man away from him, bending low and snatching the sword from Pete's unused sheathe before he swept the blade out, slicing through the man's knees and rolling out of the way of the falling axe.

Jumping up, he slit the throat of a man hollering as he ran at him, ducking beneath another's twin swords before he twirled the pair of swords in his own hands upwards, forcing them up through the man's skull, ripping them out horizontally and grunting at the spray of blood as an eye fell lose and the man sank to his knees before he collapsed. Panting, Axel jumped back out of the way of a cackling woman that aimed to push him back into the embrace of a thickly built man that approached with a club in hand, a skinny man with a lance closing in as the woman cut dangerously close to his throat with a curved blade.

Roaring, Axel brought the sword up to block the woman's attack, bringing his other hand around and hacking through the woman's midriff, before he turned and grabbed the man's descending club in his hand, throwing the man roughly and pushing him in the firing line of the lance, watching as the man was speared by his own comrade before he reached forwards, grabbed the lance, pulled it to him and twisted it, ripping it from the man's grip and watching as the thin man yelped, his Neko ears going back against his head as he crouched in the snow, begging for mercy.

Axel stopped for a brief moment, his chest heaving as he looked down on the Neko. These were Roxas' people, and he would never do anything to hurt the blonde in anyway. But as his anger fuelled him and the rage built up in his heart, the thirst for blood hot on his tongue as Pete's lifeless body spilled red juice out onto the snow behind him, he found his rage blinding, pushing Roxas to the back of his mind as he brought his sword down through the man's head, slicing through to his jaw whilst the man twitched.

Pulling his blade free, Axel listened to the squelch before he was force to turn as six more men approached him, all of them with dirty brown Neko ears as they roared and spat at him through greasy black teeth. Snarling, Axel raced forwards, jumping and flipping over the first man and landing in the centre of the small group. Standing, he felt the fire run through him as he tucked the swords under his arm and brought them back to slice into the back of the man he had jumped over before he ripped them free.

Pushing the left blade up to meet the axe he swept low with the right and spilled the man's guts out onto the snow, ducking under the bronze sword that just missed his hair and rolling away, kicking the feet out of the next Neko and digging his blades down hard through the man's gut, watching him twitch before he brought the blades up with a _crunch,_ standing on the body to ensure it wasn't pulled up with the steel. Turning, he deflected a swipe aimed at his head, moved out of the way of a sideswipe and slashed the throat of a young boy that looked to be no older than Roxas himself. Unable to stop, he brought the blade up to catch the downward slice and turned, catching the other blade as it went to take his legs out from under him and grunting before he pushed hard, the steel twanging together in a sweet symphony as he rolled forwards before he turned and caught the straggler, bringing both swords up in a scissor-like motion and crossing them viciously, watching as the man choked before a plume of blood was born when his head rolled from his shoulders and fell like a lump of coal to the ground.

Breathing hard, he turned back in time to catch the blade aimed at his head, moving in silence all the while and thanking the heavens that the Neko's screamed and shouted every time they went to attack. Grunting, he pushed the steel of his free sword into the man's gut, listening to him choke before he kicked him back of his sword and let him fall into the snow. It was as he stood, his chest heaving over the lifeless frame, that he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt to rid it of some of the sprayed blood and turned, slicing hard across the man that attempted to sneak up on him and letting the blade lodge itself in the side of his neck, watching as the man choked as Pete had done before he sank slowly to his knees and fell forwards.

Swallowing hard, he looked into the trees past where Pete had fallen, spying a man fumbling with a bow as he attempted to run away. Axel smiled. He was never one for doing a job half-heartedly. Raising the spare blade, he twirled it in his hand before he pulled it back, aimed, and threw it forwards; letting it fly. He closed his eyes and let his ears twitch, listening as there was a thick _crunch_ followed by a heavy _thud_. When he opened his eyes once more, surrounded by the dead and dying bodies that groaned and twitched about him, he turned and looked through the trees, wondering just what had happened and where Hayner and Seifer had gone.

Shaking his head, he swept away some of the blood from his face and made his way towards Pete's fallen frame, halfway towards it before a gruff voice spoke out and a blind buck made its way through the trees, a gruff man sat high atop its back. Axel frowned at the laughter before the man spat on the ground and spoke, jumping down from the buck and stopping beside Pete, looking down on the Buta's closed eyes and smiling at Axel who was still a few feet away.

"You fight pretty well for a Tora." He shrugged and placed his hands on his hips, his cape fluttering slightly behind him in the breeze as he grinned. "But I wouldn't expect any less from a prince." Looking down, he kicked Pete's shoulder with his leather boots lazily and spoke as if he was joking with an old friend rather than reminiscing with a fallen body. "Well now, I told ya I'd git ya for double crossin' me didn't I? Stupid bastard."

"Who the hell are you?!" Axel seethed, gritting his teeth as he pulled the blade free from the man's neck where it had held fast, twirling it between his fingers once more.

The man raised his head and cocked it to the side slightly, curiously, as if he almost found it amusing. Smiling, he stepped forwards and stood in front of Pete, drawing his own sword and popping the muscles in his neck. "Surprised your boyfriend didn't tell ya about me." He laughed at the growl that tore itself from Axel's lips and smirked, pushing his Neko ears back and teasing the redhead with another smug grin. "Aw what's wrong Kitty? Thought Night Crawler had told you all his secrets? Pah!" Spitting on the ground once more, he wiped his mouth as the confused Tora spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about? Roxas told me everything!"

The man raised an eyebrow, staring at Axel with cold eyes and holding his thinning smile. "Oh? So that's his name, is it?" Before Axel could speak he continued in a deep tone. "Night Crawler keeps many things from many people, Tora. He's a damn snake if ever I saw one. Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with your sorry hide he's next."

"What do you want with Roxas?!"

The man shrugged and kicked Pete one more time, watching the irritated Tora twitch and loving it. "Same thing I wanted with him." Looking back up, his eyes sparkled with something akin to destruction and he let out a small laugh. "I tol' ya; I don't like being double crossed. I warned him. The minute that thief walked inta that damn bar I warned him. Told him that if ever a thief tried cutting across me I'd hunt him down and slice him in eight different directions." He huffed and stuck his sword into the ground, leaning on it lazily. "Teenagers never do fucking listen."

Axel frowned, trying to absorb the information and understand just what Roxas would be doing in a tavern with another Neko, much less a dangerous assassin, and coming up fruitless. "I don't…"

"Of course ya don't. Don't ya get it kiddo? He was playin' us. Both of us. Me and you, he took us for suckers." The man pulled the sword from the ground and heaved it over his shoulder, watching Axel's eyes glaze over slowly with confusion. "But I'm here to take care of all that. Soon as I'm done dragging you back to the Neko palace I'm off to catch that bastard hituji in the woods." He pointed out towards the trees with his sword and smiled. "Then I can get me reward and get outta here. After I've got er…what did you say his name was? Roxas, was it? Yeah, after I've got him."

"Why does the Neko King want me?"

The man smiled cockily, looking down at the ground and appearing non-too interested in the subject. "Ah he jus' wants a little chat with ya is all. Quick cup of tea an' he'll push you in the right direction home. So, what do ya say?" He held his left hand out, the leather glove creaking slightly as the bodies leaked out about them. His hand stayed there for a few moments, stoic in the air, and as it did Axel's gaze only hardened into a death glare as his grip on the blade tightened.

The man retracted his hand and placed it on his hip, letting a grunt escape him as he smiled. "Stubborn little thing aint ya? No wonder that damn Neko likes ya; you an' him are practically peas in a pod." He laughed at his own joke.

Axel frowned, another thought coming to him as he stared at the laughing Neko before him and cut through the silence, his hand still tight around the blade as he waited with baited breath. "You never told me who you are! Why are you doing this? I mean," he looked down at the bodies before he growled and snapped his gaze back up, "why would you do _this_ to your own people?"

The man grunted, his sword still leaning heavily over his shoulder as he smiled. "Clever Kitty aint ya? Full of questions. Well Tora, me names Marshal." His grin flashed his teeth. "These," he scattered his hand across the fallen bodies and let his smile slip. "These aint my people. They're not anybody's. They were just desperate fools who wanted to earn a couple of silver pieces to get their supper with. Maybe a gallon of mead too. Shame you had to cut 'em all open." His smile was back again and he looked the Tora up and down. "Not too sure what the poor lil prince is gonna say about that when he finds out. Then again, maybe the other two will get there first. Then he won't have ta deal with ya."

Axel stopped and straightened up slightly, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "Wait…you know who Roxas and the others are?"

Marshal looked at Axel as if he was dumb, frowning at the Tora for the first time. "Course I know who they are. It aint fucking rocket science lad. Night Crawler used to work for me. It was only natural I knew who him and his family were." He stopped and itched the side of his head, his frown slipping as the blind buck behind him pawed at the ground. "Thing is, the Neko King aint to happy with him cuz of you."

"Me? What the hell did I-"

"What didn't ya do?" Marshal asked, laughing again as he lowered his hand and sighed. "That little runt was doin' alright 'til you stuck ya nose in. Now him an' his whole family gotta be taken back to the Neko Kingdom."

"Well if you know who they are why don't you defend them? You can stop all this!"

Marshal's smile faded. "No, can't have that kitty. I've got too much relyin' on that Neko's head. And so have you." At Axel's confused face he elaborated. "There's a certain princess who's just dying to be held in your arms."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Marshal laughed when Axel flinched and smirked. "I've gotta take you back to her."

Axel growled, his eyes suddenly alight as he bent his knees into a ready stance and seethed. "There is no way you're taking me anywhere, especially not back to Larxene!"

Marshal shrugged, brushing Axel's anger away as if it were the wind. "Fine, suit yourself. Just a bit of fair warning to ya, I know where that little prince of yours is, and unless you come back with me right now I can guarantee you there's a fleet of over two hundred ships waiting in the Raion harbour for the command to move down south and blow his little hiding spot into smithereens." He shrugged once more and smiled. "It's your call. You can come with me back to the Neko Kingdom quietly, I can drag you there, or you can run away and I'll blow you and Night Crawler up and drag both of you back in pieces."

Axel swallowed hard. If Marshal's threats were true then he really wouldn't stand a chance against all those fleets, and neither would Roxas or the Buta Kingdom, not in their current state. Sighing, Axel folded his ears back and let his sword drop to the ground, listening to it _clank_ loudly as he looked down at the floor. A question occurred to him and he whispered it out, his voice full of suppressed rage. "Why do you want Roxas anyway? If you have me, and I tell Roxas to stay away, what harm could he ever do you?"

Marshal smiled, his voice almost uncertain as he spoke. "Kitten, you have no idea about the kind of games you've been playing with. See that pretty necklace around your throat?" He watched as Axel looked down at the glowing red gem before he looked back up. "It's got more power in it than you'll ever know. Now, a little birdie told me that Sephiroth is starting his own unique collection. What with him having three pieces of the puzzle now and the Neko King having four, the game is on. You have a piece, the Raion's have a piece. There's two more pieces for the Neko King…" His smile faded and disappeared completely as Axel's eyes widened in shock and fear at the recognition of just what was going to happen. "That leaves five pieces left. The Kuma have one…the Uma have one…the Nezumi have one… the Ushi have one…" He stopped and leaned on his sword once more, his ears twitching slightly. "All of the royal family's get given one piece, and Pete," he looked down at the fallen body and shook his head, his voice troubled. "Well, he doesn't seem ta have his on him, and he aint got no heir to his throne. Tell me Tora, with two pieces of the puzzle still left unaccounted for, why do you think everyone's after this Neko so bad?"

Axel frowned, his gaze falling to Pete's lifeless frame as Marshal shuffled in his saddle bag and pulled out a pair of iron shackles, walking over to the Tora slowly, his feet crunching against the soft snow. Axel's hands were pulled roughly forward and the steel was placed about his wrists tightly, the heavy metal links dragging his arms down as he spoke. "You think Roxas….?"

Marshal shrugged and hooked a long thing line of metal links to Axel's chains before he tied them to a small metal hoop on the buck's saddle, pulling it hard and making sure it was tight before he mounted the creatures back and let it adjust to his weight. "No, I'm not sayin' anything." He turned to look down on Axel and let a grimace come to his face. "I'm gonna tell ya somethin' Tora, and you're not gonna breath a word of it to anyone, got it?" When Axel stayed silent he patted his beast's side and spoke in a small whisper.

"I know who these three Neko's are, and I know exactly what the Neko King hopes to do." He frowned and shook his head, nudging his buck lightly in the side to force it forwards. "I'm glad you made the right choice, Tora. It would have been a shame if I had to bring that Neko back today. What with the rebellions an' all."

"There've been rebellions in the Neko Kingdom?"

"Aye. Plenty of 'em too. I aint a part of 'em, and I'm not the ones who've been sent to deal with it either. But I'll guarantee ya, if one of them Neko's gets caught by the King they'll be hanged before the entire city as an example. An' the King won't be makin' the same mistake as that brother of yours neither. Now, this rebellion, their leader aint stayin' in the city." He smiled and made his way through the trees, dragging Axel along behind him. "They're fighting for the real heirs to the throne, and they're making their way down south were a rumours been hanging through the forest."

Axel trudged along beside the buck and sighed, giving Pete's lifeless corpse one last sorrowful glance before he pressed ahead. "Why don't you join them?"

"I plan too." He laughed at the Tora's surprised grin. "Just not yet. I've still got someone very important to me that I have to get out of that damn castle. Then me an' Night Crawler have a score to settle. After that I'm gonna think about helping him and these other two Neko's out." He smiled and tapped his head, one hand still gripping the reins lightly. "I've got it all figured out."

Axel smiled and let out a small laugh, his voice deep and foreboding as he smirked at the Neko that looked down on him quizzically, his eyes alight with emerald fire.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing. But maybe I should give you a fair warning the same way you did me." He turned to Marshal, his ears back and his laughter gone as he smiled heartlessly. "If you, or anyone else for that matter, so much as touches Night Crawler, I'll make sure you'll be on your knees and begging for your life before so much as a second's passed."

Marshal laughed and shook his head, the stubble on his chin glinting in the light as he snuffed and shifted in the saddle. "I'm glad ta hear it, Tora. We'll be needin' men like you on our side when time finally comes for us ta turn this war around. If it ever does come that is..." He trailed of and a silence settled between them.

From between the trees at the other end of the mass slaughter, Seifer waited with baited breath, his back to a large oak as he closed his eyes tight and listened to the two men talk before he listened to the sound of fading footsteps. Hayner was held in his hands, Seifer forcing his mouth closed with his left hand as he grabbed him close with the other and prevented him from moving, restraining him forcefully. He hadn't wanted too, but as the young Inu had turned to join into the fight with the Tora he had caught a glimpse of Marshal through the trees and pulled the young blonde back. Marshal may let Axel of the hook, but Seifer's head was wanted, and with Hayner still having no title and weight behind his name he had been forced to draw the kid back and listen as the Tora went insane on his death stunt and chopped apart the flesh of everyone in the close vicinity.

Pushing his ears up, Seifer strained his ears hard, listening for all he was worth and letting his shoulders slump when there was finally no more footsteps. Carefully and ever so slowly he let Hayner go, watching as the male pulled away hard, gasping for breath before he turned to him with betrayed eyes.

"What the hell?!" Hayner clenched his fists, his voice demanding as he looked at the shuddering Hitsuji and seethed. "What are you playing at? We could have helped them!" Not waiting for an answer, Hayner ran from behind the tree and out into the open, skidding in the snow and dropping to his knees as he landed beside Pete and raised the Buta's head of the ground. Closing his eyes, he gently placed the Buta back around and turned, a vicious venom in his eyes as he caught sight of the Hitsuji that shuffled wearily out of the safety of the trees shadows and into the clearing, looking down at the soft pink snow as he walked with shame filled eyes.

"Why?" Hayner spat, looking down at the chaos and growling when Seifer's eyes failed to meet his own. Shouting louder, he demanded an answer. "Why, Seifer?!"

Seifer itched the back of his head and stopped walking, looking at the massacre and sighing, his eyes trained on Pete for a split second before they shot up to Hayner and back down to the ground once more. "You don't understand-"

"What's there to understand? You stopped me from helping them-"

"You really think Axel needed help?" Seifer barked, cutting Hayner of and rolling his eyes as the younger male stepped back some. "Look about you Inu, look at what he did. We were too late to help Pete, and it could just as easily have been our throats what got slit back there!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do." He stopped, his shoulders heaving with every strangled breath he took. "Know how? Because he's a damn Tora. Bastard tigers would cut you up just as soon as look at ya. An' Marshal…" He stopped, wavered, and let out a sarcastic laugh. "You really think you could have stopped him? Man, I've seen what that guy can do. What he has done." His eyes turned dark and he growled, stepping forwards and standing stiff in the snow, refusing to budge. "There's a reason Axel wouldn't fight him, Hayner."

"Axel didn't fight him for Roxas…" Hayner whispered, his knees bending slightly as he stood over Pete's lifeless frame and glared at the Hitsuji. "And if Roxas trusts him then so do I-"

"Then you're a damn fool. Axel didn't leave for anybody. He left because it suited him. Marshal's gonna take him to the Neko King where he's gonna get hitched to that Raion princess and go live happily ever after. You really think he's gonna need an army when he's got the Raion royal fleet and the Neko soldiers covering his back? That kingdom of Reno's is practically his now." He stopped and straightened up. "This war has started Hayner. I think you should choose which side you're on. The Neko King is drawing the Tora's and the Raion's to him and soon the wolves will be there too. It won't be long before this war is over." He paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Don't pick the losing side, Hayner. You can't win-"

"You don't know anything." Hayner snarled, making his way forward and growling. "You think you do, but you don't! Axel won't join the Neko King because he's a fake. You heard that dude yourself, there's rebellions everywhere. And they're coming south. Why are they coming south? Because that's where Roxas is. And as soon as Cloud is done getting his brother, they're gonna come south too. Don't tell me to pick a side Seifer. I picked a long damn time ago."

Seifer stopped. The silence settled thickly before he spoke, a deep sigh on the edge of his lips as he folded his ears back and deflated a little at the strong resistant Inu in front of him. "Fine. You know what? Fine. Just fine. You go off to find your damn Neko's, but don't you ever say I didn't warn ya." He looked to Pete's frame and felt a deep foreboding hatred for himself settle in his heart. "I want more out of my life than just war and death. The Neko _King_ has won this war. No princes are gonna come and kick him of his throne, you can be sure of that. I'll bury Pete… that should give you enough time to make it to the Buta Kingdom before I head of home and the Hitsuji come rainin' down on ya."

Hayner nodded, walking past Seifer slowly and picking up a stray sword on his way, wiping the blood on the snow and watching it turn a rosy red. As he made it to the trees he stopped and listened, never turning back as Seifer spoke once more.

"Tell NC I'll be rootin' for him. An', yano, if he ever needs any help with anythin', I know some pretty powerful people down in the south." Seifer shrugged, sitting in the snow beside Pete's body and clasping his hands together under his chin. "Just a thought."

"I'll make sure he knows….. So much for picking sides, huh?"

Seifer grinned and shook his head. "There aint no sides in war, mate. Just blood and death. Let's jus' hope one of these bastard royal's know what they're doin' before we all end up like him." He nudged Pete with his toe and folded his head into his lap, listening to Hayner's footsteps trail of into the distance before they disappeared altogether.

* * *

Through the mist the boat swam, her deck rife with running soldiers that shouted over the side and pulled hard on her ropes, acting like true men of the sea as they caressed the lady that carried them and mopped her wooden decks until she sparkled. Up above the deck the captain stood at the bow, squinting through the thick mist and cursing it to Hell and back as the watchmen above him shouted down about giant rocks that floated like purposely sent missiles, begging them to bump ship so they could drag them down to the cold waters finer edge.

Below deck sat huddled about the battered cage of a lantern whilst the flame shuddered and shook with the rocking of the ship was Cloud. Staring at the flame, he welcomed the darkness that cast its shadows in the forgotten corners of the room and placed his hand on his chin, thinking hard about everything that had happened. Roxas had left before he had the chance to say goodbye or even ask what his deal had been, and before he could question it he had been forced aboard a ship by a pushy Leon and a laughing Cid that had been unmistakably drunk in the small dimly lit hours of the morning. Now though, the Inu laid in one of the many reeking hammocks, his hand cuddled lavishly about a thick bulging bag of money as he snored and fought the world in his dreams.

Smiling, Cloud ignored the Inu and turned his attention to Yuffie. The young woman was sprawled out on her back in a similar fashion to Cid on the bunk above him, her wings dangling lazily over the side of the makeshift bed where they prominently tickled Cid's nose and forced him to kick up a fuss and bat them forcefully away. Only to have them return mere moments later. Cloud himself was not in one of the many hammocks, but was instead sat atop one of the few crates that adorned the forged room, lining up a small copper coin and watching it roll from one end of their makeshift table to the other before he would catch it and begin the process once more.

He hadn't been on a ship before, and the swaying constantly turned and churned his stomach, making it virtually impossible for him to keep down any food and leading to frequent visits to the deck where he would spew his guts up over the side and return green to the laughing face of a smug Cid and the smiling eyes of Yuffie. From then on he had stuck to the bottled water and nothing else. With no food and no way of knowing if either of his little brothers were safe, Cloud had sunk into a deep rotten mood and was purposefully brooding, catching the coin and slipping it back into place as it tried to run away once more.

"You keep doing that and you're going to burn a hole in the crate."

Turning, Cloud spied Leon make his way towards him, the gold in his feathers catching the light of the candle as he pulled their patched curtain to (it was mostly just an old bedding sheet thrown over a tied piece of rope to keep the other sailors out). Cloud grunted, catching the coin without watching and placing it back at its starting position. Leon smiled slightly and walked around the moody blonde, sitting opposite him and fluttering his wings some as he leaned back, his smile disappearing and his frown returning as he folded his arms and listened to the rolling shout of the bronze coin. "It's getting colder outside."

He was met with another grunt and Cid's snores before he opened his eyes and spoke. "You still worried about them?" He hadn't told Cloud just how exactly Roxas had left, and he hadn't told the others either. The last thing he wanted was to face a journey with two sullen companions and an enraged Neko.

"No. I'm worried about Sora. Roxas'll be fine."

Leon nodded, leaning back against the wood of the boat and fluttering his wings slightly to warm them up. "Sound logic. Any clue as to where you got it from?"

Cloud frowned, his eyes closed as he caught the coin once more and held it in his palm, squeezing it tight as he spoke. "You have any idea how many times that kids been in trouble, Leon?"

Leon let a rough smile come to his lips. "Nope, why don't you surprise me?"

Cloud let the faint wisp of a grin reach his lips before he rubbed it away fiercely with the back of his hand. "I wish I could, but he's been in it too many times to count. I've got a friend back in the city who used to keep an eye on him for me. You know," he twitched his ears and folded them back against his head, staring at the flames and sighing. "Because of who we are. He kept him out of trouble and made sure only the good guards got their hands on him. The ones on our side."

Leon frowned and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he lowered his voice to a whisper to prevent them being overheard by any straggling crew member on the other side of the curtain. "So you knew who you were all along?" He shook his head and laughed. "Should have known."

"Of course I know who we are." Cloud mumbled, releasing the coin and watching it roll once more before he snatched it up and twirled it between his fingers. "People always acted differently around me and my mother. Made sure we had as much as they could give us, which wasn't exactly a lot, but it was enough. As soon as she and my father passed and the twins were born things got strange."

"Strange?"

"Mm." He stopped for a moment and looked up at Leon, thinking for a moment before he spoke. "The day my parents died I got a job working down in the mines. I used to work in a smith beforehand, but I had to give it up. I couldn't juggle taking care of the twins and keeping my job. Which is when I met him."

Leon raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Him?"

Cloud let a true smile come to his lips and nodded. "Yep, my friend who used to keep an eye on them for me when I was working. He worked nights and I worked days. Together we managed them for a while. I'd take the night shift, he'd take the day shift."

"…And this friend just offered to help you out?"

"No, but I helped him out once. Saved his skin and took a beating from the local captain…." He looked up at Leon's confused face and shook his head. "I'm not telling his story. That's his journey." When Leon nodded he continued. "I used to come home on a night to find my friend had been run bow legged by the twins. Sora wasn't much trouble, he was always with this kid called Riku." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "No matter how many times I told him to stay away I could guarantee that when I made it home that night Sora would be out with Riku and my friend would be coming back with Roxas from the local courthouse."

Leon smiled. "Sounds like you had a pretty wild thing going. Bet it was risky; you and your brothers leaving the house and what not. Because of your colourings I mean."

Cloud leaned back, his hand still subconsciously playing with the coin. "You'd think so, but like I said, we had people on our side." At Leon's raised eyebrow Cloud rolled his eyes and pretended to draw a circle on one of the spare crates next to him, cutting it into three pieces and pointing to the first and largest piece.

"In the Neko Kingdom, there are three kinds of people. There's the guards and the trained nights, the courts and the prisons, the nobles and owners of land." He tapped the imaginary large piece and frowned. "We call 'em Faults, because they're loyal to the Neko King. You can tell a Fault a mile of. He looks down on others like they're nothing, always taking things that aren't his and riding about with a bag full of coins. But they always travel in packs. Gotta watch out for that."

Moving his hand across to the next imaginary slice, he tapped it twice and smiled. "Then there's us. There's me, my friend, my brothers, farmers, market traders, travellers, miners…just your average workers really. There's not many of us compared to the Fault's, but we're smarter than they put us down for. We've got men inside every single Fault operation. Or we did have anyway…I dunno if it's still running after I had to leave."

From the opposite side of the room an interested Leon frowned. "Why wouldn't it still be running?"

Well…just before the outbreak of the toll me and my friend were going to sign up for front line duty. I got placed in the castle under lockdown because of Roxas…I'm not sure what happened to my friend after that, and he was the main driver behind the operation." He shrugged. "With a little luck he'll still be okay."

Leon nodded slowly and leaned in once more. "So what did they call you? It wasn't some cliché like the freedom fighters, right?"

Cloud smiled a little at the joke but shook his head all the same. "No, you have any idea how much trouble you'd be in if you were overheard by a Fault talking about going to see the freedom fighters?" He let out a small laugh. "Nope. We used to call ourselves The Network, and every operator of The Network had a different code. That way, if you ever wanted to swap anything on the black market or get your hands inside a Fault operation you could come back out of it with a clear name."

Leon smiled and laughed a little, making sure to keep his voice low to avoid waking the others. "I have to admit, that's pretty clever. So what were your names?"

"I was Light." He looked up at his hair and brushed a stray strand away from his face. "For obvious reasons. Sora was sky, my friend was Shade, and Roxas was Merko."

Leon laughed and raised an eyebrow once more. "Merko? What happened to Night Crawler?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head and offered a sheepish grin. "Yeah, he didn't like it too much either. As for Night Crawler…he was a real pain in the Fault's side. Everyone knew he lived under the rules of The Network; each as one, but nobody knew who he was until the toll…" He stopped and looked down at the ground, abandoning his drawing for a brief moment as he frowned. "I never thought it could have been Roxas… I just thought that when he went to bed, that he actually _went_ to bed. I didn't think he was out causing trouble." He closed his eyes and growled. "I swear, when this is over him and Sora have some damn explaining to do."

Leon looked back to the crate where Cloud's pretend drawing was and scowled. "So, if The Network and the Fault's were all of you guy's, just who the heck is the third piece? Some kind of hybrid species?"

Opening his eyes, Cloud looked confused for a moment before he spoke. "No, the Neko King culls all the hybrids in his land. Something about purity…" He looked over to the crate before he turned back to the hungry flame in the battered cage. "The last group we called the Fade." His voice turned dark and he folded his arms, the coin squeezed tight in his fist. "Nobody ever goes into Fade territory. They all operate underground, but they have leaks within the Fault and The Network. It made things difficult to operate. There's not really a lot to say about them, just that they're the darker side to our city. Thieves, bandits, murderers, gangs, torturers, rapists, dodgy dealers and psychopaths…" He trailed of. "I'm not sure who they work for, but I know that whenever an operator of the Fade sets out to get ya, whether you're with the Faults or The Network, you can bet your damn arse you're gonna be dead within the night."

Leon leaned back, his eyes slightly narrowed as he ruffled his wings and twitched his nose. "Sounds like this city of yours is complicated."

Cloud nodded slowly. "I guess…but it's the only way to survive in there. People just look for ways to get by. That's all."

"Funny, I've never heard nothing happen like that in any other city."

"You won't. Every other city isn't getting brought to its knees by its own successor. I'm not dumb, I know there's rebellions in lots of different Kingdom's, but in ours…" He sighed, let his shoulders slump and placed the coin on the table gently. "If The Network rises the Fault's will come against us, and if the Neko King buy's out the Fade's we'd be outnumbered four to one. And if the Fade's join our side I'll guarantee you there'd be a price. The Kingdom's already bankrupt…The Network's got nothing to rebel for anymore. No money, no righteous laws, no us." He stopped and rubbed his arms. "I know it sounds self-centred, but the Neko people looked after my family for so long for a reason. We were hope. All the while the Neko King couldn't find us we were something they could hold onto to protect who they were. But now we're gone I've got a feeling things are only going to get worse…"

Leon watched as the Neko sunk his head low and picked the coin up, placing it upright and watching it roll away before he caught it once more. "You know what Cloud, I think you'd make a fair ruler and a great king." He caught Cloud's smile and returned it, watching as the blonde went to speak before there was a thundering echoing boom about them followed by a crash that knocked both Cid and Yuffie from their sleep, Yuffie falling on top of the grouchy Inu that huffed and pushed her away from him.

Another crash rang out and above them the sound of screams echoed down the watery steps as the crew ran about and shouted to each other relentlessly. Cloud had been knocked from his seat from the shock, the coin still locked in his hand as he looked to Leon, watching as the Tori prince landed gracefully from where he had previously been hovering a mere few feet from the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Cid yelled gruffly, wobbling to his feet with his arms outstretched as another crash rocked them and the wood screeched. Forgetting his bag of gold, he caught an unstable Yuffie as she fell forwards, pulling her back and holding her tight as another rocking motion began.

"Sounds like something hit the ship!" Cloud growled, his legs bent as he attempted to remain upright before he pulled the curtain back and stomped forwards, his eyes set on the stairs in front of him as above the sounds quieted slightly.

"Where are you going?!" Leon shouted, following the blonde with confident strides as the other two wobbled along behind, trying to keep up with the fast paced Neko and Tori.

Ignoring Leon's shouts, Cloud jumped up the steps two at a time, leaning heavily against the wall and hissing when he knocked his shoulder hard against a sticking out piece of wood, rubbing his sore shoulder gently as he kicked the door to the deck wide open. He was about to storm out and snarl at the captain for being a clumsy oaf and bumping into another crater or berg that his poor stomach couldn't handle, but the scene he was met with was very very different.

The mist was still there, clogging the air thickly as it suffocated sailors on all sides of him. But it wasn't a berg the ship had hit. Rather a fleet of thirty mean looking war ships that were making their way back from the Tori islands. Two ships lay locked beside their vessel, both with rungs strung along the side as a continuous flow of wolves and demonic misfits boarded the ship, trapping them within a sea of unmoving wooden planks. The crew were being disposed of raggedly, men being thrown aside with shrieks and begs for mercy on all sides before they were thrown into the icy waters depths below.

Cloud had little time to think before he was pushed gently to a side by Leon, the Tori prince standing tall on the ship and watching as the captain was taken hostage, the Ushi the only remaining member of his crew as he was tied to the mast of his ship with thick wooden ropes, a gag forced roughly into his mouth. Leon took one look at the wreck before a swipe of men made their way towards him, their thick bodied shoulders and wolf ears drawn back. With no weapons of any kind, Leon was about to raise his fist, watching as Cloud mimicked the action whilst a shocked Yuffie and Cid appeared behind before a booming shout rang out.

"STOP!"

Immediately the onslaught stopped, the men no longer running at them as they turned to face the calm smiling silver haired man who slowly glided towards them, his hand resting on a thick sword at his waist as he smiled at them. Leon frowned, a snarl on the edge of his lips as he watched the man make his way towards them.

"Sephiroth? What the hell are you doing here?! Scum like you belongs on the Forgotten Isles!"

Sephiroth laughed, his gaze cold and cruel as he pushed one of his soldiers out of the way and approached with a bay of grunting black beasts at his back. "Come now Leon, surely that's no way to speak about the new King of your people."

Leon's voice came out as a whisper, but the force and power behind it could have dwarfed any roar. "What crap are you spitting out now, dog?! Let us go or-"

"Or you'll what? I have over thirty vessels at my disposal, and more men than you can count." He smiled at Leon's hiss and stopped a few feet in front of them. "That little rock you had was nice. Shame I had to take it from you. Of course, weakling that you are, you left it in such a poor state."

Leon frowned, unsure of what exactly was going on. But before he had a chance to spit out his answer with an insult Sephiroth raised his fingers and snapped them against the bracing wind. The click echoed faintly and a pair of thick and heavily armoured wolves appeared from the back of the ship, marching their way forwards with a slumped woman in their arms. A woman Leon recognised faintly.

She was broken and chained, blood down one side of her bruised face as the clotted hair stayed tussled like a birds nest. Her eyes were defeated, her chest covered in scratches as the ripped clothes showed more flesh than any woman would have desired when surrounded by a bedded nest of sailors. But what broke Leon, what truly cut into him like a knife down his back, was the clipped wings that lay crumpled and useless by the woman's side. Slowly, and with a great pain, Tifa spoke through cracked lips, her voice hoarse. "I'm so sorry Leon…I held them of for as long as I could."

She was broken off as Sephiroth raised a fist, angered when Tifa refused to flinch before he brought it down hard across her face, sending her to the deck with a yelp and a hiss. No sooner had the blow landed, the grin set solid on Sephorpth's face, than it was wiped of as Leon raced forwards, ducked low and charged at him, hitting him strong in the stomach and sending him flying to the floor. Landing on top of him, Leon held the man down strongly, raised his own fist high and brought it down with a lightning quick crack across the man's face, listening to the jaw snap loudly before a set of grabbing hands pulled him back forcefully, dragging him away and holding him tight.

The blade slipped from Sephiroth's hands and he raised up onto his elbows slightly, cracking his jaw back in place and holding back a cursed shout as Leon trained his blood filled eyes on the man before him, his temper flaring as he struggled hard in the arms of the three men that held him back.

"You'll pay for that Tori." He reached down and grabbed his sword, commanding his men harshly. "Pull his wings out. Let's see if he'll still be a Tori when I cut the bastards of!" Tifa was dragged away, her screams going unheard as Leon's wings were stretched outwards against his will, his arms held tightly against his back as he was thrown down onto his knees and Sephiroth stalked forwards. Behind him Cloud was pulled to a corner, his own hands held somewhat loosely as he watched the young princess on the floor in confusion, ignoring Cid's gruff grunts as he went to punch a guard and was immediately thrown to the deck and held there by two strong demons. Yuffie too was held back, one thick muscled Ookami soldier doing the job as he laughed at her struggles and placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her delicately and sickeningly as he whispered against her hair.

Cloud continued to watch the princess before him, his eyes completely confused. He was supposed to meet Sora on the Tori Island…but the princess was here and the mad Ookami was claiming to be the new ruler… Refusing to believe what it could mean, Cloud snapped his attention back to the approaching wolf leader and growled.

Turning to the right, he saw the sword in the soldier's belt, saw the opportunity, and took it. Reaching back he twisted in the soldier's arms, turning to face the surprised guard and smiling before he pulled back, closed his eyes, and head butted him across the bridge of his nose. The man went down, wailing and screaming as a fountain of burst tendon came forth before Cloud kicked him away from him, turning and grabbing the sword from the unsuspecting bystanders sheathe and pulling it free, bringing it down hard across the man's jaw and listening to it crack before he turned in time to catch Sephiroth raising the blade high.

Jumping a series of fallen rope, Cloud skidded across the watery deck, booting the guard that held Leon from behind in the back of the neck, watching him spasm on the floor before he grabbed the Tori by the scruff of his neck and wrenched him back, dragging him out of the unsuspecting guards arms and throwing him behind him before he raised the blade high, tilting it on a side and reinforcing the sword with his hand as the ring of steel kissing steel broke free. Grunting, he felt his feet slip before Sephiroth roared and pulled his sword back, watching Cloud pant as he sized the Neko up and down before his eyes widened when they caught sight of the white fur of his ears.

"You…" Sephiroth stopped and smiled, laughing lazily before he squinted one eye in a puzzled fashion and twirled his sword, watching as a demon slowly made his way up behind the panting Neko quietly. "You could be quite useful to me…"

Before Cloud had time to question it he felt a burning pain land in the back of his head. His eyesight jogged and skipped, starting like a long forgotten memory in black and white before he slowly sank unwillingly to the back of his knees, the sword slipping from his grasp. The laughter rang out lazily in his head, the man before him turning into three as they created a chorus of cackling giggles together. Raising his hand up tentatively, Cloud shuddered at the feeling of a dint beneath his fingers before he slowly fell forwards onto all fours. He was about to get up, one foot braced to stand behind him as he used the last burst of his energy, but as he did a boot weighed down hard on his back, pushing his front down against the swamped misty deck where the last thing Cloud saw before the darkness took him was the horrified face of the young Tori princess and the pinging laugh of the run away coin that rolled leisurely down the wood.

* * *

Long chapter, I know :)

Okay, this has a lot of information in it. If anyone gets confused let me know and I'll explain, particularly between Marshal and Axel. Anyway, I have a proposition for you, this is over 10,000 words long and has three points of view. I can keep doing my chapters like this or I can break them down into smaller more manageable chunks e.g. 3-4,000 words for one pov. What do you think? Chapters will be smaller but updates will remain fast.

**Guest - sorry to hear you're even more depressed :( This chapter won't help much, but maybe a promise of a happier chapter next will? That is the dream, having Cloud and Tifa kill Sephiroth lol jk. *hearts back* :) 'til next time XD**


	26. An Uncovered Secret

Xion was sat in the chair beside the young Neko's bed, her hands resting delicately in her lap as she waited and watched with baited breath. The young Neko had been sleeping for two days and still no sign of improvement had occurred. His breathing was even, his temperature a little higher than normal, but other than that he was okay. She frowned, brushing a lock of her black hair away from her eyes and out of her face as she scooted a little closer and leaned on the bed, her fingers brushing against the sleeping Neko's skin over the burned mark on his wrist. She had seen marks like it before, but all had been burned into the flesh of dead or deceitful men. This Neko was neither. She just knew it.

Sighing, she rested her arms on the bed and laid her head in them gently, reflecting back on the events of the night they had brought him back to the castle in the dead of night. The demon had finally been stabled after many hours and countless men being sent to the lower infirmary to have their wounds treated. Needless to say the creature had been vicious and had put up a substantial fight. The Neko and Xaldin had disappeared as soon as they entered the castle so that the blonde could be cleaned, treated, and put to rest, and it was only the next day that she was allowed to see him in his stable unchanging state. The court hadn't been happy. Merlin himself had appeared and it had taken the princess the best part of an hour to demand that the boy stay under her charge. And now the court was even more angry with her, snubbing all her suggestions and limiting her involvement in the war even more than it had already been.

A knock sounded gently at the door and Xion turned, an eyebrow raised before Xaldin entered with a thick bundle of clothes folded neatly and a few minor items. Leaning back, the princess watched him enter and gave a small smile, stretching slightly and popping the muscles in her neck as Xaldin approached and placed the items at the bottom of the bed. "Hey, what's that?"

"Boy's belongings. Fresh clothes. Chain. Letter." He pointed to the items independently and watched as the princess frowned, picking up the chain and the letter as she turned them about in her hands, watching the pendant turn a deep black and humming her puzzlement.

"What…?"

"Little Princess not touch things that not belong to her." Xaldin watched as she gave him a half-hearted glare before she placed the chain back down and folded the letter over in her hands, picking at the edges softly before she held it up to the light and tried to spy through it. No sooner had she raised it, squinting up at the window's light, than Xaldin snatched it from her grasp, pulling it away and ignoring her shout of protest as he placed it back on the pile beside the pendant, turning to the sleeping male and crossing his arms at the princesses dejected look. "No. Princess not like it if boy to go snooping through her things. Princess honourable. Show compassion. Not nosy thief."

Xion huffed and crossed her legs, blowing her fringe out of her eyes and letting her shoulders slump a little. "I wasn't going to open it. Just have a little look and see was all."

Xaldin gave a gruff grunt and looked down on Roxas. "Boy still no wake?"

Xion shrugged and sighed, her heart heavy as she drooped a little. "No…but he will wake, won't he?"

"Boy is strong to survive snow. He pull through." He turned to the small princess and gave her a gentle smile. "He have Little Princess looking after him. She not let boy die in forest. Strong spirit won't let boy die in castle."

Xion smiled and nodded, leaning forwards before she pushed her ears back as a sudden thought hit her. Turning back to Xaldin, she rubbed the back of her head and gulped. "Merlin…has he said anything? You know, about this boy or his mark?"

"Merlin not happy to have boy in castle. He pace night away. He think day into slumber. Not good. Pete away still, and council want boy out."

"They can't! You said so yourself, he could be-"

"Hush, Little Princess." Xaldin whispered, getting down to his knees to be on a level with her as he stared over the border of the bed. "Stone is weaker than glass. Mice in every hole. Words whispered travel to court and court broken by men of greed. Merlin know this. I know this. You know this. Careful words spoken save life, Little Princess. Merlin pretend to pace. Look worried in face of traveller. But he knows like Xaldin knows and the North knows. Boy is Neko prince. One of three."

Xion frowned, slightly confused. "But if he knows why is he pretending to be afraid? It's a good thing, right?" When Xaldin never answered she pressed him again more urgently. "Right?"

Xaldin trained his eyes on Roxas' marked wrist, never letting his gaze waver as he spoke. "Little Prince is marked, Little Princess. See mark?" He reached forwards and touched Roxas' wrist gently before he pulled away. "It bad. It mean spy. Thief. Assassin. Murderer." He shook his head and frowned. "Little Prince none of these, but court saw mark before Merlin had chance to stop them. Piglets jump to conclusion that boy bad."

"But how can he be? Look at him, Xaldin." She let her own eyes dance over the frown on the young males face, taking in the small height and thin waist before she turned back to Xaldin. "There's no way he could be a murderer."

"Little Princess wrong, but also right." At her confusion he elaborated. "Any man can be thief. Any thief can be spy. Any spy can be murderer. Any murderer can be assassin. Mark mean Little Prince dangerous. No question." He shook his head. "But this boy not dangerous."

"You're confusing me. If every man can be any kind of monster how do you know he isn't?"

"Because boy is Little Prince. Neko Princes are three. One brown. Two white. One old. Two young. Boy too young to be old. Boy is twin. Boy is white eared twin. Young white eared twin have feared name, Princess. They call him Night Crawler."

"Night Crawler…" She let the name roll of her tongue and looked at Roxas hard, squinting slightly. "I've heard of that name before somewhere."

"Name heard everywhere. Night Crawler ride demon. Little Prince has demon. Night Crawler come from Tora execution with fire. Little Prince is burned." He watched as Xion's gaze was drawn to the burns on the boy's cheeks. "Night Crawler taken north to Ushi Kingdom and escape impenetrable fortress. Little Prince found on road south of Ushi land. Little Prince is Night Crawler. Night Crawler honourable. Dangerous." He nodded his head and smiled. "But honourable. Merlin know this. But, if court knew, Little Prince would be ransom. Ransom that Neko King pay." His eyes darkened and he clenched his fist. "Neko King pay huge price for Little Prince. Merlin need to keep Little prince away. Keep Little Prince safe." He let his eyes shift down to the pendant and ignored Xion's curious gaze.

"But why-"

She was broken off as a small knock tapped against the door before it was pushed open gently and closed softly. Xion turned, her confused eyes catching Merlin's troubled gaze and becoming even more confused as the man stepped into the room on soft feather-light footsteps.

Merlin was one hundred and twelve and was King Pete's most loyal subject in every which way. His eyes were like sunken crystals that still held the energy needed to harness the mysteries and wonders of the world, but they were tired and starting to dim around the edges. His robes were frayed and full of holes, yet he protested at new ones for the comfort of his old ones and kicked up a fuss whenever the topic was brought to the surface. His beard was long and grey and could have been tucked into his belt if he wished it, the rough scratchy hair thick and white in places as it dragged down the wrinkles about his face. Despite this, he walked with an air of confidence and strength that a man of forty would master, his gaze piercing and his judgement high and holy as he stepped into the room and stopped before them.

Xaldin stood, turned to face the man and bowed, watching as Xion stood and nodded her head politely as Merlin returned the same gesture to both herself and Xaldin before Xion moved aside and gave her chair over to the troubled master of magic and leader of the court, watching him sink into it before he sighed and looked over the Neko with raised bushy brows. "I am afraid, my friends, that I do not bring good news."

Silence settled eerily, replaced by nothing but the echo of the fire's crackling simmer as it swallowed logs hungrily from within the engraved hearth at the other end of the room. Slowly, Merlin continued, his voice tired. "A young Inu arrived a few hours ago. He spins a horrifying tale I am coming to believe is true."

"What is it?" Xion asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching the mattress dip some with the additional small weight.

"He tells of the Kings passing within the woods in somewhat vivid detail. I have him down in the detainment centre of the castle until his tale can be verified with proof."

Xion's shoulders stiffened, her heart crashing downwards in a breaking spiral as beside her Xaldin straightened up and spoke in a disbelieving and unbelieving tone. "It cannot be. Pete strong. He survivor. He come back when time is right."

Merlin shook his head and Xion pushed the tears back, her ears folding against her head as she took deep breaths and listened to the conversation, standing stiff and numb. Merlin shook his head, his face stern and compact as he stared over at the young Neko.

"I am afraid not Xaldin. I am unable to locate Pete's presence. He is no more." He stopped for a moment, placing his hand on his chin and thinking for a moment. "However, this young Inu claims that he knows of the location were Pete fell. The court know nothing of his presence within the castle as of yet, and I aim to keep it that way until I can fully understand the circumstances brought to us." He reached out and pulled the chain towards him, turning it over in his hand and letting the chain slip through his fingers like threaded water whilst the pendant turned into an opaque black. "This pendant…it is strange that this boy comes with it." Turning to Xaldin, he spoke softly. "You now were the Inu waits, Xaldin? I ask that you bring him to me for further inspection."

Xaldin nodded, bowing slightly before he headed for the door, his footsteps long and heavy before he was stopped by Merlin's quiet voice once more. "Oh, and Xaldin…" The large Kuma turned with one eyebrow raised at Merlin's smile. "Make sure you are not seen. I want no more hysteria within the castle."

Nodding, Xaldin left, and Merlin's eyes were drawn to Xion. She was standing with a slumped posture, her eyes glued to the floor. Merlin leaned back in the chair and turned to look over the Neko once more, speaking and addressing Xion directly despite his averted gaze.

"You saved this boy. Was there any reason as to why, Princess?"

Xion looked up for half a second before she shuffled and shook her head. "No, sir. He was in the snow, I didn't know he was Night Crawler until he was brought into the castle."

Merlin nodded slowly. "So Xaldin has told you what I fear to be true." She never answered and he sighed heavily. "If the council gets so much as the whisper of a rumour as to who this boy may be I fear it could be disastrous. You know that they have been drifting from me as of late, do you not?" She nodded and he continued. "I fear they are growing closer to Xemnas than I would like."

"Xemnas? But-"

"You must understand Princess, the Neko King is a strong force to go against. He has us surrounded on almost every side and we are hard pushed to defend ourselves from him and his allies. If this boy is who I think he may be, a very tantalising offer comes to us. We were forced to pull away from the Neko King to secure your travel here. Now, if this Neko is who I think he is, the Neko King-"

"Will buy him from us." Xion finished, her eyes as black as coal and the growl unhidden in her throat. "You'd let them sell him. Just to save the country's skin at the loss of its dignity and pride. You'd have these people go crawling back to that barbaric man on their hands and knees and you'd let him spit in your face if it meant your lives." She stopped herself as her voice began to rise, catching herself and her anger suddenly and shaking her head, backing up some and looking down to the floor once more. "I'm sorry."

"No. You are correct. That is what I fear Xemnas' attention may be. But not mine own. I may be old Princess, but there is life in me yet. Now, Xemnas does not know this boy is here. Yet." At her confused expression he continued. "This castle is hollow princess. No secret is safe. He will know soon enough." When she opened her mouth he lifted his hand for silence and smiled. "Which is why I am glad this Inu has come to us. Beyond his gruesome details of the King's passing, he mentioned a story unlike any other. I think it is one you would like to hear, and perhaps a visit from a supposed friend will wake our slumbering item of interest. Don't you agree?"

Xion was confused, about to ask what he meant by the story before a large knock rang out at the door and it was pushed open. Xaldin entered, his face flushed as he pushed a cloaked figure in non-too gently and watched the shadow stumble, smirking as he did before he pushed the door closed behind him and turned to Merlin, his eyes glaring.

"You did not say boy chatterbox. Four times almost caught." He raised his voice and turned to the shadow that lowered his hood, pointing his finger in the male's direction. "Boy need to learn to shut mouth when told. Next time I shut it for him."

Xion watched with a raised eyebrow as Xaldin fingered his sword before her attention was grabbed by the Inu himself as he unhooked the cloak at his shoulder and let it drop to the floor. He was still dressed in old beaten and ripped leather Tora armour, his hair blonde and his eyes full of spirit as he raised his own finger back and snarled at Xaldin. "Well maybe if you would have told me where we was going instead of just throwing that damn cloak over me and patrolling me away-"

"Boy no need to know. I know. Boy should trust."

The Inu rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm gonna trust an armed guard when I'm locked in a room in a castle I don't know with nobody I know there to defend me and no sword!"

Before Xaldin could speak Merlin cut him off. "There is no one in this castle that you know?"

The Inu rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "How many times I gotta tell ya old man. I don't know any one here, and I don't know anymore than what I already tol' ya."

Merlin's eyes sparkled and he turned away from the Inu to look at Roxas on the bed. "So, there is no person in this room that was involved in your descriptive story?"

The Inu groaned, scrunched his eyes closed tight, and opened them, about to moan once more before he caught sight of the blonde Neko lying motionless. "Roxas!" Storming forwards, he pushed Xion out of the way, ignoring her yelp and Xaldin's growl as he made his way around to the side of the bed and grabbed Roxas' shoulders, shaking them wildly and shouting his name, frowning when the blonde refused to wake. Turning, he watched as Merlin raised his hand to prevent Xaldin moving forward as the aggravated Kuma placed his sword back into its sheathe and leaned against the door once more, grumbling to himself as Xion picked herself up from of the floor.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" The Inu accused, letting his friend drop down to the bed and forming his hands into fists.

"We didn't do anything!" Xion snarled, folding her arms across her chest and glaring. "We saved him from the snow. You're the one who came in here shaking his head of his shoulders."

"Inu, if you please, before we get onto the dilemma of the Neko I would like you to retell the story you told me. From the beginning if you please." Merlin said, cutting across Xion as the young Inu slowly let his fists unclench and folded his arms across his chest.

"My name's not 'Inu', it's Hayner. And don't forget it." He grumbled, his eyes snapping across each of them suspiciously. "I was taken as a Tori spy a couple of months back when they found me out at sea with a couple of others that had been running from the Inu territory."

"Why Inu run? Inu safe in Inu territory." Xaldin grumbled, his eyes trained on Hayner's aggravated face.

"You gonna let me tell the story, Muscles?" Hayner snapped, watching as Xaldin glared but didn't speak again. "We were leaving because of the war that was sprouting up around the borders. The Tori Prince, Leon, said he'd let me go only if I went into the Tora camps as a spy for him and his lot. I dunno what happened to the others. Anyway, because the Inu, Ookami and Tora were all on the same side back then I could get in easily. I made up some crap story about wanting to protect my mother back home and they ate it up. I stayed for a while before I heard I would be transferred to Prince Axel's camp. So I ran."

"Which is when I met Roxas." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and let out a hollow laugh. "Never try stealing from a thief. It aint a good idea. 'Course, back then I didn't know who he was. We both got captured and taken away by Prince Reno. We met Axel and both got a couple of lashes." He winced at the memory and Xaldin nodded from across the room.

"I've seen marks. Story is true."

Hayner nodded. "Things were okay until the Tori attacked. I got a heads up a few days before the assault, but I couldn't warn Roxas because we were in different tents. A few days later we were on our way down to the castle in the central city. When we were there I got put on guard duty and was given a rota. Roxas never got one because he'd challenged Reno to one to one combat. Things were okay for a while and then something happened. The fight was called off. Next thing I know Roxas is getting executed before half the city. Whilst everyone was busy I went down to the lower dungeons and set Yuffie and Leon free. By the time we came back up it was madness. No sooner had we all escaped than the Ushi caught us. I'm not sure what happened there either, but Pete chose me and Seifer to take with him and Axel tagged along. Next thing I know we're walking through the snow and Axel and Pete lag behind." He folded his ears back against his head. "By the time I realised it was too quiet Pete was dead and Axel was being carted off by some Neko. Me and Seifer split there and I came here."

He shook his head to rid himself of his trance and frowned at Merlin. "That's the story. Again. Now what the hell is going on?"

"I'm afraid that there are people within the court that would kill you and sell…Roxas, was it? I'm afraid that unless Roxas wakes soon we may be faced with a dilemma that is too big for any of us to handle."

Hayner rolled his eyes at Merlin. "Then lets wake him up so we can get moving."

"Wait, you wanna leave?" Xion asked, her heart sinking a little further as she looked between her rescued treasure and Hayner's raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because we've gotta get outta here. That Neko that dragged Axel of said there was two hundred Raion fleets ready to make their way down south to come and get us. We've gotta move."

Xaldin stepped away from the door, his voice deep when he spoke. "Inu never say Raion fleets come. When they come?"

Merlin held up his hand once more, drawing their eyes back to him and smiling slightly. "Pete is deceased. The Neko King undoubtedly knows we have the boy. All that is left is to determine if he is who we think he is, and who you claim him to be. After that we may consider our options. However, I am afraid the boy will not wake. He sleeps like a stone."

Hayner scoffed. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't know how to wake a sleeping Neko up?" When nobody spoke he rolled his eyes once more and turned behind him, looking about before he spied a basin that was filled with water. Dipping his fingers in, he pulled them back almost immediately and shuddered at the ice cold temperature. A smile came to his face and he looked down on the Neko evilly. "Perfect."

Slowly, he picked up the large basin with both hands and turned, tilting it slowly on an angle above the Neko's head as he let his tongue stick out. He was about to tip the water out of the basin when Merlin's cautious voice broke through once more.

"Are you sure about this, Hayner. I would hate it if you were to send your friend into shock."

"Pffft. Please, Roxas aint sleepin'." He looked down on the Neko and smirked, tilting the basin dangerously over his friends face and holding it in place as he spoke. "I'd bet my life that he's been earwigging the entire time." He looked down at his friends even breathing and spoke once more, directly addressing Roxas. "Hey Rox, some people here wanna talk to ya. So, yano, whenever you wanna get your ass up I'd be more than a little grateful." Roxas never moved and from across the room Xaldin let out a gruff laugh and smiled.

"Inu gone mad. Too much snow send boy blind. Little Prince sleeps. Inu not heard."

Hayner growled. "How many times I gotta tell you that my names Hayner, Muscles?" Turning back to Roxas, he tilted the basin a little more. "Roxas, in my hand right now is some freezing cold water. Don't believe me?" He pulled the basin back, cradled it between his arm and his chest and dipped his fingers into the bowl, pulling them out and flicking them on Roxas' cheek before he raised the dish once more. "See? Now either you get your ass out of bed and help me out here before we both get sold on the black market, or I'm gonna drench you so badly you won't be needing a bath for weeks." Roxas never moved and Hayner began his countdown.

"One." There was no movement and beside him Hayner heard Xion huff.

"This is never going to work."

"Shush!" Hayner grumbled, ignoring the Kuma princesses glare as he spoke. "Two."

Still there was no movement.

"Three!" He tipped the bowl, staying true to his threat and drenching Roxas thoroughly. The young Neko woke almost instantly, startled completely as his heart leapt into his mouth at the sudden drop in temperature. Yelping, he pushed the bowl away from him, effectively smashing it into Hayner's face as the Inu yelled and went down to the ground, followed by a rolling Roxas, leading to the pair of them landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Roxas groaned and shook his head, immediately regretting the action as his head swam before he looked down at the moving mass beneath his soaked frame. Hayner was glaring up at him, pushing and tugging hard as they both remained wrapped and trapped in the tangled bed sheet that had entwined them both together. Shuddering from the sudden cold, Roxas winced and moved his damaged wrist from where it was laying crushed beneath Hayner's back, pulling it to his chest and frowning at the lack of chain and the thick bandages before his gaze was snapped to Hayner. Speaking in a croaky voice, he flicked his ears upwards and frowned. "Hayner? What…what's going on?"

Hayner smiled nervously beneath the drenched teenager, the water dripping off Roxas to land on him as he shook it from his face and swallowed hard. "You were really sleeping? Heh, oops."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, his ears going back slightly as he looked over at the bowl that lay dripping the last few drops before he looked down at his soaking frame. When he looked back up, Hayner gulped to see his eyes were no longer filled with confusion, but rather a humorous evil glare that promised revenge. When Roxas spoke it was slow and forcefully dragged out, appearing all the more dangerous by the scratch it held to it. "Yeah. I _was_ sleeping." Ignoring Hayner's bashful look Roxas sat up, his hand still cradled to his chest as he let his ears flick backwards and glanced about the room.

Immediately he swallowed hard, his instincts kicking in and forcing his mood to darken as he failed to recognise his surroundings or the three people that looked upon him and Hayner. Standing, he backed up some and snarled down at Hayner, his mind overloading with new information as the Inu sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell's going on?! Where are we?"

Before Hayner had the chance to answer Xion spoke up, her voice light and friendly as she smiled at the suspicious Neko that was still glancing about the room, his eyes trained on the door and windows as they held a calculating depth. "You're in the Buta castle. Me and Xaldin," she pointed over at the larger Kuma and Roxas' eyes followed, "we found you in the snow. We brought you back here and tried to warm you up. Before the Inu arrived anyway." The glower on her face as she turned to glare at Hayner said it all to Roxas.

Looking down at the Inu that was sat behind his feet, Roxas folded his arms across his chest, careful of his wounded wrist as he waited impatiently. When Hayner did nothing but smile and shrug innocently and offer up an apologetic "what?" Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back when the larger Kuma spoke.

"Xaldin right. Little Inu too long in snow. Little Prince sleeping. Now Little Prince wake suspicious. All Inu fault!"

"My fault?!" Hayner shouted incredulously, causing Roxas to wince at the loud volume as his ears adjusted to being used once more. "How is it my fault? If you would have had your way we'd still be waiting, Muscles. At least I woke him up!"

Roxas sighed, letting his shoulders deflate a little as he looked about dejectedly. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

His eyes were drawn to the right where Merlin sat waiting patiently. "Of course. You must be confused. This is Princess Xion of the Kuma Kingdom and her protector Xaldin." He pointed at them both in turn and watched Roxas' eyes follow. "They saved you. My name is Merlin. I am chief advisor to the recently deceased Buta King-"

"Deceased?" Roxas trailed of and let his ears go backwards, looking about the room of crestfallen faces and shaking his head, his arms going up defensively. "What are you talking about? I saw Pete the other day; he was fine."

"Alas, I am afraid Pete is no longer fine." Merlin mumbled, his eyes going to the floor. "Your own friend witnessed his murder."

Turning, Roxas shivered and looked to Hayner once more, the muscles in his body aching with every move he made. Hayner swallowed hard and avoided Roxas' gaze. "It's true. Pete's dead, Rox. He aint comin' back no more."

"But…but he was coming home. He was on his way here, to the Buta Kingdom. He can't be…." He stopped, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands, fading into silence.

When he failed to speak again Merlin continued. "Neko, if there was any possibility Pete was alive my subjects would know. Now, with the King gone and no heir to take the throne, I am powerless to the rulings of the court. They know you are here, but they do not know as of yet who you are. Which brings us to our next order of business." Roxas turned to face Merlin and watched as the man's eyes narrowed. "I need your name. Your full name. And every title you have ever possessed as well as every title you hold the power to grasp. And I need it urgently and truthfully if you are to survive the next few hours. Do you understand, Neko?"

Roxas frowned, nodding slowly before he looked about the room at all of their eager faces and folded his ears back. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at Hayner and frowned. "How much did you tell them?"

Hayner shrugged his shoulders and folded his own ears back slightly. "Everything. They saved ya Rox, I couldn't not tell them after that. Besides, they're Pete's people. If they were gonna sell ya out they would have done it by now."

Roxas nodded before he turned back to Merlin and spoke in a certain voice, coughing before he spoke to remove the rough edge from his voice. "My name is Roxas Strife. I'm the middle child of three from the Neko Kingdom." He stopped for a moment and thought hard. "My eldest brother has the true right to rule the Neko Kingdom under birth."

"So you are a prince?" Melrin asked, watching as Roxas shuffled slightly before he sighed.

"That's what I've been told." He rolled his shoulders back and straightened up, slightly more confident as the wet clothes stuck to his skin in the stuffy heat of the room.

"If Little Prince story true, how come we no hear of name Roxas before?" Xaldin asked, bringing Roxas' frown to him.

"Because I don't travel by the name Roxas. That's only what my family call me."

From behind him Hayner spoke up. "Dude, you consider me as family? Damn…"

"Of course I do. What else would I call you after everything we've been through together?"

Hayner laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno. A thorn, a pain in your side, a leech, a burden, a troublemaker, a-"

Merlin interrupted Roxas' laughter from his friends rambling and brought their eyes back to him. "But if you do not go by a Prince's title and you do not hold your birth name to any man's lips, what do you call yourself for mere strangers to hear?"

Roxas smiled and placed his hands on his hips, standing tall and defiant. "My name's Night Crawler."

Merlin smiled and his eyes twinkled slightly. "I thought you might be. Now, Night Crawler, I am forced into a difficult position."

Xion growled from the corner of the room, drawing their eyes to her as she spoke. "He's my charge, Merlin. You can't sell him. I won't let you."

"Sell me?" Roxas asked, looking between them both and backing up slightly. "What...?"

Merlin closed his eyes as if pained. "You see, our court has become somewhat of a farce. Xemnas runs the court and as of late he has been taking more power within the city. I am afraid that soon he will be able to overrule my own judgement. Lately, to ensure we could receive the Kuma Princess safely we pulled away from the Neko King's formation and now he considers us an enemy. However, Xemnas believes that if we could perhaps find the young heir he seeks and present him to him as a gift we would no longer be banished from the alliance the Neko King has raised about himself." When he saw Roxas stiffen he held his hand up and leaned back in his chair. "However, Xemnas does not know you are here."

Roxas frowned and shook his head. "Pete said I'd be okay to come here. It was why I headed down south instead of up north in the first place."

"Little Prince no understand. Pete murdered. Things change. Xemnas gaining power and we unable to stop him." Xaldin turned from Roxas to Merlin and spoke in an almost commanding tone. "Little Prince must flee with Inu."

Merlin shook his head. "And where would you have them go? To go north they must pass either Ushi, Tora, Raion, Hitsuji, or Neko land. I'm not an expert on your recent travels Night Crawler," Roxas' ears flicked up at his name. "But I would think that none of these Kingdoms are harbouring friendly thoughts for you currently, are they?"

Roxas never answered and Merlin continued, turning to the items on the bed and watching Roxas take in a deep breath, his uninjured hand subconsciously going to his throat and gulping when he realised the pendant in Merlin's hand was in fact his own. Merlin folded the pendant over in his grasp before he stood and handed it to the young Neko, watching as Roxas took it carefully and suspiciously before he placed it over his head, ignoring Hayner's confused mumblings behind him.

Merlin smiled when the pendant turned blue once more and turned to pick up the letter, his fingers running over the edges and fingering the red wax seal. From the back of the room Xion turned to Xaldin and huffed. "Thought you said it was nosy to look through other people's things?"

Xaldin nodded. "It is for Little Princess. Not for Merlin. Little Prince awake. Technically not snooping."

Xion rolled her eyes and Merlin turned to address Roxas, watching as the blonde kept his eyes trained on the buta suspiciously. "You received this from King Pete, yes?"

Roxas nodded slowly. "He said I was only to open it if…" he paused and swallowed hard, folding his ears back and forcing the words passed his lips. "If anything happened to him." Shaking his head, he let his shoulders sag and looked away. "I didn't think I'd be opening it any time soon. Kind of forgot about it really."

Merlin hummed before he handed Roxas the letter, watching as the Neko sealed his wet fingers about it and took it lightly, feeling the weight and sighing. Merlin spoke in a friendly and soft tone. "I think now is as good a time as any to see just what that little envelope holds before you go running of again, hmm?"

Roxas looked down at the letter. It was smeared in ash and black on one side, singed by the fire he had jumped through back at his execution when Pete had saved him, and now it was slightly wet as the droplets fell from his soaked hair to land against the rough paper thanks to Hayner. He watched as the Inu leaned over his shoulder, his arm raised to rest against him slightly as he watched Roxas undue the seal painfully slow. The red wax broke away in soft flakes, falling to the ground as the flap popped open. Taking a deep breath, Roxas forced the moisture away from his eyes and placed his fingers inside the envelope, frowning when they collided with something smooth and cold.

Tilting his head to the side slightly Roxas upended the envelope and shook it, watching as a thick metal chain fell into the palm of his hand followed by a letter. Holding the pendant up, Roxas frowned at it in the light, holding it on a level with his eyes and letting them widen slightly when it turned a pretty baby pink in his hands. The colour drained from his face as he watched Hayner snatch it from his hands, mumbling about what kind of stone it was before he frowned when it turned black.

Roxas closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. At least now he knew what the Ushi King meant by three pendants. But why? Why had Pete given him such a burden?

"What's the deal with this? Dude, I think it's like one of those mood changing thingies." Hayner laughed, handing the trinket back to Roxas and watching as it turned back pink. "Guess I must be in a crap mood and you must be in a lovey dovey one huh?" When Roxas sent him a death glare he leaned of the blonde and laughed nervously. "Or not. It could just be broken."

"That's not broken you fool." Merlin mumbled, his face white with shock as he looked between the Neko and the amulet. "That is one of the most sacred items you could possibly receive. And Pete has given it to you, Night Crawler…" He stopped and paused, his hand stroking his beard lightly before he spoke again. "Does the letter say anything as to why Pete left you with such a gift?"

Roxas frowned at Merlin's choice of words. He saw the pendant as a complete nuisance, the exact opposite of a gift. With Pete gone and no heir, who was he supposed to give the responsibility to? He could give Cloud the Neko piece, but the Buta piece was stuck with him unless he gave it away. But to who? He couldn't give it to any of the other nations. Not with the thirst for power so out of control…

Holding onto it tightly, Roxas wrapped the chain about his right wrist, making sure it was securely in place as he clicked the clasp closed and opened the letter. The ink was looped and perfect, pristine and perfect to the very touch. Completely unlike his own. Slowly he read it, tripping over a few words and grumbling a thanks to Hayner when the young Inu corrected him and continued reading over his shoulder.

_Dearest Night Crawler, _

_If you are reading this then there are two scenario's that I am forced to believe. A) I am deceased, and upon my final request you have opened this letter. B) You are still holding onto your street traits and have opened this letter against my will. In which case I will know and find out and will make sure you receive a just reward for your negligence of a dying wish. Hopefully scenario A is the case, and so I will continue this letter in good faith. _

_Night Crawler, I have seen you grow as both man and boy through our small encompassed journey together. I know not of the details of the hardships you have endured, but looking on you now as I write this letter, I know that an honourable and dedicated soldier stands within you. From the very moment I saw you in the snow I knew there was something that was going to happen. You have a very important destiny and the road is only just beginning to unravel before you. I pray to the Goddess every day that you do not get lost._

_You will find enclosed the Buta section of the amulet. I am entrusting to you the most valuable treasure I have ever come to own in the hopes that it will be safe, as I am sure it will be. Knowing that it is in your hands will allow me to rest peacefully. I thank you for that. _

_I hope that you read this some place safe. Too many greedy hands squabble over these items, and I know that you yourself have obtained an enemy or two on the long road you are walking. Now, with this item comes the responsibility I am placing upon your shoulders. I am asking you to stand tall, Night Crawler. The time to be a man has come. _

_I ask that you travel to the Buta Kingdom, if you are not already there, wherein you will find a man that travels by the name of Merlin. Seek him out and from then on give to him this message:_

_Merlin, under the decree of the King; King Pete the Second; ruler of all that is entitled within Buta Territory, I give thereupon leadership, ownership, and command to the Neko Prince known to be Roxas a.k.a. Night Crawler. Within my long absence I name him my successor to all I own and command, to every subject loyal and disloyal to me within the Buta Territory, to ever soldier that stands to defend me. I give to him my Kingdom, my riches, my lands, my servants, and my home. As poof of the sincerity and validity of this letter there is the security of the amulet we have both sought to defend, and the seal of a deceased King's signature. I ask that you train him as you have me, that you teach him the ways to lead and rule, and that you show him the bargained trade of a fair heart and loyal judgement. _

_To finish my life I leave thanks to all who have served and helped me. To each of you I secure a gratitude forever aching of repayment in my heart. _

_Night Crawler, I pray you do what is right. _

_Forever Yours, _

_King Pete II, ruler of the Buta Kingdom._

Roxas stayed stock still, the letter frozen in his numb hands as he finished whispering of the name in the eerily silent room. The amulet glowed pink about his wrist as the blue one about his neck begged him to connect them in what he knew would end in disastrous consequence. Gulping, he looked over the letter one more time, flipping it from front to back and shaking his head.

"No… no, no, no, Pete can't do this to me!" He let the letter drop and watched as Xion picked it up, her eyes curious as she scanned the words whilst Merlin smiled in his seat, ignoring the raised eyebrow Xaldin sent his way as he watched the young Neko pull at his hair as he growled and sank onto the bed. Beside him Hayner looked down on him in confusion, shrugging his shoulders and speaking in a confused tone.

"What are you getting all upset about? Dude, you just got given a kingdom!" His voice was slightly awestruck, but he never continued as Roxas glared up at him.

"No. I got given a damn chain. He might as well have stuck an apple in my mouth and given the Neko King a damn bow an' arrow to shoot me with!"

Hayner frowned. "I don't get it?"

Roxas wasn't the one to answer this time, instead the answer came from across the room. "Little Prince upset because now he cannot run. He must stay. Fight. Be brave. Look after people of Buta Kingdom. Become leader and protector overnight. Make hard war choices and face council of people who not know him and men in castle who won't like him here. Little Prince is trapped between rock and hard place."

Hayner mouthed an 'oh' and watched as Roxas buried his face in his arms, mumbling out from under them. "I can't do it. I don't want to do it. They can't make me lead people if I don't want to."

"No, but Xemnas will have something to say about it." Roxas frowned and looked to Merlin as the man spoke once more, his old voice sparking with wisdom and guidance. "Listen Neko. And listen well. If you stand here as Night Crawler, the Neko Prince, you will be captured by Xemnas, with or without mine and the princesses own protection, your friend will be killed and you will be sold to the Neko King to be tortured until he executes you to your people. But, if you stand here as Night Crawler, Buta King and Neko Prince, no matter what Xemans may think of your judgement or your birth, he cannot overthrow or sell you. You and your friend will be safe. I can teach you the way of judgement and Xaldin will offer you his guidance on war. Xemnas will be up here any time soon, Night Crawler, what is your decision?"

Before Roxas could speak his gaze was brought upwards as Hayner pulled at the collar of his shirt and gave his friend a desperate smile. "I gotta tell ya Rox, I like the sound of option two."

Roxas shook his head, glancing about at all of the faces that waited for his answer before he looked back to Hayner and whispered quietly. "Hayner, I can't do this. I can't make war choices or lead people. What if I screw up? What if I do something wrong and people end up dead because of me?"

Hayner sighed and knelt down by the bed, clapping his hand against Roxas' shoulder and smiling. "Rox, out of all the time I've known you all you've done is screw up."

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled at Hayner's grin. "Gee, thanks."

"I'm being honest. But you know what, you always manage to pull it around. I think that you can't go wrong here mate. But that's just me. It's up to you. These people are depending on you, and let's face it," he lowered his voice to an immediate whisper and guarded his mouth with his hand so that the others couldn't hear him. "If you really wanna get your brothers and Axel back, you're gonna need an army."

Roxas frowned. "What do you mean Axel? He's probably already at the Tora castle."

Hayner let out a small laugh and smiled. "Oh yeah, forgot you was actually sleeping. Okay, quick recap, Pete died in an ambush, some guy called Marshal got Axel and took him back to the Neko Kingdom to marry some girl called Larxene, and Seifer went home and said if you ever need him to give him a shout." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Dude, Axel's gonna need rescuing. And as much as I hate the guy, I know that you can't do it without getting through the Shika, Hitsuji and Ushi first. So let's take the offer and go for it! And if we do screw it up we'll both end up dead anyway. We really haven't got anything to lose."

Roxas thought hard for a moment, looking over at Merlin and raising an eyebrow. "You'd help me out?"

"I would do my very best to help guide you, as would the Kuma Princess and Xaldin. After all, the Kuma are known for their dangerous war tactics and fighting skills."

Roxas glanced between Xion and Xaldin and smiled when they nodded. "Okay…I'll give it a shot." Merlin smiled and was about to speak before Roxas cut him off. "On one condition."

"Yes, my King."

Roxas shuddered and shook his head. "Okay, two conditions. First, don't ever call me King again. Just plain creeps me out. Second, if I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it my way. Okay?"

Merlin nodded, about to speak before the door was thrown wide, banging of its hinges violently as a man stood in the doorway dressed in the finest silver silk money could buy. His shirt was patterned silver, intricately detailed, and a half-cape hung lazily from his shoulders, stopping at his waist and coating the beginnings of his thick woollen trousers that were tucked into a pair of finely designed leather boots. His hair was silver and flowed down his back like a waterfall, shimmering and reflecting the light perfectly as his cold eyes scanned the room and landed on Roxas, his mouth turning up into a cold hearted sneer as he spoke.

"So the rumours in the court are true." Amber eyes burned into Roxas and he stood, folding his arms as the man entered the room and sized him up, judging him before he had chance to speak. "I didn't believe them at first when they told me they had found a boy with white ears lying defenceless in the snow. But I see now."

"You cannot touch him Xemnas."

Xemnas turned his eyes to Merlin and walked over slowly, looking down on the old man and never once raising his voice. "Perhaps you have forgotten your place in your old age. I rule the court now. The boy is of obvious value-"

"You can't have him!" Xion growled, stepping forwards and standing beside Roxas as the blonde Neko looked down at her in confusion, wondering why she was so defensive of him. Xemnas stepped forwards, his smile placed thinly on his lips before he stopped as the sound of metal being drawn drew his eyes to Xaldin at the back of the room.

Xaldin's eyes were dark, his sword held tightly in his hand as he glared at the thinly built male before him. "No touch Little Princess or Little Prince."

Xemnas chuckled. "How very touching that you have taken it upon yourself to secure another charge Xaldin. But I am afraid my decision is final."

"That would be where you are wrong, Xemnas." Merlin smiled as Xemnas turned to him and watched the man's confused face. "Night Crawler here obtained a letter from King Pete himself. Inside was a rather precious item and some clear instructions." Xion held out the letter and Xemnas snatched it from her, grunting as he watched the Princess stand tall as he flicked the paper and read it quickly.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, disbelieving laughter ripping from his throat. "This is obviously a counterfeit."

"It is not, and as proof Night Crawler has effective control over the Buta piece of the amulet." Merlin smiled triumphantly as Roxas held up his wrist to show the glowing pink piece of the puzzle and Xemnas growled low in his throat. "King Pete clearly explains whom he wants the piece to go to, and the colour itself is your proof. I think you should show a little more respect to your King, Xemnas."

Roxas frowned at the word but bit back his comment all the same. Xemnas gave out a rough huff, throwing the letter back to Xion and watching as she caught it before he stormed to the door, turning slightly before he entered the hallway and glaring at the people in front of him, all of them from a different species. "We will see, Merlin. The court will have something to say about this-"

"The court cannot overrule a King's wishes, Xemnas. You know that as well as I do."

Xemnas stuttered for a moment, thinking hard before he growled and left. Merlin let out a small chuckle and watched Roxas deflate a little, his ears going back before he addressed him. "Well, Night Crawler, as King of the Buta Kingdom, what is your first Royal request?"

Roxas looked down at his sodden clothes and smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and wincing a little as his wounded wrist panged. "Can I please get a new change of clothes?"

Beside him Xion laughed, smiling up at him fondly as Hayner smacked his forehead behind him and groaned. "Roxas, what the hell man? That's a lousy way to go down in history. You know, next to your name it'll say; Night Crawler, first degree of business; dry clothes."

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well it's your damn fault!"

"How the hell is it my fault?!"

As the two got into a heated argument about whose fault it was and Xion laughed beside them, holding her aching sides, Xaldin turned to Merlin with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure Little Prince ready to rule?"

Merlin smiled and stood. "No. But I think he will pick it up soon enough."

* * *

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! This is only up so early because I finally got over the 300 mark! This is the first of my stories to do it :D Thank you all so much! Seriously, I only update based on reviews lol. They are my motivation so to speak.

**xturtlepushupsx - hope that was okay :D and hopefully it'll tie you over for a little while ^_^ cheers for the review!**


	27. Faces of friend and foe

Riku woke slowly, his head and face aching as he grunted and opened his eyes to the sweet glare of the morning sun. He was laid flat on the ground, the long strands of grass dripping soft banquets of snow against his skin as he shook his head and sat up slightly, looking about him in confusion. He was laid in a clearing, the snow soft and plush but still unforgivingly wet as he lay against it, shrouded by the thick dense nestles on all sides that encompassed the small clearing and created a thick haven-like nest.

Pushing his ears back, Riku looked down beside him and frowned to find Kairi sleeping against him, cuddling close as she frowned in her sleep and mumbled incoherently. Looking down, he tilted his head to the side to find her wounds freshly wrapped with cloth, not bandages or purposely died white linen, but more the scruffy clean rag that looked as if it had been torn from someone's shirt. Thinking hard, Riku closed his eyes and let the memories swamp him, the sound of long lost screams invading his ears as the imaginary fires blazed from behind his closed eyes. Jumping, he caught his ragged breath and looked down as Kairi stirred, her eyes lit with confusion and suspicion as she warily sat up and glanced about them.

Frowning, she folded her ears back and glanced about their small clearing, thinking for a moment before she turned back to Riku as the male stood quietly, his footsteps soft against the snow as he stepped forwards and delicately touched one of the thick bushes that encircled them. No sooner had his flesh touched thorn than he pulled back, hissing slightly at the rip in his skin as he gave the area a scowl. They were trapped successfully, and as he glanced about Riku found his heart sinking as the disturbing memory of Sora being left on the Tori Island stung his wounded heart.

"Riku…?"

Turning at the sound of Kairi's voice, Riku looked down on the young female Kitsune and listened to her small frightened voice. She never looked at him as she spoke. Instead she cupped her hands in her lap and stared at the snow.

"Do you think… … do you think everyone's okay?" Glancing upwards she saw Riku turn completely to face her, one of his ears twitching as some snow slumped lazily from a tree branch in the distance. "I mean…my sister… your brother… Sora…" she trailed of and let her gaze fall once more. "Do you think they're all still…?"

She never finished, and Riku never answered. Instead he looked back out to the bushes and shook his head. When he spoke his voice was no more than a restrained whisper, but it was clear all the same. "Kairi, when the Tori General took us away from…" he stopped and clenched his fists, unable to bring himself to say the words he knew to be true. He had left Sora. Not intentionally, but he had still left him all the same. Swallowing hard he continued. "When he took us away from the Tori Island, did he say anything? Do anything?"

Kairi shook her head and looked down at her leg. "Not much. We landed by the coast, and we waited for any survivors to come. But they never did. So many boats drifted back to us burning…" She trailed of and Riku let her keep her silence until she spoke once more. "You were unconscious and Zexion said to leave you be. So I did. It wasn't long after when I fell asleep on the beach…" She looked about once more at the snow-dropped thistles and frowned. "I don't know how we got here."

Riku grunted and dropped down into the snow, letting it drench his bottom half as he placed his chin in his palm and crossed his legs. "Well, he isn't here now. Either he dumped us here or he's gonna come back. I don't see why he'd go to all the trouble of finding such a well-placed spot if he wasn't going to come back for us."

"Maybe it was to stop us from following him." Kairi whispered, her eyes innocent as she looked up and shuddered at Riku's cold stare. She chose her next words carefully, wanting to defend her accusation and not wanting to upset the silver haired Neko when he had lost seemingly everything. "You didn't see his face, Riku. He was so quiet and angry." She shivered, ending the conversation there and sighing.

Riku grunted once more, folding his arms and letting his ears flick at the sound of the distant beat of wings that hung in the air close by. Looking up at the sky, he frowned and watched the clouds drift by as the sound came closer, hanging in the air and surging forwards like a deep hum. It was a while before he saw it; the black beast seemed to glide through the sky, the wings beating hard as the rider pushed the beast further and scrutinized the ground below. Riku stood, his eyes squinting slightly as he noticed the blue Kitsune ears atop the females head, her eyes desperate as she held on tight to a slumped figure in front, the face and body hidden by the creatures face and panting breath as the person slumped forwards with exhaustion.

Riku never tried to hide. They may have been surrounded by thistles and thorns that stretched over their heads to prevent anything from reaching them from the ground, but from the air they were nothing more than sitting ducks. Gritting his teeth, Riku watched as the Kitsune's eyes flicked to them and widened slightly, Kairi's gaze still trained on the ground.

But as the creature got closer, and the brown fuzzy hair of a familiar face became clear, the smile stretched across Riku's face, breaking out into a laugh he couldn't contain. Confused, Kairi looked up, her eyes filled with a soft haze before they lit up with the light of the sun as the blue eared Kitsune smiled down on them, her beast hovering over them before Sora popped his head over the side, his grin plastered across his lips and outshining the sun.

"RIKU!"

The beast in the air shivered, whickering slightly against the loud noise as the Kitsune rolled her eyes and carefully positioned her beast over the thorned nest. Slowly the beast landed, pawing at the ground carefully and gaining a steady footing before it completely folded its wings and dropped the last few centimetres to the ground. Before the beast even had chance to completely finish unfolding its wings Sora was wriggling out of the Kitsune's grasp, jumping from the saddle and squashing a disbelieving Riku with a bombardment of laughter that rang through the woods and forced them from their seclusion.

Riku wrapped his hands tightly about the young brunette, squeezing him tight and burying his face in Sora's hair, hiding his tears from view and said brunette nestled into his neck and laughed against it, the warm breath tickling Riku slightly. Chancing a glance upwards, Riku spotted the blue haired stranger dismount from her beast, letting go of the reins as she turned to Kairi on the ground, knelt, and enveloped the smaller Kitsune in a strong secure hug. Riku frowned. He had known Kairi for a while, but never had he seen the young woman Kairi was currently crying on the shoulder of.

He was about to question it before a more pressing matter struck him. Slowly he pushed Sora away from him, holding the confused brunette by the shoulders and smiling as Sora gave him a goofy grin. "Sora…how…?" He couldn't finish, and as he watched Sora's face slowly fall from a smile to a grimace, he knew something was wrong.

"He can't hear you." Glancing over his shoulder, Riku watched as the blue haired Kitsune turned to him, unravelling Kairi from her shoulder's as she stood, placed her hands firmly on her hips, and continued. "He's as deaf as a bat. Tried talking to him all the way here; he can't hear a thing."

As if to confirm what was going on Sora gave out a gentle shrug, nodding to the Kitsune before he turned to Riku and deliberately spoke in a conscious low tone, thinking hard on how to keep his voice level so he wasn't shouting once more. "Riku." He stopped, watching as the silver haired male turned to him before he gave out a sad smile. "I can't hear you." As if to prove his point he flicked his own ears. "I can't even move them, let alone feel them."

His voice was fine and as clear as crystal, but there was an effort behind every word. Riku looked between the blue haired Kitsune and Sora before he settled his attention on the latter, a smile coming to his face as he let his shoulders sag a little, a small spark coming to his eyes. "I don't care."

He heard the sigh rather than saw the blue haired Kitsune's eyes roll as she gave out a small laugh. "He can't hear you. Damn, you're not deaf too are ya?"

Riku frowned, thinking hard before he turned back to Sora and watched the brunettes confused and wary eyes, a smile on his face. Slowly he took Sora's right hand in his left, drawing sapphire eyes to him as he made slow and deliberate movements. He pointed at his eye first, watching as Sora furrowed his brow before he lowered his hand to his heart, pressing it firmly against his chest before he pointed at Sora's own. The brunette followed the hand carefully, putting the pieces together slowly.

"You heart me?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion before it hit him and he grinned as Riku laughed at him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and trying to fight the blush that came to his cheeks as he spoke on an even tone, thinking hard to keep his voice level once more. "Oh, I love you too, Riku."

Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's casual laugh before he pulled the male in closer for another hug, holding him tight as he looked up at the blue haired female from over Sora's shoulder. Speaking freely, he let Sora pull himself away as he stared confusedly between the two.

"So, I guess I should be saying thanks for saving Sora." Riku said, offering a small smile. "So, thanks er…" He paused, trailing of and shrugging his shoulders some.

The Kitsune chuckled, looking down on her sister for half a second before she turned back to Riku. "My name's Aqua, I'm Kairi's sister. As for your friend," she looked to Sora, watching as the brunette raised a cautious eyebrow whilst the beast between them slowly made its way over to Aqua and stood by her side. "I think my debt is finally repaid."

Riku tilted his head to the side slightly, mild confusion coming to his face. "You were in debt to Sora?"

"Not quite." Aqua raised her hand and leaned against her beast heavily, avoiding Sora's piercing gaze as she spoke brokenly, treading on each and every word carefully. "More, a relative."

Riku mouthed an 'oh'. "So…Cloud, then?"

Aqua's smile thinned and she shook her head. "I've never met Cloud before. Heard something of his name getting tossed around recently though."

"So, you've met Roxas?"

Looking up, Aqua caught the curious azure eyes and nodded slowly. "Me and Night Crawler have crossed paths once or twice. I guess that would be a simplistic way of putting things."

A deep frown set itself upon Riku's face and he found himself holding onto Sora a little tighter. "What do you mean simplistic? What happened?"

Kairi rolled her eyes from where she was sat on the floor, smiling tenderly as she looked between the two males and her sister. "Riku, you're such a worry wart. It was probably nothing, right Aqua?"

Aqua never looked down to meet her sister's gaze. Instead she kept hold of Riku's, her eyes burning before she straightened up. Folding her arms across her chest, she looked to Sora and back to Riku as her beast looked up at the sky with tinged bewilderment before she spoke.

"I could tell you what I mean, but I'm afraid it's not for every soul to hear. You and Sora are close, correct?" His arm still hugging Sora tight to him, Riku nodded and Aqua continued. "I think it best Sora doesn't know what I'm going to tell you. Not 'til it comes from Night Crawler's own tongue first." When Riku gave a hesitant nod Aqua returned it and spoke clearly, untroubled of Sora overhearing because of his apparent damage to his ears.

"Night Crawler and I worked together. A few weeks into the mission I received a troubling message from the Neko King that Night Crawler had killed my sister."

Riku shook his head. "That's impossible. Roxas is a lot of things, a thief and a pain being two of the main ones, but he's not a killer."

"Unfortunately at the time I did not know this. I was to understand that he had somehow gotten hold of my sister after he had found out about the passing of his brothers. Another lie the Neko King told me apparently." She stopped, rubbed her arms up and down and sighed. "I'm ashamed to say my anger blinded me somewhat. I hunted Night Crawler down and located him in one of the meadow plains that belongs to the Tori. We fought for a while; me in rage and him in distracted confusion. It pains me to say I bested him…"

Riku let his eyes widen slightly, his grip on Sora tightening as Kairi covered her mouth from the ground, looking up at her sister with terrified eyes as Aqua continued with a low and pained voice. "Thankfully the Tora prince got to him before I could finish him off. It would be a mistake I would inadvertently live to regret. Needless to say Night Crawler survived." She glanced up to Sora and offered him a small apologetic smile. "I found out some time later from a leaked source that I was wrong and my sister had fled the Neko King and headed to the Tori Island. I followed with some difficulties from the Ushi…" She shuddered before she continued. "And luckily managed to arrive in time to repay my debt to Night Crawler. I may have almost taken his life, but I also saved his brother's. From here on out him and I are equal. I owe him nothing more."

Riku nodded, about to open his mouth to speak before another sound rose around them thick and fast, encircling them and drawing them to the east side of the thorny nest. Zexion's voice was strong when it rang out, and was intertwined with the soft pang of steel slicing through stalks and stems.

"Well, that was touching Aqua. But I'm afraid your judgement on your debt will have to be restrained until the court can decide your fate."

Sora yelped and jumped backwards, unsuspecting the thick violent brush of thorns that exploded in a ripping ribbon and brushed his cheek until Riku pulled him out of the way and growled. Zexion's face became clear. He was tired, his face gaunt with dark rings under the eyes, but a small wisp of a smile clung like a desperate ghost to the side of his lips.

Aqua laughed and placed a hand on her hip, looking across at the male that made his way through the brush and batted away the sticking thorns. "Oh Zexion, you always were a stick in the mud. Can't you let me go this once?"

Zexion didn't so much as bat an eyelid at her false innocent voice as he addressed her. "No. You're hard enough to catch as it is, and there's someone very important who'd like to meet you."

Aqua raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh. "Who's that then?"

Zexion stepped to a side, his wings folding lightly as he pulled on the bushes with his thick gauntlets, opening them clearly and allowing a fair young woman to enter. Her hair was brunette, her face graced with the blessing of divine beauty both Sora and Riku had yet to see within another living being. Her smile was sweet, surpassing, and unjudging, perfectly stretched with full lips that were eccentric; the colour of a blooming rose. Her eyes sparkled like lost stars and as she approached on footsteps that failed to indent the snow her warm doe coloured ears atop her head flicked forwards, bringing to her a calming effect that would have had the most vicious of beasts purring at her feet. Her attire, perfectly chosen, was nothing more than a sleep pink silk dress, one side cut up to her upper left thigh to reveal the remnants of sating smooth skin, whilst an array of sewn falling lilies with scattered petals drew to each other from across in the false pretence stitching of emerald vines. Atop that she wore the softest of jackets, completed in a perfect white die that made the surrounding landscape look grey in comparison, emerging the snow in shame of being out-dressed.

Riku smiled at her, unable to perform any other action before he caught a glimpse of Sora's gaping mouth. Slightly irritated and hurt, he pushed the brunettes jaw back up gently with a finger and rolled his eyes at Sora's bashful blush. The beautiful woman before them nodded her head politely, smiling down on them all before she spoke in a voice softer than the Goddess could have ever intended.

"Hello, Aqua. I'm afraid it's been such a long time since we last spoke." She stopped and gave of a smooth and alluring laugh, pulling them all in. Riku remained confused, Sora still frowning by his side as the younger male attempted to read the woman's lips. But across from him Aqua and Kairi smiled almost knowingly. "I had thought you had forgotten about us. What with you and your people joining the Neko King's side of the war."

Riku folded his ears back and turned to Kairi on the ground. "What's going on?"

"I was going to tell you." Kairi mumbled, her face somewhat red as she dodged the silver haired male's wary gaze. "I swear. But there was never a good time."

"A good time for what?" Riku asked.

Before Kairi could answer Zexion broke through their conversation. "Hmph. I must admit, me and the Princess Tifa were also fooled by the young princesses ruse. After all, no one has heard from the young princess for such a time. It was not until I rescued you and her that I fully managed to comprehend who I was in the presence of." He turned to Riku with a frown and glanced down on Sora. "And just who I had left behind." Turning to look back up at Riku, he spoke in a somewhat unintentional sour voice. "You were right. I chose the wrong Neko. Forgive me."

"I don't understand…" Riku mumbled, looking between them before he turned back to Kairi, his speech astonished and drawn out with disbelief. "You're a princess…?"

Kairi stayed quiet and Aqua returned to lazing against her demon, brushing some of the snow from the beasts back before the beautiful maiden spoke up once more, drawing all of their eyes to her in the eerie and awkward silence.

"Perhaps introductions are in order. My name," she pressed s delicate hand against her chest just above her heart and smiled once more. "Is Princess Aerith. I rule the Nezumi Kingdom under my father's leave. This here is Zexion, Princess Tifa of the Tori Island's most trusted General." She stopped for a moment and turned to look at the two Kitsune's. Aqua was standing proudly, her feet apart and her shoulders back whilst Kairi waited with folded ears at her feet. "By your side stand Princess Aqua and Princess Kairi, both of whom are heirs to the Kitsune Kingdom and descendants of the great Kitsune King who waits patiently for them back in his castle." Her eyes sparkled somewhat and she turned to address Riku directly, the free-standing aroma of flowers breaking free with every movement she made. "And by your side stands undoubtedly, from what we overheard, the brother of one growlingly famous Night Crawler, who in himself in the second righteous heir to the Neko Kingdom and newly accounted for King of the Buta Dominion." She stopped and let out another soft laugh at Riku's stunned amazement. "And so, if you would be so kind, who, may I ask, are you? I suspect you must be someone of great importance to be in the presence of such political importance."

Riku gulped hard, looking about at all of the important faces and Sora's dependant and clueless one before he shook his head and released Sora slightly, thinking hard. "What are you saying? That Sora…" he turned to the young brunette, unable to return the smile that was thrown his way and ignoring the trouble frown that crossed the brunette's lips. "He's royalty?"

"Yes, didn't you know?" Aqua asked before she rolled her eyes when he refused to answer. "I would have thought you would have at least told him who he was with, Zexion."

Zexion growled before he straightened up and added to the conversation in a calm and collect manner. "Like I said before, Aqua, I had only recently come to the conclusion upon seeing your sister and the shadowed figure of yourself back at the castle. Had I of known who the boy was I assure you I would have picked the correct person. I was unsure of my conclusion until I reached the Nezumi castle, upon which my fears were confirmed."

Riku shook his head and looked up at the patiently waiting princess of the Nezumi Kingdom, swallowing hard as Aerith's gentle eyes bore into him, offering no judgement but a plain curiosity glazed across the surface. Finally he swallowed his fears and spoke, shrugging his shoulders as he did. "My name's Riku. My brother works for the current Neko King back in Neko territory and I was a household guard…" he stopped and waited with baited breath, looking around at their anxious faced before he lowered his head shamefully and sighed. "That's it."

Aerith gave a small frown, her wrinkle free forehead crinkling slightly before it disappeared and her smile was back. "So, you are not the same Riku who saved both Princess Kairi and Prince Sora from the Neko King?"

Riku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well…I…"

"And you are not the same Neko that showed bravery in the face of immediate danger? Did you not save the Prince from the burning Tori castle and threaten a General of the Tori Royal Army if he did not take the Prince instead of yourself?"

"You're making it sound bigger than it really is-"

"Am I?" Aerith's eyes sparkled. Turning behind her, she delicately raised her hands and snapped a large branch from the thicket of the thorns, her nimble fingers staying clear of the spikes before she turned back to them and held out her hand to Sora. Sora was apprehensive at first, his eyes slightly fearful. But as the fingers waited calmly and the seconds ticked by he slowly took her palm in his own and allowed her to pull him gently forward. Once there, she slowly turned him around, calving a series of words into the snow.

Sora's eyes darted along the snow message that clearly said the words '_Who is Riku?'_

Grinning, Riku turned from the letters to Aerith before he let his gaze glance across to a waiting Riku. When he finally spoke his volume was louder than it should have been, but Aerith never mentioned or signalled to it, despite Zexion's frown and grimace.

"Riku? He's the best guy in the whole world!" He lowered his tone unknowingly, the sounds never meeting his ears even though he was sure they passed his tongue. "He's mine. And I love him so much." He grinned, still stood beside the Princess as Riku gave him a small smile, his cheeks a bright red as he looked down to the ground and pushed his ears back.

"Do you still think that I am making it out to be more than what it is?" Aerith asked.

"It's not the same." Riku mumbled, still avoiding Sora's gaze. "He doesn't know he's a prince. If he knew he wouldn't want…" He trailed of, his shoulders slumping as he kicked the snow, covering the words. "He wouldn't want me."

From across the makeshift nest Aqua spoke up. "What's the problem? A minute ago you and him were both saying you loved each other. What changed?"

"Everything. He's a prince now."

"Now?" Aqua rolled her eyes. "He always was a prince. Know who you sound like?" When Riku never answered she continued anyway, filling the silence as the cold began to annoy her. "You sound like Night Crawler."

Riku turned to her, his attention snapped up as he flicked his ears forwards and fought back the confused stammer of questions, finally opting for an "I don't understand."

"He never did either." Aqua grunted. "Imagine how he felt when I caught him and that there Tora Prince kissing in the forest." At Riku's widened eyes she nodded, a smile coming to her lips. "Oh yeah. He used to think like you too. Of course, he didn't know who he was then, but either way he's still a thief, right? Thieves are hung on a daily basis. But that didn't stop him. He had no title, no worthy name, but look at him now. He has one kingdom under his belt and a claim to another. He aint exactly got Axel anymore," she itched her nose absentmindedly and sighed. "But I'd bet my father's kingdom that's where he's headed next."

Aerith frowned once more, her pretty face brandished by the wrinkles. "When did Axel acquire such dangerous taste? It seems like he's become something of a wild animal ever since him and Larxene parted ways all those years ago."

"But that's just it, isn't it." Aqua mumbled, her own frown appearing on her forehead. "Him and her lost their virginity together, and that's something sacred for a princess to be losing."

Aerith sighed, a slight tint to her face. "I do not think we should be talking about the purity of the Raion Princess so openly, nor when we are in the presence of male company."

Aqua waved her hand and dismissed the princess, continuing with her tale. "Well a friend of a friend of mine has these people running errands for him, and they say that Axel's being carted back to the Neko King's palace where Larxrene's planning a royal wedding. Apparently Ansem's trading the Raion amulet in exchange for the man who took away his princesses purity. So if Night Crawler doesn't hurry up and pick up his feet he could end up tripping on that white veil of hers."

Riku was about to join into the conversation, asking what was so precious about this Raion trinket and wondering why Aqua thought Roxas would ever trade a Kingdom filled with lives for just one before another rustling was heard and a man appeared through the snapping branches. Sora jumped once more at the hand that pried him away from the princess, yelping and falling backwards before Riku leapt forwards and caught him before he hit the snow, picking him up and glaring at the man opposite him.

The man was tall and thin, a scar running down one side of his face whilst an eye patch remained frozen in place, the cold black band snapping over the tied back black hair. His armour was thick but light, padded to keep in the warmth as one beady black eye glanced over them all and a grin slipped across the man's face, revealing the sparkling gold teeth beneath. When he spoke his voice was gruff, a rough sea accent pulling through as Aerith smiled sweetly.

"Well well, tea part is it kiddo's? Where was my invite?"

Aerith turned to Riku, motioning to the man beside her that lifted up a gloved hand and waved with a bored expression. "Riku, I would like you to meet my father's most trusted General, Xigbar."

The man's Nezumi ears, which were battered and bitten, slowly turning a faded grey against the aggravation of life, twitched. He nodded in Riku's direction before he looked to Sora and laughed. "An' you, what's your name short stack?"

Aerith shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid he cannot hear you, Xigbar. The poor boy was deafened by a blast Sephiroth fired against the Tori Island."

"Ah, pity."

"His name is Sora. He is the blood relative of Night Crawler and the youngest heir to the Neko throne, although he does not know it as of yet. We must write him a note when we get back to the castle. He can read, can't he?" When Riku nodded she gave a small sigh of relief and gave him a gracious nod in return.

"Ah, so you're one of them Neko's that are runnin' about the world?" He advanced a few steps and crouched down some to be on a level with the brunette, laughing when Sora growled and refused to move, straightening up some as he did. "Tough little bugger aint ya?" He straightened up with a bark of laughter and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, when ya figure out who an' what ya are, I wanna do some trainin' wiv ya."

"Training?" Riku asked, drawing Xigbar's attention to him as he frowned. "What for?"

"Well, I gotta make sure I'm in top shape for when I challenge Night Crawler 'an I?"

"Why would you want to challenge Roxas?"

Xigbar scoffed, turning to Aerith and raising his thumb over his shoulder in Riku's direction. "This kid for real?"

Aerith let out a small giggle and addressed Riku directly. "You must excuse him I'm afraid. He has a rather large ego and it can be hard to fulfil with challenges. Word of Night Crawler has travelled far and many wish to experiment with him to earn themselves a name. He has something of a fierce reputation."

"He won't have by time I'm through with him, I tell ya. I'm gonna destroy that little piece of fur." When he caught Aerith's stern eyes he raised his hands up. "Metaphorically of course." Riku let out a small short snap of a laugh, drawing their attention to him. "What's so funny, lad?"

Riku shook his head. "Sora isn't much of a fighter. Roxas is okay if you give him enough space to move in, but he has a thing about swinging large and leaving his sides open. You want a real challenge? Find Cloud. That guy will glare you to death before you even have a chance to pick up a sword. Believe me." He trailed of. He had tasted the scorn of Cloud's wrath when he had snuck of with Sora many times when they were younger, and it had never ended well. He had come to the assumption that it was one of the many reasons Cloud had a particular dislike for him.

"This Cloud…" Xigbar mumbled, scratching the base of his chin where the stubble had begun to sprout and frowning quizzically. "He's a worthy opponent?"

"More than Night Crawler, that's for sure."

"And you know this because…?"

"Because Cloud's Sora and Roxas' older brother. He taught them everything they know, and he left out everything they don't. You wanna really make him mad? Sneak off with one of the twins when he isn't looking." He winced at a particularly painful memory. "See how long you last then."

Xigbar nodded. "Challenge accepted, kiddo. Now where do I find this Cloud?"

Riku smiled. "You don't. You keep Sora and me alive, he'll come to you. And so will Night Crawler too."

Xigbar cracked a smile and let out a rumbling pirate laugh. "Ha! Clever little shit! Whaddaya say, Princess?" He turned to look to her and stretched his arms out. "Can we keep 'em?"

Aerith smiled warmly, looking over the confused brown eared Neko and Riku before she let her gaze float over to the two Kitsune's and Zexion. "You are all free to come with me as my guests. I will keep none of you against your will." Her smile vanished and a stern glaze came to her face like a mother scolding a child. "But I want no violence and no name calling. The Nezumi people have no quarrel with any of the sides in this war. I aim to keep it that way."

Without waiting for an answer she left back through the hole she had come through, Xigbar in her wake as he winked down on Sora, naming him his 'golden ticket' as he left before he was followed by a sour Zexion and Aqua, Kairi mounted atop the beast that flew a short distance over the thorned nest before it landed on the other side and folded its wings once more. Finally the last to leave was the two Neko's. Sora looked up to Riku with confusion, his eyes lost as he looked about at the empty scene before him.

Riku only shrugged. Sora would need answers. So many answers, but he had no way of giving them to the brunette now that his world was closed off to the world of sound. Slowly he reached down, nuzzled Sora's nose gently and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the bush and after the rest of their small group.

* * *

Axel was completely blind. As soon as they had entered Neko territory Marshal had insisted that he wear a blindfold, complaining that it was compulsory for all prisoners to be brought in under such conditions. Axel hadn't liked it, but being chained to the back of a buck by an armed assassin didn't leave him much room to argue the subject. So, begrudgingly, he had agreed. However, traipsing through the undergrowth of the forest blindfolded had led to him tripping, falling and cursing several times. A few times they had been forced to stop when he fell badly, but after a while they would press on. Needless to say Axel had been grateful when his feet had finally met the clatter of smooth stone. Although it meant he was within the Neko city, at least he would be at a lesser risk to falling and injuring himself more, especially since a vicious bout of fatigue had begun to sweep through him.

But after another half an hour of walking across cobbled streets they had stopped and he had heard the grinding creak of oak doors before smooth carpet silenced his scuffed footsteps. He didn't know when Marshal had left, but the man had. Axel had noticed the absence in his breathing some time ago, and now, as he sat in a stiff wooden chair that was bolted to the ground (he had tried standing unsuccessfully), his arms shackled to the back of it and weighing him down, he felt the weight of eyes on him. Vindictive vile eyes that seemed to swallow him whole.

There was the click of fingers and the sound of footsteps once more. But they weren't Marshal's. They were much too hasty and quick to please to be Marshal's. The blindfold was roughly removed and Axel continued to find himself blinded for a moment as he opened his eyes, the light of the torches sending him into a world of white as he blinked continuously and squinted about him. When his vision finally cleared he was able to see the room he was in. It was large and hollow, adorned with the richest of luxuries as oil paintings and thick pelted furs hung from every crevice of the wall that was not encompassed by the snaking lick of one of the many torches. There was no furniture in the room, but instead a large marble throne sat upon a pillar of three steps, a red carpet with gold trim feeding from it as the eyes looked on at him from that spot.

There was another click of fingers and a snap of a command before the guard that had removed him from the darkness swept from the room and left him with the eyes that were feeding on his frame. Glancing up, Axel bit back the growl that threatened to lunge from his throat and folded his ears back, his tail swishing dangerously as he watched the Neko King stare at him, a smile on his face as he rested his three chins in his hand and waited atop the Neko throne.

The man was larger than Axel could ever remember, his hair greasy despite its many coatings of conditioner as the steel eyes bit into him. The smile was thick and clumsy, dripped with spit and the leftover chunks of meat as the front of his stomach lay overriding his trousers and exposed to the dawn like musk of the room. Axel never spoke, moved, or broke his gaze from the Neko King's trance. He would not bend to this man.

Eventually the Neko King spoke, his voice drawled and laced with pleasure as he looked down on Axel, slightly irked by the young man's refusal to not break his gaze. "So, Prince Axel…I hear you have made quite a commotion."

Axel never answered.

The Neko King chuckled, a thin eyebrow raising as he straightened up and leaned back in his chair. "You are as stubborn as our father-"

"Don't mention my father!" Axel hissed, testing the thick chains and growling when they brought him back down hard against the seat. "No false man deserves to speak of him!"

"False?" The Neko King's eyes sparkled evilly as he laughed aloud and shook his head. "You have been misled my boy. Why, I rescued you. I saved you from that infamous pirate Pete. I am willing to help return your Kingdom to you. At a price."

When Axel only glared the King continued. "You see, there is a rather interesting item on your person. A rather alluring item I find myself collecting these days." When he saw Axel look down at the glowing red pendant against his neck he smiled once more. "Yes, that's the once. I cannot take it from you. But, I am afraid I do need it. If you would please give me consent to take this amulet from you I would be more than happy to help you on your way home."

"I'm not giving you anything!"

The Neko King stood, walked to the bottom of the steps, and stood just out of Axel's grasp. "You are most certainly stubborn. No matter," he turned away from him and made his way over to the opposite side of the room, pulling to him a large silver domed basin that was filled with a moving and rippling silver liquid that was opaque and cold to the touch. Carefully he raised it and brought it over to a curious Axel, placing it down in front of him and smiling.

"Do you know what this is?" When Axel refused to give him an answer he continued. "This is a Seykov, made from the blood of Serunday Vey himself. It allows a person to see their utmost desires and their greatest of fears. All it requires is a slip of blood." Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red phial. "Thankfully your few abrasions have been weeping fiercely. It was easy to acquire a small amount of blood from you. And so, Axel, are you prepared to face your dreams in the giving wake of the demolishment that will arise from the birth of your most deadliest of nightmares?"

Without waiting for an answer the Neo King poured the contents of the phial down into the bowl, watching as the silver liquid appeared to eat rather than mix with the blood. Axel winced immediately, gritting his teeth to fight back the pain that ran through his heart as the Neko King watched with a small amount of sickly built pleasure.

"Do not fight it Axel. Serunday Vey always wins in the end."

Axel felt the pain intensify, turning into a burning black hold in his heart that made him fight for every breath. But just as soon and as quick as the pain had come, it was gone. Peeking an eye open and panting to regain the breath he had lost, Axel found himself mesmerized by the images presented to him.

Within the basin was a picture of himself, but he was not chained to a chair and wrapped in pain. Instead he was smiling and laughing; completely free. The mirror Axel winked up at the chained one, about to speak before he was bombarded by a blonde in a black cloak, the white Neko ears sticking out fuzzily as he fell to the floor in a heap of laughter. Confident blue eyes sparkled at him, waving out at him through the mirror. And Axel found himself paralysed to the spot.

"Ah…love. A stronger desire I have yet to see. But every dream can become a nightmare."

Axel never looked up. Instead he focused on the images that blurred before they shrank back from focus and swirled, becoming impossible to see before a new image emerged. Roxas was in front of him once more, beside him a figure he could not see or understand, and they were down what looked to be a rushed makeshift altar. A man in white spoke, Roxas turned to the figure opposite him, leaned in, and-

"Enough!" Axel yelled, reaching out with his leg and kicking the basin to a side, watching as the silver liquid refused to spill despite the blood from the fire that seemed to practically crawl out of the bowl before it dripped away.

The Neko King chuckled and drew Axel's angered gaze to him. "So, you're worst fear is loss. And a good fear it should be too. If you become too dependent on Night Crawler, you may find yourself hurt beyond repair. The boy has lied to you, used you, hurt you, and ran away from you." He picked up the bowl and placed it back where it belonged. "This boy is a wreck. Everywhere he goes disaster strikes."

"You're lying!"

"Am I? It seems to me that so far two very noble and conscious men have died because of this Night Crawler. All I want to do is put him down so he cannot harm any more people. Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is when it's not true!"

"Ah, but who is to say it is not true? Why do you name me such a villain in this war? How do you know it is not Night Crawler or the wolves that eat at your Kingdom instead of myself? I have done nothing if not try and reason and be hospitable with you Tora's, yet all you do is throw it back in my face. Now, I am asking you once more nicely, for the last time, Axel, will you please give me the pendant about your neck?"

Axel growled, hocked back a collection of saliva and spat it at the Neko King's feet, his teeth gritted together as he watched the Neko King's eyes turn as dark as the corners of hell. When the Neko King spoke his voice was no more than a whisper, but it was more than enough to send shivers running down his spine.

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear. But you have chosen your path Tora, now let me make sure you understand just what it is you have picked. I am going to receive the Raion piece of the amulet tomorrow morning, wherein you will marry the princess and upon my request I will have that piece from about your neck. After all, what is royal matrimony if not the sharing and giving of a treasured item?" He laughed and Axel shielded his eyes away from the stray spit that flew in his direction. "And just to make sure you understand clearly what side you have chosen, I am going to make that little fear of yours come true. I am going to send the Raion fleet down to that little hideout of Night Crawlers, I am going to have him dragged to me broken and in chains, and I am going to find the most torturous soul I possibly can. And I am going to link them together for life, as I am going to do with you and Princess Larxen-"

He never got to finish the sentence before Axel snarled and leapt to his feet, ignoring the shackles as he swept his legs out and brought the Neko King's out from under him, watching the men fall hard before he raised his boot and brought it down hard across the man's windpipe, holding it in place and grunting against the exhaustion that swept over him as the back entrance to the hall opened and a score of guards entered, roused by their King's broken shouts for help as he snapped his fingers constantly. Knowing he was going to go down, Axel ensured the King's eyes met his and snarled. "I swear to you," he ignored the guards shoots at him to release the king and roared once more, listening to the King's frightened whimpering's from beneath his boot. "I swear it to you! You lay one hand on Roxas - one hand! And I will bring the entire force of the Tora Nation down on your shoulders! Do you understand _me_, Neko?!"

The King never answered, his hands instead running up and pounding against Axel's boot in an attempt to get him to release him. Axel snarled, his temper getting the better of him as he raised his foot once more, watching as the King's fingers rushed to his throat and he gasped for air before he smashed it down hard, listening to the strangled cries of the King's broken voice ring out as there was the loud _snap! _ of crunching bone.

Instantly he was tackled by two guards, both of them throwing him back as another raised his boot with extreme effort and the King rolled away free, getting to his knees and wheezing as he sobbed tears of pain and waved his fingers frantically, listening to his men yell for medics as he cried. Axel growled and glared at the King from under them men that restrained him, fighting violently.

"Remember my words, Kitten! They'll be the death of you!"

The King glared at him, Axel's words sinking deep into his skull before one of his men raised their swords and brought the hilt of it down across the back of Axel's head. For Axel the world cracked, spun, and lazily darted in and out of his grip, bringing to it the thick sliced knife of pain before his world went black, the mumbled threat of a life of pain still dancing on his lips.

* * *

I know, relatively short and boring chapter for this story, but I suffered severe writers bloc all week to the extreme. This had to come out, but going about it and how it was gonna be written I kept iffying over. So this is the best I could come up with. Sorry guys :( please forgive any mistakes, I will proofread when I get time :) also, I have gotten three oober amazing pieces of fanart! I will be putting links up on my profile sometime soon so if you want you should check it out :D they're really cool!

**Random Fan** - Glad you like it! *glomps back*


	28. Another Side to the Story

"Larxene, please! I'm begging you to reconsider this!"

Larxene turned, her eyes sharp and unflinching as she sat at the desk in her room with a dignified posture, her chin high and her gaze never once touching the floor. Speaking through soft lips, her tone held a bite the Ookami would have struggled to rival. "Dearest Namine, you cannot begin to understand the complexity of the wrap of war." She smiled, thick and sweet it sent waves of corruption falling down onto the blonde that knelt on the floor by her feet. The younger princesses eyes lit up with tears as she waited for her sisters words. "But do not worry, I am here to help you. I will protect you."

Namine glanced up, her cheeks flushed as her sister sat prettily and perfectly. Her sister had been everything to her growing up, and she was the Goddess in her she could not ignore the feeling of guilt that rested itself heavily within her. She had to do something; anything. Which was why, as she sat crumpled on the floor, she forgot her composure and resorted to her last line of defence. Begging.

"Please, Larxene! You can't do this to him! You can't!"

Larxene frowned, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raising ever slightly as her smile faltered. "I do not understand, dear sister. Once I have Axel it is commonly thought out that the runt you so admire will come out of hiding and present himself to us." She stopped and let her brow crinkle. "Is that not what you want?"

Namine faltered for half a heart beat, looking down at her hands in her lap before she glanced back up and shook her head. "Once I thought it could have been. But forced marriages and lies upon lies can never become love, Larxene! They can never transform into the heart you desire from him and I fear things will only get worse if you marry him. You have seen father pacing in the courtyard. You have seen him wake and stalk the corridors like a ghost that cannot pass. You are asking him to give away the most valuable Raion treasure for a man that is selling you copper and telling you it is gold! You have to call of the weddi-"

She was stopped by the harsh slap that brought a rosy tint to her cheeks marked by the three scratches that indented themselves heavily in her flesh. Crying out, Namine brought a hand up to brush her cheek and sobbed quietly, afraid of a repentance as she watched her sister through the strands of her hair that had fallen before her face. Carefully, Larxene's cold eyes relaxed their stare and a thinning smile returned to her lips.

"Oh, Namine. Look what you've made me do, silly cub." She smiled and pressed a hand to her sisters cheek, wiping a thumb across the growing bruise and frowning when her sister flinched. "But of course, you know that you must learn your place. I would advise you to learn from your mistakes, Namine. Because when I'm queen, and I have my king, I will be allowing no mistakes."

The hint in her tone was final. As she pulled back her hand, Namine nodded slowly, bowing her head and speaking in a hushed and subdued whisper. "Thank you, sister. May I go now, please?"

"Of course. But remember our lesson and our small conversation." Namine nodded numbly once more and stood, her dress unfurling behind her as the fabric scratched smoothly against itself. Walking to the door on silent footsteps, her head still bowed and her hair covering her mark, Namine let her ears twitch back when she heard her sister call out behind her once more, the voice sweet and taunting. "And Namine..." Namine shivered. She had loved her sister so much, but ever since that summer night all those moons ago Larxene had changed. Drastically.

"Yes, sister?"

Larxrene narrowed her eyes at her younger sisters back, her frown crossing her lips before it was replaced with a mimicking smile. "If Axel should escape for whatever reason, I will be sure to understand exactly what has happened. And I will know who to blame for the slight misfortune. I assure you, their death will not be pretty."

Namine never answered. Instead she swept from the room in one clear stride, opening the door and closing it behind her before she leant her back against it and let her tears fall. Ever since they had been brought to the Neko palace a week ago she had suffered nothing but misery. Bargaining with her father had come up fruitless, and now Larxene refused to listen to reason too. It was as if they were both hell-bent on causing the war that was spiralling out of control about them, and no matter what she did, Namine was powerless to stop them. Closing her eyes, she felt the gloom of the corridors creep up on her as the darkness outside the castle walls begged to be let in, constantly hammering with the ice and wind.

"Namine? Namine, are you okay?"

Startled, Namine opened her eyes and inhaled a whimper, swallowing it back and straightening up into a dignified posture as she looked at the Raion before her. The Raion was seventeen, only one year older than herself, and yet he stood with the wisdom and heart of a man well past his prime of life. He was blonde, his hair nothing short of chaotic, and his eyes would always smile at her with that same warming blue tint. Raising a hand to her heart, she let out a small laugh and smiled at her childhood friend.

"Oh, Ventus...you startled me."

Ventus smiled lazily and rubbed the back of his neck whilst the sword banged noisily against his hip in the quiet castle and the torch light glittered and glinted of his light gold and black threaded armour. He was a training knight in the castle, and Luxord's (her father's right hand man and First General) son. So, when they had declared they were taking a small band of one hundred finely trained men to the Neko castle with them, both Luxord and Ventus had been at the top of the list. And Namine thanked the Goddess above for that every day they had stayed within the creaking creepy walls.

"Sorry." He laughed blatantly, his smile infectious as Namine wiped away her few tears and found herself smiling again before he continued. "I was just making my way down to the kitchen for some food. You fancy a..." He stopped, trailed of, and let his laughter seep into the cold brick about them. Staring at Namine's cheek, he frowned and spoke with a stern and somewhat demanding voice. "Namine...what happened? Who did that?"

Covering her cheek, Namine batted his wandering hand away from her face and shook her head. "It was nothing. I tripped and fell..."

Ventus raised an eyebrow. "You tripped and fell?"

"Yes..."

"And you just happened to end up with scratches...?" His confusion and disbelief was clear and Namine felt her heart sink a little.

"Please, Ventus. Not tonight." When he never answered she spoke again. "Please."

Holding his hands up, Ventus sighed and let a loose smile come to his lips. "Fine, but I'm gonna ask you again tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. Until you give in or I forget, Princess Namine Lily Heart, I will have that answer out of you. And then I'm going to kick the arse of whoever did it."

Namine nodded. Ventus would never find out, and he was always too forgetful and soft hearted to nag her for long. By the end of the week he would have forgotten and they could return to being their normal selves for a change compared to all the high formal diplomacy that surrounded them. Because out in the corridors, with all of the servants, knights and lords around, they had to act formally. But back home, back in her garden, they could act as childish and equal as they liked. Namine longed for that.

"Whatever you say, Ventus. So, you were saying something about getting something to eat?"

Ventus nodded and grinned. "Yep. Dad made me miss lunch to get some extra training in because he said I've been lacking in 'The Knight's Code'." He scoffed and held his arm out, folding his ears back and staring at the floor as Namine took it and together they walked down the many steps. Stretching his free arm out, he turned to her and appeared completely baffled. "Like, what does that even mean? I'm strong. I'm fast. I look after what's good in the world and I defeat what's not." He shook his head and ignored her chuckles as he began to get worked up, a smile coming back across his lips. "What the bloody hell does he mean?"

Namine hid a smile behind her hand and straightened up, watching as Ventus did the same as they watched a couple of scurrying maid's rush past them in the opposite direction. "I agree. One can quite honestly misinterpret the views of a surpassing peer in the house of judgment whilst lesser men may look up blindly at the sun..."

She trailed of, peeking over her shoulder and watching as the maid's disappeared about the corner before she let her shoulders slump and smiled, turning back to a confused Ventus and grinning at his lost facial expression.

"What?"

Giggling at his answer, Namine lowered her voice and spoke. "Your dad is the most famous knight of our time. You have a lot to live up to and it sounds like he's making sure you'll be like him one day. After all, men of a higher status like my father will judge you even when the people below you will look at you with awe." She stopped and blushed, her gaze falling to the floor as they reached the bottom steps. "Even if you are rather perfect."

Ventus watched numbly as she pulled her hand away from his own and smiled, his ears pricking up as he felt the heat come to his cheeks. "P-perfect?" He watched as she led away from him, walking at a hurried pace that had him stumbling over his feet to keep up. "Wait a minute! What did you mean?" Holding his hand out, he reached for her arm, his fingerless gloves brushing against the cold skin of her shoulder that was forced onto display by the design of the dress. No sooner had his hand connected than he pulled away, watching as Namine stopped and turned to him before he lowered his gaze to the floor and rushed over his words. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to touch you."

"No, it's fine. Honestly."

They stood for a moment, both staring at the ground in a blushed daze before the large kitchen doors. The silence stretched on, both of them chancing glances and peeks up at each other before they each caught the others gaze and quickly returned their stare to the floor. After a while of neither speaking, Ventus finally took the plunge and started once more, averting his eyes and staring up at the ceiling instead as he folded his arms, tapped his foot and started. His voice was cracked and he had to cough to spit his words out, the princesses gaze catching his own occasionally and sparking curiosity.

"S-so..." he smiled and felt the temperature in the castle raise slightly. "You think I'm...I'm..."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah, that." He coughed, his voice coming out squeaky and high as his embarrassment peaked. They had been childhood friends for many years, but tonight something had sparked, and it was growing fast and getting hungry.

This time it was Namine's turn to look uncomfortable. "Well, you are somewhat handsome-"

"Only somewhat?" Ventus asked, mock shock on his face as he grinned and pulled out of the way at the pretend punch she threw at his arm.

"And you are strong..."

"Tch, try telling my father that. All he ever does is mock me." He rolled his eyes and quieted at her warning glare.

Taking a deep breath, Namine continued. "And you do have an amazing personality that's cute if not ambitious."

"Oh?"

"And that smile..." She trailed of and stepped a little closer, her hand coming up to trail softly over his lips as he stood, completely frozen by the touch before him. Namine felt a grin come to her face as Ventus attempted to look down on her fingers as they touched his lips, becoming cross-eyed in the process. "That smile could outshine a thousand suns." She pulled her hand away, dancing away from him and out of his reach before she giggled and winked at him, her dress spinning about her thigh as she spoke. "Now you, what do you think of me?"

Ventus found himself slightly taken aback as he spoke. Swinging his arms, he stepped forward and made a sound like a snorting horse as he started. "Er... okay. I'm not very good at this though so, er... you know, because I'm not as educated as y-Ouch!" He wasn't quick enough to dart out of the princess' punch this time and it caught him in the arm. Rubbing it, he ignored Namine's laughter. "What was that for?"

"Ventus Baramont, I know you did not just lie to me." She laughed again, her chastising voice coming out more like a mothers soft scolding than a princesses wrathful judgement. "We both had the same education. So stop fooling and tell me straight. I command you." She pointed down at the floor to prove her point and Ventus raised an eyebrow once more.

"Princess or no, I aint kneeling 'til I'm knighted."

Rolling her eyes, Namine stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, but stop being cruel and tell me. I'm dying to know."

"Really? A princess dying to know what a common squire thinks of her? Now there's something I never thought I'd see." When she started forwards once more, rolling up her sleeves, he backed up and grinned. "Alright, alright!" She stopped and waited, her smile hanging on her lips as he started slowly towards her. "Okay, let's see, what to tell about the annoying little Raion Princess?"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He joked, stopping just before her. "Well, for a start, you've grown from a mewling sulking little cub into a beautifully mature lady who is adored by all who do and don't know her."

"When was I ever a sulking little cub?" Namine asked, poking him hard in the chest before her breath caught when he trapped her own soft hand between both of his rough ones and held it steady, smoothing out the knuckles to reveal every finger and massaging the skin softly.

"You have the judgement of a saint, the innocence of a priestess and the heart of a golden dove. Every where you go I hear whispers of envy on the wind as it brings to me petals of every flower that have been outdone in the mere presence of you. The very light dims in your wake like a shadow of perfection and every night I see a new star sparkle into existence from the growing light in your eyes. I have seen your name bring hope and I have seen your heart and soul deliver love, understanding and freedom to men and women of every birth." He stopped and smiled, true and clear. "You say I am rather like perfection? I say you are perfection. And even the Goddess herself couldn't match up to you."

He stopped, and it took Namine a whole six seconds to comprehend that he had stopped. Slowly he bent down, kissed her hand, and released it, watching as she brought it back down to her sides, no smile on her face as she spoke in a hushed whisper. "I thought you said you couldn't do that sort of stuff...?"

Ventus shrugged. "I can't lie. I can't exaggerate. And I can't pretend." He looked away from her and stared at the brick, his embarrassment climbing upon him. "Thank the Goddess above I didn't need to."

"Oh, Ventus...I-"

"Ventus!"

Ventus flinched, his shoulders tensing as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the booming voice behind him. Peeking an eye open, he looked down on Namine with a pained expression. "He's right behind me, huh?"

Looking around Ventus' side, Namine gulped to spy her father's First General, General Luxord, making his way over to them, his face stern and stoic. Turning back to Ventus, she nodded slowly and watched as he hissed openly. Turning, Ventus watched as his father strode up to him, his eyes full of a stern steel warmth.

Luxord was best described as a man of principle. His moral values where so high and holy no priest could ever sweep the dust from the bottom of his feet. He believed in doing what was right by King and Country, no matter the cost to his or any others life, and it was those moral's that had gotten him where he was today. Heavily set in gold iron plate armour, he was a man of strength and speed combined that had earned him the nickname 'The Hurricane' on the battlefield by both his allies and his enemies. He had worked hard to become the best, and from a young age had pushed Ventus to do the same, always training him and forcing him to accept the hardest of life's challenges. Not because he was a mean father with regrets for his son, but because he knew the world both in and outside of the castle, and neither of them were friendly. Stopping before Ventus and Namine now, he saluted the young princess, his body stiff until she nodded her head politely in return, and turned to his son with a stern composure.

"Ventus, if you please, I would like a word with you in private." The tone was harsher than he had meant it, the golden bristles of his beard irritating his skin as he watched his only child tense before him, a look of silent loathing and tiredness hidden in his eyes.

Ventus let his shoulders slump. "Oh, come on dad! I haven't had a bite to eat all day. I'm starving!" Chancing a glance upwards, Ventus knew he had said the wrong thing.

"You will march yourself over to my quarters immediately where I will see to it that your outburst is handled properly."

"But dad-"

"But nothing, Ventus. This is important."

Growling, Ventus folded his ears back and stomped of, his stomach growling it's own small chorus up at him as he made his way back up the steps he had come from.

Namine watched as her dearest and oldest friend left, a small ache hiding in her gut before she turned to look up at Luxord, her own composure slightly deflated from the amount of domineering defeats and rejections she had suffered that day. "General? Perhaps you shouldn't go too hard on Ventus. He wasn't doing anything wrong, honest."

Luxord offered a thin wisp of a smile that tugged at his lips. "I am sorry my princess. With war approaching and the entire royal family being located upon foreign soil I find it imperative that Master Ventus be in top shape, as are the rest of my knights and knights in training."

"But surely he cannot be in top shape if he is going to bed hungry for supper every night."

Luxord laughed, the sound coming out like a sequence of unoiled wheels. "My dearest princess, that boy consumes more food than half of my platoon alone. Where he puts it I'll never know. Trust me, one day without food will not do the boy any harm. You have my word on that."

"But..."

"I assure you, Princess Namine, Ventus is my son, and him being so I wish him no more harm than you. I thank you for your concern and I am sorry Master Ventus dragged you out of your dorm at such a late hour." He stopped and looked about the corridor shiftily, his gaze coming to land on the broken tiles and torn pictures before he turned to glare at the corner of the corridor. "Come, I will escort you back to your dorm."

"Oh, no, that's okay. Honestly-"

"I insist."

The tone was final, and as Luxord stared particularly hard at a painting on the wall Namine found there to be no use in attempting to argue with the man. Sighing, she became defeated once more and started forwards, feeling slightly anxious as Luxord fingered his sword as he followed behind her.

* * *

Ventus sat in his fathers chambers. Why his father had chosen it when the Neko King had granted them purchase of any room in the castle bar two to take as their own he would never know. But it irritated him. Especially when he himself had chosen a nice room only to have his hopes dashed when his father had declared that he would be spending the nights there bunking with him; which essentially meant Luxord would receive the bed and Ventus would be left with the makeshift cot on the floor.

The room itself was old and decaying, reeking of damp moss and devoid of all natural light. The door was thick steel and heavily locked on the inside by a series of bold brass chains, some old and some new, and the torchlight in the room was eerie at best. Overcoming the stench had been difficult for Ventus, but the bugs had been the worst thing. He was a knight in training, the only son and heir to General Luxord, more commonly referred to as 'The Hurricane' and he was afraid of insects. And the room his father had chosen was crawling with bugs of every kind. There had been more than one occasion where he had woken in the middle of the night and screamed at the sight of a six legged freak patrolling up his frame, waking his father up with him and earning himself a clout for his 'foolishness'. Not that Ventus thought it was foolishness.

Sitting on his fathers bed and tucking up his legs to ensure no bugs could crawl up his trousers, Ventus began to undue the thick belts of armour and padding, letting them drop to the bed and rolling his shoulders to undue some of the knots of tension he held there. It was a while later, when he was left standing in nothing but his underclothes with a blanket wrapped about his shoulders, that he folded his clothes neatly at the end of his cot to minimise the chances of the bugs getting to them and the door opened. Standing in its wake was his father, and he quickly shut the door behind him and locked it, making sure every bolt was fastened as he made his way over and sat by Ventus on the bed.

There was a short silence wherein father and son sat awkwardly, Luxord wanting to apologise and not knowing how and Ventus wanting to become angry at his father and not knowing where to begin. The quiet stretched for a little while before finally Luxord broke the tension, his voice curious and thick.

"So...you and Namine where out late."

Ventus raised an eyebrow. "We were going to get some food. See, there was this war crazed mad man who had me training down in the courtyard all day and I was starving."

"Sorry about that, lad. But you know it's-"

"Only for your own good." Ventus finished with a sigh. "I know."

"Hmph... You'll thank me one day. So, on your midnight wanderings, tell me, why is it you decided to go knocking for the princess in the middle of the night?"

Ventus frowned, the wrinkles uncommon to his brow. "I didn't. It's kindda weird. She was stood outside her sister's door and she had a mark on her face. She wouldn't tell me how she got it properly."

Luxord nodded at the sound of dejection in his son's voice and spoke. "I see. Well, this fits in nicely with what it is I needed to speak to you about."

"How is the princess being hurt anything like 'nice'?"

"Perhaps that was a wrong choice of words..." Luxord mumbled, bringing his hand down to rest on his son's shoulder and frowning, his voice becoming lower. "Now, allow me to let you in on a few lost secrets. I chose this room above all else in the castle for one reason and one reason only."

"It's got an infestation problem?"

"Will you get over your fears for one minute, lad?" Luxord sighed when his son's ears went back and frowned. "Now, listen, I chose this room because it is the only room in the castle that holds within it no hidden passageways, tunnels, or spy hole's of any kind. In here, nobody can overhear us." When Ventus went to speak he held up his hand. "I know what you're going to say, but the Neko King doesn't want us in this war, Ventus. The royal family is falling apart and he's watching through those little hidey holes he has tucked away in every corner of this cursed castle. He knows that Ansem is pressurised into forcing this marriage on the Tora prince to prevent shame coming to his family, and he knows that Larxrene is eager to marry the Tora prince as he waits in the dungeon's. Now, he also knows that the youngest princess has been going about trying to foil his plans."

"Namine?"

"Aye, lad. Which is why I need you to do something for me. No questions asked."

Ventus looked about with a glimpse of apprehension on his face. "I don't..."

"No, and you won't. Not until you are away from this castle. Promise me you will do what I ask, Ventus. Swear it to me on your mother's grave." It took Ventus a while to answer as he stared at his father with a small hint of fear as his dad's troubled gaze glared back. "Swear it to me, Ventus."

"I swear it, dad. What's going on?"

Luxord never answered. "In three day's time, you will go out on a hunting expedition alone at noon. You will take with you a strong horse with good stamina and speed. Pack your saddle bag well. On the outskirts of the city you will meet a man who has been helping me link a few traps for the Neko King to sink in to. You will go with him through the forest until you come across the edge of a lake. Wait for me there. Once there you will follow my every command. Understood?"

Ventus nodded, perplexed in every which way as he felt his father ruffle his hair and smile.

"Good lad. Now, come on. Get your arse into bed. You've got another tough day of training tomorrow." He laughed when Ventus groaned, pushing the blonde lightly of his bed and watching as the younger male collapsed onto his own cot, the exhaustion creeping up on him as he cuddled beneath his many blankets and fell asleep almost instantly. For a while Luxord sat there, looking at the burning torches on the walls and thinking as Ventus' soft snores rang out. He had always pledged himself to King and Country. Could he really betray one to save the other?

Settling down into the lumpy mattress as the light began to dim, Luxord hoped he did the right thing. For Ventus' sake.

* * *

I haven't put the fan art up yet, but I will do when I next update and will also let you all know incase you wanna have a look :)

Aw man, I was looking back over all of my reviews the other day, and there were a lot of names I haven't seen in a while. They all gave me tonnes of motivation to get this up and although it's a slow chapter it is an essential one to the development of the later plot :) hope you all enjoyed!

**Random fan - thank you! glad you're enjoying it! *glomp back***

**Liz - Really? Wow, I'm so glad you think so! :D Thank you so much, I am really glad you're enjoying the story! Hope this chapter was okay :)**


	29. Planning

The day was bright and beautiful; perfect in every way. The snow had stopped falling and the harbor on the east side of the Buta city had finally begun to defrost. Chunks of ice continued to rip themselves free from the side of the dock and float outwards against the ever relentless waves, leaving the trading ships ready to fill up and begin their trading journeys up north. Unfortunately for the sailors of the Buta nation, there was one issue. The new Buta King was demanding that every ship stay glued to the harbor, and that meant that every day docked was a day without sale, which was a day without pay and a day wasted.

It was up in the castle courtyard in the center of the city that the cause of the issue stood, saddling Roric and sighing as Merlin continued chastising him on his decision. There was no Xaldin or Hayner; Roxas had deliberately sent them out into the farthest reaches of the Buta Kingdom to secure and bring back every working smith within the vicinity, and so far, one week later, he was still waiting for their return.

"King Roxas-"

"My name is Night Crawler." Roxas mumbled, crouching down and fastening the saddle under Roric's stomach, the sword on his belt scratching the thawing snow on the ground. Roxas, after a heated argument with the royal tailor, had finally managed to get his own way about his clothing, demanding that he choose his own clothes and that he was not to be placed in anything other than wool, leather or armor unless the extremely rare occasion called for it. He also kicked up a storm about Merlin wanting to dress him in the Buta nation's traditional pink, and, needless to say, Roxas had gotten his own way on that too after a full blown three hours of arguing his case until his throat was raw. Merlin hadn't been happy, but as he stood in his black woolen vest, a thickly trimmed navy blue fur cloak hanging over his shoulders whilst the leather strappings and bindings of his armor attached all of his pockets and his sword to his hips, Roxas felt better.

Merlin sighed, Xion standing with a raised eyebrow by his side as she watched the exchange with a mild humorous smile. Merlin continued in a soft but stern tone, watching as Roxas began to fiddle with the saddle bags on Roric's side. "Perhaps it was once, but you must come to accept your title. Nobles and ladies and knights are going to call you by that title soon, my King-"

"Then we'll just have to correct them, won't we?" Roxas mumbled, patting Roric's side and turning to face the grey haired Buta that frowned at him. "I'm sorry, Merlin. But I have to do this. These people will want an explanation."

"They have had one, my King. There is no need for you to explain yourself to the common folk." Ignoring Roxas' glare, Merlin continued. "The messenger was sent to the docks this morning. The sailors and merchants will be informed by now. "

"And no doubt pissed off too." Roxas folded his arms and shook his head, ignoring Merlin's soft warning about language and carrying on. "People are going to have to get used to me at some point, Merlin. Especially if you want me to stay. I can't keep hiding behind these castle walls. These people deserve a real explanation. I think I owe them that."

"You really think Buta's are going to take kindly to having a Neko wandering about the city claiming to be their new king?" Xion asked curiously, stepping forwards. "I think I'm with Merlin on this one, Roxas. You have to give people time to adjust. Buta are stubborn folk… you may end up doing more harm than good."

"There isn't time to adjust, and I can be stubborn too. Hayner said that two hundred Raion fleets were making their way down south a week ago. They could arrive any day and I may have to lead an army of men who don't know me against them if Hayner and Xaldin don't return in time." He shook his head and sighed. "I have to let people know what's coming, and I have to let them know why I can't let any of their fleets leave port."

"Surely you could let a few of the smaller vessels through." Xion countered, shrugging her shoulders as they both turned to her. "That way it would show good faith and give people encouragement in you."

"No." Roxas mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose and hating the headache that threatened to creep up on him. He hated policies and tactics, and even more so when he had to explain every move he made to his own personal council (which he had ensured consisted of only Merlin, Xion, Xaldin and Hayner) before it went to the public council and was rolled out to the streets of the Buta capital. "If I do that and they head north it would seem as if I let them run into a massacre. I don't want any men dying in Buta boundaries, and if I can help it I don't want any more lives lost to this war. Besides, if I let a handful of the smaller fleets go the captains of the larger vessels will be hunting down my hide to leave. Then what would I do?"

Merlin hummed heavily and sighed. "I do not think it a good idea to keep so many travelling vessels so close to our own waters. My king, for every vessel that stays another day our economy dwindles that little bit more and people become hungry with their loss of livelihoods. You will not permit the fisherman to fish south for fear of the Shika nation, you will not let the traders flock north in fear of the Raion's. But I ask you, if you would permit me, what good are the vessels upon our shore? Surely, if two hundred Raion fleets are making their way towards our borders our fighting chance comes from letting the economy grow strong. These fleets you keep, besides the remaining fifty warships of our own, they are the wood and rope of travelers, merchants, fishermen, and navy men. They are not meant to be sent out to battle. Perhaps you hope to avoid a massacre, but you are bringing death to the very shore by keeping those fleets beside us. Not one vessel will be left standing by the time the Raion's are finished. Perhaps it would be a better strategy to draw the Raion fleets inland and attempt to fend them of on the shore. And, if the worst should show its ugly head, perhaps retreat could become an option." At Roxas' sour look Merlin bowed his head humbly. "I seek only to council you, my King. I want no more bloodshed upon Buta soil than you."

Releasing the bridge of his nose, Roxas walked around Xion and picked up a plain black rein made of supple leather, rubbing his finger along the well-worn material as he made his way back and began fitting it comfortably to his beast, speaking all the while as he did so. "Merlin, why don't you trust me?"

From behind him Roxas heard the old man stammer and could picture his mouth opening and closing as he struggled for an answer. Making sure the rein was secure, Roxas pulled back the reins and let them rest over the saddle as he turned to stare at him. Sure enough, Merlin appeared lost by the sudden question. But he answered all the same.

"I do trust you, my King. It injures the soul to think that my values and loyalty are questioned."

Roxas smiled and leaned back against Roric, ignoring the demon as it turned and nibbled at his shoulder lazily. "But you don't, do you? Not really. Otherwise you wouldn't be questioning me and the decisions I'm making."

Shaking his head, Merlin responded with an air of wisdom and caution. "It is not that I am questioning you, my King. Nor is it that I am questioning your somewhat rogue decisions. But can you condemn me for being cautious about the lives you are playing with so casually? You have sent away the Kuma princess' very protector to scour for smiths in a time when war is on the brink of our capital and yet you give no explanation to anyone outside your own heart. It comes as a suspicious guess that your past may be catching up to your present. I am an old man, and I have held many values and listened to many spoken words in my time. An old archaic saying is, and please forgive my example, 'a leopard will never change his spots'... it pains me to think you may be such a charming yet illusive leopard."

Roxas' smile widened a little before it transformed into a fully-fledged smirk. "Well, perhaps you would be wise to keep that saying."

Merlin's eyes narrowed slightly and he wrung his hands together nervously. "Is my King giving a confession of his disloyalty to the court? Because, no matter the status of a man, especially a King, the country must always come first. I am afraid no court will allow corruption upon the throne."

Scoffing, Roxas rolled his eyes and folded his arms once more. "I never admitted nothin'. Pete gave me a job to do and I'm going to do it. No matter the cost." He pulled a knife from his belt, toying with the fine edge and staring at the sharp glint of steel. "But understand me, I have people to save, and not just the entire Buta Kingdom either. I have people suffering back in my own Kingdom and two brothers to be looking out for." He let his eyes fall to the floor and faltered. "And there's another...someone very important to me..." Shaking his head, he snapped his eyes back up with a stern gaze. "Besides, I haven't heard from Cloud for days..." He stopped playing with the edge of the knife and sighed. "Something's wrong...something must have happened for him to not come back or write me."

Xion stepped forwards, one finger lazily tapping her chin as she thought hard. "Hmmm...maybe he doesn't know where you are. Or, yano, he could have gotten lost. Or he could even be having too much fun and it could have slipped his mind." She shrugged and let out a small laugh at Roxas' astonished and perplexed look. "What?"

Shaking his head, Roxas slid the knife behind his belt where it was firmly held in place and turned back to Roric, placing a hand on the saddle and jumping up into the seat. Pulling the reins to him, he looked down on the Kuma princess and smiled. "If you knew Cloud you'd understand how crazy you sound." He nudged Roric slightly and unnecessarily, watching as the beast started forwards and headed in the right direction without his confirmation or lead. When Merlin's voice spoke up once more he was just about to exit the stable, but he stopped and listened, his ears going back as he heard the croak of old age break in the man's voice.

"Please my King, will you not tell me what it is you are planning to do about the oncoming fleets? I am afraid I cannot keep Xemnas and the rest of the public council at bay much longer. They hunger to know what it is you will do about the approaching danger. And I must admit I am curious as well."

Roxas turned in the saddle, halting for a slight moment before he shook his head. "A wise friend of mine once told me a good warrior should always stick to his strengths." Looking across from him he caught Merlin's stare and held it, catching a glimpse of Xion out of the corner of his eyes as she stared between them both. After a while of stretched silence, Roxas spoke again, his voice colder than he meant it. "Don't ask me to reveal my secrets, Merlin. You won't like them."

Without waiting for an answer from either of them he turned back to the stable entrance and bridged the telepathic link with Roric once more, gripping the rein's tightly as the beast started forwards at a fast paced trot and brought him out into the sunlight. The glare wash harsh, but he welcomed it against his skin in comparison to the dreary depths of the castle he had been confined to for the past week.

Crossing the courtyard, he nodded his head in the direction of a few of the soldiers he recognized from previous encounters when he had attempted to explore the city before Merlin had dragged him back. They bowed back respectively and Roxas rolled his eyes, catching their smiles as they returned his smirk and waved somewhat bashfully instead. He hated it when the soldiers bowed. Especially when they bowed to him. He had made it his personal mission to correct every man that came to see him and prevent them from bowing in his presence in the future. Of course, he had earned an earache from Merlin the exact same day he had set the target. The old and wise Buta had given him an entire lecture on the etiquette duties expected of him and how his subjects were expected to return the favor. Roxas hadn't listened, and as he looked about the smiles of the bustling courtyard, he was glad he hadn't. These men were no less equal than him. If anything, for more than one reason, they were probably better than him. Although Merlin would have his head if he ever admitted it.

He watched as a squad of men jogged past, the clink of armor and the smell of fresh hay clogging his senses as the snow began to melt beneath Roric's hooves. All about him soldiers trained and sparred, horses and mounts were carted about on training runs and men were found jousting on the far left yard. Behind him the castle sat lazily, the white stone polished by the breath of the sea as the breeze constantly battered it for standing so dignified on the cliff by the shore. Within its walls was the public council, and no doubt Xemnas too. Roxas didn't know why, but for some reason he got the feeling that the man didn't like him. It could be how the silver haired Buta attempted to undercut all of his decisions or it could be how he was dogged by him day and night, but something just didn't seem right about the man to Roxas. It was for that reason that he had failed to tell any of his private council his plans. He had only been in the Buta castle a week, yet he knew it to be full of treacherous snakes that were hissing at him from every bend. Although they had saved him and defended him when he first arrived, Roxas still couldn't trust the two Kuma's or Merlin. It could just have been that he had trust issues, or it could have been something deeper. All he knew was that his instincts were fighting with him, commanding him to never reveal his secrets. And they had never been wrong before.

Sighing, he wished Hayner was still around and made his way up towards the castle gates, looking up at the large stone pillars on either side before he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled up at the guard. A skinny man with a lance in hand peeked over the edge, squinting down with his hand over his face to guard it from the glare of the sun before he nodded and turned behind him, back towards the control system of the gate. Roxas watched anxiously as the man on the left pillar signaled to the one on the right and together they began to heave heavily at the metal contraptions they had to wind simultaneously for the gate to lift.

Waiting impatiently at the bottom whilst the gate clicked and clinked and slowly dragged upwards, Roxas shifted nervously. It wasn't that he was afraid of any danger lurking about him. Not now that he had his sword, anyway. But he was completely terrified by the amount of power his clumsy being had been given as a gift.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

Turning beside him, one ear flicking back at the sudden question, Roxas looked across from him to find Xion waiting patiently, her concerned eyes boring into him as she raised a delicate eyebrow. But for Roxas, the surprise didn't come from the sudden intrusion on his thoughts, instead it came from the saddled beast Xion herself appeared to be riding.

The creature she had saddled was no horse, demon, oxen or wyvern. Instead, Roxas could only describe it as a sort of snake; large enough to dwarf Roric yet small enough to become prey to Axel's own wyvern. The scales were thick and covered its hide in a dark sea green, perfecting the color of seaweed as it slithered and arched its neck against the sun, its snake like tongue sensing the air. Its eyes were small, practically slits, and instead of nostrils it held instead three webbed slits on the side of its neck directly beneath its jaw were the overlarge fangs protruded like growing icicles. The bridle about its snout was leather, but it held within it looped chains that synchronized on either side to give the beast enough room to attack and snap if needed, but also enough room for Xion to yank it back if the attack was hostile or unnecessary. The saddle, however, was unlike anything Roxas had seen before. Unlike Roxas' own it was made of steel, the linked chains sitting comfortably under the serpent's belly of scales whilst the seat itself was coated in supple leather, making it slightly more comfortable and durable for Xion. The back of the seat reached the middle of her own back and gave just enough support and balance to keep her in her seat and prevent the serpent breaking its balance. Together, with the thickness of the snake, which it would have been safe to say was the thickness of a rather large and healthy redwood tree, they stood on a height level similar, if not a little lower, to Roxas and Roric's own height, allowing Roxas and Xion to keep and maintain perfect eye contact.

As if reading his train of thought, Xion smiled and patted the serpent's scales, watching as the beast shuddered and hissed at the air once more. "Oh, I forgot. You probably haven't seen one of these before, huh?" When Roxas never answered or moved his head either way she continued, her smile still set in place. "He's a serpent. We Kuma learned to ride these thousands of years ago when we battled the Ookami for control of the Northern Scale Sea."

"So...you ride a serpent?" Roxas asked, flicking his ear back up and growling slightly as the men above yelled to each other and the gate dropped slightly before they managed to get it together and began heaving it up once more. The delay was costly, and he had a feeling Xion hadn't chased after him just for a chat. "That's..." he looked down at the snake and frowned. "…Kind of strange, to be honest."

Rolling her eyes, Xion blew her fringe out of her face and placed a hand on her hip. "Maybe to you, but to us Kuma serpents are perfectly logical. They can travel miles without tiring, they're telepathic and have feelings acute to our own, their strength and agility is admirable andddddd" she dragged the word out, taking her hand of her hip and wiggling it in front of Roxas' face, grinning as he let a small smile come to his lips. "They can stay underwater for twelve hours at a time. Compare that to your beast and there's no competition. Serpents are the better mount. Deal with it."

Waving her hand as if to be done with the contest, she closed her eyes and let her grin broaden. However, she didn't expect the laugh to come from Roxas' throat. Nor did she expect him to argue back with her on the benefits of their beasts. But he did.

"Oh yeah?" He in turn patted Roric's side and watched as Xion opened her eyes, staring at him curiously. "Roric here's telepathic too. He's strong, smart, and agile. He can fly and he can stay airborne for whole days at a time. Whenever I need him he's always there." He smirked and watched as Xion looked down at the red eyed beast that had turned its head to stare at her and continued, puffing his chest out slightly with pride. "He's a demon, anddddddd" he mimicked Xion's annoying chant, leaning in slightly and laughing as she punched his shoulder playfully, drawing the attention of a few of the surrounding guards. "He's got one terrifying image. He could beat your serpent any day of the week."

"Oh yeah?" Xion asked, looking up as the gate finally hit the top and they were free to pass under it.

"Yeah."

"Prove it." Xion said, turning her snake slightly in a circle and watching as it brought its spiked tail around, the thorns on the end extending and protruding before the serpent knocked them together like throwing knives to give off a disturbing metallic rattle. Roxas smiled, turning to face the snake and its master and straightening up in Roric's saddle slightly. "Roxas...er..." She faltered, rubbing the back of her head before she let out a small innocent laugh. "What was your last name again?"

Holding the reins in one hand, Roxas gave a breathy laugh and shook his head slightly. "My name's Strife. Roxas Strife. People call me Night Crawler."

"Geeze, how many titles can a guy have?" Xion laughed, confusing Roxas by her soft demeanor and easy language despite her royal birth. "Okay, Roxas Strife, commonly known as Night Crawler, Prince to the Neko Nation and King of the Buta Kingdom, I, Princess Xion Kereth of the Kuma Kingdom, challenge you in a training fight, one on one, to decipher whose beast is best." She pulled a slender sword from her waist and drew it, holding it out with a cheeky smirk so the naked steel lied mysteriously between them, posing a friendly offering in a brutal test. "Do you accept my challenge or do you forfeit?"

Looking up at the gates longingly, Roxas turned back and raised an eyebrow in her direction, spying a quick glance of the growing eyes that watched them before he finally let his shoulders sag and spoke with a defeated voice. Folding his ears back against his head, he spied and spoke to her directly. "Merlin put you up to this, didn't he?"

Slightly surprised, Xion let her voice falter for half a heartbeat before she tightened her grip on her sword and let her smile take over once more. "He may have had something to do with it."

Looking over his shoulder, past the growing guards that peered over each other's shoulders to glimpse a look as they walked by, Roxas spied Merlin smiling in the entrance to the stable. Cursing under his breath, he reluctantly drew his sword, a grimace coming to his face as he brought it out to match Xion's own. He hated fighting, and he would have loved to have rejected her offer, but with such a substantial group of soldiers looking on at the challenge and what with his name still being spread with uncertainty and doubt about the city, he was left with no option but to take on the trap he was forced into and attempt to maintain his title the best he could whilst still remaining honorable. Either way, his name was somewhat blackened. If he defeated the princess he would come across as unforgiving and ruthless; if he lost he would be seen as weak and unfit. No matter what happened, the ending would not be bright, even if it was just a training match.

"Agreed." He mumbled reluctantly. "One fight, you on your beast, me on mine. We meet in one hour in the western courtyard. Pick your weapon and meet me their. No steal. Understood?"

Xion practically jumped in her seat. "Really? You'll fight me?" She held back the squeak in her voice and restrained her emotions, regaining her composure. "I mean, understood, My Lord."

Ignoring the title she gave him, Roxas looked back up at the gate that had been lowered during their conversation and watched as Merlin approached, his robes scratching against the ground as he did. After a few seconds of watching the old Buta walk, Roxas placed his sword away and watched as Xion mimicked his actions. Finally the old man stopped in front of them both, looking up at them with sedated eyes and drawing both of their youthful and inexperienced gazes down on him.

"So, my King, this is what you have chosen? To accept the challenge of the Princess?"

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice." Roxas grumbled, pulling Roric away from the two a bit and allowing the beast to back up. Xion raised an eyebrow at the action, but said nothing.

"As is the responsibility of a King. Often you are left without choice, my liege." Merlin smiled, nodding his head and turning his hand back to the castle. "Come, my grace, there are some items I wish to discuss with you in the castle before you take to training. You too, princess."

Folding his ears back, Roxas shuddered at the thought of another lecture or bountiful discussion with the court on politics where the main focus of their criticism was himself. Patting Roric's neck he smiled as the beast completely unfurled its wings. Turning to Xion, he smiled and nodded in her direction. "You wanna know another reason why my demon's better than your serpent?"

Xion scoffed. "Like there were any real ones in the first place."

Ignoring the comment, Roxas continued. "My beast, unlike yours, can fly." He watched as Merlin's eyes went wide with recognition and smirked, his ears going back up. "So I don't have to sit through another boring lecture. But you will."

Merlin started forwards, hand outstretched, but before he so much as took a single footstep Roric beat his wings down hard, spreading the dust across the courtyard and forcing both him and Xion to cover their faces as the serpent closed its eyes and let the dust break against its scales. Once in the air, Roxas wasted no time in pulling Roric upwards, drawing the reins to him and pushing the beast over the wall to face the glorious sun as it hovered over the harbor. Without a single glance back, he set to work and started forwards, making his way down to confront the angry sailors that deserved his explanation.

* * *

Xion waited impatiently in the courtroom, her arms folded on the table as she slumped and rested her had lazily in her arms. It had been long over an hour, and despite Merlin having dispatched some of the most well trained guards out to find the young Neko that had ran off to the harbor, there had yet to be any word. Glancing up, she spied the ticking clock on the opposite wall and sighed. It had been three hours, fourteen minutes and thirty eight seconds. Thirty nine seconds. Forty seconds. Forty one seconds.

"Princess please, perhaps if you were to go out and look for him you could persuade him to come back. After all, he is indebted to you. He will surely return with you." Merlin asked, stopping mid-pace to plead with her once more.

Rolling her eyes, Xion sighed and straightened up, glancing about the empty room and frowning. When she had first returned reluctantly with Merlin the court had been full, but after hours of waiting and Roxas still not showing they had grown weary and each retired to their individual rooms. Including Xemnas. Although he had been one of the last to leave; he had left. Albeit, eventually. Catching the old man's worried gaze she snapped out of her thoughts and spoke in a stern tone. The question had been asked more than twenty times in the past hour, and it was beginning to irritate her that the stubborn man before her couldn't accept the answer he was given.

"I am not going to call in my debt from him by requesting he come to the castle to endure another torturous council session with me, Merlin." At the Buta's frown she shrugged and continued, completely unfazed. "With all due respect, Night Crawler can more than handle himself. And by now I'm almost certain that he's on his way back from the harbor, no doubt with the nanny patrol you sent out to look for him."

Merlin shook his head and sank into a chair, the cracking of his bones giving away his age as he placed an elbow on the table and placed his head in his palm. For a moment Xion saw the old fragility of the man before her, but when he spoke she was reminded of just whom she was in the presence of.

"Princess, you forget yourself. You are a guest within these walls, and as such I should expect you to keep your confidence and pride, but please, for your own health, restrict your tongue. I am a dear friend of your brother, and I hope by the end of this little experience I may also call you the same, however I cannot accept slander from one so young. I can overlook it in the confidentiality of our own seclusion, but know this; there is no privacy within any castle. It would pain me to see your undoing come from the harsh manner you speak to other court officials with. They will not take lightly to any imperfect flaw within their white castle. And Night Crawler does not yet have enough political strength to stop them from pursuing their own crafts." He heightened his chin and looked down on her from his nose. "You know of who and what I speak. I pray you take cautious action to ensure your survival."

Xion rolled her eyes. She did know of whom he spoke; Xemnas. But that didn't mean she was going to close her mouth like a beaten cub. On the contrary, it only made her incentive to make herself heard all the more appealing. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke with the same robust manner Xaldin scolded her for. "Let me worry about the court. If they wanna come and find me they know where I am. Let them be warned to come with axe and sword mind because I won't be going down easily. Not if the very freedom of my speech is what they aim to break."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Merlin moaned as if he was on the verge of giving up. "Oh… … what am I going to do?" Ignoring Xion's confused gaze he raised his hands up towards the ceiling and spoke in a lost voice, all of the reason gone from him. "Pete, my king, look what you have left me with! Two unruly teenagers whom cannot do as their told. How am I supposed to bring about peace when the very King disobeys every instruction and notable script of advice he is given? Why did you leave me with such a challenge?! I am old…" He lowered his hands and placed them on either side of his head, gripping at the thinning hair that remained there. "I am old. I cannot look after two boisterous teenagers. I cannot protect you both from the court. Xemnas will have his revenge in planning. He is plotting it as we speak and the Raion's are coming ever closer. It pains me to think this Neko has come to undue us, but what else…?! What other purpose could he have for making such reckless and diabolical choices? He keeps our fleets to us like a swimming beacon target ready to be destroyed, he refuses to place a toll and call in our troops, he sends away one of the strongest knights and a puppy of all things to recover smiths. _Smiths!_ What good will smiths do when the Raion's are firing cannons at our shores and landing their cold claws on our people?" He stopped, choked on a sob, and turned to Xion.

"And then there is you princess. You whom I thought would have used your debt for the good of more than your own nation. This war is not a time to be thinking of ourselves. Solidarity will divide and defeat us. To break from the bonds of war we must unite against allies and enemies to become one under the same sun. These meetings you and the king speak so freely of, they are of the utmost importance for our plans of the Raion's. We must understand what it is the king is planning. He must have our guidance. You have the opportunity and the duty to see to it that he sticks to the right path."

Xion swallowed the breath that had caught in her throat. She had been with the Buta's for a long time and many moons had sailed by. Out of all of these she had never once seen Merlin break his character. She had never seen him grow so anxious over the looming threat of war. But now, with the Raion's ready to appear almost any day, the test was on and the cracks in his act were beginning to chip away. She almost felt sorry for him. He had fought so hard to protect her within the court and to make sure Xemnas stayed away from her, but it seemed Roxas had been the one to break him. Although she herself had been no easy person to get to meetings and council schedules, Roxas had been near on impossible. It had taken all of Merlin's strength, cunning and agility, not to mention his utmost tactics, just to keep the Neko within the castle walls and grounds. But even then the Neko had managed to send the old Buta into hysterics when he refused a decision the council deemed necessary or attempted to escape into the city. She had been there when Roxas had argued bluntly about why he would not place a toll on the city. She had been there when Roxas had chastised all of the soldiers for bowing to him and then chastised Merlin for attempting to correct him.

Looking on the Buta now, she could see it was taking effect, and the concern for the Buta people was growing deep in the old man's heart. The worry of what Night Crawler was planning playing against his obligations to perform his duty, no matter what the King decided. Standing, she let out another sigh and spoke in a small defeated voice, ready to give back what she had taken from the old man; his pride.

"Very well, Merlin. Have it your way. I'll go out and I'll find him. I'll bring him back and demand it be his debt that he reveal his plan unto me, wherein I will safely diverge them to you. Agreed?"

Merlin nodded in silence, ashamed at his effective outburst but also relieved at the acceptance of his request. "Thank you, princess. You must understand, a good leader must always make sacrifices for the benefit of many, even if it costs the most treasured possessions and lives of a few."

Xion frowned at the saying, about to retort with a bark in her voice about the importance of each and every one man before the doors were thrown wide. The large oak frames were dinted by the slamming doors, and an anxious Hayner flinched and closed one eye, looking across at the chipped wood as he mumbled an "oops" and listened to the echoing sound ring out. Opening his eyes, he turned to look down on the two individuals in front of him before he itched his head and frowned.

"Where's Roxas?"

"I was just on my way to find out." Xion mumbled, looking Hayner up and down and letting her brows furrow. The Inu was dressed in normal every day attire, the thread of his clothes a diluted blue as the mud and grime smeared his boots and the bottom lower half of his clothes. "What…?"

As she trailed of Hayner followed her gaze downwards and smiled up sheepishly. "Yeah…Xaldin kind of made us hurry up so we had to rush the last few miles. We only managed to cover the eastern side before he pulled us back. Xaldin said it was getting too close to the Raion's landing. So we all had to turn back because of the nut job."

"Where is Xaldin?" Merlin asked, turning to stare at the Inu as he did so.

"He's waiting outside with the smiths." Hayner mumbled, thumbing over his shoulder to reinforce his words as he frowned. "Why, something wrong?"

"You could say that." Xion mumbled, making her way towards Hayner and sighing. "Roxas left about three hours ago. Said he was going down to the harbor and that he'd be back in an hour. Thing is, he isn't back. And the guards haven't come back either."

Hayner tilted his head slightly. "Well, he isn't at the harbor."

"What?!" Merlin asked, standing up and making his way over to them both, watching as Xion folded her arms and Hayner placed his gloved hands on his hips, hating the close proximity of the Buta as said Buta continued. "How do you know this?"

"We just came from the dock's. Xaldin wanted to check it out when he realized the trading ships hadn't left yet. All there was were some grumbling sailors…didn't quite catch what they were talking about, but they seemed pleased about something. Quite a few of them had a lot of gold pieces too." He itched his nose and smiled. "Funny. I didn't think sailors made that much."

"They don't." Xion mumbled, rolling her eyes at the Inu's naivety as she continued. "Roxas went down to the harbor three hours ago and now all the sailors are slightly richer?" She shook her head. "I'm not buying a coincidence on this one." She turned to Merlin. "That must have been what he was packing when we found him in the stables." She placed her hand on her chin and frowned. "Weird that we didn't hear the coins, mind."

"Whoa! What are you saying!?" Hayner asked, his eyes unbelieving. "Roxas wouldn't pay those guys off. I know it."

"At this moment in time I'm unwilling to believe just what the king would do…" Merlin mumbled, his faith somewhat lost as he walked past Hayner and Xion and down the steps that would lead to the main hall, shouting back over his shoulder as he went. "Come! We must find the king before some rough rogue with a thirst for vengeance and cheap pockets does."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hayner followed silently, his feet lagging and his shoulders slumping from his long trip as Xion's dignified posture followed behind him. When they finally reached the bottom steps it was to find Xemnas waiting by the doors to the outer exterior to the castle, but he wasn't alone.

The older Buta's face was flushed, his stance stoic and tense as he argued with the blonde before him, attempting to come across as logical and dominant whilst still making the charade clear that he would never undermine the king of his proud nation. In front of him was Roxas, and the blonde too was flustered, his cheeks a rosy red as he curled his hands into fists and flexed them irritably, his gaze unbreakable and unmoving. As they approached they heard snippets of the conversation, and neither male turned to acknowledge the trios presence as they made their way across the long hall.

"I am telling you, _my king_, there is no way you can defeat two hundred Raion fleets! A full blown retreat is requested at once! Any more foolishness and I will be forced to disperse you from your position within the council!"

"I said no! I'm ordering no retreat, Xemnas. The Buta people won't run! I won't run-"

"This isn't about you! A king is not meant to be selfish! A king must uphold his kingdom," Xemnas made an uplifting gesture before he returned to glare at Roxas with a snarl. "He must not grind it into the dirt and destroy it!"

"I'm not destroying it! I'm damn well saving it from the mess you all left it in!"

"You are thinking only of yourself-"

"Myself?! Myself! I haven't thought damn once about myself since I arrived on this bastard coast! If I had it my way I wouldn't even be here!"

"Trust an ingenuous scoundrel to consort to such befouling language to deteriorate such a position! _You _may not want the title of a king, but you were chosen and you did accept it. But at this rate you don't even _deserve _it." He watched as Roxas looked away. Grinning, he reached out and grabbed the blonde's upper arm, digging his nails in deep. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve? Perhaps you would prefer it if we were to send you back to that petty nation of yours? I'm sure the man you call a fake would love to finally meet you."

Roxas returned his gaze back to Xemnas, his eyes dark and his voice cold, devoid of all emotion. "Take your hands off me."

"Petulant kitten, do you think-"

"I said…!" Roxas shouted, his voice lowering immediately to the frigid breath of a whisper. "Take. Your hands. Off me."

Xemnas tightened his grip, a cold sneer cutting across his lips. Leaning in close, he ignored Roxas' growl and let his snaky whisper tickle the blonde's ears. "Or what?"

Xemnas went to lean back, pulling away slowly and smugly before he frowned when the blonde's spare hand came up to grab his collar, pulling him down to his height and startling him slightly. Ripping his other arm free, Roxas pulled it back, scrunched his fingers into a fist, and smashed it across Xemnas' face, letting go of the collar at the last moment and watching as the man fell against the polished tile floor with a thick slapping sound of flesh hitting cold tile. Pulling his hand down, Roxas flexed his wounded hand irritably, hissing at the pain that ran up his weakened wrist before he turned to hear a voice ring out. Flinching against it, he listened to Merlin roar.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Merlin shouted, his eyes alight with rage as he stepped forwards. His broken demeanor that Xion had seen earlier was gone, and instead a free inferno had taken over. And it had eyes for only two people in the entire hall as maids and knights stopped to take a long look at the fiasco before them. Stopping before the two of them, Merlin watched as Roxas turned his gaze up to him, his eyes cold and unreachable. Before Merlin could speak up Xemnas turned around on the floor, getting to his feet and closing the weeping eye that was beginning to swell on the right side of his face.

"You saw it, Merlin! He attacked me!"

"I saw you provoke him, Xemnas!" Merlin raged, his ears folding back as he watched Xemnas stand up a little straighter. "This is exactly why we have court meetings! To prevent such diabolical behavior. You should both be punished for such unruly behavior. If you were common soldiers I would have you both punished for your outbursts! You should count your lucky stars your titles are significant enough to save you. This time."

"But he started it!" Roxas growled, his shoulders tightening as he looked into the cruel eyes of Xemnas past Merlin's shoulders.

"Do you not understand how incredibly childish you sound, Night Crawler?! Do you not understand how very improper you have performed? You have, in yourself, made a mockery of everything the council has tried so very hard to achieve. You have single handedly undermined both myself and Xemnas within the very castle!" Merlin hissed, and he watched as Roxas looked about at all of the common folk that wandered the castles intermingled with the lords and ladies. their eyes glued on the growing fiasco. Undone with his scolding, Merlin spoke once more and drew the blonde's confused eyes to him. "I tell you now Night Crawler, if Pete were alive today, he would be _ashamed_ of you. I have not a doubt in my mind that he would feel never ending disappointment in your decisions and your actions. Since your arrival you have done nothing but think of yourself-"

"I haven't-"

"Frankly I'm glad Pete isn't alive to see this, Night Crawler. It would break his heart to understand the failure of his decision to leave his kingdom to such a selfish being. You have broken his memory here, Night Crawler. His memory and his heart."

The world became silent. For several agonizing seconds that felt like minutes, Roxas and Merlin stared at each other. Xion flattened her ears against her head, completely astonished at Merlin's second outburst that night. It was so unlike the wise Buta; completely out of his character. And the words he had uttered concerning Pete had cut deep into her heart, as she was sure they did Roxas' too. Hayner stayed silent, watching his friend and unsure of what to say or do as Xemnas smiled confidently behind Merlin's back. Finally the silence was broken.

Merlin let his glare soften, his shoulders slumping as he sighed and started once more. "Night Crawler-"

"Right." Roxas cut the Buta off with a mumble, his words coming out thickly as he took a deep breath and backed up slightly, nodding his head all the while and lowering his gaze to the floor. "Right. Right because nobody else here is guilty. Because it's all my fault for ever accepting this damn title." He extended his arms out before he slapped them down against his side. "Fine. Fine, I'll take all the blame. Everything wrong in everybody's life, I'll take it upon my shoulders. Like I damn well have been doing."

"You haven't-" Xemnas started before he was interrupted by Roxas once more.

"Who hasn't? Tell me, when you were busy fretting about all of your politics and tactics did you ever think of anyone outside of this damn castle?" He was met with silence and he found himself nodding into it. "I didn't think so. If you would have just stopped and talked to them like I've just spent the last three hours doing you'd understand that these people _can't _move. They _can't _just get up and leave and a lot of them _won't_!"

"There is evidence that many men at the docs have received bribes not to leave." Xemnas said coldly, folding his arms across his chest. "Explain that."

"Gladly." Roxas growled. "You said it yourself, Merlin. These people are losing their livelihoods because I'm keeping their ships at port. So I took some of the money from the royal vault you've all been hiding from me." Ignoring their astonished looks he continued. "Yeah, I found it. And I didn't even dint the mountainous piles you've been hoarding before you start. So I went out to the damn docks. And I met the people you tell me about all day every day. And I _talked_ to them. And I bargained them. And I stayed with them for a little while. And I _bought_ their damn ships! Those ships out there? They're mine. I paid for them with the crown's money. And when this war is over I'm giving every last vessel back; free of charge."

Xemnas scoffed, watching as Merlin straightened up and looked lost. "You won't have any vessels left to give back! You've doomed the entire country-"

"I haven't doomed anybody! I'll return each and every vessel unscratched and unmarked. Not a damn thread of rope will be out of place!"

From behind Merlin Xion broke in, her voice faint and puzzled as she drew Roxas' gaze to her. "How do you plan to do that? I mean, saving as many ships as possible against the Raion fleet is a challenge even if they were all battle ships. How are you going to manage to protect trader's ships and leisure boats?"

"Because I'm going to make sure not a damn Raion soldier makes it onto Buta soil."

"But still your ships will be destroyed." Merlin mumbled, his voice soft as he looked into the hurt eyes of the blonde Neko. "When they are sent out to sea they will be blown away until there is nothing left but splinters. And the men... Where will you get the men to supply such a voyage if you do not place a toll on the Kingdom?"

"Who the hell said I was sending my boats out to sea?" Roxas asked, looking between them all with a raised eyebrow, his heart still ripped from Merlin's words.

Merlin frowned. "You…you are not sending them out to sea?"

"No. I never damn was." Growling, Roxas rubbed his forehead to try and numb his growing headache. "And I'm not setting no toll up either! I'll make sure not a single Raion fleet reaches Buta soil, and I'll do it without sending any of my ships away from the harbor."

"Tch, you're fooling us." Xemnas laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. "You are trying to lure us into a false sense of security. But I will tell you here and now it will not work. I will make sure the council hears of this! Mark my words, Neko."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas started once more, feeling slightly intimidated by the pressuring group and their hounding questions. "Let them hear of it. I have the first and final say on anything and everything for as long as I hold this damn title. And I am telling you that I am not placing a toll on this kingdom and I am not ordering any retreat!"

"Then would you please divulge us in your plans, my king?" Merlin asked, his tone frustrated once more.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

Roxas sighed at Merlin's relentless pursuit. "Because…" he stopped, trailed off, and looked down at the floor. "I'm going to save every life. Isn't that enough? Can't you let me keep my secrets for a little while longer? After that you can all condemn me as much and as often as you want for the tactics I've chosen. But for now I want to keep my name as white as I can. I've tainted every name I've been given so far. Every name but my birth name. And now you're asking me to blacken that too…" He rubbed the back of his head and shook it. "I just want my identity to myself for a change. Give me that at least."

Merlin stopped at the dejected tone and sighed heavily once more before Hayner cut him off. The Inu spoke hurriedly, itching his head as he did and frowning in confusion. "Roxas, mate, you're not making a lick of sense. How are you gonna do all of this? And what are you talking about, 'blackening your name'? I'm not like these guys." He pointed about him and caught Roxas' smile, returning it full force. "You're gonna have to explain things to me."

Roxas was about to speak and put his point across before a loud and overbearing voice spoke up behind them. The owner of said voice pushed his way through the crowd, coming up behind Roxas and placing a hand firmly and sternly on his shoulder. Looking up, he let his smile stretch a little at the sight of Xaldin. The large Kuma looked worn from his travels, but his eyes still held a warmth that could only come from a deep understanding. Nodding at Roxas, he turned to the others and smiled.

"Little Prince no have to explain. North understands. North knows." He patted Roxas' shoulder heavily and smiled. "Little Prince's secret safe with Xaldin." Xaldin trained his gaze specifically on Xemnas before he let out a short stout laugh and pointed at the Buta's growing swelling under his eyes. "Is good thump, no Xemnas? Make you look good. Give strong impression. Sadly, skinny body and long lady hair make look like damsel in distress." Roxas felt his smile broaden some at Xemnas' astonished gaze whilst Xaldin continued with his taunts. "No problem. Barber fix. Perhaps training with sword sharpen whit too, no?"

Crossing his arms, Xemnas spoke in an icy tone that would have left the sea shivering. "I am afraid that lisp of yours is becoming increasingly worse, Xaldin. You should find the witch that cast that wretched thing on you and have her break it before you become completely unable to speak." Without waiting for a response Xemnas turned hot on his heels and left, marching along the hall and snapping at people to get back to work as he went.

Finally, after he eventually disappeared up a flight of steps and the normal bustle of the castle had returned, Xaldin turned on Merlin with his hands on his hips.

"Must say, very surprised to hear bitter words fall from Merlin's mouth." He watched as Merlin looked away shamefully and attempted to defend himself.

"But the boy must understand, Xaldin. He cannot simply run of now. He has duties. Responsibilities. Expectations."

"A chain." Roxas added, ignoring Merlin's soft glare.

"Perhaps boy head fried from too much time within four walls. Perhaps it better we pick up in morning." He left the suggestion hanging in the air and smiled when Merlin caught it.

"Very well." The old man grumbled. "My king, if you would please, we must continue this discussion in the morning. It is perilous that we have our troops ready for the Raion's invasion on Buta soil."

"There won't be an invasion on Buta soil." Roxas growled. "I told you."

"Of course, of course." Merlin mumbled, waving his hand tiredly as he made his way away from them and departed, leaving the two Kuma's, the Inu, and the Neko alone.

Turning to Xion, Xaldin smiled. "So, Little Princess and Little Prince did good not to burn castle to cinder. Impressed."

Xion smiled at the relief of the tension, hooking her thumbs in her trouser links and laughing. "Yeah, we were kept fairly busy so there wasn't a lot of time to go running about with matches." She turned to Roxas and offered him a cheeky smile. "Which reminds me, you still owe me that training match you chickened out of."

"Match?" Xaldin asked, confusion crossing his face as he looked between the two.

Roxas answered with a small smile of his own. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to have to come back and listen to Merlin again. I was having fun while it lasted." He shrugged. "Goddess forbid I ever laugh once in a while without someone shooting me. Oh, that reminds me…" Turning to Xaldin before he switched his gaze to Hayner, he frowned. "Did you get the smiths I asked for?"

"We managed to get about sixty from the east before worry wart over there wanted to come back and check up on you two." Hayner laughed, watching as Xaldin turned red before he jumped out of the way of the playful swipe aimed for his head.

"Only sixty?" Roxas asked, his ears going back a little before Xaldin spoke up.

"Little Prince, I could cope no more of little whining Inu complain about sore feet and hot sun. If we stay longer, I shoot, kill, bury. Nation probably give medal. But Little Prince would have one less friend. Bad trade. So I bring him home, were you shoot instead."

"…It's alright." Thinking hard Roxas itched his head and turned to Xaldin. "Where are they now?"

"They wait in servant quarters. Why Little Prince ask?"

Without answering Roxas turned around and jogged to the opposite end of the hall, ignoring their shouts behind him as he ran down the steps to the moldy servant's quarters two at a time. He had expected Xaldin and Hayner to return with approximately two hundred smiths. Instead he had sixty and even less time to perfect his plan and get all of the resources ready. There was no time to lose. Especially not with Xemnas becoming more intrusive and violent. If he was to make his plan work, he needed to ensure all of the preparations were ready for as soon as possible. Entering the cold depths of the castle, he swallowed back all of Merlin and Xemnas' harsh comments and pushed open the splintered door and walked in. It hurt to know that Merlin thought Pete would be ashamed when he was trying his best. It stung his heart something wicked. But he had work to do. He couldn't afford to grieve and he couldn't afford to slack of. Tonight he would start work for his plan. Hopefully it would be ready in time.

* * *

Hello! Sorry it's been a while and I know, another boring chapter! Don't worry, next chapter has mostly cursing, torture and violence in it. So I guess it makes up for it :) About the fanart, I have hit a glitch with something but as soon as it is sorted I will let you all know! I promise! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! You are legends!

**Stalker - I'm really glad you like it! And this story is on tumblr? Really? ^_^ how did that happen?**

**Your Axel - Glad you like her again lol and I thought it was a cute pairing too. I don't think I've read a fic with it done before *shrugs* but I'm glad everyone liked it. **

**Mitzi-hindle - Glad you're enjoying the story :) and I can't say, it would give too much away lol. Thanks for the review!**


	30. Humanity

The snow was so thick it curdled against Roxas' boots, reaching his knees and freezing him completely as he stood on the balcony attached to his room and looked up at the sky. The night was beautiful. Scattered across the entrancing skyline, the stars fluttered and glimmered before they sank and succumbed beneath the moon to the gripping pull of the falling flakes of heaven. His breath came out frosty and every inhalation was felt as if he was swallowing a solid piece of ice; jagged and sharp.

Letting his gaze fall, he looked down across the curving cliff sides that shielded the harbour from the vicious wind. They had been fundamental in his plan. Currently the smiths finished up his strategy, securing the final levers as they rested the metal chains into the sea between the cracks in the ice and let the trap sink beneath the few waves. Together there were three levers on each bank, all of them heavy and secured in thick cement and stone as a band of sentries stood watch overlooking the sea. Waiting for what was to come. He hadn't managed to perfect his plan and he would have loved more time, but in the short wake of the impending danger he was forced to make do with what he had secured. If the trap worked, and he prayed to the Goddess that it did, he would have to use all of his cunning to finish of the fight. Which was why he had secured one hundred barrels of oil from the city keep.

Merlin hadn't been happy. Xemnas had been outraged. Xaldin had looked almost defeated when he heard of the collection of barrels and Xion and Hayner still remained confused as together they wandered the castle. The young Kuma and Inu had become quite close; finding comfort in each other as the war threatened to swallow them. And Roxas had become secluded, afraid to reveal his feelings in case it undermined his status and too wary to divulge his plans to anyone outside his own heart.

Pulling the cloak further about his shoulders, he glanced down at his wrist at the pink Buta piece of the amulet. He hadn't activated it yet, and every day Xemnas would find him at least once and warn him of the impending task. He would have to activate it himself and declare war to discover the effects of the piece so the country could deal with it. If he was forced to activate it before it was too late he could find it disastrous. Surrounded on all sides by his enemies, secluding his friends and pushing them away, he began to doubt everything he had once believed so strongly in. Friend's and foe's had switched faces and between it all he had lost the very meaning to his life; becoming what the Buta nation had dubbed him and being forced to fulfil that role. No matter the cost to his humanity.

Tearing his eyes away, he placed his numb hands against the railings and listened as a booming knock bellowed out behind him against his door. He never spoke, but he heard the soft clicking of the door opening, the sound of confident and heavy steps invading his ears before the door closed and whoever had entered stopped.

"Little Prince…" The thick voice faded and a pause sauntered between Roxas and Xaldin. The older Kuma shivered against the chill in the wind, his hand instinctively resting on his sword as he continued. "Court worried. Little Prince no speak for two nights."

Roxas folded his ears back, speaking clearly and loudly as he addressed the man over his shoulder. "Why do they worry? As long as I'm still able to follow their charade and protect their kingdom, what more matters?"

"Little Prince no understand. Court worried because court no understand also. But Xaldin understand." He stepped forwards, entering the room and stopping just before the door's that led out onto the balcony. He watched Roxas' cloak flutter for a moment before finally the blonde spoke, his voice sounding distant and lost.

"How can you possibly understand?"

Raising an eyebrow, Xaldin leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms. "Xaldin understand because Xaldin see with more than just eyes. See with heart. See suffering. Little Prince no want be King. But why? Xaldin puzzle day and night. Great honourable position Little Prince given." He watched as Roxas' shoulders sagged and sighed. "But, two nights gone, Xaldin finally understand. Little Prince scared."

Roxas tensed, his body automatically going on guard as he looked over the ocean that had begun to freeze once more. "What do I have to be afraid of? I have all of the luxuries I could ever want. I have thousands of men at my disposal. I have food and water and shelter, warmth and obedience and loyalty. Considering not three weeks ago I was on the verge of being hanged in the royal Tora courtyard I think I've come quite a long way." His voice broke, cracking like the ice the boats in the dock rocked against. "I have nothing to be afraid of. Not now… not ever!"

Xaldin let out a hollow laugh and closed his eyes, nodding his head slowly. "All this true. But, Little Prince still scared. Little Prince on foreign land. Suddenly leader of vast nation. Lives depend on Little Prince's choices. Pressure thick. Burden heavy. Little Prince, no - Little Thief, he not ready for challenge. Not ready to take life to save life. Still child. Robbed of home. Robbed of family. Robbed of love. Little Thief scared. He scared love not come back like promised. He scared brother forget. He scared all goes wrong and river runs red by his feet."

Roxas turned to him, the hood over his face hiding the glint of fear in his eyes as he growled heavily, not wanting to believe the truth in Xaldin's words as the older male opened his eyes and stared at him, his gaze a curious challenge. "Stop calling me all these different names! My name isn't Little Prince! It isn't Little Thief! It isn't Night Crawler and it isn't damn Kitten!" He choked back his words, swallowing the anger and trying to control his shaking nerves. "My name is Roxas! None of the others exist! They're all me, every last one of them! And after this damn invasion that name is gonna be blackened too. No matter what I do, no matter where I turn, bastards always tear down my damn name!"

Xaldin paused, watching as Roxas breathed heavily before he spoke, kicking back of the wall as he did. "No, perhaps you believe to have one identity. But you wrong. To me boy was Little Prince. I see now Little Prince is Little Thief. Humble title still but hold within much secret. Roxas…" he let out a laugh and shook his head, a smile coming to the thickness of his lips. "I know no Roxas."

"I'm-"

"You are what people choose you to be. To brothers and friends you are Roxas. To me you stay Little Thief. I am teacher. I teach Little Thief. I no teach Roxas. Kitten…" He stopped, paused for a length of time, and caught the blush under Roxas' hood as it scattered across his cheeks. "I know no Kitten, either. Now, Night Crawler, there is man I have seen few times. I see him when waking, I see him when fighting court, I see him when thumping Xemnas." His smile grew and stretched honestly.

"Night Crawler brave; honourable; frightening. His decisions brash and chaotic. Tactics clever. Strategies flawless. His mind sharp, but his blade sharper. His name feared. His actions unpredictable. Night Crawler is King. Not Roxas. Not Kitten. Not Little Thief. Night Crawler!"

Roxas frowned, still standing in the snow. "I don't understand. I'm all of them."

"Yes. But also no. All have fear. Roxas more than all. Night Crawler, that man have no fear. Stories tell of him breaking into Tora army, fooling King after King, breaking laws and saving weak. Night Crawler fight for what is right. These people need Night Crawler! They need fearless fighter! Strategic thinker! Radical mover!"

"So you want me to pretend?"

"No! No pretend. Find fire!" Xaldin stepped forwards again, stopping inches from Roxas and smirking. "Think, if fire no found, brothers and lover lost. Country sink and Little Thief left alone. Think hard, Night Crawler. Become what world expects to be! Prove them wrong! Show them all! Break the waters of war! Create the wave that stops all!"

He clapped a hand down on Roxas' shoulder, holding it tightly and watching as the Neko's thin mouth turned upwards in the smallest fraction of a smile. Roxas opened his mouth, about to speak before a piercing deep horn rang heavily through the sky. On the bank of the shore it was mirrored, shuddering against the waves and deepening their course as it shook rocks and woke the sleeping city capital.

Roxas turned, his shaking returning for a brief moment as he brushed Xaldin's grasp from his shoulder and turned back out to the dock. On either side of the coast the cliffs were lit with fire signals, the oil drenched basin's sending warning to all beyond. The Raion's were coming.

His heart thundered in his chest, beating to the pace of his rapid breathing. For a moment the panic gripped him, threatening to swallow him before he shook his head and growled. The sound of people shouting rocked the night air as the city began their evacuation further inland and soldiers made their way to the front in an ordered line of rampaging steel – perfectly practiced from the many drills Roxas had forced them to perform.

"This it Little Thief. Tell me, who leads men tonight?"

Roxas watched below as Xemnas pushed people aside roughly, followed by his close council shadows. Loosing the growl in his throat, he felt a deep smirk come to him and turned back to Xaldin. "I think it's time I showed this council exactly who it is they've been dealing with."

Xaldin threw his head back and laughed, his booming laughter rocking the castle like the sound of the baying horns. "Ha! Good to hear it, Night Crawler! Come, much to do."

Roxas smirked, shaking his head and stepping backwards. Standing on the ledge, he watched as Xaldin raised an eyebrow as he used his mind to reach out for Roric below. In the back of his head he felt the connection bridge and the thumping pulse of the beast ran beside his own, entwining them together. "You go on ahead." He mumbled. "I have my own ride down."

Xaldin nodded, bowing stiffly before he jogged to the door, the clink of his armour heavy in the night. Roxas turned back to the cold of the winter chill, the flakes still falling in stark contrast to the midnight sky. He felt his nerves return at the prospect of just what he was about to do, the sickening feeling in his gut that had prevented him from eating and sleeping for the last two nights returning full force as Roric appeared ferociously before him.

The beast had no rein and no saddle. Instead he stood before him; darkness shrouded in untameable wilderness. The beast never landed, but as he pulled close to the edge of the brick, his wings beating mightily against the air and snow, Roxas jumped, his cloak flowing behind him like wings of his own. He landed hard against Roric's back, throwing his feet over and holding on tight to the beast's thick black mane as the oily wings beat against his legs. Together they hovered for a moment, unmoving and still. But as a scream broke itself over Roxas' stupor he snapped, and something inside him changed.

Turning Roric forcefully, the beast glided down against the shore, beating its wings heavily as it charged at the castle before lifting up and over the wall at last minute, forcing some of the sentries to duck as it charged. The influx of people was beyond insanity. They screamed and ran as if they were being pursued by demons of the night when still the Raion fleets remained off-shore. When Roxas had first noticed his shortage in men Merlin had attempted to gain the trust of the locals to sign up, but they refused to lay down their loyalty for a King they held no belief in. It was then that Xemnas had come up with the toll, which Roxas had point blank refused. And so, as he made his way to the coast, he flew over the few hundred men that had stayed beside him out of loyalty to Pete. With over two hundred Raion fleets coming and them having the advantage of cannons and other weaponry, Roxas had been hard pushed to inspire what little confidence his frightened men had. But he would prove to them after tonight. He would prove himself to them all.

Finally the horns stopped blowing and the archers took their position upon the left and right cliff, ready to flank the oncoming ships. Beside them rested catapults and hundreds of wooden barrels that swam with oil. Warriors waited beside them, prepared to launch the ammunition and thick liquid, and in the hazy mist and the dusty snowfall the sound of crunching ice could clearly be heard over the panic and madness as the ships came ever closer.

Roxas landed hard with Roric, his cape flowing over the back of the beast to make both beast and rider look like one unforgiving force. He stopped on the front line, overlooking the oncoming mass and standing at the front of the small army. Behind him the soldiers waited line upon line, backed for several feet as the ships remained docked on both sides, giving just enough space for Roxas and the tiny Buta army to be seen by the oncoming hoard. They were the bait. The few soldiers and the unmoving ships; they were there to draw the Raion fleets in. And it was working.

Looking on, his nerves catching up to him as his mouth dried up and his throat closed, Roxas tightened his grip on Roric's mane, his wounded wrist stinging by the knotting force it was pressured into using as he gripped the hair tight. Behind him the men stood; afraid. But they would not move. For the love of their homeland they stood like stone. There was the sound of cursing behind him followed by a thick _thud_ and a shout. Glancing over his shoulder, Roxas spied Xion making her way through the crowd on her green serpent, completely kitted out in battle attire as she stared at the water fiercely and twirled a battle axe easily in her left hand, her right holding onto the reins of her serpent.

Raising an eyebrow, Roxas watched as she slithered towards him on her giant serpent. She caught his gaze and nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes with dignity before she opened them with knew found fire. He had specifically told her in the drills that she was to stay up in the castle; an order Xaldin had happily agreed with and given his support too. But as the nerves swamped him and he found his chest shaking slightly with every breath, the blood in his veins like water as his limbs turned numb, he found himself grateful that she had disobeyed him. Standing on the verge of losing the last of his identity and becoming a murder, he was forever indebted to her for lending him some of that fire in her eyes. Even if she didn't know she had.

"What? You didn't think I'd actually wait in the castle like all the others, did you?"

She offered him a cheeky smile and he returned it, grateful for the strength of support before a much louder voice broke over the din. Together they turned to the other side, watching as the smooth line of soldiers was broken grumpily as Hayner toppled through the hoard of soldiers.

"Oi! Watch it! Come on, move aside. Best friend coming through!"

Roxas had to purposefully swallow back the laughter that threatened to rip from his throat as Hayner made his way through the crowd. He was bedraggled and heavy footed, as if he had just been woken from sleep, but his grin was broad as he made his way up to Roxas with his sword in hand, his armour only half strapped in place as he took his side by the blonde Neko.

"Hayner, what the hell are you doing here? Go back to the castle." Roxas smiled, his command coming out as an unconvincing scold.

Hayner shook his head, his ears half flopped down as he pointed his sword at Xion like a small child. "Uh-uh, no way! She gets to stay but I can't? Tch, yeah right dude."

Roxas pulled his own sword from his belt and used it to push Hayner's away lightly, the steel tapping gently as the horns above the cliffs blasted another warning to them. "Hayner, I mean it. This isn't just some training camp back in the Tora nation. There are no safety nets here and things could still go wrong. I am ordering you to go back to the castle."

"No."

"Hayner!"

"I said no, Rox." Hayner laughed, catching both of their smiles as Roxas' frustration built and the Raion's neared. "You're my best friend. I'm not leaving you out here with just her for safety."

"_Her?!"_ Xion growled, cutting across Roxas and forcing him to pull Roric back as her serpent started forwards and stopped before Hayner. Raising an eyebrow, he watched with baffled bemusement as the two began bickering before him on the verge of battle.

"Yeah, you. You really think I'm gonna let him stay out here with nothing but a girl and a snake to keep him safe?" He prodded the serpent's nose and ignored its threatening hiss. "I don't think so."

"I'll have you know that he's more safe with me then he ever was or will ever be with you. What you gonna do? Nip the Raion's if they come too close?" She smirked teasingly at him. "Or is the cute little puppy gonna bite their ankles instead?"

Hayner blushed, his eyes going slightly wide for a flicker of a heartbeat before they narrowed and he prodded the serpent twice more, only just pulling his finger away in time as it latched its jaws about the air. "Hey, I'll have you know that I'm more man than anyone else here! And I'll damn well prove it too-"

"Little Princess!"

Roxas turned once more, watching as a third break was made in his soldier's line of defence and Xaldin appeared, a lance held tightly in his hands as he glared at the abashed princess and the suddenly shy Inu that quickly scuffled to the other side of Roric in silence. Roxas never let his raised eyebrow fall as he watched Xaldin stalk up to the princess with one hand on his hips, a look of outrage and betrayal across his face.

"Why Little Princess not in castle? Little Princess must be safe-"

"I am going to be safe, Xaldin. I promise." She rolled her eyes at him and ignored his scowl. "You're such a damn worry wart."

"Worry wart not dead wart. Night Crawler," he turned to Roxas and glanced up at the young Neko as his hood continued to cover his face. Although he couldn't see it directly, he knew Roxas was looking at him. "Tell Little Princess she go to Buta castle!"

Roxas looked up from Xaldin to Xion, catching the dimming flames in her eyes as she folded her ears back and waited for his command with a sad pout on her lips. He turned to his other side and glanced down at Hayner, watching as the Inu flicked his ears up curiously and never stole his gaze away from Xion's own. Sighing, he felt his decision come to him, and he hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Alright, you can stay, but you and Hayner have to stay together. At least then I'll know where both of you are." He watched as Xion's face lit up and Hayner wiped away the quick smile that had come to his face, coughing into his fist to hide the blush that had begun to flourish against his cheeks. Smiling slightly, Roxas spoke once more, ignoring Xaldin's stunned gaze. "But I want no more fighting. You are both in my army now. I won't have you both screwing things up by yelling it out on the field. Got it?"

He was met with a sequence of mumbling before he turned to Xaldin, speaking clearly and with a confidence he didn't think he could gather. "Are Merlin and the others back at the castle?"

"Yes. He and Xemnas wait. No come to fight. Merlin too old. Xemnas coward. Little Thief on own now."

Roxas nodded. He had hoped some of the other Buta's would have changed their minds and decided to fight just to make up numbers and make their appearance seem a little more fierce. After all, it was appearances that he was basing his entire strategic thinking on. The bait was nothing but smoke and mirrors, and he hoped the Raion's continued to fall for his plan.

He listened carefully, his eyes squinting as he looked out at the crystallised sea. He could hear the ice break. He could practically see the screaming Raion's that promised death as soon as they landed as they spat and cursed upon the many fleets that entered the harbour. It was time.

Placing his sword back in its sheathe, he raised his hand into the clear night sky, grateful that he could be seen as he looked over at the archers and warriors that stood ready by the levers by the ships. He held his hand in place. Waiting. If he moved too soon the Raion's would see the trap and they would back out immediately, banking further down south and creating an inevitable massacre. If he moved too late he would doom them all and he and his men would be the first to die in the onslaught that would hit them head on. No. He had to get it just right. He didn't need to trap all of the ships. One hundred and seventy would do, and there was more than enough room within the harbour for that to be completed. After that the others would return back to the Raion nation, which, in all honesty, would be better for him. If the Raion people were told a tale of thousands of their men being brought down by a mere few hundred on a shore, they would undoubtedly think twice before attacking again. And that would give Roxas enough time to plan and plot his next move.

Beside him Hayner frowned, staring on at the oncoming ships as he shuffled from foot to foot and swallowed thickly. "Hey, Roxas?" Roxas never moved his glare from the oncoming fleets, but he made a rough sound in his throat to show he was listening. Accepting it, Hayner continued. "Those ships are getting pretty close. Whatever this plan of yours is, you might wanna hurry up and put it in place."

"Not yet." Roxas mumbled, watching as the ships slinked further into the harbour. Up on the cliffs the men waited eagerly, their fingertips brushing the levers delicately as they waited for the signal. For the design of the levers, Roxas had taken his inspiration from the castle gates. If his plan was to work the men on each cliff would have to work in unison, and when they were finished the levers would be twisted and banked into place, making sure they couldn't be moved.

The next time someone spoke it was Xion. She licked her lips nervously before she continued her nibbling of her bottom one, her heart thumping in her ears as. "Roxas, any time soon would be really good..."

"Not yet…" Roxas mumbled, judging the water line length and estimating how many ships were in his grasp. The ice groaned and broke harder, submitting to the weight of the ships as they ploughed through it. But Roxas would not yield.

Tightening his fist in the air, he thought hard on his decision. One movement would trap them, killing thousands to save hundreds of thousands, but was it right to take a life to save another? Could he really justify himself to the Goddess when his true day of judgement came? Behind him the continuous cries of the Buta people exploded in his mind and he found himself uncaring of his own judgement. His hand was lowered in one quick striking movement, and the plan began to unravel.

Up on each cliff a score of fifteen well-muscled men heaved at a thick chain denser than their arms combined. Heaving it over their shoulders simultaneously with the men grunting on the other cliff, they sank their heels down hard into the mud and heaved, throwing their backs into it as their faces turned a bludgeoning red. The first lever was tightened finally after one long minute before the men turned and secured it in place, fastening it as quickly as possible as they brushed the sweat from their brow and panted.

Back on the bank before the ships, Roxas felt satisfaction swim through him as a giant steel net, thicker and larger than anything he had ever seen before, rose. It clinked as it was pulled upwards, standing high above the ships and dripping like a waterfall as water fled between its interlinked rings that had been smouldered together hastily. Behind him he saw the soldiers lines break as some men backed up and other stepped forwards, some with fear and some with amazement. Hayner's eyes went wide and Xion's mouth fell open, but Xaldin remained unchanged. He had known what had been planned. He hadn't been told, but he had known.

The ships before the steel net collided heavily, smashing into one another in their desperation to be escape the looming mass of metal. Wood splintered and men screamed, some being thrown from their boats as others panicked and clung to every piece of wood for dear sweet life. Raising his hand once more, Roxas watched as the men atop the cliff made their way to the end lever, hearing the Raion captain screaming at his sailors to turn their boats about and look for another way in. But Roxas wouldn't let them escape. Not so they could come back from another angle.

Lowering his hand once more, the men atop the cliff set to work, grunting and groaning as they pulled at the large steel rope. Another gigantic steel net was lifted, this one behind the majority of the fleets. Roxas couldn't see clearly to be sure, but he was confident that he had safely entrapped ninety percent of the fleet. And it was enough. No sooner had the soldiers on the cliff finished tying of the lever than they set to work on the final one, bringing up the last net behind the one that separated the fleet from the ten percent that remained confused and secluded, unsure of what to do or follow as their captain attempted to grasp the situation.

Finally, when all three nets were lifted and stood high, preventing the crowded sea of ships from moving forwards or back, Roxas let the breath he had been holding shudder out of him. He had been working with the smiths the past two nights to make the steel nets, neither sleeping nor eating in case it didn't get finished in time, and now, as he looked over the chaotic mess he had created, he was glad he hadn't.

"Er… Rox? This is great and all, but…" Hayner looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders, "now what do we do?"

"Night Crawler must do what right. Finish job that started." Xaldin looked up at Roxas and nodded. "Time to blacken name."

Roxas gave no answer. Instead he started forwards with Roric, the silence deafening as it rang out about him, throwing him off balance as every eyes in the vicinity bored into him. Roric jumped down onto the ice, his hooves clattering loudly and echoing against the star filled sky as the snow continued to fall. The flakes landed heavily on his shoulders and, for a split second, Roxas was dressed for once in fully white. But as he shook his head and rolled his shoulders back the gathered snow crumpled and fell, revealing the black beneath.

He deliberately pulled Roric back to a slow walk, approaching the nets and watching as the ice seemed to crack beneath him. Avoiding the rivulets of broken blocks, he stopped before the nets, glancing up at the high wall that dwarfed him. If one of those wires that held it in place where to snap then they would fall, and the sheer weight alone would split Roxas and Roric in half, not to mention the many ships that collided and splintered along its front. But it didn't snap, and Roxas found himself shuddering beneath his cloak as his breath came out in frosted pants.

Looking through the gaps in the links, he spied the frozen bodies of men clinging to debris in the water. Their bodies stiff and their open eyes unblinking as their skin gained an unearthly blue tint. Swallowing back his integrity, he remembered the cause he was doing this for. He would condemn thousands, but he would save so many more innocent lives.

Opposite him the thousands of soldier's eyes looked on in silence, their own breath stuck in their throat from the surprise trick they had not expected from the supposedly beaten Buta nation. Staring on at the shadow, they waited. And together, both enemies stared into the souls of the other. Neither knowing how to take the next step.

Finally, Roxas spoke. Straightening his back so he sat tall atop Roric, he raised his chin and broke the calm confidently. He bit back the quivers in his voice and mentally berated himself, hating himself for what he was going to do. But he would have to do it. It was inevitable.

"Which one of you names themselves Captain of these ships?!" He shouted, watching as Roric pawed the ground and snorted in the air, his wings unravelling and lifting upwards. Taking flight, Roxas spotted the next man that spoke with ease.

The sailors parted respectfully in silence and a thick and hairy chested man stepped forwards. His face and arms were scarred, his chest remaining open to the wind where his tanned skin met the fierce cold straight on. A thick lined grimace rested on his lips, one eye missing from its socket as the other looked Roxas up and down. Pushing his greasy black hair back, the Raion flicked his black ears and spat on the deck of his ship in the centre of the chaos. Although the vessel had been one of the many to stay afloat within the cramped confinements of the narrow space wherein at least a hundred and fifty vessels were secured, it still could not fire its cannons without hitting another Raion ship, a blessing that would save the steel nets from breaking, Roxas thought.

"I name myself Captain." The man's voice was gruff and held a bite to it. Snorting back a thick line of mucus, the man growled up at Roxas and rolled his shoulders back. "What damn trickery is this? What runt thinks he can stop the Royal Raion Fleet's with a few punctured pieces of steel?!"

Biting back his usual insult, Roxas lifted his head higher, took a deep breath, and spoke. "My name is Night Crawler! I rule this Kingdom and I rule these shores."

"Oh-ho. So it's you, is it? You're the little kitten everyone's been yapping about? Well, we have ways of seeing to that!"

Dragging one of his sailors close, the Captain wrenched a crossbow from his grip, aiming the already loaded arrow up at Roxas and letting it fly free with a rumbling laugh. The arrow flew, and Roxas didn't have time enough to move.

The arrow slid its way through one of the gaps in the many links and sunk itself deep into his left shoulder. Gritting his teeth and holding back the yelp that ran through him at the immense pain that seared from his shoulder blade, Roxas turned to find the arrow stuck fast as the sound of the Captain's laughter rang out below. Roxas felt Roric shudder below him and he had to fight to keep the beast in the air, purposefully keeping it silent as the connection in the back of his mind burned with every beat of Roric's wings. Ignoring the blood that flowed over the cloak, he remembered his appearance and continued to hold his head high, unflinching from the wound. If his plan was to work appearance was everything. The secluded ships would return to Raion ports. And he would make sure they had a story to tell about an unflinching demon that took down the Raion fleet with no more than seven hundred men at his back and a few bloated trading ships.

Roric shook his mane, holding back his cry by Roxas' telepathic command. The Captain's smile fell from his lips, and instead confusion took over and his mouth lolled open. Letting out a shuddering breath to compose himself, Roxas spoke once more, trying to hide the edge of pain that threatened to seep through his voice.

"Despite your brash actions I am willing to give you a choice! Surrender and you will all live. Every soul will return from whence they came in peace and my shores will remain free of Raion blood. But, if so much as one man refuses, every Raion soldier will pay the price." He looked around at all of the proud standing men before he settled his eyes back on the Captain, watching as the man let his crossbow droop a little. "What say you, Captain?"

The Captain gritted his teeth together, loading his crossbow and raising it once more; taking aim. "I say go to hell, demon!"

Another arrow flew, but this time Roxas had the foresight to pull back on Roric's mane, gliding him out of the way smoothly and coming to land on the ice once more. Looking into the fierce eye of the Captain, he felt something snap inside him once more. "So be it." He mumbled, releasing Roric's mane and yanking the arrow free from his shoulder. Raising his uninjured arm up, he closed his fist once more, his eyes alight with a blazing rage.

The Captain watched in slight confusion for a moment before the heavy sound of loading barrels rang out on either side of them. Squinting through the night, the Captain's remaining eye widened as he watched the cork of one barrel get pulled free before the hole was stuffed with a rag, a dripping substance leaking from the barrel and staining the white cloth a deep greasy brown. Turning back to Roxas, he spoke with a threatening hiss.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Roxas never answered. Instead he raised his voice and kept his hand in the air, addressing all who waited on the boats as well as those who waited back upon his shores.

"My name is Night Crawler! I rule this Kingdom! I govern these people! I protect this land! You brought down my wrath when you entered my waters! You woke my rage when you spat and cursed my sea!" He turned from where he had been glancing at them all and instead locked his eyes straight on the Captain. "I gave you a choice! I gave you all a chance at life! Your Captain _chose_ to ignore that choice! It is because of him that I bring down upon you now what you sought to bring down upon me and my people! My sea will run red tonight! And I will be damned if it be stained with Buta blood!" Addressing the Captain with a hiss, he offered him his last consolation. "You told me to send a demon down to hell….instead I'm going to send thousands."

Without waiting for an answer he lowered his fist rapidly, turning Roric about as the first _thunk_ of a barrel being thrown into the air hit him. Keeping his eyes trained on the ground, he crossed the icy lake once more. The sound of flaming arrow's hissed in the sky like an all knew type of bird before they met the comfort of the oily rag tucked into the barrel's nest. And exploded. The snow fell in betwixt black charcoals of falling fire rain, and in the wooden boats there was no place to hide. Sails caught the blaze and spread it from one ship to the next, the steel nets containing the raging inferno as Raion shouts filled the air and the scent of singeing flesh was pungent in the sky. The next barrel flew. And the next. And the next. Some never exploded, but rather they sank to the sea and instead spilled their contents across the ocean waves between the ice. There they caught fire and lit up the very water, punishing all who jumped in to escape the blaze as they found themselves trapped between steel and fire.

Roxas never looked up. He had done it. Broken everything he had tried so hard to stand for. He had finally taken a life. Openly taken a life. And it had broken him. His breaths came shallowly, his fingers and body numb from the emotions rather than the cold and the heartache. His eyes sparkled with something fresh and his wound openly wept, but one man's body and his humanity was a small price to pay for the saviour of thousands.

Releasing his grasp on Roric, he openly whined at the pain in his shoulder and listened as Roric let out a small mewl beneath him. But there was something else that captured Roxas' attention. As they wandered over the ice that had turned red from the wash of blood that had spilled over its thick crust, the screams died down into a silent haze and the raging _thunk_ of a barrel was met with the whistling screech of an arrow continuously in the background. He didn't need to turn to know the last few remaining Raion fleets had fled. Probably back up to Raion waters.

But as he raised his head, mere feet from the coast, he found the silent gazes of thousands catching him. The entire capital had come down from the city. Traders, merchants, wives, sailors, farmers, stall owners, hookers, and smiths…they had all shown their faces. And they had all watched. Between the mixture Roxas found Hayner's saddened gaze met with Xion's turned head. Neither could meet his eyes. And he didn't blame them. Xaldin found his though, and they held their gaze for a brief moment before he nodded and led both Hayner and Xion away; a silent show of respect for the sacrifice of a heart.

As he reached the shore the crowd parted. Roric folded his right wing, his left sticking out at an odd angle Roxas made a mental note to see to as his own left shoulder panged with immense pain. It seemed that although their link was telepathic, when the bridge was connected so to was their physical pain. And they had been bridged when the arrow had hit Roxas hard. People moved aside willingly, small children grasping the hands of their mothers tightly as men looked on with analysing eyes.

But Roxas never stopped moving. Not until one figure stood in his way. Merlin looked up at him, his arms folded into each of his sleeves as a crinkled tear fell from his left eye and stained his soft beard. Bowing slightly, he rose slowly and spoke almost uncertainly. "My King, I am sorry for doubting you. The defeat, although it may not have been fitting, it was honourab-"

"Don't, Merlin." Roxas sighed, pulling Roric around the old man as he continued on his journey towards the stables within the castle gates. "I don't want to hear any more."

He never caught the old man's apologies as he continued his climb through the empty city streets, the thousands of eyes boring into him from behind as he did. When he finally reached the castle he sighed heavily to find Xemnas waiting for him at the gate, the cold amber eyes trained on him and him alone. As Roxas approached, Xemnas started a conversation Roxas could have done without.

"So, it appears you have won the hearts of the people…" Xemnas trailed off and Roxas never answered. So he continued instead, catching the blood that dripped behind Roric. "That wound looks deep. Perhaps I can fix it for you-"

"To be honest, Xemnas, I would rather you didn't." Roxas mumbled, jumping down from Roric's back and leading the beast into the dim stable where he settled him down and carefully looked over the wing. There was no physical damage, but the area was sore, forcing Roric to stretch it outwards as he folded his legs under him and settled in the hay of his own stall. Roxas leant against the wall opposite, the stable door closing them both off from the outside world as the oil lamp above swung lazily, a constant reminder of what he had done resting in the oil drenched flame. Xemnas leaned against the gate Roxas had locked behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"I must say, this is a rather odd way to be spending one's first victory. Perhaps you would require a little guidance on the subject?"

Roxas pulled his hood down from his face and carefully peeled the cloak away from his shoulders, shaking his head as he did so and placed the fabric over the wound. "No…if I would have had a victory I would have celebrated." He sank lower down the wood and sighed as Roric rested his head in his lap. "But there was no victory today."

"Oh? I'm afraid I must digress-"

"Must you?"

"Of course. You see, I have had little faith in you. But today you have proven yourself somewhat. Your tactic was…unheard of, shall we say? A grand impression was given."

Roxas' eyes turned cold and he glared up at Xemnas, his exhaustion seeping in as his heart wrung itself over and over and his head swam with screams and the images of blood. "A grand impression….a damn grand impression…?!" He let his voice fall and lowered his ears to his head, rubbing the Neko piece of the amulet about his throat. "Go away, Xemnas. Please…just go away."

Raising an eyebrow at the defeated tone, Xemnas gave a smug grin down to the young Neko. "As you wish. But, again, on the morrow if you'd like, I have to see that wound before it becomes infected. I'd rather you didn't insist on staying in a filthy barn for the-"

"Please, Xemnas!" Roxas shouted, bringing his knees up and folding his arms across them. "Go away! If you want an argument I'll fight with you all day tomorrow. Just please, Goddess have mercy for tonight I'm begging you leave me be!"

Startled, Xemnas bit back the comment on his tongue. Nodding his head stiffly, he made his way out of the stable, leaving Roxas and Roric alone. The young Neko stayed awake for most of the night, Roric still cuddled into his lap as he scratched absentmindedly behind the beast's ear and stared at the light of the lamp above him, hating himself completely. In the morning he knew he would be bombarded with questions and he would be expected to give answers. And as he sat in the dark gloom of the stall where the only light was the swaying lamp, he wondered if he could hide from them forever.

* * *

The captain's cabin of the rocking ship was blanketed in a thick fold of encompassing darkness. What little harsh light managed to flutter in from the oval shaped windows on the far left was broken by the thick dust that swarmed about the room as the rocking waves violently cradled the ship in an enclosed hug that left sailors screaming up above as they pulled at ropes and fought a battle against the sea. Within the cabin were only three objects. The first and most obvious was the thick mahogany desk that was nailed to the floor. The surface was scratched and covered in quills and ink pots of every kind, and stretched across its bold frame was a large unfurled map that had been torn from the walls and held in place by said ink pots. The map had arrows and pictures drawn all over it, signalled marks and nation emblems to mark ally and enemy on both sides. Torn and frayed at the edges, the map was struck with three daggers; one stuck in the heart of the Ookami province, one dug deep into the Inu nation, and one chipped away into the thick score of Tori Islands.

The other item in the room was the large cabinet that remained hanging open, one of its once beautiful doors broken off as the inside laid ransacked. Empty wine bottles smashed and littered the floor about the base of the cabinet, the deep dark shards waiting for bare feet to cut into as another flask of wine was plucked from the shelf.

The occupant that had done the damage and claimed their reward smiled, their thick brazen lips twitching upwards in a solid smirk as they turned back to the desk and made their way over on thunderous feet. Sephiroth had been sat all day staring at the map, and in his frustration he had become troubled and drunk what precious beverages he had stolen from the Tori palace. Looking down on it now as he popped the cork and took a deep swig of the wine, Sephiroth found himself in the same abashed predicament. Slamming the bottle down hard, he growled when it split between his gloved fingers and ran down his hands, coating the leather in a sticky pink liquid. Shaking his head, he straightened up and shook his hand to free it of some of the liquid, running his unstained hand through his silver hair and sighing.

He had left the Ookami nation, confident in Saix's ability to lead. However it appeared the male had made a crucial mistake he had been informed of only that morning when an eagle brought the message by air. Saix, the half-witted fool he had entrusted the beginnings of his empire to, had allowed his young nephew to slip free of his grasp. Which was why Xemnas had spent the entirety of his mornings wondering just where his dearest nephew would possibly run to.

He had no doubt in his mind that the young prince must have fled east where he would seek sanctuary in one of two of the Ookami's neighbouring nations. He knew the boy would be too smart to stay within Ookami boundaries when his people were so broken and desperate, and the boy was not so confident as to attempt scuttling his way past the Inu nation when Sephiroth had claimed that for his own too. Both were under his rule, as was the rock he had left behind, and the only way south without his leave now was through the Kuma or Saru territory. And after that his nephew would have to pass Nezumi, Uma and Ushi borders; all of which were proving uncooperative in the war.

Which brought him back to his current issue. His plan was to stop by the host nation of his nephew and secure his capture on his way back to Ookami land. However, he only had enough men left to begin a battle with one nation after the Tori had put up a fierce fight he had not expected. He couldn't afford to mistake which nation his nephew had taken shelter in. He could, of course, signal to his empire to send more reinforcements, however with war spreading like fire in the south he was forced to keep his men upon the front lines to protect his empire, especially since the frequent rebellions had begun once more in the Inu nation.

So, which was it? Kuma or Saru. Bear or monkey? Both were potential enemies. Both had reasons to try and throw him from his seat of power and attempt to replace Demyx in his hard earned thrown. But which dared take the first step? He need only to bring one down and the other would surely repent their decision after seeing the destruction he would leave in his wake.

Crossing the room, he picked up his sword from its resting spot against the wall and secured it against his hip. Closing his eyes, he thought hard. The Saru were protected by the Neko King; his biggest threat. The King had secured to him the Kitsune, Saru, Shika and Hitsuji nations. And there was rumour on the wind that soon the Raion and perhaps Tora nations would be allying themselves to him. If he were to strike hard into the Saru nation he would bring upon himself the wrath of half the world, but he would be safely within Ookami walls before they began their march towards him. But then, if he did march upon Saru soil, and he was wrong, and he took out the entire Saru populous, it would leave a clear path for the invasion of the Kuma. Although the Kuma were a small nation they were proud, and there had always been bad blood between the Kuma and the Ookami. It would do no good if he would have the Neko King attacking from the south and the Kuma invading from the east.

Opening his eyes, he glared down at his chest where the multi-coloured amulets glistened against each other from beneath the thin silk linen that lay underneath his ivory cut jacket. Marching back across the room, he sank deep into the final piece of furniture, the high backed chair with red velvet interior. Lifting his feet up, he folded them across each other on the desk and placed his fingers on his chin, tapping it lightly and thinking once more before he heard a gentle and nervous knock dare to disturb his peace.

"Enter." Sephiroth said, his voice only just audible over the sea wind as his ragged Ookami ears flicked forwards and his eyes held within them the wrath of steel as they caught the quivering sailor that stood in his doorway. The man was of no exceeding station, and should have been killed for so much as attempting to entertain Sephiroth with his pathetic presence. But, ever curious, Sephiroth let the man speak.

"M-My Lord, the Captain begs to ask where you wish to make port?"

"What are our current coordinates?" He asked with a bored tone, letting his eyes drop down to the map once more.

"Presently we float by Uma land, my liege."

Frowning, Sephiroth turned his gaze upwards and ignored the map. "We have yet a third of the journey! Why does he demand he know my decision now?!" Biting back his temper, he folded his ears against his head and watched as the man backed up a little, the crackling break of shattering glass crunching under his boots before he jumped and spoke with a squeak.

"S-sir, we are short on supplies. And the Tori princess, sir, she is dying. She will pass before the next full moon is up if we do not get her treatment urgently."

"Hmph." Smiling, Sephiroth stood and placed his hands on the desk, leaning forward intimidatingly. "So it is true; you cannot clip the wings of Tori royalty without poisoning their blood. So be it. Tell the Captain we are to continue onto Ookami land. I am not going to reposition my plans for one dying brat. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good…" he stopped and looked the soldier up and down. "Now get out."

Not wanting to be told twice the man left, tripping over his own feet before he closed the door behind himself. Sephiroth smiled down at the map, his ears flicking back upwards as he pulled a dagger free from his hip and threw it down against the Kuma marked section of the faded map.

"So, it appears the Goddess is attempting to divert my plans once more. No matter. There is no point in delaying the inevitable any longer. Once I land on Ookami soil, the march upon the Kuma's will begin. And I will have this war won if it drains every last drop of blood from this land"

Striding towards the door, he threw it wide and stepped out into the storm, feeling the desire to torture the souls he had captured once more.

* * *

Cloud groaned, sitting up stiffly and wincing at the pain that shot through him. Sitting upright, he folded his ears back and let out a sigh, crossing his bruised and beaten legs and resting his cuffed wrists atop them. He had been on the torturous voyage for, if his estimates were correct, approximately six days. But it had felt like a month. Every time he slept he would wake from the cold of ice water being thrown over him. Every meal was gruesome and sometimes held contents within it that were still alive and squirming. The rocking of the boat intermingled with the sour stench of the lower rotting decks had his stomach heaving every few hours, forcing him to throw up what little he had managed to digest and adding to the increasing stench. The beatings were often and he would welcome the end of each session when he would be dragged back to his cell, sometimes conscious and sometimes knocked out from the violent blows he had been dealt. But they would always come back for him.

Opening his left eye, he winced once more when he tried to open his right and failed. Raising his numb fingers, he touched the flesh and hissed, pulling his hand away immediately and opting to keep his eye closed instead. Looking about with his good eye, he stretched his body slightly, the shackles on his ankles and wrists restricting his movements until he finally gave up and slumped back against the wood of the boat. He was surrounded by grimy timber on three sides, the fourth instead being made up of thick iron bars and a steel door that separated him from his escape.

He was alone in his cell. And the isolation and solitude was almost as bad as the bruises and the burns and the bites and the punches. He could take all of the physical pain. But the isolation had made him dangerous. His body was weak, his mind unable to cope with the pain, and often he would find himself blindly attacking the guards and demons that came to take him to his next session. It was after he had almost escaped and slit the throat of a particularly unobservant demon that his guard had been doubled. And now he endured suffering inside his cell where they subdued him before they dragged him away and down the hall to the black room. The room where he would suffer most.

He had been in his cell ever since he had first woken. At first he had screamed and demanded to see the others, attacking all who entered. But gradually, as the days dragged on and the nights blended into one long demeaning and spirit breaking ride, he had given in and become the sullen wreck he had fought so hard against. Leon and Yuffie and Tifa… he had no idea where they were or if any of them were okay. He hoped they were and prayed to the Goddess above that they were in better shape than himself, but there was no way for him to be sure. And then there was Cid. He didn't know what had happened with Cid, but he remembered the images that taunted his dreams after one fateful night wherein he had seen his friend.

It had been on the second day (at least he thought it was the second day) and he had been strong in his resolve to escape. He didn't know if they did it deliberately to break him, or if it had been meant as a warning, or even if it was just an accident that had turned into a happy coincidence for them, but he had seen Cid that day. And he wished to the heavens above that he hadn't. His friend, the strong and loud mouthed Inu who was always full of devious plans and clever tricks, was dragged past his cell in the arms of two large and laughing demons. The demons themselves had been covered in mismatched steel and leather armour as they strode past happily. Each of them held a long line of shackles that dragged behind them the unconscious Inu.

Cid himself was dragged on the floor, his broken face crushed and bleeding openly, his nose most definitely broken as a deep gash lay bleeding over his right eye, coating half his face in the sticky liquid. His hair was matted and clotted with dirt residue and small clots of dried blood and one of his ears was folded completely over, the end snipped and looking infected. The male's torso had been left exposed to the cold damp air and Cloud would have bet his life that it explained the wheezy breathing of his friend as the breathing came out shallow and more like a forced pant. His left leg was also stuck out at a jutted angle, the bone peeking out at the base of his shin and causing Cloud to gag on his own tongue to keep the bile down.

He remembered being too shocked to move. Too shocked to question what had happened as Cid was dragged away; a red smear left in his place. After that a door on the far left had been closed and Cloud had become silent, turning on all who entered and promising vengeance.

Ever since he had wracked his brains for a way to escape. Thinking hard and plentiful in the long hours where he would stay awake and watch the steel bars with mad eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught off guard when they came back. Because they would come back. He was sure of that. And if he was going to go down like Cid he would make sure he put up a damn good fight first. It wasn't that he thought Cid was dead. On the contrary, he found himself believing the stubborn old Inu to be causing more trouble on the other side of that door. It wasn't the logical explanation. He knew it. But without knowing what had happened to the others and the growing crush on his heart from the vice of isolation he found himself gripping to the answer. Cid couldn't be dead. Because he couldn't be alone. Not again. Not ever. It had been too hard growing up. He couldn't go back to being the dependant for his family. He wasn't strong enough to do it twice. He needed to escape, save his friends, find his brothers, and live happily ever after. Because he needed to believe it if it was ever going to happen. He had to stay strong.

There was a loud _clunk_ down the far side of the hall and Cloud let his shoulders tense. The door opened, he could hear its creaky hinges, and the sound of footsteps rang out. But unlike the trotting hooves of the demons and the staggered limp of the guards and sailors, these footsteps strode with confidence and clarity. Cloud readied the growl in his throat. If this was to be the end he would break every man that touched him before he fell.

The footsteps stopped, turned for half a heartbeat, and walked back on themselves. They stopped again, a chuckle was heard, and they continued climbing further towards Cloud's dinky cell. Tensing every muscle in his body, Cloud let the growl run free and glared at the looming shadow that became clear across the glare of the torch lit hall, staring through the mess of blood soaked hair that fell in front of his eyes and caught against his sweat drenched brow.

Finally the shadow emerged, a torch in hand as two shadows adorned either side of the tall and regal male. Silver hair glinted like buoyant steel and a thin sword hung gracefully at the hip, the ivory jacket hanging out of place in the surrounding dirt of the lower ship as Sephiroth smirked down on Cloud.

Said Cloud growled again, starting forwards and charging for the door before he was pulled backwards forcefully by a large ring of steel shackles that interlinked about his midriff. Frowning down on it, he attempted to comprehend when he had been tied to the wall and wondered if it had been when he was unconscious before he brought his eyes back up to the man before him, hating the smile on his face. He attempted to stand again but found himself only able to stretch halfway before he ran out of chain and was forced to sit back down on the floor, growling all the while.

Sephiroth never let his smirk fall. Brushing a lock of perfect hair out of his eyes he never turned from Cloud as he raised his hand and spoke with confidence and power. "Leave us. I wish to speak with the prisoner alone."

The two demons grunted, and Cloud raised a pained ear curiously and watched as they left somewhat begrudgingly, as if they had hoped to see the show that would no doubt explode between the two domineering males. Turning his eyes back to Sephiroth, he lowered his ears once more and growled low in his throat, pulling at the chains on his wrist and hissing as they chafed against the dried and cracked skin that had begun to bruise and swell from his insistent pulling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sephiroth smiled down on the man before him, loving the sense of control he was given as he straightened up even more and rested a hand on the hilt of his sword, using his other hand to place the torch in an empty holster on the wall. "You will only do more harm than good."

Cloud never spoke, but he stopped the pulling on the chains and continued his glare up at the older male. Sephiroth felt his smile widen and trailed one long nail down the bars of Cloud's cell, creating an unbearable scratching sound as he watched the younger male with slight curiosity.

He had expected the Neko to be one of the first to break. But in the end the first had been Yuffie. Although the girl was a Lieutenant and had a strong will a small plucking of each and every feather one by one had seen to it she talked willingly. The next to break had been the loud and unfathomable Inu he had unwillingly dragged aboard the ship. He had kept the Inu sparingly, however after a couple of merciless beatings and a few home truths the man had finally given in and become a silent stone – a blessing after his consistent howling. Then there was Tifa. The princess he had yet to see. She had become quiet and reports that came back to him concluded that the girl no longer spoke or fought what little harassment she received. He had successfully broken her, he had thought. He hadn't expected the myths to be true and for her to be dying because of it, however.

Which left only Leon and the Neko. Leon had proven to be troublesome. With every breath he screamed about their deaths and with every move he attempted to kill more and more of his men. He had no longer become safe to be around for him or anyone who revealed themselves to be in league with him and many of his men were forced to enter his cell two and three at a time just to gather the Tori prince up and drag him down to the far right room where he could be questioned. He had not broken or clipped the male's wings like he had promised, not after the deterioration in the princess's health, but now he feared he should have done something to prevent the prince's unruly behaviour spreading through the ship where it had infected the others like a plague.

And then there was the Neko. The Neko that sat in front of him with clotted blood in his hair, a busted eye, a deep gash across his collar bone and an unnerving river of purple bruises across his torso. The male's wrists were crusted and chaffed, as where his ankles, but in his eyes hid something dangerous and foreboding. Something that disheartened Sephiroth slightly.

When neither spoke for a while and still Cloud glared up at him Sephiroth spoke once more, coughing to clear his throat. "So, you are a Neko. Royalty too." Cloud never spoke and Sephiroth withdrew his finger back from the bars, laughing slightly and loving the sound of his own voice as it reverberated off the walls. "How quaint. You have stayed silent for so long I am beginning to wonder if you have lost your voice. Tell me, just what was your purpose on the Tori Islands?" Again he was met with a glare and Sephiroth found himself sighing before he next spoke.

Crossing his arms, he squinted down on the blonde, a cold smirk coming to play on the side of his lips. "You still keep your silence? I can easily arrange for death to come knocking at your door. Or is it that you welcome death?" Again no answer met his questions, and Sephiroth began to find the cold stare more than just a little irksome.

"It is a shame you chose the wrong side in this war. I could have obtained more than once use for you. You could have been someone of great importance. Instead you are going to come back with me to the Ookami capital, and whilst I march on the Kuma, you will be snipped, broken, and sold to the highest bidder." He let a small dark chuckle escape his throat and brought a finger up to tap lightly against his chin. "I wonder just how much your brother would pay for you. After all, you must be worth quite a sum of money. What with your heritage and all." His eyes lit up as he watched the Neko respond to the mentioning of his brother, and he decided to poke around the soft spot a little harder.

"All I have to decide is whether to send you to him in half or in a collection of small bite sized portions." He removed his finger from his chin and picked at the dirt beneath his nails in a bored fashion. "Do you know much of your white eared brother, Neko?"

The eyes never faltered and the voice never spoke. So, once more, Sephiroth was forced to elaborate. "He recently inherited a rather powerful position; so I have been informed. He stands as King of the entire Buta Kingdom." He watched as Cloud tensed and felt a cruel smirk tug at his lips. "Yes, he has had a rather astounding victory, so I am told. Word spreads of him far and wide. Apparently he was waiting for some rather important promises to be kept. From a brother, perhaps…or a lover? Of course, when those promises were never fulfilled he was found to have a broken heart. That and a broken mind. They say his tactics were genius; his plan so secretive even his own court failed to grasp it until the last second."

He held a laugh in his throat and stopped playing with his nails, instead placing his hands on his hips. "Of course, I personally believe the young runt had luck on his side. That and the foolish pride of the Raion's blinded them. Again. But still, defeating an entire Raion fleet bar fifteen vessels…. It is not a bad feat for someone who had only leisure boats, broken promises and a few hundred men. Not a bad feat at all. Which brings me to our predicament."

Cloud's ears flicked upwards ever so slightly, the growl still sketchy in his throat. He would not give any signs away whatsoever. He would not give the lunatic before him the satisfaction of thinking he could control him with mind games. If he did he would lose everything and Sephiroth would win. And, for all he knew, Sephiroth was lying. Simply spinning lies to attempt to get him to crack. There was no way Roxas could be a King. Pete was still alive, and even if he was dead, it would take drastic desperation for them to put Roxas on the throne.

"I want to see how far this brother of yours goes. I want to see him develop and flourish readily. Perhaps he will regrow…perhaps he will break. Who knows? I am going to give him free reign of the south to take and do as he wishes. I will not even defend mine own Tori Islands. If the boy is successful I have a rather tasty deal for him to suckle on. If not he is but another mere kitten to be drowned in the flowing sea of my wrath. So, I'm going to ask you again, Cloud. How much do you think your brother would pay for you? Perhaps thousands of gold pieces. Perhaps he will give me his loyalty or half of his kingdom. Perhaps he will offer me his complete devotion and submit to me." He chuckled and watched as Cloud's growl intensified.

"I'm going to leave you with that thought, Cloud. Know that the longer you refuse to talk for the longer you prolong your misery. Your life will not end, Cloud. Not whilst you hold such a tantalizing offer for me. Just think, in three months' time I may have two of the three heirs. Maybe even three out of three if I play my cards right. Then what to do with you? What to do, what to do, what to do? I could make each of you watch the other suffer…perhaps break your very dreams and crush your hearts…I could keep the most tantalising for my own and sell the others…"

Laughing, he strode away from Cloud, still listing off all of his options as his cold footsteps slinked away and back up the ship. His footsteps trailed of and the click of the lock rang out once more before the oily door opened, staggered for a moment, and closed. And Cloud was left to the banishing thoughts of his own wild and dangerous imagination. Thinking on all that could, and would, be if he didn't find his escape soon, Cloud began to pull on the chains once more. Determined to escape from the lunatic that held him.

* * *

Very long chapter lol. Very long. Hope it makes up for the delayed update :D Okay, I have some of the pieces of fanart links up on my profile and I am waiting for confirmation on the others :) Other than that I hope you all enjoyed and thank you to all of my awesome reviewers! You legendary people! I have not proofread it yet so please do not kill me!

Okay; promises of Axel in the next chapter, a battle, an escape, and some light hearted grieving by Donald Duck ^_^

**stalker - Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one just as much! :)**

**Axeltehprebel - Thank you! I feel really honoured :D I have the same problem with writing and everything. I would be delighted to read your story idea ^_^ I really would! You can PM me if you like and we can talk from there, no problem! Looking forward to hearing from you! **


	31. A change of fate, part one

Luxord roamed the cold castle, a specific destination locked in his mind as he wandered the twilight realm. The stone lit up and reflected an amber hue down the thickly decorated corridors from the brazen torches that spat at him on his way past. But still Luxord marched in silence. Tomorrow his plan would be set in place and he had to make sure everything would run smoothly. He needed to get the princess out of the castle, and his son too if he could manage it. Due to the delayed arrival of the Raion Fleet the eldest princesses wedding had been delayed because the Neko King claimed he wanted Night Crawler to be present for the act of witnessing the marriage. However the Neko King had been livid with disappointment and rage when the ships failed to return with his prize, and it had presented to Luxord the perfect opportunity to set his plan into action. Because tomorrow the wedding would go ahead, the unity of the Tora prince and Raion princess providing the perfect chance for him to perform his task unnoticed.

Of course there were risks, as there were in every operation. And the risk of failure for this particular plan was execution – for all of them. He would not watch his son burn for his mistakes. Which was why, as he turned left down the cold corridors and brushed passed a pair of Neko Guards, he turned into a cold room with a hinging door. Entering, he closed the wood behind him, ignoring its groan as he locked the two bold locks behind it and stared about his confinements.

The room was the coldest in the castle. Not because of its temperature, but because it held no objects whatsoever. It was a forgotten room in every sense. No torches hung on the walls, no light came in through the window, and all in all the darkness concealed the shadows sharply.

But Luxord didn't need the light to understand that the man he had come to entrust his plans to was stood in that room. An illegal entity that harboured refuge in the city streets. Luxord should have performed his duty the first time he sought the man out. He should have brought him to justice at the Neko King's feet. But instead he had found truth in the man's words, and it was because of that they had together devised the beginnings a plan and a trading partnership. A plan to save as much of their two Kingdom's from the war as possible.

"You come alone?"

The voice was thick and rough, but within it there was a fairness and a hard weighing of justice that could only come from years of seen suffering. Luxord stood tall in his steel armour, the golden colours dulled to a grey hue beneath the shadows.

Confidently, he spoke, glancing about at the shadows almost wearily as he listened for any sign as to where the shadow might be. There was one thing he had first noticed about the man when he had found him after countless bribes, threats and inquisitions, and that was that unless this man wanted to be found, he couldn't be. "Of course. Show yourself, shadow. I refuse to talk business with the darkness."

A match was struck, a low digit of flying embers that swam across the sky all alone before it met with the hemp of a torch and ignited the dinky vicinity. Luxord shielded his eyes from the bright light that swamped the room, and as he lowered his hand he found himself staring sternly into the young face of the Neko that had promised to help him.

His hair was black and spiked backwards, one long strand coming to rest before his eyes as a smirk hung lazily on his lips. His eyes, a deep omniscient blue, bored into him and gave of the impending warmth Luxord had yet to see in another being. The trust hung about him like an aura, but so too did the threat of double crossing him. His body was lean but toned, his face young and fresh if not troubled and marked with a few worry lines that may not have ever been found before the war, and his confidence radiated from him in waves.

He was tall and draped in deep midnight blue from head to foot. His jacket was adorned with leather straps that tied pockets and knives to his frame in easy tear-away positions and places. His trousers were long and cut, ragged and full of holes as a metal hooped make-shift belt hung lazily from his hips, a sheathe hooked ungracefully to it wherein a plain metal sword waited. In his right hand he held the torch, the light casting a series of shadows as it hissed in his gloved hand whilst his other came to rest heavily on his hip above the sword.

"So, here I am." The shadow said, standing tall as the smirk refused to move. "The leader of The Network, once more coming to the aid of the notorious Raion General." The voice was smooth and slick, but it held no malice. "I would have thought mine and your deals would be almost over by now."

Luxord watched as the shadow leaned back carelessly against the wall, unbothered about the grime and filth as his left boot was raised to balance him against it. Inhaling deeply, Luxord attempted to keep his composure.

"You have not come to the aid of any man, rogue. We had a deal, and trades were made. So far you have done nothing for me out of the generosity of your own heart."

The figure opposite him nodded, his smile never faltering as he flicked his black ears. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it. I smuggle you in the goods… you let your men look the other way as I smuggle people out. Thing is, I aint got no more goods to be giving you. And almost all of my people are out of this cursed city safely. So tell me," he pushed off the wall and let his eyes narrow slightly. "Why am I here again? Me and you, we're a clean slate wiped clear of all the grime of trade. What little connection we had going is over. But still my men come to me in the night saying you want words." He let out a small laugh and shook his head, watching the unflinching General with slight curiosity. "Why is that?"

"Zack, you know as well as I that there is still something you are missing. Or rather, someone. There are three, are they not? Three Neko's you befriended long ago. Three princes you fought to help protect and failed when they vanished into the night sky." He watched as Zack's face hardened and felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Our deal is still not done."

Zack lowered the torch slightly; unflinching. "My friends are doing what they think to be right by their people. I'm helping them as much as I-"

"You could do more." Luxord stepped forwards into the room before he stopped when a small warning growl was freed from Zack's throat. The man was as elusive as the three Neko princes that nobody could seem to secure. If he moved too fast and that torch went out he would find himself in the darkness. And he would be alone in less than a heartbeat. He couldn't afford failure when the cost was so high.

"What are you proposing, General?"

"I told you my plan a few weeks back. The plan for the escape of the Raion princess and one other-"

"And I told you," Zack grumbled, his friendly demeanour suddenly becoming calculating and analytic. "There's no way I can do it."

Luxord gave a rough laugh and batted the idea away with a wave of his hand. "Do not be so hasty, Zack. You take little responsibility for the great actions you have performed. I have faith that you could do it."

Zack never spoke for a while, the orange flame casting off his face as he thought hard. Finally, after a few seconds of long uninterrupted silence, he spoke. "Okay, let's put this theory into practice for a moment. Say I did wait for this other person on the edge of the city like you planned - and that is an _if_ – where precisely would I wait for him? What's to say this other person could keep up the charade long enough for him to come to me and sneak under the observation of the guards?"

Luxord smiled, a slight feeling of pride coming to him. "Because I know this person. He will do whatever you ask of him. I am sure."

"Hmmm…well I'm sorry, General, but I need more than just your certainty on the issue. The risk is too great. If I get caught or he fails to keep up he could lead the Fault's right to our hiding place. I can't have your plan undoing any of my own work. But, for now, let's just say that it did work, and he did manage to make it and I was able to meet him. And then I take him to the river and we wait until sunset wherein your own arrival should become apparent. But what about the Neko King? Don't you think he'll grow suspicious if this person you insist leaves is gone for hours on end? A search party and a scouring of the surrounding city would reveal us and I cannot take that risk."

"I have wondered the same thing. Which is why I have moved up the timeframes. The Tora Prince and the Raion Princess are to be wed at exactly ten am. By that time security within the castle will be at its peak. No one will suspect one lone soldier going out of the city has anything to do with you and yours. He will meet you at nine thirty wherein you will take him to the lake-"

"A half hour gap to cover such distance?" Zack let out a coarse laugh and brushed his free hand through his hair, beginning to pace lightly as he mumbled words under his breath. Turning back to Luxord, he stopped. "Have you perhaps hit your head since the last time we spoke? Do you know the amount of land we'd have to cross? And the horses…mine may be able to cope but all of the King's are accounted for. He would notice if one went missing."

"That is not an issue. This man has a horse of his own that he will take. The stamina and speed will be good, do not worry. Now, you will both wait for me at ten am wherein I will arrive with the young princess. Is that understood?"

Zack flicked an ear backwards slightly. "Why am I doing this again? What's in it for me?"

Luxord smiled, his confidence reigning over the suspicious and cautious individual before him. "Perhaps not for yourself, but for another. The three Neko princes you are so close to… I am informed that you were like brothers, is that correct?"

It took a while before Zack answered, but when he did there was a sound of uncanny determination and irreproachable steel. "Yeah, we were…" he stopped himself and smiled slightly, "we are brothers."

"And you would do anything for them?"

"As they would do anything for me." Zack growled, his suspicion growing once more. "What are you getting at, General?"

Luxord hummed heavily, thinking hard before he next spoke. "So, you have some connection to Cloud, Night Crawler and Sora?"

"You catch on fast."

"There is no need for sarcasm, rogue!" Luxord barked, watching the smirk manifest once more on the outlaws face before he composed himself and continued. "Now, do you know of the importance of the Tora Prince?"

Zack was taken aback slightly by the question, but he rolled his shoulders back and answered it all the same. "Of course. He's one of two remaining heirs to the entire Tora Kingdom after both his father and eldest brother were murdered. He's the lost General of the Tora's southern army and he currently remains locked in the Neko dungeons. Why? Has he said something about Cloud and the twins? I didn't think he'd crack so easily…"

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "You do not know of the particular relationship this man has with the small family of princes?"

"If I knew I would have said, wouldn't I?" Zack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "This is a waste of my time. If you haven't got anything useful to offer me, General, I really think I should be taking my leave. Especially since my head is wanted on a spike within these walls."

"Wait!" Luxord hissed, watching as Zack stopped from where he had been meaning to extinguish the light source. "This Tora Prince is of more use to an ally of ours than you know. The Neko King hopes to use him as bait to lure Night Crawler here-"

"Night Crawler's not stupid, General." Zack growled. "He wouldn't risk his own life for just one other. Especially not a Tora. There would be no profit in it, and the whole damn world knows Neko's and Tora's don't get along."

"Perhaps not, but it is more than just commonly thought that Night Crawler and General Axel have a more than complicated relationship. Now, I put it to you that Axel is to be forcefully wed upon the morrow. From then, as soon as word has spread, Night Crawler will come marching north. He will attempt to save the young prince, and the entirety of the combined Neko, Hitsuji, Shika and Kitsune armies will be waiting for him. I have seen it written in ink, Zack. And I have seen it signed by blood. There is no way he can stand against a force of such size alone."

Zack twitched both of his ears and raised an eyebrow. "So, what are you proposing?"

"I am willing to secure the safety of the Tora Prince at my own cost. As your reward for helping me get the princess and one other out of the city, you may keep the Tora Prince as your own prisoner of war. Trade him with the remaining Tora Prince, kill him, sell him, give him his freedom – do with him what you will. He will be yours after the deal is done."

"And you are sure he is of some value to Night Crawler?"

"More so than you can ever know. Now, do we have an agreement?"

Zack waited for a moment, weighing things up in his head. On the outskirts of the city his men waited. They had successfully managed to evacuate most of The Network's members with little hassle thanks to Luxord's help, and currently they waited for his return so they could move down south before any of the guards noticed the large percentage of people missing from the city. Thankfully the snow had made the guards less likely to check all of the houses and their rounds were significantly shorter because of the bracing cold. He could leave right then and there with no more obligation to Luxord. But if what the General was saying with true, and Roxas discovered that he had let the man that had held such importance to him slip through his grasp, would he ever be forgiven? And even if the Tora Prince wasn't important to Roxas, he could still use him to bribe the Tora nation or even make an example of him. Or even, perhaps, if one of his non-blood brothers were in trouble, he could swap the Tora Prince for one of them. Either way, Tora royalty was a useful bargaining tool he could always use.

Looking back up from where his gaze had wandered to the ground, he nodded his head sternly. "Agreed. I will meet this man at nine thirty tomorrow. If he's so much as a minute late I'm gone and my band will move out without you and yours."

"Very well. So be it." Luxord mumbled. He had hoped for a better bargain, but he supposed sometimes there was just no hustling down a hustler.

The torch light went out and the sound of grating stone met his ears before a thundering silence surrounded him. And through the gloom he knew he was alone. Wiping the smile from his lips, he undid the bolts about the door and slid back into the darkness of the castle. His eyes stung heavily, but he still had work to do whilst the moon was up and awake.

Walking down the passageways, he turned left and right, the hoard of directions piling into one long instinctive line that his body automatically followed without his minds need for direction. He ignored the guards that nodded at him, running down a set of stairs and turning right where he began his descent down another flight of steps. He continued for a while, finally making his way down the third set of steps and feeling the bite of the cold as he entered the lower castle depths before a shadow stepped up beside him, matching his brisk pace and smirking beneath a black concealing cloak.

"So, you finally met the little runt from The Network?"

"Aye…" Luxord mumbled, watching the stone bricks carefully as he reached the very bottom levels of the castle and began to make his way through the twisting base of the dungeons. It had taken him a while to memorize every section and stone of the castle, but when he had finally grasped it he had found his life much easier for knowing it. "I have met with the new leader of The Network, and now I find myself meeting with the leader of the Fade's." He laughed heavily and turned to look at Marshal beside him, grinning as the man raised an eyebrow. "What would my father ever think of me if he knew I was plotting against the crown with outlaws and rebels?"

"I can't answer that for ya I'm afraid." Marshal grinned, lowering his hood further down over his face as a selection of three grunts passed them, their gaze suspicious. When they finally turned the corner and headed left Marshal grunted and continued. "So, you wanted ta see me." He chuckled and his grin fell a little. "How did ya know who I was though? I took extra caution ta make sure I stayed a secret. I think the only other person who know's me 'sides my close men would have ta be this damn fat bastard king…"

Luxord shrugged, pulling a set of keys from his belt and unhooking the first door. Marshal entered the dungeons first with Luxord close behind, and the click of the lock echoed back in place. "I make it my job to know all of the influential people within a city before I begin to make my plans, Marshal. Perhaps it would provide useful for you to remember that."

"Tch, yeah right, whatever." Marshal scoffed and followed Luxord as he began making his way around the winding corridors. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, his ears back against his head as he avoided the dungeons were the wails of crying and dying men rang out sullenly. He had lost many of his own men to the King, having to capture some himself to keep up his own appearance of being nothing but a lowly assassin to some of the King's Generals who, much to his annoyance, had grown increasingly suspicious.

"You Fade's and The Network…you do not get along?"

Marshal paused for a moment, remembering a particularly vivid event before he shook it from his mind and sighed. "Nah, we got different methods. Go about things differently. Me and mine, we'd slit ya throat for lookin' at us funny, but The Network'd let it drop." He laughed and smiled thickly. "They'd probably offer ya a damn bite ta eat and a hot drink. But double cross 'em twice and it'll be blood that spills, believe me."

"Mmm…" Luxord mumbled, turning right where he met a winding stairwell that seemed to descend for eternity. The deeper the cells went the more dangerous the person inside. Counting as he went passed, he spoke to his companion. "So you both have differing ideologies. No matter, I do not need you to work together directly on this one task. Now, I am to understand that you know where to get some rather valuable possessions."

"Depends what possessions you'd be looking for, don't it?"

"These would be relatively valuable. I am looking for a set of transformation rings. Two is more than enough."

Marshal let out a low whistle, shaking his head and stopping; forcing Luxord to stop just in front of him as the two turned to each other. "That's gonna cost ya. Those thing's aint cheap ya know?"

"I understand. Am I also correct in believing that you are in rather a difficult position?" Marshal never answered, but he tightened his fists and his shoulders tensed. Luxord nodded, turning back down the winding slope and counting the cells of once more as Marshal followed. "I believe I am correct in assuming that your young daughter is being held with the Queen. If so, I have a delicate proposition for you."

"What could you damn well have to offer me?"

"You are a trapped man. Trapped out of love for your daughter. A noble father you are. No doubt it upsets you to know she is within these very walls yet you have not seen her for month upon month."

"You're making me upset, Raion." There was a bite to Marshal's voice despite the thick false smile. "I really don't like to be upset."

"It is no wonder. What with all of your spies' double crossing you…tell me, was it you or your daughter who took the brunt of the punishment?"

Marshal looked away, ashamed for a moment as he remembered the scars on his precious daughters face when the King had heard of his inability to capture Night Crawler. Fighting back a tear, he pointed up at Luxord and growled. "You're crossin' a dangerous line, bastard!"

"Good." At Marshal's confused face he elaborated. "I have an opportunity for you to allow your daughter to escape this place. Will you take it?"

"What's the catch?"

Luxord looked down at the floor, his hands coming to fold across his chest once more. Looking up, he caught Marshal's determined gaze. "I need to get the Tora Prince out of here. Now, if I receive these transformation items, you and him will each change your form. I would need you to sacrifice yourself for your daughter-"

"You mean for that bastard down there!" Marshal growled, his fingers flexing as he snarled.

"No, for your daughter. I need Axel if I am to make sure this plan is to work, otherwise my agreement with The Network will fall through and we will all be no better off. Now, I have the authority to see your daughter. I can get her out of this mess and safely down south. But I need someone to stay behind as a distraction to pretend to be Axel so we will all have enough time to execute the plan. Am I understood?"

"You want me," he pointed at himself and frowned, "to change into Axel and marry the Raion princess?"

"No, not marry her. At the last minute you will have to reveal your cover. I may be able to defy my king, but I cannot defy my princesses too. If you do not reveal yourself I surely will. My honour demands it of me."

"Some fucked up honour." Marshal scowled, continuing to follow the Raion General down the slope. "Fine, so at the last minute I change back. Then I get my arse kicked and probably end up dead. What about you? What would your position be in all of this?"

"I will take on Ansem. That amulet is not safe within this castle any longer. Once I have it I will make my way down to where Namine is being kept. She has already been alerted on the whereabouts of your daughter and she will successfully acquire her and take her to her room to wait for me." At Marshal's raised eyebrow he continued. "The Queen thinks Namine is going to teach her to sew. I will meet them there and take them down to the courtyard at five to ten. Ten minutes before hand you will pose as me and free Axel, wherein he will transform into my image and you into his. He will escort you to the centre hall where you will be taken to Larxene for the marriage ceremony. He will then come out to me and he will take the girls from me and head out the southern gates where my men will let him pass."

"Wait, won't people notice two of you? I mean, one of you is bad enough."

Luxord glared at Marshal before he shook his head and sighed. "No, the castle will be too busy after they find Ansem's body." Catching Marshal's raised eyebrow once more he smiled. "I have arranged for one of my men to tell the King when it is time to go down to see his daughter wed. By which time his body will be cold. Whilst Axel makes his way out the southern gates I will make my way to the wedding, where upon my arrival you will change back into your usual form and we will escape in the chaotic madness."

Marshal sighed, grasping at the threads of the plan and frowning. "That's…complicated."

"It has to be complicated if it is to work. Otherwise it would just be a massacre. I have not the energy nor the youth to fight an entire army. Now, I believe you have some preparations to do. Remember, I must have those two shape changing items if I am to get your daughter out of this place."

Marshal growled, nodding his head stiffly before he turned on his heel and marched back up the way he had come. It would take him hours to find the items, and hours more if he was to get them at a reasonable price he could afford without being noticed.

Luxord watched him leave, his heart heavy with the task he had yet to complete. Everything was so intricately detailed that if so much as one thing went wrong it could mean the end of them all. He couldn't allow that. He continued on his path for a few more minutes, his breath frosting in the air as he entered the underground levels. Finally he stopped and turned to stare at a particularly large cell.

There was only one occupant inside. And said occupant was glaring at him with emerald eyes. His skin was pale, deathly pale, and as he sat hunched up against the back wall, a growl coming from his throat and ripping across the room, Luxord winced at the growing bruises and cuts that seemed to lay scattered across the young unbroken Tora's frame. The swelling under the occupant's eyes seemed to have faded as the bruising across his nose began to fade lightly, but his knuckles still remained inflamed and a tinted rosy red. Axel stood slowly, hunched over slightly with one eye closed as he held back a wince and placed his hand about his midriff, but when he spoke Luxord found that there was no denying that the boy had spirit and a lot more fight left in him.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Fucking double crosser!"

Luxord closed his eyes and smiled, his back straight as he spoke clearly and confidently, mere inches from the cell. "Such a fitting title. I am glad you chose to say it rather than myself." Opening his eyes he glanced at the confused Tora and frowned when he noticed the bitten and folded left ear where the red fur was clogged with sticky blood and a small chunk appeared to be missing. "As for your language," he turned his confused gaze from his ear and instead turned it to stare at the red head's impenetrable eyes. "It is completely inappropriate. You should be grateful you have powerful friends. Otherwise that type of language could cost a man his tongue. All the more so if he be a prince."

Ignoring the threat, Axel bit onto the last piece of information and spat out his words. "What are you talking about?! I have no friends anymore! None I can trust at least. Spies and demons and liars! That's all I was ever surrounded by. I grew up in a damn fake world!"

"No doubt." Luxord mumbled, rolling his shoulders back tiredly as he spoke. "You have had a hard time Tora. Your brother and father have both been lost to this war. Your other brother sits upon a divided kingdom where his throne cracks. Your best friend has been found to have escaped and is running for his life in the northern parts of the land. Your comrades tried to kill you, you were shunned for your choice in choosing another, and your heart has been broken and torn by the fires that engulfed your castle. But, through it all, I hold my resolve – you have at least one friend left. A rather influential friend at that."

Axel attempted to raise his dogged ear and winced when it refused to lift. So he raised the other one instead and frowned deeper. "What are you talking about? All of my friends are either dead or running." Luxord let out an immense chuckle, forcing Axel to growl once more. "What the hell's so damn funny, kitt…" he never finished the word, finding it to be too painful to recall the word 'kitten' for the memories he had attached to it.

Luxord stopped laughing and let a humble smile play on his lips. "You truly do not know? Well, I can tell you, Tora, you have one increasingly powerful friend who is not running any longer. He has been forced to stand up and fight, and only yesterday I received a report about him destroying the Royal Raion Fleet with nought but a few hundred men and some old leisure cruisers and trading barges."

He stopped and Axel thought hard, his confusion growing. He knew nothing of anybody that strong…nobody bar one. "Reno…?" he asked. Slightly hopeful that his brother no longer wanted to kill him.

Luxord raised an eyebrow before he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You are thinking too close to home." When Axel never guessed again and a twitch of annoyance began to grown on him, Luxord thought it best not to dwell and decided to inform the redhead on what he had missed from the outside world. "You have missed much whilst you have been locked up. Tell me, does the name Night Crawler mean anything to you?"

Axel felt his eyes widen slightly. Gripping his waist tighter as the pain intensified, he ground his teeth together and spoke slowly, almost un-wanting to hear the answer for fear it was his worst nightmare come alive. "I-is he…okay?"

"Of course." He watched with mild amusement as the young Tora let out an open sigh of relief and thanked the Goddess above. Continuing, he watched as emerald eyes turned up to him once more. "In fact, it is he who is worried about you."

"What…?"

"You have been in here a long while, Tora. The Neko King aimed to capture the young King-"

"Prince." Axel mumbled, sitting down heavily on the floor and closing his eyes, thankful that Roxas was still okay.

"No, I am afraid King would be the correct term for His Highness now." At Axel's confused stare he elaborated. "The old Buta King was found dead and buried in the woods. It was in his will that Night Crawler be named King of every possession and title he owned."

Axle felt his mouth drop open, his jaw falling of its own accord as he stood again and stared on stupidly, trying to grasp at the situation and failing as the threads of sanity eluded him. "W-what, and he-he-he-he just…" he released his arm from his stomach and waved it slightly before he returned it to its place after another spasm of pain, closing his eyes tight and speaking with a pained voice. "He just took it?"

"Well, he had little choice. He was found unconscious and taken in by the Kuma princess and her bodyguard."

"He's with Xion?!" His voice was so high and squeaky he failed to recall a time he had ever felt so panicked. Faltering for half a heartbeat before he shook his head and sank back against the wall, coughing to rid the high pitched tone in his voice. "No, she wouldn't betray him…would she?" He turned his gaze on Luxord, slightly worried.

"I have no idea what politics go on between Night Crawler and his private council. And even they appeared not to know his plan to stop the Royal Raion Fleet until the last moment. But he is King of the Buta nation now. My men tell me a tale of my Captain shooting a demon in the sky atop a black winged beast and not so much as dinting the resolve of the animal. They then spin a tale fraught with vicious tactics, steel, ice and fire. It pains me to say my men were defeated."

"…Roxas did that?"

"Aye…and it is because of him that you are going to become a part of this plan to flee south with several others. Night Crawler is promising sanctuary for all who enter his land under a peaceful banner. The rebels are heading down south tomorrow and I have a plan that will enable you to join them; unwed. Will you accept?"

"I'll get to see Roxas again?"

"I would have it no other way."

Axel felt a smile come to his face; the first real one in days. "Alright, I'm in…. I have a promise to keep, anyway."

* * *

It was early in the morning. Extremely early. Ventus had been woken by his father before Luxord had left. He had gotten dressed groggily, and as he rubbed his eyes and made his way down the steps he wondered about everything that was to happen that day.

His father had been mysterious; speaking even less than he normally would and becoming tense and rigid. Ventus had woken more than once in the middle of the night to find his father sat up and staring at the wall. He knew Luxord had probably seen him catch him awake, but no words were spoken, and Ventus would often just roll over and drift back off to sleep. He didn't know when things had become so difficult and awkward between himself and his father, but he regretted it all the same.

Stepping out into the light, he raised his arm to cover his eyes from the harsh glare and made his way across the courtyard. Stomping against the snow, he pulled his cloak further about his frame and shivered, ignoring the funny looks he was given by the Neko soldiers as he made his way to the stables on the far right side of the castle grounds. He felt rather than saw the soldier's eyes follow him as he made his way inside the stables.

Inside he stepped over the hay and wrinkled his nose against the thick stench, lowering his arm as the light dimmed through the cracks in the wood that surrounded him. The sound of baying horses and wavering snorts met his ears as he twitched them backwards and stared in confusion at the readily saddled horse before him. It was golden in colour with a white mane, its body strongly muscled and its strength pooling it from it as it stood regally before him. It wasn't his horse. But that didn't mean he didn't know whose it was. Turning to look about as the horse before him through its thick mane back and pawed at the ground, he caught his father waiting in the corner of the stable with his arms folded and frowned.

Raising an eyebrow, he extended his arms and spoke with confusion. "What happened to me taking my own horse?"

Luxord pushed of the wall from where he had been leaning. Unfolding his arms, he walked forwards slowly, his golden armour polished perfectly as he smiled, his blue eyes gleaming as they caught the bracing light. "I told you. You need a fast horse with good strength and stamina. I am afraid I am unwilling to allow you to leave on your fresh stallion. It has the strength and speed, yes. But stamina is something you both lack."

Ventus frowned, looking back to his father's horse and sighing. "So you don't trust me to do what you asked on my own, is that it?"

"No, that is not the case. It is just…" Luxord stopped and shook his head, losing his words as he felt the awkward tension sink about him and land heavily between him and his son.

"Why did you come down here anyway? You woke me up and then left." Ventus shook his head, disbelieving just how much his father thought he was incapable of. "You think I can't saddle a horse on my own, too?"

"Of course not. Ventus, you must understand. Today is a very important day. Nothing can go wrong." Glancing up at the sky outside the barn doors, he lowered his gaze and glared at a pair of dwindling Neko soldiers until they hurried along and left. "You slept in. And we are running late. Come, it is time for you to depart." He turned back to Ventus, expecting his son to follow his indirectly stated order, but instead he found himself met with a stubborn glare he had once seen in his wife before her passing. "Ventus-"

"Why don't you trust me?"

The question was stated with such passion and open curiosity that Luxord felt slightly hurt by the accusation from his own son. He faltered for a brief moment before he next spoke, regaining his composure and attempting to collect his authority. "It is not that I do not trust you, Ventus. Come, we have neither the need nor time to speak of this now. Afterwards-"

"It's because mom isn't here, isn't it?" When his father never answered Ventus growled and raised his voice slightly, desperate to make Luxord understand his need for answers. "That's what all of this is about, isn't it? All of the training, the connections, the plotting and the planning and the making sure I get to where you want me to be. It's because you want me where you can see me. Where you can keep an eye on me."

"Ventus, you are not thinking clearly, and your tongue is becoming sharp. I would ask you to mind it."

"There you go again! Telling me what to do and what not to do-"

"I do it for your own protection-"

"You do it to control me! To make sure I stay alive in this pretty little world you try and build around me. You keep me on my toes to keep me guessing so that I never have the time or the energy to turn around and point the damn finger at you! You can't control me, dad! You can't!"

Luxord straightened up, his eyes becoming darker as he looked down on the growing anger in his son's face. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to control his own rage. "Ventus, you do not understand either world. You are not yet ready to deal with the workings of the palace and you are not connected enough to endure life outside of it. Until you find your place I am here to protect you and ensure that when the time comes for it you can withstand what difficulties cross your path! I do it for your own good!"

"No, you do it for your own good! You do it because you can't get over the fact that mom died! You do it because you want to save yourself from your own damn heartache. But you're suffocating me, dad! I can't damn well breathe!"

Luxord never raised his voice. Instead it became as cold as the snow that waited outside the stable doors. "Mind your tongue, Ventus. You may be my son, but I cannot accept you talking so openly about matters you do not yet understand."

Ventus scoffed, turning to the strong stallion before him and grabbing hold of the saddle. Heaving himself up, he threw his leg over the seat and pulled the reins to him, turning the horse about and guiding it to the stable doors. He passed Luxord, his eyes trained on the floor as the older male spoke with a slight hint of regret on his voice.

"Ventus, you may not understand everything I have taught and shown you…but know that I did it because I love you. You are my son."

Ventus never spoke. Instead he picked up the reins and nudged the horse onwards, his mind blurring with anger as he made his way to the gates on the outskirts of the castle. Once there, it took several moments of checking and rechecking his excuse by a collection of guards before he was allowed to finally pass. As soon as he was out of the castle he picked up the pace, forcing the stallion to a canter and heading through the city streets. The snow ran up the horse's chest, blowing over the side and scratching softly against his cheeks as they ploughed through the inches of snow that surrounded them on all sides.

Behind him his cloak whipped as if it had a mind of its own and the chill of the wind caught him full force. Lowering his body slightly so he lay close against the horse's neck, he picked up the pace and darted in and out of streets, tackling the thickness of the snow that rested on the empty roads. Although the sun was up and high in the sky, its bright reflection casting a glare across the world, the cold was frightening. Turning left, he let his father's horse have its head, his fingers loosening on the reigns as it sped up and flew through the city faster than a ghost.

Glancing up, Ventus caught the looming wall that bordered the edge of the city. Sitting up a little straighter, he tightened his grip on the reins and slowly brought the horse down to a slow trot, stopping before the gates and looking down on the soldiers that stared up at him questioningly. He waited for a moment, the stallion beneath him rocking impatiently as a large chested guard coated from head to toe in steel walked up to him, his knees sunk deeply in the snow as a lance remained frozen in his palms.

The man looked up at Ventus as he reached him, staring him up and down with a questioning gaze and a thin smirk. When he spoke his tone was rough, and Ventus had to fight the growl in his throat as his fingers itched to leave the reins and grab for the sword at his waist.

"Where you off to, boy?"

"I'm going hunting. My father's men left this morning and I'm to meet them further in the woods." When the man below him refused to budge Ventus sat up straighter in his seat and snarled lightly. "You're going to make me late. I would hate it if I had to explain to my father's men the reason for my absence."

The man stayed still, looking over the horse that munched at the bit in its mouth. His eyes wandered over the many saddle packs on the horse before he felt his eyes narrow at the bow tied over the back of the saddle; the string knotted to keep it in place. Ventus rolled his eyes, attempting to make his excuse seem genuine as he barked down at the man.

"Right, give me your name."

The guard jumped slightly at the order. Frowning, he looked up at the blonde with curious sunken eyes. "Name?"

Ventus sighed, his heart pounding as he caught the glare of the archers that patrolled the upper barracks. Swallowing, he growled and spoke in a stern tone, attempting to keep up the charade. "Yes, your name. I wish to tell it to my father, the Raion General, so that when he asks why I was late back I can direct him to you personally. So, if you please, your name, sir. What is it?" He noticed the change in the man at the mention of his father and had to fight to keep the proud smile from his lips.

"O-oh! My name, Sir?" The man laughed nervously, pushing his helmet further up his head and smiling falsely. "Th-there would be no need to tell you, Sir. You will run late over such details. Come, let me escort you through."

The man raised his free hand and the men atop the large stone pillars slowly began to lift the gate. Nudging his father's horse forwards, Ventus followed the guard slowly. With every step the horses hooves sank deeper, and as he made his way under the gate a score of working men chained to either side of the gateway were pushed roughly out of the way. Looking down on them, Ventus noticed the pained faces and the blistered hands that held the shovels that had been clearing the snow within the opening. They weren't soldiers. That much was clear from the chains that held them to the stone of the pillars. They were ordinary men. Ordinary men enslaved by their own nation.

Avoiding their gaze, Ventus cleared the gate and found himself on the other side where the forest waited with hungry black eyes. The forest pines loomed dangerously, brittle and white from winter's wash of snow and the consistent howling of the wind bit into him with harsh unfriendly nips.

"So, Sir, because you're on time, there's no need to mention this little mix up to the General…right?"

Ventus tore his eyes away from the forest to stare down at the horrid guard beside him. He never graced the man with an answer. Instead he dug his heals in the stallion's side and brought its pace up to a trot before he encouraged it into a steady gallop. The wind embraced him, catching his cheeks with cold arms and staining them a heated red as the snow broke against the stallion's chest and flowed up the sides like the foam of the sea. But the stallion never slowed. Diving in and out of tree's at break-neck speed, Ventus tugged hard on the reins, pulling the stallion left and right as he entered the deep forest. Giving the horse its head when he met a stretch within the forest that was nothing but fallen logs and open plains where the trees had been cut for timber and firewood, Ventus looked back over his shoulder.

The castle was gone. In its place were the twisting limbs of trees that were striped with a black and white tiger pattern whilst they lay bare against the force of the wind. Ventus smiled; he had done it. He had successfully managed to dupe the guards and escape to follow his father's plan. At the thought of his father his smile vanished and he found himself fighting back the growl in his throat. His father just didn't understand. He couldn't understand. Ventus needed to be free. To be able to make his own choices. But everywhere he went, everywhere he looked, there was always his father's disappointed gaze and his rough knowing voice that led him through life like a sapling forever guarded from the wind.

Turning back to face forwards, he felt his breath catch in his throat as something moved between the trees on his left. The sound of hooves crunching against snow doubled, and as he squinted through the bare forest pines he caught snippets of a figure atop a white specked stallion, the black cloak clinging to the shadow's back in the wind as the hood remained plastered to the figure's face.

Unsure of what to expect, Ventus lifted himself up in the saddle, easing the load for the stallion beneath him as the horse jumped a fallen log and landed heavily on the other side, panting against the cold as it charged forwards, weaving between the trees like a spirit of the forest. But for every move his stallion made, Ventus frowned to find the shadow on his left mimicking the action with ease. Despite the cold and the unforgiving pace, the shadow still managed to close in on him, pulling through the trees and jumping the fallen logs. For every near stumble of frozen ground and hidden ditch Ventus fought hard to avoid the shadow moved around with grace and ease, as if the figure knew the terrain of the landscape more so than the very land itself.

Through the trees the shadow came, pulling through the pines until nothing separated him from Ventus and the quickening pace of the galloping stallions. The man lowered his hood to reveal black spikey hair and vivid blue eyes, but the smile he gave Ventus was not returned as the blonde frowned at the unfamiliar face. Ventus growled, pulling away from the shadow to avoid a bundle of trees and pulling back on the reins hard, turning the stallion left with all his might and ignoring its screech as he started it forwards once more, urging it on for all he was worth as his breath caught in his throat.

But as he glanced through the trees, confident he had lost the rogue that had attempted to catch him as he looked about for the man he was supposed to meet that his father had mentioned, he growled to find the shadow close on his tail once more. Slowly the man gained on him again, a grumble ripping from the man's throat as he pushed his black ears against his head and reached over between the powdered snow that was kicked up by the horses hooves as they charged onwards. He made a grab for the beige stallion's reins, snarling when Ventus pulled them from his grip.

Tired of the chase, the shadow lunged across once more, bringing their stallions close together so they were banging against each other in the charge before he raised elbow and brought it down with a hard _smack_ against Ventus' face. The blonde yelped, his vision obscured by blood as his nose cracked instantly upon connection with the man's arm. Letting go of the reins in a fit of panic, he attempted to remove the blood that leaked freely down his face, smearing it up his cheek accidentally and scowling when the shadow strongly grabbed hold of the reins he had neglected to hold onto.

He yelped once more when the figure pulled hard on both of the stallion's reins, forcing him to hold onto the neck of the beige horse as he gripped its mane for dear life. The horses shrieked, their hooves dinting the snow as they braked suddenly. Finally they came to a complete stop, their panted breathing echoing through the trees as the stallion's munched at the bits of metal in their mouths from the reins. Ventus shook his head to clear his blurry vision and looked upwards at the figure before him, panting from exhaustion as the adrenaline rush he had experienced drained out of him and left his body trembling slightly.

He was about to yell and curse, reaching for his sword with his right hand as he smeared his face once more with blood as he attempted to wipe it away with his left. But to his great surprise, the panting man before him swore heavily and threw the reins back at him. Ventus stared at the leather reins in his hands for a moment, curious before the man before him spoke, his voice robust and clear between the sharp inhales of breath.

"Damn bastard General! He never said he'd be sending me a kid." The figure ignored Ventus' raised eyebrow and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "An' you," he pointed a finger at Ventus and growled. "What the hell do you think you're playing at? Do you know how far behind schedule we are now?"

"What are you talking about?" Ventus asked, leaving his sword in his scabbard as he frowned. "What schedule?"

"The schedule the damn General put in place. What, he didn't tell you?" The man shook his head and huffed heavily. "Go figure."

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm supposed to be meeting someone, and thanks to you and that damn chase I'm gonna be late-"

"You aint gonna be late." The shadow growled, holding his stallion's reins tightly and patting the side of its neck where its black mane hung thickly.

"How-"

"Because I'm the one you was supposed to be meeting." The man laughed at Ventus' shocked look and shifted slightly in the saddle. "What? Didn't the General tell you?" He stopped as Ventus looked down at the ground and sighed, finally catching his breath. "Ah well, never mind." He glanced up at Ventus' blood smeared face and flinched slightly. "Sorry about that, by the way. Couldn't think of any other way to stop you." When Ventus only glared he itched the side of his neck absentmindedly. "To be quite honest, I was surprised to see you…you look a lot like someone I know. Eerily similar... Kinda creepy. It wasn't until I pulled me hood down an' you still didn't stop that I realised you wasn't him."

"Wasn't who?"

The man shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, my name's Zack. The General and me made a deal." Turning his horse about, he glanced back at Ventus and frowned. "What do they call you?"

Ventus sighed, wincing as his nose began to throb lightly before he turned his horse about and followed Zack. "My name's Ventus. My dad's the General."

"Oh?" Zack raised an eyebrow and smiled. "S'pose it make's sense that he'd want to get his kid out of the firing line. Alright then, Ventus, follow me." He smirked and gathered the reins up a little more tightly. "And try and keep up."

Without waiting for an answer Zack nudged his stallion in the side and raced into the woods, heading back the way they had come. He didn't have to turn to know that the boy was following him. Together they flew through the woods, attempting to make up for the precious time they had lost.

Back in the castle Luxord sighed. He had left the stables not long after Ventus, and it pained him to think that he may leave his son on terms where they both refused to speak to each other. He knew his son was growing up, and fast, but he couldn't trust the world to leave him be. There was too much chance and risk. Too many flaws in imperfect people that threatened to trap his naïve and trusting child.

Currently he was walking up the steps, nodding at the maids and guards that passed him as they moved aside respectfully. His sword clinked heavily against his hip and his mind swam with all of the possibilities of what could go wrong. He had not seen or spoken to neither Zack nor Marshal since the night before, and he only hoped his deals would not fall through. He hated using the bought loyalty of other men, but they were his only hope for his country at the time. He couldn't allow Ansem to give the Neko on the throne the Raion amulet. And he couldn't allow him to give the Neko King the Tora amulet through the forced marriage either. It was more than just wrong; it was immoral.

Finally he stopped on the fourth floor, looking about at the rich furnishings before he turned left and continued down the long stone corridor to the last room on the right. Stopping outside of it, he inhaled deeply and knocked twice. There was the rough voice of the Raion King giving him leave to enter, and Luxord pushed the door open.

Inside the scent of thick perfume hit and clogged his senses. The heavy red and gold furnishings of the room sickened his sight after he had seen the poverty outside of the castle walls, and in the centre of it, draped royally in white plated armour and thick gold threat, was his King and long treasured friend; Ansem.

Closing the door behind him, Luxord locked it and watched as Ansem kept his gaze turned away from him. He stepped further into the room, stopping in the centre and watching as his friend adjusted the gold gleaming crown atop his head. For a moment silence settled before Ansem chuckled and turned to face him, a smile proudly settling on his lips.

"Luxord, dearest friend, what is wrong?" He raised an eyebrow when Luxord glared down at the floor, unable to meet Ansem's gaze as a thick grimace settled across his lips. Concerned, Ansem's own smile fell and he threw the golden cape over his shoulders. "Luxord?"

"My Lord…" Luxord trailed off, fighting with his inner conscience. How could he tell the man he had protected for twenty long years, the man who had been present at every one of his victories, his marriage and the birth of his only child…how could he face him, look him in the eyes, and tell him he was to cut him down? How could he betray the one who had stayed by his side through both summer and fall for year upon year without fail?

Ansem sighed, watching as Luxord sank to once knee. When the General next spoke, his voice was filled with pain that Ansem had never expected to hear. "My Lord, forgive me."

Ansem turned his head away. He understood what Luxord meant, and had been expecting it from the very moment he agreed to engage with the Neko King. "So, you have finally come to finish what we both knew must end?" Luxord never answered and Ansem continued. "My friend, no forgiveness is needed."

"Sire-"

"No. Luxord, understand me." Ansem took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "I knew this day was to come…I expected it, so to speak. I did not, however, bargain for my death to come from one so dear. You have been as a brother to me."

"And you to me, My Liege. A wise man once told me it comes from trust that a man dooms himself. A shadow can be the most wretched of friends."

"And you, Luxord, are you my shadow?"

"I would like the honour of calling myself so, Sire. Yes."

Ansem chuckled, his right hand resting on the jewelled pommel of his sheathed blade. "Come, Luxord. In my final hours I would expect my killer to hold more ferocity in his voice, yet you look so downhearted. Come, enjoy this moment! You are doing what is right by my Kingdom. I thank you for offering me a peaceful way out of this bloodshed." There was a pause, and Ansem faltered for a brief moment. "I know Larxene has proven herself more than able to take care of herself in this world. But Namine… I trust you have a plan in store for her. You are not simply leaving her here to suffocate within these walls, are you?"

"Of course not, Sire. I will personally see her escorted out of this cursed city. She will head south with a band of trusted others. I assure you, her safety has been my top priority throughout."

Ansem looked relieved. "Good. You have been a good friend to me, Luxord. I ask that you make the cut clean and the strike true."

Luxord nodded. Standing, he felt the weight of the world settle heavily on his shoulders as he pulled his blade from his waist. His sword had never felt so heavy in his hand, but as he walked towards his smiling friend it turned to stone. His tongue dried in his mouth, and he watched with a shake of his head as Ansem undid the leather belt at his waist and threw both sword and scabbard down to the floor. Stopping before his king, Luxord spoke almost brokenly.

"You will not raise your sword against me, Sire?"

Ansem smiled. "I never raise my blade against what is right, Luxord. As my friend I know you will do the right thing. My Kingdom may fall into anarchy at the telling of my death, but I hold no fear thanks to the knowledge that both of my heirs are safe. They will right what wrong I have stimulated. I believe in them, as I believe in you."

"Sire, I ask you, as a friend more than a soldier, please, to save my honour and conscience, will you not raise your blade? I cannot butcher a man I have come to admire so."

"I regret to tell you that your admiration is misplaced, my friend. Admire those who fight with courage for what is right. The younger generation, the ones who are now slaving to fight against those that attempt to massacre the land despite the red road, admire them, Luxord. For it is them that need your admiration most. My time is done. I am glad my falling will come at the skilled hand of a man so honest and descent. Undoubtedly you have your plan timed and well kempt." He chuckled and shook his head. "I know you so well. Come, this task must be completed. I wait for you to send me down the black hazy path of death so that my next journey may begin in the untold world of the afterlife."

Luxord stilled, the blade in his hand quivering slightly. Something inside him, his resolve perhaps, broke heavily. "I cannot…"

Ansem frowned, his smile disappearing to form an aggravated and confused thin line across his lips. "What demon grips you? I ask that you save my people and cut me down, Luxord." When Luxord never spoke nor moved he felt his temper flare. "I am ordering you, General! I demand that you end my life!"

Luxord closed his eyes and turned his head away, his ears folded back against his head. "I cannot…"

"Then you leave me no choice." Bending down, Ansem grabbed the blade that lay on the floor and pulled it free from its scabbard. The beautiful Raion jewels glinted in the light as the steel seemed to sparkle challengingly. "Raise your blade, Luxord. Raise it and face me honourably like a man."

"I cannot…"

"Then I will force you!" Ansem growled. Raising his blade high, he aimed the slash at his friend's neck, watching as Luxord instinctively brought his own blade up to counter it with ease. He knew his friend; he knew how to break him and force him into doing what he would never normally do. And he would do that now. Pulling his blade back, he swept it under and watched as Luxord moved aside, bringing his blade down once more in another counterstrike as he backed up and Ansem advanced.

"Finish it, Luxord!"

"I cannot!" Luxord shouted, moving out of the way of another swipe and sidestepping around his King.

Ansem growled and hacked backwards, growling every time his strike was blocked. "Why must you insist on this folly, General?! I gave you an order!"

"My plans can be adjusted! You can escape with the others. Your daughters need not grieve for a father that needn't die!"

Ansem growled and stepped forwards once more, hating the twang of steel that rang out about him as he continued to back his friend into a corner. "I refuse to leave! Tell me, would you give your son a father to grieve for to save my daughters the same fate?" He watched as Luxord's eyes widened and continued to slice forwards, each and every move he made being blocked by the General before him.

"You would make your son an orphan! You would condemn him to a life solitude an isolation! I am warning you, General, only one of us will leave this room today! Let it not be me and my corrupted heart that separates that boy from his father! Do not condemn it to my fate-"

"Do not condemn it to mine!"

"I must! For the sake of my kingdom, I must!" Ansem watched as the anger grew on his friend's face and every blow became stronger and slightly harder. He knew his taunts were working and it wouldn't be long before the act was completed. "I tell you now, Luxord, friend or no, if I leave this room I am forced to perform my duties and ensure that all of the traitor's spawn is brought down to their knees. I will find him, Luxord! You can hide him, but I promise you I will find him!"

"You won't touch him!" Luxord roared, stepping forwards and bringing his blade down heavily, watching as Ansem's knees threatened to buckle as he held his blade up to counter the blow. The king went down to one knee, succumbing slowly to the overwhelming strength.

As he waited beneath the sword that held Luxord's own at bay, Ansem's arms struggled to cope and he knew the end was near. "You know I will be forced to cut him down, Luxord! You will lose everything! Everything! The stone's will run red with your son's blood-"

"Enough!" Luxord roared, lifting his blade up higher and bringing it down with colossal strength. As soon as the steel blade touched the jewelled sword the latter shattered like glass and littered the floor like a thousand falling diamond pieces of shrapnel. Without thinking, Luxord reached forwards with a mailed fist and grabbed the hem of Ansem's cloak, lifting the man up and onto his feet before he pulled his blade back, his rage engulfing him as the threats to his son's life rang clear in his mind. He thrust the sword forwards, feeling it sink beneath the opening in the armour just below the ribcage before he tilted it upwards with practiced ease.

Ansem choked, his eyes going wide at the fresh pain that coursed through him. Blood dripped from his lips and stained the left shoulder of Luxord's armour, but he managed a weak smile as his friend's eyes widened in fear of what he had done. Luxord went to remove the blade, but instead he found Ansem clinging to the steel, cutting it further into his palms and preventing it from being pulled free as he spoke through thick clumps of flowing blood.

"T-than-nk… y-ou." Luxord shook at the broken voice and let his breathing fall from him with a shudder. Slowly, Ansem continued with the last of his strength. "Y-you we-were a g-good frie-ien-nd…"

The last breath rolled out of him and Luxord found himself alone in the large lavish room. Slowly, he pulled the blade from his friend and king, grasping hold of Ansem's warm, lax shoulders and fighting back the strangled noise in his throat. He had done the unthinkable. Shattered everything he had stood for in the name of what he believed in. And it would cost him everything. Carefully he lifted his friend up in his arms and walked over to the extravagant bed, laying Ansem down delicately and straightening him out so he looked almost as if he could have been sleeping if it hadn't been for the large red splattered stain that seeped out of him and over his armour to taint the white linen red.

Luxord stopped for a moment, laying his sword beside his dead friend's body and closing his eyes as a sign of respect before he reached forwards and unhooked the Raion amulet from the king's neck. Holding the piece in his hands, he swallowed hard and headed towards the exit. If he stayed any longer not only would he lose time but he would also lose his determination, and he still had much left to do.

As he left the room he locked it behind him; the amulet clutched tightly in his fingers. He was grateful that the corridors were empty and silent as he made his way down them. By now most of the guards would be down in the lower halls, making sure the servants stayed in their quarters and no intruders were allowed up as the princess prepared for her wedding. Walking briskly, he turned down a collection of corridors, conscience of the drying blood on his shoulder as he stayed close to the shadowed corners and weaved in and out of the hallways.

On the third floor he stopped outside a petite room that was guarded by two of his own Raion men. Nodding to them, he watched as they left with horrified gazes at the blood on his shoulder. At any other time Luxord would have explained himself, but at the moment he was too cut up inside and aching. And he still had his job to do.

Knocking twice once more, he opened the door and glanced about the dinky room that was nowhere near as nice as Ansem's room had been. Closing the door behind him, he spotted the young Princess in the centre of the room. Namine beamed up at him, her eyes full of hope and a smile on her face before she spotted the blood on his shoulder blade. Slowly her smile fell and her eyes grew scared as he held his hand out and offered her the Raion amulet in silence.

It was black in his hands, but Namine recognised it instantly. Taking it gently and almost fearfully, she clutched it to her chest and shook her head, tears collecting softly in the corners of her eyes. Luxord bowed his head shamefully and watched as the piece glowed like gold in her hands. Turning to the other girl in the room, he smiled softly at her as she stared up at him in confusion.

The young girl was five years old and had soft chestnut her that fell down her back in loose curls. Her eyes were a sparkling green and her skin a smooth pale white despite the many bruises that littered her cheeks. Luxord knew they had been Marshal's punishment – to watch his little girl suffer – and it pained him to think of someone torturing him the same way with Ventus. But still the small girl smiled up at him and waved shyly as her small chocolate coloured ears flicked back nervously.

Turning back to Namine, he spoke clearly, attempting to stay strong. "Come, we have to leave now. We are already behind schedule."

Namine nodded numbly and turned to the little girl behind her, holding onto the amulet with one hand as she extended her hand out towards the confused girl. "Come, Anya, it's time to be leaving now."

The girl faltered for a moment, her hands small as she slipped them into Namine's own. "But what about papa?"

Namine looked up to Luxord, caught his sad gaze and the small shake of his head, and felt her heart sink a little deeper. Turning back to Anya, she knelt before her and clasped the small girls hand tightly. "Listen, Anya, your papa has some important work to do. But he's going to see you real soon, 'kay? For now you have to be a good girl and come with me and Luxord. Understand?"

Anya nodded and Luxord stepped forwards, picking the small girl up with one hand and holding her tightly, making sure she was away from the blood on his left shoulder as she wrapped her small arms about his neck and hugged him close, holding on tightly. Luxord stopped for a moment. It had been so long since he had received a hug from anybody. Even Ventus had turned to giving him a one armed hug or a nod of the head instead of full hugs as he had grown up. But Luxord had missed them. It pained him to think he would never get the chance to hug his son again.

Sweeping away his emotions, he looked down to Namine and spoke sternly. "Keep up, princess. Whatever happens, do not fall behind me."

When she nodded he swept out of the room, walking briskly as Anya buried her face in the crook of his neck and kept silent. Namine was hot on his heels with every bend he took, following him like his shadow as he climbed down old stairways and passed guards, giving them brisk nods as they let him pass with the two young females. They made it down to the first floor with little hassle before Luxord turned back on himself; walking down a collection of narrow passageways that led towards the back of the castle. Climbing down another set of steps that led down to the ground floor, he held onto Anya's back to stop her bouncing slightly as she giggled in his arms. Behind him Namine followed silently, her eyes stolen by the amulet in her hand.

Bringing them around to the very back of the castle, Luxord passed through the kitchen, watching as servants followed him with their eyes. The room was noisy and crowded, the hot smells of cooking food invading his senses as he folded his ears back. Slowly, silence settled. Namine gave out a soft cry behind him and it echoed in the growing quiet.

Letting go of Anya's back, Luxord held his hand out behind him for her to grab hold of. Gently she took it and he held it tightly, providing her with some confidence as he refused to let go. Down the aisles they walked, Luxord carrying Anya still whilst half dragging Namine behind him as she jogged to keep up. The servants looked on, continuously watching them with judgmental eyes as the blood on Luxord's armour sparked their attention and gossiping curiosity.

Finally they reached the door on the far end. Pushing it wide, Luxord stepped out into the courtyard and inhaled deeply to clear his senses, glancing left and right before he set of down the gravel path that led away from the main entrance. Beside him, slightly out of breath and more than just a little confused, Namine spoke up.

"General, why are we taking the back exit? Surely it would be much faster to- AHH-"

Luxord let go of Namine's hand, pulled the small princess to him, and firmly clamped his hand over her mouth as her muffled screams continued to leave her lips at the sight of the second General before them. In front of them, gripping his side painfully as he dressed in identical armour and grinned at them with gritted teeth, was a second Luxord.

Holding on to Anya tight whilst he continued to silence Namine, the real Luxord turned to the fake and spoke calmly and evenly. "Are you Axel, or am I by chance still talking to the crook Marshal?"

The fake Luxord rolled his eyes and spoke with a pained voice. "It's Axel. Marshal's already in the hall. What the hell took you so long, I've been waiting…" He trailed of when he caught sight of the blood that stained Luxord's shoulder. "What happened?"

Luxord ignored the question. "How do I know you're Axel?"

Axel rolled his eyes, still disguised as Luxord as he pulled from beneath the stolen armour the Tora amulet. The piece shined a ruby red and Luxord nodded, satisfied with the proof.

"Good. Here," he handed Axel Anya and watched as the disguised Tora held the girl painfully, smiling up at her confused face and talking to her softly to try and calm her down. Turning to Namine, Luxord spoke tiredly. "Now, princess, this here is Axel. Surely you remember him from the ball you attended with your sister the last time you were in the Tora Kingdom?"

"Yeah, as I recall you had your tongue down my Lieutenant's throat." Axel growled before he caught the glare in Luxord's eyes and let the subject drop.

"Princess, it is imperative that you do not reveal Axel's cover else my friends waiting for you on the other side of the gates will not help you. Do you understand me?" When she nodded, Luxord slowly released her and nodded when she stayed silent. "Good, now you are to go with Axel." Turning to the Tora he watched as Namine walked over to him. "There is a horse waiting for you with my men by the south gates. They know I am coming and will willingly let you pass with little harassment. The city does not stretch to the south, but rather the forest has been left to grow and a fresh water lake sits in the centre. You will have no more than ten minutes before Marshal's identity is uncovered and all of these secrets we have hidden will be unravelled. When that happens the Neko army will be upon you. I suggest you waste no more time."

"But what about you and Marshal?" Axel asked, shifting Anya to a more comfortable position and holding most of her weight on his hip to reveal his aching ribs of the pain.

Luxord smiled and closed his eyes. "A man will face almost anything for his children, Axel. Death included. Perhaps one day, if you live through this war, you will come to understand that."

With those words Luxord retreated back inside the castle, leaving Axel alone with a quivering princess and Marshal's daughter who was pulling at his bad ear painfully. But after what Luxord had told him, he couldn't find the heart to snap at her. Not when she was on the verge of becoming an orphan whilst war's sparked about her.

Ignoring his aching side and his bruised body, he made his way around to the back of the castle, the transformation ring tight on his finger as he reflected on Marshal's silence when he had given it to him. The man had been quiet and almost defeated – and now Axel understood why. He reached into his pockets and fingered the note that was held there. Marshal had said it was for Night Crawler's eyes only, and he had planned on opening It as soon as he was safely away from the Neko capital, but now that he knew it was a dying wish he found himself silently respecting it. When he finally reached the southern gates he was greeted by a group of Raion guards. None of them questioned him as he took the black horse he was offered, and Axel found himself admiring the Raion General's ability to cover all of the loose ends that presented themselves to him. That and his and Marshal's ability to face death so openly and willingly. He hoped he would have strength similar to that someday.

Handing the reins to Namine, he placed Anya carefully in the front of the saddle before he took the reins from the blonde princess and helped her up next. Finally he heaved himself up into the squished saddle, holding the reins tight as the gates were opened and the duped Raion soldiers saluted him. He nodded his head back in return, thinking it would be what Luxord would have done as he passed under the heavy stone above him as calmly as possible and entered the foreboding forest.

He held his breath all the while the guards watched him. But as soon as he was on the other side of the gate a deafening shrill scream rang out, drawing all of their gazes back to the castle. Not waiting to find out who was screaming, Axel dug his heels into the horse's sides and forced the horse into a full gallop, clinging to the reins as he held both girls in place whilst they gripped the saddle and closed their eyes tight.

Merging with the woods, he dove in and out of the thicket, listening as a bell tolled behind him and soldiers bellowed to each other to close the gates and make sure nobody left the city. Thanking the heavens that they had been just in time, Axel sped onwards, forcing the horse to charge through the snow as he grunted and pushed it harder.

After five minutes of hard galloping, he slowed the pace to a canter and looked about himself, completely lost as he came across a large pooling lake that was frozen around the edges. His nerves remained fried as he panted openly, uncertain of which way to go as he looked for the men Luxord had promised would meet him. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a set of shadows speeding through the woods that surrounded him, one on his left and one on his right, and for half a heartbeat he couldn't believe his luck at the blonde figure that charged at him from his left.

Stopping the horse, he felt a smile come to his lips easily as the blonde pulled up beside him. But the young blonde male never smiled back as he stared at what he believed to be Luxord with hard eyes. On Axel's right another man pulled up, his eyes a deep blue and his hair raven black. Grinning, Axel was about to speak before Namine cut him off. Jumping down from the saddle, the young princess ran to the blonde as he mimicked her and jumped down from his own seat before she hugged him fiercely. Axel's smile disappeared and he frowned instead, looking at the blood that drenched the blonde's face.

"Roxas…what…what happened? What's going on?"

Ventus looked up from where Namine had hold of him, glaring up at what he thought was his father with both confusion in his eyes and blame in his voice. "What? She hugged me first, dad."

"Dad?" Axel shook his head before he looked down at the golden armour and released a groan of recognition. Sighing, he looked down on the young blonde and frowned. "You're not Roxas, are you?"

Ventus raised an eyebrow, jumping back up into his saddle and helping Namine climb in front of him. "Who the hell is Roxas?"

Axel smiled sadly, his hopes dashed as he pulled the ring from his finger and tucked it in his pocket with the note. As soon as his true form was revealed Ventus inhaled deeply and gripped the reins tighter. "You…you're that Tora prince!"

"Yep. And you're not Roxas." Axel mumbled, shaking his head sadly as his heart sunk a little.

Ventus was about to speak up before Zack cut across him, stepping into view and taking Anya from Axel, placing her in front of himself and smiling down on her as she twitched her small Neko ears slightly and sneezed. "Nope, he aint Roxas." Zack turned to a confused Axel and smiled. "I thought the same too when I first saw him."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Zack. I'm a close friend of Night Crawler's. It's one of the main reasons you're on this side of the city gates."

"So, you know where Night Crawler is?" Axel asked, looking between him and Ventus as Namine placed the Raion amulet about her neck.

Zack itched his nose and smiled. "Sure do, that's where we're headed. You," he pointed at Axel, "are my prisoner, and my gift to Night Crawler."

"Gift?" Axel repeated, even more confused.

"Uh-huh. It's the twins birthday soon and I aint let them down once yet. I'll give you to Night Crawler, and that just leaves me with having to get something for Sora. After I find out where he is, of course. Why, you got a problem with that, Tora?"

Axel let out a small laugh. "No, Sir. I haven't got an inch of a problem with that."

"Good." Zack grumbled, giving Axel a curious look before he started forwards, pushing his horse into a trot. "Now let's move out before the army comes after us. I want to get back to camp before dark."

"But what about my dad?" Ventus asked, watching as Zack turned around to face him and Axel raised an eyebrow.

Zack sighed, thinking quickly. If he told the blonde the truth he would no doubt run back to the city, blow their cover, and get them all killed. So he lied instead. "You're dad told me that he was going to meet up with us all further down at camp. We've only got a little further to go and we'll be on the outskirts of Neko territory. From there your dad'll meet us."

When Ventus looked doubtful Axel spoke up, his voice harsher than he intended. "Look, kid-"

"My name's Ventus!"

"Whatever." Axel batted the name over his shoulder and continued. "If you go back in there and blow your dad's cover we're all dead. Now your dad left us orders to follow, and we've gotta stick to them if we've got any hope of getting out of this nation alive. If your dad said he'd meet us back at this camp, then that's where we should be headed. The more we sit here and talk over it the more time we're wasting."

"I guess…" Ventus mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and giving the road back to the castle one last reproachful glance. Without another word Ventus picked up the reins and sped off into the woods, galloping between the trees with Namine holding tightly onto the beige stallion's saddle.

Zack sighed and glanced down at Anya as the small girl looked upwards and smiled at him with large emerald eyes. Grinning, he let out a rough laugh and ruffled her hair slightly. "Well, Luxord never mentioned you'd be coming along." He turned to face Axel and watched as the redhead attempted to lift his wounded ear once more before he let out a hiss and gave up. "You should leave that be until we get back to camp."

Axel nodded, sighing heavily before he spoke. "You lied to him, didn't you?"

Zack shrugged. "It won't hurt the kid to hope. Besides, who knows what's gonna happen... Luxord is a cleaver man. He may still come out of this fighting." Although he smiled the tone in Zack's voice said that he believed otherwise.

Picking up the reins Zack galloped through the trees after Ventus' trail. Axel stayed where he was for a moment, fingering the note in his pocket before he smiled sadly, whispered a swift thank you that blew away with the wind, and followed.

* * *

This chapter is so long it almost killed me :) seriously, I think my poor fingers have been worn down to the bone typing this lol, hopefully you all enjoyed. I never planned for half of the stuff mentioned to be involved, but hopefully it makes it more interesting :) Anyway, Donald will appear in the second half of this chapter along with Roxas who will finally meet Axel again :D can't wait to write that bit!

Hope you all enjoyed, oh, and quick question - do you want Luxord and Marshal to survive? Honestly, I can swing their lives either way :)

**Takara Yume - You are very welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed it lol yeah, things didn't work out too good for Cloud and co. but Sephiroth is a sadistic man :) Sora is...well, you'll find out in a few more chapters if it's permo or not :D thank you for the review!**

**Stalker - Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it and don't worry, I promise not to change :D I'm glad to hear you'll keep reading :D it makes me want to keep writing! *bows back***


	32. A change of fate, part two

Roxas woke from the sounds of screams within his dreams to the frozen world about him. He waited for a moment, his eyes closed tight as the embers of his mind burned bright with the memory of his actions, before finally he peeked them open slowly and shuddered. It was freezing cold, and even Roric seemed to shudder a little as Roxas' breath frosted against the cold air under the stable's darkened stare. Folding his ears back, Roxas remembered everything from what he presumed was only a few hours prior. Shuddering once more, he gulped and pushed his ears back, looking down at Roric as the beast hummed heavily as it slept with its head in his lap. He moved stiffly, wincing when his shoulder protested violently.

"Are you willing to allow me to take a look at that injury now?"

Roxas jumped at the deep voice, cursing when his shoulder ached with the movement. Turning to the right, he watched out of the corner of his eyes as Roric raised his head slowly, a growl ripping free from the demons throat. Roxas groaned openly when he found himself looking into the confident eyes of Xemans once more.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go away?"

Xemnas' lip curled in the beginnings of a smile. Wrapping his fur coat further about himself, he closed his eyes and spoke with an air of smugness. "Yes, my Lord did – four hours ago. However there have been some changes with the plans that are to take place for the day and your presence is required immediately. I assumed that since you did not wish for your specific location to be revealed to the supremacy of the court that I would personally collect you."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, wincing as he sat up and sneezed in the air whilst Roric moved to the opposite side of the stall and curled up once more amongst the straw. Giving the demon a small smile, Roxas turned back to Xemnas and scowled. Glancing outside the stable doors he felt his frown deepen to find the moon dimming outside and the beginning of dawn emerging on the far horizon, a scattered orange glow seeping in through the cracks.

"What…? What time is it? What's so important that you had to come get me?"

Xemnas folded his arms and opened his eyes, staring Roxas up and down as he spoke in a tone so cold it rivalled the temperature. "The time is four am. And the matter is urgent. There is an unexpected guest that has made her arrival prominent and refuses to speak with anyone bar yourself. She stands within the Great Hall with Merlin presently, and I believe the half-witted fool Xaldin and the Kuma princess are with them. And the Inu too, of course."

"…And none of them could come and get me instead?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, the faint reminiscent beginnings of a smirk tugging on the edge of his lips. "My Lord, anyone would believe it were almost as if you did not appreciate my presence." He looked Roxas up and down once more, taking into account the dishevelled hair and the folded cloak that remained frozen with crusted blood to the young Neko's wounded shoulder as the faded scorches of the burns on his cheeks began to fade to the point where Xemnas had to squint to notice them. "I must insist that we carry this conversation on later, my Lord. Despite your current negligent look I believe it is imperative that you declare your appearance and meet our impatient guest. She is weary from her long travels and is not in the best of moods."

"She?" He let out a heavy sigh and nodded wearily, his frame begging for sleep as he stepped out of the stall and stood in front of the impatient silver haired Buta that was still staring at him. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"One would expect the King to be more enthusiastic when expected to greet an important guest."

Roxas frowned, mimicking Xemnas in a childish tone. "One would expect to be left in peace when he damn well asks to be."

For a moment they stayed in silence, Roxas staring up at Xemnas as the older male glared down. Finally Xemnas let out a huff of breath and began to walk away, his footsteps silent as he left the stable. Stifling a groan, Roxas followed him out into the courtyard.

Outside the snow had stopped falling and dusk has settled heavily across the sky where it was now being challenged by the glaring beginnings of dawn. The steel nets had finally pulled down for their slumber below the ocean waves in the harbour and the last of the embers trickled in across the oil drenched water, creating a sunset that fought against the moon in the sky and dimmed the growing sun. They walked across the court yard in silence; Roxas yawning heavily as his eyelids drooped and Xemnas smirked over his shoulder at him.

The large oaken doors were opened by a trio of saluting soldiers, and as they passed under the large arch doorway Roxas nodded in their direction sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with his unwounded hand as he let his aching arm droop heavily. The doors were closed with a groan behind them, and Roxas found himself walking through the sleeping entrance of the silent castle. No noise bar the scuffling of his dragging feet and the whisper of Xemnas' own perfect steps echoed about them.

Xemnas marched him across the perfect marble entrance, stopping only to look over his shoulder and ensure Roxas was still awake and following him as he clicked his tongue continuously in disappointment and continued on his path. Roxas rolled his eyes as he followed like a sheep being led by a shepherd, wishing for nothing more in the entire world than a nice, long, undisturbed nap. Turning right, Xemnas headed down a narrow passageway that was lit with the simmering embers that died respectfully in their torches; the shadows on the walls mere glimpses of what they would have been earlier that night.

Roxas followed silently, turning left and right and climbing steps where Xemnas climbed until he found himself in a section of the castle that he had never entered before. The stone was no longer white, but it was instead a supple black that sparkled with glistening rock that gave the illusion of the night sky filled with stars. Their shadows faded into the rock and merged together, and as they entered deeper into the tunnel Roxas found that the torches began to grow distant and few – creating a lack of light that left them in pockets of darkness.

Roxas slowed his steps, becoming more conscience of his surroundings as he pushed his ears back and felt confusion stem in his chest. Finally, after another long twist of bends that left them in almost complete darkness as the torches were all but none, Roxas stopped, looked back into the gloom, and refused to move.

"Where are we going again?"

Turning back to look ahead, he found himself tensing slightly when he failed to spot the silver haired Buta in the darkness. He took an involuntary step back and flinched at the cold voice that spoke out mere feet in front of him, his eyes flicking about the cold tunnel as he attempted to locate the speaker.

"As I have already stated, your Majesty, the guest awaits you in the Great Hall. I would ask you to increase your pace. This particular guest does not like to be forced to wait for long periods of time."

"…Why is it so dark in here…?"

There was a pause; a long uninterrupted silence that settled heavily on Roxas' shoulders and forced his gut to squirm restlessly. For half a heartbeat he forgot to breathe as he listened for Xemnas' own breathing so he could locate the older male. But there was none. So he decided to speak up once more.

"Xemna-"

He was cut off by the rough hand that grabbed hold of his wrist and tugged him along crudely. Yelping, he pulled back harshly and growled when Xemnas refused to release him. He felt the pace pick up to a light jog, and as Xemnas' increased his speed Roxas found himself hard pressed to keep up as his exhausted body begged for rest.

"Xemnas!" Roxas all but shouted down the dark corridor, unable to see the male as they turned around more bends. "Xemnas, this isn't funny!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the tugging stopped and Roxas grunted when he found himself running hard into Xemnas' back. Squashed against the wall, Xemnas pushed back lightly and let out a pretty string of insults. Roxas frowned at the sound of steel clinking against steel and reached forwards through the gloom where his fingers curled cautiously until they met the thick robust iron bars. There was the loud sound of a clicking lock and Roxas shuddered once more in the cold.

"There's an iron door here…"

"Very good, my Lord. What was your first clue, may I ask? The lock clicking or the bars that make up the very door?"

Roxas seethed at the sarcastic comment and folded his ears back against his head. "You know, I may be the Buta King, but that doesn't mean I have the attributes of the Buta people."

"That was a decisively big word, your Highness. Did Merlin perhaps teach it to you?"

"Shut up, Xemnas!"

"Ah, and we are back to the callous language you are so frequent in using. A divine choice, my Lord."

Roxas raged quietly, ripping his hand free from the Buta's grip when Xemnas reached for him once more before he decided to speak up again. "You're quite cocky for a subject, you know that?"

"I find my own qualities to be charismatic, my Lord. They served the old king very well."

Roxas' heart sank a little at the mention of Pete. For a moment the air became thick and he found it hard to swallow. But, as time dragged on and another lock clicked, Roxas found the courage to speak, ignoring Xemnas' last comment completely. "Us Neko…we can't see very well in the dark. The Tora and the Raion's can…but we can't."

"I am familiar with the workings and abilities of each nation's people, my Lord, but thank you for the brief session all the same."

"No! I mean, just because you can see in the dark, it doesn't mean I can." He stepped back as he felt the man turn from the door to stare at him, the turning of fabric one of the few indications he had that the man was looking at him. Sighing heavily, Roxas finally found the courage to admit what was troubling him. "I can't… I can't see a thing."

"So, you cannot currently tell how far in front of you I may be?"

The voice was curious and inquisitive, and Roxas hated it. Shaking his head, he sighed once more and let his shoulders deflate painfully. "Judging by the distance of your voice I'd say a few feet, but other than that I have no way of telling, no. There's no light being reflected in here…just darkness."

"Hmmm… I must say, that does intrigue me slightly. Considering your rogue name, Night Crawler, it does not do well that you rely on the reflection of light to guide you under the moon's shadows. Perhaps it is your lack of training or that you are out or practice. No matter, I assure you, my Lord, as soon as our guest is seen to and a few other matters have been attended to we may begin training your other senses. It is of no great concern for the moment. But it will have to be addressed for the long term if you are to secure your victory amongst the other nations."

"Other nations?" Roxas flinched involuntarily as his bandaged wrist was grabbed once more and he was pulled further down the black corridor. He would never admit it aloud, but he was glad Xemnas had taken the incentive to grab hold of his wrist otherwise he feared he may have remained lost down the narrow passageways.

"Yes. My Lord, if you are to keep our nation strong in this war it is imperative that two things happen; all who stand in the Buta nations way must be demolished, and those that are willing to swear their honest loyalty to this great nation must be overseen by the most analytic eyes. Defeat is not an option any nation will be willing to consider, and by defeating the Raion fleet you have openly attacked the most aggressive of our neighbours; the country of your very own origin and birth; the Neko Kingdom. I feel that it will not be long before the Neko King attempts to secure a foothold within our own nation by taking the very north of our borders. Which is why it is vital that you persuade this particular guest of your devotion, capability, and loyalty. A truce and an agreement must be drawn up tonight."

"Tonight? Why?" Roxas cursed loudly before moaning heavily. "Don't I get five minutes peace? I just took down almost all of the Raion vessels on my own! What more can you ask of me in one night?"

"You are a king." Xemnas' voice was cold and uncaring. "It is a king's duty to always expect more to be asked of him. Your job will never be finished. You will never be allowed a moments rest or peace whilst war is making its dreadful path towards us and our people hunger for answers. You will be expected to devote yourself entirely to your kingdom. I have been informed that it is your seventeenth birthday at the end of this week, is that correct?"

Roxas inhaled sharply, wincing slightly as he was pulled harshly to the right as he stumbled along after the hurrying Buta male; the voice the only company in the cold passageway as the face remained hidden amongst the darkness. "Who told you that?"

"I overheard a rather intrusive Inu mention it to the young Kuma princess."

"How the hell did Hayner find out?"

"I am afraid the illusive nature of the Inu is not the most pressing issue presenting itself. You are seventeen by the end of the week and you will become legally old enough to choose a bride and wed. With war approaching, it may become a tactic we have to use-"

"What?! Uh-uh, oh no, you are not selling me off, Xemnas!" Roxas growled, the bite evident in his voice as a smirk reflected itself in Xemnas' next comment.

"Sire, you misunderstand-"

"No, you misunderstand! I'm not marrying anybody!"

"We shall see."

"Yeah, we will. And you'll see that you're damn wrong! I'm not marrying anybody!"

Xemnas never answered. Instead they stopped once more and Roxas' wrist was willingly released. The thick _thunk_ of a heavy iron lock turning groaned against his ears before a handle was turned with the faintest _click _and a thick wooden door was thrown wide. Roxas raised his hand to shield his eyes from the soft glare of torchlight as a set of torches cupped the stone arch that surrounded them.

Xemnas stepped out, his feet walking on soft white stone steps that were overgrown with thickets of grass that sprouted in between the smooth stone. He waited for Roxas patiently, his face empty of all emotion and explanation.

Roxas stepped out onto the grass with mild confusion. Looking up, he found himself harboured within a large stone dome that held a large crack in the roof wherein the canopy of a lush tree extended outwards and let in the smallest threads of moonlight and breaking dawn. The tree itself was large and covered the back half of the room; spread out majestically as its branches stayed evergreen despite the thick winter storms. There was no snow within this part of the castle despite the hole in the roof, and Roxas was grateful – he was becoming increasingly tired of the consistent white that stained everything about it and covered the earth in a fake modesty.

The stone steps that were coated in thick vines and thick soft grass led on for what seemed forever, consistently sprouting uphill as the soil seemed nutrient rich and life-giving to the surrounding vegetation. At the very top of the steps was a white marble throne that came to rest just before the large looming oak. The top was coated with red vines that began their descent downwards, and a few faint scatterings of leaves covered the seat and created an empty but wanting impression.

Roxas turned to Xemnas, taking into account the graceful white stone statues of kings long since passed that guarded the throne from left to right. Unsure of what to say, Roxas started with his most pressing question. His voice was uncertain when he spoke, and he felt his heart pound slightly as a whimsical breeze wound itself through his hair. "What is this place?"

Xemnas smirked and closed the door behind them, locking it in place and holding the key out on a piece of black ribbon for Roxas to take. When the young blonde took it carefully, stared down at it, and placed it in his pocket, Xemnas folded his arms and spoke. "This, my Lord, is the Great Hall of Kings. Not many are allowed to tread within these walls, and only a sparing few will ever see its beauty. It is here that the King comes to seek solitary confinement from the misgivings of the world. The late king was particularly fond of it."

"So…if it's were the kings go, why haven't I heard about it before?"

"Merlin and I had frequent discussions on the topic. We felt you were not ready in your unstable state to be blessed with such an honour. However, after your recent victory-"

"Don't call it that."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow but never questioned Roxas' decision. "Very well, after your recent accomplishment we found it fitting that you had earned the right to understand just what you are being given the opportunity to protect and uphold. Although you still remain unstable and rash, we feel those traits can be squeezed out of you over time."

"Squeezed out?" Roxas took a step back and shook his head. "But I don't wanna change."

"You do not _want _to change. Your grammar and speech will also have to be corrected. Then there is your tactical skills; fire and steel are a good attempt at securing defence, however now the enemy will expect your brash ways. You will need tactical knowledge; terrain, weapons, weather, culture, city maps – all of these can and will be provided to you. Then there is your language use which must be altered and your behaviour must change drastically. No more of this waving to soldiers. You will nod to your generals respectfully once you have appointed them and all subjects will bow to you. Then there is the more delicate arts of reading and writing. I have been informed that you struggled with the most simplest of texts and your flow of hand is meagre at best. Educated lessons will have to be put in place for you to drastically change as soon as is possible."

"I'm not changing, Xemnas!" Roxas growled, standing firm as Xemnas smiled at him.

"We shall see."

"Hey, Roxas!"

They both turned, Xemnas with a sneer and Roxas with a raised eyebrow. Making her way over to them was a rather tired Xion. The bags under her eyes were a deep purple and she yawned leisurely, her pace slow as she rubbed at her eyes and smiled with a lopsided grin. She stopped in front of them, her left hand resting on her hip as she thumbed over her shoulder back up the stone steps and addressed Xemnas.

"Merlin said he's been waiting for you for quite a while. He's cranky too, so if I were you I'd get a move on." Xemnas never answered. He brushed past her roughly, knocking into her shoulder and ignoring the glare she gave him as he walked away. Turning back to Roxas, Xion let her smile return and blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "So, you got here okay?"

Roxas watched Xemnas leave, his eyes skimming over the silver haired Buta before he looked over to Merlin. The man was at the top of the steps and was in deep conversation with Xaldin and a woman he had never seen before. Pulling his eyes away from them and back to Xion, he nodded numbly and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you could say so. What's going on?"

Xion rubbed the back of her neck and heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, you have a very important guest. We tried looking for you but none of knew where you'd gone after…after…" she trailed off and Roxas picked up the pieces.

"After the massacre?"

"It wasn't a massacre! You had to do what you had to do. You won't believe the amount of people that signed up to your army after you left. Merlin was swamped with people wanting to sign their name to you – you've got an army of thousands, and when news spreads I bet you'll have thousands more wanting to join you."

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head and watched as Xion's face turned sad and sympathetic. "No matter what anybody says, it wasn't a fair fight." For a moment they stayed in silence and Roxas remembered something else he had been meaning to speak to Merlin about. But, seeing as Merlin was busy, he addressed Xion instead. "The ships, did Merlin-"

"Yeah, he gave them all back. The fishermen are leaving port in a few days to start their trade up again and the other trading ships will begin their journey north after your birthday's passed."

Roxas groaned, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes. "How the hell did you all find out about that?"

Xion giggled, poking him lightly in the chest and smirking at the small smile that began to play on the blonde's lips. "Like you could hide it from us! Hayner found out ages ago and he's been spreading the word faster than fire. Seriously, that boy's got a gob on him."

"But how did Hayner find out?"

Xion shrugged, laughing when Roxas groaned before she looked over her shoulder, spotted the topic being talked about and turned back to Roxas. "You should ask him. He's over there, see? By the third statue."

Roxas stretched onto his tip toes and frowned, searching the statue and raising his ears slightly. Shaking his head, he fell back onto the balls of his feet and looked to Xion once more. "Where?"

"He's in the grass. He's sleeping and he thinks nobody's noticed." She scoffed and a slight tint came to her cheeks once more. "I swear, that boy doesn't have two brain cells to rub together."

Roxas caught the blush and his smile widened slightly. He folded his arms and waited as Xion continued to stare in Hayner's direction, oblivious to his secret smile as he tapped his foot against the grass. After a few more seconds she turned back to him, caught the confident smile, and her face dropped, the tint in her cheeks inflaming to a ruby red. Holding up her hands, she began to protest loudly, shaking her head and repeating the word "no" over and over.

Roxas never said anything. Instead he kept his silence and watched as she worked herself into a huff and stopped, her breath coming in short pants. Raising an eyebrow, Roxas ducked out of the swipe she aimed at his head and let out a laugh, backing up against the wall and holding his hands in the air in defence as she descended on him with a deathly glare.

"Shut up, Roxas!"

"What?!" He let his mouth fall open, moving out of the way of a soft punch she aimed at his shoulder and grinning. "I never said a word-"

"You didn't have to! That smirk says it all." She trailed off and backed up slightly, her chest heaving as she scowled at him. "I swear, Roxas, king or not you keep looking at me like that and we'll be having problems."

"Looking at you like what? You're the one that turned bright red-" he never got to finish as a yelp came to his throat and broke free when she struck his wounded shoulder. Immediately his hand came up to cover the wound beneath the cloak as it began to bleed once more. Falling to his knees, he gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes, peeking one eye open to look at Xion as he spoke painfully and hissed slightly. "What the hell! I smile and you punch me?!"

Xion stepped back, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes went wide. She knelt beside him hurriedly, muttering apologies as Roxas pushed her away lightly. "Roxas, I'm sorry- I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

"Goddess above that hurts!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Is problem?"

Roxas glanced up at the thick accent of the third voice as a shadow dropped over them. Above him Xaldin waited, one eyebrow raised as he looked down on the duo. Xion looked between them both, her face horrified. Plucking up the courage to speak, she swallowed hard and let out a deep breath. "Well, I-I kind of…"

She trailed off. If Xaldin knew what she'd done to the King of another nation, even if it was an accident in play, she would be sent back home for sure. And she was certain her brother and his wife would chew her out good.

"It was my fault."

She turned and watched as Roxas stood up slowly, his hand coming up to cover his shoulder as he gave Xaldin a fake smile. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I ended up bumping into Xion." He looked down at her and his smile became genuine. "Sorry about that." She nodded slowly, standing and smiling softly, and Roxas accepted it as he looked from her over Xaldin's shoulder and nodded in Merlin's direction. "What's going on? I got woke up and told it was urgent."

"Little Prince correct. Important guest come in night to see fire and steel trap. She see. Now she want speak to Night Crawler." He smiled faintly and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and speaking softly. "Is time Night Crawler show face once more." He peeked an eye open and spotted Roxas dejected look, and, offering him a smile again, he uttered a few more choice words. "Word of warning; Shika Queen no like speaking to idiot. Stern woman. Proud woman. Very harsh woman. But also honest woman. Loyal woman. Compassionate woman." His smile broadened into a grin at Roxas' raised eyebrow. "Rare woman, no?"

Beside him Xion folded her arms and huffed. "Yeah? Well you always tell me that that kind of woman is bad."

"There difference. Shika Queen hold value close to heart. Look after friend with spirited soul. Little Princess passionate. But also reckless and foolish. Long road to walk for Little Princess. Very long road to walk. Especially since wound Little Prince so carelessly."

She went to protest and Xaldin frowned down on her, giving her a stern glare as warmth radiated from him ever so slightly. Xion opened her mouth before she closed it tightly, looking down to the floor and heaving a sigh before she shook her head. "There's no point in me even arguing with you, is there?"

"Little Princess, sometimes victory come in silence. Honour in woman who hold tongue. No honour in woman who speak blindly." Turning away from a sulking Xion, he caught Roxas' eyes and smiled again. "You must go. Shika Queen only talk with Little Prince in silence."

Xion's ears flicked up and she spoke with surprise and slight confusion. "You mean we can't stay?"

"No. Little Prince on own now. Come." He extended a hand towards her as Roxas moved aside. Opening the door, Xaldin held it for the Kuma princess and waited patiently as she turned back to Roxas.

"I really am sorry about your arm. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. To be honest it's my own fault for not having it looked at already." He offered her a small smile and she nodded, still uncertain as she slipped beneath Xaldin's arm and entered the darkness of the passageway. Roxas watched them leave before his attention was snapped up as a lazy arm was slung around his shoulders. Hissing at the pain, he turned to find Hayner rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly against his ears, causing Roxas to push them back slightly as he smirked at his friend.

Hayner turned to him, his words slightly slurred as he spoke. "Goddess above, Rox, how many more things you gotta do tonight?" Shaking his head, he let out a small laugh and continued. "I wish I could stay up with you, I really do, but I just keep falling dozing." He yawned loudly again and flicked his ears backwards as his thick tail drooped behind him.

"You should go to bed, Hayner." Roxas laughed, pulling his friends hand from around his shoulders and smiling lightly as he pushed it towards Hayner's chest. Glimpsing the heavy bags beneath his friends eyes mixed with the slumped posture and the dragging feet, he knew he couldn't ask Hayner to stay awake much longer.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I can't have you napping in a place that's supposed to be super sacred, right?"

"Hey! Who said I was napping?"

"Xion." Roxas felt his smile broaden into a thick smirk as he folded his arms and watched his friend turn red at the mention of the Kuma princess.

"She…she was watching me?"

"Uh-huh. Couldn't take her eyes of you." His grin widened cheekily as Hayner looked to the door where the two Kuma's had left. A lopsided grin came to the Inu's face before he caught Roxas' sparkling eyes and brushed it away with his knuckles, pretending to cough into his fist.

"Whatever, Rox. I bet you're just making it up."

Roxas folded his ears back, slightly hurt by the accusation. "Why would I make it up?"

"I dunno…" Hayner rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "People get lonely in castles. And it's not like there's any kind of entertainment around." At Roxas' stern face Hayner thumbed over his shoulder at Merlin and his voice became one of foreboding warning. "Dude, you should totally see the day Merlin has got set up for you tomorrow. It's all tactics and paperwork!" He stuck his tongue out and made the pretence action of being sick before he smiled at Roxas' groan. "I gotta tell you man, I'm glad it's you and not me." Walking forwards, Hayner clapped Roxas on his uninjured shoulder twice and sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll think of you while I'm sleeping and you're working hard on, er… well, whatever it is you'd be working on." He laughed, ducking under Roxas' false swipe and yawning once more as he pulled the door wide and left.

Looking back up to where Xemnas and Merlin both talked in hushed whispers to the mystery woman, Roxas swallowed hard and slowly began to make his way up the hill. Stifling a yawn as the silence imploded around him, he fought hard to stay awake and alert as his feet scuffed against the stone steps and his shoulder ached relentlessly. As he neared Xemnas turned to him, raised an eyebrow, and walked towards him, meeting him halfway and stopping before him with his arms folded.

Sighing heavily, Roxas rolled his eyes and looked up at the scowling male. "What is it now, Xemnas?"

"Nothing, my Lord. I have spoken with your guest and with Merlin. I am afraid you may have some additional work to do beginning as soon as you have seen to your guest. I will be awaiting your presence along with the rest of the court in the court room."

Without another word Xemnas folded his ears back and left, pushing past Roxas and striding away without so much as an explanation as to why Roxas was expected to stay up or what it was the court wanted to see him about. Huffing, Roxas watched the older male never looked back before he turned, jumping slightly as Merlin stood before him with a sad tired smile.

The old man looked weary and his posture was slumped with exhaustion. Folding his hands into either of his sleeves, he nodded gracefully to Roxas before he spoke, his words slow and so soft Roxas had to strain to hear them. "My King, I am afraid that none of us knew where to find you." His smile stretched slightly and he closed his eyes, the wrinkles prominent against his brow. "It is good to know you are okay after your recent troubles." He opened his eyes, caught the sight of Roxas' shoulder as the blonde held it painfully, and shook his head. "I am afraid your shoulder will require treatment. Xemnas is the most pronounced healer in our lands. I am sure he will be most glad to look at it for you."

"I'd rather he didn't…"

"Oh? But I am afraid he must. It would not do well for infection to grow." When Roxas remained his stubborn glare Merlin straightened up slightly. "I must insist, my Lord. Come, your guest awaits, and I must leave you. There is much to be done now that daylight is growing upon us. Your next move must be planned and our position on the war must be analysed."

"Does it have to be done tonight?"

"Yes, my Lord." Merlin's face became troubled. "Now, please my King, please, I am begging you, try to keep your mannerisms in check with our guest. Remember, you are a king now, and it is a king's duty to think of his people first. Please, I ask that you attempt to hold some composure of decency when speaking on behalf of our nation."

Roxas smiled, leaning back slightly. "Aw, it almost sounds as if you don't think I can do a good job, Merlin."

"Never, my Lord." Merlin's gaze became doubtful. "But please, remember, when in doubt, sometimes the best course of action is none at all. You are well within your rights to discuss anything you wish with me or your council before you agree to sign any document." When Roxas nodded Merlin bowed once more and walked silently down the white stone path.

Roxas watched him leave, his ears flicking slightly in the breeze as the sunlight overtook the moonlight and the bright glint of dawn broke through the overhanging canopy. Glancing back up, he caught the eyes of the figure that stared down at him and waited beside the white marble throne that was guarded by the stone statues of the long since passed kings.

Climbing the last of the steps, he finally managed to catch a strong glance of the figure before him. The person was obviously of royal blood simply by the stance taken and the regal posture and stern glare in the reddish brown eyes. The woman was approximately nineteen or twenty years old, her body fully developed and perfectly balanced gracefully. Her hair was a light steel blue that was jaw length and hung gracefully above the high collared cape she wore, the chain of the regal blue cape that was lined with intricate silver thread coming across her throat as the folds whipped by her ankles. Her dress was ebony in colour with a slim knotted silver belt that fell across her waist and dangled down her left hip, the cut of the dress revealing a bountiful amount of her chest while allowing her to keep her modesty, and the sleeves were long and free flowing, coming to her wrist where they looped about her middle finger. Piercing her silver Shika ears were a pair of jade hooped earrings that sparkled against the growing light.

Stopping before her, Roxas bowed slightly and watched as she curtsied ever so slightly in return, both royal figures feeling out of place in the moment. For a while neither spoke and Roxas felt the impeccable weight of judgement hit his soul as she looked him up and down. Finally, after a tense thickness had settled between them, she spoke, her voice like dripping water that had been kissed by moonlights steel sword.

"So, you are the one they call Night Crawler?"

Roxas tensed. He didn't know why, but for some reason he failed to trust the Shika Queen before him. Gritting his teeth, he spoke roughly. "Yes. And you… you're the Shika Queen?"

Her smirk was brief and was blown away as soon as the breeze brushed past it. "Yes."

Another pause settled, and this time Roxas found himself to be the one judging the Shika Queen before him. Cautiously, he spoke. "So… I was woken up in the middle of the night and told it was urgent, and when I get to the place where I'm supposed to be meeting with a guest who cannot wait, I find myself meeting the Shika Queen." He folded his arms and growled. "The same Shika Queen who's sworn her alliance to the false Neko King."

"My name is Fuu, Neko, and you speak harshly." Her words were cold and her gaze on fire. "Yes, I will admit I was quick to side with the largest and strongest nation at the time. I regret to say I was fooled into giving away the most sacred treasure my nation has ever had the opportunity to hold."

"So…why are you here now?"

Fuu growled and her stare hardened. "A friend of mine from the Hitsuji nation informed me of your troubles. Out of loyalty to my friend I came as soon as I heard of the Raion fleets arrival to judge for myself whether or not the rumours were true. He was correct. And I am willing to draw up an alliance with you under strict conditions."

"An alliance?" Roxas paused and faltered for a moment. Frowning, he squinted up at her and took a reluctant step back. "If you're so willing to betray the false Neko King how do I know you won't betray me?"

"Hmph, you are wise, if not slightly foolish. Think, Neko. I am offering to you an alliance. It is something not many nations would begin to consider when a nation has come under such new rule. My friend is personally organising the rebellion of the Hitsuji nation in your name, and I am willing to offer you my kingdom's sword and shield. It would give you complete control of the south, with some reign in each nation. Of course, it would limit your decisions, but it would also give you enough power to become a substantial force to stand against the Neko King. Is that not what you want? To regain your homeland and help it prosper?"

Roxas paused and thought hard. If the Shika nation joined his ranks it would most certainly give him one less trouble to worry about, and by bridging the alliance with one of the Buta Kingdom's closest neighbours he could allow the trade down south to go further, which would ultimately lead to an increase in the wealth of the country. And if the rumour about the Hitsuji nation was true, he would have another friend bordering his walls, giving him enough protection to fight of the immediate threat of the Neko King. But what was the cost? He didn't trust Fuu. There was something about her, something about her quick fading loyalty that threw him.

"Who's your friend back in the Hitsuji nation? Why are they helping me?"

Fuu straightened up, her stature becoming one of high authority and dangerous power. "My friend is a southern lord in the Hitsuji nation. He recently came home and has sworn his alliance to you. The other Hituji lords have flocked to him and he aims to take on the Hitsuji crown in your name. It was out of loyalty to him that I agreed to my alliance with the Neko King. And it is out of loyalty to him still that I am willing to join your depleting side in this war. His name is Seifer, and he claims to know you well."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the name, a broken smile coming to his lips as he let out a hollow laugh and repeated her. "Seifer? Really?"

"You find it hard to believe?"

"Honestly? Yes." He shrugged his shoulders at her sharp inhale of breath and his smile fell. "After what I'd heard from Hayner about them in the forest, I really didn't think he'd be coming to help me any time soon."

"Hmph… so it has caught you off your guard?" Her voice remained cold and monotonous as she refused to smile, her eyes glaring into his own. "How very disappointing. I never thought Night Crawler would be caught of his guard so easily."

Roxas frowned and ignored the bait she expected him to rise to. Instead he focused on a more pressing matter; a matter that he had been warned he would have to deal with. "So, for this alliance you said there would be conditions." He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest and waiting under the rising warmth of the sun. "Dare I ask what they are?"

Fuu straightened up, turning her head slightly and staring at the long line of kings to her right. When she spoke she seemed almost forced, and her heart was not in it. "My people are breaking. The Neko King has threatened me relentlessly with an invasion upon my soil unless I continue with this sham of an alliance."

"So…what do you want me to do?"

She turned to him, watching as he opened his eyes and for a brief moment an understanding was made and met. "I will help you to gain control of the south. But in return I must demand that you openly declare war upon the Neko nation. It must be said aloud for the Neko King to hear. It must be written and it must be signed by blood."

Roxas almost choked on the air he breathed. His eyes widened and he looked at her with slight shock and bewilderment, his mind working overtime in its dazed state as he attempted to look for any loopholes with the deal that he could slip and fall in to. "You want me to declare war on my own nation?"

"Yes."

"You do know what you're asking, right?" He waited and watched as she became even colder, if that is possible to believe. "You want me to declare war against the Neko King, and in return he comes down on my head instead of yours, is that it? He'll aim his troops my way instead of yours and you'll swoop in when he's weak and claim it to be defence!" He clenched his fists lightly. "I'm not sacrificing this nation so you can use it as a shield to attempt to weaken my homeland. I won't do it!"

"Then you are condemning yourself to death, Neko. The Neko King is prepared to march any day. If and when he does, if this treaty is not signed between us, we will invade you from the west. The Shika will attack, and I will lead it. Regrettably, Seifer and his rebellious group will fall to the Raion's when they invade, and the Neko King will take you from the north. The Kitsune's will cross the sea to reach around the Uma and they will take you from the east. Your only freedom will come from the south, and there is nobody there but the sea. Do you think the Goddesses tears can save you when the blue water runs red and you are brought to your knees to watch? Declaring war is not such a hard thing to do, Night Crawler. In fact it is the simplest thing to do in the entire world; that is why so many people do it. All you must do is stand before your people and openly declare war with the Buta piece of the amulet held within your hand. Is that such a terrifying thing to ask for the safety and security I offer you?"

Roxas rubbed his wrist were the mark Marshal gave him burned deeply, itching horribly. He brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair and turned from her. "Fine. Have your demands written up in the court room. I will put my name and blood to it when you're done."

"So you accept my terms?"

"I do."

She squinted at him. "And you know the chanced consequences of declaring war? You know the effect it will have upon the Buta piece?"

"…"

"Your silence is puzzling. Do you, or do you not know?"

Roxas held his wrist up and looked at the glimmering pink piece, his throat tight as he spoke. "I know. It will awaken and so many of the pieces are already taken. Nothing good will come of it."

"Indeed." Her cold front dropped and a small amount of sympathy came from her voice. "I hope for your sake it does not turn out to be as bad as mine own."

He nodded heavily, his head aching with the want for sleep. Stifling a yawn, he remembered Merlin's words and spoke thickly, his tongue slow in his mouth. "You must excuse me, I'm afraid my body still requires the sleep I was neglected after the battle." He nodded his head and she copied him politely. "If you write up your demands for this alliance I would be happy to see to your terms later in the day, perhaps after you yourself have rested?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

Nodding her head once more, Fuu swept her way about him, her cloak whipping in the makeshift breeze as she made her way out under the sun's gaze as it filtered through the overhead canopy of the large evergreen tree. She was halfway down the stone steps when she realised he was not beside or behind her. Turning, she caught him staring at the throne that lay abandoned in the centre and frowned.

"Are you not coming?"

Roxas flicked his ears back and shook his head, shouting over his shoulders to make sure he was heard. "No, I think… I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, thinking quickly and turning ever so slightly in her direction. "Will you tell the others that I don't wanna be disturbed?"

"As you wish."

He listened without turning, staring at the white stone steps as he heard her footsteps grow fainter before finally there was the sound of the squeaking hinges of the door and the echo of the door closing finally sealed the silence. He stayed still for a moment, his ears twitching as he listened for a sound, careful of the thought that he still might not be alone.

Finally, after he was confident that he was on his own, he let his shoulders slump and felt the tension drain. Sighing openly, he folded his ears against his head and sank to his knees before the large white throne. He didn't want to sit on it. It was far too big and stoic for his taste, and the size alone would dwarf him. Instead he leaned his back against it, hugging the crumpled cloak to his wounded shoulder as he looked across at the small peaceful yard. He blinked heavily, his eyelids sticking together as he tried hard to stay awake and focus on what it was he had to prepare for. But as the time dragged on, and all he could think about was the empty blank nothing in his mind and the rumbling in his stomach he found the task to be near impossible. So he laid down on his uninjured side, curled up into a tight ball at the base of the throne with his knees tucked up into his chest and his tail swept round and hugged them close. Closing his eyes, he found himself losing the fight to stay awake, and in the end, he gave up.

But no sooner had he fallen into the blissful world of sleep than he felt his shoulders being shook wildly. Cursing at the pain, he opened his hurt eyes, rubbing at them fiercely as he stared into the panicked face of Hayner with complete confusion. Hayner was panting, his face slick with sweat as if he had just run a marathon, and behind him Roxas found Xion panting with her hands on her knees as she looked to them. Sitting up straighter, he went to speak before Hayner cut him off, his eyes troubled and his voice deathly serious.

"Rox, you have to come quick! Something's happening on the outskirts!"

"What-?"

"There's no time to explain!" His wrist was grabbed roughly and he was pulled upright and onto his feet. Not waiting to explain, Hayner dragged him along, forcing him to pick up his speed to keep up with the racing Inu as Xion brought up the rear. The door slammed behind them, and the peace was broken once more.

* * *

Axel was tired, hungry, cranky, hurt, and pissed. Needless to say, his mood was unavoidably dark and sullen. Opening his emerald eyes, he glanced about at his surroundings once more and groaned at what he found. He had been stripped of his horse as soon as they had arrived at the camp. Zack had taken it from him with a smile, a wink, and his blade at Axel's throat. Now his horse was carted up to one of the rolling wagons whilst he himself walked through the snow with sore and aching feet.

He had been allowed to walk unbound because, as Ventus had pointed out, he was far too injured to get very far if he ran. And if he did run, and he did get far, he had nowhere to go. The Neko elite were behind them, catching up to them with every minute they spent waiting for the people about them to hurry up, and the only place for Axel to run was back to them. And he would rather die before he fell back into the arms of the fat Neko King. So instead he found himself wandering in the middle of the pack next to Ventus, who had also opted for walking so that an old couple could take his father's horse. Zack had given up his stallion to Namine and Anya, and Axel envied them as his feet began to blister.

Axel turned to glance back over at Ventus. The boy's eyes were puffy and slightly red, and his gaze almost never left the floor. Sighing, he remembered the hour when they had continued to press on, and Ventus had finally understood the reason why they were not waiting for Luxord. Since then the boy had refused to speak and even the princess could not coax him to smile or eat something. He knew Ventus hated it when he looked him over, and he would often growl at Axel when he caught him, but Axel couldn't help it. The boy just looked so much like Roxas. If it wasn't for the slight difference in their voices and the blonde tint to Ventus' ears he would have remained fooled.

Breaking his gaze away, he turned to look at the wagons that pulled the broken Neko people through the snow that led to Buta territory. There was about a hundred of them; all of them stretched out in a long line before and behind. The strongest had taken up watch on the outside of their small band, but although their spirit was strong and their determination for freedom unchallenged, the most prominent weapons they had were rusted swords and quickly made arrows that would not travel far. If they were to be attacked, and Axel was sure that they would be, their defence would not hold. Which is why he had asked Zack for a sword when his horse had been taken, but the man had point blank refused.

Sighing again he slowed his pace, his ears flicking behind him as he held his aching side and winced. The Neko guards had beaten him well, and he had memorised every face so that he could personally see to it that they were rewarded in kind. His feet sank into the snow despite the high sun, and through the brittle woods there was the eerie tension only to be expected when danger was fast approaching. Bringing his hand up, he fiddled with the amulet about his throat.

"You okay, Tora?"

Axel turned at the rough voice that was filled with slight concern behind him. Stopping, he watched as Zack approached, a large sword banging against the Neko's thigh as he raised an eyebrow at the redhead. A thick smile came to Zack's lips, but although he smiled, Axel could see the fatigue beneath it. The man was well built and lean, but he was also thin and his ears dropped with a weight Axel knew hadn't been there before the war.

Turning away, Axel frowned. "Why should you care?"

"Well, I can't exactly go giving a gift in pieces now, can I?" He laughed a little and continued walking and Axel, uncertain of the reason why himself, walked alongside him. Zack's smile fell a little and he rubbed the back of his neck, his free hand coming down to rest on his sword. "It won't be long now…"

"Until what?"

Zack turned to him, his black hair resting in front of his eyes slightly as he spoke. "We haven't got very far. There's too many of us, too few horses, and too much ground to cover." He shook his head and looked about at the happy faces of the old and young that surrounded them as children played in the snow and the elderly nattered in the back of wagons and told stories whilst huddled under blankets. "They're catching up fast." He sighed heavily and put both hands in his pockets, closing his eyes as he walked with a scowl on his face. "I told Luxord. I damn well told that man. I said that if there was any chance at all that these people would be put at risk I'd leave you all behind." He gave a hollow laugh and looked up at the sun. "Funny how things work out."

Axel continued walking beside him, frowning down at the snow. "Then why did you wait?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if it was me, and I had all these people depending on me, I'd make sure I did right by them. I wouldn't risk hundreds of lives for a handful. It wouldn't be worth it."

A silence stretched between them, long and thick. Finally Zack spoke, an air of wisdom hanging in his voice. "Every life is worth saving. Even yours, Tora. It's our ability to think and feel enough to know that which separates us from the beasts of this land." He looked away from Axel as the redhead listened and hung on to Zack's every word. "Fighting for a nation is a good thing. But when pride builds up it clogs the blood so no oxygen can get to the brain. It make's people foolish. Pride makes people ignorant." He shrugged his shoulders and rolled them back. "I stayed because I wanted to be better than the people I was running from. Why? Would you rather I left you?"

"Hell no!" Axel laughed, shaking his head and smiling. "I'm grateful, believe me. Just…curious, I guess."

"Curiosity is a good thing. You should hold onto it."

"Mmm…"

The silence settled heavily and Axel shivered as a thick chunk of snow slithered down his boots and froze his already numb feet. Tensing, he shook it off and looked to Zack beside him. The Neko was deep in thought as he kicked some of the snow up before him and trudged through it. Although Axel didn't quite trust Zack, he felt almost sorry for him. Carefully, and with great respect for his choice of words, he turned the topic back to a conversation he hoped the Neko wouldn't mind.

"So…" he stopped and coughed, watching as Zack's ears twitched and his own bitten one ached painfully. "You said you know where Roxas is…does that mean you know him?"

Zack turned to him, an eyebrow raised before he let out a rough bark of laughter and smiled. "Yeah, yeah I know him. Known him almost all his life."

"Really?" Axel smiled sheepishly, catching the infectious grin of the Neko beside him and rubbing the back of his neck. "He never mentioned you."

"Well of course he didn't. Spies don't normally go on a mission talking about their personal life, Tora."

Axel grimaced. "Stop calling me that!"

"What?"

"Tora. I have a name, you know. I don't go around calling you Neko, it's only fair you call me by my name too."

Zack shrugged and frowned. "Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"Because you sound like damn Cloud."

"You've met Cloud?" Another laugh escaped Zack's lips and a mild sparkle came to his eyes. "When?"

"Back in the Uma nation. We all got captured together and he wouldn't stop calling me damn Tora." He huffed heavily and growled when Zack started laughing again, the deep chuckling causing him to twitch irritably. "What's so damn funny?!"

Zack stopped laughing long enough to answer, but the smile still lingered on his face. "Well, you've no doubt upset him if he isn't calling you by your real name, but I wouldn't worry about it. He's easily upset and very protective; almost everyone's in his bad books. I've been in there once or twice myself. But to call you Tora means that you've upset him badly, which is what makes it sort of funny."

Axel's frown deepened. "How is that funny?"

"Because he clearly likes you."

"Likes me?!" Axel scoffed and rolled his eyes, remembering the frightening image of an enraged Cloud. "You didn't see the look on that guy's face! He was frothing at the mouth!"

"But you're still here, aren't you? You're still alive. And Cloud only lets people live for two reasons when they've upset him. And you've already said yourself that he doesn't like you. So, tell me, what's going on between you and Roxas really."

Axel folded his ears back with some difficulty and smiled softly. "Well, the last time I saw him-"

"SIR!"

Both Axel and Zack turned behind them as a youthful teenager no older than seventeen made his way through the madness with difficulty. He fell in front of them, tripping over his own feet as he held his side were an arrow protruded painfully. Gasping for breath, he looked up at them both and spoke with slurred words.

"Sir, the Neko elite are catching up! They're almost within firing range!"

Zack's face hardened and his sword was out of its sheathe faster than Axel could blink. He patted the young lad on the shoulder before he whistled to two nearby men. He nodded down at the boy before him and the men instantly understood. Together they lifted him and helped him onto the back of a passing cart before Zack spoke to the two men harshly.

"Tell all of the wagons to pick up the pace. The princess is to go on ahead with the little girl." The men nodded and were about to shoot off again before Zack grabbed one of them and pulled him back by his collar, his grip on his sword tightening. "And while you're at it try and snap the Raion boy out of it. We're going to need every sword." He released the man and started back through the crowd, whistling to men and beckoning them to him as he went.

Axel jogged after him, grabbing the Neko's arm and pulling him back before the arm was wrenched from his grip. Zack turned to him, his eyes ablaze as he growled in his throat, his friendly demeanour all but gone. "Not now, Axel!"

He was about to turn back once more before Axel shouted up behind him. "Give me a sword!"

Zack stopped and turned to look at the Tora as he let the men go on ahead to prevent the Neko elite coming up and slaughtering them from behind. "What? Do I look like an idiot, Axel? I'm not giving you a –"

"If you don't give me a sword then you're gonna have one less to fight them off with. Think about it. Why would I want to go back to them? Look at what they did to me!" He snarled and felt Zack's eyes flick over his frame. "Why would I want to go back to that?!"

Sighing heavily, Zack exhaled and closed his eyes before he growled and cursed himself mightily. "Fine, you get one sword, but as soon as I see you turning your back on us I'll make sure it's the end of you. Understand?" When Axel nodded he reached for a passing wagon, grabbed the side, heaved himself up, and pulled from one of the inner barrels a thick iron sword. He tossed it to Axel, watching as the male caught the handle with ease and tested the weight in his hand.

No more words were spoken. Zack jumped down into the snow before he began to race through the crowds of people, Axel hot on his heels. All about them silence had settled, and people were helping each other into the wagons as the horses and mules sped up as much as they could without breaking the chains of the wagons. The cold was frightening, the sun breaking, and the snow numbing. The elites were coming, and they were coming fast.

Together Zack and Axel made their way to the back of the group where the few of them that were fit to fight waited anxiously. Beneath them the ground began to vibrate and the thundering sound of hooves came crashing down upon their hearing. Zack turned to face the woods, spotting the glint of armour and hide as the Neko elites approached with a score of soldiers behind them, and felt his blood turn cold. They were many in number, all of them well armed and on horseback, and try as he might Zack couldn't calculate a plot that would see them safely through the slaughter that was to come.

"Damn Fault's…" he growled, ignoring Axel's confused stare as he gave them a quick glance and made a guess at three hundred and fifty within his line of view between the sparsely rooted trees.

"What do we do?" a young boy on the right asked, turning to Zack expectantly.

Zack growled and pushed the kid back towards the wagons that were disappearing into the snow ahead of them. "You're going back. You're too young!" His tone was final and the boy didn't argue as his courage fled with the oncoming onslaught of horses and riders. As soon as the boy was gone Zack turned and swallowed his fear. "Right, hold your ground! Take as many of them down as you can!"

"Wait, haven't you got a plan?" Axel asked, fear coming through his voice as he understood just what was going to happen. Zack was going to use them as a barricade to give the others enough time to leave. But it wouldn't be enough time. There was just no way. And he wasn't entirely sure he was prepared to die for an unjustified cause that wouldn't survive.

"There aren't enough of us to stop them." Zack said, his voice cold as he continued staring ahead with a tight grip on his sword. "But at least we can slow them down."

"You're fucking nuts!"

Zack smiled at Axel's outburst. "You really think so?"

"Hey, what I miss?"

They both turned to find Ventus pushing his way towards them, his eyes still bloodshot as he held a fine blade in his hand. Axel grinned, waving over to him and laughing. "Well well, look who regained his voice."

"Shut up, Tora."

"Oh for Goddesses sake, will you all stop with the Tora crap? I have a name!"

"Yeah? Well stop eyeballing me like a piece of meat and I'll use it!" Ventus growled.

Zack sighed, tearing his eyes away from the oncoming hoard to growl at them both. "That's enough! Focus!"

Axel gave Ventus one last glare before he turned to watch the men come through the trees. The stampede thundered before a rather robust man in front dressed in sparkling white armour pulled back hard on the reins of his black horse. The stallion came to a stop in the snow mere feet from them and as if on cue the other soldiers fell in behind on their horses in an arrowhead formation. The General of the army grinned, his smile fat and greedy as he looked down on the few miniscule men before him, some of which had never held a sword in their life, let alone trained with one.

"What's this? Aren't you going to run like the rest of those traitorous bastards?!" His voice was thick and he spat heavily when he spoke. His face was chubby and lined with several chins that's seemed to swallow his neck, his eyes beady and a coal black as they smiled and he flashed a grin that revealed his practically glowing yellow teeth.

Zack straightened up, his sword coming down to rest by his side as he snarled heavily. "I only see one type of traitorous bastard around here. And they're stood in front of me."

"Filthy mongrel!" The General roared, his horse pawing at the ground beneath him. "I'll make you eat those words!"

Zack bent his knees once more and brought his sword up. "Come and try!"

The General laughed heavily, his nose wrinkled as he snorted on his own voice. "You have a voice and a tongue… I hope your sword is as sharp as your mouth, boy. You'll be needing it when you deal combat with me!"

The General picked up the reins, about to start forwards before he stopped at the sound of more thundering hooves. Frowning in open confusion, he turned behind himself and flicked his ears when there were no more horses behind. He watched as his men began to grow unnerved and their horses whickered and bayed nervously, shuffling against each other awkwardly whilst the growing thunder of hooves grew deafening. The General was confused. He had been sent out personally by the Neko King to return the prisoners, and he had given no call for reinforcements…but when he listened hard, he found himself staring up and into the eyes of the rebels and past them to where the sound echoed and rolled through the trees to meet them head on.

Zack tensed at the thought of more Neko soldiers, but when he saw the confusion strike itself on the Neko General's face he found himself also lost in the madness. Turning to Axel and Ventus, he watched as the blonde looked about with furrowed brows whilst Axel shrugged and winced, holding his side again with his free hand as he clutched the sword with the other. Reluctant to let the Neko General out of his sight, Zack turned on a side and caught sight of the thunder racing through the trees towards them. Ploughing through the snow on a mixture of coloured horses, all of them draped in black cloaks with their hoods pulled high, was an army of more than five hundred men. They raced through the trees like demons, black on white, and stopped on the other side of them, trapping Zack and his few men between the Neko General and the shadowed strangers.

Gritting his teeth, Zack spoke with as much strength and courage as he could muster as the strangers in cloaks surrounded them and boxed them in. "What? I have to take on you too?! Fine, bring it on!"

The swarm of black shadows parted and a lone figure began to make their way through the mass. The beast they rode was no horse, rather a demon with folded black wings, raging red eyes, and white canines that protruded from its upper lip. Its hooves sunk heavily into the snow and with each step the rider atop seemed to stagger a little more in the saddle where they remained hunched over. The figure stopped and looked down on Zack, Ventus, and Axel for a long length of time before they looked up, their face invisible under the black mask of darkness as the Neko General spoke in a stern and somewhat curious tone.

"Who are you, shadow?! What business have you on Neko land?" The shadow looked up, and Zack couldn't tell if there was a smile, a frown, or a curious stare underneath that hood. All that remained was darkness. For a while nothing was spoken, and in his haste for an answer so he could leave the cold and return to the Neko castle, the Neko General spoke up with an air of irritable amusement. "What? Are demons not made with tongues? Out with it stranger! You are stalking Neko Land and you do not fly the grand king's colours! You are fit for treason and hanging!"

The shadow cocked their head to the side slightly and once more the crowd of shadowed figures parted their horses. This time a serpent slithered through the snow, its body so light and its scales so strong that it glided across the white wonderland with ease and grace. Sat atop its back, her gaze strong and her resolve unbroken, was Xion. Axel felt his jaw tighten slightly as a growl threatened to rip free at the bad blood that boiled to the surface of his skin at the sight of her. But, although it was tempting to catch her and deal with her for the situation she had left him in all those years ago, the timing wasn't exactly appropriate, and so he let it fall.

Beside Xion rode Xaldin on a roughly kept stallion that batted its mane and held a bite of temper to it. Axel recognised the man from his last trip to the Kuma palace, and as Xaldin's eyes scanned over him and narrowed slightly, he knew that he was remembered too. The last figure to make his way through the crowd in a black cloak with a hood that didn't quite cover his face was Hayner. The young teenager rode a spotted grey mare and held a stern face as he approached the shadow on the black demonic beast and stopped on the hooded figure's right. A beast that, as Axel thought about harder, he began to find increasingly familiar. Thinking back to Luxord's conversation in the Neko prison cell, he remembered being told that Roxas was with the young Kuma princess. And if Xion was here, and Xaldin was here, and Hayner was here… and the beast was what he thought it was… then that left there to be only one possible person beneath that cloak.

Finally the shadow spoke, and Zack found his eyes widening slightly as he recognised it instantly. The voice was tired, drawn out, and slightly pained, but there was a controlling confidence that seemed to repeat through the empty forest. For Axel the voice was harder to place. He has his suspicions, but then he had also had them the first time he had seen Ventus, and that had proven to be false. He would not jump to conclusions again so easily.

"I'm going to give you one chance to turn around and march back the way you came."

The Neko General was stunned for a moment, overtaken by the lunacy of it all before he regained his bearings and his frown tightened. Scowling hard, he gripped the reins tightly and snarled. "Listen here, shadow, I am one of the Neko King's most trusted General's! I will not accept defeat from a hoard of rough, improper thieves!"

"The Neko King is false! And you are talking to no thief, traitor!" Xion growled, catching the man's eyes as he looked her up and down quizzically.

"You…you're that Kuma princess. The one with the loud mouth." He watched as she started forwards before Xaldin cut her off with a swipe of his hand across his chest and a shake of his head. Smirking, the General turned to stare at the shadow once more. "So, you keep interesting company. Perhaps you are not common thieves." He let his eyes scan over the numerous daunting black soldiers and frowned. "So what is it you call yourselves?"

The shadowed leader straightened up a little more and spoke clearly, never lowering his hood. "My name is Night Crawler! I rule the Buta Kingdom under the late King's request. And I am ordering you to back off!"

Zack smiled up at the black hooded figure, unknowing if he was being looked at himself as he nodded. Beside him Ventus itched his head in confusion, still holding onto his blade tightly, and just behind him Axel grinned with slight amusement, wrapping an arm about his aching side as the other held the sword a little looser.

"Back off? Ha!" The General inhaled deeply and barked his words out in a huff. "If I take you back with me I'm in for a reward for sure. Just think, the Neko King want's you for something _really _special. Something he think's you'd rather enjoy. Sound's promising, right?"

Zack turned to glare at the General with burning eyes as the man snorted thickly and behind him he heard the beginnings of a growl erupt from Axel's throat. But before either of them could speak Roxas spoke once more, a hint of disgust and hate intermingled with his tired words. "I'm not going to tell you again! Leave now!"

Confident that his band of elite soldiers could conquer the masked marauders, the General sagged in his saddle and guffawed loudly. His snorts came out think and fast, and behind him his men began to follow his example. From beneath his hood Roxas frowned and swallowed hard, knowing he would have to do something drastic to ensure his façade appearance was kept up to the outside world. He had to appear strong, and he would do anything to avoid harming another soul, especially a Neko soul, but this man was giving him no way to back out of the situation. Speaking up, he let his right hand go to his belt where a gleaming knife waited readily.

"Is that your final answer?" When the man continued laughing Roxas pulled the knife free from his belt. In one fast fluid motion he raised it over his left shoulder before he swiped across forcefully, letting the knife fly with practiced ease from younger days and closing his eyes tightly with shuddering breaths. There was the sound of a large squelching _thunk_, and he knew his target had been hit. Opening his eyes carefully, he was met with silence from both sides, and as he looked up he caught the General slipping sideways out of his saddle with a fountain of red squirting from his throat where the knife had lodged itself in his flesh.

The man fell heavily into the snow face down, and it began to tint a Buta pink about the edges of his fallen frame. Ignoring all of the heavy hearted glances that came from his side of the battlefield, he turned to the small Neko army that was staring in horror down at the General. Speaking clearly, he watched as they began to eye the surrounding black cloaked soldiers with wary eyes.

"Your General has fallen. You have no leader and you are outnumbered. I pose to each of you the same notion I did to him. Back off and you'll live. Stay and you will die." He picked up Roric's reins once more with a thick sense of self-loathing in his gut. "Make your choice."

Slowly and apprehensively, the men at the back turned their horses round and began to make their way back. The middle body of the small army took longer to move, but when they found the shadows about them to be unflinching they too slowly began their retreat. Finally the last to leave was the front of the small party until only three men remained. For a moment Roxas feared they wouldn't leave and he would be forced to perform his duties as king and fulfil his promise of death. But at the last second when he was about to speak up, the middle man of the trio turned with one last look at the fallen General, and shortly afterwards the second and third followed.

Roxas waited with baited breath until they were completely gone before he sagged completely in the saddle and sighed openly. Turning to the mass of soldiers in black cloaks about him, he held Roric's reins tightly and spoke in a small tone he found them straining their ears hard to hear. "Let's move out…" he turned to Hayner as the men began to force their horses away and into a tight formation.

The blonde Inu stared at him with sagged shoulders and a sad smile on his face. "Looks like we won again, eh Rox?"

Roxas never answered the question. Instead he nodded back up at his leaving small band of soldiers. "I want you to go with them. Make sure that when you get to the city that Xemnas doesn't try and cull none of the Neko's in the wagons. Okay?"

Hayner frowned, rubbing the back of his neck and thinking hard. "But…dude, you know Xemnas is gonna kick up a fuss. Look at how many people there are. He'll only wanna keep the princess, you know that."

"Hmmm…" Roxas turned to look at Xion on his other side, forcing her to pull her gaze away from where she had been glaring at Axel so that she could look at him instead. "You go with him, Xion. Xemnas might not listen to Hayner, but he'll be forced to listen to you. But you'll both have to double up, I'm going to need that horse."

Hayner looked over at the serpent before his face paled and a blush began to form a long his cheeks. "You want me to ride that?! With her?! Aw, come on, Rox-"

"Hayner, I need that horse." Roxas mumbled, the lack of sleep weighing heavily on his mind as his shoulder seemed to burn in the cold. "Please, for once, don't argue with me."

Hayner opened his mouth, about to protest the order before he caught sight of the defeated posture of his friend. Slowly he decided against it, and he nodded heavily instead, his own exhaustion coming up to cut across his mind and all of his rational thoughts as he jumped down from the saddle and handed Roxas the reins. He grumbled at the snow that sunk heavily into his boots, kicking it away from him and glaring up at Xion as she smirked down on him. She held her hand out, and with tinted cheeks and a deep grudge Hayner reluctantly took it and climbed onto the shadows back. Unsure of where to put his hands, Hayner gently rested them on either side of her hip and flinched when above him Xaldin growled.

"I no like plan! Loud-mouth Inu too close to princess. I go instea-"

"No." Roxas cut across, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked to where the trio were staring it out once more. Xion glared at Xaldin, Xaldin glared at Hayner, and Hayner glared at Xion, and through it all Roxas found himself lost and fighting a losing battle with them all. When Xaldin turned to him with a raised eyebrow he began to explain. "I'm going to need you here with me. There's still every chance those riders could come back. If I can I want to even out the weight on each horse. I might end up needing your sword."

"But…But…" Xaldin struggled for a moment before he pointed down at Hayner's arms that were wrapped about Xion's waist and growled. "Look! Loud-mouth Inu touch Little Princess-"

"Only so I don't fall off, Muscles!" Hayner snapped back, drawing angry onyx eyes to him.

"No Little Prince here I punch loud-mouth Inu in face. How Inu talk with no teeth?"

"Oh yeah? Well I'd-

"That's enough!" Roxas growled, feeling the beginnings of a migraine grow as he sighed heavily. "Goddess above! Xaldin, you're staying here with me. Hayner, you and Xion are going ahead of the wagons to let them know we're coming. Hayner, if you so much as look at Xion in the wrong way, I'll let Xaldin train with you for the week." Hayner gulped and Xaldin smiled. Although Roxas had never trained with Xaldin, he had been there when trained soldiers had been sent to the hospital wing only to come out crying in the middle of the night from night terrors and recollections of the match.

"Dude! Harsh!" Hayner mumbled.

"It's gonna get harsher if you two don't get moving."

Hayner glowered at him and Xion laughed, picking up the reins and smiling at the blonde Neko. "Hey Roxas, when we get back you should definitely go to sleep. You're all cranky and mopey." When Roxas did nothing but grumble she let out another laugh and nudged her serpent forwards. The beast hissed before it began slithering away at incredible speed that had Hayner yelping and holding on tighter to the young female's waist.

When they were finally gone Roxas looked over to the last of his companions with Xaldin still beside him. Jumping down, he had eyes for only one man. But it wasn't Axel. Nor was it Zack. Instead he frowned and furrowed his brow, making his way over to his mirrored reflection that was stood with sword in hand in the snow. For a moment he stared at his shadow of light, frowning and feeling the frown become reflected back in the blonde males own eyes. Finally he spoke, his eyes still brimming with confusion as he shouted over his shoulder to Zack who was kneeling next to the fallen body of the General.

"So, you missed me so much you decided to clone me…care to explain?"

Zack stood and dusted his hands before he rubbed them together for warmth. Turning to face Roxas, he smiled and placed his sword back in its sheathe before he began to make his way over to them, watching as the two blondes stared it out. Ventus slowly raised his hand, his fingers curled as he watched Roxas do the same. Their fingertips touched before both hands were pulled away as if burned.

Zack let out a small laugh and stopped beside them both with his arms folded. "I never cloned you. Goddess above, one of you is more than enough. But I suppose an explanation would be required from both sides. So, who's going first?"

"You go first." Roxas mumbled, finally tearing his eyes away from his doppelganger to face his friend and unrelated brother.

"Alright." Zack stopped, itched his nose, and continued. "When you left Cloud and Sora-"

"Broke out and managed to escape." Roxas finished. "Yeah, I know that part."

Zack frowned. Reaching over, he flicked Roxas' nose with his hand and ignored the younger male's startled yelp. "Don't interrupt."

"What the hell!" Roxas shouted, covering his nose protectively with his hands and backing away from the confidently smiling Zack. "You can't do that to me anymore! I'm not three years old!"

"No? Then use your manners. Me and Cloud didn't raise you to act like a street rat." Ignoring the glare he was given, he thought back on the conversation and picked up from where he left off. "Anyway, they escaped, and I kind of took over your bro's side of The Network. I started to round people up and move them out of the city while the snow was falling. You know, because the guard is lazy and won't go out if it means getting cold. So, I met Luxord," he nodded in the other young blonde's direction, "he's Ventus' father and the Raion General."

"Yeah, and you all left him there to die!" Ventus spat.

Sighing, Zack reached over once more and flicked the other blonde's nose, listening to the mirrored startled yelp before he repeated himself again. "Don't interrupt. It's rude." When Ventus did nothing but glare and wrinkle his nose Zack continued with a nod.

"I'm not sure what happened to him, but it allowed for us all to escape and come south through the southern gates. It also helped me get your birthday present."

"Oh no, not you too." Roxas groaned, still holding onto his nose to protect it as Zack raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, you're the only kid I know that doesn't get excited about his own bloody birthday."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "What's to get excited about? Yeah, it's the day I was born, big whoop. It's also the day Sora was born, the day my mother died, and the day Cloud's whole world collapsed. The negatives kind of outweigh the positives."

"You're so morbid."

Roxas shrugged painfully and held back a wince. "I have to be. Sora's the one who thinks sunshine skips across flowers; and at least one of us has to see the other side of the coin."

Sighing in slight defeat, Zack went to grab Roxas' shoulders before the blonde pulled away from him. Confused, he was about to ask what was wrong before Roxas shook his head and slowly began to pull back the cloak that draped over his shoulders. Frowning, Zack took hold of Roxas' arm and pulled the younger male to him, brushing the cloth out of the way as he looked down on the open wound that rested deep in the blonde's shoulder blade. Inhaling with a hiss, he ignored Ventus as the young blonde attempted to sneak a glance over his shoulder at the wound. The skin was inflamed and red, almost shiny in the light of the day, and although the blood had stopped pooling out of the arm blisters had formed about the skin and a sickly putrid yellow puss had begun to drain out.

"Roxas, what the hell happened?"

Attempting to pull his arm away and failing when the strong grip only latched about him harder, Roxas sighed. "Well, that's my side of the story. When I left I joined the Tora army, almost got hanged, was rescued by Cloud, got captured by the Uma, escaped again, fled south, became a Buta King, defeated the Royal Raion Fleet, got shot with a crossbow, earned the trust of the Buta people, started writing up a peace treaty with the Shika Queen, got a tip off about Neko soldiers coming south and headed out with a small army – the uniform was Hayner's idea. I swear I didn't know about it until we started riding – and then I met you."

Zack hummed, as if the news was regular, and he let his thumb trace slowly over the inflamed flesh, earning himself a hard shove from Roxas as he hissed and drew away from the ebony haired male. Flicking his ears back, Roxas growled. "Don't do that! It hurts!"

"Well of course it does! How old is that thing, Roxas?"

Roxas looked down at the ground, slightly abashed at the scolding he knew would come. "Only a day-"

"A whole day?"

"…maybe…"

He closed his eyes as Zack sighed and the scolding began. "Roxas, how many times have I told you before? You don't fuck about with injuries. They need treating as soon as they happen – not a day later."

"But there wasn't time-"

"There's always time when it comes to your health." Zack grumbled, watching as Roxas covered the tender wound gently. "That's going to need treating. You were lucky the arrow came out on its own." He stopped for a moment and thought hard. "The arrow did come out on its own, didn't it?" When Roxas flinched and folded his ears back he cursed lightly, bent down, picked up some snow, and made his way over to Roxas once more. Roxas, seeing the male advance, began to back up carefully, holding onto his shoulder and shaking his head.

"No, Zack! Don't!"

"Stop being a baby, Roxas-"

"I just saved you! The least you can do is listen-"

"You're not worming your way out of it, Roxas. Get your butt over here."

"No!"

"Roxas-"

"No, Zack. Xemnas is treating it for me as soon as I get back to the castle."

Zack squinted at Roxas' panicked face for a moment, the snow sending his hand numb before he looked up to Xaldin. "You come from the Buta palace, right? Is it true?"

Xaldin shrugged from atop his horse. "I no hear Little Prince get healer."

"I swear to you, Zack, he's going to stitch it u-AHH!" Roxas shouted, desperate to be heard before he was pounced on heavily and tackled to the ground. Together the two Neko's fell into the snow where they rolled and wrestled greatly. Behind them Ventus raised an eyebrow and folded his arms whilst Axel began to walk up, his hand still across his side as he thrust his sword down into the dirt and looked at the ongoing scuffle with confused eyes. He wanted to intervene, but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate or if it would cause injury considering Zack and Roxas' connection and his damaged frame. So instead he waited, holding back and remaining prepared to jump in if anything went wrong.

With one final role Zack came out on top, pushing Roxas back down into the snow with both of his hands closing about the blondes upper arms. Grinning, Zack looked down on Roxas' panicked face and shook his head. "You always wriggle so much-"

"Because you're a fucking psychopath! Get off me, Zack!"

"I will in a second. I just want to make sure that arrowheads not in there." Ignoring Roxas' weak struggling he sat on the blonde's stomach, watching as Roxas' pants became heavier and he slowed down his wriggling before he brought his knees up across the blonde's upper arms and held him down. With his hands free, Zack peeled away the cloak, ignoring Roxas curses, and picked up a fresh pile of snow. Looking to Roxas, he gave him a quick warning that it might sting before he placed the snow around the wound and on the inflamed flesh.

Roxas yelped and behind them Axel folded his ears back, closing his eyes tight as the yelp seared through him and broke his heart. But he agreed with Zack. They needed to know if the arrowhead was still in the blonde's skin, and if it was it needed to come out as soon as possible before the tissue began to heal over it. Zack shushed Roxas lightly and moved his fingers carefully over the wound, pulling the skin apart slightly and hating the scrunched face Roxas was forced to pull as the pain bit into him. Puss burst from the wound and collected in the snow that surrounded the shiny skin and Zack let out a breathy sigh of relief.

Pulling his fingers away, he let the snow fall and smiled down on the blonde that was fighting back the tears that collected in the corner of his eyes. "Well, it looks like you've been lucky. The arrowhead must have come out with the stick." Carefully he lifted up and off the blonde, watching as Roxas sat up and held his shoulder loosely. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

"Like a maniac just pulled apart my open wound! How the hell do you think I'm feeling?" Roxas snapped.

Zack was about to snap back before Xaldin spoke up on the black horse beside them. "Must forgive Little Prince. No sleep for two days. Hurt in body and heart. Spirit breaking. Much pressure. Many night terrors."

Zack turned back to Roxas and watched as blue eyes met the snow. Sighing, he wrapped his arms about the smaller male, his ears going back as he was careful of the wounded shoulder. The hug was returned gently, and although their legs were numb in the snow, they stayed there for a little while, neither moving as Roxas stared at the darkness of Zack's jacket and buried his head in the older male's chest.

A few moments later Zack slowly pulled him away and held him at arm's length, sighing heavily and smiling. "It'll be okay, Rox. Trust me. Everything will work out fine." When Roxas only nodded he turned and caught sight of the redhead. Axel was stood with his broken ear up and the other down, confusion plain on his face. Carefully Zack stood, ruffled Roxas' already messy hair, and took the reins of Hayner's abandoned horse. Jumping up in the saddle, he turned to Ventus and held his hand out.

"Come on, we'd better catch up with that princess of yours."

Nodding, Ventus gave his doppelganger in the snow one last glance before he jumped up onto the back of the horse. Zack turned them about before he looked to Xaldin. "Come on, we'd best go catch up to your princess too."

"No. Cannot leave Little Prince."

Zack rolled his eyes before he smiled when a thought came to him. "Well, you know what I think? I think you want that Inu to smother your princess in kisses."

"Preposterous!" Xaldin roared.

"Why else wouldn't you want to go get them?"

Torn between his two duties, Xaldin looked down to Roxas and spoke heavily. "Little Prince, I go to Kuma Princess?" When Roxas nodded slowly, still staring at the snow, Xaldin turned his horse about and followed after Zack and Ventus. The sound of galloping horses slowly began to face, and Roxas believed himself to be alone in the forest.

He listened as Roric wandered to his left slightly, chomping heavily on something that undoubtedly had bones as it gurgled happily and rested in the snow. Bringing his hands up to rub them about his arms, Roxas shivered before he buried his face in his hands. There was the sound of soft footsteps in the snow and Roxas tensed, his ears flicking upwards as he strained his sleep deprived brain to try and remember who had been left behind, or if it was a Neko soldier that had come back for him. He never removed his face from his hands as his breathing became fast and he swallowed hard. Whoever was before him kneeled in front of him, and there was the soft sound of concern in the voice.

"Kitten, you okay?"

Roxas moved his fingers aside slightly and peeked up at the stranger with the similar voice that held comfort within it. He was met with wondrous emerald eyes and spikey red hair that was matted and dull despite the sun. The face was marked with bruises and small cuts and one of the ears looked bitten and infected. But other than that the face was the same. Pulling his hands down, Roxas spoke with minor disbelief.

"Axel…?"

Axel laughed, smiling slightly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. Who did you think it was?" When Roxas never answered, he felt his smile fall. "Oh come on, Kitten. You must have seen me like twice while I was stood there."

Roxas shook his head. "I didn't think I was seeing right…"

A silence settled and Axel reached out ever so slowly with his hand, feeling slightly hurt when Roxas flinched as he cupped the blonde's cheek and brushed away a falling tear with his thumb. He shushed him when another tear fell and listened when Roxas spoke, taking in every broken word.

"I-I waited…just like you said…" Roxas shook his head and closed his eyes tight, letting the tears fall fast as they pooled in his hands that rested in his lap. "I waited for so long, but you never came."

"I know, I'm sorry." Brushing more of the tears away, Axel reached down and held both of Roxas' hands in his own. "But I'm here now, Roxas." Slowly he moved his hand from Roxas' cheek and lifted the blonde's chin, gently raising it and asking Roxas to look into his eyes. Tear drenched sea blue eyes met sorrowful emeralds, and Roxas broke a little more inside.

"I can't do it, Axel."

"Do what?"

"This! All of this! I can't do it. I just can't! Being King and having all these people depend on me…they all watch me everywhere I go and I just can't get away from it. Every move I make has someone telling me how I could have done it better. Every word I say offends people I don't even know. Every time I close my eyes to sleep there's someone yelling at me to wake up because something else needs to be done." Blue eyes fell and Roxas folded his ears back. "Now I have to declare war on my own homeland and choose a bride by the end of the month and I still don't know where my brothers are!"

Axel felt his blood turn cold and the pain in his heart intensified. "Marry? Why would you have to marry? There's no-"

"Because it's a '_tactical manoeuvre'_." Roxas growled, mimicking Xemnas' own words. "I have to marry some princess for a damn nation that didn't like me until I got shot!"

"Who said you have to marry a princess?"

"Xemnas." Roxas spat, closing his eyes and growling. "I hate that man so much!"

"No, I mean, who said it had to be a princess? Why not a prince?"

Roxas looked up to Axel with confused eyes, lost for a moment. "I did. I'm a guy, Axel. I can't marry a prince now that I'm King. There would be no heir." He sniffled at the end of his comment and Axel shook his head.

"No, that's not true. You have the Neko piece of the amulet."

Roxas pulled out of Axel's grip, unsure if he had heard right as he brushed the tears away harshly and frowned. "What are you saying? You want me to use the Neko piece?"

"No, I'd never ask you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. But what if you were to marry a prince while the war was going on, gain their nation's alliance in this war, and then declare your resignation as king at the end of it? Or you could always pass the throne down onto the best man for the job. It doesn't always have to be carried on by blood. But if it did, and you had married a prince, and there was no heir, the throne would go to your nearest blood relative – which would be your brothers."

Roxas had stayed silent whilst Axel had been speaking, but after Axel had finished he had regained his tongue and decided to raise his fear. "But I don't want to marry anybody. Boy or girl. I like being me on my own. I like my freedom."

Axel let the smile that had formed on his lips fall at the declaration from Roxas. Frowning, he attempted to understand. "But I thought, back in the Uma Kingdom…" He stopped and Roxas raised an eyebrow expectantly, confused by the Tora prince's own loss of words. "I thought you said…" Cursing openly, Axel berated himself for being unable to say the words he had hoped to hear from the blonde again. Folding his good ear back, he sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

A long silence stretched between them for a while, neither being able to meet the others gaze as they found their feelings hot and heavy in the cold snow. Finally Roxas broke the silence, summoning up all of his courage as he swallowed hard and spoke.

"Axel, can I ask you to do something for me?"

The redhead's ears flicked and a small smile came to play on his lips. "Anything."

Roxas nodded, feeling small in the open painting of the winter woods. Taking a deep breath, he raised onto his knees, and spoke softly. "Close your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Please…for me?"

Unable to resist the sweet voice, Axel tentatively closed his eyes. Immediately his other senses became stronger. There was the scent of sweat and hay which was coming from Roxas' self, but underneath it was the fragrance of honey and forest pine that he had come to love so much. He heard Roxas shuffle nervously from knee to knee before a warmth came over him and he heard Roxas' breathing come in harder, stronger pants. He almost peeked an eye open, but before he could there was a sweet warmth against his lips before a gentle pressure took over. The supple skin of Roxas' own lips pressing against his surprised him slightly, but he welcomed it all the same, pushing back just as gently; as if they both feared that by letting the kiss deepen and harden they would shatter the innocence of the white world they were hiding in.

Keeping his eyes closed, Axel brought one hand up to rest against Roxas' cheek, the other snaking around the blonde's waist to hold onto his lower back and pull him in further. The kiss continued for a while longer, both of them playing the innocence on and never wanting it to end; Axel being too afraid Roxas would change his mind and Roxas being too afraid he had already pushed it too far. But as the blush furthered over Roxas' cheeks, colouring him a unique scarlet, the blonde carefully brought his hands up to rest against Axel's chest, his fingers clutching the redhead's shirt and never wanting to let go as he basked in the scent of charcoal, matches and cinder; playing so close to the fire it burned his head, his heart, and his loins.

Taking it as his cue to take control, Axel lowered his hand from Roxas' cheek to underneath his chin, tilting it up a little more as he nibbled at the blonde's lower lip, licked the gentle bite slowly, and relished in the whimper that was drawn out only ever for him to hear. Tentatively, Roxas allowed Axel entrance and the kiss was deepened, bringing a heat to both of them that was unquenchable as Roxas moaned and Axel lowered his hands to wrap them about the blonde's waist. Slowly Axel lifted him, never breaking the kiss as he placed him onto his lap and held him close, never wanting to let go as he slid his hands up the rough shirt.

His cold hands met Roxas warm skin and the younger male broke away to gasp in the cold air, burying his face into the crook of Axel's neck and continuing his spiral of kisses down the redhead's neck as his torso was explored inch by inch. Carefully, and almost shyly, his fingers released the cloth of Axel's shirt and began to fiddle with the top buttons instead. Axel, feeling the want for more burning inside of him, turned and caught Roxas' lips with his own once more, his hands abandoning their post beneath the blonde's shirt where they played with milky white skin so that they could unhook the chain of the cloak about the blonde's throat. The cloak fell, and Roxas was too preoccupied with his own fumbling hands and Axel's heaven sent kisses to realise that Axel had taken a knife from his belt and slid it gracefully down the fabric of his shirt until his skin was exposed to the cold.

The knife was thrown into the snow beside Roric, and the beast laid down in the snow, a wing coming up and over its head as it hid from the busy goings on of the two preoccupied males. Roxas finally managed to get the last button of Axel's shirt undone and the redhead wasted no time in pulling their bodies close so that their skin prickled and tingled together in the cold. Axel held onto Roxas' thighs once more, holding him tight as he deepened the kiss and laid the blonde down on his back against the thick cloak that provided the only protection against the snow. Roxas shivered, and immediately Axel lowered his body to him, the bulge in his trousers rubbing against Roxas' own as the friction between them became unbearable.

Another moan was brought from Roxas' lips at the pleasure that shot through him, sending his nerves into spasms of bliss as Axel left his swollen lips to plant kisses down his torso instead, his hands rubbing smooth circles into the flesh as Roxas arched and ran his hands through Axel's hair, another moan escaping his lips before it was overtaken by a sharp inhale of breath when Axel grinded against him once more. The blush was returned to his lips as their pants roamed free. Ignoring the pain in his side, Axel began to fiddle with the belt at the blonde's hips, unhooking it slowly.

Roxas began to feel the heat invade his cheeks, but this time he could feel the burn and a memory came with it, a memory of past events when Axel had broken his heart the day after his first time with nine little words. Immediately the mood was broken in his mind, and he found himself growingly uncomfortable.

"A-Axe-" He was broken off as beautiful lips sealed his own once more. But Roxas broke free, turning his head to the side. "Axel, stop."

Immediately the hands ceased and the red head raised himself up off the teen with his hands. Frowning down, his own breath coming in vicious pants, he waited for Roxas to continue. Blue eyes couldn't meet green, so they closed instead and Roxas took a shuddering breath.

"I can't…I'm not…" He stopped and shook his head. "After before, what you said…'_it was just sex, get over it'…_" he quivered at the memory and Axel sighed, sitting up and pulling Roxas up to sit with him.

Carefully, so as not to upset the blonde, he leaned in and stole a sweet kiss from perfect lips. "Roxas, I only ever said that because I didn't want you to grow attached to me because of Larxene. But things are different now. I love you."

"And I love you to. I just can't jump from A to Z…does that make sense?" He looked up at Axel cautiously, taking into account all of the bruises and scratches along Axel's chest and wincing.

Axel brought his hand up to rest on Roxas' cheek once more. He was frustrated, but he would wait if he had to. Because Roxas was worth waiting for. And he wouldn't rush the blonde for anything; not when he had so much depending on it. "Of course…take all the time you need, Kitten. I'll still be here waiting."

"But I haven't got all the time I need." Roxas mumbled, his ears going back against his head once more as he let his eyes fall, leaning into Axel's touch. "I have to marry, remember?"

"Then marry me."

"What?" Roxas shook his head, laughing at the suggestion. "You're joking, right?"

Axel smiled, standing and pulling Roxas with him before he got down slowly on to one knee. The cold was bracing now that the heat of their activities had left, but for Roxas the heat returned to his cheeks full force as he stared down on Axel's confident grin. "Roxas Strife, I want to make sure we have all the time in the world so that you can make up your mind on where you and I are going with this. I can't stomach the thought of you with someone else. So I'm asking you with all my heart and soul, will you marry me?"

* * *

Over eighteen thousand words... damn. I promise the next one will be shorter. The reason there is no Donald yet is because this chapter is really long. Like incredibly and ridiculously long. Don't worry. He will be in the next chapter, along with Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, and Cid :)

Anyway, what do you think Roxas should say? so oober sorry for the cliff-hanger, but this was getting ridiculously long ^_^' hope you all enjoyed and I will proofread later

**Stalker - I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) and yeah, things are finally starting to look up for them :) I'm so glad you liked Zack! I've never had him as a character before and only found out he existed a few weeks ago lol hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much and cheers for the review!**

**iiEmilyxx - Sorry to hear about your reviewing thing not working, but at least you can still read the chapters :) Wow, you really think so? Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it :D and you are very welcome; I enjoy writing for this story :) haha, well, I hope this ties over your perverted thoughts for a little while :) I'm glad you're excited, and cheers for the review!**


	33. A change of fate, part three

Sora wiggled his right ear and sighed, flicking it painfully forwards and back as he sat on a plush pillow in the middle of a large white room. Everything was clean and a perfect ivory, the very brickwork scented heavily with lilies. He moved irritably with his legs crossed, pulling away slightly and wincing as another piece of wet cotton wool was swept along the inside of his drenched ears.

Aerith kneeled behind him with a bowl at her feet. The water was originally clear and unspoiled, but now it was tainted pink with clumps of dark brown and red sticking to the edges. She pulled him back by his shoulder gently, hushed him quietly, and began cleaning his left ear once more. She was slightly relieved, she had to admit. Although the Neko had turned up unable to hear or move his ears originally, he could now move his right ear, albeit with some difficulty, and his hearing was beginning to return. However, now, whenever someone spoke, the brunette would wince and ask them to stop shouting. It pained her to think that perhaps his ears had become sensitised by the blast, and he would be forever feeling the pain from it.

Sweeping the cotton around the inside of his ear, she pulled it away and delicately placed it into the bowl, picking up another piece of cotton wool and continuing. Carefully, and with a tender tone, she spoke up and watched as Sora's right ear flicked backwards ever so slightly. "You have been very lucky, Sora."

Sora's brows furrowed on his head. He had been split up from Riku (who had gone with the eye patch man) and Kairi as soon as they entered the castle, and he still didn't know who the blue haired girl was who had saved him. All he knew was that he could hear again, even if it did hurt, and he was beyond grateful to the Nezumi princess for that. Letting his eyes fall down to his hands, he reflected back on everything that had happened in his life and spoke with slight pain.

"How do you figure that out?"

Aerith smiled, brushing away more blood as she turned to kneel before him, bringing the bowl with her. Although he looked at her, she was far too intent in her work to pull her eyes away to meet his troubled stare. "My dearest Neko, you have had more good fortune than you care to understand. You are safe, your hearing is recovering greatly, and you have yet to know of the secret that will no doubt bring you excessive good fortune in later life; even if it does pose a risk to your being momentarily."

Sora's frown deepened and he resisted the urge to shuffle away as her gentle hands slipped the cotton wool over his sensitive ears. "What secret's that?"

Aerith pulled away another clot of blood and sighed, her gentle breath easing out of her like the tide lapping at the coast – serene and tired, but with a never-ending force of energy. "Your name is Sora Strife, is it not?"

Sora fidgeted slightly; aware of the fact that he was in a foreign castle in foreign land and his only friends had been led away from him. Breaking his gaze from her, he looked back down at his hands and spoke in a hushed tone. "Yeah…"

"And you are the blood relative of one Cloud Strife and Night Crawler?"

Sora crinkled his nose. "Well, yeah…Why? Has something happened to them? Are they okay?" He remembered his unanswered letters and felt his heart sink a little further in his chest. "Are they even alive?"

Aerith couldn't help the small giggle that passed her lips. When Sora stared up at her with cold eyes, she brushed it away quickly. "I apologise. Your worries can be put to rest, Sora. I am overjoyed to inform you that at least one of your brothers is well." A small crease threatened her brow and her voice became one of puzzlement. "However, as much as I have tried to locate your eldest brother I am afraid his presence remains a mystery. Perhaps you would be wise to hold your worst case scenario along with your most treasured dreams. Perhaps the Goddess will hear your wish. However, I feel she has been turning a deaf ear on our pains and suffering as of late. It may be that you cannot be heard amongst the wails of this dying land. So many have been lost…"

She trailed off and Sora closed his eyes tight, refusing to believe that Cloud could be gone. It just didn't make sense. His brother was so strong. Nothing could defeat him in Sora's eyes. Refusing to believe what he had been told, he changed the topic and addressed what he hoped would bring some lighter news. "So, about Roxas… you say you know where he is?"

Aerith's frown become one of tightly knitted concentration as she raised a little on her knees and brushed away the clotted interior that clung to the side of Sora's ear fur. Carefully her thumb traced over the brown fur and a great sense of puzzlement came to her. Ignoring it, she turned back to her charge and smiled once more. "He has made himself known in his location, yes. Powerful allies support him now."

"Allies?" Sora shook his head and a small sad smile came to his lips. "That can't be Roxas. He doesn't trust people enough to make friends."

"People change. Night Crawler appears to have become one of those people. Tell me, what do you know of your brother? What happened on the last night you spoke with him?"

"The last night?" Sora wracked his brain and thought hard, humming as he did so. "The last night me and Roxas didn't speak much. Cloud was supposed to be going to war and none of us really knew what to say to each other. Roxas went to bed early." He shrugged and looked away. "When I woke up he was down in the city centre getting sent off to war in Cloud's place. Next thing I know we're being carted away by the Neko King."

Aerith nodded silently. With carefully chosen words, she dunked the cotton wool back into the cool water of the bowl, rested her hands in her lap and looked the young Neko in the eyes. "War…it can be a scary and beautiful thing, Sora. Most men are fascinated by it; by what it can do. The power to be held in such destruction…" She closed her eyes and looked away, her brunette hair falling before her eyes slightly as she exhaled heavily. "Sora, I believe it is time you learned everything of your birth. I was hoping we could perhaps await my father's return, but I fear there is no longer time."

"No longer time-"

"There is a secret of this land that was once split to protect the very earth from the destruction of war. But it has been found and awoken." She reached inside her chest and pulled out a long silver chain. Sitting prettily on the end was a lush pastel green amulet that seemed to chime soothingly beneath her fingertips. Sora's eyes widened a little, and he went to touch it with curious fingertips before Aerith shook her head and pulled it out of his reach, putting it back beneath her chest where it rested against her chest. "I am afraid I cannot permit you to touch, Sora. But I want you to know that my amulet is not alone in this world. There are fifteen pieces, and each kingdom originally held one. Each piece holds a catastrophic event prophesised to come true if they should be activated in the name of war or reunited. These fifteen pieces cannot meet, Sora."

"Why not?"

"Because if they should collect and gather a terrible fate will befall the earth, and Serunday Vey will rise from his slumbering prison. No good can come of a man born from such evil. It is imperative that these pieces do not meet, Sora."

Sora lowered his hand and frowned, rubbing his head and letting out a frustrated sigh. "Then why don't you just destroy them all?"

"You are wise to ask. But these pieces, Neko…they are of enormous magic, and they hold power man is hard pressed to resist; ultimate wealth and control being but a few. Our only hope is to quell this war that has begun to sprout about us before every piece is activated. And to stop those intent on collecting them. Which, believe it or not, is where your small family comes to play in things."

"My family? How do we play into something so big it involves all fifteen kingdoms?"

"Because, Sora, one of those kingdoms is rightfully yours."

Silence passed between them and Sora squinted at her, judging her words and weighing them up as her gaze refused to waver against his. After a short while, caught up in the madness of it all, Sora let out a hollow laugh and shook his head, wincing when it hurt his fragile ear. Aerith gently picked up another clean piece of cotton wool and set to work once more, wiping across his ear and speaking in a hushed tone so as not to hurt his sensitive eardrums.

"You find it hard to believe, Sora?"

"Well, to be honest with you, yeah." He laughed again and flicked his working ear to the side slightly. "We never had anything growing up, and we're most definitely not leaders of a country. That's the Neko King-"

"The false Neko King has indeed claimed your throne for his own for these past few generations." She nodded and wet the cotton wool once more. "But I believe it is you and your brothers who own the initial right to rule."

"What gave you that idea?"

She smiled at him. "There is an old rule, Neko. The royal heirs of each house have a specific attribute that defines them. Be it a birthmark, a scar, or a colouring; these things never change and are passed on through the genetic code of the next generation. I know specifically that, for Neko heirs, the colouring of their fur must always be a snow white."

Sora twitched his ear and thought back to Cloud and Roxas; back to how everybody was always so protective of his older brother and how people always used to chastise Roxas for going outside more so than himself. In some respects, it made sense. Odd, weird sense. But there was still a question lagging in the back of his mind. "But…me and Roxas are twins." He brought his brown tail about and smoothed down the fur with furrowed eyes. "How come he's got white ears and mine are brown?"

"It is nothing to be afraid or ashamed of, Sora. When two children are born the eldest will carry the traits immediately and inherit the genes, and the second child will be left with the weaker genes of the parent not born from royal Neko blood. But, if and when you have children, they will carry the mark of white fur." She let the cotton wool fall into the bowl and frowned. "I am afraid your ear is completely cleaned. Can you still not hear out of it?"

Sora shook his head, worry creeping up him once more. "No, I can't even move it."

"Do not stress, Sora." Her smile was back on her face as she pulled him close and planted a small kiss on his forehead. A blush crept about his cheeks as she released him and picked up the bowl of water, taking it to the sink at the far end of the room and watching it drain away as she plucked the cotton wool out and threw them into a small bin. "Your injuries were not severe. You were lucky. I am confident that your hearing will return in time. For now the most important thing is that you do not damage your eardrums any more than what they currently are. You will be sensitive to sound, but in time it should become easier and cleare-"

Behind them the doors thundered open and Sora cried out, holding his ears and flinching as Aerith turned with a scowl on her face to find Zexion, Xigbar and Aqua making their way towards her in a hurried fashion. Xigbar and Zexion stopped before her and gave her a hasty bow as Aqua nodded her head, and Aerith stood gracefully and bowed her head in polite confusion.

"My dearest friends, what troubles you so that you come charging into my hospital ward with such ruthless vigour?"

Zexion spoke up first, brushing his silver hair to a side slightly as he stood tall with his hand against the sword at his waist. "My lady, there are foreign ships within your waters. We believe them to be the Ookami ships travelling back to their home land."

Aerith frowned, glancing between them all and bringing her hands to rest humbly before her. "I do not understand. It is not a crime for men of any nation to cross our borders."

"Yeah, but that's just it, isn't it?" Xigbar growled, thumbing over his shoulder back towards the door. "I've just come from the docks, Princess, and the sailors are tellin' me that there are war ships comin' through our sea. They nearly took out our boats through the fog. Damn bastards couldn't see where they were-"

"Warships?" Aerith repeated, her soft face suddenly hard as her dangling ruby earrings tinkled sweetly. When she next spoke her voice was a whisper, but it was full of pride and justice. "Why would warships be in our waters?"

"My lady, I believe them to be the very ships that destroyed the Tori Islands in the massacre." Zexion growled, stepping forwards before Xigbar grabbed him about the chest and pushed him back slightly.

"Not too close, kiddo."

"Take your hands off me you brute-"

"Gentlemen, please!" Aerith ordered, bringing silence about her. She turned to Zexion and her gaze softened slightly with sympathy. "I am very sorry for your loss, Lieutenant. I understand that you and the Tori Royal Family were very close, however I cannot order my father's Royal Fleet out simply to spite the ones who wronged you; no matter how badly wrong they may have been." She paused for a moment, inhaled a deep breath, and continued. "However, I am afraid I cannot permit warships so close to my homeland with war boding on every horizon. These Ookami pose a threat to my people, and I cannot have it."

Xigbar grinned, twitching his fingers slightly with excitement. "You sayin' what I think, Princess?"

"Yes. General Xigbar, prepare the fleets and depart as soon as you are able. I want you to personally ensure that the Ookami are escorted away from our waters."

"Yes!" Xigbar laughed, turning to the door and running for it before he stopped halfway, remembered his unkempt manners, and gave a half-bow before he sped out of the door and ran down the corridor towards his vessels, giddy with unsuppressed joy and excitement.

Aerith heaved a sigh, smiling slightly. "That man is like a small child playing battleships in a tub." She turned to Aqua and Zexion. "My friends, you are welcome to stay within the castle if you wish, however I will not prevent you from joining the upcoming fiasco. If you would prefer to board the vessels you have my full permission."

"I'm going." Zexion mumbled, presenting the princess with another bow. "My lady, thank you."

Aerith nodded her head once more. "I hope you find the answers your heart so desires, Zexion." As he left she turned to Aqua, watching as the blue haired woman stared at her fiercely. "Are you not going with them?"

Aqua shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "No, I think I'm going to stay here with Kairi for a little while longer before I head out again."

"You are leaving so soon?" Aerith raised an eyebrow in surprise and couldn't help the question that passed her satin lips. "Why?"

Behind her Sora's good ear perked up and he listened as Aqua spoke softly and with some slight regret. "It's nothing bad. I've just got a few apologies to make in the south. You know..." She looked down at Sora and then back to Aerith. "Because of what I said before..."

"You are honourable, Aqua. I pray to the Goddess for your safe return."

"Tch, please, Aerith. You and I both know the Goddess isn't listening to anybody anymore. Might as well save your breath."

"A prayer for a friend's safety is never a waste of breath." Aerith mumbled, and Aqua gave no answer. Instead she nodded slowly and headed out, closing the doors behind her and leaving Sora and Aerith alone once more. Aerith let out a heavy breath and her shoulders slumped.

Behind her Sora stood and spoke up quietly. "Um…Aerith? You okay?"

Aerith turned, her posture becoming dignified once more as a smile swept across her face and she nodded to him. "Yes, thank you, Sora. Come," she stepped up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I think it time we found your friends and informed them of your tremendous recovery."

* * *

Cloud sat in silence, watching the iron bars with disheartened hope as the iron shackles about his wrists, ankles, and midriff chained him back against the wall. He had been collected three more times since Sephiroth's visit, and in relation to that his river of uncouth bruises had collected and began to turn a vicious purple. His body ached every time he moved, and a deep sickness welled up inside him from being unable to eat for the past few days. He felt weak. Tremblingly weak. And he knew he had to find a way out of the torturous cell he had been placed in. But although he tried and he wracked his brain day and night he still found that he could not compose an answer.

There was the creaking sound of oil further down the corridor before there was a loud _thump_, marching footsteps, and the sound of struggling. The struggling was cut off by a large whacking sound and the footsteps became more laboured as a dead weight was dragged against the rotting deck. Cloud growled as Sephiroth came into his line of view followed by two bulky demons that carried something heavy between them.

Sephiroth smirked, holding his head high and looking down on Cloud with amusement. "You still refuse to talk?" Cloud never answered and Sephiroth let out a rough bark of laughter. "I thought as much. You are a stubborn fool, Cloud. It will be the end of you. For now though, due to cramped conditions in the majority of cells, I am requiring for you to share yours with our newest captive." Reaching over the demon, he grabbed the young boy sagged between them by his white hair and yanked his head upwards. The boy closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, wincing as his scalp was pulled mercilessly.

"Say hello to your newest cell mate, Cloud. Feel free to tear each other apart." The demon on the left unlocked the door and Sephiroth threw the kid in roughly, watching as the boy fell on his face before the door was slammed shut and locked. Sephiroth left first with the two demon's hot on his heels, and as the oily door screeched closed once more, the young boy looked up to meet Cloud's eyes with his own.

The boy was no older than nine and had white hair that was flicked upwards at the front, a large sweat and blood drenched blue bandana covering the top of his forehead where it stretched to the back of his head. His eyes were a swathing sea-green and a deep bruise had begun to form on the side of his face where he had hit the deck roughly. His clothes were ripped and torn, drenched by sweat and stained grey by what looked to be fire, but he held no injuries from what Cloud could tell. Which made him ever so slightly jealous as his bones and flesh ached with every movement. Finally, the last thing Cloud noticed was the grey coloured Tori wings that stuck out of the boy's back; the feathers ruffled and dishevelled.

The boy caught his glare and scooted backwards, his eyes dropping to the floor as he backed up against the wood and pulled his knees close to his chest. For a while a silence settled between them before the boy finally spoke up, and Cloud couldn't help but notice the croak in his voice and the heavy strain it took the young lad to speak with.

"So…" Sea-green eyes came up to meet sapphires and held them for a moment before the young boy looked away again. "You're that Neko everyone's been talking about?"

Cloud never answered. Instead he grunted and shuffled, wincing as the shackles clinked together and his bruises were tugged at. But the boy never noticed and so instead he carried on, his voice strong as he looked about the place, and Cloud found it odd that Sephiroth hadn't wounded the boy in some way like himself and the others.

"You know, we should probably look for a way out of here." The boy peered through the iron bars and looked down the empty corridor, pressing his face against them before he hissed at the forming bruise on his cheek and pulled back. Standing almost confidently, he looked back on Cloud and winced as his eyes met the sullen Neko's frame. "That look's really uncomfortable…" Reaching under the feathers of his left wing, the boy shivered and ruffled them slightly before he plucked out a small metal hairgrip.

Kneeling in front of Cloud, he ignored the stern glare he was given and placed one end of the clip in his mouth, holding onto it tight with his teeth before he bent it out into a straight line with his hand. He was about to start forwards, aiming for the lock on the shackles before a thought came to him and he looked up at the brooding Neko apprehensively.

"If I, er…If I let you out, you're not gonna eat me, are you?" His voice had heightened at the word 'eat', and Cloud had to suppress the urge to smirk. The boy was a lot like Sora in respect to his personality, and it was nice to see someone being optimistic for a change. He looked down at the hairgrip and he felt the smile tug at his lips at the memory of walking in to finding Zack teaching Roxas and Sora the same trick. He had gone mad at the time, but he was almost grateful to know now that if something did happen to them, they at least had the initiative to attempt an escape rather than wait for fate like he had been doing.

Deciding that if the worst should rear its ugly head he could always deal with the situation with force, he gave a stiff nod, and the boy before him set to work. Whilst he worked the young boy nattered on, talking more to himself than to Cloud as he stuck his tongue out and began to fiddle with the grip in the lock.

"My name's Donald, by the way. Donald Duck. And you're Cloud, right?" Cloud never answered and Donald continued. "Not much of a talker, huh? Nevermind. My pa wasn't much of a talker." He shrugged his shoulders and there was a soft _click_ before Cloud's ankles where released. Without hesitation Donald set to work on Cloud's midriff. "Bet you're wondering what I'm doin' here, huh? Well, I was workin' on the trading ships up north and we were making our way back when word went out about what happened." There was another _click_ and Donald shifted, leaning heavily on his calf as he ducked under Cloud's arm and reached around his back for the shackles that bound his wrists. When he spoke his voice was more muffled than usual, and Cloud had to strain his ears to hear him.

"We turned the boat about, but the damn Ookami caught us. Sephiroth's a proper jerk! He split us up and slammed me in here with you. Not that there's anything wrong with you, but I've got a feeling that if we don't get outta here soon we could be in a lot of trouble. We have to get out of here before we get to the Ookami Kingdom. I heard the guards say they're past Uma territory, but they're actually near Nezumi land." Donald laughed and Cloud raised an eyebrow before he realised Donald couldn't see him. Thankfully the young Tori continued anyway. "They can't see because of the fog. It's like a damn blank canvas up there. And none of those stupid demons know what they're doing."

Another _click_ rang out and Cloud let out a breath and pulled his wrists to him, rubbing the raw flesh there and watching as Donald backed up some, suddenly silent as he looked at Cloud with weary eyes. Cloud, tired of sitting after so long, stood slowly, slightly hunched over, and stretched as far as he could, popping the muscles in his neck and groaning when they protested vigorously.

"You gotta remember our deal! You can't eat me, 'kay?"

Cloud snapped his eyes to the young Tori, looking him up and down and judging him. The boy was trusting, and as far as Cloud could tell he was a vital asset in getting out of the dinky cell he had been confined to. He needed to escape, and he needed to get his friends out with him. The young Tori could pose useful. Carefully he spoke, his voice cracked and rough from his stubborn silence. "You said you had a boat-"

"Hey! You have a voice!" Donald laughed and seemed to miss Cloud's death glare. "Go figure. I thought you'd had your tongue ripped out or something."

Cloud rolled his eyes. The kid was definitely like Sora. "Your ship, did the O-"

"Yeah, they sank it." Donald fiddled with the grip, prodding the end of his finger with the blunt end and thinking for a moment. "But yano, when they were dragging us aboard I saw a pretty little boat right off the starboard side. I bet we could steal it!"

"We?" Cloud raised his eyebrow once more, folding his arms delicately across his chest. "Who said there was a 'we'?"

Donald frowned and stomped his foot, his fists clenching by his side. "I did! Hey, I just freed you, and without me and my grip you can't get out of here."

"Wanna bet?" Cloud sat back on the floor and sighed. "All you need is a little patience. And I've got plenty of that."

"No kidding." Donald leaned back against the wood and slid down it, pulling his knees to him once more. "So what, we just sit here?"

"There is no 'we'." Cloud grumbled. "You wanna leave kid you go ahead and do it. When they drag you back here in pieces I'll make sure to say a small prayer for your death."

Donald wrinkled his nose. "You're cruel, you know that?"

"I'm honest. There's a difference."

"Nu-uh." Donald folded his legs and leaned forwards. "So what are you waiting for, anyway?"

Cloud looked to the iron bars, listening intently and frowning slightly. He never tore his gaze away as he spoke to the small Tori that shared his cell. "When they brought you in here, was it light outside?"

"Uh-huh…why?"

"How long until dusk?"

"…About two or three hours. The sun was almost set, so I suppose one or two would be more accurate…"

"Then I'm going to stay here for the next five hours."

"Five hours!" Donald's jaw dropped and he laughed numbly at Cloud's serious expression. "You're kidding? What the hell for?"

"Stop cursing!" Cloud snapped, turning to stare at the young male and growling when Donald stuck his tongue out at him. "If you keep pulling that face the wind'll change and you'll be stuck like that forever."

Donald pulled his tongue back almost instantly, looking at Cloud in surprise and slight fear. "No it won't!"

Cloud shrugged, mildly amused by the young Tori's naivety. "Fine, don't listen to me. I suppose you could always get a job in some freak show afterwards."

"You're lying."

"…"

"You're lying!"

Cloud smirked, itching his nose. "No I'm not."

Donald squinted before he tore his gaze away and mumbled under his breath. A silence settled once more and Cloud placed his head back against the wood, closing his eyes and thinking. "You got anything sharp hidden in those feathers of yours?"

Donald blinked stupidly before he shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

Donald shuffled, his eyes glancing over the Neko that closed his eyes at the other end of the cell. He fumbled with his hands for a moment, unsure of what to do or say as questions pressed on his mind. Finally he managed to pluck up the courage to speak in the silence, his words coming out scratchily and muffled.

"Cloud…did you come from the Tori Islands?"

"No."

"Oh…" Donald's gaze fell and he shrank in on himself a little. "Do you… do you know what happened there? Is there anybody left?"

Cloud kept his eyes closed tight, swallowing hard and folding his hands. He tilted his head forwards so his chin was resting against his chest, his eyes still closed as he thought of Sora apparently being on those islands. His world caved in a little and he felt his voice become colder. Realisation hit him hard, and he couldn't help the wave of anger that bit through him. "No."

"Nobody? Nobody at all?"

"I said no, kid, alright? Just let it drop already!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Yeah well maybe you should stop thinking! That's what everyone else in this world seems to be doing. Why not us, too? Let's drown it all out and join this mad fucking war! Then we can get killed for something nobody cares about! How's that sound, huh? How's it sound to know people died to save you? People you cared about. People I cared about. Everyone on those islands is dead, kid. Get used to it and get over it. The rest of us have to."

Cloud opened his eyes, breathing deep to try and still his shaking frame as his anger coursed through him. He wanted to hurt something; to hit something, but there was nothing and nobody but the kid in front of him. The kid that was looking at him with venomous eyes and tear stained cheeks. Sighing, he let go of his rage and spoke again, this time in a calmer tone. "Look, kid-"

"You're a fucking jerk, you know that! Just like Sephiroth-"

"I'm nothing like-"

"Then prove it! Let's get out of here and get back there! People could be waiting for us-"

"There's nobody waiting for us back there, kid. Trust me."

"My name's not kid! It's Donald!"

"I don't care. All I care about right now is getting back to my little brother."

"You…you have a brother?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at Donald' surprise. "Yeah…I used to have two." He bit back the tears and looked down at the wooden floor. "Had a best friend and parents as well. They're all gone now. All but one of 'em. I've just gotta make sure I get back to my little brother before he ends up like…like…" He broke off, unable to continue.

Donald shuffled a little closer, his wings drooping as he looked on the older male with sorrow filled eyes. He didn't have to be told what had happened to the little brother to guess. "So… your little brother, what was his name?"

"Sora…" Cloud rubbed at his eyes fiercely with the side of his fists, wincing when he caught his wounded eye and growling. "Damn fucking allergies!"

"What was Sora like?"

"Sora was…was…he was…" Cloud shook his head, unable to continue as the lump in his throat became so large he couldn't speak. He tried swallowing it down as his mouth filled with excess saliva, but all it did was worsen. He pulled his knees up and coughed, rubbing at his eyes fiercely and ignoring the pain as he swept past the gash above his eye. There was the sound of movement and Cloud felt something gentle pull his hand down to reveal bloodshot eyes. Donald's had was dwarfed in Cloud's own and the Tori shuffled around to sit beside him, his eyes sad as he clutched to Cloud's hand tightly and let his own tears fall.

"I've lost family, too. My pa…" Donald shook his head and Cloud felt small nails dig into his hand as Donald held on fiercely. "It was my first trip on my own. He made me promise to come home... Said he'd be waiting for me to come back…"

Donald never continued with the story and Cloud didn't push it. Instead he let the kid hold onto him, two separate nations clutching for each other in the need for help against those that put pride and greed over the heads of those who suffered. Donald rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the snot that fell from his nose on the back of his sleeve. A yawn escaped the young Tori, and in the silence and exhaustion of the realisation of loss he fell into the comforting embrace of sleep. But Cloud stayed awake, his eyes trained once more on the battered iron that held him prisoner as he waited for the opportune moment. Donald fell slightly and ended up resting against his arm, his wings tickling Cloud's exposed skin slightly as the minutes dragged on into hours. Finally, after what he counted to be six hours with Donald snoozing heavily on his arm and him not having the heart to wake him up and move him, Cloud heard the oily screech of the door at last.

Shaking Donald quietly, he placed a hand over the kid's mouth and watched as Donald woke with startled eyes. He placed a finger to his lips and Donald nodded, watching as Cloud pulled his hand away from his mouth. Cloud pointed silently over to where Donald was previously sat by the right hand side and the thick _thunk_ of the door closing was heard. Donald nodded, catching Cloud's meaning and wandering over to where he was previously sat.

Dunking his head low, he watched as Cloud placed his hands behind his back and pretended to still be chained, his knees coming up slightly in a ready position as he balanced his weight on the balls of his feet and prepared to leap. A demon appeared, its skin thick with black fur as it snorted down on them and began to fumble with the keys.

There was the sound of a thick chunky _click_ and the iron door opened and swung wide. The demon faltered for a moment, looked over Cloud's disheartened gaze, and slowly began to enter one heavy footstep at a time. Cloud watched with stern eyes, waiting until the demon was half way into the cell before he growled, pulled his hands out from behind his back, and leapt forwards. The demon shrieked and swept outwards with a spiked mace, roaring as Cloud ducked beneath it and bowled into its chest. Grunting, the demon grabbed Cloud and threw him back against the wall, its eyes going wide as it spotted the shiny iron sword in Cloud's hand. Snapping its eyes down to its sheathe, they widened to find it empty. Cloud smiled, kicking off the wall and charging forwards once more, holding the blade tight with both hands as he thrust it up and under the demons ribcage, the warm spray of red catching his chest as the creature stammered and shook before he pulled his blade free and it fell back against the deck with a heavy _thud._

Cloud turned back to Donald, wiping his face with the back of his hand and spreading red across it. "You coming, kid?" Donald remained glued to the wall for a moment, his eyes wide and horrified as he looked between Cloud and the demon in shock. Cloud sighed, reaching back inside the cell and grabbing Donald's wrist with his free hand before he yanked Donald to his feet and jumped over the demon. He couldn't leave the kid there. If and when Sephiroth came down to investigate the noise the kid would be killed. He couldn't have another young life hanging on his conscience. As he walked up the deck to the large black door, he took a deep breath and turned to Donald. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen. If you see a chance to go, take it. If not stay close. Got it?" Donald nodded shakily, his eyes glued to Cloud's red hand that gripped his own fiercely.

Cloud nodded sternly, pushing the pain of each movement to the back of his head as he pulled the door wide and stepped out further into the ship. Immediately he covered his nose at the stench. On both sides of him where rows of cells that harboured bleeding and dying prisoners; all of them too far gone to cry for help. He couldn't save them all. But there was a few he needed to find. So as he jogged down between the cells, he scoured them mercilessly, looking for familiar faces as he pulled a shell-shocked Donald behind him.

It was halfway down when he met the first of his friends. On the left, stuck in a cell with three other men and women who all looked gormless at best, was a grief-stricken Yuffie. She looked, in a word, horrible. Her eyes were both blackened and her nose swollen, her left arm coated in a sticky sheen of blood as her wings were plucked and covered in a soft brown fuzz. Her eyes flicked upwards and caught Cloud's own, scouring over his bruises and cuts before she winced and made her way towards the bars.

"Cloud!"

Her voice was hoarse and broken in so many ways that Cloud found it hard to understand. Growling under the pressure of their time limit, he pulled Donald about and stared down on him. "Open the lock." It wasn't a request, but rather a command. And Donald obeyed meekly with fumbling fingers. It took him three tries and a minute and a half before the lock was undone and the door swung wide. Yuffie stepped out and hugged Cloud tightly, muttering apologies as he winced and yelped. Inside the cell the three prisoners watched them with dead eyes and Yuffie turned to them, begging them to go with her. Instead of listening one of the men walked forwards, grabbed the door, and closed it; shaking his head.

"If you wish to die, so be it. Do not condemn us to your chosen fate."

Cloud growled, the sword still in his hand. He couldn't afford to waste time on people that wouldn't help themselves. Grabbing hold of Donald once more, he turned to Yuffie and spoke roughly, snapping her out of her sorrowful trance. "Do you know where the others are?"

She shook her head. "No. But I saw them drag Cid around the corner before. Oh Goddess, Cloud he looked awful!"

Cloud nodded and started forwards, ignoring the door ahead of him and turning right instead. He heard the sounds of Yuffie following along behind him and Donald trying his best to keep up as Cloud pulled him along. His eyes searched the cells mercilessly and he forced himself to look at every body, no matter how mangled, and his panic rose when he still couldn't see the bedraggled Inu.

It was at the back of the cells where Cloud found him. He stopped suddenly, causing both Donald and Yuffie to bowl into him. Grunting, he looked at his friend through the bars. Cid had been given his own cell, thank all that was holy above, but he still looked to be in a disastrous state. His face was a sickly yellow, his ear bitten and infected and his face swollen with blood and bruises. His torso was scarred and battered black and his shin bone stuck out of his skin and through his clothes where a fly patrolled along it like a marching officer. Swallowing back his fear, Cloud pulled Donald to the door once more and barked his command. He didn't mean to be harsh, but he had to stay strong, and if he was tough Donald would stay focused.

"Open it!"

Again Donald fumbled with the lock and the grip for a whole anxious minute before the door was swung wide. Cloud pushed Donald lightly out of the way and into Yuffie's arms as he stepped into the room and knelt beside his friend. His fingers went to the Inu's neck where he found a weak pulse and his friend's breath came out in dainty shudders. Turning back to Yuffie, he passed the sword to her; handle first. She took it graciously, holding it like a true fighter whilst Cloud turned back to Cid and slowly slid his arms under the Inu's shoulders and knees, wincing when the Inu groaned and cried out in his fever swept sleep.

Cloud was careful not to bump his friend's wounds as he left the cell before he continued along the corridor once more, his eyes still sweeping the rooms as Cid bumped dangerously against his bruised torso. With every bump a deep swelling sickness threatened to spill past his lips and the pain blinded him slightly. Finally they came to a door on the right, and there was the sound of laughing voices within.

Carefully, Cloud rested Cid on the floor and turned to Yuffie who had the sword in one hand and a quivering Donald's palm in the other. He raised a finger to his lips and gently pried the sword from her fingers, holding it tight as he opened the door a crack ever so slightly. Poking his head around the corner, he found an Ookami sailor conversing openly with a gruff looking demon as they sat at a table before a cell where a surprised and shabby Leon caught his eyes. Gulping, Cloud took a deep breath and whistled, catching the eyes of both of the guards and Leon's shouted words at him to run.

Instead Cloud closed the door and listened to the sound of chairs being overturned as weapons were drawn. He listened to the steps grow and growled, watching as the handle was turned before he jumped at last minute, held onto the door frame above his head and swung forwards, throwing himself into the wood and forcing it to collapse back on the two men that cried beneath him. He landed hard on the wooden door, shaking his head as it wriggled beneath him and the sound of pained moans met his ears. Wasting no time, he raised his blade high and pierced it through the wood, sinking it deep into the flesh beneath and listening as the staggered cries became fewer. Pulling his sword free, he ignored the red splinters beneath, listened for the cry, located it, and pierced the wood once more.

A silence settled; heavy and thick. Cloud stood up slowly, using the sword to support him as he felt some of the adrenaline drain out of him. He stepped back for a moment and swapped Donald's palm with Yuffie for the sword, dragging the young white haired Tori to the prince in the locked cell and letting him open the door as he sagged against the iron bars and panted heavily.

"You are one crazy bastard, Cloud." Leon grumbled, watching as the young Tori picked the lock anxiously.

Cloud nodded, catching his breath before he wandered over to the door and rolled it over, searching the bodies beneath and coming up with two more swords. "Is that a good thing?" He mumbled, drifting back over to Leon as the lock clicked and he stepped out of the iron cell. Besides a few scattered bruises there weren't many marks on the young prince, and his spirit still remained unbroken. Another thing Cloud felt jealous towards as his frame ached.

"It is in my book." Leon grinned, taking the sword Cloud offered him and watching as the Neko stuck the other one inside his belt. "What the hell happened to you, anyway? You look like shit!"

"And I'm one of the lucky ones." Cloud grumbled, grabbing Donald's wrist once more and leading them out of the room. Outside in the corridor, he picked up Cid and held him gently, not wanting to aggravate the wounds as he saw Leon's eyes widen at the sight of the three of them.

Immediately his eyes became full of rage and his fists clenched. "That bastard! Wait until I get my hands on Sephiroth! I'm gonna-"

"Whatever you're going to do you can do it in your own time." Cloud growled, starting down the corridor once more and hating the maze-like layout. The others followed, Yuffie bringing up the rear with Donald sandwiched between her and Leon who listened as Cloud shouted over his shoulder. "Donald said there's a ship and we're near Nezumi land. If we can get to the shore we can claim their protection."

"Where's my sister?" Leon asked, his voice quiet as he looked about at the prisoners in the cells, his eyes dropping to the floor as his knuckles turned white about the sword handle.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Cloud grumbled, taking a left. "So far we've been guessing. You're lucky we found you at all."

"The princess is on the other side of the ship."

They all stopped to stare at Donald behind them. The young Tori looked down at his feet, scrabbling with the grip in his hand as he felt the stern gazes of importance and royalty bore into him. "When I got brought in we passed a room that was guarded by two men. They were talking about the princess."

"Where they on the top deck?" Cloud asked, shuffling Cid in his arms so he was in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah."

"Then we're gonna have to get to the boat and set sail before we can come back for her-"

"What?! That's my sister, Cloud! We are not leaving her!" Leon growled, all sense blown out of the window at the thought of leaving his sister behind.

Cloud sighed heavily, the adrenaline in his veins slowly fading. "Look, we can't fight openly on the deck like this. We'll get these three down to the boat, from there me and you can come back for your sister. We'll be quieter than the others and we'd put up a better fight on our own. If all goes wrong at least they will have gotten away."

"I can still fight!" Yuffie growled, desperate to get back at the man who had attempted to destroy her.

"And that's why you have to go with Cid and Donald." Cloud mumbled, looking about them wearily. "Come on, we have to get to the top deck without being seen. The boat's on the starboard side."

Without waiting for a response Cloud started forwards once more, heading down a twist of bends for a series of minutes. He was grateful they hadn't met any more guards. It was the reason he had wanted to wait. He knew that Sephiroth and most of the guards were likely to be asleep. It would give them an edge. But they had to move fast. They had to leave the boat by the time the next guard was sent out or else the bodies would be found and the entire ship would be put on high alert. Then they wouldn't stand a chance.

Finally they came to a set of steps that led up into the misty moonlight of the night. Swallowing hard, Cloud began his slow ascent. With each step came the creak of the wooden boards and the chance of being spotted and a torturous death. The night air was cold and the freshness of it stung his insides as it dried the sweat against his brow. He poked his head carefully out onto the top deck and had to hold back his laughter when he found it empty whilst the thick fog made the boat look like it was floating in a sea of clouds; so murky the water below couldn't be seen. He turned and nodded to the others below him, stepping further out onto the deck carefully. His ears twitched at the slightest noise as the sound of the water lapping against the boat in a sea that couldn't be seen was the only racket that broke the silence. Together they scuttled across the deck like shadows lost in the white opaqueness of a unique world.

Cloud tensed as he felt something grab the back of his shirt tightly, but as he turned, unknowing of what to do with Cid still in his arms, he felt his fear and anger dissipate at the sight before him. Donald was holding onto the back of his shirt tightly, looking about with worried eyes as he shuddered in the cold night air. Cloud didn't have the heart or the energy to tell the kid to let go, so instead he continued walking through the gloom with the little bout of pressure at his back holding on tightly. Together they managed to make it across to the starboard side, and following along the edge of the boat they came to two large levers that held up a small rowboat with rope.

Cloud nodded at it and Leon stepped forwards, throwing back the cover with one hand almost silently to reveal the small wooden boat beneath. Without wasting any time Cloud stepped into the boat, forcing Donald to let go as he laid Cid in it carefully. He then turned back to Donald and lifted the boy over the gap where the sea undoubtedly raged beneath. Last to board was Yuffie. She grabbed Cloud's hand and jumped the gap, unable to use her wings now that there was no feathers to catch the lift of the small breeze. She watched as Cloud swapped places with her and re-boarded the Ookami vessel, wishing she could be of more help.

"Right, Yuffie, when you hit the water start rowing, and don't stop for anything, okay?" Cloud mumbled, pulling out two oars from where they rested underneath the boat and handing them to her. "We'll catch up as soon as we have the princess." She nodded and Cloud turned to Leon. "You ready?"

Leon nodded and together they both began to pull clockwise on the circular levers, successfully lowering the boat into the foamy white froth beneath. They were halfway through when Cloud flicked his ears to the side, listening intently as the sound of footsteps began to make their way across the deck towards them. Cursing, he stopped the lever and turned to Leon, grabbing the sheet and hissing at the older male about what was coming. Leon, his hearing not as good as Cloud's, nodded again in silence, jogging further up the deck with the Neko until they came across a pair of barrels left unguarded and alone. They kneeled down between them, tucking their knees in and throwing the sheet over themselves, hiding their form in the white opaqueness about them.

The sound of footsteps neared and Cloud closed his eyes tight, folding his ears back as he held his breath. Beside him he heard Leon do the same. The footsteps neared and stopped before turning slightly. Cloud couldn't be sure, but he would have guessed that there were two men at least, or perhaps they were demons. After a few moments one of them hummed in the air and they continued walking, both pairs of boots becoming lost to the ocean as they disappeared into the night.

Letting out a deep breath, Cloud slowly peeked his head out from under the sheet, satisfied when he couldn't see or hear anybody. Stepping out, he made his way back up the deck, hearing Leon follow him faintly. They stopped by their levers once more and began their task again until they felt the weight loosen and there was no more rope to lower. Wanting to be safe rather than sorry, Cloud pulled out his sword and sliced through the two thick ropes, making sure there was no way for them to be pulled back up. There was the faint sound of the rope hitting the water before silence settled.

Turning to glance at Leon, he spoke in a hushed tone, slinking back against the wood of the cabin they were beside to avoid his chances of being seen. "So, any idea where your sister could be?"

Leon mimicked his movements and shrugged, his brown wings flapping slightly as he held the sword tightly and looked about through the mist. When he spoke his words where a whisper and the wind stole them away almost as soon as they had left his mouth. "I'm not sure. That kid said something about her being on the opposite side of the boat. We used to have ships designed like these back home; they're made with parallel components. If this cabin is unguarded it must belong to Sephiroth." He growled as the name passed his lips and rested his hand against the splintered wood. "What I wouldn't give to barge in there and-"

"So that means your sister's in the other cabin?" Cloud mumbled, looking over his shoulder and thinking hard. "So what are we going to do when we get to her? Donald said there were two guards patrolling the door."

Leon shrugged, a thin sadistic smirk hanging on his lips. "One each?"

Cloud supressed a laugh and shook his head, praying to the Goddess above as he slowly turned and crouched low, making his way forwards before he felt Leon grab his shoulder and hold him back. Tensing, Cloud shrugged the shoulder away and growled over his shoulder back at the older brunette. "What?!"

"I have a better idea." Leon smiled, stretching his wings out and flapping them lightly against the mist. He watched with amused eyes as Cloud turned to him with a raised eyebrow before he reached out and grabbed the startled Neko about his midriff, ignoring the curses that were thrown his way as he kicked up off the ground and pushed into the air. As soon as their feet left the deck Leon found Cloud's strong arms squeezing about him tightly to the point where he feared he couldn't breathe and he struggled to find the air needed to keep them airborne.

"Cloud!" Leon hissed, wincing as the grip tightened. "If you don't let go I'm going to pop and you're gonna end up in the water! Trust me, I've got you!"

Slowly, and reluctantly, Cloud let go of the back of Leon's shirt where he had been gripping on for dear life. He opened his eyes from where they had been closed tight and listened to the deep _thrum_ of Leon's wings beating against the air to keep them upright. For a moment he felt slightly uneasy, but as the seconds dragged on he found himself letting go of Leon completely as the brunette held him securely under his arms.

"See." Leon mumbled, a small smile coming to play across his lips. "I've got you."

Cloud growled, suddenly irritated as the embarrassment flared against his cheeks. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, anyway? Why the fuck are we in the air?! We're sitting ducks-"

"Technically, we'd be flying ducks-"

"Leon!"

"Alright!" Leon whispered harshly, looking below him into the white fog where the deck timidly peeked up at them. "Keep your voice down! We can't go skulking about a ship with that many demons on it. We were lucky to have ever made it this far. I'll take us over to where Tifa's being held and drop you out of the sky. You take out the one on the left and I'll go for the one on the right when he makes his way over to you. Sound like a plan?"

Cloud stayed silent in his arms and Leon rolled his eyes. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, he made his way over to the other side of the boat, bringing them up through the clouds and out of sight of the few demons and sailors that wandered the open deck. After a minute he stopped and hovered in the air, still holding a grumbling Cloud as he slowly sank back below the mist, his wings beating less often as he descended below the cover carefully. They came into view just above the cabin, and peering over the side Leon spotted the two thick muscled guards the young Tori had been speaking of earlier.

He looked to Cloud before he nodded down in the demon's direction, watching as they leaned against spears lazily and wrinkled their heavy snouts in the cold night air. Cloud caught sight of them and took a deep breath. Letting it out he fidgeted when Leon moved close to his ear and mumbled in a feather light tone.

"One… Two…"

Cloud waited, his palms sweaty as he pulled the sword from his belt and grasped it tightly. His aching chest heaved and his mind throbbed in the cold as his brain openly fried from the lack of sleep, but he had to stay focused for a little while longer. Just a little while.

"Three!"

Cloud felt Leon's arms release him and the wind came up to meet him, catching his breath and forcing him to swallow it as he fell through the air and landed with a heavy _thud_ between the two demons. Turning left he slashed upwards with his sword to catch the demon's lance that threatened to crack his skull in two and heard a deep _ching_ at his back where he knew Leon's sword had prevented his back being ripped wide open. Grunting heavily, he placed his hand on the flat of the blade and pushed back, staggering the demon before him before he raised his foot and booted the demon in the chest, effectively pushing it away and closer to the edge of the ship before he charged, turning to face it with his shoulder and barging into it as hard as he possibly could. The demon groaned, cried out, and fell into the ice water below.

Cloud staggered and caught himself before he toppled over the side of the boat. Ignoring his heaving chest, he turned back to find Leon sweeping sideways and spilling the guts of the last guard out onto the deck. The demon fell to its knees and collapsed backwards, giving out one last breath in a haunting death rattle. Leon turned to face Cloud and nodded again, heading over to the cabin where he proceeded to lift his blade high and smash it down against the lock, shattering the chained links before him and pulling the chains away mercilessly.

Cloud looked about him as he heard the sound of thundering footsteps make their way across the ship. The fog was disappearing, and he could clearly make out an enraged Sephiroth roaring at the other end of the ship as a dozen demons began to charge towards them. He turned back and waited impatiently as Leon ran inside, holding his sword tightly and fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Leon!" He shouted back, taking an involuntary step away from the charging demons. When he received no answer he barked once more, fear crippling him slowly. "LEON!"

He yelped when the Tori prince swept passed him and grabbed his wrist, yanking and dragging him along the deck as he ran towards the side of the boat, an unconscious figure cradled in his arms. Leon never stopped as the spears where thrown and the arrows launched; he never stopped as he jumped up and onto the side of the boat; and he never stopped as he leapt over the side, dragging a yelling Cloud with him as they hit the hard-hearted waves beneath with cruel force.

In the brunt of the onslaught of hitting the cold water Leon had let go of Cloud's wrist to clutch them tightly about his sister instead. And in the madness Cloud rolled under the waves, his head coming up against the ice black sea that swam with white mist that looked like lost ghosts along the top of a falling frothy fountain. He flicked his fringe back and coughed out some of the salty liquid, looking about through bleary eyes and locating Leon just in front of him. He saw rather than heard Leon yell, and when Leon turned from him and began to swim away he knew he was left on his own to follow.

Feeling the tired burn grate on him, he began to make his way through the sea, following as fast and as best as he could as arrows sank beside him, some aflame and some jagged, but all of them floating upon the waves. He was halfway towards Leon when he saw it – the large wood and iron battleship that was making its way towards them with its sister ships hot on its heels. For a brief moment Cloud let go of all hope, believing the Ookami ships had come about and they were once again at the mercy of the demonic wolves. But as the ship neared, it wasn't the Ookami emblem that blazed on the flying flag. It was something else. Something he didn't quite recognise.

He watched as Leon swam up to the boat before a rope ladder was thrown down and he grabbed hold of it, Tifa still limp in his grasp as together they were pulled up to safety. Feeling a new spurt of energy race through him, Cloud followed, breaking the waves and closing his eyes tight as the salty sea foam broke against his cuts and aggravated them more. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he found himself mere feet from the boat where Leon waited once more, his hand outstretched to Cloud as he held on tight to the rope ladder.

Cloud grasped outwards for his hand, the tide lulling him back and forth playfully and teasingly until finally his soaked hand closed about Leon's own. The Tori prince held on tight, refusing to let go as he pulled Cloud to him through the water and signalled above him. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, shaking his hair and folding his ears back against his head as he clung to Leon with one hand and grasped the rung of the ladder with the other.

"Where…" he stopped and caught his breath, panting heavily as they were heaved up. "Where the hell… are we?"

Leon grinned, his smile genuine as he looked up above them at the flag that flew in the wind. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Before Cloud could question him anymore they were heaved up onto the deck where they fell out in a heap, and Cloud felt his eyes widen at the person before him. Holding back the urge to jump forwards and squash them and undecided on whether he wanted to hug them first or punch them he went to stand, but before he could so much as raise to his knee he felt searing pain burn through the back of his skull and he fell forwards, unable to cope with the agony.

His world dimmed a little and black spots began to appear on his vision as the realm of unconsciousness beckoned him closer. But before he blacked out upon the unknown ship he saw Leon stride forwards and shove a black haired man with mouse ears in front of him, yanking the sword from his grip as he shouted at the man with the scar and the dreaded eye patch.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I thought he was one of them wolves, didn't I. Not my fault they all look alike!"

"They don't look anything alike! I swear Xigbar, if you've… … …"

Cloud didn't catch the rest. Instead his world faded and he felt the person he had seen earlier kneel in front of him, silver hair gleaming despite the fog as worried electric blue eyes scanned over him. "Cloud…? Cloud?!"

Cloud let out a small laugh as his shoulders were shaken roughly, his head still swimming from where he had been cracked over the back of the head by Xigbar. "It's good to see you again, Riku." He never caught what Riku said after that as the unconsciousness became too much and he blacked out.

* * *

I know - Donald should be some guy in his twenties or thirties, but I like the idea of him being a kid - oh, and I know he is ooc, too. But he will improve the next time you see him, I promise :) it will make sense! Just trust me on this one lol

Okay, next chapter I promise to you a small one with Larxene, Luxord, Marluxia and maybe Marshal - unless, of course, you want to hear from Roxas and co. first :) let me know!

**Opinions yay - ^_^ coolio! Roxas should say yes and I have it noted lol aw thankyou! I'm really glad you like the long chapters because I try to put a lot of work into them ^_^ cheers for the review!**

**your axel - haha, yeah there was lot's right with that chapter, and in a way with this one too because now Cloud has escaped and is on his way to see Sora! :D **

**Kira - haha, Axel would be happy with the amount of yes' he's gotten :D **

**Stalker - Aw thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I hope your test went okay! **

**mitzi-hindle - Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it :D I agree, Axel has amazing logic :) Ah, your wish has been granted - Cloud is on his way to Sora! Unless Sephiroth get's in the way again :D **

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! You are legendary**


	34. Tired Truth's

Roxas stare down at Axel in the snow. His breath caught in his throat and he felt the world fall heavily upon his shoulders as his stomach tightened and the world seemed to faze in and out before and behind him. He took an involuntary step back and watched as bewilderment began to creep itself along Axel's face as he waited patiently against the dull whiteness and bore his heart out openly to the thick woods that surrounded them. The silence stretched on and Roxas felt his heart and head rage within him, locked between two answers that would change everything and anything he had ever perceived to happen.

"Axel…"

The word came out of him as half a desperate sob and he choked on it, swallowing back the rest of the sentence and shaking his head in the cold as the clouds above rumbled heavily. He brought his hand up and rubbed it roughly across his forehead, bringing it down across his face and hiding his eyes from the confused emeralds that waited openly for judgment to be cast.

"Axel, I…" He stopped again, lowering his hand and exhaling heavily to try and rid his body of some of the tensional weight that had collected in his gut. "If I could…" He shook his head and swallowed again, watching as Axel stood up before he pulled his eyes away and trained them on the ground before him. Shaking his head, he let his shoulder's slump and trembled slightly. "If only I could…"

"Why can't you?" Axel's voice was a whisper as he watched the struggling blonde before him, his world bewildered and broken as he patiently waited once more.

Roxas flinched at the almost cold tone and shook his head once more, refusing to allow himself to give in to what he wanted. "I have a kingdom now. I have to think about them; about what's in their best interests –"

"And that's not me, is it?"

"I never said that!" Roxas growled, snatching a quick glance of the Tora before him and feeling his heart wrench and rip to find that there was a glazed over sheen that hid the jade orbs from him. He watched as Axel clenched his fists and tore his gaze away from him, closing his eyes and refusing to look at the one he had openly offered his love to only to have it rejected. "But-But I have to think. You have no kingdom now, and I have to try and unite mine with as many people as possible to make sure-"

"Is that the only reason you ever liked me?"

"What?!" Roxas laughed hollowly at the dejected tone, unable to believe or comprehend what Axel had said. His smile fell when he caught Axel's unsmiling lips and hurtful eyes and he took another step backwards, shaking his head and growling. "How can you say that?!"

Axel inhaled deeply and pushed his shoulder's back, his own voice rising to match Roxas'. "You just said-"

"I said I had to think about the people that depend on me! I said that I needed to unite the Buta Kingdom with another to protect it! I never said I used you-"

"I never said that-"

"You as good as did!" Roxas yelled, pulling away from Axel's hand as the Tora reached out to him. "No!"

Axel sighed, placing his hands on his hips and biting at his bottom lip as he looked the young Neko up and down. Something had changed in the blonde, and he couldn't quite place his finger on what. But it was there, and it was stopping him from getting to the thing he loved. "Okay, I'm sorry." He held his hands up into the air. "I overreacted. I just…. I just need a reason why. A real reason."

"I gave you a reason-"

"I want a reason, Roxas, not an excuse. I want to know why." Axel rubbed at his eyes fiercely and rubbed the tears away before he gave up and let them openly fall, laughing and cursing the heaven's as he felt the salty tears make their way down their cheeks. "I just want to know why I'm not…" He stopped and choked for a moment before he managed to swallow back the lump in his throat and continue. "Why I'm not good enough, anymore. I want to know what changed!"

"Everything changed!" Roxas growled, his breathing coming fast as his chest began to ache and his eyes welled with thick hot tears. He brought his hands up once more and grabbed at his hair, grasping it tightly as he sobbed openly and attempted to make Axel understand. "Everything changed! I can't be me, anymore! I can't be Roxas; I have to be Night Crawler! Because that's what they want!" He pointed back towards the Buta city through the trees and refused to meet Axel's gaze. "I can't do anything anymore! I can't have an identity because they take it from me! I have to be what they want me to be and they don't want me with you! They want me with some daft princess who'll be quiet and obedient and hand over all of her daddy's soldiers without so much as a damn what for! I can't do it, Axel! I just can't do it! I love you so much that it hurts but I can't see because of the amount of blood on my hands…" He looked down at them, almost as if he expected the red to seep through the pale skin before he tore his gaze way and caught Axel's stilled and silent emerald's once more, watching as another tear fell silently. "I've done things I would never do and it's because they made me…. Because I have to be what they want me to be!"

He finally stopped, shaking and shivering as he struggled to get air into his lungs and mumbled the last few words he had to say. "You were always more than good enough, Axel. You were always better than me; always stronger." He rubbed at his arms and quivered slightly.

Roxas fell silent and Axel waited, expecting him to continue. But when he didn't he finally understood. He was standing before someone who was broken much more than they intended to let others know. And it was slowly tearing him apart. Carefully he stepped forwards through the snow, feeling and hearing it crunch beneath his boots. He stopped before Roxas and reached out, taking the tear stained hands in his own and holding onto them tightly, frowning to find them cold.

"Roxas," he received no response and so lifted up the blonde's chin. Blue eyes met green before they attempted to turn away. But Axel held his chin firm and refused to move. "Roxas, look at me." Blue eyes flickered open and flinched as Axel gently swept some of the stray blue locks back and away from his face.

"I want you to understand me, okay. I love you. And you're right, I don't have a kingdom, or a throne, or a crown. I'm a poor man with nothing but a title and a claim. I have nothing to offer you but my heart and soul, my loyalty and honesty, my complete devotion and truth, and my ever burning love. I don't know if that's enough, but it's all I can give you at this moment in time."

"Axel, I want to…you have to know that I do…" Roxas ripped his hands free and pushed away from Axel. "But I can't."

Axel reached out and grabbed Roxas' hands once more, refusing to let go as he pulled the blonde back to him and held him tight. "I know what's wrong, Roxas. I understand it all. The pressure of being royalty absolutely sucks, and the perks aren't worth half what people think they are." He held on tighter as Roxas began to struggle to break free from Axel's chest, but Axel just hugged him tighter. "I know you're scared of getting it wrong." The struggling stopped and Axel relaxed his arms ever so slightly. "And I know you'd give anything to be free and away from it all. And I can't change that. If I could, I would, and I'd give anything to see you broken away from the chains they've tied you down with. But I can't. And I'm sorry for that. But, if you'll let me, I want to do anything and everything in my power to protect you from it all."

Silence hung for a moment, staining the air as the clouds above clashed and threatened to spill out on them. Slowly, timid hands reached around and he felt them grab the fabric at his back, holding tight to the fistfuls as Roxas buried his head further in Axel's chest and spoke with a muffled voice that had Axel straining to hear.

"Can I think about it?"

Axel gave a small half-smile and pulled Roxas away from him, wiping away the blonde's tears with his sleeve and nodding. "Of course. Take all the time you want." Reaching up, he undid the Tora amulet from about his neck and pulled Roxas' palm close to him, opening it up and closing the blonde's fingers about the amulet. He pushed it back to Roxas' chest and smiled at the young Neko's confusion. "Keep it. I want you to have it."

Roxas opened his hand and looked on at the red Tora piece that rested against his palm. Shaking his head, he looked back up, about to protest before his lips were captured by Axel's own in a brief, short, bittersweet kiss that left him feeling warmer inside. He felt Axel's arms snake about his waist and pull him in closer and before he knew it his own arms were being raised to wrap about the back of Axel's neck.

"Well, this is a sight Cloud would love to see."

Roxas broke away from Axel instantly, yelping and brushing the back of his hand across his lips as if he could smear away the evidence of the kiss altogether. He glanced left, ignoring Axel's confused stare, and blushed a deep crimson as Zack sat atop his horse, one hand on his hip as he smiled smugly down on them both. Roxas cursed openly and Zack's smile disappeared.

"Language!" The ebony haired male's eyes drifted down to the young blonde's ripped shirt and his eyebrow raised whilst a smile came to his lips once more. "So…you've been gone a while." He nodded down at Roxas' shirt and suppressed the laugh that threatened to break free. "What happened there?"

Roxas looked down at his torso before he cursed again and brought his cloak over to cover the open folds from where Axel had ripped it in his excitement earlier. His blush deepened and he looked down at the snow. "Nothing."

"Nothing happened?" Zack let out a small laugh and flicked his ears forwards as he shuffled in the saddle. "I didn't know nothing could do that kind of thing."

Axel grinned and stepped forwards, slinging his arm about an abashed Roxas' shoulders and laughing. "Oh, come on. You must have heard the stories by now."

Roxas groaned and pulled his hood up to cover his face as Zack's smile widened a little. Itching his nose, he shook his head. "I'm not a big fan of gossip. But I don't think I need any help figuring out what's going on here." He jumped down from his saddle and landed heavily in the snow. He patted the horse's side twice before he began to make his way towards them, stopping in front of Roxas and watching as pale fingers pulled the hood down further. "I didn't think you swung that way, Rox."

Axel heard the young blonde groan and pulled him to him a little more, tightening his grip as he winked at Zack, remembering what Roxas had said back at his engagement party in the Tora castle. "He doesn't just swing my way. Apparently both sexes have a chan-ouch!" He retracted his hand as if he had been bitten and looked to Roxas with laughing eyes, glad that the awkward tension had finally been broken but regretting that it had come when Roxas had turned and punched him in the gut. The teen was small, but he definitely had some strength.

Zack laughed and beneath his hood Roxas glared between them. "It's not funny!"

"Of course it is!" Zack chuckled, stopping and patting Roxas on his uninjured shoulder.

Roxas flinched. "I guess this is where the lecture starts, huh?"

Zack raised an eyebrow once more and pulled his hand away, looking up at the sky and humming. "You mean the lecture where I go off at you for falling in love for a male Tora?" He looked back to Roxas and a smile formed on his lips once more. "I don't think so. You're old enough to make up your own mind. I just hope you know what you're doing. As for you," he turned to Axel and watched as the Tora doubled over in pain and grasped his gut from where Roxas had elbowed him hard. Zack's smile turned a little darker and his eyes turned almost black. "If you hurt him, you'll have me to deal with. And I make Cloud's work look like child's play."

Axel groaned, straightening up and turning to Roxas as he watched the young blonde tie the Tora amulet about his wrist. Extending his arms almost wildly, he frowned. "How many more members of your family are going to threaten me?"

Roxas shrugged and a smile came onto his lips. "You haven't met Sora yet."

"I'm not threatening you, Axel." Zack spoke up, his voice darker as he folded his arms. "I'm warning you." Almost as soon as the dark atmosphere had appeared it was gone. He turned back to Roxas and heaved a thumb over his shoulder. "There's some angry looking Buta with silver hair waiting for you at the gates. He doesn't seem happy that a tonne of Neko's have entered Buta territory and he's screaming to high heaven about you being left alone with a Tora. Apparently you have an impatient guest as well."

Roxas groaned and folded his ears back against his head, cursing once more as he made his way over to Roric and ignored the 'language!' Zack shot his way. Climbing atop Roric's saddle, he pulled the reins to him and turned to look back on a confused Zack and a smiling Axel. "I'm gonna have to go on ahead. If I leave you both here, you promise not to kill each other?"

Axel scoffed and Zack rolled his eyes. "I can't go killing your birthday present, can I?" Zack laughed, ignoring the glare Axel sent his way before he suddenly became serious. "Go on, you go ahead. I swear, if that Buta rabbits on at me anymore I'm gonna thump him."

Roxas let out a small laugh, pulling his hood down and forcing Roric to open his wings through their connection and hissing at the jolt of pain that contracted through his mind as Roric whined below him. "You can try." He ground out through gritted teeth, his shoulder wound burning as he was sure Roric's wing was, too. "But I gave it a pretty good go and he still had a mouthful to yell about."

Roric flapped his wings painfully, gathering lift beneath him before he began galloping forwards, swerving between the trees until he found an opening in the canopy overhead where the branches were thin and nimble. Kicking off the ground, he flew upwards and broke through the sticks above them, causing Roxas to yelp as they scratched at him before they flew on ahead of the forest and towards the ever approaching city through the rumbling clouds that surrounded them.

* * *

It was dark when Axel finally approached the Buta city gates. He reluctantly held onto Zack's waist as the horse they shared cantered through the last of the woods and approached the great pale stone walls, bouncing them both up uncomfortably as they rode up to it. The large gates were open and a series of soldiers waited tiredly by them, their eyes drooping heavily beneath the rumbling ash clogged sky as the large oil drenched lamps were alit with flames that licked and lapped at the substance leisurely, bathing the area in a low amber glow.

Zack pulled on the reins and slowed the horse to a walking pace, finally stopping in front of the Buta soldiers and nodding to them as they watched them pass under the stone opening with suspicious and judging eyes. Slightly unnerved, Axel fidgeted slightly and looked over his shoulder as the gates were pulled shut with a creaking groan and the soldiers began to make their way into the city with them before they filed out and stopped beside their posts. He frowned when Zack pulled the horse to a stop and released the man's waist, looking about at the city and feeling a thin smile tug at his lips.

The gates led out into the open market space which remained surprisingly busy under the night sky. Unlike the Ushi camp where lockdown had been forced upon the citizens of the fortress, the people of the Buta city had been granted free movement within the city. Torches glowed on every wall and large posts with guarded oil lamps situated towards the top beat down on them and cast the area in a soft orange glow. Each stall was topped with a different coloured canvas to mark its contents, and although none of the goods were on the make-shift shelves were they would be sold, people of all ages still gathered safely outside and conversed openly with guards and youngsters; bringing a sense of community and pride to the city.

He was snapped from where he had been watching a group of young lads running past whilst giggling girls followed when Zack jumped down from the saddle and left him sitting atop the horse on his own. He looked down and frowned, mimicking the Neko's movements and following him when he began walking through the streets and up a score of alleyways.

"Do you know where you're going?" Axel asked, jogging to keep up with Zack's confident strides as the ebony haired male gave him a smirk and let out a robust laugh.

"I haven't got a clue." He stopped and let a pair of rider's pass through the crowded street, pushing his back against the wall before continuing on his way with Axel beside him again. "But I'm guessing it's in that direction." He pointed upwards and Axel followed his finger to the overhanging white castle, rolling his eyes and smiling. Zack cast him another sideways glance, his arms swinging by his side as he continued walking. "Shouldn't you know where it is, anyway? What with you being royalty and what not."

Axel reminisced back on fonder memories and shook his head. "I haven't been here since my mom was alive. I'd have been…" He squinted up at the sky and tried to think. "Six, I think. Maybe five." He shrugged. "After my mom passed my dad wasn't a big fan on taking us away from home. Especially since there was three of us." He laughed and folded his arms across his chest as he walked. "Can you imagine it? Three troublesome little Tora's in a royal castle outside of their own? My dad would have had a heart attack at the lack of respect shown, and he was always one of them for high morals and respecting your elders and peers."

Zack frowned, turning right and shoving his hands down into his pockets. "I didn't know Tora's had such high family morals."

"Oh yeah. I remember when I was really little, my brother Reno used to terrorise me all the time. I'd hide in the kitchen with the cooks and servants just to get away from him. When my eldest brother found out he threw a fit. One day mom and dad went out on a week-long royal visit to see the Raion Royal Family and I remember, for each day of that week, my eldest brother dragged Reno out into the courtyard kicking and screaming and made him fight him like a man. They were only eight and seven, and I was five, but they still fought it out like men – swords and armour and everything. Nobody could part them. My dad got dragged home early and boy was he pissed."

"Language!"

Axel raised an eyebrow at Zack, but when the older male did nothing but continue walking and looking ahead he never questioned it. Coughing, he continued. "Anyway, he made us swear to respect each other from then on out and explained to us the importance of family. After he'd given us a good crack about the head. It didn't last long, but I've never seen him so mad." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed as the castle began to loom further over them and the heavily guarded castle gates came into view. "But now that my dad and my eldest brother are gone I'm not sure what's going to happen. There's just me and Reno left and we've never really gotten along. Not properly. He was always so sour and jealous-"

"It's no surprise."

"What do you mean?"

Zack turned to him and raised an eyebrow before he continued walking. "Think about it for a moment. You were the youngest and your brother the eldest, which means Reno was the middle child. I'm no expert, but I know that in most families, especially those with high family morals, the middle child always gets overlooked. No doubt your mother doted on you as her youngest child and your father trained your brother to be next in line for the throne. With both of your parents occupied, who was left to help Reno growing up?"

Axel frowned, refusing to believe that the brother that had terrorised and continuously attempted to shame him all of his life could be anything short of manipulative and controlling. "Reno didn't need anybody growing up. He was always so independent."

Zack gave a hollow laugh. "Trust me, everybody needs somebody. If you refuse to believe it in Reno then take a look at Roxas. He's a middle child, too, and look how he acted out. He created a whole different persona and a brand new identity. Cloud had me to look to for help, and Sora, being the youngest, had Cloud. I can't count for you the number of times I had to help get Roxas out of trouble before the guards came. After a while he became independent. Independence changes people." He stopped as they reached the iron gates and stopped as Hayner pushed off the wall he had been leaning against with his foot.

Hayner smiled as he approached them, his arms folded as he stopped in front of them. "Hey, you guys are late."

"Where are the other Neko's?" Zack asked, turning to look about as soldiers patrolled past them and began their night watch.

"Merlin and Xaldin went to set them up on the east side of the city by the sea. Apparently there was more space there or something." He shrugged his shoulders, his grin slipping slightly as he gave out a large yawn. "I'm not entirely sure."

Zack nodded, accepting the answer before he spoke once more. "Where's Roxas?"

"Xemnas patrolled him off to go get his shoulder fixed whilst Xion entertains the Shika Queen. That was like four hours ago though so I think he'll be with the Shika Queen by now. Why? You wanna see him?"

Zack shook his head and looked past Hayner to where Roric was stood in the inner stable, his ears twitching as he snorted in the cold night air. At least he knew the Inu was telling the truth and Roxas was somewhere in the city. "No, it can wait. Do you know what happened to the Raion princess?"

Hayner stretched his arms up leisurely and nodded, yawning again. "Sorry, haven't slept in a while. The whole castle…" he stopped as another yawn broke free from his lips and groaned. "…Has been up for over two nights. But yeah, I know where they are. Roxas took them over to the west wing of the castle and got Namine, that little girl, and his doppelganger set up for the night. They're all down the same corridor so," he shrugged again. "They'll be fine. Anyway," he clapped his hands together before he began to rub them ferociously. "I've been given orders to see you two to your rooms and then I can finally hit the hay for the night."

"Our rooms?" Axel asked, eyeing the Inu up and down and smirking. "Since when did one of my soldiers turn into a tour guide?"

"Hey, dude, I never was one of your soldiers. Remember what you did to me?" He pointed at his back and Zack raised an eyebrow, looking between them both as Axel growled. "To be quite honest I'd choose working for Roxas over you any day of the week."

Without another word Hayner turned on his heel and began making his way up towards the castle, marching away at a fast pace and forcing them to follow as he swept through the crowd of soldiers. He jogged up the steps and pushed the doors wide, turning left and making his way up a flight of stairs. They climbed for what felt to Axel an eternity before they finally stopped on what he counted to be the sixth floor. Without stopping for a rest, Hayner panted and turned right, walking along the rich red carpet before he finally stopped outside the third room on the right and turned to Zack, pushing the door open.

"Sorry it's on such a high floor, but we're a bit cramped for rooms lately. Anyway, you need anything just find one of the guards and ask for one of us. Roxas said you can have anything you want free of charge."

Zack entered the room and turned on the spot, his mouth falling open slightly at the lavish furnishings and rich colours before he turned back to Hayner and nodded, offering him a small smile. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. Now that everyone's okay and my mind's at ease I think I'm going to take a very long catnap. After that I've gotta go out looking for some friends of mine."

Hayner nodded and never questioned it, closing the door behind Zack as the male made his way over to the bed and turning to Axel instead. "I'll take you to your room next."

Axel smirked again, leaning against the wall as Hayner glared at him. "So, where are we going now, tour guide?"

Hayner bit his tongue hard to prevent himself from spitting out a comment as he walked away and further up the steps. They climbed another two flights before they reached the eighth floor and Hayner began marching along it, the grey fur carpet beneath stained by their muddy footprints as maids and guards alike moved aside for them. They were halfway down a corridor when a door on their left opened and Xion walked out followed by Xemnas, Fuu, and Roxas. Hayner and Axel stopped, going unnoticed for the first few moments by the party before them.

"So, we are in agreement, Night Crawler. Within a week's time the plan will be put into action. War must be decl-"

"I know." Roxas moaned, batting her words away and ignoring Xemnas' curling lip when he cut of the queen of another nation. "I'll do it tomorrow. Xion'll see you to your room…" He stopped as he turned and found Hayner and Axel both staring at him. Swallowing, he turned back to Fuu and gave her a small bow, frowning at Xion as she glared at Axel and he scowled back before she led Fuu down the corridor to where the queen would be sleeping for another night. Roxas turned to Xemnas, rubbing his sore shoulder and hissing as the bandages beneath his shirt irritated his wound. "Thanks again, Xemnas."

"It is no problem, my Lord. I would ask you to see me again on the morrow to have your dressings changed. I believe Merlin would like to see you before you retire for the night." Xemnas mumbled, bowing his head slightly before he turned, bowed his head to Axel as he recognised him as royalty, and swept past them, disappearing down the hall.

Roxas turned to them both, sighing openly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hayner, did Zack-"

"Yeah, he's sleeping two floor's down. I was just about to lead Axel to his room."

"Yeah, you've got a great tour guide here." Axel smiled, forcing a small smile out of Roxas as Hayner growled and clenched his fists.

Roxas shook his head, his smile vanishing as his name was called further down the hall by a guard in leather armour. Groaning, he pushed past them and began walking away before he turned, stepping backwards as he spoke to Hayner. "Sorry, Hayner, I know it's a big ask but when you're done with Axel could you meet me downstairs? I need you and Xaldin to help me with the formations for next week."

Hayner let out an exasperated sigh. "Really? Can't it wait?"

"Not according to the document I've just signed!" Without waiting for a reply, Roxas began jogging down the steps after the guard, leaving Hayner and Axel alone once more.

Cursing, Hayner began walking along the passageway once more, muttering under his breath about being cranky and cursing all that was holy before he stopped at the end of the corridor and pushed open the last door on the left, extending his hand out before he clapped it heavily down by his side. "There ya go." He started walking away before Axel spoke up, yelling after him and causing Hayner to pause and sigh as he turned back to him.

"Hey, what time do you think Roxas will finish running after everybody tonight?"

Hayner frowned, looking taken aback as he thought hard and shrugged. "Er…honestly? I dunno…depends on what he's got left to do."

Without another word Hayner turned and left, running down the steps two at a time after Roxas and leaving Axel alone with his empty room. Sighing, he entered the large room and closed the door behind him with a heavy _clunk_. Inside was a double poster bed with large heavy purple drapes hanging heavily and folded back neatly. The dresser and tables were a rich mahogany and the floor was covered in a lavish red carpet. It was almost exactly like some of the rooms back in his home, but the ornaments and paintings were different and the bathroom door was on the opposite side of the room. Sighing, he sat on the bed and rubbed his tired eyes, wincing as his knuckles ached and his body protested; the plush purple bruises beneath his garb aching and begging him to rest. So, with a heavy heart and an aching head, he gave in, leaned back, and let the darkness take him.

* * *

It was still black outside when Axel next woke and the snow had begun falling once more. Grunting, he sat up and looked about with blurry eyes, rubbing them and yawning lightly. Looking about the room, he shook his head and stood, stretching slightly and grunting as he made his way over to the door. It was definitely later than when Hayner had left. Much later. If he could find a guard he could perhaps find Roxas, if the blonde wasn't sleeping, of course.

He walked over to the door groggily on dead feet. Turning the handle, he opened the door and stepped out onto the hallway, hiding a yawn behind his hand as he closed it behind him and turned. His door was shut when he turned and caught sight of Roxas making his way up the steps. The blonde's eyes were closed and his feet shuffled as he rubbed at his eyes and turned right, yawning openly as he folded his ears back and went to open the first door he met.

"Don't I even get a hello anymore?"

Roxas yelped, jumping backwards and turning to stare at Axel with wide eyes, his hand still over his mouth from where he had caught his yawn. He let out a breathy sigh of relief, lowering his hand to clutch at his heart as he frowned at Axel and looked away, rubbing at his eyes with the side of his hands. "Sorry…I didn't see you."

"No kidding." Axel stepped forwards, closing the gap between them and looking down on the Neko before him as he brought his hand up to rest against Roxas' cheek, stroking his thumb against the skin softly as Roxas leaned into the touch and began to doze with closed eyes. "I think I'm starting to get what you mean by being stressed out. You look dead on your feet."

Roxas let out a breathy laugh and snuggled further into Axel's hand. "You don't exactly look much better…" He opened his tired eyes and pulled away from Axel's hand, yawning once more and pointing up at the Tora's ears. "I've seen Xemnas, he's going to take a look at your wounds tomorrow, and any that anybody else has too."

"Mm…" Axel watched as Roxas leaned back against the wall, his body slumping slightly as he folded his arms and let out a heavy sigh. Axel rubbed at his eyes once more, trying to stay awake as his own body caved in and begged for sleep. But he wanted to stay awake, to savour every second he had with the blonde before him. "So, how's your shoulder, anyway?"

"Xemnas said it'll heal. I'm gonna have to stay off Roric for a while though and pack in the fighting."

"Heh, that'll be difficult."

Roxas smiled. "I wish I could obey him. All I wanna do is sleep. But what with this damn treaty…" He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "Let's just say I've got a busy week planned."

Axel raised an eyebrow, slightly confused and baffled at Roxas' lost look. "What, you can tell Xaldin and your tour guide your plans but not me?"

"Stop calling him that!" Roxas moaned, kicking off the wall and turning to the door once more. "I've just spent the last four hours listening to Hayner go on and on about you and that bloody nickname. I swear, if Xaldin wasn't there to shut him up I think I may have committed murder. Again." He opened the door and stepped into the room, leaving the door behind him open. Stepping into the room, he pulled of his cloak and threw it down onto the floor, not caring that it pooled in a heap as he smiled at the loss of the weight and turned to look behind him to where Axel stood in the doorway. Raining an eyebrow, he smiled. "Either come in or close the door. I'm tired and I don't want someone else grabbing me tonight."

Axel smiled, stepping in and closing the door behind him. Turning back to Roxas, he watched as the blonde walked away from him and entered the bathroom where the door was shut with a loud _thud_. Axel walked into the room, looking about leisurely and frowning when he found the room to be basic. There was no paintings on the walls, no ornaments or statues, and no rich furnishings of any kind. Just the necessities – a double bed, a wardrobe, cabinets, and a chair and table. It was odd considering Roxas was supposed to be a king, to say the least.

He sat on the bed and bounced on it twice, smiling at the plush mattress as he raised his voice slightly so he could be heard over the running water that came from the bathroom. "You really think you'd get company at this time of night?"

The silence dragged on and for a minute he didn't think Roxas had heard him. But as he opened his mouth to speak again he heard Roxas' voice drift back through the wooden door. "I've been knocked out of bed at worse times before!"

Axel let out a small laugh and shook his head, giving the room another sweep and letting his grin slip. "What's with this place, anyway? It looks like it belongs to one of the head servants. Not a king."

"Yeah, I had them strip everything out!"

"Why?" Axel asked, baffled slightly. He turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening and felt his breath catch slightly, his very blood burning in his veins.

Roxas stood in the doorway, his hair and face wet as he dried them with a towel and attempted to dry the wet white fur of his ears. His cloak and ordinary black clothes were gone and instead he stood in a long baggy t-shirt that was a light blue in colour and dragged down to his knees where a pair of shorts poked out lightly, black in colour. Yawning, Roxas threw the towel back into the bathroom and made his way across the room, shaking his head to rid it of some of the last droplets of water as he sat on the bed and gave out a heavy sigh, ignoring Axel's stare.

"Because I don't like it. Makes me feel weird having so many things I don't nee-"

He was cut off as Axel pulled him close, taking his lips once more and sealing his own against them. Nibbling at Roxas' bottom lip, he slowly deepened the kiss, enjoying the heat and pleasure as he ran his hands through Roxas' blonde hair before the young Neko pulled away with a loose smile and heated cheeks. Speaking in a confused whisper, Roxas brought his legs up onto the bed and stifled another yawn. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Axel asked, smiling as he lowered his hands to grasp Roxas' own. Sliding his fingers upwards, he caught hold of the two amulets that were secured about each individual wrist, one of which was a pristine pink and the other which glowed a dangerous red. "Where's the Neko piece?"

Roxas smiled and pulled his right hand out of Axel's own, pulling a chain from beneath his shirt to reveal the blue Neko amulet. "I have to keep it separate from the others, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Axel mumbled, his fingers going up to trace the blue stone lightly. "You scared the crap out of me that day."

"It scared me, too." A silence settled and Roxas looked away and down at the mattress, shivering at the memory.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Axel's hand came up to rest against Roxas' cheek once more and the blonde leaned into it, folding his ears back as he smiled.

"Like you could ever get rid of me."

"Mmm…" Axel stopped, pulling his hand away and kicking off his boots so he could scoot further onto the bed. "Have you thought anymore on…you know…?"

Roxas sighed, pulling away from Axel and shaking his head. "I've been so busy…I haven't had time to think." His eyes flicked up to meet Axel's before he dropped them back to the bed and folded his legs beneath him. "Can I give you my answer at the end of the week? That way I'll have plenty of time to sort everything out. You know, get Xemnas and Merlin off my back first."

Axel smiled, laying down and folding his arms behind his head. "Sure thing, kitten."

Roxas wrinkled his nose and poked Roxas in the stomach, watching as the Tora squirmed. "Don't call me kitten."

"Okay, kitten."

"Axel!"

"Alright, alright." Axel laughed, pushing Roxas' finger away and smiling. "I'll stop for today."

"Urgh…." Roxas groaned, laying down beside him, unable to help the smile that came to his lips as he yawned again.

"Why is it that everyone in your castle is yawning? I mean, I know I'm tired, but hell even your bloody tour guide was practically sleep walking."

"We've been up for a while since the Raion attack. I haven't slept for two, three days. And neither have Hayner, Xion, Xaldin or Merlin. Even Xemnas has stayed up. I think we all just need a good day's rest."

"Then why don't you take it?"

"Because the Shika Queen made me sign some document for a treaty I don't want but need to save the people who only liked me after I got shot." He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "When she leaves I'll rest a little easier. Until then she won't stop hammering on at me about the damn Ushi…"

"The Ushi?"

"Uh-huh…" Roxas opened his eyes a crack, unable to open them anymore. "She wants me to take care of 'em."

Axel frowned, a scowl coming to his face. "Why would she want you to do it…?"

Roxas never answered. Instead he stayed in silence for a moment, looking up at the ceiling before he spoke up. "Axel, do you think the Goddess judges everyone the same?"

"The Goddess? Well, yeah, I think. I mean, if you're a good person she knows it. She knows everything."

"What if you're a good person forced to do bad things for the wrong reason to save the right people?"

Axel frowned, trying to get his head about the words. "I guess she'd know. Like I said, she knows everything."

Roxas fell silent again, still staring at the ceiling as he fiddled with the Neko piece of the amulet. Finally, after several long seconds of silence, he spoke up in a faint whisper, almost as if he was afraid of the answer. "Axel…will you stay here tonight?"

"What? You mean in this room?"

"Uh-huh…."

"Do you want me to?"

Roxas squirmed but never turned to him. "I don't wanna sleep on my own anymore."

"How come…?"

Roxas grimaced, shaking his head and shuddering. "I just don't want to….If you don't wanna stay though I can go find Zac-"

"No, no! Of course I want to stay with you." Pulling Roxas to him, Axel gave him a quick chaste kiss on his forehead and caught the infectious smile that came to the blonde's lips. "But," he looked down at his sweat stained attire and gave out a sheepish laugh. "I haven't got anything to change into. Unless I'm okay to just sleep in my pants for tonight?"

Roxas squirmed again, his smile faltering for half a heartbeat before he gave a brief nod and another kiss was placed against his head. Axel sat up and pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting out a sigh as the sticky shirt finally left his frame before he heard the sharp inhale of breath behind him and turned. He caught Roxas' horrified eyes and looked down at his frame to the bruises that lay dotted about him. Smiling, he shook his head and turned back around, undoing his belt.

"What happened?"

Pulling his trousers down so he was left in nothing but his pants and socks, Axel shrugged. "I was a prisoner in the Neko dungeons. Compared to the rest of the prisoners I took a light beating."

"I'm sorry…"

Axel turned, confusion clear across his face. "For what?"

"For what they did to you."

"Don't be." Axel pulled Roxas up into a sitting position and turned him around, lifting the back of his shirt and gulping when his fingers met the scarred skin beneath. "I've done so much worse to you."

Roxas shrugged, wincing when his shoulder protested. "You had to do your job. That's all any of us would have done."

"If I could turn back time-"

"I wouldn't let you." Roxas mumbled, turning back to face Axel and smiling as he intertwined their hands. "If you turned back time I might never have met you, and I wouldn't be sitting here," he leaned in close and smiled, "doing this." He pushed their lips together once more, getting onto his knees as he wrapped his arms about Axel's neck and felt the Tora pull him into his lap as the kiss became heated and passionate. They parted, and after planting a few more soft kisses against Axel's lips Roxas sat in his lap, a yawn breaking free from his mouth once more and he only just managed to catch it in time.

Axel let out a chuckle and smiled. "Right, I think it's time you went to sleep before you end up falling asleep on me."

Roxas smiled and pushed himself of Axel's lap, watching as the Tora got up and crossed the room towards the torch that hung on the wall. Rubbing at his eyes, Roxas mumbled something illegible before he crawled beneath the covers, sinking deep beneath them as the light went out and darkness swamped the room. He felt the bed dip behind him and the covers shifted before a strong hand came up behind him and wrapped about his stomach, pulling him close to Axel's chest. The grip tightened and Roxas felt the warm breath on the back of his neck as a feeling of safety and relaxation covered him.

"Night, kitten."

Roxas yawned again, rubbing at his eyes before he brought his hand down to his stomach and held on tight to Axel's hand. "Night, Ax…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

I am sooooo tired. So, yeah, this is only small. I don't have much else to say...I will proofread in morning and I am going to bed. :) night. - oh! And don't panic on Roxas' answer to Axel's proposal and why Xion, Xaldin and Axel seem to hate each other - all will be explained in the next chap!

p.s. there are line breaks in here. If you can't see them blame the site - I am. :)

**mitzi-hindle - yeah, poor Cloud. He's having such a bad year lol I don't think I'm cruel enough to let Sephiroth tear them apart again either :) I like a bit of happy in my story every now and then haha. Hope this granted your wish to see some Roxas!**

**kira Williams - I'm not too sure about Cleon... I like the pairing but it doesn't fit in with any of the plans I have for this story :( sorry**

**Stalker - That is exactly how I picture Xigbar in this fic :D Thank you, I'm glad you liked Donald :) and yep, there is finally a bit of happy in this story!**

**2lzy2login - I'm glad you enjoy this story and I hope you liked the update :) **


	35. Heading Out

Roxas woke to the sound of unrelenting knocking beating down against the wood of his door. He groaned, folded his ears back, and ducked further under the covers, snuggling down until his chin met the top of the blanket before he froze and frowned at the tight hand clasping his own over his stomach. Opening his eyes, he shivered at the warm breath that fluttered down beside the nape of his neck as memories of the previous night drifted back to him whilst sunlight crept in through the window; breaking the snow in the sky to send dotted shadows across the floor.

Sighing openly, he attempted to scoot away only to find the hand pressed tighter against his frame, pulling him back into the warm cocoon as behind him a small whine escaped and he felt Axel's forehead rub against the back of his neck. Stifling the smallest of laughs, Roxas flinched at the sound of knocking again and attempted shuffling once more. But again Axel shook his head and pulled him closer, refusing to let go.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, holding onto the strong hand about his belly with both of his own and slowly prying the fingers off and away from him. "Axel, wake up."

Although Axel slept Roxas managed to wiggle beneath the hand. Finally free, he sat on the edge of the bed, shivering in the cold air as he turned to the knocking that banged on the door before he glanced down at the red head that was blindly grasping out along the bed sheet. Raising an eyebrow in slight amusement at the dishevelled red hair and the crease that came across Axel's brow along with his frown, Roxas absentmindedly picked up the pillow he had used, hugging it to him for a moment and admiring the warmth before he placed it in front of the searching hand. He grinned as Axel, in his sleeping semi-conscious state, appeared satisfied with the substitute, hugging it close to his chest and letting a faint smile slip onto his lips.

Shaking his head, Roxas let his eyes narrow as he looked back up at the quivering door. It wasn't unusual for him to be knocked out of bed so early, but the knock was odd. In his time at the castle he had learned each of his friend's knock; Hayner just walked in, and if the door was locked he would bang like an elephant continuously and yell through the keyhole. Xion had a more petite but still fierce knock; hammering against the wood four times before she literally kicked it in (as Roxas had discovered when he had tried to ignore her). Xaldin only knocked twice, and surprisingly it was quite gentle and soft – very unlike his character. Thankfully Xemnas and Merlin never came to his door, offering him the privacy he so often asked for, and he was thankful for that. Which only left Zack…but, like Hayner, Zack rarely knocked. If the door was locked when he tried it he would often unlock it himself with the grip he always kept in a clip of hair behind his right ear.

Which was why, after a careful and quick analysis, Roxas was puzzled by the unrelenting knocking that seemed determined to wake him and his sleeping other. Walking across the room, he tucked the large shirt into his shorts and carefully unlocked the door, waiting for a moment as the banging ceased before he opened it. Again his eyebrow was raised in surprise, but this time a disapproving frown came to his face in place of the smile Axel had brought.

Before him stood his doppelganger, Ventus, and he was swaying back and forth dangerously, one eye squinted as he desperately tried to hold onto the half empty wine bottle in his left hand. Ventus looked as if he hadn't slept and his eyes were a puffy red, but the scowl on his face was fierce and aimed directly at Roxas as the confused Neko attempted to grasp the situation.

Raising a finger, Ventus growled and pushed his Raion ears back, poking Roxas in the chest. "You! You, you, you…" he stopped, pulled his finger away and wobbled backwards, letting out a disgusted grunt before he turned back to Roxas, leaning heavily on the opposite wall and frowning. "You think everythin's peachy, huh?"

"Peachy?" Roxas frowned and glanced behind him to where Axel snored lightly. Leaning back, he closed the door behind him and turned to face his newest issue. Folding his arms he let out a heavy sigh. "Why the hell would I think that?"

Ventus scoffed, opening his arms and flapping them like a duck out of water before he clapped them down by his side and cursed at the floor. Raising his finger once more, he watched it wobble in the air before he gave up trying to get it to land on Roxas and banged his back against the wall. "Cuz, everythin' workin' out for ya…Everything!" Ventus shouted the last word before he followed it up with a cold whisper. "Everythin'…. Don't ma'er 'bout rest of us, s'long as you're alright."

Roxas took one look at the wine bottle and rolled his eyes. "You're drunk."

"An' you're jus' like them! Them!" Ventus spat the word before he gave the floor a sour look, holding onto the bottle tightly. "Jus'…" he stopped and rubbed at his eyes. "Jus' like them…"

"Just like who? Look, I think you've had too much to drink. If you go back to sleep you'll wake up and-"

"Like that bastard kin' of yours!" Ventus yelled, forcing Roxas to swoop forwards and clamp his hand down about the other blonde's mouth to prevent him from crying out and waking the entire castle in the early hours of the morning.

He covered Ventus' lips and pried the bottle away from his hand, feeling as if he was stealing it from a small child as Ventus grasped for it in thin air and whined when Roxas hid it behind his back. Roxas had to admit he was more than just slightly confused. When he had first met the young Raion he had learned from Namine that he was aspiring to be a knight, and he wouldn't have believed that the drunken, sobbing Raion in front of him was the same individual. Ventus had seemed so in control and full of authority, but now, as Roxas looked down on him, he could only bring to mind the word lost, and he couldn't help but wonder just what had upset the Raion so much. After Ventus had finally calmed down he removed his hand carefully, letting it slip as he pulled away and spoke again.

"What king?"

Ventus shook his head, covering his eyes with his hands as he groaned. "Him! Fuckin' bastard took my…my…." He broke off again and shivered slightly, swiping at his eyes before he glared at Roxas. But as he watched the confusion stem on the Neko's face his eyes softened and he let out a bitter laugh. "You don' know, do you?" He straightened up and let out another laugh, rubbing at his forehead and reaching for the drink in Roxas' hand, growling when it was pulled away from him. "…Bastard."

Roxas sighed again, pushing Ventus away from him and back into the wall. He was slightly annoyed, and still cranky from his lack of sleep, and the confusing words of the teenager in front of him wasn't helping him. "Who took what from you and why?" He didn't understand what was going on, but if he could resolve the issue quickly and get back to sleep he would do it in a heartbeat. All he needed was the cooperation of the Raion before him.

Ventus hiccupped, slouching back against the wall and rolling his eyes. "Fuckin' king o' yours."

"King of mine? But I don't…" He trailed off, slight realisation dawning on him as he looked down at the blonde in front of him, seeing his reflection stare back at him as if out of a mirror. "You mean the Neko King, don't you?"

Ventus nodded weakly, straightening up slightly. "Yeah…he took me dad…" He buried his face in his hands once more and let out a weak sob. "Last thin' we did was fight… An' now he might…he might…"

Roxas didn't catch anymore as Ventus openly broke down, but he understood. He handed Ventus back the bottle, watching as his reflection took a long gulp. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for Ventus to answer he slipped back inside his room, closing it behind him gently and looking over to Axel. The redhead was still asleep and cuddling the pillow close to him as the snow fell outside under a thick white cotton blanket. Crossing the room on silent feet, he walked over to the chest of drawers. Sliding the first drawer open, he pulled out some black trousers and pulled them on over his shorts, not bothering to take them off as he pulled his shirt over his head and slung it to the floor.

He hissed as the white bandages over his shoulder pulled and winced, dragging out a black jumper and pulling it on before he pulled on his boots, hopping on either foot as he pulled them on before he tied the laces and looked about the floor. After a quick sweep of the room he located his cloak and threw it about his shoulders, fastening it in place and giving Axel one last smile before he slipped back out into the hallway on silent feet, grateful for his long practice under the Neko city's cloak of darkness.

Outside he found Ventus still wobbling in the same spot, half slumped against the wall as he drank the last few drops from his bottle and frowned when he realised no more was coming out. He stared at it for a moment expectantly before he turned to Roxas and raised an eyebrow at him, his cheeks flushed a deep crimson as his eyes glazed over with the foggy aptitude of drink.

"Wha's with the get-up?"

Roxas never answered. Instead he walked forwards and grabbed Ventus' arm non-too gentle and began to drag him along the corridor. In his drunken state Ventus' attempt at a struggle was pitiful, and Roxas knew he needed to work quickly if he was to complete what he hoped he wouldn't have to. He didn't think it possible. Zack never left any men behind, and he never forgot to tie the knots in his plans after he had finished with them. Of course, everything Ventus had mumbled could just be drunken jabber, and if it was Roxas would have his say when Ventus sobered up. As they reached the steps Roxas pulled Ventus to him and slung the battling blonde's arm over his shoulder, cursing loudly when Ventus knocked his shoulder in his flailing state before he gave up trying to help the blonde down the steps and dragged him down instead, not caring about the bumps and bangs he received on the way and smirking slightly when Ventus mumbled about being sick, feeling a small piece of revenge for his throbbing wound.

They finally reached Ventus' floor and Roxas pried the bottle away from Ventus' hand when the Raion male finally realised he had a weapon he could use and threatened him with it. All hell had broken loose when he had pried it away from Ventus' fingers and left it beside the castle wall at the beginning of the corridor where he hoped a maid would get to it before someone fell on it. Avoiding the sloppy swipe aimed at his head, Roxas stopped outside Namine's door and hammered on it three times. He waited impatiently as the sound of shuffling echoed inside, pushing a suddenly tired and snoozing Ventus off of his wounded shoulder and upright every few seconds to prevent the blonde falling asleep, occasionally clicking his fingers in front of his face and steadying him when Ventus leaned over to one side too far.

There was the soft sound of the clicking lock before the door was opened and a bedraggled and yawning Namine stood in the doorway with confused eyes. She rubbed at them softly, leaning against the frame of the wood before she blinked twice to clear her vision and let out a small sad smile at the sight of her friend. Looking between Roxas' raised eyebrow and folded arms and Ventus' promising death threats towards his mirror image, she didn't quite know what to say.

"I think this belongs to you." Roxas mumbled, catching Ventus once more as the blonde took a heavy step forwards and sunk down to one knee. Roxas heaved him up by his upper arms and Namine straightened the Raion out in the front, her delicate fingers placed against his chest as she looked into his glazed over eyes that were inevitably lost.

"Oh, Ventus, you know drink isn't the answer."

Ventus gave her a sloppy grin and held onto her fingers against his chest clumsily. "Fuckin' helps though."

"Since when did you become such an abrasive brute?" She gave Roxas a helpless look and another faint smile. "Thank you, Night Crawler. I'll make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble tonight, and I'm sorry he woke you." She looked down on her friend once more. "How he even managed to find you in this state I'm not sure-"

"Inu tol' me." Ventus growled out, pulling himself up and teetering again. "Said I need anythin' I find him."

Roxas pulled back and out of the way of the thumb that would have hit him in the eye. Shaking his head, he grabbed the protesting Raion by his upper arm and began walking forwards, forcing Namine to scoot against the door as he squeezed past her and wandered over to the bed with the tussled bed sheets. He set Ventus down heavily with a grunt and watched as his doppelganger fell sideways and began to rub his face against the sheets, mumbling nonsense that slowly faded out into silence before soft snores began to echo up.

Roxas placed his hands on his hips and turned back to Namine as she closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked between the two Raion's in the room and spoke. "I wanted to speak to you…." He paused, looking outside at the snow and thinking hard again. "Ventus mentioned something about his father and the Neko King. A hunch tells me you might know more about it than what Ventus managed to spill out." He turned to her, watching as her gaze fell to the floor. "I need to know what happened."

"Why?" Namine whispered, her voice icy as she looked over to Ventus where he slept with his head buried in her pillow. Carefully she crossed the room and knelt beside him, moving some of his hair out of his face and watching as he mumbled incoherent words before she reached further down the bed and pulled the cover up and over his shoulders. She never looked over to Roxas as she continued, her thumb making its way to brush over Ventus' cheek. "It's not like you could do anything anyway."

Roxas itched his nose absentmindedly and made his way fully over to the window, looking outside and down over the dock below. "Maybe I don't wear a crown, and I don't act like I should, but I am a king, princess. It's not a title I want, but it's the title I chose." He tensed his shoulders as the sun began to peek gloomily through the snow clogged clouds. "If there is any way I can help you, I'll do my best."

Namine glanced up towards him and frowned. "I'm sorry, Night Crawler, but your best isn't good enough. My father is already dead." Her voice broke at the word but she held strong, bringing her hand up to her chest where the Raion pendant rested between her breasts. "I don't think any type of sorcery you own could bring him back."

Roxas flinched at the icy tone, still looking out over the snow and the beginnings of light. "Maybe I can't bring him back, but there's every chance his father could still be alive in that castle. I know the Neko King, and I know that castle. Hell, I was locked in the dungeons of the place enough times as a kid." He shook his head and let out a hollow, bitter laugh. "I know that the Neko King won't kill someone of high importance. He'll want a ransom; a reason to draw you back. Just like he did me." He turned back to her, brushing the back of his cloak behind him as he frowned, catching her stern gaze with his own. "He's going to use Ventus, and this," he cast his gaze over the drunken situation, "to draw you in so he can hold onto that." He pointed at the chain about her neck and watched as her fingers clutched defensively about it. "Now I'm asking you, not as a friend or someone concerned about your wellbeing, because to be honest I've got more than enough crap on my plate as it is and I'm tired of picking up the pieces of other people's mess," he watched her nose wrinkle and continued, too frustrated and tired to care. "So I'm asking you as a concerned onlooker, is there any chance I can stop that piece of the amulet falling into the Neko King's grasp? Because if Ventus gets drunk again, and he finds a horse, I won't be running after him, princess. And I can't afford for you to go after him either."

Silence met him, and Roxas was unsure whether he had upset her or stunned her. She fiddled with the chain about her neck, looking him up and down before she bit at her bottom lip and glanced over at Ventus. When she spoke her voice was a whisper, but there was some defeated warmth that had finally come back to her chilly tone. "I don't quite know what you expect me to say, Night Crawler…. Ventus is not himself. I have never seen him act so brash before. However, I have also never seen him quite take to drink."

"It changes people." Roxas mumbled, folding his arms across his chest as his ears twitched. "You can be sure of that."

"Mm… but still you refuse to clarify what your intentions are." She looked up to him and frowned. "You are most certainly a slippery character, Night Crawler…I hope to one day understand you."

"You don't have to understand." Roxas mumbled, weighing up his options carefully before finally his conscience won over and he found himself succumbing to the questioning judgment she scowled at him with. "Just hear me out, and tell me if I've finally gone mad. Ventus…from what I can tell he's determined, skilled, well-balanced and fair judging. But tonight I saw another side to him – a reckless side. If he was to slip out into the dead of night and head back the way you came you would most certainly follow-"

"I would do no such thing!" Namine whispered harshly, bowing her head prettily as she did so and coughing ever so gently for an excuse to bring her hands up to cover her blushing cheeks. "I have my kingdom to think abou-"

"But would you consider it when Ventus is charging full speed into a trap? Or would you be more concerned on focusing in on that slight chance that you could stop him and save him?" Her silence told him all that he needed to know and Roxas continued. "I'm not a stranger to the Neko capital or the castle, princess. It's a day's ride from here and on Roric I could smash that timeframe completely. There's the chance of danger and it's not exactly the optimum setting for stealth outside." He looked out the window and glared at the sunlight. "But the day is still fresh and everyone in this city slumbers, as I'm sure they do in the Neko Kingdom. I'm offering you one chance to stop this madness before it goes too far. In three day's time I ride for the Ushi Kingdom and no help will come to you when Ventus undoubtedly departs to save his father in a drunken daze. By then it will be too late for me to come back to help you and the men I leave behind will be too few to leave their post's to aid you. You will be alone in your decision to attempt to save Ventus when this happens."

Namine glanced over at the sleeping Raion and let her fingers slip to the covers so that she could fumble with them helplessly. "You speak as if he is not with us, Night Crawler. I fear you have become delusional in your hours without sleep."

"He is with us now, yes. But I have seen desperation before, princess. It has a certain smell to it. Call me mad," he shrugged his shoulders, "but I've seen men do stupider things at greater risk for smaller prizes. Love is a grand asset and a hindering obstacle. He is going to attempt to save his father; the father he knows is alive just as I know it and so to do you, and when he does he will not think of you as you rest behind the safety of these walls. But he will think of you as he stands before the Neko gates like an open beacon of oil waiting to be struck and set alight. The Neko King has the Raion General as a lure, princess…Ventus is but the first fish he hopes to reel in; you are but the additional trinket he would gain, and the item about your neck would place another weight upon my damn shoulders if he should get his hands on it."

"Then I would make sure he should never hold it! Even if he should torture my soul out of me!"

Roxas shook his head, a sad smile slipping onto his lips. "To what good? You're not the only Raion heir." His smile fell as Namine's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. "With another piece of the amulet safe the Neko King will draw me out to war, as he is pushing me to already." He grimaced and rubbed at his arms, buckling under the weight that bound itself about his shoulders and clawed at him constantly. "I cannot win this war, princess-"

"What are you talking about?" Namine questioned, standing up and glaring at him as her fringe brushed in front of her eyes ever so slightly. "Of course you can! I know you have control of the south, and the Tora's will flock to you behind Axel, as will the Kuma behind Xion and the Raion's behind me, and-"

Roxas broke her off with laughter – honest, genuine laughter. He didn't know where it had stemmed from, and as Namine fell into silence he found himself wiping away a tear of amusement from his eyes as he looked her over in her confused and agitated state. "Namine, please, let me enlighten you on the situation a little; everyone seems to think I'm someone I'm not, and you all have this idea of a perfect happy ending. Let me show you what the Neko King and I see." His laughter drained and his tone became serious once more as he closed his eyes and began.

"When I leave to take the Ushi Kingdom my guard will be dropped down to three thirds what it is now. Only a third of my men will stand defending this land. When Ventus runs and you follow-"

"I wouldn't-"

"Don't lie to me, Namine! I know you would!" Roxas snapped, pushing her back into silence as he sighed, hating himself for being frustrated as he continued. "You will follow, I know you will because it's what I would do and did do for my brother's, and when you do the Neko King won't have to torture you because Larxene will take the piece from you and give it to him. Under her rule the Raion Kingdom will march against me, blocking me in from the north. Yes, the Shika and maybe soon the Hitsuji have joined me, but the Shika are sly and the Hitsuji blocked off from me by the Neko Kingdom. Axel…" He stopped and smiled, looking down at his wrist where the Tora pendant waited hidden before he felt his smile slip. "Reno is in charge of the Tora Kingdom, not Axel. The Tora's will march against me because Reno hate's my damn guts. If nothing else he'll strike me down out of revenge and claim an ally out of the many who would flock to him. Axel can't save me from that. And Xion, yeah she would lend me a hand if I needed it, but again at what cost? And how long would it take for them to get here? Assuming that they could get here at all; they would still have to pass the Neko King's ally – the Saru, and the undecided Uma and Nezumi nations." He stopped and took a deep breath. "From the west the Shika will turn a blind eye and let the Neko King pass through their lands to strike me down-"

"You don't know tha-"

"I don't need someone to tell me they're lying to see it, Namine. I saw the way the Shika Queen smiled; the way she conducted the damn document. I might have signed it, but I read it first, too. There's no gain for me in that slip of parchment. All I did was buy more time."

"But she's loyal to-"

"Seifer." Roxas finished, sighing heavily and rubbing his forehead. "And Seifer is a character I can't judge at the moment. The Raion's, the Neko's and the Tora's are all going to be planning their move against me, and thanks to that damn document I have to make a move to try and take the Ushi capital to make it look as if I know what I'm doing in this damn war." Roxas gave his head another shake and leaned back against the wall. "So, if I can stop Ventus from running away, and keep you here, safe, away from that bloody sister of yours, then I can stop the Raion's making their first move."

"How-"

"Namine, I'm genuinely sorry for your loss but your father is dead – you confirmed as much. I destroyed almost the entire Raion Fleet and now I have you here with the pendant. No matter what Larxene says, her people won't move against me whilst they think I'm holding you hostage-"

"Hostage!" Namine cried, outraged for a moment as she took a step back before Roxas held up his hands defensively.

"I'm not taking you hostage, I just want people to think that. That way, even if your sister want's to try and send your troops out she can't. Not with you still here."

Namine's eyes darkened. "So you're using me."

Roxas shrugged again. "To be honest, yeah. I know it sounds cruel, but I have to try and save these people, Namine. I can pull the Shika in line and force them to stick to their word, and I can fend of the Neko King for a time and even attempt to holt the Ookami if they come too close, but I can't take on the Neko's, the Tora's, The Raion's and the Ookami all at once. Not by myself."

"But what about the Tora?"

"The Tora won't be able to make it through Neko or Raion territory without making an alliance they can't afford. In a way my enemies are protecting me from the Tora's. For now, anyway. So I'm asking," he took a deep breath. "Can you give me your word here and now that you won't run after Ventus when he leaves? Because I won't be chaining him down or locking him up, princess. He hasn't done anything wrong, and I wouldn't be able to justify it to the court."

Namine bit at her lip once more and looked over to Ventus, curling her hands in his as she brushed his fringe away from his eyes and smiled as he groaned lightly. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her hand away and clenched her fist, looking over to Roxas with eyes that brimmed with fuelled determination. "What would you propose we do, Night Crawler?"

Roxas nodded, stepping forwards and away from the window. "We don't have a lot of time. Xemnas and Merlin will be up soon and they'll snap the castle from its daze." He made his way towards the door, lifting his hood to cover his face as he did. "I'm going to be leaving for two days. On the third day I have to march north with my men." He turned back to her as he met the door, watching as she stepped closer to him. "If I'm not back, for whatever reason, keep my men here." Roxas held her confused stare and refused to let it go as he placed his hand on the door handle. "Keep them here, Namine. Don't let them march north! Do you understand me?"

Namine furrowed her brows, confusion edging across her face as she shook her head. "No. Why might you not be back? Night Crawler, where are you going? What are you-"

"This conversation never happened." Roxas growled, turning the handle and holding the door in place as it clicked as he continued to stare at her. "We never spoke; you never saw me; this never happened."

"But-"

"When Ventus wakes up you tell him you found him wandering the halls and brought him back to keep an eye on him."

"But he'll remember-"

"Trust me, anybody that drunk won't remember a thing." His glare softened and he let a small smile slip onto his lips. "Keep an eye on him, Namine. Keep him here and keep him safe. I'll be back in two days."

Namine reached out and grabbed his hand as he went to open the door. "But what do I tell people when they ask where you are?"

Roxas grinned, opening the door and pulling his hood further down about his face as Namine released him. "I don't know what you're talking about, princess. How would you know where I am? You never saw me."

With those words he left quickly, exiting the room and refusing to look back at her as he swept down the hallways as fast as he dared, passing sleeping guards that snoozed on the spot. He finally made it to the bottom and cursed as the castle began to grow lighter from the ever growing sun. Stepping outside, he inhaled sharply at the sudden drop in temperature and made his way across the snow clogged courtyard to the stables, his hood still low over his face.

Inside the stables the scent of straw met his nostrils and he twitched his ears at the sound of whickering beasts and neighing horses, looking through the stalls until he finally met the ruby eyes of Roric from the back. Walking up to the beast, he smiled, raising his hand to pat Roric's neck as he unlocked the stall and entered. There was no time to search for a saddle, so Roxas settled for an easy bridle that slipped over Roric's nose and led him out of the stables, his hooves clicking against the stone loudly as they left and grating against Roxas' ears.

Outside the cold was bracing and Roric shuddered and nibbled at his arm, flicking his mane back and forth as he snorted in the cold air. Roxas smiled again, remembering Xemnas warning him not to ride Roric as he ground his teeth together and jumped up onto Roric's back, pulling the reins to him unnecessarily as he felt Roric open his wings slowly, a low aching throb coming to his shoulder beneath the wounds. Looking left, he was grateful to find the soldiers wrapped in thick furs and still asleep and snoozing against the posts of the gates they were supposed to be guarding. He shook his head, stifling a laugh and deciding to let Merlin deal with them as he pulled Roric upwards into the sky.

Immediately the wind embraced him and Roric's wings beat into a steady rhythm that sent shockwaves of burning pain down his wounded side, but he had a job to do if he was to keep the Raion amulet safe and out of the hands of the Neko King. He couldn't leave it to chance and risk it all on the feverish hormones of two interlocked lovers, not when the lives of his entire kingdom rested on it. As he guided Roric over the castle and up into the clouds, he wracked his brain to think of a way he could do it; a way he could break free the man who had helped Zack and Axel, but as he thought hard he swallowed hard to find that he could come up with nothing. But he couldn't openly rage war against the Neko King either. It would be complete suicide.

Sighing heavily, he hoped he came up with a plan by the time he hit Neko land and recklessly sped off into the growing grey clouds that spat snow down in soft flurried flakes once more.

* * *

I know, only small - but the next one is very large so I had to cut this small section away from it so that there wouldn't be too much of a giveaway in the next chapter. Anyway, next chapter I promise you Roxas (obviously) Zack, Luxord, Neko King, Reno (didn't see that coming, did you ;) ) Vanitas, Marluxia and Demyx :) Hope that get's your brains fizzing for a lil while and I hope you all enjoyed :)

Thank you to all of my awesomely amazing favers and reviewers! you are all so legendary!

**mitzi-hindle - I'm glad it granted your wish :) and I'm so glad you liked the ending lol, I was nervous about putting it up. haha, so many people thought this chapter would be Cloud and co. ^_^ glad I could surprise you all! **

**Stalker - I'm glad you enjoyed it :) and I'm so glad these updates manage to do that! It makes updating so worthwhile :D **


	36. Turning the Tide, part one

The throne room of the Tora castle was dark and covered in the banishing glow of the torchlight that sank down from the walls and slithered across the large white stone floor. In the centre of the grand, empty room, lost deep in thought as he sat in his father's throne, was Reno. The deep purple rings beneath his eyes reflected his lack of sleep as he interlinked his hands and rested his chin upon them, staring down at the ground fiercely as he reflected on the dying ends of his father's kingdom.

Since Axel had left and ran away with the enemy he had lost practically everything. The castle had been significantly burned and had taken weeks to repair; his father's ashes had been scattered amongst the coals of the burning wooden frame and had been lost to the horrid wind; his guards, after the shambled mess he had failed to grasp, had become burned by their own fire and their new leader's weakness, and as a result they had grown bitterly and begrudgingly followed him out of respect for their country. The Raion princesses had returned back to the Raion Kingdom and broken the treaty his father had worked hard to put in place, and now they joined with the Neko King and the Buta King, further dividing the Raion and Tora Kingdom's and driving a stake through the very heart of Reno's world. His kingdom had become divided and rebellions had plagued his thoughts as he was pressurised night and day by the Neko King to join ranks with him.

If Reno hadn't become lost in his zombie-like state he would have gladly accepted the Neko King's offer. But he couldn't. Because Axel was still out there, and rumour had it he was being held by the Buta King. If Reno joined the Neko King's side in the war he would risk the Buta King hurting Axel. Reno flinched at the recognition of the thought and shuddered in the dark. He hadn't been the nicest brother in the world to Axel, but he wouldn't let him get hurt by his foolish mistake, even if he was feeling slightly unfriendly thoughts towards his brother for ever putting him in the situation he was currently faced with. After all, if Axel had not attempted to save the blasted Neko that had mocked him and the entire Tora Kingdom none of this mess would have occurred. His father would still be alive, their Kingdom would be well, and Reno would be left to become an outcast in the shadows rather than the martyr in the spotlight.

There was an echoing knock at the end of the long hall before the door was thrown wide and Vanitas entered. The Tora lieutenant cursed heavily as he dragged with him a heavily bound individual that Reno couldn't quite make out through the shadows. The doors closed behind them both and Vanitas whacked the person heavily on the back of the head, causing them to yelp as he dragged them further through the hall and stopped at the base of Reno's throne. Vanitas threw the person down and gave Reno a quick Tora solute, panting and resting his foot on the individuals back to prevent them getting up as he swallowed hard and spoke through ragged gasps.

"My King…. We found…this…" he stopped, still gasping for air as he looked at the prisoner that was wriggling beneath his boot. He glanced back up at Reno and frowned to find the redhead staring down on the prisoner with recognition and humour in his eyes.

Reno leaned back in his throne and smiled, his voice thick and hoarse from its lack of use. "Let him up, Vanitas. That's no way to treat a man of such high upstanding birth."

Vanitas' frown deepened, but he didn't question his order. Leaning down, he grabbed the Ookami prisoner by his bound hands and yanked him upwards, ignoring the curses thrown his way as he held him fast. Sea green eyes opened with pain, the bruises along his jawline prominent in the dimming torchlight as Demyx glared up at Reno with as much hate as could be mustered when bound and wounded before an official of the foreign land he was upon.

Reno's smile fell and he felt the growl begin at the base of his throat and work its way up into a vicious snarl he couldn't repress. "Well, well…if it isn't little Prince Demyx, Axel's best friend and accomplice. You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, puppy."

"Who you calling puppy, kitten!" Demyx spat, wincing once more as Vanitas twisted his arm dangerously behind his back and his muscles began to protest.

Reno ignored the insult and continued with his own ramblings, speaking more to himself than to Demyx. "I heard your uncle managed to make his way back from his banishment on the Cast Away Islands. Funny. Your father always called him mad and chaotic, but it's your uncle still standing. Not your father. And here you are, at my feet, when only three months ago you were under my father's protection and given complete free run of this castle and city. Sephiroth now rules the entire north-west, doesn't he?"

"He rules nothing!" Demyx spat, growling when Vanitas pushed his hand further up his back. "Sephiroth will be begging for mercy by the time I'm through with him!"

"That's not the way I see it." Reno laughed, his voice completely devoid of humour. "Look at you! On your knees, the rightful heir of an entire kingdom! If you're going to have your uncle begging for mercy why were you hiding in my lands? Why not take charge of your kingdom and rise up against him?"

Demyx looked away, shame hitting him hard in the chest and winding him. "My people are too weak to rise against him. He's called to him demons from the foreign land and he plans to take this world as his trophy. Even the south won't be safe by the time he's through with it-"

"The south is at war with itself plenty." Reno mumbled, waving the issue away with his hand. "By the time your uncle gets down there won't be a south left. And I'm more than capable of looking after my kingdom."

"It looks like it."

"Watch your tongue, dog!" Vanitas barked.

Reno's eyes narrowed and he frowned, looking down on his prisoner with judging contempt. "I heard your uncle suffered a tremendous failure on the Nezumi coast. His ships were all but destroyed in the fog when he engaged with the Nezumi fleet…he only just managed to escape with his life. If the Nezumi could do it, why couldn't you?"

"It's not that simple!" Demyx growled. "The Nezumi got lucky! Sephiroth is not a seafaring man, he's a barbaric lunatic! If it weren't for the fog he would have succeeded. The Nezumi snuck up on him." Demyx caught Reno's hard stare and let out a hollow laugh. "You think he won't claim his revenge? You think him beaten?" He shook his head, smiling at the stupidity of it all. "He's coming. And he's going to come down on every single one of us hard. The Kuma and the Saru are at war! The Nezumi and Uma are all that stand between him and you. Tell me, when he's claimed his trophy and added more men to his army out of fear, how will you fend him off? With two broken sections of land? Face it, Reno! You failed in taking over from your father! You divided this land, and unless you reunite it soon you'll be feeling a lot more than shivering shame slipping down the back of your neck! Don't you see? That's where all of you failed! Why do you think the Neko King stands strong where you've all fallen in cold blood?"

Reno stayed quiet and Demyx continued, his tone desperate and his voice filled with anguish. "It's because he was prepared! He knew what was coming and he bought his allies early. Who have you to back you up in the dark of the night? When the battle is here, who will the mighty Tora's call upon for help? Sephiroth is colonising an army the south cannot stand against! He will take the pickings of the Kuma and Saru war and he will make his way towards us. The south is too busy bickering over foolish notions and pride to see the bigger picture! The time to choose an ally is falling short! I would suggest you seek out your broken bridges and heal them soon."

"You would have me go crawling on my hands and knees to the Neko King?"

"Never!" Demyx growled. "I would ask no man to crawl! Speak with him as a man of a proud nation. He's as desperate in this war as the rest of us."

"And if he asks for a substitute to secure my loyalty? A prize, if you will. What then? Would you have me hand him gold and jewels? Because I fear he has more than his stomach full of that-"

"Give him me." Demyx spat, his rage building. He just needed to get past the Tora's. If he could get to the Neko Kingdom he would work his way from there and escape, maybe heading into the Shika and Buta territory until he could find Axel. Pulling himself back to the present, he watched Reno's eyebrow lift with confusion and growled once more, determined to make the blind fool in front of him see as his arm was pushed further up his back by Vanitas. "The Neko King'll want me because he thinks he can use me to quell Sephiroth. He'll want your alliance, and he'll accept the lower offer. Trust me."

"Trust an enemy?" Reno let out a laugh and straightened up from where he had been slouching. "I suppose an alliance would be in check." He thought back to his earlier thought on Axel and became broody once more. He needed the alliance, Demyx was right about that. If he didn't side with the Neko King soon the Neko army would come his way, and Sephiroth would topple down on him from the north. If he could rid himself of the Ookami brat and secure an alliance in the same move he could demand that Axel remain unharmed until he was returned to the Tora Kingdom as a sign of good faith. Then he could deal with his little brother himself.

Smirking, he ignored Vanitas' raised eyebrow. His sapphire eyes glowed dangerously in the torchlight, and Reno let a grin come to his lips as he looked down on the Ookami who pushed his ears back against his head and looked almost afraid (although he attempted not to show it). "Alright, Prince Demyx. I accept your proposal." He looked over Demyx's head to where Vanitas was looking to him expectantly whilst he still held onto a weakly struggling Demyx. "Prepare the troops, General. We march at dawn."

* * *

Roxas stopped in the centre of the forest, rubbing at his eyes as he looked about the white pines amidst the bleak sky. He knew where he was going out of pure instinct, but it was still unnerving for him to think that he was making his way through a white world in a black cloak atop a black beast. In all fairness he was a sitting target, and the fog that had settled was so thick and dense he couldn't see past the one line of trees before him, even though he knew more was there. His clothes were soaked from the moist air and the snow seemed to cluster about Roric.

It was for these reasons that Roxas jumped down from Roric and made his way over to a rather large unburdened oak. Roric followed obediently, and Roxas stopped before the large bare tree, looking up at its withering branches and smiling slightly as his breath frosted in the air before he reached around Roric and began rummaging through the saddle bag. It was too dangerous to travel atop Roric through the mist and there was no way he would be able to make his way back because of it. He had a feeling he would find the Neko capital easily, but finding his way back to Roric amid the trees would be hard, even more so seeing as his beast would have to hide amongst the white snow and duck low to avoid being captured by patrolling guards.

Finally he finished his rummaging and pulled out a small blade no bigger than his palm. Giving Roric one last pat on the nose, he left him by the tree, commanding him through their telepathic link to remain hidden in the snow as he made his way away from him. With every step his boots sank deeper and a chill would creep up his spine and cause him to shiver and gasp openly in the cold air. He stopped further along and glanced back to Roric's faint outline, smiling before he turned to the tree beside him and slid his knife under the bark, hammering it down hard with his palm and flinching when his numb fingers protested. But still the brittle bark broke away and fell to the ground, revealing the smooth cream flesh of the tree beneath which stood out in dire contrast to the white snow and the black bark.

As he made his way along, every five steps he would mark his way. They were hunter's marks, a trick Zack had taught him when he was young to help him find his way about the city, and although he knew he posed a risk of someone spotting him, the chance of them finding the mark in the first place when not looking for it was minimal, and that was the comforting thought he clung to as he made his way towards the invisible city.

Half an hour later Roxas' palm was openly stinging and burning from the cold as he rammed it once more down through the bark and trudged on. He knew the sun was up high in the sky, yet through it the mist prevailed and sunk heavily through the trees, leaving him in doubt of whether he was going the correct way. But eventually, as he was near on exhausted and ready to give up, Roxas found himself stepping on something that creaked and groaned beneath him. He stilled instantly, looking down to the snow about his boots as it melted and a soft pool of freezing water began to lap against the leather. Cursing under his breath, he went to move his weight back the way he had come, but as he placed pressure back on his heel the groan increased in integrity and seemed to echo within and without him, forcing him to fold his ears back as he looked about through the mist once more.

He should have known when he had taken several paces and his grasping outstretched hands had failed to meet the bark of a solid tree, but instead he had continued walking, blinded by his need to get in and out of the city undetected as soon as possible. And now, as he looked about and openly groaned, he recognised he was stuck. The water began to intensify about his ankle, and Roxas let out another shaky breath, stepping forwards and flinching at the groan of the ice that seemed to send a relapsing through him.

"Don't move."

Roxas turned silently, moving fast and cursing when his foot sank further beneath the water until his left foot was completely engulfed. Looking up, he let a faint smile come to his lips to find Zack standing before him a few feet away, barely visible through the mist. The older Neko's eyes were calculating and intense, a frown was set thickly upon his face, and he stood wrapped in layers of furs with his hands on his hips. All in All he looked fuming and annoyed, but Roxas was more concerned about another matter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas asked, wincing at the recognition that he could no longer feel his foot and the ice was cracking faster, its groans getting ever louder.

"Language…" Zack mumbled, pacing slightly on the edge before he sighed and shook his head. "And I'm here saving your butt…as usual."

Roxas rolled his eyes, slight panic creeping up on him as his other foot began to sink dangerously. He lifted his foot, attempting to place it forwards before the ice roared and his other foot sank further down into the freezing water.

"Don't move!" Zack snapped, forcing Roxas to look up at him as the older male kneeled down heavily and brushed away some of the lighter snow to reveal the black water beneath. "You must be on a section of the lake with thin ice." Glancing back up, he caught Roxas' sheepish look and sighed. "Just what the hell where you doing out here, anyway?"

"Why where you following me?" Roxas growled back, placing his foot carefully down and folding his ears back when the ice cracked hollowly.

"Because I knew something like this would happen." Zack mumbled, standing up slowly as he looked about through the mist. "You always was too easily distracted. Daydreamer through and through, that's you in a nutshell."

"I wasn't daydreaming-"

"You were thinking, but you weren't looking where you were going." Zack shrugged. "Call it what you will, but to me that's daydreaming. Now, I need you to listen very carefully and do everything I say exactly as I say it. Got it?" When Roxas nodded Zack returned it, gave the ice one last shady glance and let out a deep breath. "Right, on three you're gonna jump and I'll-"

"Are you insane?!" Roxas whispered harshly, ignoring the glare Zack gave him.

"Roxas, have I ever steered you wrong before?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, a slight smile coming to his face despite the situation he was in. "You really want me to go into all of them now?"

"Don't get smart with me." Zack mumbled, pointing at Roxas before he held his hands out and flexed his fingers. "If we don't get you away from that patch you'll sink and fall through. That water's too cold to survive in. Now, on three. One." Zack bent his legs and watched as Roxas gave the surrounding area a quick wary glance. "Two." Roxas' eyes flicked back up to meet him, and Zack caught the apprehension and fear held within them. "Three!"

Roxas leapt, the ice crumbled beneath him and the water invaded the snow like large sucking sinking pool. Zack held his hand out and latched them about Roxas, holding on tight as the impact sent him hurtling backwards where they both continued to skid along the ice through the snow until finally they came to a stop. Zack still held on tight to Roxas, his eyes closed as he twitched his ears about and listened for any sign that the ice was beginning to crack. But when none came, and Roxas began to wiggle on top of him and mumble under his breath, Zack slowly released him and sat up carefully.

Roxas pulled away, sitting down carefully on the ice and avoiding Zack's stern glare as he began to rub at the cold leather of his shoes. Turning to glance over his shoulder, he looked back at the patch that had disappeared amongst the mist and spoke up quietly. "Why did you follow me?"

Zack raised an eyebrow at the question. "I saw you heading out…I had a hunch you'd be going this way."

"So you thought you'd stalk me through the woods?"

"I've only just caught up to you." Zack mumbled, a frown spreading thick and fast over his face. "I had to steal that Raion kid's horse to try and match you. When I lost you in the tree's I thought the worst until I saw that black thing you ride. I followed your marks on from there." A silence passed between them before Zack reached out and grabbed Roxas' shoulder, turning him about to face him. "So why are you out here? I'm guessing it's not to go swimming…"

"You left Ventus' father in there…" Roxas mumbled. "I thought you always said-"

"Sometimes it's not possible to save everybody, Roxas. He made a sacrifice to get his kid out of the way and put himself in the line of danger instead." Zack shrugged. "I'd deny no man his right to defend his children."

Another silence settled and Zack pulled his hand away, standing up carefully to avoid a repetition of the incident only a few minutes prior before he turned and held his hand out to Roxas. "Come on then," he laughed, and Roxas had to look up and blink twice in disbelief at the hand before him. "Let's go finish what you started."

Roxas took the hand warily as the strong grasp pulled him up onto unsteady feet. He watched Zack apprehensively as the older male turned from him and began walking away. "What, that's it? No lecture, no punishment, no chastising words? Just 'let's go'?" He said the words with confusion and Zack looked back to him with a lopsided grin.

"No, you're still grounded when we get back, and I'm sure Cloud'll have something to say, but I don't think in the middle of a forest is the best time to implement your punishment, do you?"

"Grounded?!" Roxas shouted, following after Zack hurriedly as Zack walked away from him. "For what? For tying up your loose ends?" He watched as they entered a line of trees and Zack pulled a knife free from where it had been sleeping against his belt. With a grunt Zack hammered the knife down through the tree in a quick slice and chipped away some of the bark, continuing with Roxas' marks as he listened with folded back ears and a slipping smirk. "And why the heck does Cloud need to know? I thought me and you were partners!"

Zack let out a heavy sigh and turned back to Roxas, watching as the blonde folded his ears back and glared up at him as his wet feet sunk further into the snow and he shivered slightly beneath his black cloak. "We are partners," Zack mumbled, turning back around and continuing on his path as the soft crunch of the snow behind him certified that Roxas was following. "But you never told me you were leaving to come back here. What, was your plan to just wander up to the Neko capital, bang on the city gates and demand to be let in?" He let out a short brisk laugh and shook his head. "You should have come to me, Roxas. You know you can trust me."

"If I can trust you then why are you turning me over to Cloud?" Roxas folded his arms, slightly frustrated at his adopted brother. When a silence settled between them for a few minutes and neither spoke Roxas let out a loud puff of breath and threw his arms wide, his tone taking on a whiney pitch. "Zack, you know he'll chew me out! And he's already out for my blood for running off in the first place."

"Well, if you'd stop getting in trouble people would stop coming after you." Zack turned his head slightly to the side as Roxas caught up to him before he marked his way through the fog against another tree. "Roxas, you have to understand, I'm only trying to protect you-"

"By handing me over to Cloud for a royal butt whooping? Yeah, it really looks like it, Zack."

Zack shook his head once more, turning his angle slightly to the left and bumping into Roxas to correct him on his path. "I know you don't think it now, but when you're older and you're actually alive to tell the tale of Cloud kicking your butt you'll thank me for it. I'm only trying to get us through this war, Roxas. All of us. And you running off before dawn isn't exactly making my job any easier."

Roxas rolled his eyes, jogging slightly to keep up with Zack's wide and fast steps. "I never asked you to come-"

"No, but it's a good thing I did. What would have happened if I wouldn't have been here and you fell through the ice? What would you have done?"

"I'd have thought of something…" Roxas mumbled, looking away and carrying on walking as Zack stopped to chip away at another tree. He heard the ground behind him crunch and continued walking, digging his hands deep into his pockets. "I always do…"

He felt a hand lean down against his uninjured shoulder and looked up to find Zack leaning on him, a smile set softly on his face. "Yeah, well, now that I'm here you don't need to do things on your own so much. Let's just concentrate on getting this done so we can get back. Then we can start looking for Sora and Cloud. Deal?"

Roxas felt the beginnings of a smile edge on his lips as he shrugged Zack's arm from his shoulder. "Deal." They started walking again, Zack chipping away every couple of steps and Roxas kicking the snow up with his numb feet.

"Hey, Zack…"

"Mmm?" Zack continued slicing the knife down the back end of some bark before he looked over his shoulder to catch sight of Roxas. The blonde wasn't looking at him, but rather he stared straight through the mist at the white canvas lined with black scaly toothpick trees that surrounded them.

"You think Cloud and Sora are okay?"

Zack yanked his blade free from the wood and turned to face Roxas, leaning back against the tree lightly. "What are you, nuts? I'd bet my life that they're sat living it up somewhere whilst we're out here freezing our tails off." He looked Roxas up and down, took in the furrowed brow and the nervous flick of the blonde's tail before he straightened up and kicked away from the tree. "Why? Has something happened?"

Glancing down, Roxas shook his head. "No…that's what worries me. I've been sat on that throne for over a week and neither of them has contacted me. They must know it's safe, so why not get in touch so I can go get them? Something just doesn't ring right."

"Mmm…" Zack let his thoughts hand in the air before he sighed and made his way over to Roxas once more, ruffling his hair as he passed and ignoring the glare he was given. Placing his hands on his hips, he took a deep breath and looked ahead. "That's a worrying thought, but it's not the most worrying one I'm having at the moment. What we need to be thinking about is how we're going to get in there." He looked through the mist and frowned. "We're so close to the city now that I can almost smell it. We have to think of a way in and deal with what's going on at the present. I need you to focus, Roxas. No more daydreaming like back on the ice. We'll find Cloud and Sora, right now let's just concentrate on getting in and out alive. Okay?"

Roxas nodded, pulling his hood up and over his face before he turned to Zack. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Me? Hey, it was your idea to come down here, I expected you to have a plan to get in."

Scowling, Roxas stepped forwards and let out a deep breath. "No, I didn't have time to think. I guess I was just gonna wing it-"

"What have I told you about that?" Zack groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Before you do anything you always need to think ahead, Roxas. You need to plan everything. You can't afford to get caught-"

"I did plan ahead." Roxas growled, ignoring the glare Zack shot his way. "That's why I'm here tying up the mess you left behind."

"Mess? What mess?! I saved thousands of lives, Roxas. That's more than you've done. Goddess strike me down for leaving a few behind to save the majority!"

"None of them should have been left!" Roxas snapped, watching as Zack's eyes turned slightly cold and dangerous. He knew he had overstepped a line somewhere, but he had to let Zack know that he wasn't just recklessly charging ahead. That he was going back for a reason.

Another silence settled where the two of them continued to glare at each other between the white mist that enveloped them. Finally Roxas gave in and sighed, looking away and rubbing the back of his head as the cold amulet's banged against his wrists and chest.

"I'm sorry…I just…I'm under a lot of pressure to get things right, and I can't afford to let anyone get hurt."

Zack's glare softened before it fell completely, the knife in his hands going back to hide between his belt and milky white skin as he placed his hands back on his hips and began to shed the multiple layers of fur from his shoulders. Roxas raised an eyebrow, slightly confused until Zack finally stopped, standing before him in his original navy blue attire as the two thick black coats rested in a pool about his feet. Zack shivered, rolled his shoulders back, and sneezed slightly, kicking some of the snow away from his boots and smiling.

"It's okay. I guess it can't be easy jumping from one end of the social ladder to the other." He looked back in front of him through the mist and itched the side of his head, his ears twitching slightly. "But still, how are we going to get in…The Neko King's gonna have the entire city on lockdown after the grand escape we pulled. It's going to be impossible to get in through any of the gates on the inner side of the city. And unless we go through them there's no way we can get through to the palace…"

"I'll go in." Roxas mumbled, drawing Zack's attention to him and forcing him to explain. "I have this amulet," he pulled out the blue Neko piece of the amulet and held it out for Zack to see. "I can change my shape with it. That way I can sneak into the city undetected. I'll get into the castle, sneak down into the lower levels and let you in through the moat that runs by the sewage system on the other side. Then we can look for Ventus' father and get out through the lower tunnels. It's the long way round and it's going to be hard to keep track of things, but I think it's the safest way."

Zack watched as Roxas put the pendant back inside his cloak and frowned. "I'm not sure…what if something goes wrong and I'm sat waiting on the other side of the gates? There'd be no way I could reach you-"

"I'll be fine, Zack." Roxas laughed. "Trust me, I've done this a thousand times, what could possibly go wrong this time?"

"That's flawed logic, Roxas."

"It's the only logic I have." Roxas shrugged, closing one eye and thinking hard as he looked up at the sky. "I'm gonna need a disguise, some kind of form to shift in to…it'd have to be someone of some kind of authority to make sure I could get inside the castle, but not someone so high up that they'd question where I've been or why I was outside of the city."

"I don't know anyone like that. Can't you just make someone up?"

Roxas wrinkled his nose before he scratched his head and shrugged. "I'm not really sure if that'll work…I haven't exactly used this thing a lot."

Zack leaned back against a tree, pulling his knife back out and twirling it against his thumb as he thought. "Okay, how about I list of a bunch of descriptions and you just go with it, kay? Then, if it works, we'll have our answer, and if it doesn't," he shrugged, "we'll just have to think of another plan."

Roxas nodded slowly, biting his lip softly. "Yeah…that could work. But nothing too drastic, okay?"

"Roxas," Zack laughed, a devilish smirk coming to his face, "what on earth do you take me for?"

"Now there's a question I shouldn't answer." Roxas grumbled, but no sooner had he started his mutterings than Zack cut him off.

"I think we should play this big. If there's any chance they're going to spot you, they're going to be looking for a teenage, white eared, blue eyed, Neko male. I say we give them the complete opposite." Roxas hissed and Zack's smirk appeared once more on his face. "I think we should give them an adult, blonde eared, green eyed, Neko female." Zack let out a bellowing laugh as Roxas choked back his yelp of surprise and ended up coughing into his fist with flushed cheeks. "What say you to that, Roxas? Still want to go in?"

"Not like that! Goddess above, Zack, trust you to take it to the extreme!"

Zack shrugged. "It's the only way I'd feel better about letting you go in there alone. It's either that, come up with a completely different plan, or pack up your things and start heading home. Because I'm not taking the chance of the Neko King getting his grubby little paws on you, Roxas. So," he rubbed his hands together and smiled at Roxas' distraught and angrily flushed face. "What's it gonna be, Rox?"

Roxas huffed, struggling with himself internally as he groaned and scowled at Zack, hating his own plan more and more as he swallowed back his pride and let out a degraded sigh. Hanging his head in woeful shame, he spoke in a muffled monotone voice. "Fine. But you have to turn around. If something goes wrong I don't want you looking."

Zack rolled his eyes but didn't argue. Turning, he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree with his right shoulder, folding his arms and waiting patiently. He heard Roxas inhale deeply before a silence settled. With his eyes still closed and his world shredded in darkness, Zack spoke up with slight confusion as his muscles tensed at the quiet about him. "Roxas? You okay?"

The voice that answered him was slightly softer, the rough tone edged and rounded to sound slick and golden off the polished tongue. "I'm fine. Think you can turn around now."

Zack turned and opened his eyes, blinking them twice and then twice once more to make sure he was seeing right as a slight half smile came to his face and his arms unfolded from across his chest in shock. Before him a young woman stood, her height roughly the same as Roxas' had been, and although he couldn't see her frame for the cloak that draped over her shoulders, he could tell the figure beneath was thin and shapely tuned. Emerald eyes glared at him with a fire he could only remember seeing in Axel, and the freckled nose was wrinkled in a prudent fashion as the pale cheeks reddened and the petite chin bowed ever so slightly. Slight smaller and fluffier blonde ears twitched atop her head as a cluster of smooth, golden, woven curls fell down to just passed her shoulders.

"Roxas?" Zack asked, slightly uncertain as he looked about the mist before his attention was drawn back to the female tapping her to against the snow.

"Stop gawping, Zack!" The female sighed and brought a smooth hand up to rest against her forehead beneath her fringe. "Yes, it's me. I feel like a fool!"

"You shouldn't." Zack mumbled, stepping forward and walking around Roxas with his finger on his chin. "You look gorgeous. You should stay in this form more often-"

Roxas turned with him, pushing him away faintly and growling. "Stop bothering me, Zack! I'm not a prize pig at a fairground." A look of doubt spread across Roxas' face. "Maybe I should change back. This isn't going to fool anybody-"

"It'd have fooled me." Mumbled Zack, his mind still slightly blown by the transformation as he watched the angry young Neko before him growl dangerously. "I think if you went in like this nobody would recognise you. It's either this or go home, Rox. Which would you rather do?"

Roxas pulled the hood further over his face, hating his feminine hands as he groaned openly and whined, hating the new feeling of baggage on the front of his chest and the thinner frame that had left him slightly off balance and unequipped for flexible movement. "Are those _really_ my only options?"

"If you don't want to do this we can g-"

"No! I never said that!" Roxas shouted, his hands coming up defensively to halt Zack's rant. "But maybe," he lowered his transformed hands and sighed at the soft skin he wasn't used to, "maybe I could choose a different form?"

"Like what?" Zack asked, genuinely curious.

"Gee, I dunno, maybe a damn male-"

"Language!" Zack snapped absentmindedly, the word coming out as more of a reaction than a scolding. "And I don't think that's such a good idea. The Neko King has all of the males within the city who have access to the castle on high scrutiny. There's no way you'd be able to pull it off. But going in as a female, you could pretend to be one of the Queen's ladies or something. She doesn't have anywhere near as high a security as the Neko King. It'd be perfect."

"But I'm not having to go inside the castle in a male form. I could use a male form to get into the city, wait until dusk and transform back into myself. Then I could sneak into the castle as me-"

"But you'd have to leave the prisoner's in the cell all day. What if today is their last day? Then what?"

Roxas groaned, pulling at his softer ears before he wiped his hands across his brow. "Why do you always point out the worst case scenario?"

"Because it's often that scenario that comes true. Now, are we doing this or not? Because if we are then we're going to have to think of some high end excuse to get you past those gates."

Roxas growled, folding his arms across his chest and huffing heavily when they were met with two unfamiliar lumps. "Fine. What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

The Neko Queen sat heavily atop the plush cushion beside her husband's throne, her long hair tied back in a graceful bun as she listened patiently and obediently to him deal punishments to the men of the city who dared to stand against him. Currently he took an audience with several guards that refused to dispose of the bodies of some of the dead, willing that they be returned to their families instead. With a shake of his head and the raising of a fist she flinched to hear men screaming at the sentence of death they were given as they were carted away by the few General's her husband had left.

She had seen a change in the man she had married. A corrupted change she could not stem; like the rotting of a being from the inside that slowly poisoned the mind and left the outside as nothing more than an insecure shell of what used to be. It scared her to think that those remnants where what was in charge of the powerful amulets her husband held so close and dear to his chest. But she dared not to speak out against him. Not when she was surrounded by a nest of vipers with traitorous tongues who would sooner undue her to attempt to take her place amongst the mad insanity of power rather than give her the fair judgment of freedom.

Opening her eyes, she watched as the door was opened once more and a young male guard with silver hair walked briskly down the red carpet. He was tall, his hair spiked upwards and short as his sea-green eyes penetrated every breadth of the room with scolding fairness and equality. On his arm he dragged a cloaked figure that jogged to keep up and failed to struggle as they allowed themselves to be obediently led down the red carpet that had once been white before her husband had ordained his killing spree to the interior of their home. The Queen recognised the young male instantly and sharply. He was the brother of the other household guard who had escaped. Her husband had attempted to have him slaughtered after the younger model of the man before her escaped with the brown headed Neko and the Kitsune. But she hadn't allowed it. Instead she had wooed her husband as the man before her had come to woo her. It was not for her husband's sake that she begged for the man's life, but rather her own.

As her secret lover stood before her now, kneeling before the very man he and the Queen fouled within his own home, the silver haired guard dragged the cloaked figure to their knees and failed to meet the Queen's eyes. They would never allow their secret passion to be shown before a man of such cruelty, but she often wondered, as her husband took every slinging concubine and whore to bed amongst their stained sheets before he sent for her to be claimed, if the man before her thought of her when they were apart, or if she was seen as no more than a jewel to be tainted by both young and old fools alike.

The Neko King leaned forwards slightly, his finger coming to massage the three wiggling chins beneath his jaw as he snorted in the air. "What's this?! You bring forth a traveller? I have stated my rules clearly about travellers! Do not bother me with such ludicrous filth as those that live outside my walls!"

The silver haired soldier stood, and with him he brought the hooded figure too. When the man spoke his voice filled the room and the confidence seemed to outweigh the king's own words. "My Lord, this traveller claims to be of acquaintance with the queen." Sea-green eyes turned to meet the soft depth of the Neko Queen's own, and in them she found the begging favour being uttered without words.

The king turned to her with scrutinising pig-like eyes. They narrowed instantly and he hissed and spat his words down on her. "You would dare to have your friend's adjourn my court, woman?! Explain yourself!"

The Queen stuttered and faltered for a moment, her heart beating as she looked to the shadow in black and back to her lover almost urgently before finally she let out a despondent nod. "Yes, dearest husband. I am sorry. This traveller is indeed my friend."

The Neko King raised his hand, ready to strike. The Queen flinched, the silver haired soldier tensed, and out of the blue the traveller in black spoke up with a soft feminine voice like glazed honey on sweet, sugar filled fruit.

"I am sorry for the disruption, my Lord. My unsavoury act deserves whatever punishment can be thought of. Perhaps a night in the cells with the rats would help calm my imposing notions."

The Neko King stopped and lowered his hand ever so slowly, the ringed gems glistening on his fat sausage-like fingers as he turned to the figure before him. Slowly, and with great strain on both his legs and the groaning throne he sat upon, the Neko King stood and crept down the steps, leaving his quivering and curious queen behind him. The silver haired soldier tensed his grip on the traveller once more, and beneath the hood Roxas had to suppress a yelp at the nails that dug into his upper arm as Riku's elder brother slowly guided him backwards and away from the Neko King's advance.

The Neko King stopped before them and looked the guard up and down, his eyes heavily set upon his soldier until sea-green eyes fell slowly to the floor as the soldiers that aligned the side for protection tightened their grips on their spears. With a suspicious approach, the Neko King turned his gaze on the traveller, taking into account the shapeless frame beneath the black cloak. With lightening quick reactions he pulled down the traveller's hood and his glare fell to find sparkling green eyes avoiding his own gaze, a bashful tint coming softly to dusted, freckled cheeks. The golden curls fell free and the blonde ears were folded back against the females head as she waited respectfully.

With strong, clammy hands, the king raised the young female's cheek and tilted it from left to right, expecting the smooth flesh from all angles. After a few more seconds he let out a short snort of laughter, ignored the glare he was given by the guard holding onto the cloaked guest, and turned back to his startled and confused wife. "Dearest, you say this female is indeed a friend of yours?"

The Queen's dazed eyes turned from the desperation of the sea-green eyes that belonged to the guard to the deep, gazing, urgent emeralds of the female that seemed to quiver under swallowed breath as her husband held onto their jaw roughly. Finally she gave a stout nod and folded her hands graciously into her lap. "She is, dearest husband. Her name is Narah Caelyn. She and I were close as children before I did have the honour of meeting my gracious king."

"Narah Caelyn…" The Neko King mumbled, turning back to Roxas. He smiled as he released the young female's chin roughly and turned to the silver haired guard beside them. "Have my newest member of the court overlook our new guest. I wish for her to be prim and proper. She will meet with me in exactly one hour's time. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good." The king let out a brutal laugh and grinned wickedly. "After all, a friend of my lady Queen's must be treated with the expected courtesy of the court. She and I have not yet been... properly acquainted, shall we say?"

Roxas felt the bite of disgust grip him before Riku's brother grabbed him once more by the upper arm, gave the king a stout bow, and turned them both around without so much as a glimpse at the Neko Queen. Roxas was patrolled back down the red carpet, feeling like a complete fool as they finally made it to the other end of the hall whilst every pair of eyes was trained upon them. As they stepped outside into the hall they passed an old man quibbling with a pair of guards that dragged him along before the great grand oaken doors were slammed shut and they were left in silence. Roxas would have spoken, but behind them lurked three guards in heavy metal armour with a mix of weapons. Roxas knew they didn't stand a chance against them if they were to begin fighting, not in their current state, anyway.

Roxas was led away and down a section of other corridors until finally the guards thinned out to a few that stretched behind and lagged on their duties, and it was in this time that Roxas chose to spoke up whilst carefully peering about for any watching soldiers. "Goddess above, that was intense-"

"Do you have any idea what you being inside the castle means, Roxas?" The silver haired male turned to glare down on the blonde beside him and frowned, blushing slightly as disguised emerald eyes glared back. "Do you know what that bastard wants to do to you?"

"No less than what everyone else wants to do to me." Roxas mumbled, his sweetened voice going quiet as they passed a par of stationary guards. Finally, when they were in the clear, he continued on with harsh whispers. "What's with you, anyway? I thought you were on my side, Gareth!"

"I am…" Gareth mumbled, a look of pain crossing his face at the thought of everything he had lost and had a chance at losing. "But you have to understand, this is the most dangerous place in the entire world for you to be right now. I can't believe Zack actually let you do this!"

"He didn't exactly have much choice." Roxas mumbled, ignoring the stares he was given as he reached up and pulled his hood over his head once more to cover his disguised form. "I feel like a complete twat."

"So you should." Gareth grumbled, drawing Roxas 'glare to him. Holding up his hands defensively, Gareth continued. "Hey, it's not every day I get to see one of the kid's I grew up with change sex because of a necklace. Excuse me for being a little shell-shocked."

Roxas rolled his eyes, yanking his hand out of Gareth's grip. "Yeah, well, get over it. I have work to do and if you blow my cover, Riku's brother or not, there'll be all of hell to pay."

"About that," Gareth said, turning right as Roxas followed. "What are you doing here? If you wanted to take the Neko King out you could have done it already. He was right there in front of you-"

"Yeah, but if I did that my head would be rolling as well as his. I do want to survive this war, you know?" Shaking off the bad feeling that lurked over his shoulder, Roxas shivered and continued. "I need to get to the dungeons."

"The dungeons?" Gareth never looked at him as he spoke. Instead he kept his eyes fixed ahead, his lips barely moving when he spoke. "Why the hell do you…" He trailed off, looking down on Roxas with recognition and feeling his eyes going wide. "No, oh no, Roxas you have got to be insane! The guard's by the dungeons have been doubled since the last breakout. There's no way I can get you down ther-"

"Who said you were taking me anywhere?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Gareth, I appreciate you getting me inside the city, even more so for getting into the castle, and it's good to know there are people I can still trust here, but you have to understand, there's something a lot bigger than both of us coming in to play around here. And if I don't stop it I have a feeling it can only get bigger. I can't ask any more of you than what you've already done for me, and if you want to come with me when I leave I would be honoured to help you find your brother and help you get a sincere title set up in the Buta Kingdom."

For a moment Gareth considered the offer, his eyes going to the floor as he thought it out before he shook his head. "No, I can't. My family is still here. They're too stubborn to move and if I leave the Neko King will have them slaughtered. It took me all my time and effort to get them to leave us alone when Riku ran off…" the silence hung for a moment before Gareth continued with a sad smile on his lips. "But if you do find Riku make sure he's okay for me, won't you?"

Roxas nodded. "Of course I w-"

"Excuse me?

They both turned at the sound of a sickly sweet voice. Before them stood Marluxia, his pink hair as vibrant as ever and his eyes still cold and malicious. He leaned against the side of the wall, looking at his nails with a bored expression before he turned them upwards to catch Gareth and Roxas. Smirking, he kicked off the wall and held himself with an air of dignity, his pink and red dressage perfectly coloured to bring out the false sense of innocence he often held his character so close to. But the remembrance of the pain Marluxia had caused him when he attempted to murder him was still fresh in Roxas' mind.

Marluxia tilted his head to the side almost playfully. "I'm sorry, but if I'm correct the king asked you to bring his new favourite to me, did he not?" When Gareth only glared and Roxas kept silent Marluxia continued with a fake smile. "Oopsy daisy," he patted his hand against his mouth and rolled his eyes as if he had accidentally heard a secret. "Was I not supposed to know that?" He let out a fake laugh and pointed between them. "You had best both not be keeping secrets. We all know that the Neko King doesn't like secrets he's not involved in."

Roxas forced a fake smile to come to his lips as he lowered his hood to reveal his feminine form once more and smiled. "Sorry, we must have gotten a little lost." Turning back to Gareth, he hoped his friend would notice the message hidden beneath his words. "I'm sorry, but you remember the favour I said I wouldn't need to ask? I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for it." At Gareth's smile he put on a fake pout. "Please?"

Gareth rolled his eyes, ignoring the confused eyebrow Marluxia raised before he finally let out a sigh and nodded his head tiredly. "Fine, but you so owe me."

Without another word Gareth turned on the spot and marched down the hallway, leaving Roxas and Marluxia alone. As he turned, Roxas' arm was grabbed non-too gently by the larger male and he was dragged down the corridor back the way he had come. He found himself being pulled up stairs and down more corridors in an unkempt fashion before finally they stopped outside a door on the third floor. Opening the door, Marluxia shoved Roxas inside, ignoring his yelp as he followed him in and closed the door behind him, locking it almost instantly and hiding the key down into his pocket.

Roxas straightened up and watched with a suspicious eye as Marluxia turned to him with another fake smile. Slowly he made his way further into the room, and with every step Roxas would back up ever so slightly until he found himself pressed against the purple wallpaper of the room betwixt the two windows. Marluxia stopped and let out a dark chuckle, biting at his lower lip as he looked Roxas up and down and smiled.

"You'll never impress the king if you're going to be so frigid, sweetheart."

"Impress?" Roxas' voice broke slightly and he heated the high pitch his body was forced to use to keep up the foolish female disguise.

"Yes. The king only chooses the finest women to share his seed." Roxas gagged when the word was said, but quickly composed himself and pushed it to the back of his mind. Marluxia didn't notice it, and if he did he chose to ignore it as he continued his advance. "You should count yourself lucky that you're so desirable. You're a pretty little sunflower if nothing else. I suppose you could always be used to decorate a man's side." Marluxia stopped mere inches from Roxas and smiled lazily, his hands coming to rest on the blonde's hips. "But what's the point in decorating a man's side when you can decorate his loins and co-"

"Whoa!" Roxas yelled, pushing Marluxia from him slightly and swerving out of the way. His hips were released and he began to back up once more, ignoring the dark blue eyes that followed him as he shook his head. "I don't think…" He shook his head again, unable to comprehend words as he waved his hands frantically to get his point across. "No. Just no."

"Sweetie, you misunderstand me." Marluxia grinned, his words lapping off his tongue like a dog drooling in the sun. He advanced once more, this time much faster, and as he found Roxas pushed to the wall he brought his hands up to either side of his head and crushed their bodies together, his lips coming down to rest just over Roxas' ear where they whispered seductively in an attempt to stop the violent struggling the blonde was forcing against him. "I'm the king's test run. Consider it one of my many perks of the _job_." He crushed harder against Roxas with the last word, drawing out a yelp as the sword handle against his hip jammed into the blonde's rib as his wounded shoulder began to pang once more. "Understand, if I'm unhappy, the king is unhappy. And you don't want to see us unhappy now, do you sweetness?"

The last few words were drawled out like a man talking to a baby, and Roxas hated the whisper that breathed hot air down the base of his neck. Before he could snarl out his reply he felt something warm and moist sucking down against the base of his neck, and with a faint register of disgust and abnormality he heard the slurping noise of spit being licked from his skin. Restraining the "_ewwww" _that wanted to rip free from his throat, Roxas pulled away, about to retaliate with a raised fist before Marluxia's arm beside his head came crashing down against his wounded shoulder and slammed him back into the wall. Throwing his head back at the agony, Roxas was too busy biting his tongue to rid his vision of the stars that had begun to collect there to fight off the sloppy kisses that began to make their way up his thinner jawline. Opening his eyes, he struggled meekly only to find the clutch on his shoulder tighten as the nails of the stronger male dug further into his flesh and his world was slashed by pain once more.

The kisses turned into brutal nips and violent smashes of lips and flesh, and Roxas found himself swallowing back the sick as every time he moved Marluxia seemed to hold onto his wound tighter and the pain would crash against him. Roxas didn't know when the door was opened, and he wasn't sure how Zack had managed to find him, but sure enough, as Marluxia was pulled off him viciously and thrown heartlessly to the floor, an enraged and infuriated, shaking Zack stood between them both. Roxas thanked the Goddess above as he let his hand come up to his wounded shoulder and sank against the brick a little, turning to glance over at the door where Gareth stood with his arms folded and eyes of steel. Between him and Zack Roxas could feel the fury and rage swirling in a dangerous and explosive combination within the room. And the bomb was about to detonate.

Zack stomped over and grabbed Marluxia by the collar, ignoring the male's stuttering yelps as he straightened him up, held him in place with his left hand, and smashed his right knuckles against his face in a blow that left Marluxia crumpling to the floor in a torrent of weeping blood and tissue. Zack pulled his hand back and waved it in the air to try and take some of the sting away as Marluxia landed against the ground with a cold, hard _thud_.

He didn't get up.

Roxas watched as Zack turned to him, his arms still shaking as he took deep breaths and nodded in Roxas' direction. "You, er…" he stopped, swallowed hard, and shook his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Roxas mumbled, standing up straight and looking down on Marluxia. "I was just taken by surprise is all." He frowned when Marluxia remained motionless. "Is he going to be okay?"

Zack shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. If he isn't good riddance, if he is I can make sure he pays for what he tried to do."

Roxas grimaced before a thought came to him. "How did you manage to get inside the castle?"

"Gareth let me in through the back of the castle gates. Soon as I heard you'd been led off with him," he pulled his foot back and booted Marluxia in his lower leg, earning himself a groan in response. "I knew there'd be trouble. Turns out people don't notice you when you run through the castle as fast as you can."

"Yeah, I was hard pressed to keep up." Gareth laughed.

Roxas nodded, turning to look down on Marluxia once more before he reached up and pulled the chain from his neck, letting out a deep sigh and rubbing his freshly bleeding shoulder as he returned to his normal male form. "So, how do you know him?"

"This git?" Another kick, this time lighter, was thrown Marluxia's way, and Zack frowned. "He's the bastard that's been taking women from all over the city to satisfy the bastard king's needs. And his own, of course. Sick fuck that he is."

Roxas frowned. He had never heard Zack swear before. "But I thought he was Larxene's crony?"

Zack shook his head, flexing his sore knuckles from where he had smashed Marluxia's face to pieces. "No, him and her haven't been friends for a while. More like he clung to her for her status and then as soon as he found somebody bigger to leech off he switched. Now all they do is exchange polite conversation like the rest of the royal idiots in this castle." Walking over to Roxas, he turned the blonde's head to the side and looked down on his neck. Inhaling sharply at the bruises and bite-marks, he pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped away the spit that stuck against the bruising flesh. Roxas wiggled and attempted to pull away, but Zack held him still until he was certain it was all gone before he allowed him to wriggle free.

Satisfied, Zack watched as Roxas began to rub away at his neck himself with the amulet still in his hand before he spoke again. "Right, we need to leave. Now. We'll grab Luxord and Marshal on the way out and-"

"But what about the Neko King?"

Zack turned to Roxas, slightly astonished. "What about him?"

Roxas frowned. "I'm supposed to be meeting him in an hour. Zack, if I could get close enough I could get those other amulet-"

"No. Roxas, I forbid it! This has been bad enough, and we've risked life and limb getting this far. If we can make it out of this castle in one piece I'll call it nothing short of a miracle."

"But-"

"No but's, Roxas! I did wrong by you for even letting you go ahead with this stupid plan. Now look at you! You look like some rich man's bit on the side with those bites on your neck." Zack let out a heavy sigh at Roxas' wrinkled nose and frowned. "Let's just get out of here and call it one nil. There's no point in trying to score a point we don't need yet-"

"Maybe you don't need it, but I do, Zack! You don't understand how important these amulet's are-"

"I understand perfectly." Zack whispered, his tone so cold it surprised Roxas at his turn in character. "But you have to understand, Roxas. Right now I have my little brother in the heart of enemy territory where his life is wanted, he's just been molested by some bastard lying unconscious on the floor, and we still have two prisoners to break out. Do you really expect me to add attempting to see the height of the enemy to our list of things to do today? Let's just get out of here, Roxas. We can come back for these amulets another day."

For a moment they stared it out before Zack folded his arms and Roxas let out a dejected sigh. Hanging his head, he nodded slowly. "Fine…let's just get what we came for and leave."

Roxas headed for the door before Gareth stopped him. The silver haired male stood in his path, his gaze wandering over to Marluxia before he turned to glance between both of the Neko's before him. "You have to take him with you."

"What?" Roxas asked, his eyes going back to the unconscious figure lying motionless in the centre of the rug. His hand came up to the side of his neck subconsciously. "Why?"

"Because if he stays here he'll rat me out now that he thinks I'm in league with you. I can't have my family jeopardised because of him."

Zack rubbed his temples with his fingers before he let out a low growl and began to make his way over to the rug. Kneeling down, he dragged Marluxia to him roughly and began to wrap the rug about him, encircling it over him and smiling as Marluxia disappeared in the folds of the fabric. Turning to Roxas, he nodded at him and spoke.

"I'm going to need your cloak."

"My cloak?"

"Yeah. I'll wear that and you change into Gareth's form. Gareth, you wait in this room for exactly three minutes before you head off towards the court. Make sure someone of high importance sees you so they can vouch for you." He watched as Roxas unhooked his cloak and fastened it about his own shoulder's, raising the hood and lowering it against his face before he picked up the rug that hid Marluxia and slung it over his right shoulder crudely.

Turning to look at Gareth, Roxas thanked him once more before he placed the chain back over his head and transformed into the male's form. He winced as his form changed, feeling slight exhaustion trickle over him before he followed Zack to the door. Once there, Zack turned around to face Gareth again.

"Remember, three minutes."

* * *

Roxas raced down the cold spiralling Neko dungeon steps in Gareth's form with Zack following close behind. The guards at the top had been curious about the rug, but when Roxas explained that it was for specific purposes that the Neko King had informed him not to disclose to anyone they had let it slide. Thankfully. Neither of them had to look at the cells to know where they were going – mostly due to the fact that to them the Neko dungeons were more like a second home than a despairing pit of torture. On the first floor the prisoners of war were kept for easy access, on the second floor there came your thieves and murders, and on the third floor rested the prisoners that were often forgotten and left to rot as well as prisoners who proved to be too troublesome to be kept on the upper floors.

As they ran further down the steps the air turned icy and the breath caught in their chests like a vice. The guards thinned out until they reached the farthest levels where the stone had turned grimy and the only light came from the torches that littered the wall every so often to bask the area in a fire-lit glow. As they ran Zack counted, muttering under his breath the figures as he hefted the rug further over his shoulder and ignored the grunt that escaped it. Roxas followed close behind, letting the disguise he had held slip back to his normal form as the guards completely disbanded and they were left alone down the dark burnings of the dungeons.

Finally Zack stopped outside a cell that held just two hunched over figures inside. The figure on the left sat with a straightened back and a dignified pose despite the hunched shoulders that had been forced forwards from the injuries of many beatings. Beside him, grumbling on a bed, was a dishevelled looking Neko that cursed openly and glared at the ceiling, multiple cuts, abrasions and deep purple clotted bruises coating his arms and legs. Zack looked down to Roxas before he glanced back into the cell. "This is them." At his voice the Neko on the bed snapped his head up and growled whilst the one on the floor opened his eyes curiously. "You sure you wanna let them out? It's going to be hard enough getting out of here with just us and the rug-"

"If we don't there'd have been no point in coming at all." Roxas mumbled, holding his hand out and waiting. "Might as well gain something from this trip."

Zack nodded before he reached his free hand up to just behind his ear. Securing the slight piece of metal, he pulled the grip free and handed it down to Roxas. As soon as the small piece of metal touched the blonde's palm his fingers enclosed about it and he placed it between his teeth, straightening it out before he headed towards the thick iron door and slid it between the lock, feeling for the _click_ he knew was often to the left and slightly further up.

"Ventus, is that you?"

Roxas' eyes flicked up as his hands continued their work, catching the glance of the strong Raion on the floor. Forcing back a smile, he shook his head. "Not quite, sir."

"You! Bastard, Night Crawler! Cost me everything you have!" The other Neko spoke up, and Roxas rolled his eyes to find Marshal standing up from the bed and making his way over to them. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't clout you right here and now. Even through these bars I'm sure I c-"

"Knock me out and you'll be stuck in here." Roxas growled, frowning when the _click_ didn't come and trying right instead. "I'll be captured, Zack will be killed, you'll both be slaughtered and your daughter will be left alone back in the Buta Kingdom." Roxas found the pin touching against something that bent with it, and he knew he had found the locking mechanism to the door. Looking back up, he caught Marshal's glare and frowned. "Is that really what you want? Or can I break you out of here, get back to the kingdom I'm in charge of, and give you your daughter back."

On the other side of the iron bars Marshal growled and flexed his fingers, looking between Roxas and Zack and then back to Luxord before he gave a stiff nod. "Fine, but as soon as I get my daughter back me and you have some serious issues to sort. I still owe you a bastard kicking."

Roxas turned to look up at Zack and raised an eyebrow. "What, you can tell me off for swearing but not him?"

Zack shrugged openly and smiled. "He's a grown man outside my charge, you're still growing and are under my protection. I'll have no little blonde Neko running about slaughtering my name with a sailor's mouth."

Roxas rolled his eyes and pressed down on the pin, listening to the _click_ and opening the iron door quickly. The hinges squeaked and screeched, grating on all of their ears before they came to a colossal end when they hit the wall with a sharp _thwang_. Marshal was the first to step out, and under the torchlights glare he stretched upwards and popped the muscles in his neck. And for the first time Roxas actually noticed the grey in the man's hair and the dull glint in his eyes. Marshal glared down on him before he stepped aside, watching as Zack pulled Roxas closer to him and a scowl set upon his lips. Unable to withstand the urge to jibe, Marshal spoke up in a mocking tone.

"Lost your kittens again, eh Zack? Must suck always being at the bottom of the food chain."

"You should know." Zack replied, his tone cold and heartless as his eyes never left the man before him. "You've been down here just as long as me."

"Hey! Aint I never been wanted by the Neko King before I set about with that devil!" He pointed at Roxas and the blonde Neko batted the finger away and scoffed.

"Please," Roxas mumbled, holding back the growl in his throat. "We all know that the Fade's have been wanted by the king just as much as the Network. The fact that he managed to kill two birds with one stone was a bonus for him."

"Hey, he never caught me, kitten!"

"My name's not kitten!" Roxas growled, stepping forwards before Zack pulled him back and interrupted.

"Look, let's get something straight for a minute here." He turned from Roxas to Marshal, hefting the rug further up his shoulder as he did so. "We don't like you, and I'm sure as hell that you don't like us."

"Damn straight." Marshal mumbled.

"But the truth is we're all pests in the Neko King's side. He's been using both of us to take the other down. And like it or not, he did manage to catch you, Marshal. Look at where you are. You think people who don't get caught live their life behind iron bars waiting for their next beating? Right now we need to put these ridiculous differences aside and work together to get out of here. We only have two horses and they're at least a thirty minute walk outside of the city. Getting in was easy, getting out's going to be hard. We're going to have to pull together if we're going to live to see tomorrow."

"I agree with the Neko that speaks sense. Namely Zack."

Roxas looked left to where Luxord had appeared through the cell. He towered over them, his shoulders stiff and sore as he nodded in Zack's direction and held his hands on his hips. The resemblance to Ventus was striking, and when Luxord spoke, despite the fierce cuts that dug deep into him and chipped away at his skin, everybody listened.

"Now, I have before me three quarrelling Neko's and a rather large puzzle. Just how are we going to escape from here? I take it your tricks and illusions will not work this far down in the cold, Zack. Nor will your brute strength and force, Marshal. We need a new approach combined of the two if we are to escape. So I would suggest you put aside this squabble so we can leave as soon as we are able."

Begrudgingly, they all nodded at the Raion's logic, their eyes still glaring at each other as Zack broke the silence. "We were thinking that we could take the moat that runs under the castle dungeons. There's a secret entrance further up. If we could move some of the bricks we could scale down and swim out."

"Are you kidding, kitty? That water's freezing. You'd be dead within a matter of minutes." Marshal grumbled, ignoring the scowl Zack sent his way. "And if we did survive, you said it yourself, it's a half an hour trek through the _snow_ to those two horses of yours. There's four of us. And if the water didn't kill us we'd catch pneumonia from the snow and end up dead anyway."

"What if we could disguise ourselves and make it through the castle."

Confused glances turned to Roxas as he thought hard. Luxord spoke up, his arms folding across his chest. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, instead of going under the castle, or around, what if we go through it?"

Marshal threw his hands up in the air. "Right, that's it, the kid's lost it. He's finally hit the wacky train and riding it to insanity town."

Ignoring the sarcastic comment, Zack rested his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "What do you mean, Rox?"

Roxas pocketed the pin in his hand and began to explain. "What if we could disguise ourselves well enough to get through the castle? One of us could use the amulet to pretend to be the Neko King and make like the other two are prisoners being escorted away. Nobody would question it because it's the Neko King."

"So you would ask us to perform a trick like the one performed by us prior?" Luxord asked, tapping his chin as he thought. "I suppose that could work, however, we have no transformation rings of any kind."

"No, but I have this." Roxas pulled the amulet free from his chest and held up the glowing blue gem.

"Well, that's all fair and dandy, but what about the Neko King? Surely he'll know something's up when he notices he's not looking in the mirror but there's two of him."

Roxas frowned, thinking hard for a moment before he shrugged Zack's hand from his shoulder and continued. "Well, the Neko King is still expecting me in thirty minutes-"

"No, Roxas!" Zack broke in, but, ignoring him, Roxas continued.

"I could go up to the second floor treasury, steal the transformation rings he stole from you, and meet him up there. I can keep him busy while you make your escape, and when darkness comes I'll follow you out."

"How do you possibly know that the transformation rings are on the second floor?"

"The Neko King likes to keep everything in one place. He's greedy like that."

Cutting across Roxas and Luxord's conversation, Zack growled and pulled Roxas back to him. "I said no, Roxas. I won't let you-"

"You don't have to let me, Zack. I'm almost seventeen! I'm not a little kid you have to run around after anymore. I'm growing up, and I can do this." Ignoring the slight look of hurt that crossed Zack's eyes, Roxas shook his head and pulled the Neko chain from about his neck, handing it to Zack and watching as the older male took it hesitantly and with a scowl. The necklace continued to glow blue after Roxas had given him it, and Roxas smiled, thankful that the chain had continued to work as Luxord spoke up.

"I suppose it is only fitting that Zack take the Neko King disguise."

"Fitting? How is that fitting?" Marshal asked, slight outrage wavering from him. "He's going to have me slaughtered, I can tell."

"Don't count yourself so lucky, kitten." Zack grumbled, placing the chain about his neck. "If I was going to do anything to you I'd have you hung, drawn and quartered. But you've got a little one waiting for you, so for now you're safe."

"A good point," Luxord mumbled, "but not the one I was going to make. You see, we are both expected to be in the Neko dungeons, however it was never heard that Zack was captured. Zack is a prestigious figure with many of the soldiers here, as is yourself. The only way for Zack to move through the castle is to take up the disguise and guide us through to the other side."

"Right." Roxas mumbled, watching as Zack placed the rug on the floor and handed Roxas back his cloak. Swinging it over his shoulders, Roxas headed back up the steps two at a time, raising the hood to cover his face and keeping his eyes low as he passed under the guards that kept watch over the entrance further up. He passed under them with little trouble, grateful that they probably suspected him to be the cloaked figure that had entered with Gareth, and headed down the corridor to the left. He didn't head to the treasury room. Instead he completely bypassed it and made his way further up the castle building, his heart pumping erratically in his chest as he took deep steadying breaths and made his way towards the king's room in his normal, white eared, Neko form.

* * *

Back down in the dungeon's Zack stared at the pendant quietly, his foot resting on the rug by his feet as he sighed. The _clunk _of the heavy iron gate locking had echoed down through the spiralling tower dungeons to let him know that Roxas had gone, and Zack was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he would not be needed for this part of their grand escape, and if he was, he wouldn't be able to reach or help Roxas in time. The young blonde was on his own now.

"I think that's our signal that we may leave." Luxord said, his eyes looking up through the torches glare to catch the echo full-force.

Zack nodded and stood, thinking hard and holding his breath slightly. A tingling sensation swept through him, filling his blood and veins before it vanished and left him feeling open and empty. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his hands and frowned. "I don't feel any different…did it work?"

Marshal smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Oh yeah, it worked. What's with the silver hair and blue eyes though? And you're still skinny! The Neko King is far from-"

"I'm not the Neko King. I'm Gareth."

"Who is this Gareth?" Luxord asked, watching as Zack picked up the rug once more and hefted it over his shoulder.

"He's a friend of mine and Roxas'. We used his form to get us in here, so I think we should use it to get us out so we don't raise any suspicions. Once we find a safe spot I'll transform into the Neko King's image and we can make our way out through the city gates."

He began making his way up the steps, heaving the rug further up his shoulder and continuing with his climb. Behind him he heard Marshal ask if they really believed they could escape with a fake disguise and a rug, but when nobody answered he followed, his feet scuffling against the steps as he did. They were halfway up when Marshal spoke up again.

"What's in the blasted rug anyway? A body?"

Zack felt the smile tug at his lips and shook his head, unable to answer as they reached the top of the steps and made their way through. At first the guards were suspicious about letting the prisoners go, but as Zack began to insist that it was under the king's command they began to fail in their resolve and slowly let them through. They were halfway under the door when Marluxia decided to wake up inside the rug and let out a tremendous muffled scream.

Zack tensed, Luxord froze, and the guards tightened their grip on their spears. Cursing openly, Marshal sagged his shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck sake! Bastard Network! Never get anythin' right!"

"Shut up, Fade!" Zack growled, turning to watch the guards advance slowly as they yelled at him to drop the screaming rug. Muttering under his breath, Zack dropped the rug and stomped on it to shut it up and hold it in place. Pulling the dagger out from his belt, he turned to face the guards and growled. "Who's first then?"

* * *

Okay, this is part one, and I know I have some explaining to do. I have been debating with myself for three days on whether to upload this or not. Eventually I decided to upload it.

Yes, Roxas is a girl for some parts of this chapter - if they're not clear let me know and I'll try and figure out how to rewrite it. Gareth is Riku's older brother (I know, another OC, but I have used all of the others - some still need introducing - so I had to use him).

This is only one part of two, so Demyx, Reno and Vanitas get a bigger role in the next chapter. So, Marshal, Luxord and Zack are fighting Neko guards with only one dagger between them, Roxas is off to go confront the Neko king, and Reno is on his way down. ^_^ any guesses as to what's going to happen?

**Stalker - haha, that's not good ^_^' I wasn't aiming for redneck lol. Glad your brain is fizzing and hope this satisfied you until the next chapter :D **


	37. Turning the Tide, part two

Zack grunted as he pulled the dagger free, kicking the guard before him in the chest and watching as he landed with a _thud._ He turned right and brought the blade up to catch a sword aimed for his throat, holding it in place and shaking slightly as he attempted to hold back the steel. He was about to duck left and out of the way of the blade before the sword and its owner were thrown to the other side of the room. Straightening up his bent knees, Zack nodded at Luxord and watched as the man rotated his shoulder before he picked up the sword and joined the fray. Turning, Zack was about to yell to Marshal to see how he was doing, but as he did Luxord grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him backwards out of the way of a pair of falling bodies.

Blinking down at the bleeding corpses with open horrified eyes, Zack glanced upwards and felt a smirk tug at his face as Marshal leaned against a spear in his left hand. Smiling, the battered Neko raised an eyebrow and offered Zack a shrug.

"What's up, kitty? Didn't think I could handle the heat?"

Zack laughed, feeing Luxord release his collar as the Raion General whipped around and sliced another guard clean in half, his sword strokes clean and swift. For a moment the odd trio stood in silence, the three enemies of war each holding a weapon, but not wanting to use it. Zack glanced up to Marshal, his eyes catching the disgust that hid there before he turned and caught Luxord's sadly shaking head. They may have been enemies once, but they were allies now. An alliance had been struck in blood.

Above them, echoing through the corridor like a swimming wave, the faint but bold tingling twangs of a bell chiming swept through the castle brickwork followed by unceremonious screaming. Luxord hummed deeply and closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "I do not believe that disguise will be necessary anymore, my friends. The bell has rung and the chime echoes for our lives. No disguise will save us now, not whilst we stand amongst the bodies of the fallen in blood stained clothes." He opened his eyes and watched as Zack pulled the amulet from his neck and instead placed it in his pocket, his breathing coming in heavy pants as the red stained his attire.

Zack picked up the rug and tried to calm his breathing. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Marshal let out a bark of laughter and drew their attention to him as he began to walk away slowly. "You kitty-cats can stay here if ya want. I'm off." He turned back to them, walking backwards as he gave them a smirk. "Cheer's for the failed rescue, Zack, but I gotta tell ya, I think I'm better off doing my own thing, yano?" He turned back around and picked up his pace, lifting his hand over his shoulder in a brief farewell. "You see Night Crawler, you tell him I'll be waiting for him! I've still gotta bone ta pick!"

Zack watched, almost stupefied, as Marshal picked up his pace to a jog, rounded a corner whilst still holding the spear he had obtained from the body at the black haired Neko's feet, and disappeared. Growling, Zack bent down and picked up the rug by his feet, ignoring the wiggling and muffled cries that came from inside it as he turned to face Luxord. "That man always was a damn coward."

"It is a coward who lives through the battle when the brave fall." Luxord mumbled, walking forwards with Zack. "Unfortunately, it is often them that claim the throne after the war. And hence another war shall beckon the first and the world will forever bleed."

Zack grunted. "So, I suppose you're gonna run off as well, huh?"

"On the contrary, I believe running will benefit none of us now. The enemy is coming, Zack. There is no way out of this castle. Marshal knows this, and so he hopes to use us to secure his own escape." He gave a stout laugh and ignored Zack's raised eyebrow. "All that is left is to prey and hope. With a little luck we may survive, but I believe the odds are against us. Come, we must attempt to leave these cursed walls."

* * *

Roxas felt his heart thump erratically in his chest every time he passed a pair of careless guards. He swallowed hard, weaving in and out of the castle corridors and keeping his hood low over his face as he swerved in between the lords and ladies that laughed and giggled in clusters. None of them recognised him beneath the cloak, and, as he looked like he had brisk order of business to attend with his fast determined pace, none of them stopped him.

But Roxas knew that there was no way he would manage to make it to the king's chambers. Not looking as he did. It would be physically impossible to penetrate such a secure fortress. Which was why, as he headed further down the third floor and jogged up a flight of steps that would take him straight to the fifth floor, he headed in the direction that rested directly beneath the King's chambers.

Another guard passed him and he felt his steps falter, his palms growing slippery with beads of sweat. His breathing was shaky, but as the guard continued passing after giving him nothing but an uneasy glance he let out a deep sigh and turned right. He knew where the King's chamber was. It was at the very peak of the castle, and it rested in the richly built section of the building. All he had to do was follow the decorations, and seeing as the castle only had six fundamental floors, it came to him as common logic that the king waited upon the sixth floor.

He stopped outside a random door and looked left and right. He needed to find a way up. He could always take the window at the end of the corridor, but with the three guards guarding the door beside it he figured they may have something to say about him trying to clamber through. Which left him with no other option but to enter a room, but which? He didn't want to bust in on an occupied room and have the screaming inhabitants bring the Neko Guard down upon him.

It was in that instant that a ravenous bell began to sound through the castle, tearing apart the very brick as it scolded the world and alerted each and every guard of an intrusion. Roxas listened; he had spent long enough in the castle dungeons to understand what each bell ring meant, and as he looked about he found that the other guards were listening too with twitching ears. Holding his breath, Roxas closed his eyes and felt the world stop about him as even the nobles stopped their conversations to listen.

_DONG! _

The first bell. It often meant trouble in the city.

_DONG!_

The second bell. The sound for trouble in the courtyard.

_DONG!_

The third and final bell. Roxas knew that it only had one meaning. It signified rebellion in the dungeons – where Zack and the other's where. Roxas snapped his eyes open and watched as the guards by the window, and every other guard in his line of sight, began to make their way rapidly down the corridor and the steps. Roxas followed them with his eyes, praying that Zack had set the bells off as a diversion and nothing more.

He squashed himself against the wall as the guards stormed past. Swallowing hard, he turned his attention back to the problem he faced presently because, even if Zack was in trouble, Roxas couldn't help him now. Not with that many guards heading that way. Zack's only chance of living now came from fleeing, and by the time Roxas reached the lower levels undetected amongst the hoard Zack would most likely be already gone.

Shaking his head as he attempted to convince himself that his train of thought was the most correct, Roxas watched as people began to flee back to their rooms, scared of the three bell's chime. The doors slammed all about him, and Roxas soon found himself alone down the previously heated and heaving corridor. Smirking, he made his way over to the window that lay deserted and alone. Opening it wide, he stepped up onto the sill, taking one last glance about him and checking that he was safe and that he wasn't going to be pulled back in before he climbed out and onto the small narrow ledge of brick that surrounded the outer castle.

Securing a firm foothold, Roxas clung to the grainy edge, his cloak whipping before and behind him as it flapped in the screeching wind. Gritting his teeth together, Roxas looked up at the window above him, his vision blurry from the snow that pelted against his back as the amulets on his wrists clinked against the bricks. Taking a heavy breath, Roxas slowly dug his nails into the grooves the wind had formed when it had chipped at the brickwork on stormy night. Heaving himself up, he grunted as his sore shoulder protested and dug his foot into the cracks below him, securing a firm foothold before he searched for another gap he could pull himself up with.

It took him the best of ten minutes to climb up to the rose tinted window that lined the King's chambers. But finally, exhausted and prepared for whatever awaited inside as his fingers panged under the numb force of the wind and snow, Roxas found the small narrow ledge that lined the king's chambers and hefted himself up with a grunt. Gritting his teeth together, he knelt down on the ledge so he was level with the window. Bringing his elbow up, he smashed it down hard against the panes and listened as they cracked and shattered openly, leaving a gaping hole that the wind instantly invaded with the snow.

Roxas crept inside, shaking his frame to rid his cloak of the small glistening shards. Jumping down from the ledge, he looked about at the extravagance in the richly perfumed room and almost gagged at the rich interior. Stepping out onto a woven gold rug, he left the wind behind him and turned his attention to the roaring fire that was beckoning him closer. He would love to go sit beside it, curl up and sleep, but more pressing matters gripped his attention. The _dong_ of the bells had finally finished, and instead a deep silence had settled with the snow. The Neko King was absent from his room, and Roxas found himself instead alone as he wandered past the large oaken doors and round to the back of the room where the lush tropics of a small paradise had been planted.

Squinting, he stepped over to a dresser that rested just by the Neko King's bed, ignoring the sharp whistle of the wind. He stood behind the chair, careful not to touch anything in case it was displaced, and glanced over the curling map. Odd sections had been planted with red and blue pins stabbed into each section of land to indicate an enemy or a friend, and under the rough paper Roxas found himself frowning to find the Ookami marked with a dignified green pin. What did that mean? Pushing it to the back of his mind, he turned his attention instead to the three drawers that lined the desk.

Opening them, he began to rummage, moving aside letters from generals and lieutenants describing both friend and enemy military decisions and results. Pushing to the back of the draw he felt his hand clamp about a scrunched piece of old parchment and he pulled it free, opening it up onto the desk and unravelling it hastily.

_To the prestigious king of the Neko Lands, _

_I have had the chance to overlook your request and in doing so I find your offer to be quite tantalising and appetising. The trade of such an item would require my understanding that you are most certainly not the benefitting tyrant of fraud misgivings, and I would need to have full proof for the possession of the item you wish to trade. _

_I understand that you would wish to obtain several precarious items from myself, however I am obliged to inform you that only under strict circumstances would I consider delving the obligated trust of holding the Ookami amulet to you and yours. It is not for a lack of trust and the false hearted nature of your kind that I am refusing this wish, however I must first see the item you promise me. Send the requested item to the Ookami Province Palace within the next month and I shall assure you that a trade is most certainly set upon the table. _

_Regards, _

_Sephiroth, rightful King of the Ookami Nation _

Roxas froze, his numb fingers still holding down the sections of the parchment as he overlooked the document once more. The Tora and Buta pieces dangled from his wrists and scraped against the wood of the table, and as they glowed and ignited a ray of colours against the desk he found himself lost in the thoughts of his own world.

_The Neko King was trading something with Sephiroth in return for the Ookami section of the amulet…it must be something incredibly valuable or important. Perhaps it's another pendant? But what would be the point in swapping one for the other? Unless, of course, the Neko King or the Ookami King have some tricks up their sleeve. That seems more likely. At least that explains why the pin on the map is green…but what could the Neko King be trading that's so important to the Ookami prince? _

He'd heard of the trouble in the northern hemisphere; about how Sephiroth had taken the Ookami throne and was charging his way through the other nations, but he didn't think Sephiroth had come so far so quickly.

_Clunk!_

Roxas turned rapidly, his fingers letting go of the parchment to let it roll back up into a cylindrical form as his eyes widened at the person before him. Stood before the large oaken doors, a smile plastered bravely on their face as the brazen chins wiggled against each other, was the Neko King. His smile was thick and meaty, and as he looked the shadow before him up and down he couldn't help licking his lips in anticipation. A chuckle escaped his throat, and he watched as Roxas' eyes narrowed ever so slightly and his ears were thrown back against his head in disdain.

"Oh, Night Crawler, you make it all too easy. My wife never was one to be known for her smarts. Really, naming you Narah Caelyn," he tutted and clicked his tongue, locking the door and stalking further into the room as he placed it into his pocket and patted it happily. "However, I must not look upon her in such a favourable light. She will be punished, as will your friends that are running through the castle. It was foolish of you to enter this castle with three amulets, Night Crawler, especially when they call to each other so easily. "

He stopped, his fingers sliding down the bed post as he smiled and glanced over at Roxas cautiously, almost carefully, and offered him a bemused look. "I must say, I was expecting more of an entrance. You are a king now, I am told. A king should forever make bold impartial judgements to secure the foothold of demand within society…you have soldiers and civilians and jewels and wealth; you could have stormed this castle, or attempted to, at least. But instead you turn up in a bedraggled cloak with an aim of freeing prisoners…I had thought your attack would be more directed towards my person." He laughed and his fat fingers released the post to trail along the thread of his silk jacket. "No doubt you have heard of your brothers. Have you come to take revenge for them?"

The word sparked venomous curiosity inside of Roxas' heart. Never taking his eyes of the gleaming snake before him, he scowled. "What are you talking about?"

An eyebrow was raised. "You haven't heard?" The laughter was heavier this time, and it was spat out across the room with brutal force. "Funny, you never seem to know much, yet you always manage to find yourself in the thicket of my discussions and plans. The Ookami wrestled the Tori Islands a few weeks past. They stand alone, and are no more. I understand your brothers were upon that ghastly rock along with some very noble and tantalising people. They too stand no more. You are alone, Night Crawler. No siblings walk beside you now."

Roxas froze, and his gaze wandered down to the parchment that coiled back up before he glanced over to the green pin stabbed down hard into the wood. When he spoke his voice was a lost whisper, but it was all he could manage. "You're lying…you have to be…you are; you're lying!" Smashing his fist down, he watched as the king jumped back slightly and growled, pushing the desk away from himself and toppling it before he pointed at the slimy excuse for a leader before him. "You spill bullshit all the time! I know you're lying, just like you was before!"

The Neko King held his hands out in open defence and his smile thinned. "If I be lying then may the Goddess strike me down. I speak of no foul grievances, Night Crawler. The loss of your kin does nothing to upset me. However, because of it, you understand why I cannot let you leave." His eyes flashed downwards and caught the glimmering pink and red amulets before they jumped back to catch shimmering sapphire eyes. "Not unless we can come to some arrangement."

Chest heaving, Roxas took an unsteady step back and bit back a growl. "What are you talking about? This kingdom doesn't belong to you!"

"…You think it belongs to you, Night Crawler? You really think you can ever find acceptance here? Face it, my wrath is strong, too strong, and my followers surround you. I will not give up this throne. I cannot give it up. I am not prepared to, and I will see you suffer before I dare to let this kingdom slip. Now, are you going to be a good little Neko and give to me the amulets you have managed to scavenge, or must I call upon the guards?"

Roxas backed up slowly, shaking his head as he looked about the room for some form of weapon, but there was none. The Neko King began to advance, drawing from his waist a slender silver sword with a jewel-encrusted hilt. With every step came the thud of his weight, and Roxas folded his ears further back, flinching with every step.

"What deal are you striking with the Ookami?!"

"You expect me to divulge my enemy in my plans, Night Crawler? You truly are a kitten to the plans of war."

Clenching his jaw, Roxas ducked out of the way at the slice that would have swept across his chest and came up alongside the king's right side. Another reckless slash was aimed his way and the king gave a heavy pant. Grunting, the Neko King quickened hi space, moving with startling speed for a man his size, and out of sheer desperation for a place to move to avoid the glimmering edge Roxas jumped atop the bed. His feet sank into the thick mattress and the duvet seemed to curl about his ankles. Forcing a grin, he looked down on the exhausted Neko King with an abashed smile.

"What's up, kitten? Can't catch me?!" Sticking out his tongue in a bold movement, he moved further onto the bed, watching as the Neko King clambered after him with a roar that spilled from the back of his throat.

Swinging his sword out, the king missed the slice that aimed for Roxas' side, but as he reached his left arm out he snatched the distracted Neko's ankles and, with a heavy and mighty pull, he managed to drag him down into the tussled covers. Roxas yelped as he went down, pulling his ankle free before booting it outwards and catching the Neko King in the jaw. The blood splattered and the king let out a pig-like grunt that snorted into the air. Scooting backwards, Roxas growled as his elbows sunk further into the feathered mattress, making every move twice as hard and every attempt to gain the upper hand a laboured effort. His muscles became strained, his aching shoulder panged and beneath the comfort he found the Neko King's scent sickening to the point where he gagged upon his own tongue.

Another roar escaped the Neko King as Roxas' boot found its way to his face once more. With startled rage, he raised his sword high and smashed it down into the covers, ripping right through the mattress clean to the wood where the sword remained pinned. Roxas cried out at the sudden jolt of pain that ran through him, gritting his teeth hard and closing his eyes tight to try and stomach the pain that swam through his veins. Peeking an eye open, he gave a small yelp to find the silver sword glinting through his shin where it continued through his leg to pierce the bedding and wooden bedframe. The pain burned and stung, but as the adrenaline coursed through him he found it transforming into the soothing afterglow of a dull ache. He cried again as the Neko King attempted to pull the sword free only to find it lodged too deeply into the wood below.

Gritting his teeth, one eye still closed as he growled at the greasy man before him that was panting and sweating over him, he spat at the Neko King and watched as the bulbous man pulled away in repulsion. The Neko King wiped the spit away from his cheek and smirked as Roxas sat up slowly, his hood falling down from his face as he gripped at the fabric of his leg until his knuckles turned white.

"Now, Night Crawler, we can do things the easy way, or the hard way. Which would you prefer?"

Falling back in slight panic, Roxas rubbed away the sheen of sweat that had gathered across his brow. Glaring at the king, he spat each word out with as much venom as he could muster whilst still trying to fight of the black spots collecting in the corners of his vision.

"Fuck. You."

The Neko King let out a shallow laugh. "Have it your way."

From beneath his cloak the king pulled free a tiny jewelled dagger with the smallest engraved symbols along the side. He watched as the young blond before him ground his teeth together, his sharp eyes never once leaving the dagger as he raised it high, the glint catching the torchlight as the storm outside raged and-

_**THRUMMMMMM!**_

The entire castle shook, the bricks breaking loose and falling freely to the ground as dust was shaken from its slumber. Pinned to the bed, Roxas kicked the wobbling Neko King away from him as the man staggered forwards and watched as he fell flat on his back, the dagger slipping free from his grip and skidding across the floor. Wasting no time, Roxas reached over to the sword whilst the Neko King remained dazed and rolling like an overly large pudding that couldn't quite get up. Tugging hard, he cried out and panted when trying to remove it, both hands tight and clammy about the handle as he managed to pull it a third of the way out with a slick _schlop_ before the pain became too much and he had to stop, staggering for breath.

The Neko King raised to one knee, looking about in complete bafflement. "What the damn hell is going on?!" Striding over to the window on shaken legs, confident that Roxas couldn't move and had no sufficient weapons of any sort, he opened the shutters that were clamped over the window and pulled them free. Immediately they fluttered in the wind, banging recklessly against the stone walls as the torches gutted out with the biting cold that invaded the room. The snowstorm outside had intensified, but through it the Neko King watched and saw with horrified eyes, and behind him Roxas managed to catch the quickest snippets of multi-coloured winged beasts flying through the storm as if were nothing but the simplest tickle on their underbelly.

Both Neko's remained confused. Banging his fist against the sill, the Neko King cursed loudly and openly, his rage building to dangerous levels as he let out a deafening roar that left Roxas more afraid. The wyverns continued to fly by gracefully, sweeping over the castle and encircling it as they dodged the arrows and breathed a multi-display of colourful breath over the castle, scorching the brickwork; freezing the doors; unearthing the courtyard and sending cracks of lightening shimmering across the sky. It was a battle of the most ferocious elements, and the Neko King was all but powerless to stop it.

_**THRUMMMMMM!**_

The castle was rocked once more, and this time Roxas watched, as if locked in the stopping of time, as the central beam holding up the rafters groaned, caved, and gave way. The lumbering crash was dramatic, the rocks and dust fell so thickly and heavily that the Neko King had no time to think; no time to prepare; no time to flee. The rubble buried him. The rocks smashed his legs, covering his entire lower torso and crushing his frame. Roxas covered his head, grunting as the dust clogged the room and drew from him a series of thick coughs that wracked his frame and left him wheezing for every breath. Finally the dust began to clear, and Roxas glanced up to glance at the groaning four poster bed that seemed to have covered his frame and saved him from the tumbling landslide of rocks.

But still it groaned. And he knew he needed to move. Reaching over, he shouted a series of curses openly as he tugged hard on the sword. Praying; cursing; yelling and crying; tugging as hard as he could and lifting the sword inch by painful inch, he finally managed to pull it free and sling it across the room where it twanged dangerously and lay restless and bloody. He stayed motionless for a moment, relieved that he was free before he glanced over at the twitching Neko King that lay buried from the waist down.

He grunted as he shifted his weight and began to pull himself form the bed. Raising his hood once more, he swung his good leg over the side and carefully tested his wounded limb. With every ounce of pressure he would bite back the wince that crawled up his throat and threatened to overtake him. He stood shakily, but as he took a step forward his leg buckled beneath him, taking him down to the ground as he attempted to stop the trembles that ran through him. Swallowing hard, he stood once more, placing his weight onto his right leg as he dragged the left forward, clenching his jaw. Every step was ragged and jagged, but he slowly made his way over to the unconscious king that was slowly bleeding from beneath the small pile of rocks. Separating them was the central beam that remained cracked and splintered, and carefully, licking his lips with wide eyes and tense fingers, Roxas knelt and reached over to feel the man's pulse.

It took him a while to find it, but it was there. Weak and unsteady. The king twitched, and immediately Roxas pulled his fingers back and flinched. The king groaned, but other than that remained motionless and still. Picking up his courage, he ignored the rocking castle as another attack landed close by and dove back out, latching his fingers about the chains about the Neko King's neck and yanking hard. The chains ripped and Roxas pulled his hand back as if burned, unbelieving of the amulets he held in his hand.

_**THRUMMMMMM!**_

Pocketing the amulets, he stood and slowly made his way over to the door. Cursing his luck to find it locked, he looked about for something to use. He didn't have the guts to go back to the unconscious body of the king, and he couldn't stomach attempting to seek the key from his sleeping foe's body for fear of testing fate. His eyes settled on the sword that was smeared with his blood, and, with one hand on the wall, he bent, hissing from his wound, and picked up the gleaming hilt. Turning the edge into the lock, he slowly began to twist it, turning it with practiced ease and grunting when his sweaty palms rubbed against the metal and forced him to endure more time in imprisonment with his captor.

Finally the lock clicked and the door opened. Wasting no time, Roxas turned the sword downwards, holding onto the hilt and using it more as a walking staff than a tool of war. Outside the screams and shouts echoed up to him, and in the madness and chaos nobody paid attention to the limping stranger in the black cloak.

Getting down the steps had been the hardest part. Every step had sent a spasm of pain like an electric bolt through his left leg, and with it he would wince, stumble, and grip the banister tightly to hold himself up as soldiers ran up and down and ladies and nobles ran for cover whilst the castle thundered and shook with snapping beasts. Finally, after he had swallowed back the sick feeling in his stomach for the third time and he had ducked out of the way of the guards that were weaving past him in a rushed panic, he made it to the lower levels where the Grand Hall opened up onto the courtyard outside.

The front doors had been completely blown off, and around the hinges lay the scorched black marks of embers long since gone. Outside the shouts echoed back to him, and over the din Roxas secretly wondered if Zack and the others had managed to make it out safely. Stepping over the rubble and out into the storm, he stayed close to the edge of the buildings and hoped to avoid the massacre that was taking place in the centre of the courtyard. He was halfway towards the stables when he staggered back against a building and let his back smash against it, staggering for breath as his world span and the noise seemed to blur into one wide chaotic mess. Between the blur of beasts and mayhem he failed to make out the symbols and shapes as they became meaningless shadows.

He felt his strength sap out of him, and slowly he sank back against the wall until finally he hit the ground. Stretching his leg out in front of himself in the snow, he watched it stain the white red and ignored the shipping lash of the wind against his face. He tried to get up, to force himself on, but he couldn't. His body physically protested that it had had enough and wasn't prepared to move anymore. No matter the consequences.

It was as his world dimmed that he saw the looming red blur land before him. The demonic shriek brought hell to his ears and through the white he managed to make out a black figure with spiked red hair that was wild and untamed. He knew the figure knelt in front of him, he could sense it, but he couldn't see anything beyond the black, white and red. Hitting his head back against the wall, he let his breath stumble out in a desperate whisper. "Axel…?

There was the faintest flash of a smirk, and Roxas' sapphire eyes closed; blocking out the world.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry, I have no real explanation as to why this is late :( You have permission to blame me. And I know, I promised lots of Reno and Demyx, but instead I'm going to have to fulfil that promise in either the next chapter or the one after it depending on what you want to see.

It can be either: **Cloud** & co, **Roxas** & co, **Sephiroth** & co, **Axel** & co, or **New character & co **:D pick your pleasure people! Oh, p.s. if I make it over the 500 mark for reviews, I promise to update two chapters next time! :D

**guest - I'm glad you like the conflict :) I want to show them as they would be lol Glad you liked the update and I'm glad you like this too!**

**Stalker - I'm glad you liked it ^_^ haha, don't worry about your review, I enjoyed reading it and seeing how you saw Ventus :) Seriously, don't sweat it :D**

**2lzy2login - haha, glad you're so excited :) Don't worry, this story won't be an mpreg :) I'm glad you kept reading though and that you liked the outcome of the chapter overall :) Cheers for the review!**


	38. Honest Awakening

The castle was cold and the silence seemed to drift through the tense halls and burrow itself down into the bowels of the hospital room where anxious bodies waited impatiently. The room was pristine, quiet, and crowded. Filled around the four beds were the wounded rested were eight figures. None of them spoke for none of them could. Instead they stayed still like statues, their tongues cemented to the roof of their mouths as their dry throats were scratched with every nervous swallow.

In the first bed rested Cloud, still unconscious from Xigbar's ruthless attack. Bandaged and cleaned with his judging eyes closed, he looked almost peaceful to rest. His sheets were crinkled from his agitated sleep and his fists were clenched in the covers, his teeth gritted as if he was wading off some internal demon that hounded him. Beside his bed, half rested on it in eager anticipation for his brother to wake, was Sora. He waited with his head in his hands, weary eyes sinking shut before they snapped open and blinked rapidly to defy the sleep that tried to take him. Beside him was Riku and behind him was Kairi. Both had their eyes downwards as they waited, trying to avoid contact with the bruises that marked Cloud's skin as they kept their gaze rested on their palms, the walls, the door, the other faces – anything but Cloud.

A small way away from Kairi rested Aqua. Her eyes were closed, her arms crossed, and her chin resting against her chest. Leaning against the wall, she peeked an eye open slowly and let it sweep the small broken family her sister had become ingrained into. She would never let herself become so attached to another person. Not unless it was Kairi. Letting her eye close again, she refrained from sighing and continued the long wait in silence.

Cid occupied the other bed. His leg was bandaged, his body wrapped so many times it was hard to decipher the skin from the dressings, but he was awake. With his leg propped up on cushions, he was the only occupant in the room not lodged in the trance of time. Shovelling spoonful's of warm soup into his mouth, he bit down the pain that stammered through him and shivered from time to time as if cold. The memories had that affect on him. Occasionally he would stop shovelling his meal and give Cloud a sideways glance. He would never express his worry for the Neko, but he most certainly didn't enjoy being awake whilst the other remained locked away in the unconscious realm. He would rest much easier after Cloud woke, especially since he needed to bite his head off for letting him sleep through the action back on the boat. A smile played on his lips and he hid it from the others behind his spoon, slurping the soup once more. They wouldn't understand.

Yuffie was also sat up in bed, her wings still bare and coated in the light fuzzy brown feathers of regrowth. Beneath her right wing snuggled Donald. He himself had fallen asleep under the tense energy, and the soft smoothing strokes of Yuffie's hand trying to massage down the white flick of his hair was comforting. She liked the occupation it gave her too. Whilst her hands were busy she wasn't left with the nervous glances the others shared. Not yet, anyway.

In the last bed was Tifa. She hadn't woken since the boat and Leon was beginning to worry. Sat beside her, he held her hand with both of his own, clutching it tight as if to never let go. Slowly he brought her hand up to rest against his forehead and looked over at Aerith. The princess sat opposite him, slowly and smoothly stroking Tifa's forehead and moving the sweat drenched fringe out of the young Tori's face. The antidote had been applied, but Aerith had mentioned how late the day had been….Leon broke a little to hear it. But he chose not to believe it; instead he prayed to the Goddess every second of the day and damned Cid for slurping his soup so loud. There was no need for it, but he didn't have the heart or the strength left in him to start another fight. He had lost everything. There was nothing left.

Back beside Cloud, Sora twitched his working ear and let out the softest sigh, but it was enough to draw Cid's conspicuous stare to him as Riku placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder. Soft sapphire eyes slowly fell and he rested his head against the bed fully.

"Why won't he wake up…?"

He felt Riku squeeze his shoulder, but it did nothing for him. His answer came from the other side of the room were Aerith sat massaging smooth circles into Tifa's forehead. Gently the Nezumi princess spoke, and the calm seemed to banish the tension and brighten the last light of dusk that swept through the windows on the far right wall of the room.

"I do not know, Sora. Perhaps his injuries were greater than we first thought, or maybe he is simply recovering the lost sleep he failed to receive aboard the Ookami's vessel." She shook her head, drawing her hand back and resting it in her lap as she folded her ears back. "I cannot believe Sephiroth would commit such sadistic injuries…"

"Better believe it, princess." Cid mumbled, swiping at the gruff scratchy stubble of his newly growing beard and licking the edge of his lips. Finishing his lunch, he placed it in his lap and tapped the spoon against the side of the bowl thoughtlessly. "The wolves done worse, and they ain't getting' no better. I suggest you start tightenin' your defences, princess. Sephiroth ain't gonna be happy you sunk some of his blasted ships." He waved the spoon at her and caught her strong glare. "Better get hidin' under your bed sheets, darlin'. Fine specimen like you's askin' to be gobbled up."

Her glare turned into a deathly squint. "What are you implying?"

"Nothin'. Sweet sweet nothin'." Cid's coy smile ripped at his lips and he lowered his spoon.

"Cid, shut up!" Yuffie hissed, her hand still stroking Donald's hair as he began to snore softly. "Inu's really don't know when to close their traps, do they?"

Cid shrugged and winced at the slight pain. "Take me as I am, birdie."

"I'd rather not." Yuffie mumbled, a small smile playing on her lips before she turned to Leon and it fell into a thin grimace. "Leon…what now? The Tori Islands…they're gone."

Leon's wing's slumped ever so slightly. The golden feathers fell against the floor and he kept his head bowed low, Tifa's hand still pressed against his forehead. Slowly he shook his head, unable to face the answer himself, let alone share it. "I don't…I'm not..."

He couldn't finish.

Yuffie let her eyes fall back to the sheets of her bed and swallowed hard. Donald wiggled slightly and she held onto him tighter. Aerith hummed slowly before it faded and the silence returned, invading the room like a plague.

"Guess there's only one thing you can do."

All conscious eyes turned to Aqua as she rested against the wall, her eyes still closed and her ears folded back ever so slightly. She opened them and glared at them each in turn. Leon gave her a quick skimming look before he shook his head and returned his attention to his sister.

"What do you mean, Aqua?" Aerith asked, her curiosity peaking.

Aqua shrugged. "You can't go home because there's nothing left. They can't stay here forever and they can't keep running. The only thing left to do is fight. If Sephiroth took everything from you then you should be fighting to get it back. This war has only just started. It's time people started picking sides."

Aerith frowned, her petite face covered by her light fringe ever so slightly. "Aqua, war should not beckon war. What you ask is destruction. This war must be stopped as soon as possible; both the Neko's and the Ookami must be reasoned with before this fighting gets too out of hand and spirals beyond any of our control-"

"It's already beyond our control, Aerith!" Aqua snapped, pushing off the wall and growling. Her ears flicked up and she ignored Kairi's whispers, tugging her arm free from her little sister's grip. "You think any of you have control right now? Really? Look around you! The Ookami nation has been thrown into turmoil and the Inu have fallen! The Neko King and Night Crawler are fighting for the south whilst the North prepares to tear them both apart! The Tori Islands are no more, the Ushi and Uma are becoming solitary in their approach and the Tora's have been thrown into civil war! The Saru and the Kuma are at each other's throats, the Shika burn their hearts out and the Raion's are in uproar! There is no more time to take control of this war, all that is left is to pick a side and fight through the madness!" Aqua stopped, her chest heaving as she ignored their confused and startled faces. "The pieces of the amulet are being collected, Aerith! You know it as well as me and don't you damn well pretend you don't know what's going on!"

Aerith stood, the wood of her chair screeching back against the tile floor as she swept her dress behind her and put up a fierce approach. Stepping forwards, she met Aqua's stance with a scowl on her face. "And what would you have me do, Aqua? My father is beyond my kingdom and I dare not make a move before his safe return! On all sides I am surrounded by false allies and potential threats. Would you have me move and risk the slaughter of my people to fuel your own greed for survival? Because I am afraid I cannot give that to you, Princess Aqua. I cannot and will not sacrifice these people for you to take your chance at solving this unsolvable war!" In a fierce rage Aerith pulled the piece of the amulet from her neck and held it out for them all to see. "The fifteen pieces shall not reunite, Aqua. Not whilst I still hold sovereignty over the Nezumi piece."

Aqua turned deathly quiet. Her chest heaved as she glared at her friend, the locked necklace of power between them. Catching Aqua's stare, Aerith blushed, her rage falling as she placed the pendant back about her throat. Coughing, she lowered her voice and humbly bowed her head. "Forgive me my friend. I believe I lost myself in your questioning of my motives-"

"Keep your friendship, Aerith." Aqua mumbled, her eyes flicking up from the pendant to Aerith's soft broken eyes. Filling her voice with malice, Aqua seethed. "I hope this war fucks you over just as much as it has me."

Aqua growled at Aerith's startled look and pushed past the young Nezumi princess. Ignoring the stares that followed her, she stomped from the room, slamming the door closed behind her. The tension settled heavily once more and Aerith covered her face with her hands before she too swept from the room in a somewhat slightly more graceful haste. The door closed again before finally Kairi pulled herself away from the group. Offering Sora one last squeeze of reassurance, she followed her sister and Aerith out the door, leaving it slightly ajar as she rushed after the squabbling women.

As the silence settled once more, Cid blinked at the emptiness of the room. Frowning, he stared at the door that was slowly creeping open and cocked his head to the side in bewilderment. "What just happened?"

Riku followed Cid's gaze and shrugged. "Guess this war is affecting everybody…"

"Could just be that time of the month." Cid shrugged, laughing and flinching as Yuffie waved a fist at him and mumbled about his 'disgusting sense of humour'.

"It doesn't matter…"Leon mumbled, and every pair of eyes turned to him and the silent tension settled once more. Setting a frown on his face, he closed his eyes tight and inhaled deeply. "The Ookami and the Neko's have set their plans into motion. Nothing and nobody is going to stop them now. Might as well just give up…"

"There has to be something we can do." Yuffie whispered, holding onto Donald tighter as he began to grumble in his sleep.

"Like what? The Tori Islands are destroyed, Yuffie. We have no friend's, no allies, and no home." Leon sighed and shook his head again. "There's nothing we can do in this war now. Everything's gone."

Nervous stares met him before they each turned away. Nobody said anything to counter his statement. They had nothing to add; no words to help. Cid began tapping his wooden spoon against the bowl once more, looking about and scrunching his face up as he attempted to find something to occupy his time. Finally, his eyes settled on the small band of Neko's occupying the bed on his right. A smirk came to his face and he leaned back against his fluffy pillows, still tapping the bowl with the spoon.

"You should really wake him up, yanno that? Longer sleeping ugly slumbers the crankier he's gonna be when he wakes."

Sora jumped as the conversation was turned his way. Looking over his shoulder to Cid, he frowned. "How would waking him up make him any less grumpy? Aerith said he needs to sleep to recover, so…" he looked back to his brother and shrugged, "we're letting him sleep."

"Aerith shmerith, what you need to do is wake him up. Think about it kiddo, you think your bro's gonna be happy he slept through everythin'?" Cid shook his head. "I'm tellin' ya, you're doing it all wrong-"

"And what would an Inu know about doing anything right?" Riku snapped, drawing Cid's scolding eyes to him. The laughter drained away from the situation and Riku folded his arms across his chest. "As far as I can tell, the Inu have done nothing but get everything wrong so far."

"Watch your mouth, kitty. Inu's don't bite with blunt teeth."

Riku tensed but held his ground. Gritting his teeth, he started forwards and stopped at the end of Cid's bed. "Inu's don't bite at all. Seems to me all they do is roll over and play fetch with wolves."

Cid let out a sarcastic laugh and straightened up a little, his grip on the spoon harder. "You're barking up the wrong tree, lad. I don't play with no oversized pup. Look at me leg for cryin' out loud!" He sent his leg a rotten glare and seethed. "You think I'd let any punk get away with doin' that?"

"Will you two pack it in?!" Yuffie whispered harshly, a bite holding itself in her voice as she scowled at them. Both Cid and Riku put their ears back, but still they kept their hard gazes locked on each other. "It's bad enough that the nations are at war outside these walls without you starting a new one in here!"

Cid was about to speak up once more before a groaning sound by his right captured his attention. He turned, one ear raised in confusion, and smirked to find Cloud slowly shifting in his sleep. The blonde's eyes opened and blinked in groggy confusion before he hissed and raised his arms slowly to cover them. Rubbing his palms against his eyelids, Cloud let out another moan.

"Damn dog…needs shootin'," Cloud mumbled.

Cid let out a bark of laughter and loosened his grip on the spoon and bowl. "Well, well, well, look who finally made it to the land of the living. We were just talkin' about you."

Cloud grunted in a half-hearted response. "Should my ears be burning then?

"Hey, Cloud…you feelin' okay?"

Cloud froze at the voice. He recognised it, but it didn't belong to any of his travelling companions. There was only one face he could place to it, but that face didn't exist anymore…

"Bro, you okay? You're not part deaf like me are ya?"

There was laughter on the end of the comment and Cloud felt his muscles tense. There was a dip on the side of the bed he was resting on before slowly two hands grabbed hold of his elbows and slowly began to lower them. Ashamed to admit that he was afraid of getting his hopes up, he resisted and there was a slight huff from the person attempting to open his eyes.

"Cloud, come on! Open your eyes already!" The speaker stopped for a moment before releasing his elbows. The bed dipped further and there was a sharp inhale of breath. "Is it hurtin' too much?"

Cloud swallowed hard. Stealing himself, he slowly began to lower his arms from his face. Blinking twice at the bright light, he stared up at the white ornate ceiling and groaned, pushing the bright spots on his vision to the back of his mind as he heaved himself up slowly. Dipping his elbow into the bed, he refused to look at the person that shared it with him as he closed his eyes tight and grunted, shoving himself further up before his breath left him in a sharp sigh as his ribs ached and his frame trembled. He sank further into the covers, but before he could fully lay flat a pair of struggling arms caught his underarms and began to heave him gently up. There was a soft grunt that came with the gesture, and from it Cloud found himself slightly sat up and able to look about the room.

Cid caught his eyes, a smirk on the Inu's face, but Cloud failed to return it as he looked over to where Yuffie was laying, Donald in her lap, and where beyond her Leon was moping over the unconscious frame of his sister. He blinked twice, unable to speak as they watched him, and then his eyes moved to Riku as the silver-haired male shuffled from foot to foot almost uneasily. Cloud frowned, and then, almost with hesitant haste, he turned to catch the voice that had sounded so much like his lost brother's. The brother he knew to be dead.

"Cloud…you're starting to freak me out. Seriously, are you okay?"

Cloud's eyes flicked over to the figure that had helped him up. Brown hair that stuck up in all directions as if electrocuted hung tiredly over dimmed sapphire eyes that seemed swamped in woe. Pale skin and a tired smile shined thickly against soft features and Sora shuffled closer, brows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Cloud….?"

"S…Sora?" His voice was cracked and hoarse, and it hurt to talk, but as his eyes widened with disbelief and Cloud watched his little brother smile and nod he couldn't help the grin that spread across him. Sora shuffled closer on the bed, pulling his feet up and nodding. Cloud's smile spread further and he reached a hand out, clasping Sora tightly on the shoulder and watching as his younger brother grinned, one small brown ear flickering upwards ever so slightly.

"Sora!"

Sora yelped as Cloud dragged him down towards him with the strength of ten men. He was thrown under Cloud's arm and pushed close against his older brother's chest. Laughter filled the air, mostly Cloud's, and approving smiles were passed around the hospital wing softly. Cloud felt the tears catch him and burn his eyes, and he let them fall as he clutched Sora tight with both hands, holding him so tight his little brother was afraid he might pop. Sora struggled against him, but Cloud was relentless. Relief swamped him and Sora chocked and attempted to struggle away to no avail.

"Cloud! Cloud, leggo!"

The brunette's cries fell on deaf ears and Sora groaned and finally gave into the hug. Hugging his brother back, he wondered how Cloud could possibly hold such strength considering his injuries.

"Oi, Neko! You don't let that pup go he's gonna explode." Cid mumbled before he returned to licking his spoon for the flavour of the soup that had been ingrained into the wood.

It was a whole three minutes before Cloud was finally able to overcome himself and hold Sora slightly less. Sora peeled away, but Cloud still held him at arm's length, almost as if he felt that if he let go Sora would fade into the air and disappear. Releasing his little brother's left shoulder, he wiped it against Sora's cheek before holding onto the back of his neck.

"Don't." He growled, a stern scolding hiding behind his smile. "You ever. Scare me. Like that. Again. Ever!"

Sora laughed as Cloud pulled him forwards so their foreheads touched. Shaking his head, he grinned. "What are you talkin' about? Roxas is the one that ran off and you're the one that chased him and came back battered and bruised."

"Yeah, but you're my littlest brother. You're not allowed to run away."

"I didn't run away." Sora said, outraged by the suggestion. Folding his arms, he pulled away from Cloud and decided to sprawl out across the bed beside his brother. "Technically, if anything, I followed. Therefore it's your fault."

"Don't turn this around on me!" Cloud growled, folding his ears back ever so slightly as Sora rolled his eyes. "I swear, you twins drive me insane." Closing his eyes, he fell back against the cushions and groaned. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he threw a hand over his eyes to block out the light. "So, fill me in. What the hell happened?"

From the corner of the room Yuffie glanced over to Leon. The prince was still watching over his sister like a fallen angel unable to rest. Shaking her head, she pulled Donald closer to her as he continued to sleep. "It's a long story-"

"The Nezumi saved our sorry hides." Leon whispered. Self-loathing buried itself in his voice and he held Tifa's hand tighter, almost as if he could will her to wake. "You were brought here to the hospital wing under the protection of the princess of the Nezumi Kingdom. The Ookami ships have fled further north after the ambush and now we're all sitting here like cowards." He paused for a breath and swallowed hard. "The Tori Islands are gone. My people have been killed. My brother has been slaughtered and soon my sister will fade from the world. The war has beckoned the south into a blood bath and the north has isolated itself under Sephiroth's iron fist. The Kuma and Saru batter each other and Sephiroth aims to take them both whilst we sit here motionless. We have nothing to do. No way to help. No home to fight for. Might as well just give up and call it a day. It's hopeless."

The room was silent. As the seconds dragged on, Leon's words seemed to engrave themselves further into the minds of those that listened.

Still sucking on his spoon, Cid looked over to where Cloud heaved a heavy sigh. Folding his ears back, he caught Sora's depleting hope and watched as Riku's shoulders seemed to sag inwards ever so slightly. Pulling his spoon from his mouth, he smiled and leaned back against the soft pillows.

"What a sorry lookin' bunch we turned out to be, huh? Three busted kittens, a chewed up dog, four downhearted ducks, two hissy-fitting kitsunes and matching mice." He folded his hands across his chest and tapped the spoon against his chin thoughtfully. "Makes you wonder, don't it?"

"I don't think you're making anybody feel any better, Inu." Yuffie growled.

"Maybe none of you heard me right." Cid peeked an eye open and looked about the sullen room. "We've travelled the world. Cloud, me and you, we escaped from the Neko capital! We ran the road, fooled the Ushi and invaded Tora territory. We broke the Tora capital and split the kingdom into civil war and were captured by the Ookami fleet. We busted outta that same fleet and brought it to its knees. Look at us! We're alive!" A rumbling laugh escaped him at the last part and he caught the small smirk hiding on Cloud's lips.

"What's your point, puppy?"

Cid rolled his eyes and turned to Sora and Riku instead. Instantly Riku tensed and his glare hardened, but Sora's seemed to almost soften.

"Then there's you two. Two kittens that escaped the Neko capital as well. You made it all the way across the Main Stream to the Tori Islands! You managed to survive the attack of wolves and have the scars to prove it. The princess," he watched as Leon flinched, "she took a blow for her people. Don't you bastard shame her for that, birdie! She won't appreciate it, I tell ya."

"What would a dog know of Tori pride?" Yuffie spat.

"I know that it's as hard as a bastard rock and high enough that a preacher couldn't wipe its fucking arse with his holy hands. Look at ya both. Ya invaded Tora camps, broke free and battled the Tora capital. You helped take down the Ookami fleet and taught all those bastard wolves a lesson. Why isn't that enough to hope that this broken bunch of misfits can do a little more with the silver in their pockets, huh?"

"Inspiring words from a dog that should have rightfully been put down for the treason he performed."

All eyes turned to the doorway where the newcomers stood in dignified solace. They were three. In the middle, and the owner of the last comment, was Aerith. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she hid it with graceful tact. By her right side, slightly hunched over and picking at his teeth with a toothpick, was Xigbar. He seemed almost bored of the situation and appeared eager for a different topic. On Aerith's left was Zexion. His silver wings dropped at the sight of the Tori royal family, and his gaze fell down to the floor and held its place against the cold stone.

Stepping into the room, Aerith continued, watching as Cid's grip tightened about the spoon like a weapon. "But, in some senses, you are correct. You each have performed a treason, but you are my guests and your actions are, in my eyes alone, justified for the reasons you sought your actions out. You have each been wronged by this war, however I am afraid the Tori prince speaks true." Her sad eyes turned to Leon, but he failed to look up to her. Heaving a sigh, she continued.

"The Inu and Ookami land has begun to form a union. The Inu people are forced into poverty under Sephiroth's rule and minerals and resources are leaving the kingdom at an alarming rate. His troops move through the deep valley groves and appear to be striking out at whatever takes hold of their hearts. The Uma have remained motionless and solitary beside us. We and they have refused to move against this bloodthirsty tyrant, and we plan to give him no hope of taking our kingdoms. However, the Uma King is faltering to the offers of the Ookami."

"Faltering?" Riku repeated.

Aerith stopped in the centre of the room. Xigbar stayed loyally to her right, his hand on his sword, and Zigbar waited solemnly by the princess's bedside as a loyal friend and serving officer.

"They hope to buy the young king with gold and promises." Aerith said. "But so far he has held true to peace, but I fear he will wane soon. The Saru and Kuma are at war. They official began shedding brutal blood one week prior to this date. Although the Kuma are strong, they are fiercely outnumbered. King Lexeaus is hard pressed to keep the advances at bay, and his wife is large with child. It is ill fortune that she may give birth to the tidings of a red moon. The young princess still remains south in the Buta Kingdom, however she is becoming harder to control."

"You can't blame her, Aerith. She'll want to help her brother."

"I do not disagree with you, Yuffie, however war is no matter for the youth to be trifling in. The young princess would surely meet an end on the road to the Kuma Kingdom. For now she is better to carry the bloodline in the south and pray that all is well for her brother."

"That won't last long." Riku mumbled, drawing their attention to him as he hovered beside Sora and Cloud's bed. "The Saru have formed a pact with the Kitsune, Hitsuji, Shika and Neko nations. Allies will be making their way north already."

"As is what I expected." Aerith whispered. "However, Aqua has already fled, and the youngest Kitsune princess is broken hearted in her room. Aqua rides to stop her father following the blood pact."

"It's not that easy." Leon whispered.

Aerith sighed. "War is never an easy topic, Leon. And this is where I believe the Neko's may gain some interest within the efforts of war."

Cloud groaned, but ended up coughing and heaving instead. With his hand still over his eyes, he shook his head slightly and rubbed his chest. "This where you tell us that as rightful heirs it's our responsibility to go out and stop that fat bastard Neko?"

Aerith's nose wrinkled ever so slightly at the language, but it was not her who spoke. Instead, Xigbar pulled the pick from his teeth and leaned against the wall. "You might wanna listen up, kitten. This is the part that affects you, and I don't think you'll wanna hear it twice."

Cloud moved his hand away from his face ever so slightly so he could squint at the new party. Reaching his hand out, he held onto Sora's arm tightly and nodded. "Fine. Spit it out."

"You might wanna show a little more respect to the princess that saved you." Xigbar snarled, but he soon fell silent as Aerith raised her hand and overtook the conversation. As she spoke she looked directly at Cloud, ignoring the others.

"No doubt you understand that your brother with the white ears is king of the Buta Kingdom. As I have explained, the north has been gripped by this war….that is not to say the south lays docile in waiting. The Tora Kingdom has been savaged by civil war and is beginning to rip itself apart, and now there is no heir to the throne. With the Tora King gone and his eldest deceased the throne should rest to the two youngest Tora princes. However, both Prince Axel and Prince Reno have vanished."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Cloud grumbled, covering his face once more.

Aerith frowned. "Be that as it may, the Tora Kingdom does not deserve to suffer for the brash actions of the crown's chosen blood. The Raion Kingdom suffers a similar fate. With the Raion King deceased and his youngest being held hostage within the Buta Kingdom-"

"Roxas took a hostage?!" Sora blurted, shaking his head stubbornly. "He wouldn't do that!"

"Young Sora, please, it is important you understand all that I am telling you. Allow me to finish." She waited until Sora fell silent and started again. "Princess Namine is safe with the young knight Ventus within the Buta Kingdom, and Larxene has departed the Neko Kingdom to take reign over her father's throne. However, she cannot restore peace without joining a side in this war. It is my belief that she has already declared an alliance with the Neko King…which brings us to another matter. The Neko Kingdom was ambushed. The Neko King lives, as does his queen, however he remains bedridden from what my sources have told me."

"Who was dumb enough to attack the Neko Kingdom?" Cloud asked, his mouth dry.

Xigbar let out a rough bark of laughter. "Well, that's what we wanted ta know, right princess?"

Aerith nodded graciously. "You would be correct, Xigbar. My sources tell me of wyverns flying through the sky in a mass movement. I believe it to be one of the Tora princes who have organised the assault. But this does not trouble me so much as what comes next. The Neko alliance is beginning to crumble, and Night Crawler was spotted amongst the wyverns in the sky."

"Roxas?" Cloud straightened up, removing his hand from his face. Swallowing thickly, he ignored the sullen look of the princess before him and held Sora tighter. "What-"

"My sources could not position themselves for a better look without breaking their own cover. I am sorry to report that Night Crawler was not moving."

The happy bubble Cloud had received from finding Sora was popped. His world shattered and he felt Sora tremble ever so slightly beneath his fingers. His brother's glazed eyes turned to him and Cloud shook his head. "No. No, you're sources must have got it wrong-"

"My sources are never wrong." Aerith whispered. Silence fell in the wake of her words and her soft gaze fell to the floor. "Now, the Ushi are marching upon the Buta Kingdom and the Buta Kingdom are too heading north. A clash not unlike the Saru and Kuma will break another peace in the shattering south. The Hitsuji are tearing away from the Neko alliance they swore in blood and the Shika follow them. The only question to ask is whose side they will be joining in this war." She inhaled deeply, as if pained and troubled, and spoke again. "With my father's absence I must think on my people and the best situation for them until he returns. For this reason, I am sorry to inform each of you that I cannot permit vengeance to spoil the blood of my soldiers. Your wars are your own and my heart bleeds for you and what you've lost, but I cannot lay that blood to the stone of my people. Your safety here is all I can guarantee. I cannot aid you in any other way." Glancing up, she flickered between the horrified faces. "I am grievously sorry."

"You're not doin' nothin'?" Cid asked, subdued anger settling on his face.

"Didn't you hear her, puppy-dog? She can't make a move without being trapped in. You got yourselves into this war, you've gotta get yourselves out." Xigbar grumbled, a deep frown set on his face. "It's a pity, really. But that's war, I suppose."

"You make it sound like you think we purposefully set out to start this war." Yuffie hissed, still clutching tight to Donald as he whimpered and tossed in his sleep.

"I never said-_YOUCH_!" Xigbar flinched and cursed as the wooden spoon thumped against his head. The tool clattered to the floor and Xigbar growled, rubbing at the black bruise forming on his head as he glared at the owner of the projectile.

Cid raised the bowl in a threatening manner, ready to launch it after the spoon. When he spoke there was a bite to his words none of them had heard since the incident with Rai. "Don't make out like this is our bastard fault! None of us wanted ta do what we had ta do! Not one of us wished for it! You think we wanna become outlaws and thieves and prisoners and spies and bandits? You think we wanna see our homes get wrecked and our families torn?"

Xigbar drew his sword and stepped in front of Aerith. "Put that down, doggy! I ain't gonna tell ya twice."

"Put it down, Cid." Cloud growled.

Cid turned to Cloud, still holding the bowl high before he let a growl rip past his lips and slowly lowered it to the bed once more. Sinking further into the sheets, he inhaled deeply and hissed as his bandaged leg throbbed cruelly. Xigbar, seeing that Cid had released his weapon, slowly placed his sword away, but he refrained from moving away from Aerith.

Moving from behind Xigbar, Aerith caught the smouldering chill in Cloud's eyes and seemed to freeze. Her breath caught unwillingly and she found herself perplexingly rooted to the spot. The fierce ice in the older Neko's eyes was beyond the heat of any fire, and when he spoke the chill seemed as cold as the northern winds.

"Thank you for rescuing us. Thank you for saving my little brother and my friends. We appreciate everything you've done, and as soon as we're fit we'll be on our way. We promise not to cause any more hassle for you or your people."

Aerith nodded. "Thank you for understanding, Cl-"

"Oh, I don't understand. I don't have a bastard clue, princess. I always thought the Nezumi were sensible people… I never took them for cowards." The growling edge of his last word brought shame to Aerith. She at least had the grace to blush and show it ever so slightly across her face.

"Cloud, if there was any way I could help you or your people…any way at all…"

"Save your words, princess. You're wasting them here."

"Cloud," Yuffie mumbled, "you're being unfair. You too, Cid. She's only doing what she feels is right-"

"And what's right for one could be wrong for a hundred more." Cloud countered, his eyes never leaving Aerith's avoiding gaze. "This is war, princess. We might be battered and bruised and broken beyond compare, but at least we've chosen a side. At least we had the guts to see things through and stick it out. What are you going to do? When Sephiroth and the Neko King turn up banging on your door just who the hell do you plan to call upon for help? Because I'm going to tell you right here right now, I only owe you twice. Two lives are what you'll get from me to repay my debt and not a spot of blood more. When they come for you, and they're going to, if this is your attitude to war don't you dare come calling to me and mine."

"Cloud-"

"No, princess. A turn is only as good as the one done before it. You saved my life, you saved my brother's. I owe you two lives. Nothing more."

"You don't understand." Aerith mumbled. "None of you seem to understand. I'm protecting one of the few amulets that still remains with its original owner. I can't give that up so easily."

From the corner of the room Leon spoke up, his voice still solitary and sullen, as if he had been drifting in and out of the conversation. His tongue was thick and his mouth was dry, but when he spoke everybody in the room listened. "Aerith, the people of this room understand the hardship of choices. Don't insult them so by saying they don't. I think the only person unsure here is you. Think hard princess, my offer stands the same as Cloud's. Two lives. That is all the help from me."

"Does the princess's charity mean nothing to you ungrateful louts?!" Xigbar raged, stepping forwards threatening before Aerith pulled him back with a light tap to the shoulder.

"No, Xigbar…perhaps they are right. I think…I think I have a very important decision to make." With a deep sigh she curtsied prettily before sweeping from the room with unkempt elegance.

Xigbar waited for a moment, his hand resting on his sword. "You know, it's not her fault. She really did try and look for a loophole to try and help you squirts out."

"The leaders of nations are forever at fault, Xigbar." Leon whispered. "The fate of many can never be decided by one. Someone somewhere will always suffer, and a leader is always to blame."

Xigbar stayed silent. Looking over his shoulder, he caught the open door where the Nezumi princess had fled and shook his head.

By the side of the room, still sat on Cloud's bed, Sora watched the fiasco unfold with one ear up and the other ear bent in broken banishment. Riku stayed by his side, and Cloud still held onto him tight. Although he had listened, he had failed to hear. Everything had become empty after Aerith mentioned his brother, and ever since every situation he could think of had ran through his head. His body trembled, his mind hurt, his eyes burned and his tongue swelled so large he feared he couldn't breathe and what little air he managed seemed to clog his lungs and burn like fire. He grasped at Cloud's cold sweaty hand and glanced at his brother.

Although Cloud was hiding the pain, it was still there. The edge of his lips twitched as he fought his reflexes to prevent the pain showing, his eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly so they creased in the middle and there was a slow dripping bead of sweat that marked its way down his left cheek from underneath his sweat drenched hair. The bruises were deep and black, his skin a pasty pale, and his grip on Sora had cost him all of the energy he had recovered from sleeping, leaving him panting ever so slightly if you listened for it.

"Cloud," Sora's voice was small and at first he didn't recognise it as his own. "Do you think…do you think Roxas-"

"He's fine, Sora." Cloud whispered, his grip tightening. He would have smiled if he could have managed. Honestly he couldn't fathom the fact that he had just recovered one brother only to lose another. It hurt. It hurt too much. And he couldn't cope with the pain. So he denied it. He wouldn't believe it. After all, Aerith had said he wasn't moving…he could have been asleep or unconscious. If it _was_ him.

Cloud clung to that thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed back against the pillows. He didn't listen as the others began to talk again, and he didn't try to understand what they were saying. All he wanted to do was sleep, and he wasn't letting Sora go for the world.

* * *

Okay, it's been a while. I know ^_^'' sorry, but like I promised, there are **two chapters**! Seriously, you can go and click next right now :D hope you all enjoy!

**your axel - sorry for the long wait :) hopefully you'll like these two chapters **

**stalker - lol sorry for the lateness, and I'm glad it caught you off guard :D means I'm doing something right!**

**2lzy2login - don't worry I haven't left :) you are very welcome about the warning and sorry the last chapter was short :) I hope this Cloud chap sorted you over and hopefully you'll like the next one too :D **

**mitzi-hindle - Ah, sorry for the cliffhanger ^_^' hopefully the next chapter will kill two birds in one stone for you :D **


	39. Yes

"No! You cannot do it. You cannot!" Namine protested again in the confinement of the Buta Hall. She stood all in white, her golden hair down and clipped back and away from her face bar a few strands, and she refused to move on the subject. "You cannot send the Buta fleet north without the king being present!"

She banged her fist down against the long oak table and glared at them each in turn. On her right was Ventus. Dressed in white leather armour with the Raion crest against his chest in golden thread, he looked like a true night in training. He was still oblivious to his rash, drunken words with Night Crawler three days prior, and Namine was trying her best to keep her promise and keep Night Crawler's troops home. She had left Marshal's daughter with the castle's wet nurse in the hope that the young girl would find some comfort and solace away from the politics that constantly beat against the inside of Namine's skull.

On her left was Merlin. The old man had been the first to notice Roxas' absence and the first to call it to the attention of the castle when he could not find him. Immediately the city had been searched, and soon after the Buta land beyond. But when it became clear that Zack too had vanished, people no longer questioned what had happened. For once though, Merlin was on her side, insisting that the troops be kept at home so that they could be used to defend the capital city from further attack. Opposite her was Xemnas. The man was sour and cold, insisting that Roxas had run away for his own gain and to save his own skin, and the Shika Queen on his left agreed with him. Fuu demanded that the troops march to prove the loyalty of their alliance, and Xemnas was eager to keep her truce.

Hayner waited on Merlin's left. Yawning, he sunk further into his seat. It was not the first meeting they had had on the subject, nor the second, third or fourth, and it was beginning to irk him slightly. Originally Xemnas and Merlin had not wanted him present, claiming him to be nothing but an ordinary household guard, but after both Namine and Xion pointed out that he was probably the closest guard to Night Crawler, they had to reconsider and allow him on the selected panel. He had thankfully sided with Namine, claiming that Roxas wouldn't send men off blindly to wage war. Whether he was telling the truth or just getting out of having to go to war himself was another matter completely.

Xion was shadowed by Xaldin, as usual, however their views were split on the decision. Although Xaldin claimed that fighting for blood was ignorant, Xion argued that it was deserved and needed. Although loyal to Xion and dedicated to her with all his heart, Xaldin refused to budge on the subject, claiming that the Little Princess only wanted to move north so she could flee and return home where her brother was fighting the Saru. Xion denied this fiercely, but all of them knew she just wanted to go home by any means possible.

Finally, the last on the panel, and perhaps the most struck by the absence of the Buta King, was Axel. His injuries were bandaged, but he sat brooding by the head of the table. Undecided, he left his opinion within himself and sat with his chin in his hands, staring out the window. He had been one of the first awoken when Roxas went missing, and when nobody could locate Zack the obvious had been stated. But to Axel, the wound was much deeper than just abandonment. It was betrayal. Thick settling betrayal, and it sank in his stomach like a bag of solid stones. The deep circles under his eyes reflected his lack of sleep, and the snap in his voice when he spoke was a key indicator that he was not in the mood to pretend to care. Which was exactly the situation he was currently in.

Xemnas refused to flinch as the young princess banged her fist. When he spoke his tone was cold and beyond care. "Princess, these troops are none of your concern. If we do not move soon the Ushi will be upon us and there will be no hope for any of us."

"So you'd send them away to their deaths?!" Namine yelled, still standing. Ventus went to reach for her hand and pull her back down, but it was batted away ruthlessly.

"Namine-"

"No, Ventus!" She snapped before turning back to Xemnas, Xion and Fuu. "You cannot do this! I refuse to let you!"

"As much as your concern is appreciated, princess, you are still fresh to the workings of this war. Do you not think it better you leave these decisions to the grownups?" Fuu said sweetly like sticky tree sap.

"Don't." Namine whispered, the ice in her voice filling the room. "You dare. Patronise me."

Fuu waved the threat away with a smirk. "Sweet princess, you hold no grasp to the situation at hold here. You are but a pawn in this game of war. Do not pretend to be anything else. Now, to business. I must have my loyalty bound to me. Night Crawler promised to declare war. He failed. The next best thing is an action of war. Marching upon a common enemy is always a good way to demonstrate this."

"Listen to yourselves." Namine shrieked, her nails digging into the long table in frustration. "These are lives, you're talking about! Night Crawler is coming back, he'll know what to do-"

"How do you know he's coming back?" Xion asked. She hated herself for siding with Xemnas, but for now all she wanted was to get home to her brother. If Xaldin wouldn't help her then she'd get there on her own. No matter what. "Did he say something to you?"

Namine faltered and looked away. "No…"

"Then how can you be sure?"

"Gee, Xion, you're so sour." Hayner spoke up, sitting up straighter and drumming his fingers against the table. Xion glared at him, and he returned it fully. "What's gotten into you, anyway? You know Roxas' coming back. For God's sake, this is_ Roxas!_"

"Did he say something to you, Inu?"

Hayner shuffled under Xemnas' hard glare. "No, not exactly-"

"Then how can you be sure?"

"Because it's Roxas!" Hayner laughed at the stupidity of it all, and pushed away from the table, leaning back so the chair was on two legs instead of four. "Because Roxas always knows what to do and he's coming back-"

"He isn't coming back, tour guide." Axel whispered sourly. All eyes turned to him in slight shock, and Hayner swallowed back his insult. Axel sighed and stood, shaking his head. "None of you seem to get it. If Roxas was coming back he would have done so by now, and if he had a genuine reason to leave he would have told somebody about it. He's gone. Might as well move on."

Merlin frowned and studied Axel with absorbing eyes. "What exactly are you suggesting, Prince Axel?"

Axel dug his hands deep down into his pockets and made his way towards the door, leaving his chair untucked. "I'm suggesting you do what the hell you want. I'm going home."

"No. Fire Prince no leave. Little Prince come back. Little Prince come home. Is time needed. Time bring Little Prince back."

Axel stopped by the door with one hand on the handle. He let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, feeling his heart sink. He had given Roxas his only treasure in the world, his last and most precious treasure, and Roxas had stolen off into the night with it without a care in the world. When Axel had woken up to that empty bed…his heart had been crushed.

"No, Xaldin, Night Crawler isn't coming back, and my time's ran out. I'm going home. Where I'm needed." _Where I'm wanted, _he thought.

Opening the door, he was about to step out before something shoved into his chest hard, winding him completely. Growling, he released the door and clutched his midriff, grabbing what had run into him by the collar and throwing it into the room behind him with his eyes closed tight. Wincing, he peeked an eye opened and began to advance on the soldier on the floor that was cowering and scooting away from him and closer to the table of gathering importance.

"What the fuck? You barged into me!"

"S-sir, I'm sorry, sir!" The soldier turned onto his front and glanced up to the table, still on his belly. "Master Merlin, the black beast is back, and the Neko with the attitude. Sir, he has the Raion General with him and-and-and-OOMPH!"

The soldier was thrown aside and out of the way as Ventus shot out of his seat and raced for the doorway. Jumping over the soldier, he pushed past Axel roughly and ran off, ignoring Namine's calls behind him before she too darted after him. As the two Raion's finished fleeing the rest of the table had stood and was looking over the soldier quizzically.

"Where are they now?" Merlin asked, making his way over to the door.

"Sir, they-they're down in the courtyard."

Axel didn't wait for the others. If Zack was there then so was Roxas. He wouldn't waste another second talking to people he couldn't stand if he could make his way down to the courtyard and get the answer from Roxas himself. He stormed down the corridor, pushing people out of his way and jumping down the steps two at a time. Making his way to the bottom, he threw the main door's wide and stepped out into the fluffy white grounds of the courtyard. The snow had stopped falling for the day, but it was still thick about the ground and had to be cleared by soldiers in the early hours of the morning when it was knee deep.

He blinked rapidly at the fresh blinding whiteness before his eyes were trained on the small cluster that made their way towards the main gates. There was Roric, Roxas' beast, with his wings tucked and his fangs out as he pawed restlessly at the ground and glanced up to the skies. Beside Roric was a pale stallion dripping with sweat and panting heavily with trembling legs from a long ride, and leading it was Zack. The black haired Neko was panting and had bags beneath his eyes. He walked with a limp and hefted the rug he was carrying further over his shoulder. By his side was a robust man Axel recognised as Luxord. The General was battered and beaten, but he looked truly happy to have his son hugging him tightly about his midriff and refusing to let go despite Luxord's reassurance. Ventus had his head buried against his dad's chest, as if he was afraid that if he let go Luxord would disappear completely and he would be alone again. Namine waited patiently beside them both, a huge smile plastered across her face as she watched the scene with glimmering eyes.

Axel stalked up to them, kicking up snow with his leather boots and biting back his body's shivers from the cold. He approached Zack first, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as the Neko watched him approach with cautious eyes. The rug was slung further up and over his shoulder, and as Axel neared he could hear something akin to muffled cries escaping from inside the twined bindings.

Finally Axel was close enough to hear Zack's boots crunch through the snow. As if sensing the approaching encounter, Zack sighed and stopped, waiting for the Tora to meet him as Luxord remained several feet behind with his son and charge.

"Don't start with me, Ax-"

"Don't start with me? Don't start with me?!" Axel's blood was boiling. His temper was reaching a dangerous level and he was struggling to prevent his outburst. Clenching his jaw, he stopped in front of the Neko and watched as Zack threw the rug down to the ground unmercifully and stomped on it hard to keep it in place. To Axel's surprise, the rug yelped and cried harder, but he didn't question it.

"Axel-"

"What the fuck? You and Roxas just carter off in the middle of the night and neither of you bastards even think to tell someone that you're going?" He shoved Zack roughly by the shoulders and watched as he stumbled back into the beige stallion. Zack growled and steadied himself, drawing the knife from his belt as he did so and hissing.

"Axel, if you do that again I'm going to have to hurt you. You really don't want that."

"Oh yeah? How the hell would you know what I want? Fucking kitten. Where is Roxas anyway? If he's gonna be a coward and run then he might as well-"

"Roxas isn't back yet?" Zack asked. He paled instantly, shaming the snow, and Axel frowned, backing up some and shaking his head. His anger dissipated slightly and he found himself puzzled.

"You…you didn't come back with him? He's not with you?"

Zack's hands immediately went up to his hair where he grasped at it in frustration and covered his face. "FUCK! I told him! I told that damn Neko-"

"Told him what?!" Axel cut in, desperate to know as his anger fell away like the snow in summer.

Zack rubbed at his forehead and shuffled, looking over his shoulder and about in agitation before he finally heaved a heavy sigh and growled in a low tone. "I followed him out into the snow when he set off. He said something about needing to get the Raion General out of the prison," he thumbed over his shoulder to where Luxord was laughing with his son and bowing to Namine respectfully. "We got there and things didn't exactly go well…"

"Go well? What do you mean thing's 'didn't exactly go well'? Why didn't they go well?"

Zack scowled and sighed before he kicked the rug. "I found this," another kick was thrown the rugs way and a painful moan emitted from it, "biting my brother's neck."

Axel froze. "What?"

It was all he could manage to say. The breath had left him when the hot ashes invaded his lungs. His world was seeing red and his sullen mood from earlier was only getting worse. He needed to spill blood, anybody's blood, and if Roxas didn't have a damn good reason for-

"He went to find the Neko King."

The hot plume of Axel's breaths stopped for a moment as he forgot to breathe in the cold winter air. He tensed, blinked twice, and flicked his ears forwards in case he had misheard. "He…he went to-"

"And he isn't back." Zack growled, cursing under his breath before he turned back to glance at the sweaty beige horse. He eyed it for a moment before making up his mind. "I'm going to need another horse."

"You're going back there?"

Zack turned to Axel, one foot still crunching down on the rug. "Of course. How else am I supposed to-"

"I'm going with you." Axel said. He didn't even need to think about the decision. To him the logic was clear. He loved Roxas, Roxas had snuck off to save the Raion General and gone to stop the Neko King. Now Roxas was in trouble. There was only one thing he could do.

"What's going on?"

Both Zack and Axel turned to find Xion, Xaldin and Hayner making their way towards them. Although Xaldin and Xion were warm in their toasty fur coats, Hayner had come out in bare leather armour, and the cold was biting into his bones as he shivered in the snow.

"Roxas is in the Neko Kingdom." Axel muttered.

"H-how the hell d-d-did he g-get t-th-there?"

Zack waved Hayner's question away and began to make his way to the stables for another horse. He couldn't ride Roric. Both him and Luxord had tried and failed on the way back to the Buta Kingdom, so they had had to share the beige stallion and force the poor beast on through the snow drifts. "It doesn't matter how he got there or why. What matters is that he's still there, and-"

"Sky!" Xaldin yelled. His voice echoed across the courtyard and seemed to shake some of the snow from atop the buildings loose. As the small party looked up to where he pointed at the sky, he continued. "Lizard beasts! Dangerous. Come. Little Princess inside."

"But Xaldin-"

"Now! Little Princess not fight lizard beast."

"The correct term is wyvern." Axel murmured, also looking up at the sky in confusion as a collection of multi-coloured wyverns dotted the skyline and began to make themselves ever more present. "But what are they doing here?"

"There was an attack on the Neko Kingdom. We managed to escape in the madness." Zack said, stopping in his quest for a fresh horse to stare up at the oncoming onslaught. "They must plan to take down the south before starting north."

"No, that doesn't make sense." Axel said, starting forwards a few steps and standing beside Roric as the beast began to stomp against the ground, shrieking up at the air and stretching its wings with great difficulty.

"W-w-wh-"

Axel saved Hayner the energy of finishing his sentence. "Because, wyverns are sensitive to the cold. They can't stay up in the air long without enough warmth to stop the wings from freezing mid-flight. They must be looking to land…but why here? Why not go back to the Tora Kingdom-"

"Does it matter why?" Xemnas droned, glaring up at the sky as he, Merlin and Fuu made their way down the icy steps. "What matters is that these monsters have no reason to be here and therefore must be here to destroy us."

"Why does everything have to be about death with you?" Xion asked, ignoring the cold stare she was given.

"They're not here to attack. If they've attacked the Neko Kingdom then they're already out of fire. Wyvern's have to stock up on energy before they can use a breath attack again."

"I'm sure they feasted on the corpses of the dead well, Axel." Xemnas growled, stepping up beside him. "They still have jaws. We cannot risk them harming the kingdom. Sound the men to prepare for an attack."

"Wait!" Axel shouted, grabbing Xemnas as he went to walk away and pulling him back. "Something isn't right. Wyverns don't appear for no reason. I'm telling you, an attack in these conditions would be suicide for the wyvern riders."

Xemnas yanked his arm free. "Perhaps they are mad with fever, or perhaps their senses have dwindled in the cold. Either way they are a threat. It is my job to eliminate all threats-"

"You give that order and I'll do more than bastard threaten you, Xemnas. I'm warning you now. Keep, your mouth shut!" Axel hissed, his ears twitching as the wyverns neared even further.

The soldiers began yelling for orders and manning their stations, preparing for the order Axel was daring Xemnas to make. He was known for making well on his threats, and he wouldn't have his men brought down from the sky for no reason if all they sought was refuge, especially since Roxas had proclaimed the Buta Kingdom a free city under his rule, even if he wasn't there with them. The screams of men begging to be told what to do reigned over the snow and the cries of the wyvern's came clear across the sky. And there was one in particular that caught Axel's eye.

It was black. Completely black, and its eyes were a ruby red that seemed to stand out against the fluffy white overhanging clouds that were weighed down with the bounty of the next night's snow. Atop the black wyvern, clutching the reigns with one hand and keeping something steady with the other, was a flock of red hair swept back whilst piercing green eyes scoured the sky line. Emerald eyes met jade and Axel clearly made out Reno's face against the brush of the skyline. Letting out a laugh, he raised his hands upwards and waved to his brother, signalling him to come down. His eyes glanced beside him to Xemnas and he smirked at the sour look on the older male's face.

The wind whipped up as the wyverns landed. Their underbellies were clawed and soaked with blood, the membrane of their wings was ripped and torn and some were missing eyes and had scarred snouts, but Axel loved the same scent of fire that followed wyverns. He had missed the yellow sun of their eyes and longed to feel the wind in the sky again. But it had to wait.

The first wyvern to fall against the snow was a light grey. Its neck was ripped open and its long snake-like tongue coiled against the air as it rested its head down to the snow. Immediately the snow turned pink and was splotched in several places as the wyvern closed its sad, obeying eyes. Sliding down from its back, his black armour stained red and missing chunks in certain places, was Vanitas. He pulled off his helmet and threw it down by his wyvern's feet, panting as he leaned against the beast's scaly hide and held onto his side. Axel smiled at the sight of another Tora before it slipped when Vanitas fell to one knee in the snow. Peeling away his hand, Vanitas hissed to find it soaked in red. Axel had never truly liked Vanitas, but he didn't wish for the male to die by his beast.

Roric backed up as another wyvern landed before them and the others began to gracefully descend from the sky some twenty feet away towards the southern end of the courtyard where soldiers of all shapes and sizes, some bleeding and some smiling, climbed down from their beasts. The beast that had taken up Roric's space was a deep midnight blue and was missing several chunks from its tail. Its left wing had been punctured along the bone and it seemed to be blind in one eye from a nasty nick with a knife. Sliding down from its back and holding tight to his stomach to prevent himself being sick was none other than Demyx. Heaving, Demyx drank in the cool air and thanked the Goddess above that he was safe on land once more, even if it was making his feet numb.

"Demyx?"

Demyx glanced up at his name to the sight of Axel. The redhead was smirking and all Demyx could do in return was laugh hollowly. "Axel…" He swallowed hard and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. "How the hell do you stand these things? Good fighters," he nodded to himself, "but damn is it rocky in the sky."

Axel laughed and reached out his hand, grasping Demyx's own before he pulled the Ookami prince close and wrapped him in a solid hug. Ignoring the pain of the bruises beneath the bandages against his chest, Axel grinned and patted Demyx's back, grateful to have a friend in the sorry world of chaos.

Pulling away, he held Demyx at arm's length and shook his head, a grin still in place. "How the hell did you end up with the wyverns?"

Demyx thumbed over his shoulder to where Merlin and Xaldin where helping Vanitas to his feet so he could make his way to the Buta hospital wing. "I was trying to make my way south to find you and Vanitas caught me and brought me to Reno. The rest is history." The grin spreading itself across Demyx's face was one of relief.

As they both released from their embrace, Demyx made his way over to Vanitas to help Xaldin so that Merlin could make his way around to the other Tora soldiers with a band of Buta soldiers. Finally the last wyvern to land was jet black and looked to have taken a beating according to the deep gash that split its way across its underbelly like a wide red lake. Axel's smirk fell away as he saw Reno poke his head over the side of the wyvern almost cautiously. His brother looked awful. He was battered and bruised with a deep burn over the left side of his shoulder where he had been singed by fire from a wyvern or a weapon of man. The deep rings under his eyes emphasized his slumped posture and exhaustion as his numb fingers released the reigns with difficulty. Slinging his legs over the side, Reno seemed to be holding onto a ball of furs as tight as he could, almost as if he was afraid it might break if he released it.

Axel frowned, his smirk falling and fading as he watched the patch of brown furs move up and down ever so slightly like the rug Zack still had by his feet. Every so often there would be a puff of white similar to the one he himself made in the freezing air. It was as he was staring that his brother called to him.

"Hey, Axel! Close your mouth and come give me a hand, will ya?"

Axel jogged over but as he was almost there he found himself being pulled back roughly. He yelped when he landed back in the snow and glared up as Zack and Luxord ran past him to seize the bundle of blankets that Reno was handing down. Between the three of them they managed to get the bundle down, and as they gently placed them on the floor, Axel watched Zack push away the hood of the fur to reveal a gaunt white face beneath.

Axel's heart leapt into his mouth and the world of shouting madness turned to silence before him. Zack's fingers went up to the figure's throat, paused for a split second, and then he was sighing with relief and brushing away the blond hair from the sweaty forehead. Hayner ran past him at some point with Xion not far behind and his brother jumped down from the wyvern and landed hard on his left leg in the snow. It buckled beneath him and he fell, but Luxord caught him and helped him up before moving him away from the scene with one arm slung over his shoulder. But despite the effort Reno still limped.

Back by the bundle in the snow Zack was shouting something at Hayner, but Axel had gone deaf to it. He was paralysed. For the first time in his life he was terrified. Ventus jogged passed him and Namine was trying to heave him up by his upper arm, but he was too heavy for her and she soon neglected him in the snow to try and steady Roric and the beige stallion that were stamping and rearing in the yard. Zack's knife was back out again and he used it to cut away the sticky warm lower half of the coat.

As soon as it was pulled back Axel could tell it wasn't good. Zack covered his mouth with the back of his hand and suddenly Hayner was shivering for a whole other reason. Ventus' head was in his hands before he ruffled his hair and looked away. He couldn't stomach the sight. The snow turned red about the coat and Roxas' pale white face turned. Sweaty and clammy, Zack tapped his hand to Roxas' cheek to try and get him to wake, but Axel guessed he mustn't have gotten sense from the blond Neko because he soon looked lost. As if he didn't know what to do, and Axel couldn't help but wonder if it was the first time Zack had felt lost in his life.

Finally Axel's legs managed to regain enough feeling for him to stand. Shakily, wobbling, unable to comprehend what was happening in the white world stained red, Axel hobbled over. Xion moved aside and rushed off to help Namine by the stables and Ventus ran at the call of his name deeper in the mass of dying wyverns and bleeding Tora's. Hayner stayed until Xion came back and dragged him away.

Zack tapped Roxas' cheek again, and Axel's ears slowly regained sound. The wyvern's cries came first. Then the shouts of men, specifically his brother's and Luxord's commanding barks. There was the sound of horses stamping their feet and men crying out to the sky above in the red snow. And there was Zack's hasty breath being sucked in like a man desperate for air that escaped him. Roxas stayed silent, and Zack couldn't handle it. His ears were back against his head and he began to panic, dread filling him. Axel's own face copied him.

"Roxas! Rox, come on! Come on, open your eyes, just open your eyes. I promise it'll all be okay you just gotta open those eyes."

Roxas groaned and pulled away from the hand tapping at his moist cheek.

Zack inhaled deeply, sucking in strength. He pushed Roxas' hair away from his face, not caring that it stuck up with the sweat. "Please, Roxas. Come on!"

Axel's eyes trailed down to where Zack had cut away the coat, and he almost wished he hadn't looked. The wound was deep and gushed frequent clots of thick crimson that seemed to cry over the edge of the blonde's leg. He tore his eyes away and tried to reach him himself. But instead of the insistent tapping like Zack, he tried a different approach.

His thumb met the wet cheek and he flinched to find it hot. Slowly he rubbed along the cheekbone and ignored the deep bite-mark along the blonde's neck that had caught his eyes. Pushing it to the back of his mind, there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"Roxas? Roxas, it's Axel. You gotta open your eyes, Rox. You've gotta get 'em open so we know the fever hasn't got you. Come on, just for a second. Please, just open your eyes."

Another groan was his response.

"Come on Roxas! You gotta do this. I promise, I'm not mad. I'm never gonna get mad at you again, I swear. And Zack," the older male glanced his way at the mention of his name but said nothing. Axel choked for a moment and Zack's hand came to rest on his shoulder to offer a tight squeeze of reassurance. "Zack ain't mad, Roxas. He just wants you to wake up. Just wake up…"

A pair of Buta soldiers made their way towards them through the snow. Merlin led them, and as they finally stopped before them three sets of glazed eyes looked down in solemn silence at two. Merlin shook his head.

"I am afraid I have seen wounds like this before. He is too far gone, my friends. The fever-"

"You mention that bastard fever and I don't care who you are I'll cut your tongue out myself and there'll be one bastard more joining the sick bay." Zack whispered, frightening even Axel slightly at the sincerity in his voice.

Merlin fell back into silence. Axel tried again.

"Please, Roxas. You still haven't given me my answer, remember?" He laughed at how stupid he sounded and rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the burning sensation that collected there. He wouldn't cry. "Come on, Rox. You're tougher than this! Don't-"

"Ye-s."

The voice was so faint that he almost didn't hear it. He wasn't sure, but as he glanced to Zack he knew that the Neko had heard it too. Desperate to know, he scooted even closer and tried again.

"Rox, Rox I can't hear you, you gotta speak up. Come on, you can do it, jus-"

He stopped as Roxas' hand reached out slowly, hesitantly and blindly against the snow to catch hold of Axel's numb hand. Axel held the pink palm and clutched it tight. The red Tora amulet was still tied to Roxas' wrist and it glowed as bright as the blood on the snow.

With great effort Roxas peeked an eye open and caught Axel's face. A small came to his lips and his eyes slipped closed once more. The same word was uttered from his lips. "Yes."

"Yes? Yes what? Roxas what-"

"Your…" Roxas stopped, swallowed hard and breathed deep. It hurt. Like charcoals in his body that ran through his veins and ignited him from the inside out. "Your answer…it…" he let out a harsh breath and winced, grimacing in the cold and clenching his jaw. "Yes."

"Axel, Zack, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stand aside." Merlin commanded as the two soldiers moved in and began to lift Roxas from the ground. "Thank heaven above that my judgement was wrong." Merlin let out a shaky breath, and led the two men away with Roxas, leaving Axel and Zack lying beside the dying wyvern and the pink snow.

Axel wiped at his forehead. _Yes. He said yes. Yes was the answer to my question….Could he mean…? Or was it just a fever dream?_

Axel shook his head and Zack caught it. Standing, he offered his hand down to the Tora and smiled stubbornly. "Don't worry, I know Roxas. As long as the fever isn't in him he'll bounce back."

Axel looked to the mass of moving soldiers that were emptying the courtyard and making their way to the hospital wing. "Mmm…I hope you're right."

Zack let out a breathy laugh, his nerves still shaken. "I'm always right. It's what winds people up about me."

"AXEL!"

Axe turned at the sound of his name to catch Reno limping over to them both. His jaw was clenched, but he was smiling all the same when he reached them. Stopping in front of them he shuddered from the cold and looked to the emptying courtyard.

"The Raion General said you had a prisoner in a rug." He shook his head and laughed. "He's just escorting him down to the dungeons now."

Zack nodded. "Thank you…for everything."

Reno waved the words away as if they were wind. "Don't worry about it. To be honest with you, I was going to leave the little whelp by the stables in the snow after everything he's put me through…then I saw the Tora amulet about his wrist." His eyes shined up to Axel's and he frowned to find Axel avoiding his gaze. "There's only one reason a jewel like that's given away."

All three men stayed in silence for a moment before Zack let out a heavy sigh and spoke. "Well, I suppose we'd best get in before we freeze. See if we can make ourselves useful, I suppose." He glanced sideways to where Axel was staring at the pink snow. "Axel…did you see the bite-mark?"

Axel nodded. He had seen it. He had just been too panicked to act on it.

"What if I told you the man I brought back was the man that did that? And he's a great accomplice of the Neko King? He probably knows some valuable secrets."

Axel caught the dropped hint. He felt his anger bubble again like before at the thought of all that had passed and his world turned red. "Right. Let's go 'question' the suspect."

Axel led the way across the courtyard with Zack on his left and Reno limping on his right. Together they entered the bustling castle and descended the cold stone steps to the lower levels where the dungeons were hidden and locked away. As they passed Luxord on the steps he promised to stand at the door to make sure nobody got in or out.

No matter how loud they screamed.

* * *

I am so sorry that it's been so long ^_^'' life just caught up to me and decided to bite me in the butt at the worst possible time. Anywho, hope this was worth the wait and I hope you all enjoyed!

See! 2 chapters just like I promised! Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers who got me past the 500 mark you're awesome!


	40. A hard choice

Ventus wandered through the castle halls, his eyes keeping to the ground. The torches along the walls had been lit as darkness settled outside and the snow was falling thickly upon the Buta Kingdom. Inside the castle cries and wails followed him down the halls and he was constantly stopping and pushing himself to a side to make way for the rushing maids and servants that were hastily moving Tora's to different sections of the castle. Although Merlin was working hard and the healers where trying their best, so far the death toll had continued to rise, and the stench of despair mingled with the corrupt scent of death had begun to ingrain itself into the stone of the walls.

It was for this reason that he had left Namine within the hospital wing. In any normal circumstances he would have been reluctant to leave the princesses side, however her knowledge in medicine had been called upon by Merlin, and although Ventus was good at chopping bodies apart, he failed to have the stomach to stitch them back together. So, reluctantly, he had left her with Xion. The Kuma princess had proved herself more than capable of defending herself, and he felt that Namine would be safe within the presence of another female warrior.

He had lost track of the others in the madness that surrounded him. Seeing his discomfort back in the growing trauma of the sick bay, Xaldin had mentioned seeing his father descend the dungeon steps. Ventus had been thankful for the reason to leave the uncomfortable situation, and after reassuring Namine that he wouldn't do anything foolish he had quickly swept away to the other end of the castle.

Now the corridors were emptier and the cries were far away and further behind him, but still he struggled to drown them out. Closing his eyes, he let out a heavy breath, and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't make sense of it. Everything had happened so fast in the last few hours and now it was all a mess inside his head. His father had come back with Zack, although why Zack had set off after his father in the first place had been a mystery he couldn't quite solve, and then the Tora fleet had appeared with Night Crawler bleeding and unconscious. After that the castle had become a place to harbour the sick instantly. What few wyverns could be saved had been, but that was few and little in between. He had seen the soldiers collect the dead wyverns and drag them over to the far south of the yard before the fire had been struck. The ashes filled the air soon after the fire had engorged the flesh.

Opening his eyes, Ventus turned right down a corridor and finally approached the heavily guarded iron doors. The three soldiers that stood stationary in steel nodded to him as he approached and threw open the heavy iron doors that screeched darkly. A cold wisp of wind caught his face and Ventus paused for a brief moment, reconsidering whether or not to enter. He hated dungeons. It wasn't a personal fear, but more of an omitted truth. Dungeons and prisons were places of torture where the cruel and the wrong and the wicked were left to rot. The bricks were always damp and there was always one broken voice crying through the rock…Ventus hated that.

The guards squinted at him and the one on the left went to pull the door closed, taking Ventus' frozen stance as a loss of will.

"Don't…" Ventus mumbled, straightening his shoulders and swallowing thickly. Stealing himself, he nodded numbly and clenched his hands into fists.

The guard looked to his companions before he pushed the door back open. The screech of the iron grating against the stone echoed through the darkness beyond and the gloom seemed to settle. The torches behind Ventus flickered from the chilly gust and Ventus started forwards. His steps were confident, and his tense shoulders never wavered. As soon as he passed by them the guards closed the iron gates behind him. The cold surrounded him and he shivered to hear the slither of a bolt sliding against the rusty iron.

Frowning, Ventus looked before him and managed to make out the steps in the gloom. Hesitantly, he began to descend. The sound of his footsteps scuffling against the stone was the only sound, and he seemed to walk forever before finally a flicker of light broke the darkness. The cold had finally grown into a monster that settled on his shoulders and forced icy white breath from his lungs. It almost seemed to hurt when he shivered in the gloom, and he wondered why, of all places, his father had chosen to come first to the place of punishment.

As he finally hit the bottom step his breath caught slightly and a frozen half-smile brought itself to his face. His father was sat on a wooden stool a few feet in front of him, smiling back. Before him was a small round, three-legged table that was well worn and rusted, and about his father's neck, clear against his pale skin, was a bronze key. Ventus frowned and looked behind his father's back as a piercing scream broke through the stone and overtook his attention. He flinched and his body froze, but Luxord never so much as blinked. The door behind his father's back shook and Ventus took another step forward, his eyes frozen on the iron door that blocked his world from the madness within.

"What…?"

Luxord's smile stayed frozen for a moment before it dropped, and so too did his eyes back to the table. He was wrapping ragged linen about his left wrist, shaking his head. "Ventus, some things are better left hidden beyond doors. Especially doors like these."

Ventus nodded. Stepping closer, he took the unoccupied seat opposite his father, another stool, and blocked out the screams that came from behind the door. Leaning back against the wall, he let out a heavy sigh and looked over to his father. Luxord's face was heavily bruised, as was the side of his neck and undoubtedly his torso beneath. It made Ventus flinched and fold his ears back, his eyes falling to the floor.

Luxord released a small breathy laugh, still wrapping the worn rag about his wrist. "Bruises are flesh wounds, Ventus. They are no fault of yours, nor mine. The blame for them lies with the Neko King and his command. Nobody else."

Ventus nodded. His throat burned and he couldn't lift his eyes from the grimy wall in case he glanced his father again. Although he was overjoyed to have his father back, the thick tension of the conversation they had last had was heavy on both their minds, and it filled the silence between them and dragged them through the seconds and into the minutes. Finally Ventus broke. Sitting in his pristine white leather armour with the golden Raion crest whilst his father sat with bruises in a torn tunic wrapping linen about his cracked knuckles…Ventus broke.

"I'm sorry." His voice was small beneath the torchlight, but Luxord heard it. Stopping his actions, father looked over at son. Twitching his ears, Luxord watched as Ventus stayed silent for a moment more, his breathing ragged as if he had run miles. There was a lost look in Ventus' eyes as he swept his hand across them and choked back his words in his throat.

"I'm sorry…for what I said. About mom….It wasn't your fault. I just…I just…Gargh!"

Luxord inhaled deeply and straightened up, watching as his son grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged at it gently in frustration. Placing his left hand on his knee, he rubbed at the stubble of his chin with his right. "Ventus, apologies are not needed. I failed…to see you growing up." Ventus' glazed eyes looked up to him and Luxord couldn't face his son's tears. He looked away. "Your leash was too tight. You've grown…and I've learned. Perhaps it was what was truly needed to understand. From now on your path is your own. I will guide you as you wish and need, but the road you take is yours and yours alone. I will no longer pave the route I wish for you to take."

Ventus smiled and rubbed at his red eyes. Laughing slightly, he sniffed and shook his head. "No, I think I like it. It's hard, but I like being like you."

Luxord nodded, pride filling his smile, and in that instant the tension was lifted. He was about to say something before there came a loud knock on the door behind him. Frowning, he slowly stood and took the key from about his neck. Sliding it into the lock, he clicked it into place and opened the door a crack. As soon as it was opened Zack pushed past him and made his way out into the light, wiping the back of his hand across his lips and taking deep staggering breaths.

Seeing nobody else was making their way out, Luxord locked the door once more and placed the key back about his neck. Turning to face Zack, he folded his ears back and frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

Zack was leaning against the wall beneath an overhanging torch, trembling with anger as his fingers clenched and unclenched. Across his left cheek was dotted specks of blood that appeared to have been sprayed across and his right temple was coated in a thick smear of red where he had wiped the back of his hand across it. His jacket was stained crimson, his pupils were dilated, and his boots left red footsteps that shimmered like oil beneath the lamp light.

"What…?" Ventus trailed off. Standing, he found his sword with his right hand and watched Zack shake his head. He couldn't speak. Ventus' answer came from beside him in the form of his father's deep rumbling voice. Standing tall, Luxord never let his eyes waver from Zack as he answered.

"Ventus, let it never be said that Tora's never manage to get the job done. They may not have the cleanest of methods," he chose his words carefully, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "But the job always gets done."

Ventus blinked before he turned back to Zack. "Tora's are in there? I thought all of the Tora's were being treated in the sick bay-"

"Not all of them." Zack mumbled, shaking his head slightly and kicking off the wall. Gathering his nerves, he swallowed back the sick in his mouth and looked down at his red hands. "The worst ones are behind that door."

As Ventus looked to the door Zack straightened his jacket and began making his way to the stairs, shivering slightly.

"Where are you going?"

Zack turned at Luxord's voice, a small smile playing on his lips. Shrugging, he offered a small breathy laugh. "I've seen enough for one night, Luxord. I can't take it like the Tora's can. And besides, I've still gotta go check up on Roxas."

Hearing the young Neko's name Luxord's hard stare softened ever so slightly. He didn't agree with the two Tora's and Zack's techniques, but he wasn't about to judge them after he had been rescued by the exact same methods. He held out his hand, and it stayed in the air for a moment as Zack glanced at it warily. Finally, after a few long seconds, Zack smiled and placed his soggy red hand into Luxord's own, shaking it firmly.

"I owe you my thanks, Zack. You and your Neko accomplices can call upon me and mine anytime. Day or night."

Zack nodded as his hand was released. "Thanks…I hate to think we'll need that offer sooner than you think."

"I don't doubt it."

All smiles vanished. Heaving a heavy sigh, Zack began to make his way back up the steps, running up them two at a time. There was the sound of the screeching steel doors above before finally they slammed shut. Ventus flinched at the sound, about to question his father on what had just happened before more banging echoed from the inside of the door behind Luxord's back. Both males turned, Ventus still with his hand on the hilt of his sword and Luxord with a small twinkle in his eye. The key was removed, the lock was unclicked and the door was opened enough to allow for a slim male with bright red hair pulled back to make his way out.

Reno was beaming. The solid smile on his face and the smear of red down both of his cheeks and over his nose looked almost like war paint, and he seemed to take pride in it. His shoulder was still burned and he sagged against the wall, taking the weight off his hurting leg as he hobbled under the light. His eyes seemed to light up slightly, and he couldn't stop the laughter rumbling in his throat as Luxord closed the door once more and locked it.

"Ah, nothing gets your blood pumping like a bit of interrogation, huh?" Reno asked, more to himself than the occupants of the room. He sagged further against the wall and let out a heavy sigh, and Ventus noticed, with a wrinkled nose and horrified face, that Reno's arm was dripping splatters of red blood that didn't belong to him.

"Interrogation should never be taken with joy, Prince Reno. You of all people should understand that lesson."

Reno shrugged at Luxord's comment. "Yeah, well, what ya gonna do, really? I got my answers, nothing more needs to be said."

"Answers?" Luxord repeated.

"Yeah. Turns out that the Hitsuji knew a lot more than he was letting on…" Reno's smile fell and he frowned. "Looks like we've got bigger problems than we first thought."

"What problems?"

Reno looked up, his smile back in place, and glanced Ventus. Ignoring Luxord's question, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bundle of white balls. Holding them in his cupped hand, he held them out to Ventus and watched as the young Raion stiffened in disgust.

"Hey kid, know what these are?"

Ventus swallowed hard as Reno lowered his thumb a little to allow Ventus a better look. There was several of the white shaped objects, but they certainly weren't circular. They were in a pool of red, and stained slightly yellow, blunt on one edge with a ridge along the other and…

Ventus chocked and pushed Reno's hand away from him. As Reno laughed and closed his fist, Ventus gagged and gave his answer.

"Those are…those are _teeth_."

Reno laughed again, his canines flashing in the light. "That's right. Two incisors, three molars and a wisdom tooth." He grinned, proud of his own knowledge. "I've also got a hock of skin, a pinkie toe, the edge of a nose and three quarters of an ear. Wanna see?"

"That is enough, Prince Reno." Luxord growled, stepping in front of Ventus. Pushing his shoulders back, he watched as Reno returned his treasures to his pocket with a scowl. "I do not believe in the Tora's customary methods and I do not wish for my son to be divulged in barbaric traditions."

"Barbaric?" Reno laughed. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't call a Tora anything less." Luxord growled, pushing Ventus further behind him and snarling.

Reno straightened up, keeping the weight off his injured limb. "If I didn't know any better, General Luxord, I'd say you just insulted a member of the Tora Royal Family. But I know you're not stupid enough to do that, so I'm going to let it slide this time. But next time…" he let his eyes wander around Luxord's puffed out chest to where Ventus was still trying to hold the sick in his stomach, "let's just say that next time it won't be a Hitsuji I'll be pulling teeth from."

With those words and a hard glare from Luxord, Reno began to make his way up the steps, the teeth clattering against each other in his pocket as he did.

Ventus wasn't stupid. He knew the threat was aimed at him. He watched as his father's chest heaved up and down erratically and the veins on the side of his head became so clear and thick he feared they might burst. Gently he reached up and touched his father's back, and Luxord looked away, almost as if he was ashamed for letting Reno pass him by. But his honour had demanded it of him and he was nothing if not an honourable man.

Another knock came from the door. Never looking back to Ventus, Luxord stepped to the door and unlocked it, letting through the final occupant besides the prisoner before locking the door for the final time. The key was back about his neck instantly.

Axel looked gaunt. His skin was white and flecked with red that had begun to dry and crust, his emerald eyes were puffy and red and his lips were set into a grimace. His frame was stopped over and almost pitiful as he held his hand against the cold stone wall to steady himself. Like Zack and Reno before him, his clothes dripped red. The rolled up sleeves of his shirt were stained crimson on the hem and his skin was coloured a pretty rose red up to his elbows, all bar the deep brown that crusted under his nails. Wiping at his forehead, he let out a shaky breath and leaned fully against the wall, grateful to be out of the room that stunk of an open sewer and blood.

"Is the prisoner-"

"Alive." Axel finished, looking down at his hands. He didn't look up to know Luxord had nodded. "Reno got a bit carried away so I sent him out…"

"And you?"

Axel looked up to Luxord, a scowl set on his face. "What about me?"

"Did you also get carried away?"

Axel looked down at his hands. Swallowing hard, he shrugged helplessly, his words coming out as a finite whisper. "Gotta keep up the Tora reputation, I suppose…"

Luxord hummed, closing his eyes and nodding. "I think that you have changed, young prince."

"Changed?"

"Yes. You haven't gotten softer, so to speak, but there is definitely something missing…" Luxord opened his eyes and stared hard at Axel. "Yes, there is definitely something changed about you, Prince Axel."

Axel laughed hesitantly, staring back down at his arms. "How can you say that? You barely know me…"

"Perhaps…perhaps." Luxord mumbled, walking past Axel and making his way to the steps with Ventus in toe. "I hope you do not find me rude, Prince Axel, but I have a young princess unaccounted for and I am still the General of the Raion Army. It would do no good if she were to come to harm in the same castle as I myself reside."

Axel waved him away. "Yeah, sure. Go do what you've gotta do."

"Thank you. Maybe you could join us. After all, we are making our way to the hospital wing. It's not the most attractive of places at this moment in time, but I believe we will be of more use there than any place else, don't you think?"

For a moment Axel didn't answer. He couldn't. Something was stopping him, and it wasn't the blood on his hands. "I don't think that's a good idea, General. I think, for now, that I need to speak to my brother before anybody else in the castle. Did he say where he was going?"

"Unfortunately not, Prince Axel. However, I am to understand that his own lieutenant was brought to the west wing after being treated. Seeing as your brother himself needs treating, perhaps it would be worthwhile for you to begin your search within that section of the castle."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll start there."

Together they walked up the steps in silence, ignoring the wails that were left behind the door in which Marluxia was kept. The steps seemed to ascend forever in the cold before finally the trio met the top. Luxord knocked thrice against the steel before the bar was slid back and they were pulled open. The guards saluted, their eyes wandering down to Axel's smeared clothes, arms and face before they were pulled away quickly. As the door was slammed shut once more, they departed. As Luxord and Ventus turned right, heading back into the heavy bustle of the castle, Axel turned left and headed further down the quiet corridors.

With every step he took he received gasps and stares from all corners. He folded his ears back and kept his eyes trained on the ground, thinking. Everything had turned into madness and chaos so fast that he had barely had enough time to grasp it. His feet moved without him thinking, his hands buried deep into his pockets as the scarlet glared up at him and taunted him, and as he turned each bend the light through the windows seemed to dim even further, turning into steady darkness.

Finally he reached the west hospital wing. It was much quieter than the rest of the castle, and was made up of twenty seven white rooms large enough for a bed, dresser and three chairs each. Nothing more, nothing less. The few moans rang out accompanied by the odd grunt and cry, but other than that the chatter of healers making their way from room to room with herbs and fresh cotton, linen and sewing needles was the only other sound and movement. Nervous glances were thrown his way as he entered, and immediately he felt ashamed to be entering the white halls in red. It was almost like a bad omen that he was providing, but he didn't have the energy or the time to find a basin to wash his hands and change.

Pulling up the first healer he found, he asked her if she had seen his brother. She had been quiet and flushed and completely terrified as she pointed him down to the last door on the left, but Axel thanked her all the same and kept walking. He finally met the last door on the left, and giving it a small push, he stepped inside without knocking.

Spotting his brother being bandaged up on the far right, he closed the door with a loud _thud._ Immediately the young woman that had been tending to him jumped, blushing under Axel's hard stare, but Reno never so much as opened his eyes.

"Axel, what the hell? You think you can just barge into a private room?"

Axel ignored him, his eyes alight. "You," he pointed to the nurse that was wrapping dressings about his brother's leg. "Get out."

She couldn't have left faster if she'd tried. Axel slammed the door behind her and looked about the place as Reno finished up his own dressings. Vanitas was asleep in the bed on the left, unconscious and resting with his torso exposed to the air and his midriff covered in bandages. Axel waited for a moment to be sure before he nodded, satisfied that Vanitas wasn't listening in on their conversation. Turning back to Reno, he glared down on his older brother as Reno smirked up at him.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Axel?"

"Cut the crap, Reno." Axel snarled, his ears shooting back. "What the hell were you doing attacking the Neko's? You've killed half of the-"

"It's no more than you did when you threw our kingdom into civil war, Axel." Reno spat, matching Axel's growing rage. "What, you thought you could give away father's pendant and I wouldn't come looking for it? If that's what you thought you're even stupider than I first thought-"

"Don't you dare bastard insult me, Reno!" Axel growled, his hands curling into fists as he advanced forwards, stopping halfway in the room.

Reno never moved. He stayed sat on his seat, his ears plastered to his head as his eyes burned into those of his little brother's. "Or what? You really thought you had it all settled, didn't you? You really thought everything would be fine. You're a prince, your boyfriend's a king, and everything in this war was looking up for you. What an idiot you are."

"Call me an idiot one more time and I'll cut you into ribbons, Reno-"

"That's no way to speak to the brother that just saved your boyfriend, is it, Axel?" Reno smiled smugly, chewing on his lip carefully as he sized Axel up and down. "You owe me a blood debt now, baby brother. A life for a life."

"I owe you nothing!"

"You owe me _everything_!" Reno insisted, rising in his seat. "And if you don't bastard pay up then I'll make sure that little Neko of yours does. I brought him back to you, Axel, and I brought him back alive. Our home is dying and you're up here playing happy families?!" Reno laughed sarcastically, the blood on his face making him appear all the more menacing. "No. I won't have it! You are coming back with me in three days' time and we are going to join this war once and for all!"

Axel froze. Narrowing his eyes, he took a step back from the hard gleam in his brother's eyes and shook his head. "No, I don't have to go anywhere with y-"

"Then I think it's about time I called in that debt, don't you? I gave a life and I can take it back, Axel. My men are inside this castle now-"

"Weak and wounded-"

"But still here! By the grace of all that is mighty above I will see this castle bleed if you refuse me. Our home is broken and it is going to take both of us to restore the mess you created. We'll go back and you will swear allegiance to me. The north and south will be united once more and we can finish the Neko Kingdom. With them gone the Hitsuji and Shika will fall to us! We can become strong again! Stronger than ever before! We'll match you with the Raion princess and-"

"Not this again!"

Reno continued, grasping Axel's shoulders and digging his nails in hard, a thick smile on his lips. "The Raion Kingdom will join us! Then all that is left is to join the Ookami and-"

"Wait, join the Ookami? Under what circumstances?"

Reno let out a brutal laugh. "Who do you think is going to win this war, brother? But don't worry, once you're married and we have secured our allegiance the Buta Kingdom will fall and you can keep your pet." Reno laughed and punched Axel's arm playfully. "What say you? Do you take my offer? Or is the blood debt still needing to be collected?"

"No! No, of course I don't accept! Reno, this is fucking mental! You really think Sephiroth would want to rule the world by the side of another? It's completely nuts!"

"Are you declining my offer, Axel? Think carefully, I'll only accept your first answer."

Axel stopped. He knew his brother all too well. If Axel said no now, whilst there were still Tora's in the castle and everything was chaotic, it could be the end of the Buta capital. He needed to draw the threat away and buy himself time to think. If he did that he could try and work his way around his brother's delusional pride. But if he said yes he would be forced to leave in three days and go against Roxas in the war…

"I need time." Axel whispered, his eyes dropping to the floor. "To make my choice. Three days is when you depart, three days is when you'll have my answer."

Reno squinted at him suspiciously, the corners of his mouth turning into a vicious smile. "Fine. Three days, Axel. But if you leave, or so much as try to leave without my say so, I'll make sure that the sea surrounding this pretty little city is as red as your bloody hands." He tapped his brother's dazed cheek and smiled. "I won't be made a fool of anymore, little brother. Not anymore. Now go, get out of here and send that lovely lass back in here on your way out would you?"

Axel moved with difficulty. His limbs were stiff and his mind was numb. Closing the door behind himself, he let out a staggering breath and swallowed hard. Making his way back up the corridor, he neglected to inform the healer of his brother's desires and kept walking. His pace was brisk, his head was high, and his heart was low. Making his way back into the louder part of the castle, he spotted Hayner making his way down the main castle steps.

Jumping the last two steps, Hayner looked over to him, caught the sight of the red blood, and winced. Folding his ears back, he forced a smile onto his lips and approached Axel with caution, as if he was afraid the Tora might bite.

"Hey, new look?"

Axel gave a half-hearted smile. He wasn't in the mood to pick on the tour guide today. "Yeah, somethin' like that, I guess."

Hayner's ears twitched and he picked up on the broken tone. But he didn't know of the princes' conversation, and so he assumed it to be the only thing he could think of. "He'll be okay, you know."

"Huh?"

"Roxas. He'll pull through." Hayner gave a reassuring smile and rubbed the back of his head. "To tell the truth, I've just come from there. Merlin has him stable and he's sleeping for the minute. Zack says he can't wait for him to wake up so he can knock him unconscious and put him back to sleep again for being such an idiot." Hayner laughed at the joke and Axel managed a weak smile.

Relief swamped him and he felt his heartbeat speed up a little as the blood returned to his cold world. "That's good news."

"Bloody brilliant news!" Hayner laughed, thrusting his hands deep into his pockets and purposefully avoiding Axel's red attire and hands. "But there's something else as well."

"Something else?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "What else could there be?"

Well, ya see, Merlin was going through Roxas' pockets with Xaldin and Xemnas. You know, removing any of the stuff that would hurt him and blah blah blah." He made a talking noise with his hands and waved it away. "But they managed to pull out all of these glowing amulets like the ones Roxas got from Pete. It was like a rainbow! And then Zack went and pulled out the Neko piece to go with them and-"

"Roxas has more amulets?" Axel's voice turned icy, and Hayner immediately realised he had said something wrong. "Why? Why is he collecting them?!"

He had heard the stories. His father had told them to him at the Raion capital and warned him himself about the tragedies that would befall the collection of all fifteen pieces. His father had been a courageous and wise man. For him to fear fifteen pieces of jewellery had Axel worried. What scared him even more was that Roxas was collecting them. Why the young Neko wanted them was beyond anything he could possibly imagine, and it terrified him that all the while Roxas had any more than two he was risking his very life. Especially since it had become clear that the Neko King and Sephiroth had shown particular interest in the collection.

"I-I dunno." Hayner stammered, holding up his hands defensively. "Merlin just opened his pocket and they were there."

Axel frowned, thinking hard. _Reno must not have seen them. If he had…oh, Goddess, if he had…_ Axel shuddered. He didn't want to think about what Reno would have done to discover that Roxas had more than one amulet on his person. "How many were there?"

Hayner struggled to come up with an answer. Holding up his fingers, he began counting them, muttering to himself as he did. "I-I'm not sure. Six, maybe? Maybe five?"

A growl passed Axel's lips as he swept Hayner to a side roughly, making his way back up the steps the young Inu had come from. Hayner followed him, throwing continuous questions about why he was in such a foul mood, but Axel ignored him. Batting him away as if he was nothing but an annoying fly buzzing around his ears. Turning left, he ignored the Inu running after him and made his way down the corridor to where he knew Roxas would be sleeping.

He stopped outside the white double doors and caught his breath for a moment. His chest was heaving, his body was still stained red with Hitsuji blood, and he couldn't think straight. He raised his hand to the door, let it drop slightly, and winced when the red smeared the white like paint. Closing his eyes, he sighed, swallowing hard and pushing on the door slightly. It moved with his touch, and the doors swung ride, forcing him to step inside.

Within the doors and walls were white, as was the floor and every surface he could see. It made him feel unclean to be there in his stained clothes. As if he didn't really belong or have any purpose being there. There was only one bed, and in it was Roxas, so still Axel feared for a moment that he wasn't breathing before the covers eventually moved upwards silently. He didn't know he had been holding his breath until he let it out in a relieved sigh.

Beside the bed, leaning back against the chair with one leg crossed over the other and looking freshly washed, was Zack. He yawned absentmindedly and his muscles flexed ever so slightly. Deep sapphire eyes were cast in Axel's way and the softest of honest smiles was given before they fell back to Roxas' frame, ever observant and watching. By his side was Xion. The young princess was peering earnestly over his shoulder whilst her protector held her firmly back by one hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, about to speak before he shook his head and drew her back by the window. Frowning, Axel wondered what that was about before he turned to spy Demyx giving him a tired smile by the corner of the room. The Ookami prince was hunched over from exhaustion and littered with small bruises as he dozed, his chin in his hand as he tried hard to stay awake. A small smile came to Axel's face at the sight of his friend before his eyes wandered over to the band of Raion's beside the Ookami.

Luxord was sat in the centre of the trio, Namine resting her head in his lap, her eyes closed and her fingers red from where she had been helping down below. Luxord's hand ran smoothly down her hair to soothe her, and leaning against his shoulder was his son. Ventus' was also sleeping, his father's shoulder being a somewhat uncomfortable cushion as he snored ever so slightly. Finally the last occupants were Merlin, Fuu and Xemnas. Xemnas, as usual, had his nose high to the air and his hands folded before him as he stood by the grey stone wall, his eyes glazed and judging. Merlin, on the other hand, occupied the side of the bed opposite Zack, a glass case in his hands as Fuu glared over his shoulder at the box with hatred.

Gathering up his courage at the slumbering scene, Axel stepped in with confident strides and his shoulders pushed back. Tensing, he watched their eyes follow him and heard Hayner trot into the room. The doors were closed behind him, and Hayner took his place beside Xion and Xaldin, where, to Axel's surprise, Xaldin placed his hand on the young Inu's shoulder the same as Xion's, squeezing tightly and drawing them both in to him for protection.

Axel shook his head and made his way to the bottom of the bed. Every eye followed him, unnerving him, but he didn't falter. He closed his eyes as he reached it, not wanting to see Roxas' face as he bowed his head against the blood stained sheets and gripped the end of the bed. Turning, he looked over to Merlin and Xemnas, and when he spoke his voice was cold.

"What pieces does he have?"

Merlin looked down at the box and stuttered for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should answer.

"I said," Axel barked, folding his ears back as the torch light glared, "what pieces does he have?!"

Merlin gulped, nodded, and began to count them off. "The Buta piece has been activated. The effects will surely soon make themselves known, as will the activated Tora piece and Neko piece."

Axel waved them away. "I already know about those! What of the others?"

"It seems the young king went after the Neko King to steal the trinkets from him. He managed to obtain the Saru piece, the Hitsuji piece and the Shika piece-"

"Which is rightfully mine!" Fuu snarled, drawing Axel's eyes to her. "It should be given back to me and my people."

"What, so you can go swan off and choose a different ally? How stupid do you think we are?" Zack growled, his eyes shooting daggers into Fuu's. "You want those pieces you'll have to wait until Roxas wakes up and see what he says."

Fuu's hands clenched and she ground her teeth together, trying to control her temper. "You would deny me my birth right, Neko? Scum like you cannot begin to understand what these pieces signify! The fact that a sixteen yea-"

"Seventeen." Zack interrupted, his hands folding across his chest. "His birthday came not two days passed."

"No matter, he still acts like an ignorant child! Running off to war alone." She scoffed. "He knows nothing about the workings of war. These amulets are dangerous! They cannot be left to be handled by a pair of kittens!"

Zack's eyes darkened and a thin smile spread across his lips. "Call either of us a kitten again, your Highness, and I'll make sure you know just how wrong you are!"

"Are you threatening me, rogue?"

"I'm warning you. There's a slight difference."

Turning to Merlin, Fuu seethed. "You cannot let him talk to me like that!"

Merlin bowed his head slightly. Stroking his white beard, he heaved a heavy sigh and shivered slightly. "I am afraid the Shika Queen is right, Zack. You speak punishable atrocities that, no matter your significance to the unconscious king, can and must be punished."

"Maybe Neko no talk, but Xaldin know Xaldin talk!" Xaldin bellowed, banging his fist across his chest and puffing it out. He pushed Xion and Hayner behind him and stepped forwards to stand by Zack, his face stern and as unwavering as a rock. "Shika Queen snake! Bully! Want to take what she gave. No!" He cut his hands sharply through the air. "No, Shika Queen wrong! She speak of loyalty, but always ask gifts. Signs of tribute and offering. Why promise of better tomorrow not enough?"

Fuu stayed calm, her eyes absorbing the situation and giving way to nothing inside. She straightened herself up and spoke. "I think that the north has frozen that thick head of yours, Xaldin. I made a mistake, I admit this, however I cannot afford to make that same mistake again. This amulet is mine! It belongs to me!"

Zack jumped up, pushing his chair back and clenching his fists beside Xaldin. "You saying that joining us is a mistake?"

"How do I know it is not?"

"Has this world gone mad since I was locked up?" Luxord whispered harshly, the bristles of his fresh beard itching his skin as he talked. "Queen Fuu, surely you must understand the importance that these amulets stay out of harm's way. They must not be allowed to be collected by the two that seek them. The Neko King and Ookami conqueror will not stop until they poses these items."

"Are you suggesting that I am not loyal, General Luxord?"

"By no means, my lady. However, it must be understood these men will stop at nothing until they have these trinkets. The Neko King, although subdued for the moment, is still a most powerful source. If you were to return home with this item, he would target you again, and you would undoubtedly fall to him, as you have already. Now, the more of these items this mad man collects the darker this world is going to become. I am not denying your right to own this trinket and keep control over its actions, however I am questioning your ability to care for such an item. The Buta Kingdom has shown great resilience to attacks. The Raion fleet was foiled, the Neko capital burned and destroyed, and the Ushi held at bay. Perhaps this small land could become a stronghold that the rest of us could band together to protect."

"You are asking me to sacrifice my people?"

"Not at all, my lady. But think for a moment. The Buta have some powerful allies to them now. The Raion's will not attack whilst the princess is here, the Kuma hold their princess here and therefore have a stake in this land, as do the Tora's. Our three greatest threats and potential allies are secured to us. Taking that piece away from this land would take it out of the circle of protection. The Neko King knows this, and he will undoubtedly prey upon this."

"The Neko King will attack this pala-"

"The Neko King cannot attack without risking the wrath of others. If he should attempt to attack the Tora's, Raion's and Kuma will strike at him to protect their hostages here. The safest place for those items now is here, where they are being held."

"I disagree with you Luxord. I fear too long in captivity has landed you blind to what is really going on in this fickle world. Clustering these items will only bring desire and death. They need to be separated and returned to their places of origin."

"If that were the case the Neko King and Sephiroth would tear each one up individually and havoc would secure its grip about the world. You would condemn the world, Queen Fuu, and you would do it for pride."

They stared at each other for a moment, Luxord with understanding and Fuu with deformed pride. Neither of them broke the uncomfortable silence, instead it came from Merlin. Closing the lid of the case, he rested it beside Roxas' bedside and stood.

"I think it time we all took our leave. The young king sleeps and it would do no good for him to wake up before his body is fully recuperated from its ordeal. This castle is exhausted. I feel it would be best if everyone were to retire for the night."

"I'm staying." Zack whispered.

Merlin glanced over to him, looking him up and down before he bowed his head and smiled. "Very well, you may stay. However the rest of us would be better to the world if we were to sleep. Come, a night of rest does both the mind and body good."

Merlin led the way out, his robes swishing against the floor as he went. Fuu gave Zack, Xaldin and Luxord one last glare before she followed, her body tense as she swept from the room with quick, sure strides. Xemnas was behind her, a cocky, coy smile on his lips, and following him was Demyx. The Ookami prince shot Axel a sympathetic smile, but Axel didn't catch it. Heaving a sigh, Demyx followed the crowd out.

Luxord took his time getting up. Holding a sleeping Namine in his arms, he went to grab hold of Ventus before Xaldin began to wander across to him. No words were spoken as Xaldin reached down and picked a slumbering Ventus up, cradling him between his arms and offering Luxord a soft smile. "Lead way." He said, and immediately Luxord's tense shoulders sagged and he nodded his gratitude, a smile of his own in place. As Luxord left, holding tight to Namine, Xaldin stopped in the doorway and turned back to them.

"If needed, come get." He said to Zack, before he turned to Xion and Hayner as they hovered by the window. "Come, little misfits. Bed."

"But Xaldin-"

"No but's, little princess. Little prince sleep, so too should little princess. Come."

Xion rolled her eyes and begrudgingly walked forwards, dragging her feet and scuffing the bottom of her boots as she walked. Xaldin nodded, still holding tight to Ventus' sleeping form as he turned back to the window to spy Hayner standing their anxiously. His eyes wandered over to Roxas occasionally, and sometimes Zack and Axel, but other than that they stayed firmly planted on the ground.

"Come, little Inu. Bed."

"Oh, I was thinking-"

"Bed, little Inu." Xaldin said. Although it was gentle, it was firm, and Hayner trudged along after Xion, but unlike her he muttered under his breath as he walked. Raising an eyebrow, Xaldin freed a hand and gave Hayner a swift smack over the back of the head, earning himself a howl and an earful of protests.

"What the hell, Muscles?!"

"Xaldin no cradle-snatcher. Xaldin no bossy or look like tree, either. Mean words insult pride and earn Inu smack."

Axel smiled and shook his head as their argument disappeared down the corridor. He had listened to the conversation, but he hadn't mentioned Reno's threat. It would only cause more madness, and still, Luxord was kind of right. Even with him gone and the Tora protection over, the Raion's and Kuma's still couldn't make a move against the Buta, and therefore the Neko King couldn't move against the Buta without bringing their wrath down upon him. It made him slightly less anxious about having to leave Roxas, and a little bit more relieved that the amulets would be here, safe, with all of these strong people protecting them. Even if six of them were collected, unless Roxas purposefully set out for the others, the chances of them all being seized were minimal. And he knew Roxas wasn't the type to declare war. He was about to leave, following after the others, when Zack's voice called out to him from behind.

"You can stay if you want, Tora."

Axel stopped. Tensing, he glanced over his shoulder to where Zack was taking his seat by Roxas' bedside once more. "What?"

Zack folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. "I guess if anyone deserves to be here, it's family…but I guess we can make an exception." He smiled and let out a brisk laugh, folding his ears back. "Just don't tell Cloud that I let you near his wounded brother's bed. He'd have the skin off my back."

Axel smiled, turning back around. "Thanks, but I think I'm gonna go wash off the blood first. But I'll come back down, if that's-"

"That's fine, Tora." Zack waved him away. "Go on, go get cleaned up."

Axel left, closing the door behind him and making his way to his room. The sooner he was cleaned and changed, the sooner he could make his way back downstairs.

* * *

Axel was back at the hospital wing within the hour. He was no longer stained a satin red, and his clothes were new and crisp, making him feel fresher than he ever had before. He had tried his best to get rid of the blood from his hands, but it had crusted, and he could still see slight smidgeons of it under the corner of his nails. Knocking twice, he entered painfully slowly.

The room was a lot duller than it had been before. Six of the eight candles had died down to nothing but embers, and now the room was bathed in dusk. He closed the door behind himself and made his way into the room, treading carefully about the bed and taking the unoccupied chair that Merlin had sat in earlier. Zack was still sat opposite him, his legs crossed and his arms folded, but now his chin was resting against his chest and his eyes were firmly closed, the soft breathing coming from him in the softest of snores. His ears were folded ever so slightly, and his tail swished behind him before it stayed still and stopped once more.

"Something interesting, Tora?"

Axel yelped, pushing back on the chair and gripping to it tightly. Zack chuckled and opened his eyes, yawning and grinning as Axel clutched at his heart as his chest heaved rapidly.

Growling, Axel took a deep breath and glared at Zack. "Don't do that. It's not funny."

"You really thought I'd fall asleep?" Zack shook his head, as if the idea was preposterous. "That's stupid."

"I thought you might have been tired." Axel muttered, glancing over to where Roxas was still sleeping. The young Neko was laid on his back, his pillow and forehead drenched in sweat and his skin a pasty pale white.

"I'm exhausted." Zack whispered, his ears going back ever so slightly. "But while Roxas isn't well I won't risk falling asleep."

Shaking his head, Axel leaned back in the chair and yawned. "Every man has to sleep sometime, yanno?"

"Wanna bet?"

Axel smiled. "It's a bet you'd lose."

"We'll see."

Axel's smile dropped and he glanced over to Zack warily. The man was a shadow himself. Draped all in black, he seemed to hide beneath the ashes of the torchlight. Snapping his attention away from Zack, his eyes wandered back over to Roxas. "Has he…?"

"He muttered something about ten minutes ago. I didn't quite catch it. Something about a guy called Pete and another one called Seifer. Guess it was just a fever dream."

Axel kept silent. It could have been a fever dream, but there was truth beyond those two names that he recognised. Edging closer to the bed, he leaned back in his chair, bunkering down for the long night ahead. But as he did the bite-mark along Roxas' neck seemed to ignite itself in his heart and he found his blood searing once more. Clenching his fists, he couldn't wait to hear what Roxas had to say about everything. About why he had left, why he hadn't told Axel or anybody for that matter, and about why he had come back with six amulets, a bite-mark and the Tora royal fleet, but most importantly, if he had meant it when he said yes. Roxas was the only one who could give Axel those answers. And Axel was determined to get them before he had to leave.

* * *

There ya go :D A faster update!

Okay, so Axel is being threatened by his own brother, Roxas is still unconscious and now tension is running high between the occupants of the castle :) Something is going to go drastically wrong, can ya guess what?

**Ilovethis - of course there's more chapters coming :) I've still got about a third of this story to come :) I hope you're enjoying so far!**


End file.
